Perfect Guy
by SavvyTheWriter
Summary: Happy Lowman found himself stuck on the new doctor in town, Sutton Wilson. What he didn't realize was that Sutton came with a rough past. Once the Tacoma Killer finds out about it, he decides that it's best to keep the club life away from her, allowing her to remain in the dark. Can Happy get away with not being known as a criminal in her eyes or will Sutton find out the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So, let me know what you think. I'll go ahead and take a minute to thank everyone for giving this a read. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 1 **\- Perfect Guy**

Starting over fresh in a new town, a small one at that, is a little hard to adjust to, especially when you don't know anyone. The level of lonliness tends to increase to a level of where eventually, you just get use to it. To fill the void of not having anyone around, routines start to happen to make sure that your mind is so occupied that you eventually stop noticing that one simple fact.

Sutton Blair Wilson found herself running down main street in the small town of Charming just after her night shift at the local hospital, Saint Thomas. The short brunette found herself falling in love with running at a young age, using it as a get away to escape her mind for a couple of miles, and just never let it go.

Realizing that she was about to hit a street corner, she decided to take a moment to allow cars to pass and catch her breath, she took her ear buds out that were connected to her Ipod when she felt the cement shaking slightly. Raising her head, she noticed the line of Harleys passing by, but she noticed that the cars she was waiting on were now gone, so she went back to running and headed home.

It had been about a month since Sutton arrive in Charming, and had to admit that she enjoyed the small town vibe, even though she had yet to meet anyone outside of work.

As she finally made her way home, she unlocked her front door, grabbed the mail, and headed inside, making sure the door was locked behind her, and headed straight for the shower.

Once she was under the hot water, Sutton was on auto-pilot as she made sure that her legs were smooth, along with other parts of her, and then made sure that she had washed her body, and then her hair. When she was done, she wrapped a towel around her, and then her head, she wiped the steam off the mirror in the bathroom to make sure she had gotten all of the make-up off.

Since Sutton had a three days off, she grabbed her laundry basket and headed straight for the laundry room to start a load of laundry, and then headed for the bedroom to slip on a pair of panties, and an oversized t-shirt after drying herself off, and then went back to the bathroom to dry her hair before she caught up on much needed sleep.

As Sutton laid down in her large bed, her mind instantly went back to her time in Cape Elizabeth Maine, her home town. The town consisted of roughly ten thousand people, give or take, but she enjoyed her time there as a child, and well into her teenage years. Once Sutton had graduated from high school and went off to college, she found herself moving back to work at a local hospital.

At the age of twenty-five, Sutton had been in a local bar, and was getting hit on by an obnoxious drunk man, and was trying to politely decline his offer on buying her a drink, but a gorgeous man had walked up to her pretending to be her boyfriend and saved her.

Sebastian Meyers.

The handsome and charming man took Sutton through a whirl wind right from the start. He stood at six foot two which was extremely tall compared to her five foot five inch frame. His dark brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes made her weak in the knees, especially when he flashed her a cute little smirk when he'd find something she said funny. He almost portrayed the perfect man for the better part of a year, and then it turned into a nightmare. He turned into a man she didn't even recognize.

At first, it was little things. Sebastian would start to get hot headed, and snap at her over things she had no control of, like men speaking to her. It wasn't like she entertained them, but she was polite. Then it would turn into him getting violent with men that approached her, causing Sebastian to think that she had dressed to provoke other men to approaching her, which wasn't the case. The night that she had ended things, he had physically attacked a man for wanting to take a picture of his car, but the man had asked Sutton instead, and it snapped Sebastian into another world, so she ended things. That sent him into a whole other universe, and began to make her life a living hell. He would show up at her work, leave flowers on her car, call her all hours of the day and night, and then show up at her home. She had decided to put a restraining order on him, and was surprised that it had stopped him.

Once she had got the restraining order, she had decided to turn in her two week notice at the hospital, and pack up her things and get away since her parents and grand parents had moved to Colorado when she was in college. When she decided to move, she had laid out a map and threw a dart and watched as it landed in California, so she did some research on small towns, wanting a small town vibe, which she had found in Charming.

Since Sutton had trouble shutting off her mind, the brunette let out a frustrated sigh, but was grateful that she didn't have to worry about going to work the next morning, so she decided to get dressed. Putting on a pair of ripped skinny boyfriend jeans, and then a white laced bra, she added a low cut white t-shirt, then rolled up the hem of her jeans twice, and put on nude pumps.

Heading to the bathroom, Sutton didn't bother putting on any make-up besides some mascara, and then brushed her teeth, and headed out of the house after grabbing her purse and cell phone and car keys. Getting into black range rover, Sutton headed to the store, not realizing that her life was about to go throug another whirl wind.

 **-SOA-**

Being on the road for almost two weeks was absolutely exhausting after a while, even though he loved the life style that he lived. He lived for the Sons of Anarchy. He loved the rush that the club offered, along with spending nights with different women. But, there came a time, where he just wanted some down time after a few long weeks being extremely busy. When he had arrived in Charming just a few short hours ago, his kutte had to be cleaned and repaired since he had gotten blood on it, along with a few tears. He had to admit that he was slightly surprised when the Queen of Samcro had offered to do it for him, explaining that she knew he was exhausted, so he didn't protest, it was one less thing he had to worry about.

Now, as he stood in the middle of the grocery store, he felt absolutely naked without the leather kutte, and felt as if people were staring at him. He knew that it was against club rules to not have on his kutte, but nothing was going to stand in his way of getting groceries for his small apartment that hadn't been stocked in weeks.

The tattooed man made his way up and down the aisles filling the grocery cart, something he hated doing, but was a necessity. He knew that if he could have asked one of the numerous crow-eaters, or even the Queen herself, but the truth was, they would end up picking the wrong things, or the things he didn't eat.

Happy Lowman, better known as the Tacoma Killer, was known as a simple type of man around the club house. He was known for being intimidating, especially since he tortured and killed people for a living, and didn't blink an eye at the sight of danger. He was the type of man to shoot first, and not bothered asking questions later. But, when it came to his home, his private life, he was a different man that the club didn't see. His home was extremely spotless, and his refridgerator along with cabinets were filled with mostly healthy foods. It wasn't like he went out of his way to make sure that he ate healthy, it's just something he had grown accustomed to once he had started living on his own. It didn't help this his single mother raised him on anything she could afford at the time, and even though he was grateful for everything she had done for him, he couldn't find himself eating the same stuff he did as a child.

Hearing the sounds of bitch heels clacking against the grocery store floor, he glanced up from the cereals that he was looking at, to see a brunette woman entering the same aisle. At first, he turned his attention back to what he was looking at, and then looked at the woman a second time, and immediately noticed her curvey figure, along with her large bust size, and dark brown hair.

Getting a box of cereal, then putting it in the cart, Happy had made his way towards the woman as he scanned the shelves, and found himself glancing at the woman from head to toe. He had to admit that she was down right gorgeous without much make-up, if any. Happy never found himself paying close attention to a woman's looks before, but he noticed the length of her brown hair as she passed him, and saw it almost touching her lower back, and caught a glimpse of her plump lips.

As Happy went through the store, he realized that he and the dark haired woman were going up and down the aisle opposite, and he found himself checking her out even more by the time he headed to the cash registers, and saw her approaching.

"Go ahead." Happy gruffed out to the woman, seeing that her eyes were a dark blue gray color.

"You sure?" Her voice came out soft as she locked eyes with him.

"Yeah." Happy gave her a nod and watched as she flashed him a bright smile.

"Thank you."

Happy watched as the brunette woman unloaded her cart and quickly realized that he was watching her every move without thinking twice about it. Then he noticed out of the corner of his eye, Wayne Unser and David Hale approaching on the other sidd of them.

"Hey Sutton." Wayne stated, catching the brunette's attention.

'Sutton' Happy thought to himself, realizing that she had a unique name.

"Hey Wayne, David." Sutton smiled as she moved around the cart to allow the cashier to ring up her items and approached Hale and Unser.

Happy tried to not look at the three talking, especially since David Hale kept glancing to the tattooed man, "Saw your car outside, wanted to see how you were holding up after the other night." Wayne commented, causing Happy to grow curious.

'What happened the other night?' He thought to himself.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Sutton gave a soft smile, "I was a little shaken up, but I'm alright now."

"Well, he is ban from Saint Thomas after the stunt he pulled, so if he shows up again, security guards know to call the police." Hale commented, causing Happy to realize that Sutton must of worked at the hospital.

Happy watched silently, with his mind wondering to the woman in front of him, as she paid for her groceries, and then got the bagged items and put them in the cart, with Unser and Hale following her out of the store, and towards a black vehicle.

His dark eyes glanced to the floor, trying to get his mind off of the gorgeous woman he had just saw, knowing that she was far from being a gash or even just a one night stand, and noticed that there was something laying on the ground, causing him to furrow his eyes.

He looked further and realized that she must have dropped her name badge for Saint Thomas, and bent over to pick it up. Happy examined the picture for a moment before sticking it in his back pocket, and decided that instead of rushing out of the store to give it back, he'd go out of his way to stop at the hospital. Then, he decided that he was going to see what he could find out about Doctor Sutton Wilson.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 **Honestly, I had no intention of doing a Happy/OC story, but for some reason, I can't resist. I have so much planned for this story, and it's going to be a different direction compared to the others I have, so do not let the title fool you (Insert evil laugh) - I will go ahead and state that this will be considered my 'baby' for the next few days, maybe week, because I'm really excited for this.**

 **As always, I do not own any of the SOA characters that will appear through out this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own any of the SOA characters that will appear through out this story. Also, thank you for taking the time to read this story!**

Chapter 2 **\- Perfect Guy**

"Need a favor." Happy spoke lowly to the Intelligence Officer, Juice Ortiz.

"Uh, Okay..." Juice raised a cautious eyebrow at the man's deep raspy voice, knowing that Happy Lowman usually didn't ask for favors, and turned to look at the Tacoma Killer.

Juice watched as the intimidating tattooed man put his hand into his jean pocket and pulled something out, but before handing it to him, his dark eyes narrowed to him, "Stays between us, got it?" Happy glared.

"Y-Yeah, of course." Juice nodded his head, grabbing the Saint Thomas hospital ID to see a picture of a pretty brunette, "She's pretty..." Juice commented, not thinking, and felt the man's dark eyes on him, causing him to quickly turn around to face his computer, "Shouldn't take too long." Happy gave a nod, deciding to pull up a chair next to the man and watched as Juice typed away at his keyboard.

It had been a couple of days since Happy had seen Sutton at the grocery store. He had managed to head to Saint Thomas with a few of the guys from the club, since Jax Teller's son was born prematurely, but he had to admit that he was slightly disappointed that he didn't see the brunette beauty.

"Hm." He heard Juice hum, causing him to raise his head to look at the computer screen, "Says she's from Cape Elizabeth Maine, no record really." Juice commented, "A couple speeding tickets." Juice added.

Happy gave a nod, getting ready to get up from the chair he was sitting in when he noticed Juice curse under his breath lightly, "What?" Happy questioned, leaning over to rest his hand on a small section of the desk.

"Looks like she got a restraining order against someone." Juice stated.

"Does it say why?" Happy questioned, now overly curious about the woman he saw at the grocery store the other day.

"Uh.." Juice rattled off, "Harassment, stalking. Looks like a relationship gone bad or something."

Happy gave a nod, not like the idea of someone stalking and harassing the dark haired woman and he wasn't even sure why. Finally hearing enough, he decided to head out of the club house and towards Saint Thomas in hopes of returning the hospital badge that she probably needed.

Since he knew that the club business was rather slow at the moment, he was thankful that no one questioned where he was going as he walked out of the club house and into the California morning, placing his sunglasses over his eyes and headed straight for his bike.

Starting up the Harley, wasting no time in exiting the parking lot of Teller-Morrow, Happy headed towards Main Street. As he stopped at the first red light, he glanced around the somewhat busy sidewalk seeing people opening up stores, and getting ready for work when he caught brown hair bouncing up and down.

Happy narrowed his eyes to get a better look and noticed that the woman had on a pair of black yoga pants that hugged her apple shaped bottom, and a loose fitting tank top that showed off her tanned skin and shoulders. Once he realized that the light had turned green, he took off and passed the woman and glanced towards her face and recognized her instantly.

Sutton.

He knew that he couldn't just approach her on Main Street, especially with his kutte on and everyone completely aware of who he was and what type of club he was involved in, but he needed to get the ID badge back to her, so he decided to drive ahead a few hundred feet and parked his bike.

Getting off the Harley, Happy saw the woman approaching but was slowing down, most likely do to the street corner, finding the perfect oppurtunity to stop her.

Happy saw her eyes lock with him, and he decided to raise a hand to stop her, since she had ear buds in her ears, and watched as she took them out, but came to a complete stop in front of him. He had to admit that she was extremely short compared to his tall frame, and his dark eyes glanced down to her sweat glistening chest, and quickly tore his eyes away.

"Yeah?" Sutton breathed out.

"Uh, you dropped this the other day at the store." Happy reached into his pocket to pull out the badge.

"Oh thank God." Sutton sighed in relief as she took the badge from him, "I've been looking everywhere for this." Sutton added with a smile, "Seriously thank you. You have no idea how much paperwork you just saved me."

"No problem. I was getting ready to drop it off at Saint Thomas." Happy explained, and noticed David Hale pulling up, causing him to roll his eyes behind the dark sunglasses.

"Well I really appreciate it..." Sutton kind of fished for his name.

"Happy...Lowman..." Happy added his last name just so the gorgeous woman wouldn't question if Happy was his first name like most people did.

"Sutton, everything okay here?" David Hale approached glancing to Sutton then glaring to Happy lightly.

"Yeah, he was just returning my work badge." Sutton held her small hand up and gestured to the plastic.

David Hale nodded his head, "Need a ride home? I'm getting ready to go that direction." Causing Happy to curl his lip with a small growl without thinking twice, because it was evident that Hale liked the woman.

"Uh, no thank you. Happy here just offered." Sutton gave a polite smile, "Thank you though."

Happy smirked to himself seeing David Hale's face get slightly red, and then bid Sutton a farewell, then turned to head back to his jeep without even glancing towards Happy.

Once Hale was in his jeep and drove out of the parking space, Sutton gave the Deputy Chief as wave, then turned to Happy.

"Sorry I kind of put you on the spot like that." Sutton laughed lightly, "He's kind of over bearing sometimes." Sutton added.

Happy gave a nod, knowing exactly what she meant, but under different circumstances. He didn't know why, but he felt relieved that the doctor didn't accept a ride from Captain America and found himself asking, "Do you need a ride home?" Happy questioned, and watched as she pulled her cell phone out of the waist band of her yoga pants, showing a hint of her stomach, and checked the time.

"Do you mind? I live a few blocks away. I have a meeting, and if I run, I'll end up being late." Sutton explained.

"Come on." Happy gestured his head towards his bike, and began to walk towards it and got on.

He was slightly impressed that he didn't have to tell her how to get on the bike, or how to hold on to make sure that she didn't fall off, and felt her large chest pressed against his back and then her small toned arms wrapped around his waist, then gave him her address so she didn't have to shout directions in his ear.

As he rode the few short blocks to Sutton's home, he took in the small light gray home home with white shutters and white porch, and parked his bike in the drive way, allowing her to get off of the bike.

"Really appreciate the ride." Sutton smiled, placing her hands on her hips, "And again, thank you for returning the work badge." Sutton added.

"You're welcome." Happy gave her a curt nod, and watched as she walked up the drive and to the front porch and unlocked the door and disappeared inside.

He had no idea what it was about this woman, but he felt like he needed to know her, at least hang out with her once just to find out more about her. It felt as if he was getting pulled to her, and it's something he had never epxeirenced in his life. Happy Lowman wasn't the type of man to go out of his way for a woman, let alone someone who wasn't apart of the Sons Of Anarchy scene.

"What the hell am I doing..." Happy muttered to himself as he got off his bike and took a few long strides to the front porch, and found himself knocking on the red front door.

A few moments later, the door opened, and Sutton appeared.

"Yeah?" Sutton smiled up to him.

"Uh, wanted to know if you wanted to hang out sometime?" Happy questioned, kicking himself in the ass for sounding like such a bitch.

Sutton furrowed her eyebrows for a moment, thinking if it was a good idea to hang out with the tattooed man standing in front of her. She had to admit, he was extremely handsome in a rough way, and his voice was something she definitely could get use to. She knew that making friends had to start somewhere, especially outside of David Hale and Wayne Unser, even though she hadn't actually hung out with either man.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Sutton nodded her head, deciding to go out on a limb, "Have a cell phone?" Sutton questioned, causing Happy to reach into his pocket and hand her his personal cell phone.

"Just call or text me anytime you're free." Sutton explained, "I work third shift though at the hospital so my days off usually consist of three days, Wednesday through Friday."

Happy gave a nod and excepted his cell phone back and stuffed it into his jean pocket, "I'll give you a call." Happy stated, and backed off of her porch and headed straight for his bike.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I can't thank you guys enough for the reviews, favorites and follows. It means the world to me that you guys enjoy reading my stories. As always, I do not own any of the SOA characters that will appear through out this story. I will go ahead and state that the first several chapters will be rather slow in the club aspect since in this story, nothing has started to pick up yet.

Chapter 3 **\- Perfect Guy**

"Sutton, can I talk to you for a minute?" Margaret Murphy questioned quietly, just as Sutton was about to clock out, and the brunette gave a nod.

"Yeah, is everything alright?" Sutton questioned, following the red head out of the break room and towards a quiet area of the hallway.

"Everything is fine." Margaret smiled softly, "I was wanting to see how you're adjusting to Saint Thomas." She added.

"I like it a lot. Third shift is a little slower compared to what I'm use to back in Maine though." Sutton laughed lightly, stiffling back a yawn.

"I was wanting to talk to you about that actually." Margaret commented, and held out a piece of paper for Sutton to exam, "We are wanting to switch you to first shift which would be six to six, but you'd also be on call, would you be up for that?" The red head questioned.

Sutton thought it over for a moment, then examined the paper fully, seeing that her schedule would remain the same for the most part, but she would still be making the same amount on her checks, and would have an extra day off.

"When would you want me to switch?" Sutton questioned.

"Well, we know that you've been here for a few months on third, so we decided that if you'd like to take the position we will give you two weeks off in order to adjust to the time schedule. Of course, since it's such short notice, we'll pay you for the days that you would normally work if you were on third." Margaret explained, causing Sutton's blue eyes to buldge out of her head almost.

"Are you serious?" Sutton questioned, almost in disbelief, causing Margaret to laugh lightly.

"Yes, I'm serious." Margaret smiled, "So, if you want, you can take a day to think about it, or if you know your answer, we can go ahead and fill your spot on third."

Sutton couldn't help but to nod her head at the offer, "Absolutely, I'll take it."

Margaret gave her a nod, and scribbled something down on the file that she was holding in her hand, "If you want to go ahead and clock out, then meet me in my office, we can switch over your scheduling, and then you can start on your two week vacation."

Sutton had to admit that she was looking forward to living life as an actual human instead of almost like a vampire. Since she had started working third shift, she hadn't gotten use to sleeping during the day, so by the time the hospital was dead in the middle of the night, she found herself nodding off. It didn't help that whenever she had walked out of the hospital in the morning when the sun was coming up, she felt like she hissed and covered her eyes like a vampire.

As the brunette doctor made her way to the break room to clock out, she caught a glimpse of the familiar leather kuttes, the exact same kind that she had saw Happy wear the day he had asked her to hang out.

Since her work schedule wasn't necessarily normal to someone who worked in a garage, they both found it hard to scheduel a time to hang out. It didn't stop Happy from texting her and replying through out the night, just killing time in a way to get to know each other a little before they actually hung out. Sutton had to admit that she was pretty impressed with how well Happy was communicating with her, and taking the time to ask her questions.

It was almost four days ago when Sutton was sitting behind the nurses station while a nurse was on her dinner break, and heard the elevator doors ring to reveal Happy Lowman holding a plastic bag containing Chinese food. She had never been so grateful that he went out of his way to surprise her with food, and ended up going to the break room with him to eat once the nurse had came back.

Sutton had to admit that the short amount of time that she had spent with the tattooed man, she enjoyed his company. Even though his voice was deep and raspy, his laugh was contagious, and his smile was infectious. She knew that he came across as intimidating, but she realized that she felt safe with the funny man. She had learned that his mother had passed away almost three years ago, along with learning that he was in a motorcycle club, and traveled some on runs, which meant charity events.

Once she was clocked out, she headed straight to Margaret Murphy's office to try to get through the paper work as quickly as possible because she was absolutely exhausted and running on very little sleep.

As Sutton was finishing up the paperwork, she felt her Iphone vibrating in her large purse, and assumed that it was Happy, considering that he'd text her whenever he would wake up.

"Need to get that?" Margaret questioned, laughing lightly at the sound of the phone hitting something in the purse.

"Sorry..." Sutton blushed, digging into her phone to glance at the screen then pulled it out to read the text message.

 **At the hospital with a few guys. You still here? - Happy**

Sutton decided to wait to text back until she was finished in Margaret's office, and watched as she finalized the paperwork, "Well Sutton, we'll see you again in two weeks. Make sure you don't forget the meetings though." The administrator added.

"Alright, thank you." Sutton smiled, and stood up and grabbed her purse, and headed for the door. Stiffling back a yawn, Sutton went to reply to Happy's text message as she made her way through the hallway in order to give report to the day shift doctor.

Just as Sutton was about to hit send on the phone, she ran straight into something hard, causing her to stumble back, "Ow.." Sutton frowned as she hit her elbow on the railing of the wall but felt a large hand on her arm to stop her from falling on her butt.

"You okay?" Sutton looked up to an unfamiliar voice, to see a pair of blue eyes looking down at her, black crazy hair, and then the same kutte as Happy's.

"Yeah, sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking." Sutton gave a polite smile, and noticed how rough and crazy the man looked.

"It was my fault doll, wasn't paying attention either. Tig Trager." Tig stuck his hand out that was full of rings.

"Sutton Wilson." She shook the man's hand.

"Sutton..." Sutton turned to the sound of Happy's raspy voice, and then watched as he glared at Tig, "He bothering you?" Happy questioned, causing Tig to chuckle.

"Ran into each other, just meeting the new doctor everyone seems to love." Tig commented with a wicked grin, causing Happy to roll his eyes.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Tig, but if you'll excuse me, I'm ready to go home." Sutton smiled to the man, then to Happy, "I'll talk to you later?" Sutton questioned.

Happy gave a nod, "I'll walk with you..." Happy spoke lowly, and put a large hand on her lower back and pushed her lightly past Tig, knowing that he was going to start with inappropriate comments at any moment.

Walking to the elevator in silence, Happy pushed the button to go to the first floor, and the two didn't have to wait long until the doors opened, allowing them to step inside, and then the tattooed man pressed the button for the first floor.

"Stop to visit Abel?" Sutton questioned as she leaned against the elevator wall.

Happy shook his head, "Saw your car in the parking lot, wanting to make sure you were alright." Happy stated, "Tig and I are getting ready to head out of town for a couple of days." Happy added.

"Oh, a charity run?" Sutton questioned.

"Nah, going to go visit some friends of the club." Happy stated, and leaned forward to stop the elevator causing Riley to raise an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" Sutton questioned, seeing the man stand in front of her, almost towering over her as he placed his large hands on her hips.

"Wanted to do this." Happy stated, then leaned down and capture her plump lips slowly, testing the waters to make sure he didn't get slapped by the woman, and was surprised that she opened her mouth slightly to allow his tongue in.

Sutton found her head floating in the clouds as Happy pushed his body against her as he deepend the kiss for a brief moment before pulling away, and then starting the elevator back up, causing her cheeks to blush slightly.

"When I get back, I'm taking you on a date." Happy announced, glancing to the dark haired woman, trying to fight his jeans from getting tighter with just one kiss.

"O-Okay.." Sutton breathed out, shaking her head with a small laugh, "Oh, I'm getting switched to day shift, so I'll have two weeks off to get back on track with sleeping."

Happy gave a nod and heard the elevator door ding, making them both realize that they had reached the first floor. Happy allowed Sutton to walk out first, and then followed her through the hall and then out of the hospital to escort her to her SUV.

"I'll call you when I can..." Happy stated, as Sutton got into the driver's seat.

"Alright, have fun." Sutton smiled and started her car, allowing Happy to back up before she drove out of the parking space, and glanced into the rear view mirror to see the man pull his cell phone out of his pocket and headed straight for his bike.

Happy's dark eyes watched as Sutton's car disappeared after he had let Tig know that he was ready to hit the road. Since he was closest with Tig, he found himself opening up to him about the doctor who seemed to captivate his mind. The tattooed man was beyond grateful that Tig didn't make any sort of snide comments or judemental ones on top of it.

"Ready to go?" Happy snapped out of his thoughts to Tig's voice.

"Yeah." Happy gave him a nod and started up his bike, waiting for Tig to follow his lead out of the parking lot of the hospital.

When Happy talked to Tig about Sutton, the crazy haired man immediately wanted to meet her, but Happy was against it. He didn't feel overly comfortable with another patched member meeting Sutton, especially since he didn't tell her about what the club did, or what he did for the club. But once he had let Tig know, that Sutton was unaware of the Sons of Anarchy and what they did, he understood.

"Man, you're going to have to tell her or it's going to come around and bite you in the ass." Tig commented as he took a sip of beer as he sat in Happy's living room a few nights ago.

"No point in explaining anything if nothing comes from it." Happy grumbled as he was fiddling with his beer bottle. "Besides, it's not like she's my old lady or anything." Happy added.

"What's this mean for the crow-eaters?" Tig raised an amused eyebrow as he looked to the Tacoma killer.

Happy rolled his dark eyes, and decided to ignore the question because the truth wasn't he wasn't quite sure where that left him with certain things when it came to the club, like the crow-eaters. He had been with a few since meeting Sutton, but he found himself not really enjoying the women who would do anything as of late, and he knew that it was probably due to the brunette woman.

Once Happy and Tig had arrived at the Tacoma Charter later that evening, Happy had made his way to the dorm room that he would be crashing in for a few days, ignoring a few crow eaters that were approaching him, because he was in desperate need of a shower to get the dirt off of him.

As he stripped out of his clothes, he emptied his weapons onto the small table, and then his wallet, prepaid phone, along with his personal cell phone, and glanced at the time to see that it was going on nine o'clock, and found himself picking it up to call Sutton.

After listening to the other end of the phone ringing a couple of times, he was about to hang up when he heard her voice come over the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey girl. What you doing?" Happy questioned.

"Oh, just watching Bates Motel. Did you make it to Washington yet?" Sutton questioned back.

"Yeah, just got in a few minutes ago. Gonna take a shower and go to bed. Gotta long day tomorrow." Happy explained as he headed to the small bathroom and started up the shower so the water would get hot.

"Sounds like you're tired." Sutton commented, "But thanks for calling to let me know you made it safely."

Happy smiled to himself practically picturing the brunettes bright smile, "Yeah, I'll talk to you tomorrow sometime though, yeah?" Happy questioned.

"Yeah, good night Hap." Sutton chuckled lightly.

"Night Sutton." Happy ended the call and tossed the phone onto the bed from the door way of the bathroom, then stripped out of his boxers and stepped into the shower, trying to rid his mind of Sutton Wilson.

Sutton found herself laying on her large leather couch with a thin blanket over her as Bates Motel was playing, and kept thinking of how Happy had stopped the elevator to kiss her. It was like the images of that afternoon was replayng in her head, causing her to keep licking her lips.

Since Sutton had slept most of the day and well into the afternoon she wasn't able to even try to get her sleeping schedule on track, so she knew that she would have to pull an all nighter eventually, so she decided to enjoy catching up on TV shows.

The dark haired woman found herself picking up her cell phone, and going to the text log from Happy the night before, and hit the little space to start typing.

 **Would you want to come to my house for dinner when you get back to town? I haven't been able to properly use the kitchen since I've moved in. Just let me know.**

Sutton placed her phone on the coffee table, and decided to heat up some left over Chinese that she had ordered when she had woken up earlier that evening, and then plopped back down on the couch and began to eat and focus her attention on Bates Motel.

 **-SOA-**

The next afternoon, Sutton woke up on the couch, with the smell of the Chinese food from the night before lingering, causing her to scrunch her nose and cringe. Quickly getting off the couch, Sutton moved to open the living room windows to air the place out, and then moved to put the trash into the trash can and tied it up to take it outside.

"That's disgusting." Sutton muttered to herself as she walked outside to head dispose of the trash in the trash can. Sutton noticed mail in the mailbox as she headed back inside, and stopped to grab it, immediately noticing a 'care' package next to the door from her parents, causing her to chuckle.

Carrying the large box inside, Sutton dropped the rest of her mail on the small island that seperated the kitchen and living room, and then headed to the couch to open the box.

Once the box was opened, Sutton's eyes bugged out of her head, realizing that her parents had went to the extreme with small gifts for her, something they normally did every couple of weeks to brighten her day. Even though Sutton had tried to protest, explaining that she didn't need them buying her things, they argued right back. As she started out at the top of the packed box, she pulled out a picture frame of her parents and grandparents that was taken in Colorado when she went to visit before moving to California, causing her to smile, and sit it on the coffee table.

"Jesus Ma..." Sutton laughed, pulling out the two small boxes of Chai Latte coffee, along with two Pumpkin Spice boxes, and then a variety of different smells of wax cubes for her candle warmers. Then she noticed the little odds and ends of beauty supplies that she couldn't seem to find in Charming anywhere, but noticed that her mother had taken notice of the things she was missing, and sent quanties of to last her a couple of months, along with her favorite perfume.

Once Sutton was done rummaging through the box, she had decided to call her parents to thank them, and wasn't surprised when they answered right away.

"Hey hunny!" Her mom's voice came through the phone.

"Hey Ma, I got your care package." Sutton laughed lightly hearing her father's voice in the background telling her mom to put the call on speaker phone, "Thank you." Sutton added.

"It's no problem sweetheart." Annie smiled through the phone, "Did you see the envelope though? You're father decided to put it at the very bottom."

Sutton furrowed her eyebrows, "No, I'll check." Sutton stated, then dug through the box to the very bottom and saw the envelope, and pulled it out to open it, "Why did he put it at the bottom?" Sutton questioned as she opened it.

"Didn't want those damn carriers trying to hijack it." Rocky, her father, stated into the phone causing Sutton to laugh out loud.

"Dad, I don't think carriers go through the packages." Sutton laughed, and then stopped seeing the few hundred dollar bills in the envelope.

"I think she realized it was money, she's quiet." Annie commented to Rocky, "Told you that she would be shocked. Surprised that girl doesn't have a heart condition." Annie chuckled.

"I can't accept this guys, it's too much." Sutton tried to protest, "You guys, you act like I don't have a decent paying job or something." Sutton added.

"We know Sutton, but you just moved and haven't gotten completely settled. It's our way of saying how proud we are of you." Rocky spoke first, "Besides, you can use the money to buy yourself something pretty."

Sutton smiled, "Thank you guys, but seriously, you can't keep using the excuse that I just moved. It's been a few months now."

"Don't argue with your parents Sutton." She heard her grandma's voice through the speaker, "Besides, you always complain about not having enough clothes. You get that from me. You could have an entire walk-in closet, and still think you don't have enough clothes and shoes." Ellie, her grandmother added.

"Hey Grams." Sutton laughed, "Where's grandpa?" Sutton questioned.

"Oh, he went out fishing with a friend he met from the country club, but he sends his love dear."

"Tell him I love him too." Sutton stated, "While I have you guys on the phone, with Christmas, what are your guys plans?"

"Christmas? That's still like five months away baby." Annie commented, "Are you wanting to come here or do you want us to fly out there?" Annie questioned, "I know how you like to plan ahead, but five months is a little crazy."

Sutton smirked with a small laugh, "Well, it doesn't snow in Charming." Sutton started, "Besides, I don't want you guys traveling during the holidays, and it'd be cheaper for me to fly out there." Sutton explained further.

"How long are you thinking? Through the New Year?" Rocky questioed.

Sutton thought for a moment and knew that if she had put in for vacation time it would be accepted, but she was thinking about how long she wanted to be subjected to her parents large Colorado home and countless holiday parties, "I can probably stay to the New Year. I'll have to talk to my boss, put the time in and see if it gets accepted."

"It damn well better get accepted!" Rocky hollered into the phone, "Haven't seen my baby girl in forever, besides, I'm making your mother withhold on the usual holiday parties."

Sutton laughed and realized that she had a call coming in, "Guys, I'm going to have to get off here, I have another call coming in, but I'll let you guys know about the vacation time and flights." Sutton explained, "Thank you again for the package and money, I love you guys!"

"We love you too baby!"

Sutton couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she switched calls, "Hello?"

"What you doing?" Happy's voice rang out over the phone.

"Just got off the phone with my parents." Sutton explained, putting the items from the package on the coffee table to put them away.

"How are they? They're in Colorado right?" Happy questioned.

"Yeah. They're good. I'm thinking about going to visit them for Christmas." Sutton started to say, "I haven't seen them since I stopped on my way to Charming, so I kinda miss them."

"Christmas is still a few months away." Happy chuckled lowly into the phone.

"I know, but I have to request time off, then book a flight." Sutton added, causing Happy to laugh a little more.

"So, I got your text this morning, you're wanting to cook me dinner?" Happy questioned lowly into the phone.

"Yeah, I'd like to." Sutton bit her bottom lip, preparing herself for his answer.

"How's tonight sound?" Happy questioned, "We're heading back here to town here in a few minutes."

"But you just got up there." Sutton furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yeah well, our friends aren't in the mood for vistors I suppose." Happy joked, "They ended up having to cut the visit short, so we decided to just head back to Charming."

"Alright, well dinner tonight then? What would you like? I'm a pretty decent cook." Sutton was definitely confident with her cooking ability, and waited for Happy's answer.

"Anything girl. But look, I'm gonna get off here and head back to Charming. I'll come by when I get a shower and cleaned up from the road."

"Okay, I'm looking forward to it." Sutton smiled and ended the phone call, then looked around the room to see that she had some major cleaning to do, along with going to the grocery store, and preparing dinner, and showering. Sutton jumped up from the couch in order to get ready to spend the evening with Happy Lowman.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 **So, to clear things up, Sutton's parents names are Rocky and Annie. Grandparents names are Ellie and Bob and they all four live in Colorado. Sutton still also doesn't know about the club, and won't for a while at least.**

 *****I have the next 2-3 chapters finished (I can't remember which) annnnd it's a snow day! So that means that I am not leaving my house, and will work on this story through out the day, so if I get a few more chapters out this afternoon, check back for another update today.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Honestly, you're support on this story is so awesome and appreciated! Thank you for taking the time to read, review, favorite and follow! As always though, I do not own any of the SOA characters that will appear through out this story.**

Chapter 4 **\- Perfect Guy**

Deciding to run a hot bath in order to shave, Sutton had made sure the front door was locked, before she headed to the bathroom and stripped out of her yoga shorts, panties and over-sized t-shirt, and tied her long hair into a bun at the top of her head turned on the Itunes on her phone, laid it on the counter of the sink and stepped into the bubbled water.

"I need to find a place that waxes..." Sutton grumbled to herself as she began the process of shaving her legs first.

As Sutton went through the motion of shaving her toned legs and other parts of her body, she made a mental note of a grocery list, realizing that she had no idea what to cook, or even wear for the night. Of course, Happy said that he would eat anything, but that didn't really give a whole lot to go on. Especially since she was sort of a health nut, and tried to eat healthy for the most part, then decided that no one could go wrong with pasta. She had learned to make a three cheese pasta from her mother, and everyone always loved it, so she figured if she made it, and Happy didn't like it, he was to not be trusted.

Once Sutton drained the water, then started the actual shower to wash her body, and shampoo her hair, she wasted no time in finishing the process of the shower, and turning the water off, and wrapping a towel around her before stepping out, then wrapping a towel around her hair.

As she was listening to the music that was playing, Sutton wiped the steam off the mirror in order to brush her teeth, then apply make-up, so she could head to the store and pay a few bills.

Applying a small amount of foundation, Sutton rubbed in the liquid, and then grabbed her contour and highlighting kit, so she looked half way decent for the evening and went to work on covering up the small bags under her eyes, and to define her cheek bones, then brushed in the colors until her face looked flawless.

"This shit is for the birds." Sutton realized that she didn't need to impress the tattooed man because he had seen her without make-up at the hospital, but it was like an unspoken rule to put effort in for a date night, if she could even consider it a date. After applying a subtle but smokey eye look on her eye lids, she added mascara, and then grabbed her favorite red lipstick that she would use for when she'd go out, knowing that it'd wear off through out the afternoon.

Heading into her bedroom, Sutton made sure that she was dried off before opening her drawer and slipping on a pair of gray laced boy cut panties, followed by a matching bra, and then went to her closet to pick out something to wear.

"I need chick friends..." Sutton looked up and down, debating on what was causal or not, especially since she hadn't been out with anyone since Sebastian.

Deciding on a pair of destroyed boyfriend jeans, she slipped them on, and was thankful that she had picked her favorite pair that hugged her legs and butt, and then bent over to roll the hems up, and then decided on a low cut gray tank top with spaghetti straps, and then grabbed her black pump heels and black leather jacket, tossing them on the bed, and headed to the bathroom to dry her hair.

Once Sutton had dried her hair, she decided to leave it naturally wavy, as she applied deodorant and perfume, then headed out of the bathroom with her phone in hand and stopped the music.

Grabbing her leather jacket, and slipping on her shoes, Sutton headed into the living room to grab her large purse, made sure that the money her parents had sent was in her wallet, she slipped on the jacket, shut the windows and headed out of the house.

 **-SOA-**

Once Happy had rode past the "Welcome To Charming" sign, he gave a nod to Tig and headed straight for his small home in order to take a quick shower and changed to meet Sutton at her place.

As soon as he pulled in front of his house, Happy pulled out his cell phone to text Sutton an estimated time that he would arrive so she would have an idea of when he would get there.

Getting off the Harley, Happy closed the distance to his front door, unlocking it quickly, and stepping inside and heading straight for his bathroom after sitting his gun and knife on the end table in the living room, along with his kutte. Kicking off his shoes, then stripping out of his clothes, he turned the hot water on, and then stepped into the shower.

Using the body wash, he made sure that he was cleaned, along with washing his face, and head, then stood under the water for a moment to get the suds off, before stepping out.

Once he was dried off, he went into his bedroom and put on a pair of boxers, clean jeans, a white t-shirt and then a blue and black flannel over it, and sprayed some cologne and put on socks. After getting dressed, Happy went through the house to retrieve his wallet, and weapons, and boots, then brushed his teeth and put on deodorant.

As Happy walked out of the house, he made sure his weapons were secure, and the door was locked before going to his bike, and wasted no time in starting it up and headed straight for Sutton's home.

 **-SOA-**

Sutton had rushed around making sure that her home was clean to perfection, along with making sure that the bathroom was spotless, along with the other rooms incase Happy wanted a tour of the place. The dark haired woman decided to re-open the windows and made sure that the food was cooking and would be on time.

The doctor had decided on making the three cheese pasta, along with slow cooking a roast with banana peppers and Au Jus Gravy, a salad along with home made apple pie for later.

Making sure that the candle warmer was on in the living room, and then lit a few candles that went with the smell in the warmer, and placed them on the small kitchen island that seperated the two rooms, and made sure that there was beer in the fridge. Once everything was spotless and put away, Sutton headed to the bathroom to make sure that her make-up hadn't smudge, and her hair was lightly curled, and headed back into the living room to wait for the tattooed man.

Sutton had found herself growing anxious as she waited for the man, and smiled to herself, since she hadn't expierenced butterflies in her stomach in quite sometime. The last time had to of been when she had first met Sebastian and began dating him, which ended up turning badly. Pushing those thoughts aside when she heard the familiar sound of a motorcycle, Sutton took a deep breath.

When she heard a knock on the door, Sutton got off the couch and walked across the floor barefoot to answer the door.

"Hey.." Sutton smiled, holding the door open for the tall man, allowing him to walk inside.

"Hey yourself." Happy looked down to the woman, "You look amazing..." Happy took notice of her make-up, seeing that her eyes popped even more, and noticed that gray tank top exposing the swells of her breasts, and the jeans that hugged her thighs.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." Sutton smiled, "Dinner should be done here in a few minutes."

Happy followed Sutton further into the living room and took off his kutte and laid it on the back of the chair, and noticed that her blue eyes were on her weapons and tensed a little, "They bug you?" Happy questioned roughly.

"Uh, no. It's fine." Sutton shook her head with a little laugh, "Just didn't expect you to be carrying a big ass knife and gun."

"Got a permit for the gun." Happy lied, "The knife is just habit". Happy didn't lie on that one, "I'll put them on top of the fridge." Happy added, sensing that Sutton was slightly uncomortable after seeing them.

Sutton gave a nod, "Want a beer or anything?" Sutton questioned, following the man into the kitchen, watching him put the knife and gun on top of the fridge, then allowing her past him to open the door to the fridge.

"Beer, please."

Sutton grabbed two beers, and opened them. "Smells good." Happy commented, "What are we having?" He added.

"I made a three cheese pasta, roast, and salad. Decided on cooking an apple pie too." Sutton explained, "Wasn't really sure on what to make, so I just winged it."

"Going all out, aren't you?" Happy chuckled, taking the beer and taking a sip of it, "Gonna have to cook for you sometime if this is decent."

"Oh, that's putting some pressure on me now." Sutton joked, "Would you like to eat in here or the living room? I'm alright with either." Sutton questioned, moving around the kitchen to get plates and silver ware.

"Uh, living room, I'm use to eating on my couch." Happy stated.

"Me too." Sutton flashed a smile at him.

"Need help?" Happy questioned, watching Sutton putting the food on the plates and then looked around the kitchen for a moment.

"No, I got it. But if you want, you can take the silverware in there, and I'll bring the plates."

 **-SOA-**

"That was seriously the best food I've ever had." Happy admitted, "You cooked that?" Happy questioned, causing Sutton to laugh and give a nod.

"Yeah, slaved over the hot stove all day." Sutton joked, "Glad you liked it though." Sutton smiled to him, then went to put the dirty plates in the sink, but Happy stopped her.

"I got it." Happy stood up, "You cooked, I'll clean, Dishwasher?" Happy questioned, picking up the plates.

"You don't have to do that. I'll do it later." Sutton protested but Happy shook his head no, "Fine, can I at least help? It'll get done quicker."

Sutton had to admit that a guy has never offered to help clean up after she had cooked a meal, not even Sebastian when they had dated. She was extremely impressed with how sweet Happy was being, and how well she had gotten along with him, and how easily they could joke arond with each other.

Once the dishwasher was loaded and the kitchen was spotless, Sutton decided to pick out a movie while Happy volunteered to take out the trash for her, so she didn't have to.

When Happy came back inside, he plopped down on the couch after removing his cell phone from his pocket, and placing it on the large coffee table in front of the couch, and noticed the picture frame.

"This your family?" Happy questioned, picking it up to examine the people, and noticed Sutton's bright smile.

"Yeah, my parents and grandparents." Sutton smiled, "My mom sent it to me today. It was the last time I was in Colorado before I moved here."

"It's good picture." Happy stated, placing the picture frame back down, and leaning back into the couch, and found himself reaching for the small framed girl, and pulling her into his side, letting her get comfortable, "Comfortable?" Happy questioned.

"Yeah..." Sutton smiled to herself, as she breathed in his cologne that some how made her feel at ease and protected, then grabbed the remote, "What kind of movie do you wanna watch?" Sutton questioned.

"Not that girly shit." Happy smirked down to her causing her to chuckle.

"I don't even watch those. It puts relationships to higher standards." Sutton handed the man the remote, allowing him to decide on the movie.

"Good with Halloween?" Happy questioned, seeing the Rob Zombie version on demand.

"Yeah, I'm good with it." Sutton agreed, "Try to not get too scared though." Sutton joked causing Happy's body to rumble with laughter as the movie started.

 **-SOA-**

Half way through the movie, Happy ended up laying on the couch with Sutton on his side, with her back against the couch, and felt himself more relaxed than he had been in years. Her small arm was laying across his stomach, as his tattoed arm was wrapped around her back, holding her close to his side.

Sutton felt Happy's toned abs underneath her nails, as she moved her hand, and wasn't sure what the tattooed man was doing to her.

Happy felt Sutton shift, causing his dark eyes to glance to her, and watched silently as she straddled his waist, with her dark hair falling to one side as her eyes were locked on him, almost silently asking for permission.

His ringed fingers went to her hips, waiting to see what she was going to do, and watched as she leaned down to capture his lips with hers. Happy found himself crashing his tongue into her mouth, sitting up to pull the woman closer, not being able to get enough of her, she wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing him to flip them carefully to where he was on top on her.

The moment he heard her moan into his mouth, he found himself feeling like he was back in high school as he grinded his center against hers, and his large hand went to her jean covered butt to squeeze it. Happy's large hand skimmed to her hip, then up her shirt slowly, realizing that she was allowing him access, and he groaned feeling her large breasts that were a little bigger than his hand.

"Jesus Christ..." Happy growled, feeling himself getting harder by the minute as he kneaded her breast, then switched the other as she moaned slightly in his mouth.

Happy's full lips moved from her lips, to her jaw, and down her neck, nipping lightly at her skin, causing her to throw her head back, allowing him better access, as he moved across to the front of her throat, and down towards her chest that was exposed due to the tank top. Feeling her nails scrape against his head, he laced both arms under her lower back, pulling her closer to him. When he got to the swell of her large breasts, Happy's large hands went to the sides of her breasts and pushed them together slightly, and then hooked a finger into her tank top to pull it down some, and placed a few kisses and nips across the flesh, and then heard his pre-paid phone ringing, causing him to growl in frustration.

"Don't answer it." Sutton breathed out, her cheeks flushed as Happy leaned back up to capture her lips with his.

"Have to..." Happy hated the fact that he was being interrupted as he was slowly starting to explore the beautiful woman's body, and pushed himself up to where he was resting on his knees between her legs that were hooked over his, and reached for the phone to see that Tig was calling.

Happy's dark eyes stayed on the woman below him as he answered the phone.

"Yeah?" Happy growled, watching Sutton sit up, and lift his shirt and flannel, exposing his toned tattooed abs, and felt her warm plump lips against his skin.

'Hate to interrupt, but the club needs you.' Tig's voice came through as Sutton's lips were trailing across his stomach, going further down, causing his breath to hitch for a split second, 'I called at a terrible time, huh?' Tig cackled.

"Shut up, I'll be there soon." Happy snapped, as his large hand went to the back of Sutton's soft hair, and grabbed a fist full carefully, as he hung up the phone and tossed it on the coffee table.

Happy leaned down, pulling Sutton back to where she was laying on her back, and hovered over her for a moment before capturing her lips again for a brief moment with hunger, "Gotta go..." Happy pulled away, having an internal fight with himself, not wanting to leave the dark haired woman alone, "Work." Happy added, trying to control his thoughts.

Sutton formed a small pout as she bit her bottom lip, almost driving Happy insane with the look, "Don't do that..." Happy warned, reaching for her bottom lip with the pad of his thumb, and pressed a simple kiss, "If it's not too late, maybe I can come back by?" Happy questioned.

"Yeah." Sutton gave a nod and watched as Happy got off of the couch in order to put his boots back on.

"Thank you for dinner." Happy stated as he kutte on, and then headed to the kitchen to get his knife and gun, then walked back into the kitchen, "If I can come back, just know, we don't have to do anything." Happy added, not wanting to treat the woman like a crow-eater. Sutton gave a smile, getting up from the couch and following Happy to the door, as he turned to tower over her, and leaned down to kiss her one last time, before going to deal with whatever was going on with the club.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Have I mentioned how awesome you guys are? Well, thank you again for the reviews, favorites and follows. It means the world to me. I have so much in store for this story, so I hope you all are prepared!**

Chapter 5 **\- Perfect Guy**

It had been a couple of weeks since Sutton had started first shift at Saint Thomas, and she had to admit that she enjoyed it much better than being on thirds. After having a two week vacation to get her sleep schedule on track, she had missed working and being on a schedule, even though she had found the time to hang out with Happy when he wasn't busy working.

Of course, Happy and Sutton had several make-out sessions while they were cuddled up on the couch together, almost like high schoolers, but had decided to not take it further, which was Happy's call until she felt comfortable enough with him, and had been on a few more dates, which surprised the hell out of her.

Walking out of Margaret's office, Sutton was beyond happy that her vacation time was approved for going to Colorado for Christmas, and then sent her mother a text giving her the days that she would be home, which would be from December 24 to January 2nd.

As she was walking down the hallway, heading towards the nurses station, she spotted one of the doctor's she had yet to meet, but noticed she was speaking to a man in the same leather kutte as Happy, and decided to do her morning rounds to check on the patients that were admitted during the night.

Heading to the first room, Sutton knocked on the door before entering, and smiled to the old man who was a frequent guest at Saint Thomas.

"Well well well...look what the cat drug in." He gave her a toothless grin, causing Sutton to smile back.

"How are you Mr. Martin?" Sutton questioned as she looked at his chart, and then checked his vitals.

"I'm alright. Had trouble breathing again last night, so the wife sent me here." Mr. Martin explained, "I asked for you last night and one of those bitchy nurses said you moved to days."

"Yeah, a position opened up. I couldn't take working thirds, I couldn't keep busy." Sutton smiled to the man who always seemed to be in good spirits even though he had several hospital visits since she had started.

"So, how's the charts looking doc?" He questioned.

"Good for the most part. Your oxygen levels are little low, so I'll have respiratory come up with some oxygen for you." She explained, "But other than that, healthy as an ox." Sutton added, "Anything else while I'm in here?" Sutton questioned.

"Couldn't sleep for shit last night, you think maybe you could have one of those nurses give me something to help for a couple of hours?" He questioned.

Sutton gave him a nod, "Yeah, I'll have someone come in with that."

"Thank you."

Sutton made her way out of the room, and went to find a nurse to give her instructions on what to give Mr. Martin so he could sleep comfortably for a couple of hours, and then went behind the desk to call the respiratory department.

"Dr. Wilson?" Sutton raised her head at her name, and saw the brunette doctor approaching her with a soft smile, "Dr. Knowles." She stuck out her hand.

"Nice to meet you. Heard a lot of great things about you." Sutton shook her hand.

"Likewise, Dr. Wilson."

"Please, call me Sutton." Sutton laughed, "I hate the whole doctor title, I hear it enough from patients, so please, call me Sutton."

"I'm Tara. Do you need any help with your rounds? I know sometimes the nurses like to slack, amazes me how some of them still have jobs." Tara laughed.

"No kidding." Sutton knew exactly what she meant, "If you aren't busy, yeah, that would be great."

Sutton was thankful for Tara's help, especially since she had almost ten patients, and then had volunteered to help out at the free clinic later that afternoon since one of the doctors ended up with the flu. So the two brunettes wasted no time in getting the check ins done, and then met back in the break room.

"How are you liking Charming so far?" Tara questioned, "Maragret mentioned that you moved to town a few months ago."

"Yeah, from Maine." Sutton stated as she took a drink of water, "But I like it here, I like the small town vibe it has, and it's not as busy as Cape Elizabeth was. Did you grow up here?" Sutton questioned.

"Yeah, born and raised, and then went off to Chicago after high school, and actually just recently moved back a couple of weeks ago." Tara stated, "I have to admit, you're probably one of the nicer doctors around here."

"Thanks." Sutton laughed, "I've been here for a few months now, and haven't been able to make any friends yet, so I'm blaming it on the bitchy nurses."

"Well, if you ever want to hang out, call me. I don't have many friends here either. It'll be good to have a someone to hang out with." Tara stated.

"I'd like that a lot actually, what's your number and I'll put it in my phone." Sutton had to admit she was probably more excited than she should be about making a friend, as she put Tara Knowles number into her phone, and then gave her's to Tara, and then noticed that Happy had text her.

 **Since you're getting off work soon, I bought Chinese take-out for us, and a few movies if you're interested, because I'm camped out in your driveway. - Hap**

Sutton couldn't help but to smile, as she hit the little bubble to reply back, knowing that she was due to clock out within the next five minutes. Especially knowing that she had the Friday and the weekend off, so she was definitely looking forward to drinking a few beers, eating take-out and cuddling with Happy Lowman.

 **Sounds fantastic.**

"Well, it's that time." Tara commented, gesturing to the clock.

"Thank God." Sutton got up from the table, following Tara to clock out, "If you aren't doing anything this weekend, we should go out for a few drinks or something, I haven't been out in _months._ " Sutton explained.

"That sounds perfect actually, I could use a few drinks. Saturday good for you?"

"Yeah. Definitely. Just text me and let me know." Sutton smiled and grabbed her purse and headed out the door with Chinese food calling her name.

 **-SOA-**

Once Sutton had gotten home, and allowed Happy to follow her inside, she excused herself to take a shower and then got dressed in a pair of gray yoga shorts, and a white t-shirt with her hair still slightly damp, and plopped down on the couch with a sigh.

"Long day?" Happy questioned, looking to the make-up free woman as she got comfortable on the couch.

"Yeah, my feet are killing me." Sutton stated, "Oh! Guess who made a friend today!?" Sutton grinned from ear to ear, causing Happy to chuckle.

"Who?" Happy amused her.

"Me!"

Happy laughed at the woman as he handed her a carton of chinese food, "Who?" Happy questioned as he opened his beer bottle.

"Tara Knowles."

Happy tensed at the all too familiar name. He knew that she had ties with samcro, especially Jax Teller, his Vice President. He immediately grew nervous, wondering if Tara had warned Sutton about the club and what they did in and outside of Charming.

"I forgot to tell Tig earlier that I wasn't going to take calls, I'm gonna step outside and call him real quick." Happy stated, standing up with his cell phone in hand, and headed outside before Sutton could say anything.

Once he got on the front porch, he sat down on the steps, dug into his pocket and lit a cigarettte, trying to figure out what to do. He knew that it was wrong to keep the truth from Sutton, but he didn't think he could handle the possibilty of her looking at him differently, especially after seeing her tense when she first noticed his gun and knife, so he opened the phone and called Tig.

"Yeah brother?"

"Need you to do me a favor." Happy replied, and Tig was silent waiting to hear the favor, "Sutton met Tara today at work. I need you to talk to Jax, tell him to let Tara know that she can't tell Sutton about the club, and what we do." Happy explained.

"Shit..." Tig sighed, "You know she's against the club killa." Tig added.

"I know, but if I talk to Tara, I'll do it the wrong way and it'll be the way Jax won't like." Happy added, "Just, please, I like this chick, and I want to be the one to tell her when the time is right."

"I got you." Tig stated, "Don't worry about it. I'll handle it myself." Tig added, causing Happy to chuckle, knowing that he would make good on his word, so Happy didn't have to seem vulnerable in front of his Vice President.

"Thanks man." Happy ended the call, put his cigarette out, and headed back inside Sutton's house with his shoulders feeling a little lighter.

 **-SOA-**

Later that evening, Happy and Sutton were laying together on the couch watching a movie, when Happy realized that Sutton had fallen asleep with her head on his chest, causing him to brush a piece of hair out of her face, then leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"Sutton..." Happy whispered, causing her to stir slightly, "Let me take you to bed and I'll get outta here." Happy added, moving carefully off the couch and then bending down to pick her up bridal style, causing her head to lean against his shoulder as he carried her into her large bedroom.

Happy effortlessly pulled the covers back on the large bed, and laid the small woman in the bed, "Hap..." Sutton mumbled.

"Yeah?" Happy brushed the hair out of her face as her head laid on the pillow.

"Want to stay?" Sutton questioned, with a sleepy voice, opening her eyes, and Happy realized that they had turnend completely gray, and he found himself nodding his head.

"Yeah. Let me turn the TV off and lock the door." Happy stated, walking out of the room, to lock up the house, making sure that everything was turned off, and then headed back into her room, noticing that she was standing in just a pair of boy cut laced panties as she was slipping a large shirt over her bare back that was facing him.

Happy slipped his t-shirt off, and threw it on the corner chair, and then unbuckled his belt and slipped his jeans off and went to the other side of the bed and crawled in, and watched Sutton move around the bedroom, cracked the windows and then crawled into the large bed and curled up next to Happy and pulled the covers up around them.

Happy leaned over to capture Sutton's lips, and then watched as she handed him the TV remote, causing him to chuckle, "Watch whatever you want. If it's porn, keep it down." Sutton joked as she let out a yawn and laid her head on his chest, and wrapped a leg around his lower stomach.

 **-SOA-**

The next morning Happy woke up with Sutton's apple shaped bottom pressed against him, causing him to growl when she wiggled without thinking, and it didn't help the fact that he had a serious case of morning wood. Happy wrapped an arm around her lower stomach to pull her closer to him, and his lips found her neck, and he began to kiss her lightly, in hopes she would wake up.

"Mmm..." Sutton moaned with a sleepy smile spreading across her face as she turned to look to the tatooed man, and then leaned over to kiss him.

"Gorgeous..." Happy gruffed out, with sleep still filling his voice, as she rolled over onto her back, allowing his hand to go up her shirt slightly, and then captured her lips with a deep kiss.

Sutten felt his large thick member pressing against her stomach, and she reached between them and grasped in through his boxers, causing him to moan into her mouth as she began to stroke him lightly. Their tongues crashed together, as Happy pulled the woman on top of him, and broke the kiss long enough to pull her shirt off, exposing her toned stomach and large breasts, and he instantly sat up and captured her nipple with his mouth, while his hand kneaded her other breast, and felt her wiggled her center against him.

Happy quickly flipped them to where Sutton was laying on her back, and trailed kisses down her chest and stomach, and looked up to her gray eyes when he hooked his fingers into her panties, and watched as she gave him a nod.

Without even thinking twice, Happy pulled her panties down to expose her silk mound, and decided to push his boxers off so he didn't have to later, and postitioned himself between her legs.

Happy rested his weight on one elbow, while his other large hand cupped the curve of her neck to pull her into a heated kiss as he thrusted into her slowly, causing Sutton's head to roll back with a moan of pleasure escaping her lips, as he gripped her hair lightly, trying to control himself at the tightness that surrounded him. He gave her a moment to adjust to his size, before capturing her lips again, and pulling out, and thrusting back into her, deeply, and repeating the rhythm.

He had been with more women than he could count, but Sutton was different. Within a matter of moments, Happy knew that there was no way he was letting her slip through his fingers, so he took his time pleasing her, making sure each thrust was slow, deep and calculated. Happy's lips were connected with hers, and any part of her skin when she'd moan out and throw her head back in pure ecstasy each time she reached an orgasm. Happy had never had so much difficulty controlling himself with anyone.

"Sutton..." Happy felt himself getting close after Sutton's fourth orgasm rippled through her body, she locked a toned leg around his lower back, his large hands grabbed hers and held them on either side of her head, as he continued his slow calculated thrusts, "Look at me..." Happy growled lowly, wanting to see her eyes locked on him, with her plump lips parted, as he picked up his pace some, causing her to bite her bottom lip, sending him over the edge within a matter of seconds, spilling himself inside of her, needing to claim her as his.

 **A/N: Whatcha think?**

 **I've decided to upload the next chapter as well, because I've been working on chapters through out the day yesterday since it's been like 3 degrees outside (No kidding at all) But I'm impressed with how well my muse is on this, I've made it up to Chapter 10 and my ideas are still going strong.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: As always, thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and follows! It means the world to me, I don't think I can tell you guys enough, you are all awesome!**

Chapter 6 **\- Perfect Guy**

Since it was Saturday, Sutton had made plans to hang out with Tara, and the brunettes had decided to go out of town on a small girls trip, which Happy had protested and pouted slightly since they hadn't been able to keep their hands off each other since their first morning together. And even though Sutton told him to suck it up, she found herself pouting just as much as he was.

"Why can't you have a girls night in town?" Happy questioned as he watched Sutton do her make-up, "And why do you need to wear that shit? You're gorgeous without it."

"We aren't having a girls night in town because Charming consists of two bars, along with a tattooed man who will end up kidnapping me." Sutton teased, "And I'm putting on make-up because I'm not going out looking like I haven't slept in three days."

Happy rolled his dark eyes, "But what if you need me? Do you even know where you're going?" Happy questioned, thankful that he had talked to Tig earlier that morning, explaining that he had a heart to heart with Tara, and she promised that she wouldn't be the one to tell Sutton about the club, especially with what Happy did for a living outside of working at the garage.

"We're going to Oakland I think." Sutter answered, and missed the way Happy tensed at the mention of the town, "It's the closest place that has decent food, and decent places to drink. If it makes you feel better, you are more than welcome to stay here until I get back." Sutton smirked to the man when he playfully glared at her.

"When do you plan on coming home?" Happy questioned, knowing that he had to stop by the club house for a bit, and he would definitely make sure that he would be at Sutton's house by the time she had gotten home.

"Probably midnight, one o'clock at the latest." Sutton finished up her make-up, and her hair, then moved into the bedroom to get dressed for the night, "We aren't twenty one anymore, our bar crawling days are behind us. We're just going to go eat, maybe do a little shopping, and then get a couple of drinks. Nothing too exciting."

Happy watched as she pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and slipped them on, and growled at the tightness, and then noticed the top she chose showed off the swells of her breasts, and glared at her.

"Are you silently stewing over my outfit choice?" Sutton laughed.

"You're wearing a jacket right? Maybe throw a sweater on. Don't want you getting cold." Happy stated, and watched as she rolled her eyes, and then bent down to get a pair of red high heels out and slipped them on her feet.

"She'll be here soon." Sutton announced, looking at the time on her cell phone.

"Seriously, if you need me, call." Happy stated, placing a hand on her stomach to stop her from moving and leaned down to kiss her, "If anyone gives you shit..."

"Call you, I know." Sutton finished his sentence, "I'll be fine. It's not like I haven't been out drinking before, and besides Tara will be with me, so it's not like I'm alone."

Sutton had to admit that she found herself starting to fall for Happy Lowman. He wasn't over bearing with her going out, but he was protective, making sure that she would be alright, "You're kinda cute when you get all protective." Sutton teased, poking him in the chest.

"Still say you stay in Charming." Happy smirked to her, "Need anything here while you're gone? Store trip or anything?" Happy asked, knowing that he was going to be posted up on the couch after he got back from the club house.

"Nope, went to the store the other day. I'll leave the spare key for you, in case you want to hang out or have to leave or whatever, but I do expect it back in my possession." Sutton stated, and Happy narrowed his eyes for a moment but gave her a nod.

Hearing the sound of a car horn, Sutton quickly kissed Happy's lips, then went to grab her leather jacket, phone and purse, and quickly got into the 'junk' drawer in the kitchen and laid the spare key on the counter.

"I'll see you later." Sutton stated at the front door.

"Be careful..." Happy warned as he leaned to kiss her forehead, and then watched as she headed out of the house and straight for Tara's car and watched her get in before shutting the front door, and headed straight for the couch.

 **-SOA-**

Happy found himself sitting on Sutton's couch, with Tig beside him a few minutes later. He had sent a text to Sutton, making sure that it was okay that the crazy haired man had been invited over, and he was thankful that she didn't mind.

"She's got a damn nice place." Tig commented looking around the house.

"Yeah, stop being nosey." Happy spoke from the couch as he cracked a beer open.

"Where did the two doctors go anyway?" Tig questioned as he plopped down on the couch, and went to put his feet on the coffee table, but Happy punched him in the arm.

"Went to Oakland." Happy explained, glancing at his cell phone to see if Sutton had text him back yet, and sighed, "Fucking hate that shit." Happy shook his head with frustration.

"That's Mayan territory man..." Tig whistled lowly, "At least she doesn't have ties to the club as of right now..." Tig added, meaning that Happy had kept whatever was going on between the two private.

"Not like I could tell her she couldn't go, or she should stick to Charming." Happy gruffed out, rolling his eyes as he picked something out on TV to watch.

"Brother, I got to tell you, I've never seen you like this. Especially ever since Sutton came barreling into your life. But, you're gonna have to tell her what we do, what you do." Tig explained taking a sip of beer, eyeing the Tacoma killer.

Happy ran a hand over his face, knowing that Tig was right, but Happy kept trying to rationalize that it was too soon to talk about the club, and what he did. He knew that he hated the fact that she was going to Oakland, but hoped that if something did happen, that she would call him.

"Want to take a ride to Oakland?" Tig questioned when Happy remained silent, knowing that Happy was struggling with the woman being in Mayan territory.

Happy let out a deep breath, "Nah. If she saw me, she'd never forgive me." Happy shook his head and heard his phone ding with a text message, grabbing it quickly, causing Tig to chuckle, he breathed out a sigh of relief seeing that Sutton had made it safely to dinner.

"This is going to be a long ass night." Happy muttered to himself, as he placed his personal cell phone next to him on the couch and tried to focus on the movie that was playing on the TV, instead of worrying about the brunette woman.

 **-SOA-**

Sutton and Tara had decided to eat at a little spanish restaurant that they had driven past after that had shopped at a few stores earlier in the evening.

"This food was delicious." Sutton commented with Tara agreeing.

Sutton had learned about Tara's time in New York, along with having the same type of ex-boyfriend problems that Sutton had to deal with when she lived in Maine, but had to admit that she was extremely grateful that Sebastian wasn't an ATF agent. She didn't have too much difficulty getting on getting a restraining order, and had explained what her relationship was like with the dark haired man, and what it turned into later on in their relationship.

Tara Knowles knew all too well what the club was capable of, and what they did for a living outside of working at the garage. But, when Tig Trager had shown up on her door step, explaining that Sutton was seeing one of the club members, but didn't give names, she was slightly worried for the brunette woman. The crazy haired man that she was all too familiar with growing up, explained that the club member didn't want Sutton finding out about what they did from anyone but him, and Tara knew better than to go against the club, so she decided to agree. Since Sutton had yet to bring up who she was seeing, it made the conversation flow more easily, so Tara didn't have to avoid talking about the Sons of Anarchy.

"You ready to get out of here?" Tara questioned, once they had finished their drinks, they had decided on not going out to a bar but instead, had decided to do a little more shopping and then head back to Charming.

"Yeah, let me just use the restroom first." Sutton paid for the check with her debit card, "Can you make sure they give the card back?" Sutton laughed seeing her new found friend glaring at her for paying.

"Yeah, of course." Tara stated, "But, this means I have to pay next time. Who knew you were so stubborn." Tara joked.

Sutton made her way to the bathroom, and once she was done, she had freshened herself up after washing her hands, then sent Happy a text letting him know the new plans, and chuckled when he quickly replied with a 'good'. Once Sutton had met back up with Tara, they wasted no time in leaving and went straight to Tara's car to head to a few shops they had missed earlier.

 **-SOA-**

Later that evening, Happy Lowman was laying on Sutton's couch after Tig had left, and kept thinking about what the man had said. He had to let her know about the club, but he didn't want to scare her off. The tattooed man had kept trying to play out all the different scenarios in regards of him telling her, and felt like it would just end badly, or scare her to the point that she wouldn't want to see him anymore, and he wasn't sure if he could handle that.

Happy hadn't been in any actual type of relationship since high school, and even then, those didn't last for more than a couple of months. He had spent most of his adult life just sleeping with different women, instead of worrying about how they felt, but he couldn't explain how Sutton was different. Normally, he would never put this much effort into a woman, he'd sleep with one, and then not look their way again, but he found himself craving more of the brunette doctor. When he had confided in Tig, he had been completely honest with the man about his feelings for the woman, knowing that he would be less likely to judge than the other club members.

Since Happy had started to see Sutton, he had not been with any crow eaters from the club house, or any other woman for that matter, because he knew, the moment he told her about the club and what went on, he'd be in hot water, and didn't need to add more problems to his life. It also helped that within the few days they started to sleep together, he wouldn't get bored with her at all.

Hearing the sound of a car pulling into the driveway, Happy leaned up to look out the window to see that Sutton was back from Oakland, allowing his tension to go away the moment he saw her face get out of the car.

Waiting for her to get to the door, he noticed that her small hands were full with bags, so he got up from the couch to help her, and headed straight for the door.

"Hey handsome." Sutton smiled as Happy grabbed the bags from her, "Thank you."

"How was it?" Happy questioned, following the woman inside, with his dark eyes on her jean covered butt, "Where you want these?" Happy questioned.

"Kitchen table is fine." Sutton explained, shrugging off her leather jacket, kicking off her high heeled shoes, then putting her purse on the little island table, "And it was a lot of fun, we're going to make it a new thing. Gives us something to do outside of work." Sutton explained.

Happy saw as Sutton was about to walk past him, but he held out an arm to stop her, and wrapped his arms around her, and leaned down to kiss her, taking her breath away.

"Wow..." Sutton laughed into Happy's chest, "What was that for?" Sutton questioned, "You act like you haven't seen me in weeks." Sutton teased, causing Happy to smack her butt playfully.

"Just glad you're safe and home." Happy added, "Now, I can have you all to myself." Happy added, lifting her up by her thighs just right under her butt, causing her legs to wrap around him, and carried her to his room.

"Hap, I'm still sore..." Sutton frowned to the tatooed man, as he kissed her neck. She had admitted to the tattooed man that he was the biggest and thickest she had ever been with, so it was hard for her to adjust.

"I know." Happy smirked, "Saw the way you were walking." Happy announced, getting a smack in the chest, "Besides, I just wanted to lay in bed with you and watch a movie. Your ass falls asleep on the couch." Happy added.

"I can't help that you pick boring movies." Sutton unwrapped her legs once they were in her bedroom, in order to get changed out of her clothes.

Happy watched as the woman stripped out of her jeans and shirt, and then took her bra off with her back facing him, and grabbed ahold of his shirt that he had left the night before and slipped it on. Then he decided to strip out of his clothes, just down to his boxers and climbed in the large bed with her and got under the covers.

Once they had agreed on a movie, Happy's tattooed arm was wrapped around the brunette, holding her close, with her head resting on his colorful chest, and noticed that her breathing had evened out, causing him to glance down to see her sound asleep, causing his body to shake lightly with laughter he was holding back. Instead of waking her, he decided to just hold her against him as he focused his attention on the movie.

When the credits to the movie began to play, indictating that the movie was over, Happy had turned off the TV, and rolled to face the woman's back, and sighed with content, and found himself dozing off, only to be interrupted by the sound of Sutton's phone ringing in the kitchen.

"Babe..." Happy rasped lowly, rubbing Sutton's thigh to wake her, thinking that it could be the hospital calling her.

"Hm?" Sutton hummed, snuggling her back into his chest.

"Your phone is ringing." Happy moved to rub her arm to wake her more, and watched as her head nodded, and she slowly moved out of the bed and across the bedroom floor and out the door. Happy rolled onto his back, waiting for the woman to return, and found himself closing his eyes.

 _"What are you doing calling me? How did you get my number?"_

Happy heard Sutton seeth lowly, causing his dark eyes to open and narrow, never hearing that sound in her voice, and he moved to get out of the bed, wanting to make sure that she was alright.

 _"Sebastian, a restraining order means no fucking contact."_

Happy's eyes narrowed, realizing that who ever Sebastian was, was the person she had put a restraining order against, and was furious that the guy was calling her, as he walked into the living room to see her near the island with her beautiful big eyes narrowed, not realizing that he had stepped into the room.

"Who the fuck is Sebastian?"

 **A/N: Dun dun dun...thoughts?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: As always, you guys are awesome! Thank you for taking the time to read this story, along with leaving reviews! It means the world to me!**

Chapter 7 **\- Perfect Guy**

"Who the fuck is Sebastian?"

Sutton froze at the sound of Happy's voice, and immediately ended the call from her ex-boyfriend, trying to apologize for everything that he had done to her when she was in Maine, and turned to look to the tattooed man.

Sutton looked to his dark eyes, seeing anger building behind them, not exactly sure how to even begin explaining the phone call, let alone Sebastian. She didn't really always feel comfortable talking about that time in her life, which is why she never really tried to date after ending things with the man.

"Sutton, who the fuck is he?" Happy growled lowly, crossing his tattooed arms over his tattooed chest, and watched as Sutton pushed her hair out of her face, with a sigh escaping her lips.

"Would you settle for a bill collector?" Sutton questioned, trying to break the tension, which only caused Happy to glare at her.

"Okay, fine..." Sutton sighed again, "He's an ex-boyfriend."

"Why is he calling you?" Happy questioned with the same glare, a wave of jealously hitting him out of no where.

"I didn't realize it was him when I answered. He's not suppose to be calling me." Sutton stated, "I ended things over a year ago", Sutton added, noticing that Happy's toned body was still tense.

"You have a restraining order against him?" Happy questioned.

"Were you ease dropping on my phone call?" Sutton questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"It's a little fucking hard not to when the house is quiet." Happy snapped lightly, "Tell me the truth, what's with the restraining order?" Happy questioned, and watched as Sutton walked past him, and down the hall to her bedroom, wanting to get away from the conversation, so he followed her.

Walking into the bedroom, Happy watched as the woman climbed into the large bed, "So what? You're just not going to tell me?" Happy stood their with a look of disblief on his face at the end of the bed.

"Look, I just don't want to talk about it right now Hap." Sutton's mind was already reeling about the fact that Sebastian had gotten ahold of her number after changing it, and it didn't help that she had no idea if the restraining order was good in California as well.

Happy looked to the woman who had worry in her eyes, and was playing around on her cell phone, "I'm trying to talk to you damnit, the least you could do is get off the damn phone."

"I'm blocking his fucking number." Sutton snapped, "You know what, I think it's best you leave for the night." Sutton added, "I'm not going to fight with you because I don't feel comfortable explaining something about my past right now when you don't even tell me about yours."

Happy shook his head with a small laugh, "Fine." Happy shook his head, and went to get dressed, and glanced to the bed, seeing Sutton laying on her side with her back facing him. When Happy was finished getting dressed, he moved to Sutton's side of the bed and leaned down to kiss her forehead before walking out of the bedroom and then the house, and headed for his small home.

 **-SOA-**

The next morning, when Sutton woke up alone in the large bed, she felt slightly guilty for kicking Happy out of her home, for wanting to know about who Sebastian was. It didn't help that with the ex-boyfriend calling, she was instantly put on edge since she hadn't heard from him since the restraining order was filed.

After taking a shower, and getting dressed in a pair of ripped jeans and white t-shirt, she slipped on her black flip flops, then checked her phone to make sure that she hadn't recieved any more calls from Sebastian, and then decided to text David Hale, to see if they could meet up to discuss the restraining order.

Once Hale had text back, saying that he could meet her at the local diner, she had put on a little bit of make-up to cover the small bags under her eyes from tossing and turning all night, then headed out of the house.

Sutton made her way to the diner in silence, with her mind flashing back to all the stuff that Sebastian had put her through, and once she had parked her car in front of the diner, she had decided to send Happy an apology text which consisted of "Sorry about how I acted last night" then headed inside the diner to see David Hale already sitting at a booth near the window drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hey, thanks for meeting me." Sutton smiled softly to the man and sat down across from him.

"Not a problem, sounded kind of serious." Hale commented, gesturing for the waitress, "Want a coffee?" He questioned and watched Sutton nod her head.

Once the waitress had poured the brunette a cup of coffee, and disappeared, Sutton took a sip of the black liquid, and then looked to David.

"Didn't really want to have to go to the police department for a question." Sutton laughed lightly, "I...uh, I had a restraining order against my ex-boyfriend when I lived in Maine, and I was wondering if it was good here?" Sutton questioned.

"It should be." David nodded, "Is everything alright?" David questioned, with a concerned look on his face.

"Uh, yeah." Sutton sighed, "It's just...last night, some how my ex got ahold of my number, and called me. I've changed my number, and now I'm going to have to change it again, because I don't want to risk having to deal with all the bullshit again." Sutton explained.

"Well, let me do some digging to make sure it's valid here, and I'll get back to you. If it's not, we can always draw one up, and if for some reason he shows up, we at least have it on record." David stated.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." Sutton finished her coffee, "I'm just sort of hoping it was a one time thing, instead of having to deal with everything all over again." Sutton explained with a small apologetic smile, "But enjoy your breakfast." Sutton was getting ready to leave the booth.

"I just finished, but if you wait a second, I can walk you out." David stated, and Sutton nodded her head, and watched as Hale threw some money on the table, and stood up, causing Sutton to follow the man outside.

Once they were to their cars that were parked beside each other, Sutton looked up to the man, "Honestly, thank you for being so kind since I've gotten here, and thank you for looking into the restraining order, I just...don't feel comfortable really explaining the entire story, that's why I moved to a new town." Sutton joked lightly.

"It's not a problem. If you ever have any more problems, feel free to call me." David smiled, and opened the door for Sutton to allow her to get into the car.

"Thank you." Sutton smiled as Hale shut the door, and made his way to his, and then started her car up to head back to her house.

 **-SOA-**

When Sutton pulled into the driveway of her home, she was surprised to see Happy's bike parked off to the side since he never replied to her text message apologizing. Getting out of her car and heading to her front porch, she wasted no time in walking inside, to see Happy sitting on the couch with his chin resting on his ringed fingers.

"Hey..." Sutton stated gently, laying her purse down on the coffee table, to see the tattooed man looking extremely tired, as he glanced to her, "I'm sorry for how I acted last night Hap..." Sutton added, seeing that the man was going to continue to be silent.

Sutton sighed, grabbing Happy's large hand with her small one, causing him to turn to look at her, "You going to explain this shit to me?" Happy questioned lowly, "You in some sort of trouble or something?" Happy added.

Sutton shook her head, "No, not I'm not in any trouble." Sutton stated, "I put a restraining order against him after I ended things. Haven't heard from his since. Even changed my number, so last night when he called, I just... sort of freaked out I guess." Sutton explained, "I should of explained that last night, but my mind just went into worry mode."

"Why did you get a restraining order? He hurt you?" Happy questioned, with anger lacing his voice as he looked into her blue gray eyes.

"No, not really. I mean, not physically anyway." Sutton stated, "We dated for the better part of a year and everything was fine between us. Then, I started to notice random things. He would turn into a completely different person if he saw a guy talking to me, blamed me for dressing a certain way, when it wasn't the case. When I decided to break up with him, it was because a man wanted to take a picture his car, and he came out of the store and threw the guy to the ground and beat him half to death." Sutton shuddered at the memories of that night, "Once I ended things, he started calling me all hours of the day and night, would show up at the hospital where I worked, leaved flowers on my car, so I had enough and got a restraining order after trying to talk to him like an adult, and then he stopped. I decided to move out of town a few months later to start over, and here we are." Sutton explained, in short verison.

Happy ran a hand over his face, trying to control his anger, finding out the reason behind the restraining order, and then cupped the curve of her neck with his large hand, "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, especially that stupid fuck." Happy stated with seriousness in his voice, "He calls you again, you tell me." Happy added.

"I'm going to switch numbers. I talked to David Hale this morning, he's going to make sure that the restraining order here is valid."

"You talked to Hale this morning? When?" Happy questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I text him this morning, asking if we could meet up. I couldn't sleep last night not knowing if it worked here. Met at the diner." Sutton heard Happy's low growl, causing her to chuckle, and move to crawl into his lap, and straddled him, "Is someone jealous?"

Happy glared at her, "Ain't jealous of David Hale."

Happy leaned up to kiss the woman who was on his lap, and smirked when she deepened the kiss for a moment, but he pushed her back using her hips, "As much as I want to continue this, I got stuff to do at the garage." Happy explained, and laughed at Sutton's pout.

"Rain check then?" Sutton pushed Happy's back into the couch, and captured his lips with a hungry kiss, leaving him breathless for a moment.

"Definitely." Happy grinned, pushing the woman off his lap the moment she began to grind her center against his lightly, "You fight dirty." Happy pointed a finger at her, then adjusted his pants, before heading to the front door, knowing that if he were to stay around the woman a moment longer, he would be in some serious shit with the President of Samcro.

 **-SOA-**

Later that evening, once Happy had returned from working at the garage, he had carried Sutton straight to her bedroom, and stripped her out of her clothing, and then his, and flipped her onto her stomach, with her apple shaped butt in facing him, and thrusted into her.

"Oh God..." Sutton moaned out, feeling Happy fill her completely.

Happy waited a few minutes to let her adjust, and then pulled back out and thrusted back into her again, with his large hand holding her lower back, and then laced his arm around her stomach to pull her up, "So fucking tight..." Happy growled, watching as Sutton arched her back, with her head resting on his shoulder as he gripped her hips to continue his assault.

"Fuck..." Sutton moaned out, reaching an orgasm quickly, causing Happy to curse, because he found himself falling off the edge with her.

"Damnit Sutton..." Happy thrusted deep and quick, emptying himself inside of her, and felt her nails scrape at his arms, and once he was done, felt her body shake with laughter, "That shit isn't funny. Swear, I think you're a porn star or some shit." Happy fell down beside the naked woman, pulling her into his arms. Happy knew that most of the time, Sutton would mention that she was going to reach an orgasm so he could prepare himself, but would catch him once in a while off guard.

"Thought my vagina was tight, huh?" Sutton raised a playful eyebrow.

"Oh it is. I mean, you have moves like a porn star." Happy chuckled, and felt her slipping from his arms, "Where are you going? I'm not letting you leave this bed for the rest of the night. That shit didn't count."

Sutton laughed loudly, knowing the Happy was an extremely physical man, and could barely keep his hands off of her, "I guess I'm okay with that plan." Sutton smiled, and then yelped when Happy quickly hovered over top of her, and captured her lips.

"Don't plan on getting any sleep tonight." Happy smirked, as he positioned himself between her legs, and thrusted into her.

 **A/N: Anyone care for a time jump?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: As always, I truly appreciate everyone taking the time to read this story! Also, thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows, it means the world to me. And, as usual, I do not own any of the SOA characters that will appear through out this story.**

Chapter 8 **\- Perfect Guy**

It had been almost four months since Sutton had questioned Happy on the status of their relationship, and he had told her that he wanted a relationship with her. Of course, when they had started to hang out, and started having sex, Happy already assumed that they were together, but Sutton needed to hear it from him that they were official.

Since they had became official, Happy and Sutton had been in the pure honey moon stage of their relationship, and hadn't gotten tired of each other at all. Sutton had allowed Happy to stay over on her days off, but he would go to his home when she worked. Eventually, Sutton had gotten tired of sleeping alone and would end up calling Happy to come over to sleep next to her.

Once Happy realized that they were serious, he had decided to have Sutton hang out with Tig in order to get comfortable with him, in case he had to go on a run or handle something for the club and needed something. He had to admit that he was more than grateful that the two had gotten along extremely well, and Sutton wasn't phased by Tig's perverted comments.

"Do you have to go?" Happy frowned, knowing that in a few short weeks Sutton was going to Colorado at the end of the week to visit her family.

"Babe, we've been through this." Sutton chuckled as she buried her face into the curve of his neck, "That's what this mini vacation was for, so you could get all your needs met." Sutton smirked.

Happy had been pouting around the past few days once he found out that Sutton was trying to book a flight to Colorado, but ended up not finding any flights available, so she had told her parents that she was going to drive, which led to Happy almost freaking out, but she had conviced him to go out of town on her two days off to a little motel near a beach.

"I can't fit two days into two weeks." Happy stuck out his bottom lip playfully, causing Sutton to lean up and bite at it gently.

"Who knew a man with so many tattoos was such a softy." Sutton teased.

"Only when it comes to you." Happy stated with a serious tone.

"Besides, you still have tonight and tomorrow morning." Sutton stretched her naked frame out like a cat, arching her back, then glancing to the clock, "Check out is in like an hour, we should probably get showered and dressed."

"Shower with me."

Happy didn't let Sutton answer, instead he grabbed ahold of her and threw her gently over his shoulder and headed for the small bathroom, and started the shower with Sutton sliding down his chest, and he moved his large hands to right under her butt to keep her attached to him.

"Someone is a little needy." Sutton teased with a flirty smile as she began to kiss his neck, holding her against him as they waited for the water to heat up.

Once Happy saw the steam coming from the small shower, Happy pulled back the glass door and stepped in carefully, placing Sutton under the sprayer so she wouldn't get cold, and he captured her lips with his. Happy held Sutton close to him as he pushed her back against the shower wall, and growled lowly when her small hand reached between them for his hard member, and stroked him lightly.

Happy began to thrust his hips into her hand, as he cupped the curve of her neck, and held onto her butt, allowing her to do what she wanted as her lips met his, then his neck, almost in a teasing manner.

"Sutton..." Happy warned, feeling her pick up the pace of her hand, then slowed down, causing his dark eyes to look to hers and saw a smirk play across her lips. Sutton positioned his member at her entrace, allowing him to thrust into her, "Shit..." Sutton hissed with pleasure, still sore from the last two days.

Happy's lips found hers as he continued his slow assault. He felt Sutton's manicured nails digging into his shoulders as she held onto him. His dark eyes casted down to her wet chest, and saw himself disappear inside of her, causing him to let out a growl.

"Beautiful..." Happy's eyes raked back up her body, as he thrusted deeper into her.

"Oh God, yes..." Sutton moaned feeling a climax approach as Happy hit her G-spot.

"Cum for me Sutton..." Happy growled, nipping at her neck with his teeth, then moving his large hand to her large breast.

"Cum with me baby..." Sutton purred with lust filling her voice, causing Happy to let out a low growl, as he felt her walls tighten around him, making his thrusts become more erratic as he reached his climax and emptied himself inside of her. Capturing her lips once more, Happy held her in place until they had caught their breath, and then placed her on her feet so they could shower.

As Sutton put shampoo in her hair, she smiled to herself as Happy washed her body gently, knowing that she was sore from their time tangled in bed together. Once Sutton was finished washing the shampoo and suds off her, she switched spots with Happy and returned the favor.

 **-SOA-**

"Can you stop at that gas station? I want to fill up the tank." Sutton stated, gesturing to the small gas station in Oakland, causing Happy to grip the steering wheel.

"Babe, you have enough gas to get to Charming..." Happy tried to protest.

"That may be true, but gas in Charming is a dollar more." Sutton stated, causing Happy to flip the turn signal and headed into the gas station parking lot and pulled up to a pump.

"You go in and I'll pump?" Happy questioned, looking at Sutton's outfit, seeing that she had on skinny jeans, with a black tank top showing off her tanned skin, and a pair of black flip flops.

"Yeah." Sutton grabbed her ray-ban sunglasses and put them on, and then headed inside with her wallet since she refused to let Happy pay for things.

Happy felt tense being in Oakland, especially with club stuff starting to pick up, since the Mayans tried to steal AK-47s that belonged to Samcro. He was silently kicking himself in the ass as he waited in the air conditioned SUV for Sutten to re-appear, and glanced around the parking lot and spotted two motorcycles, causing his heart to beat fast in his chest. Mayans.

The tattooed man looked through the window to see Sutten give him a thumbs up, which meant that she had paid for the gas, so he got out of the SUV to put the nozzle in the gas tank, and made sure that he was alert.

"What the hell is taking so long..." Happy growled, seeing Sutten walk away from the register and head to the back of the little store inside, and glanced to see that gas was filling up quickly, then turned his attention back to the inside of the gas station.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Happy heard the click of the nozzle, and put the nozzle back on the pump, and saw Sutton heading out of the front door, with a bottle of water and a small bag of something.

"Ma'am.." Happy's eyes narrowed seeing the Mayan vest rushing out the door, causing him to close this distance between himself and Sutton, and pushed Esai Alvaraz back hard, to where he fell on his butt, and Happy quickly pulled his gun out and pointed it at Esai.

"Hap!?" Sutton screamed with fear in her voice.

"Her wallet." Esai gestured to the wallet in his hand.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Sutton cried with tears streaming down her face, getting ready to step forward to help the man up, but Happy grabbed ahold of her, "Don't touch me!" Sutton shook his arm off her, and walked forward to the man, and held out her hand, when another man with the same kutte came out with his gun pulled.

"Sutton, get in the car." Happy growled, "NOW!" He barked, realizing that she wasn't going to listen.

Sutton grabbed her wallet from the man and helped him up, "I'm so sorry..." Sutton apologized and ran to the SUV, and got into it, trying to wipe her cheeks, having flash backs of when Sebastian had attacked the man for no reason.

The dark haired woman found herself trembling and then when the car door opened and shut, Sutton jumped.

"Sutton..." Happy spoke gently, seeing the fear in Sutton's body lanuage.

"Take me home." Sutton whimpered, moving further towards her door, and Happy instantly realized that he had fucked up majorly.

 **-SOA-**

The entire ride to Sutton's home was in silence, besides the woman's small whimpers that would escape her lips every so often, silently breaking Happy's heart, because he knew that he was the reason behind it.

He had tried to explain why he did what he did, but Sutton begged him to not speak, and he found himself remaining silent. He knew that he would have to get her to calm down enough to where he could explain and tell her the truth about everything, but he wasn't preparing himself for the aftermath, especially a day before she was leaving for two weeks.

Once he had passed the 'Welcome to Charming' sign, he glanced over to the passenger seat, seeing Sutton more closed off than she had ever been around him, and wasn't looking forward the talk he was about to have with her.

He had pulled into her driveway a lot sooner than he had wanted, and saw her getting ready to open the door, but gently grabbed her hand to stop her and felt her tense under his touch.

"Please..." Happy's voice was low and raspy, "Give me ten minutes to explain." Happy added, almost begging her with his eyes. He hated the fact she had on the sunglasses that hid her eyes so he couldn't get a read on her. He saw her lips part for a moment, then licked her lips.

"Three minutes." Sutton stayed, yanking her hand out of his and removed herself from the car, and got into the back to get the luggage out, and then placed Happy's by his car, letting him know that he wasn't staying there.

Happy let out a frustated sigh and got out of the SUV and followed Sutton to the front porch and was slightly surprised that she had stopped him from entering her home, but crossing her arms and looking up at him.

"Here?" Happy questioned, and watched as Sutton remained silent.

Running a hand over his face, he moved to lean against the railing, and reached for her hips, and placed her in between his legs and felt her pull against him but tightened his hold, and took a moment before speaking.

"The Sons of Anarchy isn't just a motorcycle club. We are sort of like an organized crime group." Happy stated first, "We sell guns, run them across other charters that are connected with us, and our other club houses in different states." Happy sighed, "It's not just guns, we've been charged with assault, drug trafficking, extortion, witness intimidation..." Happy ran a hand over his face knowing that if he was going to explain it all, he needed to tell her what he did for the club.

Sutton was speechless. She didn't know whether to laugh at how naive she was, or the fact that she had fallen for a man with a criminal background that put most to shame.

"Sutton, you need to know this shit, but can't tell anyone about it." Happy knew that regardless, Sutton wouldn't tell anyone, but he had to make it know. " Don't hurt any innocents, or put them in club danger..."

"What? What do you mean hurt innocents?" Sutton managed to find her voice.

"Remember how you asked me about the smiley face tattoos?" Happy questioned and watched as she gave a short nod, "Those are for the people I've killed for the club."

Happy wasn't prepared for the extremely hard slap that came, and was able to catch the brunettes arm before she entered her home, "Sutton, I'm not going to hurt you." Happy stated, "I would NEVER hurt you."

"Just...Just go!" Sutton pushed Happy's chest, allowing her to grab her two bags and rush inside, slamming the door behind her and locking it.

 **A/N: So, the truth is out. What's your thoughts? Do you think Sutton was justified in acting how she did when Happy pulled the gun out? What about her reaction to Happy telling her the truth, how do you think that will play out?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter. I love reading the responses and opinions! As always, I do not own any of the SOA characters that will appear through out this story.**

Chapter 9 **\- Perfect Guy**

Sutton was absolutely heartbroken and angry, but most of all, hurt. She couldn't believe that Happy didn't trust her enough to let her into his life.

There was a small part of her that felt extremely stupid for not asking more questions, for not realizing that people only showed what they wanted you to see. She had got whisked away with the tattooed man, thinking he was damn near perfect, only to find out it was all a lie. He killed people, he was a criminal.

Wiping at her cheeks with anger, Sutton went to her bedroom to begin packing for her two week trip to Colorado, that she was now looking more foward to than before.

The brunette had pushed her hair into a high pony tail, thankful that she had already had some things packed in her small luggage case that was filled with her shower products, hair products, along with her make-up. Then focused on getting her clothes packed.

Laying the two large luggage cases onto the bed, she went to her drawers and grabbed several pairs of panties and bras and put them in one of the cases, making sure that she had enough for two weeks. Going to the next drawer, Sutton grabbed the small stack of folded over-sized t-shirts that she could wear to bed, and three pairs of her favorite jogger sweatpants, and placed them in the same suitcase and then went back for two pairs of leggings, and socks in case she wanted to run while she was there.

Moving to her closet, Sutton knew that it was snowing and cold, so she had grabbed a few pairs of her jeans, a few casual t-shirts, along with a couple of dressier ones in case they went out, along with a few caridgans and a couple of flannel shirts., and then grabbed a hoodie for when she ran, and stuffed them in the second suitcase.

Once she had grabbed her running shoes, a few pump heels, and her brown combat boots, she had zipped up the suitcases, and carried them out to her car and put them in the back seat.

When she had gotten back inside, the heart broken woman had grabbed her pillow, and then the t-shirt quilt her grandmother had made, and her backback and hooked it on her shoulder, and then headed to the living room to grab her purse, and keys, since she knew her cell phone and the charger was inside the purse, and headed outside to place them in the back seat as well.

Sutton grabbed her leather jacket from the backseat and threw it in the passenger seat, along with her purse, and shut the door, then went back inside to make sure everthing was locked up before she had left for Colorado a day early.

 **-SOA-**

Since Sutton had a long ride ahead of her, she had stopped on Main Street at the small coffee shop in order to get some caffenine, in hopes that she would at least get through Nevada and into Utah before stopping to sleep.

As she was standing in line after paying for her drink, she heard the sound of motorcycles, causing her heart to sink into her stomach as the teenager handed her the large cup of coffee.

"Thanks." Sutton forced a smile, thankful for her sunglasses covering her face as she headed out of the coffee shop and towards her car, and stopped in her tracks seeing Happy and Tig parked behind the car.

Putting her head down, Sutton hoped that for some reason she turned invisible, but that didn't happen when she saw the tattooed man approaching.

"Sutton..." His voice sounded pained, causing her to lift her head up for a brief moment, "Can we talk for a minute?" Happy questioned glancing to the opened windowed SUV and saw the luggage bags, her favorite blanket and pillow.

"Can't." Sutton stated, "I have to hit the road."

"I thought you weren't leaving until tomorrow?" Happy questioned with a worried tone, "You're upset...you shouldn't be driving, it's going to get dark soon." Happy added.

"I'll be fine." Sutton stepped further towards the drivers door and felt Happy's large hand on her toned stomach stopping her.

"Please..." Happy spoke lowly, "You know that I would never hurt you Sutton." Happy spoke gently, "If you did, you wouldn't be standing here right now." Happy added.

"It's not just that Happy." Sutton seethed, "You lied to me our entire relationship! You made me out to be a fucking fool. You couldn't bother opening up to me like I did with you, even if I did feel uncomfortable with it!" Sutton shook her head with anger, wiping her cheeks with the back of her free hand.

Happy knew that he was taking a big risk, but he leaned down and captured her lips with as much passion as he could muster up given the circumstances, and then rested his forehead against hers, "Please, don't shut me out. I know I deserve it, but just know that I did it to protect you. I'll always protect you." Happy confessed.

"Just give me some time Hap..." Sutton muttered, hating that Happy had such a hold on her when he was standing there in front of her with his dark eyes, seeing the pain and regret behind them.

"Will you at least let me know when you stop, and get there?" Happy questioned, cupping the curves of her neck, almost pleading with her.

"Yeah, fine."

Sutton shook his hands off her, and got into her car, and started it up, putting her coffee in the cup holder, then plugging in her Ipod and making sure that her cellphone was charged, and drove out of the parking space without casting a second glance towards Happy.

 **-SOA-**

"So, she slapped the taste out of your mouth, huh?" Tig commented as he was sitting in Happy's home, trying to keep him from going stir crazy, waiting to hear from Sutton.

Happy nodded, taking a long drink of his beer. He had to admit that he wasn't in the mood for vistors, especially after Sutton found out the truth, leaving him to guess where they stood with their relationship. His mind kept replaying the fear that Sutton showed when he had pulled out the gun when Esai Alvarez approached her, the small whimpers of her crying in the car, and knew that he should of been honest from the get go, but he kept trying to rationalize that he was protecting her from the club.

"Why hasn't she called yet?" Happy growled, "It's been like 12 hours." Happy snapped, reaching for his phone to call Sutton, to make sure that she didn't wreck or something, but Tig stopped him.

"Look man, I know your worried, but just give her some space. She'll call you when she is ready. She found out a lot of information today.." Tig was cut off by Happy.

"Shut up." Happy sneered, hitting the dial button on his phone and listened to it ring, and growled when it went hit the voicemail, then ended the call. Happy had decided to leave her a text message instead, hoping that maybe she was just asleep and would see it first thing.

 _I know you're upset, you have every right to be. I should of been honest from the start, and I'm so sorry that I wasn't. I hope that you can forgive me Sutton. Please, let me know that you're safe. - Hap_

 **-SOA-**

Sutton had stopped to fill up her gas tank when she reached the Colorado border, and was in major need of some coffee. Since Sutton was use to working third shifts for the a few months, she was able to drive straight through, especially since her mind was on over drive with Happy Lowman.

"Shit, it's cold..." Sutton dug into her luggage to pull out a flannel shirt, and put it on while her gas tank was filling up, along with her leather jacket, and grabbed then grabbed a pair of black heels and slipped them on, then dug in her purse to grab her black beanie. "I need some winter clothes..." Sutton muttered to herself as she grabbed her wallet and noticed the gas tank was full, so she headed inside to pay.

As Sutton decided to get a few snacks, she walked through the small aisles, and felt her phone vibrating in her pocket, and pulled it out to see that Happy was calling her, and hit the silent button and shoved it back into her pocket.

Feeling slightly bad for slapping his so hard earlier that morning, she let out a sigh and pulled her Iphone back out and hit redial.

"Sutton..."

"Hey, did you call?" Sutton questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. Said you'd call whenever you would stop somewhere. Just wanted to make sure you were okay..."

Sutton heard the pain in his voice, causing her to frown slightly, "I decided to drive straight through, I'm about an hour away from my parents house. Had to stop and get gas, decided to get some snacks." Sutton explained quietly as she put a few different types of beef jerky into the small hand basket, and then went to look at the selection of nuts.

"You're driving straight through? Half you lost your mind babe?" Happy questioned with a worried tone.

"Yeah, it's almost six so they will be up by the time I get there." Sutton explained, "Shouldn't you be asleep?" Sutton added.

"Can't sleep. Feel terrible about today." Happy sighed, "We going to be okay?" Happy questioned lowly.

"Hap, I don't know..." Sutton sighed making her way to the counter to pay after grabbing a bottle of water and sticking it in the hand basket, "I need time to think about everything. I'm far from thrilled about you lying to me, and then everything that happened, and what you did.." Sutton sighed.

"I know. I just...I love you Sutton. I don't want to say that shit over the phone, but you need to know that I do. I've never loved a woman besides my ma in my life." Happy admitted, "Just..." Happy started but was cut off by Sutton.

"Hap, let me get to my parents, settle in, sleep for a while, and just process everything." Sutton emptied her cart to allow the cashier to ring it up.

"Alright..." Happy sighed, not wanting to get off the phone, almost afraid that he wouldn't hear from her again.

"I'll let you know I got there okay, but I'm going to turn my phone off while I'm there. I need time to think, some space, but we'll talk when I get back to town." Sutton explained.

Sutton heard Happy say his goodbyes, and then she ended the call and got the money out of her wallet to pay for the gas, drinks and food, and then headed back outside to her car, to finish the hour drive.

 **-SOA-**

Finally pulling into the U shape snow covered driveway, Sutton parked her car in front of the house, killing the engine and got out of the car and into the backseat to grab her backpack, hooking it over her shoulder, then grabbed the first luggage bag and sat it on the ground and pulled the handle up, then placed the other on top of it, and struggled to get her pillow and blanket out of the backseat, and headed towards the porch steps, to the front door and checked the door handle.

"Thank God..." Suttor sighed in relief realizing that it was unlocked and stepped inside and felt the warm heat hitting her skin.

Putting her luggage off to the side of the large foyer, then laying the blanket and pillow on top, Sutton kicked off her high heels and leather jacket, and made her way to the large living room and heard the sound of her parents voices.

"Mom, Dad?" Sutton glanced towards the kitchen.

"Baby, that you?" Annie questioned, walking out of the kitchen with a big smile on her face, "Thought you weren't coming until tomorrow?" Annie closed the distance and pulled her daughter into a bone crushing hug, followed by her father walking out to greet her daughter.

"Decided to leave yesterday afternoon." Sutton stiffled back a yawn as she hugged her father.

"Jesus Sutton, have you slept?" Rocky questioned and watched his daughter shake her head.

"You must be freezing!" Annie sighed, "Why don't you go take a hot shower, and I'll get your room ready for you." Annie stated, putting an arm around her daughter and headed back to the foyer, "Rocky, get the girls bags." Annie spoke to her husband.

Walking up the two flights of stairs, Rocky, Annie and Sutton made their way to Sutton's room that was designated for her when she would stay, and watched as her father put her luggage at the foot of the bed, and then put her blanket and pillow on the edge of the bed.

"Bathroom is still attached, through that door." Annie teased, causing Sutton to chuckle lightly.

"Alright, after I shower, I'm going to probably sleep for a bit. But, I'll need to get some winter clothes. Didn't realize how cold it was in Colorado. Use to that California weather." Sutton explained, getting into her luggage and pulling out a pair of panties, a t-shirt and sweatpants, then grabbed her shower supplies, along with her tooth brush and toothpaste.

"Just come down whenever you wake up darling. It's good to have you home." Annie kissed her daughters forehead, followed by Rocky.

Once Sutton made it into the shower, she realized that she was exhausted as she shampooed her hair, and washed her body, trying to make the shower quick. Then once she was out, she dried off and slipped on a black shirt, which she quickly realized was Happy's, causing her to frown, then put on her panties, and wrapped the towel around her wet hair, then brushed her teeth. The brunette didn't bother brushing out her hair as she towel dried it, and then pushed the damp hair into a high pony tail, and headed to the large bed that was calling her name.

Placing her pillow in the middle of the other two pillows, Sutton pulled back the covers and climbed in bed, then grabbed the quilt that she had since college, and took a deep breath, instantly smelling the familiar cologne mixed with her perfume causing tears to build in her eyes as she dozed off to sleep.

 **-SOA-**

When Sutton woke up later that afternoon, she found herself clinging to the quilt that smelt like Happy, surprised that the smell of his cologne had helped her fall asleep quickly. Opening her eyes, Sutton listened to the wind outside, and glanced towards the two large windows to see that it was snowing heavily outside.

The brunette climbed out of the bed, grabbing her sweatpants and slipping them on before heading downstairs to talk to her parents. Deciding that while she was in Colorado, she wasn't going to speak to Happy, she was going to give herself time to think, time to enjoy being with her family.

As she was walking down the stairs, she glanced towards the living room to see her parents and grandparents setting up the large Christmas tree in front of the large set of windows that faced snow covered mountains.

"Well about time you woke up, sleepy head." Bob, her grandfather grinned, closing the distance and hugging his grand-daughter.

"I've missed you gramps." Sutton smiled, then moved to hug Ellie, her grandma, "Grandma, I've missed you too."

"We've missed you sweetie." Ellie smiled, holding her hand, "Come sit down, we can watch Rocky get his butt chewed out for not doing it right." Ellie laughed causing Sutton to grin and follow her to the couch and sat down.

 **-SOA-**

Happy had never been so pissed off at himself in his entire life. He had done a lot of terrible things in his life, murdering people, sleep with countless crow-eaters for his own pleasure then kicked him out, broke the law more times than he could count, but he had never lost sleep over any of those things.

Knowing that he had lied to Sutton their entire relationship, then scaring her by pulling out a gun, seeing her care-free demeanor disappear within a matter of mintues, because of himself, he lost sleep over. He hated the fact that he should of listened to Tig and told the truth from the beginning. Now, he had tossed and turned all morning after talking to the dark haired woman, hoping like hell he was able to fix the entire problem.

Happy almost hated the fact that Sutton had this sort of effect on him, but he had to admit that he wouldn't have it any other way. It wasn't like he was getting any younger, and even though he had never thought about settling down before, but that all went out the window when he met Sutton.

"Killa, we gotta go." Tig commented to the man smoking a cigarette on his bike.

Happy gave a nod, knowing that he and Tig were heading to Tacoma for a small run that Clay Morrow needed help with, since he and the rest of the guys had to run to Nevada. As he started up his bike, he knew the next two weeks were going to drag out slowly, especially if Sutton went through with her promise of not having her phone on, and not knowing the status of their relationship.

 **A/N: Thoughts? Also, I decided to re-write the next couple of chapters because of the direction it was going, so it'll be a couple of days so I can get several out. My muse is strong with this story, so I'm taking full advantage.**

 **Just to kind of clear things up on the club side, I decided to have Tig and Hap go to Tacoma instead of going to Nevada for the patch over party like in the show. So it gives you kind of an idea of where the club is at, but I promise, in the upcoming chapters, more of the club side will show.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: As always, I appreciate everyone taking the time to read this story. It means the world to me. Also, thank you for the favorites, follows and reviews. You guys are awesome!**

Chapter 10 **\- Perfect Guy**

"I'm never taking you two shopping again." Sutton grumbled as she walked through the large mall, "You guys do know that I'm only here for two weeks right?" Sutton added, speaking to her grandma and mother.

"Well, it's a damn good thing you won't freeze then while you're here." Ellie commented.

"Yeah, besides, you can keep these clothes at the house for whenever you decide to come visit during the holidays." Annie added.

Sutton had to admit that it was nice spending time with her mother and grandmother, even though they were buying everything under the sun, including stuff for her to take back to California with her.

"Mom, I'm gonna go to the store over there. I have to pick up a few things." Sutton stated, knowing that she had yet to buy Christmas presents for her grandparents and parents, and knew that once she had gotten home, there was a small chance she'd be able to sneak away to do it.

"Alright hunny."

Sutton made her way to the store across the court yard in the mall, racking her brain on what to get her father as she examined the electronics. She knew that he loved his flat screen TVs along with different surround systems, especially when it snowed, because he hated the cold weather. She had decided on getting him a new sound bar for his movie nights, since he hated going to movie theaters. Once she had bought the sound bar, she headed to the next store that sold men clothing, and decided on getting him a few flannel shirts, and a new watch, along with a pair of hilarious socks since it had been a tradition. Then picked out a watch for her grandfather, along with two new caridgans sweaters, and a few movies that he had mentioned he wanted, but couldn't seem to find.

While she was shopping for her mother and grandmother, Sutton stumbled across a leather store, and decided to step in, to examine the items, and noticed a few leather wallets with different designs burnt into them, and instantly spotted one with a reaper on it, and found herself buying it, along with a new silver chain that could fit the wallet.

"I'm a fucking idiot..." Sutton muttered to herself, walking to a jewlery store, instantly knowing what to get her grandmother and mother.

Sutton had gotten her mother a charm necklace of a family tree with little different colored gems on the branches, almost looking life leaves, and then picked out a ring for her grandmother, that was antique styled diamond ring with her birthstone in tiny gems around the small diamond. Once she had paid for the ring and necklace, Sutton stuffed the small bag into the bigger bag from the electronic store so they wouldn't noticed, and headed to a woman's department store to pick out a couple more items for them. Sutton had finished her shopping with a couple of different blouses and shirts for them, along with perfume for the both of them.

"About time." Ellie sighed seeing Sutton, "Thought we were going to have to send a search party for you." Ellie added.

"Sorry, just had to finish up some shopping." Sutton explained, noticing her mother wasn't around, "Where's mom?" Sutton questioned.

"Oh, she was paying for the Christmas eve pajamas." Ellie explained, "Oh, did she tell you your cousins are coming with their uncle?" Ellie added.

Sutton rolled her eyes, "This mean I have to buy them presents?" Sutton questioned.

"No, we're putting your name on some of the things we got." Ellie explained, "But what you can do, is help me buy stocking stuffers. I always suck at filling those damn things." Ellie added.

Sutton laughed, and hooked an arm around her grandma's, "Let's go check out the gift cards, can't ever go wrong with them." Sutton stated walking a few feet to the stand that displayed gift cards and started picking out different ones for her 2 teenage cousins, which consisted of Itunes, and Amazon for each of them.

"We'll have to stop at the toy store though." Annie commented, "Jetson and Trina are too young for gift cards, they'll want little toys." Annie added.

"Alright, well let's get going. I'm tired of being in this place." Sutton stated, paying for the four gift cards, and then getting a couple of Itunes for herself as her grandma paid for something on the otherside.

 **-SOA-**

Later that evening, once the car was unloaded, Sutton had disappeared upstairs to wrap the Christmas presents she had bought for everyone, and then stuck the wallet and chain she had bought for Happy into her backpack, then carried all of the presents downstairs, not bothering with going through the three sacks of different clothing her mother and grandmother had bought for her earlier that afternoon.

"I'm going to go ahead and put these under the tree." Sutton stated to her father who was hanging stockings on the fireplace, while her grandmother was getting the few ginger bread houses to build out on the kitchen table, while her mother put groceries away, with her grandpa napping on the couch.

Once the present were under the tree, Sutton had pulled out her cell phone from her sweater pocket to see that Happy had text her a couple of times, so she decided to reply quickly.

 _Arrived safely, spending time with family._

"Hunny, why don't you get something to eat?" Annie questioned from the kitchen, "You haven't eaten since you got here."

Sutton gave her a nod, and headed into the kitchen and sat on the bar stool in front of a basket of different fruits on the large kitchen island table.

As the young woman began cutting up a few different fruits, she noticed her mothers eyes on her, causing her to raise a silent eyebrow, "What?" Sutton questioned.

"You know, I don't like prying into your personal life, but are you seeing anyone?" Annie questioned, "It's been a while since you've dated..."

Sutton let out a small sigh, "I did meet someone."

"Oh that's wonderful sweetie! What's he like? What's his name?" Annie rounded off questions causing Sutton to let out a little laugh.

Sutton took a moment, popped a piece of fruit into her mouth before answering, "Well, his name is Happy." Sutton chuckled at the look on her mother's face, "Yes, that's his real name." Sutton added, causing her mother to raise her hands.

"I didn't say anything." Annie smiled, "So, tell me about him."

Sutton smiled to her mother, and pulled out her phone and scrolled through the pictures to find one of her and Happy together to show Annie, "Talk about a bad boy..." Annie commented, "He's handsome, in a rough way."

Sutton laughed loudly but giving a nod in agreement, "He's really sweet." Sutton smiled at the memories of the man, "He has his moments where he can be an asshole, but he's a sweetheart. It's funny because around his friends he's super quiet, but with me, I have to beg him to shut up." Sutton laughed, her heart breaking slighly at the fact he had lied about what he had done with the club, but decided to leave those details out of the conversation.

Sutton watched as her mother scrolled through her pictures that she had with Happy in her phone, "You look so happy Sutton. I haven't seen you smile like that since you were little." Annie commented, "You look so carefree and in love." Annie added.

"He has that effect." Sutton smiled softly, then focused on her fruit and heard her phone starting to ring and saw the wicked grin come across her mother's face.

"Speak of the devil..." Annie grinned from ear to ear, showing Sutton that Happy was calling.

"Ma, don't..." Sutton tried to grab the phone from her, "Mom, give me the phone." Sutton nearly growled, and was able to get the Iphone away from her mother in order to decline the call, and decided now was the time to turn her phone off, and shoved it into her pocket.

Annie furrowed her eyebrows at her daughter, "We are kind of in a fight right now. Nothing major." Sutton explained, "I just want to focus on spending time with you guys." Sutton added.

Sutton was thankful that her mother had decided to drop the questions and went back to starting different dishes for Christmas Eve dinner.

"Hey kiddo, how do you feel about doing some snowboarding?" Rocky questioned, walking into the kitchen, "You haven't been to the ski lodge since Ellie and Bob opened it up." Rocky added.

Sutton thought it over and gave her father a nod, then turned to look at her mother, "Is that alright? I mean, you don't need help tonight do you?" Sutton questioned.

"No, it's fine. Your dad has been dying to get you out there since he knew you were coming." Annie chuckled.

"Alright, let me go get changed." Sutton stated, then took off out of the kitchen and upstairs.

 **-SOA-**

Sutton was extremely proud of her grandparents for living out their dream of owning a ski resort once they had hit retirement. They had always talked about it when she was a child, and couldn't help but to be mesmerized at the large lodge that she was standing in.

"This is amazing..." Sutton stated out loud, mostly to herself.

"If you go upstairs, there's rooms that can be rented out, and then several in the back and through out the acres." Rocky explained.

"I had no idea it was this big." Sutton stood at the desk looking over a brochure, "It stay pretty busy?" Sutton questioned to her father.

"Yeah. Right now, they're all booked up. Usually happens most during November to February." Rocky explained, "Come on, I'll show you around." Rocky added, causing Sutton to father her follow her father through out the resort.

By the time Sutton had been shown the entire place, she was beyond freezing since they were on top of a small mountain and the weather had dropped dramatically, along with snow falling.

"There's no way I can snowboard tonight. I'm too use to the California weather." Sutton shuddered as she walked into the resort with her father following.

"Kind of figured that you would say that." Rocky laughed, "Been in California too long." Rocky put an arm around her shoulders, "It's good to have you home. Still think you should move here." Rocky added, giving her a playful hip bump.

"I don't know about it pops." Sutton laughed, "I don't do cold weather anymore." Sutton smiled up to her father as they headed out of the resort and back towards his jeep.

 **-SOA-**

Once Happy had arrived in Tacoma with Tig, he had made sure to avoid getting anywhere near crow-eaters, and if they had tried to push up on him, he had let it been know that he wasn't the least bit interested. The last thing he needed was to get in more shit with Sutton than he already was, especially since he wanted to work things out with the brunette beauty.

He knew that with her not planning on speaking to him while she was in Colorado was putting him on edge, and it wasn't something he was use to. He never had felt this way about being ignored. Hell, he was never ignored by a woman in his entire life.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Happy finished off his beer, then turned to Tig, "I'm going to go crash." Happy stated, pushing himself off the couch and headed straight for the dorm room that he was going to be staying in while he was in Tacoma.

Once he had stripped out of his clothes and threw on a pair of sweatpants, he had made sure the door was locked, then plugged in his personal cell phone, making sure that if Sutton had did call, it wouldn't be dead.

"What the hell is she doing to me..." Happy shook his head as he found himself in the bed, staring at the ceiling in the dark.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 **Originally, I had a few chapters already typed out and ready to go, but I decided to start them over from scratch, because I wanted to play out Sutton "thinking" over what Happy had told her, so the chapter is a little short compared to the usual, but it'll be back to longer chapters after I sort out the chapters I have typed out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Have I mentioned how much you guys rock? Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story, along with leaving comments. I enjoy reading all of them!**

Chapter 11 **\- Perfect Guy**

Once Christmas Eve and Christmas Day had passed, Sutton had decided to finally go snowboarding with her two teenage cousins, and their four year old sister, along with their two year old brother, since they had never been around snow before.

Sutton had spent most of the morning building snowmen and snow angels with Jetson and Trina, and was thankful that she had brought her camera outside with her for pictures, along with including her parents in them who were outside with them, while their grandparents had been at the ski resort.

"Sutt, come snow board with us!" The oldest cousin, Chad half shouted, causing Sutton to look over to them, then back to her mother who was on the phone.

"Can you hold this for me please?" Sutton gestured to the camera for her mother and she gave a nod and took the camera, and watched as Sutton walked to meet Chad and Michael.

Sutton had to admit that while she had been in Colorado, enjoying time with her family, she didn't think much on the events in Charming that involved Happy. Of course, she had missed the tattooed man, but decided to push it in the back of her mind to focus on having fun with her family that she rarely got to see, since she had moved to the West Coast.

Sutton, Chad, and Michael had spent most of the morning and afternoon trying to snowboard, which basically consisted of them going a few feet, and then falling over, causing everyone to laugh at the sudden impact of falling. Then, Sutton had eventually gotten the hang of balancing the board and her weight.

That afternoon, Chad, the oldest had finally gotten the hang of balancing his weight on the board and looked around Annie and Rocky's backyard then spoke up, "Let's go to that small hill and try it." Chad stated to Sutton, since Michael hadn't gotten the hang of balancing, and decided to take pictures at Sutton's request.

Sutton examined the hill, which wasn't really anything major, and agreed.

Sutton and Chad had climbed the small hill with their snowboards in hand, and then hooked them back onto their boots, "You want to go at the same time or do you want to go seperate?" Sutton questioned from the top of the hill.

"We can go together if you want." Sutton shrugged not really caring either way and watched as Chad gave a nod.

"On the count of three?" Chad questioned, and Sutton gave him a nod, letting him count down.

Once they had taken off, Sutton couldn't help but to grin as she was going down the hill, and glanced up to see her mom smiling, and noticed two familiar figures approaching her mother from behind, causing her to narrow her eyes.

Happy and Tig.

"Sutton! Look out!" Michael shouted and pointed, causing Sutton to look to where he was pointing, and saw a few snow covered rocks that were slightly hidden from snow, and tried to move her board away from them, but ended up tripping over a small snow covered rock, and then fell, with her shoulder and forehead hitting a rock.

"SUTTON!?" Happy's voice boomed seeing the brunette fall and hit her head, and took off up the hill after her, noticing that she wasn't getting up, with Tig, and Annie running right behind him.

Once Happy had gotten close enough to Sutton, he saw the blood on the snow and some of the rock, and his heart sank into his stomach as her turned her to face him seeing her blink her eyes a few times.

"Sutton, you hear me?" Happy's voice was low with concern as he cupped her cheek.

"Y-Yeah.." Sutton stuttered due to the cold liquid on the snow, then went to touch her forehead and winced.

"We need to get you to a hospital." Annie stated, and Sutton tried to protest as Chad unhooked the snowboard from her boots, "Don't even try to talk me out of this, you're going and you're gonna keep your mouth shut." Annie growled, "About gave me a heart attack..." Annie's hand was on her chest trying to calm her heart rate as she watched Sutton's small body get lifted out of the snow by Happy.

"Think my shoulder is dislocated." Sutton winced at the pain.

"Come on, let's get her into the house for a minute." Annie stated, and Happy gave her a nod, then followed everyone into the large house with Sutton in his arms.

 **-SOA-**

Sutton found herself blinking her eyes open in an unfamiliar room, with a splitting headache, and her forehead sore as ever, and her shoulder throbbing. Once her eyes were fully opened, she looked around, and instantly realized it was a hospital room.

"What happened?" Sutton questioned quietly, squinting to her mother, then felt a jump on the side of the bed and saw the familiar tanned hand holding her small one, causing her to look at the tattooed man, "Hap, what are you doing here?" Sutton questioned with furrowed eyebrows.

"Well, do you remember snowboarding?" Annie questioned.

"Yes mom. Fell, hit my head. But what am I doing in the hospital?" Sutton questioned.

"When Happy carried you inside you wanted to make sure I wasn't being dramatic, and ended up passing out seeing the blood on your face." Annie explained with a small chuckle, "Got ten stitches, the start of a black eye, and a cracked collar bone." Annie explained, "The doctor wanted to keep you for a couple of hours to monitor you just cause of you hitting your head." Annie added.

"Well, go get who ever, I want to go home." Sutton moved to sit up further in the bed, and winced at the pain in her shoulder.

"Sit still." Happy ordered lowly as Annie walked out of the room.

Sutton closed her eyes for a moment, then looked to Happy, "What are you even doing here? I thought I said I needed some space to think."

"I know. But, I can't go two fuckin' weeks without seeing you." Happy shrugged his shoulders, "Besides, your ma was the one to convince me to come here." Happy smirked seeing Sutton let out a laugh.

"Should of known she'd pull something like this." Sutton shook her head slightly.

"Ya know, bout scared the shit out of me." Happy shook his head, "Seein' you fall like that..." Happy frowned, hating that the brunette had gotten injured, "Your cousin wanted me to tell you that he got some cool pictures though. His parents made him go back to the house." Happy explained.

Sutton gave him a nod, silently thankful that Happy had shown up even without her knowing because she had missed him. The brunette knew that she loved the tattooed man, and had let fear and past issues dictate her judgement, and needed to allow him to explain everything before she had decided.

"How long you staying?" Sutton asked quietly as she tangled her small fingers with his long ones.

"Long as you want me to." Happy gruffed out, stiffling back a yawn, and watched as her mother and a doctor had walked back into the room.

"Glad to see that you're awake." The doctor stated, "Just want to make sure that you don't have a concussion and go over a few things." He added.

Sutton hated doctors even though she was one. It wasn't like she didn't know that she would have to wear a sling for her collar bone fracture, and if it didn't heal, she would need surgery, along with bruising that was going to happen. She also knew when to get the stitches taken out, along with making sure that if she expierenced head pain to go back to the hospital.

"Sutton, pay attention." Annie scolded her quietly.

"In case you forgot, I have a medical degree." Sutton stated, "I know what to do. And right now, I'd really like to go home and sleep."

"I'll write you something for the pain." The doctor stated, "I'd like for you to come back in a week to check on the fracture, so we can tell if you're healing or will need surgery."

"Actually, can you have them just give me the x-rays or fax them to Saint Thomas in Charming California, I live there, so if I have surgery, I'll do it there." Sutton stated and watched the doctor give her a nod before leaving the room.

"If you need surgery, I want you to do it here. I'll be able to take care of you."

"Mom, just please..." Sutton sighed, "I have a headache, I'm freezing and hungry, I don't want to argue about this right at the moment." Sutton added, thankful that her mother had stopped hounding her.

Sutton was thankful that Annie had stepped out of the room in order for her to get dressed with the help of Happy, after making sure that he had shut the curtain to make sure if someone had walked in, they wouldn't see Sutton.

Happy frowned seeing that Sutton's shoulder was already bruising as he helped her slip her shirt on and saw her wince slightly, making sure to not hit her forehead where the stitches were or making sure he didn't touch her shoulder.

After several minutes of struggling to make sure that he didn't hit either injury, Sutton had been dressed, and then the tattooed helped her put the sling on to make sure that her collar bone wouldn't get further damaged.

"Ready?" Happy questioned, knowing that Sutton was ready to get out of there, and watched her give him a nod, and he put an arm around her lower back.

"Why aren't you wearing your kutte?" Sutton questioned quietly as they walked out of the room.

"Thought it'd be best if I didn't." Happy spoke quietly. The truth was, since he knew that he was coming to Colorado at the last minute with Tig, he decided it was best to leave their kuttes in the van, and made sure that their guns were covered while they were in public.

Walking out of the hospital room, Sutton and Happy approached Annie who was talking to the doctor, with a prescription in her hand, causing Sutton to take it and examine it, and then waited quietly for the man to finish speaking to her mother.

"I've faxed the x-rays to Saint Thomas, if you're still in town in a week, I'd like for you to come back." The man explained.

Sutton gave a nod then turned to her mother, "I'm going to go call work to let them know what's going on, so someone can get the x-rays." Sutton explained, and watched as Annie handed her phone to her, then walked off with Happy following her.

 **-SOA-**

Once Sutton was back at her parents home, she was thankful that Happy was there in order to help her instead of having to deal with her mother hovering over her as if she were a five year old.

After the brunette had gotten up to her old bedroom, she had gotten changed out of the out fit she wore snowboarding and into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, then struggled to put on a zip up hoodie, then decided to just put her one arm in the sleeve, then just covered her other arm that was snug against her chest due to the brace and zipped it up.

"You need anything?" Happy questioned quietly, staring at her.

"No..." Sutton shook her head, stiffling back a yawn, "Will you lay with me?" Sutton questioned quietly, almost afraid that the tattooed man would say no because of how she had left things between then before she left Charming.

Happy kicked off his boots and laid on the side of the bed, allowing Sutton to move closer to him, and he put an arm around her carefully, allowing her head to lay on his chest as they laid in the large bed.

The tattooed man knew better than to start questioning the injured brunette about their relationship, along with if she had time to think about the things that he had told her. He felt terrible about her falling while snowboarding and blamed himself for just showing up without her knowing.

"Stop thinking..." Sutton mumbled, trying to snuggle further into his side.

Happy chuckled lightly, then turned to glance to her, "Try to get some rest." Happy leaned over and kissed the top of her head, making sure to avoid the stitches.

"Can we talk later?" Sutton asked quietly, "About us, and everything?" Sutton clarified.

"Yeah, of course..." Happy's heart instantly started beating fast in his chest, almost anxious to know what she would have to say, and knew that it was going to feel like forever until she woke up from her nap.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: As always, I want to thank everyone for taking the time to read this story. Also, I do not own any of the SOA characters that will appear through out this story. And, of course, thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows.**

Chapter 12 **\- Perfect Guy**

When Sutton had woken up, she felt slightly better, and wasn't surprised that Happy hadn't left her side, but instead dozed off too. She had to admit that she had missed sleeping next to his warm body, even if it had only been just a couple of days.

"You okay?" Happy's deep raspy voice caused her to jump slightly, then she chuckled.

"Yeah." Sutton stated simply, watching as he turned his face towards her, with his dark eyes staring at her, almost as if they were trying to read her mind.

Happy turned to face her completely, wanting to almost round off a series of questions, but knew not to push her on talking just yet. He watched as the brunette struggled to sit up in the large bed with her back against the head board trying to wake up fully.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Sutton questioned, glancing to the tattooed man.

"Just missed you..." Happy stated honestly, taking in Sutton's face.

"I've missed you too Hap."

Sutton looked to the tattooed man, not even sure where to start with their conversation, especially with a chance of her parents or grandparents walking in on them, knowing that they would insert themselves into their conversation.

"Hap, I don't even know where to start..." Sutton stated honestly, trying to figure out what to bring up first.

Happy cleared his throat lightly, and moved to sit up for this conversation, "Take your time babe." Happy knew that it was a lot to take in, especially with someone who had never been around Charming and the club before.

"So, I assume that you've been arrested before?" Sutton questioned, causing Happy to chuckle lightly, but stopped when Sutton glared at him.

"Yeah." Happy answered, "Mostly when I was younger though." Happy stated.

Sutton gave a nod, taking a deep breath, "What about as an adult?" Sutton questioned.

"A few times, try to avoid getting arrested though." Happy explained, "We are usually really careful when it comes to stuff like that."

"You mean like killing people?"

"It's not like I go around just killing just anyone Sutton." Happy spoke lowly enough that only she could hear, "It is usually people who are a threat to the club, who has blackmailed us, or went against us." Happy explained, "It's to make sure that we are safe and avoid jail time, and none of us get killed."

Sutton gave a nod, "So, no innocents? Like women, children?"

"No."

"Is that why you never invited me to the club house?" Sutton questioned.

"No." Happy shook his head, "I don't want you to get pulled into club drama." Happy explained, "There's women there,crow-eaters or gashes that want to become an old lady.."

"Wait, crow eaters?" Sutton questioned with furrowed eyebrows.

Happy took a deep breath knowing that he had to explain, "They are bitches that sleep with club members in hopes of getting to become there old lady." Happy instantly saw the jealousy and anger flare through out Sutton's face, "No, Sutton. I haven't been with anyone since I started seeing you." Happy added, "Tig can even tell you that."

Sutton looked into his dark eyes and took a moment to read them, and knew that he was telling the truth, "If I find out you have been with anyone but me, I will cut your dick off." Sutton stated with a serious look.

"You're more than enough for me Sutton." Happy spoke honestly, "Don't need anyone else." Happy added.

Sutton gave him a nod, then fell silent, allowing Happy to take the time to explain the Sons of Anarchy, along with the other clubs, and then explained why he pulled his gun out at the man with the Mayan kutte. Then, he had explained the full disclosure, along with the rules of the club, and by the time he was finished, her head was spinning.

Happy stared at Sutton who had remained silent for a few minutes after he had gotten finished explaining everything, almost waiting for her to flip out, but was surprised she didn't.

"These crow-eaters, you stay the fuck away from them. At your club house and when you go out on runs." Sutton stated in a serious tone, "I don't care what you do, but I won't be cheated on and turn the other cheek like a stepford wife." Sutton stated.

"Promise you, I won't." Happy stated, "I should of been honest from the start, but I just want to keep you away from the drama and bullshit." Happy stated, "There could be a time where you will have to go on a lockdown, meaning that you'll have to be at the club house while I'm dealing with club shit. Don't want you to be caught off guard with bullshit." Happy explained.

Sutton let out a sigh but gave a nod. She may have been slightly crazy for laying in bed with a man who was basically apart of a mafia, but in the motorcycle form. But, people couldn't help who they had feelings for, and she knew that she couldn't just ignore her feelings for the tattooed man.

"It's a lot to take in..." Sutton let out an awkward laugh, "But, Hap..." Sutton added, "I can't not be with you."

Happy took a moment of silence, "This mean we're good?"

"Yeah, we're good, but just...there's one thing I need you to promise me." Sutton stated and Happy gave a nod.

"Name it."

"You have to promise me, no matter what, you will be honest with me." Sutton stated, "I want this full disclosure thing to go both ways." Sutton added.

"Promise." Happy smirked and leaned over to kiss her, with her kissing him back.

Since Sutton had listened to Happy and heard him about the club, she was thankful that they had no secrets now. She had been honest about her past relationship with Sebastian, and he had opened up about the club.

"God, I've missed you..." Sutton sighed, leaning to kiss the man again.

"Missed you too girl." Happy cupped her cheek, pulling her in to deepen the kiss, but pulled back when the door opened to reveal Annie, causing Sutton to blush.

"Dinner's almost ready, wanted to make sure you two were awake." Annie stated with a big grin, "I'll let you two get cleaned up." Annie added, then left the room and shut the door behind her, causing Sutton to laugh as Happy shook his head uncomfortably.

 **-SOA-**

Sitting around the large kitchen table, Sutton had sat in the middle of Tig and Happy, thankful that they were both on their best behavior, especially Tig, who had told her parents to call him Alexander.

"So, Happy..." Rocky spoke up from the end of the table where he was sitting, causing the tattooed man to look down at him, "How long have you and my daughter been dating?" Rocky questioned, causing Sutton to sigh.

"Dad, I don't think dinner is the best time to grill him." Sutton stated, and felt Happy's large hand on her leg, giving her a small squeeze.

"It's fine." Happy glanced to Sutton, then back to her father, "We've been together for about five months." Happy answered, counting the time they had started hanging out.

Sutton gave him a soft smile, then returned to eating her meal, allowing her father to do the questioning, just so he could get it over with, and hoped that he didn't embarass her in the process.

"And what is it that you do for a living?"

Happy cleared his throat, "I'm a mechanic."

"Sweetheart, I think you should save the questions for another time." Annie spoke up, seeing that Sutton was getting uncomfortable, "Besides, if Sutton's happy, that's all that matters."

"I'm not saving anything for another day Annie." Rocky stated sternly, "This man lives in the same town as our daughter, who lives in anothe state. I want to make sure that he's not going to turn out like Seba..."

"Dad, enough." Sutton snapped, feeling Happy tense at the start of her ex-boyfriends name, "He is nothing like him. Just because we live in the same town and a different state doesn't mean anything." Sutton added.

"Sutton, it's fine." Happy spoke up a few moments later, "He wants to make sure that you're safe."

"Damn right I do." Rocky piped up.

"Sir, I promise you, I would never do anything to hurt Sutton." Happy spoke after taking a drink of water, "She is the best thing to happen to me, and I wouldn't do anything to jepordize our relationship."

Sutton knew that Happy was extremely uncomfortable and felt bad for her father's questions, hell, he hated to be questioned by anyone, she found that out through his and Tig's conversations.

"That's exactly what Sebastian said too." Rocky growled, but was immediately cut off by Sutton.

"That's enough." Sutton growled right back, hating that Sebastian's name was getting brought up.

"Sutton..." Happy spoke lowly in a warning tone.

"No Hap, he has no right to even bring his name up." Sutton glanced to her mother who was silent, knowing that she had been right, "The past is in the past, he has absolutely nothing to do with our relationship, and you are far from being anything like him." Sutton added, deciding to leave the table.

Happy was torn, he wanted nothing more than to go check on Sutton, but her father's glare from the end of the table had kept him from moving.

"Look, I know you aren't Sebastian." Rocky started out, "But, you have to understand that I'm Sutton's father, I'm just looking out for my daughter." Rocky added, "I can see how much she cares about you, and you about her, but with her living in a different state, it's hard to trust her judgement when it comes to dating."

"Sir, with all due respect, she's a grown adult." Happy started and Tig coughed on his beer that he had taken a drink from, "I can promise you that I am nothing like him, and I would never hurt Sutton in any way shape or form, and if for some reason I did, I'd do everything in my power to fix it." Happy added.

Happy heard the familiar soft footsteps of his girlfriend, causing him to turn and look towards the entrance to see Sutton entering, "Hap, I just got off the phone with Saint Thomas, we're going to have to head back sooner." Sutton explained, getting a curious look from her mother, "Check my call log mom." Sutton rolled her eyes.

"Sutton, I'm sorry, alright?" Rocky piped up, "Shouldn't of brought him up, but you have to realize your my little girl." Rocky added and Sutton gave him a nod, "I'm always going to think of you as that little girl who climbed trees then screamed for me to get her down." Rocky added, causing a round of small laughs to echo in the kitchen.

Sutton moved across the kitchen to hug her father, "I know, just don't like him being brought up, or Hap compared to him." Sutton added lowly.

"Go sit your butt down and finish up your food." Rocky stated, after giving the brunette a squeeze.

Once Sutton had sat down, she picked at her plate, "Why do you have to leave early?" Annie questioned from across the table.

"Well Margaret got my x-rays, and if I had to have surgery, she wants to make sure that I have enough hours on my next paycheck since I'll be out for a couple of weeks, and I told her that it was a good idea." Sutton explained, "Plus, a few third shift doctors are stuck out of town so it's throwing off all the scheduling." Sutton explained. Happy frowned, knowing that third shift for Sutton was hard, and didn't like the idea of her working injured.

"She seems really nice." Annie commented.

"She is." Sutton gave her a nod, "She's been really helpful and gracious with me."

"Maybe we should leave tonight, avoid traffic tomorrow morning." Happy suggested quietly, "I can drive your car, and Tig can follow in the van." Happy glanced to his brother and gave a nod.

"Won't hit much traffic." Tig agreed.

Sutton thought it over, then looked to her mother, "I don't want to leave, but they have a point. I need as many hours as I can get if this thing doesn't heal right." Sutton stated.

"But you just got back from the hospital, you can't be driving, besides you only have one arm right now." Annie protested, causing Sutton to chuckle.

"Mom, I think Happy is capable of driving." Sutton stated.

"Why can't we just give you money? Then, you can stay into the new year."

"I'm not taking your money." Sutton sighed, "Please, don't make this a big deal."

"Fine, but at least let me fix you guys some meals to take with you." Annie stated, "It won't take that long, it'll be done by the time you pack."

Sutton knew better than to argue with her mother, but gave her a nod in agreement. As much as Sutton didn't want to go back to Charming just yet, but she knew that she would make more money working third on her scheduled vacation in order to help out Saint Thomas, and couldn't pass it up, especially with the possibilty of having to have surgery.

"I'll help you pack. It'll take you nine years with one arm." Happy joked, causing Sutton to glare at him playfully.

"Alright." Sutton stated, then turned to her mom, "Mom, do you need help cleaning up?"

"No, I got it." Annie smiled, "I'll call your grandma and grandpa and let them know the change of plans so you can say bye."

Sutton and Happy had excused themselves from the table and headed for Sutton's room to pack the things she had brought with her, along with her several Christmas gifts.

 **-SOA-**

"I don't even have enough luggage space for all of this." Sutton sighed, knowing that her original clothing had been stored in the luggage that she had brought, and were completely filled, "It's like I've been gone for at least six months." Sutton shook her head at the amount of clothing she had recieved, along with books, movies and a few odds and ends.

"We can put some of the stuff in my bag." Happy suggested, "Still won't have enough room though."

"I'm going to go see if mom has some bags or something."

Happy chuckled lowly as Sutton stomped out of the room cursing under her breath, and disappeared out of the room for a few moments, and then reappeared with her father in tow carrying another suitcase.

"This should work." Rocky stated, putting the suitcase on the bed, "If you need another one, just let me know."

"We can make it work." Sutton stated, "Thank you though. I didn't think this through apparently." Sutton chuckled and watched her father walk out of the room when Annie had called for him from the kitchen.

Sutton had helped put things in the suitcase, thankful that she had folded most of the clothes she had recieved as presents Christmas night, and then sat down after Happy glared at her from the other side of the suitcase.

"I know you're in pain, so sit your ass down." Happy stated, causing Sutton to roll her eyes but listened to the tattooed man.

 **-SOA-**

"Come on Sutton, you don't have to leave. We can give you the money, it's not like we can't afford it." Ellie stated, "We don't get to spend a lot of time together."

"I know grams, but I don't want your money." Sutton sighed, "Besides, picking up these shifts will help me out a lot." Sutton added, "Guys, thank you for everything, and thank you for the food mom." Sutton added, noticing that Happy and Tig had walked back into the house after putting the luggage in Sutton's car.

"It's no problem sweetie." Annie hugged her daughter, "It was good to have you home for Christmas, don't like that you have to go back, but I'm sure Happy will take care of you." Annie added.

"I will." Happy spoke up before Sutton could, "Thank you for inviting us." Happy added, and Tig agreed beside him.

"Well it was nice meeting you guys." Annie went to hug Happy, and then Tig, then allowed Ellie to hug the two men, then hugged Sutton.

Sutton remained quiet after hugging her grandfather, allowing him and her father to have their intimidating moment with Happy, making sure that he was fully aware that if he had hurt her in any way shape or form, then he would make sure that he would no longer be breathing.

"Well, we better hit the road, gotta long drive ahead of us." Sutton piped up.

"Yeah, better get going. It looks like it's going to start snowing." Happy added, putting a large hand on Sutton's lower back.

"Make sure to call us when you get to town, alright?" Annie questioned, watching the three walk out of the house, and noticed Happy escorting Sutton to her SUV, and watched as the large tattooed man opened the car door for her, then leaned it to kiss her, then shut the door.

"Love you guys!" Sutton hollered out with a wave, they left for Charming.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Holy cow! Over 100 reviews! Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and follows! It is truly appreciated. Also, I'd like to state, that within the next couple of chapters, things with the club will start to pick up.**

Chapter 13 **\- Perfect Guy**

"Why are you driving like your eighty years old and have never driven in snow before?" Sutton questioned with a sigh, already realizing that Happy hadn't even made it out of Colorado yet with how slow he was driving.

"If you haven't noticed, it's snowing and there's sleet." Happy stated, "Take a nap or something." Happy added, knowing that Sutton was going to become a back seat driver.

Sutton let out a little chuckle, then reached for Happy's tattooed hand, and locked her fingers with his and played with his rings, "But then who would keep you awake? You look like you haven't slept in a few days."

"I haven't. Most sleep I got, was with you." Happy stated, "Got to admit, don't like you being pissed at me." Happy added.

"I don't like being mad at you either, but I was more hurt than anything." Sutton lifted his hand to kiss the back of his hand, "Glad you were crazy enough to show up in Colorado for me though."

"I'd go across the world for you." Happy spoke honestly, keeping his eyes on the road.

"I'd do the same for you Lowman."

Happy was more than thankful that Sutton had forgiven him when it came to hiding the club stuff, along with trusting him enough to believe that he hadn't been with any crow-eaters, and understood that he wanted to keep her safe from the club. He knew that there was a lot more to talk about and a lot more to understand, but he had gotten the major points across during their conversation.

"Jesus, these snowflakes are huge." Sutton commented looking out the windshield, "You sure you can drive?" Sutton questioned, adjusting herself in her seat.

"I'm damn near 35 years old, I've driven in the snow before babe." Happy chuckled.

"Keep being a grump and I'll go keep Tig company." Sutton joked.

"I'd hog tie your ass in the backseat." Happy joked, "Can't go too long without seeing you."

"Who knew you were such a romantic." Sutton poked at his cheek, "Mister big bad biker such a softy."

"Only with you." Happy stated with serious tone, then placed his large hand on her thigh, "How's the shoulder and head?"

"My shoulder hurts more than my forehead." Sutton stated, "It's a good look for me."

"You're gorgeous either way, but scared the shit out of me and I don't get scared." Happy chuckled, trying to make light of the situation, "Pretty sure that my heart stopped when you fell."

"That wasn't anything. When I was little I was always in the hospital cause of me being clumsy." Sutton explained, "I think the worst one was when I was like five, I was running through the house, and some how hit my head on the corner of the fridge and cracked my head open." Sutton laughed, "I swear, I think my mom and dad flipped out more than I did with all the blood."

"Still can't believe you're a doctor and passed out looking at your own blood." Happy commented.

"Don't judge me." Sutton smiled, "Besides, it wasn't really the blood that got me, it was more of the cut."

"Either way, scared the shit out of me." Happy stated, "Can't see you getting hurt."

"Well, I'll try to refrain from snowboarding." Sutton teased, noticing that they were getting caught in a winter storm of snow, "Should we stop at a motel for the night or something?" Sutton questioned.

"Nah. Just got to be careful. Try to get some sleep or something." Happy stated, knowing that Sutton was tired, since she kept stiffling back yawns.

Sutton grabbed Happy's hoodie from the back seat, covered herself and then got more comfortable in the seat, making sure to avoid putting pressure on her shoulder, as she watched Happy drive down the snow road.

 **-SOA-**

"How long was I asleep?" Sutton questioned, stretching out then wincing at the pain in her shoulder.

"Long enough for us to get out of Colorado." Happy chuckled, "Take your damn medicine, it'll help."

"I don't like the way it makes me feel." Sutton whimpered, "If it gets too bad, I'll take it." Sutton added, glancing around to see that Happy was getting ready to pull into a gas station.

"Need anything?" Happy questioned, and watched as Sutton shook her head.

"I do need to use the restroom though." Sutton grabbed her leather jacket and slipped her good arm through the sleeve, then slung the other part over her shoulder carefully.

"Careful, looks like there is ice." Happy stated as he got out of the car, and headed towards the passenger seat to make sure Sutton didn't fall.

Sutton wrapped her arm around Happy's lower back while he had a large hand on her lower back, as Tig followed beside them inside the gas station.

Happy's dark eyes looked around the store, "Restrooms are back there." Happy gestured his head, and watched as Sutton looked in the direction, "Need help?" Happy smirked and Sutton to roll her eyes to think about it for a moment.

"Might." Sutton pouted, realizing that she should of stuck to simple jeans or sweatpants instead of a pair of skinny jeans, but was thankful that Happy had followed her towards the bathroom.

"I'll be out here if you need help." Happy stated, watching as Sutton walked into the restroom and then shut the door behind her.

After a few minutes, just as Happy was about to knock on the bathroom door, Sutton opened and frowned, "Can you button my pants?" Sutton questioned, "and for the love of god, fix my panties." Sutton added causing Happy to laugh.

"Of course, I'll stick my hand down your pants in public." Happy joked, and fixed the band of her panties that had bunched up.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." Sutton warned, knowing that Happy was taking his time fixing them, and then button her pants.

"Come on, I'm craving something to eat that isn't Christmas food." Sutton grabbed ahold of Happy's hand, "You getting gas?" Sutton questioned.

"Yeah. I'll go out and pump, and come back in." Happy stated.

"Can you grab my wallet too?"

"Nope." Happy smirked as Sutton rolled her eyes, and began to scan the small aisles with Tig in the next aisle doing the same thing.

Tig and Sutton knew each other pretty well and knew that neither of them felt like talking as they were scoping out different snacks and passed what each other liked back and forth over the aisle.

"The selection sucks." Tig commented.

"No kidding." Sutton frowned, looking over the different selection of beef jerky, "Think we can convince Hap to stop at an actual store?" Sutton questioned.

"Probably." Tig chuckled, heading to the check out with Sutton behind him, letting him go first since Happy wasn't done pumping gas yet.

Once Happy had walked back into the gas station, he had eyed the selection of snacks that Sutton had picked out, and shook his head, then paid for the gas, along with the snacks.

"Can we stop at an actual store?" Sutton questioned quietly, "There selection sucks."

Happy raised an eyebrow but gave a nod, he watched as the man behind the register, and then handed the sack over to Sutton, but noticed that he had kept looking at Sutton, probably trying to figure out her injuries, causing him to roll his dark eyes.

 **-SOA-**

"I thought you didn't like spicy food?" Happy questioned once they got out of the closest store and got back on the road.

"No, I do. It just depends I guess." Sutton shrugged her shoulders as she a chewed on a piece of beef jerky, "Want a piece?"

"Nah. But I think you should at least take half of a pain pill or tylenol or something, every time we hit a bump, you wince." Happy stated, stealing a few pieces of M&M's.

"Fine." Sutton finally caved, knowing that her shoulder was starting to hurt worse, especially after being on a bumpy road.

Happy watched as Sutton dug into her large purse, and grabbed her small bottle of tylenol, and opened the bottle, then popped a couple into her mouth. Then grabbed her camera and decided to flip through pictures.

"You're getting antsy." Happy commented.

"Yeah, just don't feel the greatest and don't want to be trapped in a car. This weather just sucks." Sutton sighed, causing Happy to narrow his eyes for a moment, then pulled out his phone and sent a text to Tig so they can stop for the night.

Happy knew that Sutton wasn't really ready to leave Colorado, and then on top of her shoulder and forehead hurting, he didn't want her getting overly anxious for the remainder of the car ride and knew that more sleep would do her a lot of good.

"Why are we pulling into a hotel?" Sutton questioned looking at the small motel.

"You need rest."

"Babe, I'm fine. We can keep going." Sutton stated, and Happy chose to ignore her as he parked near the motel office.

"Wait here."

Sutton rolled her eyes, knowing that it was pointless to argue with the tattooed man, because the truth was, she was exhausted. She hadn't slept much while she was in Colorado, and then with her cousins running rampade in the house, it made it nearly impossible for her to have a moment of silence, including her parents trying to squeeze in as much time as possible with her, along with her grandparents.

A few moments later, Sutton watched as Happy walked out of the hotel office and headed to her car, then put the car into drive and headed straight for the hotel room that was across the parking lot.

"Here, go inside and I'll get some of your stuff." Happy stated, "You wanting to take a shower?" Happy questioned.

"Yeah, I can get my bag though..."

"It's fine Sutton, just go inside. Room 134." Happy handed her a key, and watched as she got out of the car and headed for the hotel room, as Tig approached for his hotel key.

Sutton wasted no time in getting into the hotel room, and flipped the lights on, and went to turn on the heater since it was rather cold, then went ahead and went to the bathroom and started the shower in order to let the water warm up.

Once Happy had walked in with their bags, she had dug in her luggage for a pair of panties, and one of Happy's shirts that she had taken a few months ago, then watched Happy get into his bag to get a pair of boxers and sweatpants, and grabbed the small luggage holder that contained the shampoo and body wash.

"You going to join me?" Sutton questioned.

"Yeah. If that's okay." Happy stated and watched as the brunette nodded her head.

"Help me get undressed?" Sutton questioned and watched as Happy walked to the hotel room door and made sure that it was locked and then gestured for her to go to the bathroom after she shrugged off her jacket, and they both kicked off their shoes.

Standing in the bathroom, Happy carefully took off Sutton's sling, then he reached to unbutton her jeans, carefully slid them off, and watched as she rolled her head carefully. Happy moved to strip out of his clothes before he took off Sutton's shirt and smirked when her cheeks grew slightly red at his naked frame.

"See something you like?" Happy questioned, as he reached for the hem of her shirt, and pulled it up, then carefully moved her arm out of the sleeve, and over her shoulder before allowing her to throw it on the floor with the rest of the clothes.

"See something you like?" Sutton questioned back, seeing Happy's dark eyes scanning her frame, and then allowed him to slip her panties off.

"Yeah." Happy growled, knowing that he had to contain himself, especially since her shoulder was turning a dark blue and purple bruise.

Stepping into the shower, Sutton and Happy tried to stand under the sprayer, as Happy was shielding the stitches with his hand, "How long will you be bruised?" Happy frowned, seeing the different colors on her skin, and the bone itself shaped differently compared to the other one.

"Few weeks." Sutton sighed feeling the warm water on her back, allowing Happy to turn her around to shampoo her hair, then turned her back around to wash the shampoo out, "I'm so tired." Sutton yawned.

"I can tell." Happy stiffled back a yawn after watching the brunette yawn, then moved to wash himself with bodywash, thankful that he didn't have hair to wash, while Sutton put body wash on her body.

Once Sutton was rinsed off, she stepped out of the shower with Happy right behind her after he had turned off the water, and wrapped a towel around his waist, then helped her dry off.

"This whole one arm thing is going to take some getting use to." Sutton commented as she went to use both hands to use a towel to grab her hair but cringed in pain.

Happy shook his head in frustration, hating to see the woman in pain, "Just let me do it." Happy stated, wrapping a towel around her body, and then using a towel to dry her hair while she silently pouted. Once he knew that she was dry, he helped her put a pair of panties on and then his shirt, and then put the sling back on her, allowing him to get dressed himself.

Walking into the small bedroom, Happy watched as Sutton got into the medium sized bed, and made herself comfortable, and he moved to get her purse and handed it to her, "Take half of one. You've eaten enough that it won't make you sick."

Sutton gave a nod as she whimpered and got into her purse to get a half a pain pill, and made sure to put the other half back before swallowing the other, and then took a drink of water.

"Need ice for it?" Happy questioned, and Sutton thought for a moment.

"That might help." Sutton stated, "I don't want you having to get out in the cold though." Sutton tried to protest.

"Just find a movie or something to watch. I'll be right back." Happy gruffed out, grabbing a hoodie and then hit boots to slip on and headed out of the room to find the ice machine.

Once Sutton had found a movie to watch, she had thought about the time she had spent away from Happy and realized that she couldn't stay away from the man even if she had wanted to. There was something about him that made her crave him. Of course, she had let her hurt and anger get the best of her, but there was a lot of the time where she had missed him without even realizing it.

When she heard the door open, she saw the tattooed man walk in with a small towel and a bucket of ice, and locked the door behind him, then made his way to her and put the ice in the small towel and then put it on her shoulder.

"I'll take it off if you start to fall asleep." Happy stated as he kicked off his boots, and took off the hoodie and crawled into the bed.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Sutton stated honestly, "You've been amazing to me, and I really appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it." Happy stated as he pulled up the covers, and pulled Sutton into his side, "I would do anything for you."

Sutton leaned over and kissed Happy's lips and gave him a soft smile before focusing on the movie on the small TV.

 **-SOA-**

"Rise and Shine sleeping beauty..." Tig's voice caused Sutton to blink her eyes open to see that the shades were open, allowing sunlight in, causing her to close her eyes quickly.

"Where's Happy?" Sutton questioned.

"Went to get coffee." Tig stated, "Should be back here in a few." Tig added as he plopped down on the bed next to her, "How's the shoulder feeling cause your forehead looks like shit." Tig stated.

"Thanks Tig. Appreciate that." Sutton grumbled as she covered her face, "My shoulder hurts like hell."

Sutton was thankful that Tig had decided to not annoy her, allowing her to close her eyes again, then felt his large hand in her hair with his finger tips rubbing circles as she tried to ignore the pain that was radiating through her shoulder.

Hearing the door open, and then close, she knew that Happy had must returned from getting coffee, causing her to peek from over the covers to see the tattooed man glaring at Tig, who didn't move from his spot.

"She's in a lot of pain." Tig stated.

"Get up." Happy growled to Tig, then sat the coffee on the small table, and moved towards the bed to check on Sutton.

Sutton felt the bed dip, then looked to Happy and frowned, as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"How bad?" Happy questioned, seeing the unshed tears building in her eyes, and took that as a sign that it was a lot worse than it had been, and he let out a sigh, "I'll go get you ice, take your damn medicine." Happy growled.

"I'll go get the ice. You make sure she's alright." Tig commented, grabbing the ice bucket and then leaving the room.

"Hap, just help me get some pants on. I can put ice on my shoulder in the car. I just want to get home." Sutton whimpered, moving out of the bed carefully.

Happy had decided to make Sutton take some of her medicine before he had helped her get dressed, and then slipped on a zip up hoodie, and followed him out of the hotel room after she brushed her teeth and used the restroom.

"You alright?" Happy questioned was Tig was back with the towel of ice and put it on Sutton's shoulder, and gave Happy a weak nod.

"Think I slept wrong or something." Sutton stated, with her eyes closed.

Sutton had sat in the passenger seat of her car, watching as Happy put the luggage in the car, while Tig returned the hotel room keys, and then got in their cars and started their trip back to Charming.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 **Small filler chapter while I work on re-doing the upcoming chapters. Since I wasn't too thrilled with this chapter, I'm going ahead and uploading the next chapter to give you guys something to stew over. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: As always, I do not own any of the SOA characters that will appear through out this story. Also, thank you for taking the time to read, review, favorite and follow. It means the world to me!**

Chapter 14 **\- Perfect Guy**

"What in the hell happened to you?" Tara Knowles furrowed her eyebrows in concern at Sutton as the injured brunette was getting ready to clock out for the morning at Saint Thomas.

Sutton let out a laugh, "I went snowboarding and tripped, hit my head on a rock, and fractured my collar bone." Sutton explained.

"Jesus..." Tara breathed out with a shake of her head, "I was wondering, do you think maybe we could meet up later and talk?" Tara questioned quietly, "There's some things I want to talk to you about."

"Yeah, that's fine. It'll probably be around five or six though, is that okay?" Sutton questioned, knowing that she was in desperate need of sleep since being back on third shift for almost four days.

"That works. Just shoot me a text whenever you're free and I'll swing by, or we can meet up for dinner or something." Tara gave a soft smile.

Sutton gave her a nod, then headed out of the break room, to head to her car. The dark haired woman knew that Tara was well aware of the club and her relationship with Jax Teller, who was the clubs Vice President. Happy had let her know that he had asked that she not say anything about it since he wanted to be the one to tell her. There was a part of her that was slightly upset at the fact Tara had withheld the information on the club, but understood where she was coming from since it wasn't really her place to say anything.

"Sutton, can I speak with you for a minute?" Margaret had stopped her just before she was getting ready to step on to the elevator.

"Yeah, sure." Sutton turned to walk towards the red head, "Everything okay?"

"Well, actually, the doctor wants to look at your shoulder. He said he noticed that you were in a lot of pain and wanted to check to see if it was healing properly." Margaret explained.

"Okay, but I have an appointment this afternoon." Sutton explained.

"Oh, alright. How communication must of gotten crossed." Margaret smiled softly, "Whenever you find out what is going on, just give me a call and let me know."

"If I for some reason do need surgery, if I could have a day or so to recover, I can get back to work." Sutton stated, "I know you guys have been really patient with me when it came to swifting to days, and then the vacation.." Sutton started to explain but the red head cut her off.

"Don't be silly, you'll get time off to recover. Since the holidays are over, we won't be such short staffed, so we can find someone to replace you."

Sutton gave a soft smile, "Alright, well I'm going to head home and get some sleep before I come back in for my appointment." Sutton gave the red head a wave before she had walked down the hall in order to head outside.

 **-SOA-**

"Damnit babe, why didn't you schedule it for when I could come with you?" Happy questioned as Sutton woke up from sleeping, while the tattooed man was at her home on his lunch break.

"It's just an appointment to decide if I need surgery or not." Sutton looked up to the tall man, "Besides, you'd end up glaring at a hole into the doctor's head."

Since Sutton and Happy had gotten back from Colorado, Happy had been staying over at the dark haired woman's home instead of his own. Once the couple had gotten over the road bump that consisted of the club, things had been going a lot better for them, and they were growing closer.

"Told your parents I'd look out for you." Happy huffed out, running a hand over his face.

"You are baby, but there's nothing you can do besides sit and try to intimidate the doctor."

"Let me call the garage, see if I can take an early day." Happy offered, but was stopped by Sutton's small hand on his.

"Hap, I promise you, nothing is going to happen at the hospital." Sutton tried to reason, "He is just going to check the stitches, look at my shoulder, then maybe run an x-ray or something, that's it."

"He?" Happy raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, he. Doctor Anderson." Sutton stated, "I've worked with him a couple of times."

Happy gave her a nod, and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and stepped out of her bedroom as she was getting dressed in order to make sure the garage didn't need him, and to make sure there wasn't club drama popping off, so he could go with the dark haired woman.

Sutton couldn't help but to chuckle hearing Happy's conversation while he was on the phone. She knew that he had wanted to make sure that she was protected, which meant keeping her at arms length at the club house, and she had to admit, she wasn't sure if she wanted to be near the women he probably had slept with. Of course, Sutton knew that the woman who was known as the Queen, would want to meet her, along with the other club members, but Happy was persistant on him not wanting her to get tied to the club.

Once Sutton was dressed in a pair of boyfriend jeans that were easy to put on, she had put on a bra, waiting for her boyfriend to get off the phone to help her hook the strap, and then with her tank top.

Getting impatient, Sutton walked out of the bedroom and into the living room where Happy was standing on the phone, and turned her back towards him, and felt his warm hands touch her back to hook the bra.

"Alright. I'll let you know." Happy stated and then snapped the phone shut, "Tig wants to know how it goes." Happy added, grabbing Sutton's black racer back tank top to help her put it on, "That bruising is worse babe." Happy frowned.

Sutton nodded in agreement, "It's pretty bad." Sutton glanced towards the bruised skin, "I just need to grab my shoes, and then we need to go." Sutton stated, getting ready to walk away, but Happy stopped her, leaning down to kiss her.

"Don't think I could get tired of kissing you..." Sutton breathed out, trying to catch her breath, causing Happy to smirk, then let her go so she could get her shoes.

 **-SOA-**

Sitting in the doctor's office, Happy was ready to kill the doctor for touching Sutton's shoulder, feeling around the bone, and watching the beautiful brunette wince in pain. Her small hand was tangled with his, and he felt her squeeze tightly every time the doctor would touch her skin.

"I want to send you to get an x-ray, see what it looks like now." Dr. Anderson explained, "I think that some bone shifted around or something, so I want to be sure."

"Alright." Sutton gave a nod, then glanced to Happy who was glaring at the doctor, causing her to chuckle lightly and slap at his hand, giving him a knowing look.

"What?" Happy questioned once the doctor was out of the room.

"You were staring holes at him." Sutton stated simply, as she refixed her tank top carefully.

"He's lucky that's the only thing I did." Happy stated honestly, "Didn't like him touching you."

Sutton rolled her eyes, and got up from the exam table and headed for the door to get the x-ray done, and knew that Happy was going to follow her.

Walking down the small office hallway, and out into the actual hospital, Happy kept a large hand on her lower back and allowed her to lead them towards the x-ray department.

"He gonna take your stitches out?" Happy questioned.

"Yeah, didn't you hear anything that was said or were you too busy staring into his soul?" Sutton joked.

"Basically."

Happy walked into the x-ray room right behind Sutton and glanced around the room as the technician and doctor were standing, and rolled his eyes. He knew that he was way too over protective of Sutton, but he didn't care really. Happy was getting ready to walk into the room with the x-ray machine with Sutton but the technician stopped him.

"You can't go in there with her." She stated, "She won't be that long." The tech added.

Happy glared at her, then turned to look at Sutton, "It'll be fine Hap." Sutton gave him a reassuring smile, and he gave her a nod instead of trying to protest, and allowed the doctor to shut the door.

His dark eyes stayed on Sutton the entire time through the window that looked into the room, and was trying to read the doctors lips, along with Suttons, and noticed that Sutton tensed and then her eyebrows furrowed for a moment. He watched as the doctor placed a protective sheet over her stomach and chest, exposing just her shoulder, and nodded to the tech, letting her know that he was going to take the x-ray.

Happy eyes stayed narrowed after the x-ray was taken, and then the doctor had helped Sutton up, then continued to try to read their lips through the conversation they were having. It was more than obvious that something was wrong with Sutton, but Happy had no idea what it was. Just as he was about to walk into the room, Sutton got up from the table and headed towards the door.

"You good?" Happy questioned in a dangerously low voice, causing Sutton to look up at him.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Sutton stated, moving past him to look at the x-ray.

Happy had to clench his fists at his side, knowing that the brunette was avoiding speaking about it at the moment, as she focused on the image on the screen with the other doctor.

"We will schedule something after we run a few tests." The doctor stated, and Suttong gave a nod, "I want to get it done as soon as possible."

"Alright." Sutton sighed, then turned to look at Happy, "You can go ahead and go if you want, he wants to run a few tests before scheduling surgery."

Happy's eyes narrowed even more, and followed Sutton out of the room, "What was that about?" Happy questioned following her back down the hall and into the small doctor's office, and then into the exam room.

Sutton breathed out a sigh, and pushed her hair out of her face, "He wants to run a pregnancy test." Sutton stated, eyeing Happy carefully and watched as he tensed.

"What about your birth control?" Happy questioned lowly.

"I am on birth control. He just wants to make sure before I have surgery..." Sutton explained, and watched as Happy started to pace in the small room, "Hap, it's just procedure. I haven't been late at all." Sutton added, "Stop pacing."

Happy glared at the brunette, then sat down and thought about what he would do if she would end up pregnant. It wasn't like he was extremely careful, but they had relied on Sutton's birth control.

"You want kids?" Happy questioned, causing Sutton to look at him.

"Maybe one day." Sutton stated, "I don't think we are far enough along in our relationship to be having a baby."

"So if you were to get pregnant, you wouldn't keep it?" Happy questioned with an attitude, "Just because we haven't been together that long?" Happy snapped.

Sutton was slightly taken back by his attitude, since she assumed he would of thought the same thing, but could see that he was slightly hurt by what she had said, and tried to back pedal.

"I don't mean that I'd get an abortion or anything." Sutton started out, "I just think that we're still in the honey moon stage, and if we threw a baby into a mix, I'd just be worried that we'd stay together for the sake of our child." Sutton quickly realized that she had dug a deeper hole, and before she could explain further, a nurse walked in, wanting to run some blood work on her, and didn't miss how Happy had given her an evil look, causing her to feel slightly bad.

 **-SOA-**

Happy had remained silent while the nurse had taken Sutton's blood, and then disappeared out of the small room with it. He was slightly hurt that the woman he cared so much for thought that it would be too soon for a child, or the fact that if they were to have a child, she made it seem like it would be a mistake.

"Hap?" Sutton spoke softly, causing the tattooed man to look at her.

"Hm?" Happy hummed.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way..." Sutton stated gently, trying to think of the right words, "It's just..I just moved here not that long ago, and with starting a new job, I can't afford to take time off, especially afford a baby." Sutton explained.

"You act like I wouldn't take care of you and a baby." Happy stated.

"Hap, we haven't even been together a year, we don't live together, we haven't even discussed a future together." Sutton explained, "I'm not trying to sound like an asshole..."

"Well you are Sutton." Happy stated truthfully.

Sutton let out a frustrated sigh, "This is ridiculous." Sutton mumbled under her breath, and decided to drop the entire conversation.

Sutton wasn't trying to come off as rude or hateful about having Happy's baby, or even children one day, but right now, she knew that it would be a lot more difficult than it would later on down the road. It wasn't like she hadn't entertained the idea a couple of times, but it wasn't like she was hoping at that exact moment she'd get pregnant. She had just started working at Saint Thomas not even eight months ago, and she definitely wasn't prepared for her life to change that way just yet. She wanted to be secure in a relationship before taking that sort of step.

Happy kept letting out frustrated sighs, causing Sutton to grow overly annoyed with the man rather quickly, "If you don't stop sighing, then leave." Sutton snapped, "I can't help how I feel Hap. It's not like I said I never wanted to have children. I just want to be prepared for a baby, not just hey surprise, you're pregnant." Sutton added.

Happy rolled his dark eyes, "Don't snap at me woman." Happy warned with narrowed eyes, and heard a knock on the door and then the doctor popped his head in and then walked in.

Happy tried to gauge the doctor's demeanor, and noticed the file in his hand, "We have the test results back..." The doctor stated, causing Happy to glance to Sutton, and watched her hold her breath.

 **A/N: Cliff hanger. (Insert evil laugh) Thoughts? Do you think she's pregnant or not pregnant? Dun dun dun...**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: As always, thank you for the reviews! I do not own any of the SOA characters that will appear through out this story, thank you taking the time to read as always.**

Chapter 15 **\- Perfect Guy**

"The blood work came back..." The doctor stated, standing in front of Sutton with the file in hand, "Everything is normal, except for your hcg levels." Dr. Anderson explained, causing Sutton to shake her head no, and yank the file out of his hand.

"That's impossible. I'm on birth control. I haven't had any type of symptoms at all." Sutton began to panic, causing Happy to grow concerned on how she was handling the news, "I can't be pregnant, there has to be a mistake."

"Sutton, we ran the test twice." Dr. Anderson explained, "What I would like to do is get an ultra sound, see how far along you are exactly, and then schedule your surgery."

"Wait..." Happy spoke up, "If she's pregnant, is she allowed to have surgery?" Happy questioned with worry.

"Yes. It's common as long as the woman is far enough along." Dr. Anderson explained, "I'll have someone come down with an ultrasound machine, so we can get started." He explained, and then left the room.

Happy wasn't sure what exactly Sutton was thinking in that moment, especially since he saw tears streaming down her face, but she quickly wiped them away. The tattooed man knew that it wasn't the best time, but had to admit that he was extremely hurt with her reaction.

"Babe..." Happy voice was low, trying to not show emotion about the news of him being a father at the moment, "We'll figure this out together." Happy added and watched the brunette give him a nod.

Sutton realized that she must of seemed like a major bitch for freaking out, but she thought that she had a crazy few days, finding out about Happy and the club, then her snowboarding injury, and then she began to panic thinking of the fall, then the pain medicine she had taken due to the pain.

"Oh God, what if something is wrong because of me falling? What about the pain pills Hap?" Sutton freaked out, causing Happy to move from his seat to the exam table, and cupped her cheeks.

"We will find out." Happy stated, "Stop freaking out right now." Happy leaned to kiss her forehead, then rubbed her back as she rested the side of her head against his chest.

"I'm such an asshole." Sutton whimpered.

Happy let out a laugh in agreement, knowing that Sutton was completely reeling at everything that has happened, and knew that her major concern was them being ready as a couple to take care of a child together. He knew that with the money he had made from the club, Sutton didn't really have to work, but knew that if he had brought up anything at the moment, she would go into a full blown panic attack, so he decided to remain quiet until they did the ultrasound.

After several minutes of silence, Sutton heard the familiar knock on the door, and then the nurse walk in with the machine on wheels behind her, and then the doctor.

"Sutton, I think you're far enough along to do the external ultrasound, so could you lay back for me please?" Dr. Anderson questioned, and Happy helped the brunette lay back gently, and lifted her shirt to expose her stomach and noticed that it was slightly larger, but you'd have to focus on the toned area of her stomach.

"With her falling when she was snowboarding, will that effect the baby?" Happy questioned as he held Sutton's hand.

"We're going to find out right now." Dr. Anderson stated once he started up the machine, and then put gel on her stomach, "Can you turn the lights off for me, please." He added.

Happy gave a nod and moved to turn off the light, and then went back to Sutton's side, as Dr. Anderson began to move the stick around her stomach.

Sutton's eyes were glued to the small screen with tears instantly filling her eyes at the sound of the baby's heart beat filling the room.

"It looks like you're almost eleven weeks." Dr. Anderson stated, "Everything seems to be extremely well."

"Why isn't she showing much?" Happy questioned concerned.

"Well it's probably because she runs and she's small to begin with." Dr. Anderson explained, "But, the baby looks extremely healthy. It's about the size of a lime at the moment, would you guys like some pictures?"

"Yeah, please." Sutton commented quietly, "Are you sure the fall or the pain medicine didn't hurt it?"

"I'm positive. Strong steady heart beat, and it's at the size it should be." Dr. Anderson explained, "I'd like for you to find an OBGYN though, and I'll write you a prescription for vitamins."

"What about her surgery though?" Happy questioned.

"I'll wait a week or so, until she's passed the 12 week mark, and set something up." Dr. Anderson looked between Sutton and Happy, "I promise you, during the surgery, the baby will be completely fine. It's normal for people to have certain surgeries while pregnant, but we can't put it off for much longer."

Sutton gave a nod, and wiped off her stomach, all of a sudden feeling the need to sleep after the news, "Alright, so next week? Sutton questioned, trying to figure out the due date in her head and knew that she was pregnant during Christmas without realizing it, so her due date would be sometime in July.

"Yes. I'll talk to Margaret and let her know that I think it's best you take medical leave at least until after you recover from surgery, just so you don't stress out."

"Alright, thank you." Sutton gave the man a soft smile, then gave her a prescription for vitamins, along with sonogram photos, and a list of OBGYN's, then told her that he'd handle the red head.

 **-SOA-**

Once Happy had pulled into Sutton's driveway, he was slightly worried that she had remained silent during the car ride home, without saying much about the news of the baby. He kept glancing at her out of the corner of his eye as they made their way inside her home.

"You going to say anything?" Happy questioned as he watched the brunette move around the living room to turn on the candle warmer, and then put the papers the doctor had gave her on the small kitchen island table, then turned to look at him.

"I don't know what to say Hap." Sutton stated honestly, "It just...I guess it hasn't fully sunk in yet. I just need some time to let it register."

Happy tried to refrain from letting out a frustrated sigh, because he figured that most women would be jumping for joy at the news of a pregnancy, but Sutton, he couldn't even figure out where her head was at with the news. Of course, he wasn't extremely thrilled but he had to admit, he thought it was because of how Sutton was reacting.

"Sutton..." Happy ran a hand over his face.

"Hap, I just need to sleep for a bit." Sutton sighed.

Happy glared at the woman, but knew that if he kept pressuring her to talk about it, she'd end up shutting down, and knew that she was extremely tired from working third shifts for the past few days.

"We need to talk about this though." Happy stated.

"I promise, when I wake up, we can talk about it." Sutton yawned and headed for her bedroom.

After kicking off her shoes, Sutton moved towards the large bed, and crawled in carefully when she heard Happy's cell phone ringing from in the living room and knew that it was the prepaid and probably club business, so she wasn't surprised when he walked into the room a few moments later.

Happy looked to the long haired brunette who was laying on the bed with a pillow under her elbow to keep it from falling to her side, and then his dark eyes scanned to her stomach for a brief moment, then he grabbed the quilt and covered her up.

"I have to head out." Happy spoke lowly, knowing that club business was starting to get sketchy, and wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but knew that Ethan Zoebelle and AJ Weston were causing a lot of issues for the Sons of Anarchy, "It might be a late night, but I'll call you and let you know." Happy added, leaning down to kiss her plump lips.

"Okay, be careful." Sutton gave him a soft smile, silently thankful that she could have some alone time to let her mind register the fact that she as pregnant with Happy Lowman's baby.

 **A/N: So, Sutton is pregnant, and doesn't seem to be adjusting to the news overly well, which is causing Happy to worry, which is understandable. So...with that being said, I decided to cut the chapter short, to set up adding club drama into the mix of everything.**

 **I know that a lot of you want Sutton to be introduced to club members, and I'll eventually get to that, but I also have a few ideas that have popped up in my head since reading some of your comments, so please, be patient as I work on the upcoming chapters and weed out the kinks.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: As always, I do not own any of the SOA characters that will appear through out this story. I also want to thank everyone for taking the time to read this story. It means the world to me!**

Chapter 16 **\- Perfect Guy**

Happy was beyond frustrated and extremely tired.

He had spent the last week overly busy with club issues, and hadn't had a chance to actually sit down with Sutton and talk about their baby. He knew the moment a van blew up in the parking lot of Teller-Morrow garage, and Chibs was rushed off to Saint Thomas, he wasn't going to allow the brunette to be anywhere near the club house. It didn't help matters that a few days before Chibs about lost his life, Otto Delaney had lost sight in his eye due to the League.

The tattooed man knew that there were issues rising between Clay and Jax, the President and Vice President, but didn't bother to question it, since his mind was already filled with a lot of anger towards what happened with his brothers. So when Clay had called a vote for immediate retaliation for what happened to Chibs, he agreed, and then instantly regretted it almost an hour later.

He knew that Jax had mentioned that cops were going to arrive at the Christian Center, that wasn't filled with the league, instead, it was filled with church goers, innocent women, children and men.

Sitting in his small cell with Tig on the bunk below him, he knew that Sutton was beyond furious since she hadn't picked up a single call from him since he had been in for almost two days. It didn't help that Happy wasn't able to take Sutton to her surgery because of tracking down leads on where Weston and Zoebelle were before they hit the Christian Center. He was beyond grateful that Tara had taken her in for her surgery, but wasn't surprised when he had walked in the door to Sutton's house later that night, she had put a pillow on the couch for him, and locked herself in the bedroom.

 **-SOA-**

When Happy and the rest of the men were released, and had gotten back to Teller-Morrow garage, tensions were high between Jax and Clay, as everyone went their seperate ways for the night. The tattooed man wasted no time in heading straight for his bike to try to dig his way out of the hole he had dug with Sutton.

Riding through the streets of Charming, heading for Sutton's home, he knew that he was seeing a different side to Sutton, and he couldn't blame her. It was what he wanted to protect her from. The club had never been this chaotic before, except for the war they had with the Mayans back in the day.

Pulling into her driveway, he saw that the living room light was on, along with the kitchen light, and wasted no time in killing the engine to his bike, and heading straight for the front door.

Letting out a small sigh, Happy's hand went to the door handle, and was slightly surprised that it was unlocked, as he opened it and walked in. Making his way through the small foyer and into the living room, he glanced towards the living room and saw Netflix up on the TV screen, but no Sutton, then looked to the kitchen to see the dark haired woman walking out with a bowl in hand, completely ignoring him.

"Babe..." Happy knew that this was going to be extremely hard to deal with, especially if she was giving him the silent treatment.

He watched as she sat on the couch, and put the bowl on the coffee table, and started up Netflix, causing him to storm over to the TV and turn it off.

"Oh, so you're out of jail then?" Sutton questioned, looking up from the bowl of food and glared at the man.

"You didn't answer my calls." Happy stated, "Would of known if you knew how to pick up a phone."

"I know how to pick up a phone just fine." Sutton retorted, "I just chose not to pick up your calls."

"What's with the attitude Sutton? It's not like I asked to get arrested." Happy stated.

"The attitude? Really?" Sutton raised an eyebrow, "Maybe it's because of the fact that you got arrested in general! Maybe it's the fact that I haven't seen you for a fucking week!" Sutton growled.

"You knew what you were signing up for..." Happy started, causing Sutton to laugh.

"No, that's where you are wrong. I didn't sign up for this. You didn't bother fucking telling me anything about this for how many months?!" Sutton snarled, "And you wanted to know why I didn't think it was a great idea to get pregnant so soon, but look where we are." Sutton laughed with a shake of her head.

"The fuck is that suppose to mean?" Happy's dark eyes narrowed.

"It means that I'm fucking stupid Happy!" Sutton shouted, "I should of been more fucking careful with this entire bullshit. I didn't even have time to register what you actually did for your stupid ass club and what it was about before you came waltzing back in." Sutton stated, "You said that we would be in this together Hap."

Happy looked to her big eyes and saw the unshed tears building and felt like shit, "We are in this together Sutton..." Happy moved towards the brunette, only for her to get up from the couch and stood near the hallway.

"No, we aren't." Sutton wiped her cheeks with the hand that wasn't in the sling, "Let me ask you this..." Sutton added.

"What?" Happy questioned.

"How much time are you going to get for this?" Sutton questioned quietly.

Happy's head dropped, then ran a tired hand over his face, knowing that Sutton was proving an extremely valid point on them not being in the pregnancy together, "Don't know yet."

Sutton gave a small nod, and made her way back to her bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her. Wiping her cheeks, Sutton made her way to the large bed and climbed on to it, and tried to control her emotions.

It wasn't like the brunette thought that the club was having tea parties and selling cupcakes, but for some reason, she hoped that nothing like this would ever happen, and when it did, she realized the seriousness of what the Sons of Anarchy were capable of. It was almost like she was just trying to push the illegal things out of her head, but when she had got the call from Tara about the arrest of her unborn child's father, she saw how destructive it could become. She was already extremely on edge about having a baby so soon in their relationship, but she had trusted that Happy would be along for the ride, to be apart of the expierence which had her somewhat grounded with the idea.

"Baby..." Sutton looked up from her lap, tears staining her cheeks, not realizing that Happy had entered the bedroom, and the moment he saw the tears, he closed the distance between them.

Happy's heart broke at the fact he had upset Sutton so much, as he peeled his shirt off and then unbuckled his jeans and pushed them down, then kicked them off and climbed onto the bed.

Without thinking twice, Happy lifed the brunette carefully, putting her on his lap, to where she was straddling him as he was sitting up, with his back against the head board.

"I'm sorry." Happy rasped out, using his thumbs to dry her cheeks, "I can't help what happened, if I could, it wouldn't of went down the way it did." Happy started to explain, "After what happened to Otto, we tried to let it slide, but then with Chibs, something needed to be done, we never thought it was going to be a set up."

Sutton whimpered with her head down, staring at Happy's toned tattooed stomach, "I can't do this shit without you Hap." Sutton admitted, "We're suppose to be in this together."

"I know." Happy wrapped his arms around her in order to hug her, knowing that it was definitely the pregnancy hormones that were making her so much more emotional compared to normal, "I'm going to do everything I can to help you out."

"How? You're going to locked up!" Sutton cried.

Happy was just as upset as Sutton, but didn't express it the way she was. He knew that it was the price of being in the club, and there was a part of him that hated what had went down, but it was what he had signed up for when he patched into the club.

The tattooed man cupped Sutton's cheek, and pulled her down slightly to kiss him, needing to feel her lips on his. He was surprised that the woman had began to kiss him back with just as much hunger and passion. Deepening the kiss, Happy felt her arm laced around his neck to hold him closer as she began to lightly grind against his center, causing his hands to go to her pantie covered butt cheeks.

"Fuck..." Happy growled, feeling himself hardening against her, since they hadn't been intimate before she had left for Colorado, "I need you..." Happy rasped, resting his forehead against hers for a moment, then went back to kissing her.

Happy felt Sutton remove her arm from around his neck, then a moment later felt her small hand slip into the opening of his boxers and pulled his rock hard member out and then wrapped her fingers around it and stroked up and down. Happy growled lowly into her mouth, finding himself thrusting his hips, and reached between her legs from behind and pulled her panties to the side, and moved her up slightly to allow her to sink down on him once he stopped her movements.

"Oh God..." Sutton moaned lowly, feeling Happy filling her up completely, her eyes closed in pure bliss.

"So fucking tight." Happy closed his eyes for a moment, and then put his large hands on her hips to began moving her slowly.

Sutton and Happy took their time with their slow motions, just trying to enjoy the moment together with everything that has happened within the past couple of weeks.

"Oh God, baby..." Sutton moaned as a climax approached, causing Happy to meet her movements with his hips. Happy felt her walls clamp down around him, causing him to hit his release much too soon for his liking.

"Fuck!" Happy moaned out, pumping himself inside of her as she rode out her climax.

 **-SOA-**

The next morning, Sutton woke up alone in bed and frowned. She knew through out the night that the tattooed man had fallen asleep beside her, so she hoped that he was just in the bathroom, or had woken up earlier.

Getting out of the large bed, Sutton walked past the open bathroom door and noticed that it was empty, so she headed into the living room to see that Happy was not in there either.

"You gotta be kidding me." Sutton rolled her eyes as she headed into the kitchen and spotted a note on the fridge, causing her to glare that the chicken scratch hand writing.

 _Didn't want to wake you. Call when you wake up. Love you._

Sutton glanced to the time on the oven and noticed that it was going on ten in the morning, and decided to grab her phone off of the charger from the counter, then dialed Happy's number. Waiting for him to answer, she was growing more frustrated at the fact that he didn't bother to wake her up before leaving, and it didn't help that the tattooed man was not answering his phone, and decided to hang up.

"Asshole..." Sutton mumbled to herself, then decided to head towards the bathroom to take a shower, since she hadn't had an actual shower since the morning of her surgery, and had stuck with baths to make sure she stayed clean.

 **-SOA-**

Almost two hours later, Sutton had finally managed to finish her shower, along with struggling to put on her clothes and then sling without the help of Happy, and realized that her stomach was starting to be more noticable, and her clothes weren't fitting as well, and decided to do a little shopping.

She had found a pair of boyfriend jeans in her closet that were a little big before, that now had fit her small baby bump perfectly, and then stuck with a black racer back tank top and black flip flops. Since she didn't care to put on make up, she had half ass brushed her damp hair, and then grabbed her cell phone and purse, along with her keys and sunglasses and headed out of the house.

 **-SOA-**

Once Sutton had gotten back from shopping for a few new outfits, she furrowed her eyebrows seeing three harleys parked in her driveway, and wasn't surprised that Happy had walked out of the house as she parked her car.

"Where the hell have you been?" Happy growled, "I've been trying to call you all afternoon." Happy closed the distance, cupping her cheek to make sure that she was alright.

"I went shopping." Sutton explained, "My clothes don't fit now." Sutton added, looking down to her small baby bump, causing Happy to put a large hand on her small stomach, "My phone must still be on silent." Sutton added, and watched as Happy leaned down to kiss her, then move to grab the bags from the back seat.

Sutton followed Happy into the house, and spotted Tig on the couch, along with another man sitting next to him, that had to be her age, or a little younger.

"Hey doll." Tig stood up to greet Sutton, and kissed her cheek, "Congratulations." Tig added, referring to the baby.

"Thanks." Sutton gave a soft smile.

"That's Half-Sack." Happy stated, then pointed to the prospect, "Don't drop your fucking pants either."

Sutton furrowed her eyebrows to Happy and he shook his head, silently telling her to not ask, then she turned to shake the man's hand, "Sutton, it's nice to meet you. Do you have another name besides Half-Sack?" Sutton questioned.

"Kip, you can call me Kip."

Sutton gave him a soft smile, and then sat down on the chair next to Happy, "What's going on?" Sutton questioned to her boyfriend.

"I wanted to check on you before we have some shit to deal with." Happy explained, then stood up from the chair and grabbed Sutton's hand and led her to the back of the house away from the two men in the living room.

"I love you." Happy rasped, cupping her cheeks, then leaning down to kiss her, leaving her breathless for a moment.

"I love you too Hap."

Happy knew that it was going to be a busy day after learning that Luanne Delaney had been beaten to death, and then with Jax and Clay clashing even more causing the entire club to clash.

He put a large hand on her stomach, "Feeling okay?" Happy questioned quietly.

"Yeah, besides the fact that I'm always hungry and nothing seems to sound good." Sutton explained, "By the time this baby comes, I'm going to be the size of a house." Sutton added causing Happy to chuckle.

"Your tits are getting bigger though." Happy stated with a smirk, "Ain't complaining one bit though."

"Of course you wouldn't." Sutton giggled.

"Come on Hap, we gotta go!" Tig shouted from the living room, causing Sutton to pout slightly.

Happy kissed her once more before heading out of the bedroom with Sutton following behind him, "Make sure to lock the door." Happy added, and Sutton rolled her eyes playfully.

"I will." Sutton stated, then turned to Half-Sack, "It was really nice meeting you Kip."

"Nice to meet you too."

Happy grabbed the prospect by the back of his neck, and pushed him out of the house causing Tig to laugh, while Sutton looked confused. The tattooed man kissed Sutton once more, then walked out of the house with Tig following, letting Sutton shut the door behind them, and locked it.

 **-SOA-**

Later that evening, Sutton had decided to clean up the house and do some laundry to kill time, along with ordering Chinese take-out since she had been craving noodles while she waited on her boyfriend to get home.

Once the sheets were changed on the bed with a lot of effort, she had posted herself on the couch wearing a pair of jogger sweatpants and a tank top, and found herself glancing at her phone to see if the tattooed man had text her.

Looking down to her small barely visable baby bump, Sutton knew that she would have to tell her parents about them expecting, but she wasn't sure how they would react. Of course, she knew that they wanted grandchildren, and since she was an only child, it fell on her. But, on the same hand, she knew that her parents would expect marriage to come first, and then a child.

"You were so unexpected baby..." Sutton whispered to her unborn child, as she rubbed her stomach.

Sutton heard the familiar sound of the motorcycle, and knew that it must of been Happy, and she decided to pause the show that she was watching, and waited to hear the door open, and a few moments later Happy walked in.

"What you doing up?" Happy questioned glancing to Sutton as he enterted the living room.

"Couldn't sleep." Sutton watched as Happy shrugged off his kutte, then put his weapons on the kitchen counter, and then kicked off his boots, and made his way towards the couch, "There's Chinese in the kitchen."

"Not hungry right now." Happy sighed as he sat down.

"You look tired."

"I am." Happy stated, "Long ass day." Happy added as Sutton moved closer to his side, and she scrunched her nose.

"Why do you smell like gas?" Sutton questioned, feeling queasy all of a sudden, causing her to move away from him quickly, and before he could answer, he watched as the woman bolted from the couch and ran straight to the bathroom.

"Shit." Happy sighed, realizing that he had blown up Darby's mobile meth lab earlier that afternoon.

Quickly moving from the couch, Happy stripped out of his clothes and put them in the washer, then headed to the bathroom to check on Sutton, to see that she was getting sick. The tattooed man moved to bend down to hold her hair back as she emptied her stomach.

"I don't like you.." Sutton groaned as Happy rubbed her back.

"Nah." Happy chuckled, "How's your shouler feeling?" Happy questioned, helping her up off the floor.

"Ever since I had the surgery the pain hasn't been that bad." Sutton explained as she moved to the sink to brush her teeth, "Seriously, can you please shower." Sutton frowned, quickly brushing her teeth to get away from the smell.

Happy let out a sigh, knowing that he was going to have to tell Sutton about going on lock down tomorrow since the club had found out that AJ Weston was behind the rape of Gemma, and they had decided to have a best ten on ten fight. As he started the shower and stepped in, he let the warm water hit his back, trying to figure out how to keep Sutton safe, and out of club drama, knowing that he couldn't be in two places at once.

 **A/N: Thoughts? Oh, I was wondering what readers think about baby Lowman, should it be a boy or a girl?**

 **Yes, I know that everyone hates the jail time part, but unfortunately, it will happen in this story. It is a very crucial part of where this story is going. And, I'm going to go ahead and warn you all, it'll get a lot uglier before there is rainbows and butterflies, so this is your warning, lol.**

 **Also, I'm trying to weave in the club issues, so the next couple of chapters might seem choppy to some, but I'm trying to adjust to a few things in the story that are going to be taking place. And also, you will start to see a different side to Sutton as she tries to handle everything.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: As always, thank you for taking the time to read this story. Also, thank you for the favorites, follows and reviews, it means the world to me! I do not own any of the SOA characters that will appear through out this story.**

Chapter 17 **\- Perfect Guy**

"Damnit Sutton, stop fucking aruging with me." Happy growled with frustation. He had been going around and around with the entire conversation about her being at the club house while he went to fight later that night.

"No. I'm not going to sit in a small ass room with God knows how many women you've fucked. It's not happening." Sutton growled right back to the man, "I am perfectly fine staying here." Sutton added going into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

"Don't make me drag your ass there." Happy warned, "I'm doing this to make sure you are fucking safe while I'm handling this shit." Happy added, "Besides, the only gashes that will be there know their place, so they won't start shit with you." Happy added and noticed the glare in Sutton's eyes.

"Just how I want to spend my day, surrounded by whores." Sutton rolled her eyes, knowing that Happy wasn't going to drop the conversation, "I'd love to be a criminal for a day surrounded by a bunch of dudes I've fucked." Sutton added under her breath causing Happy's jealous to get the best of him, and punched the refridgerator, "That was pure genius." Sutton rolled her eyes and left the kitchen and headed towards the bedroom with Happy hot on her heels.

"Look, I don't care how pissed you are about this, I need to know that you will be safe while we are all busy." Happy stated, grabbing a bag from the closet and tossing it on the bed, "Now pack."

Sutton glared at the man who was glaring right back at her, but she decided to choose her battles, "How long am I staying?" Sutton questioned, not looking at the tattooed man.

"Just pack for the night." Happy stated, "If things go accordingly, we'll come back here tonight." Happy added.

Sutton shook her head, and moved around the bedroom in order to grab a pair of clothes for tomorrow, along with something to sleep in that night in case she had to stay in the club house, and threw it into her bag, then made sure to stick her vitamins in her purse, along with her cell phone charger, and grabbed her kindle to read.

"Let's go." Happy stated, grabbing the bag for Sutton, and let her walk out of the bedroom, then followed her out of the house, making sure to lock the door behind him.

 **-SOA-**

Happy hated the fact that he thought it was best to bring Sutton to the club house, but he wasn't going to risk anything happening to Sutton or their unborn baby, especially after hearing about what had happened to the Queen. Since he was really apprehensive about the entire thing, he had decided to have Tig give the Queen a heads up, so she wouldn't hassle Sutton, knowing that it wouldn't end well for Gemma.

"Think of it as a meet the friends gathering." Happy tried to joke helping Sutton with her bag, and knew that she rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses, "This way." Happy gestured his head towards the club house, being on high alert after what had happened to Chibs.

Sutton followed the tattooed man across the parking lot and into the club house door, and followed him into the bar, where he was instantly greeted by a few men.

"Doll." Tig greeted Sutton, kissing her cheek, "Glad to see you on this side of the tracks." Tig joked, causing Sutton to give him a tight smile, feeling uncomortable.

Happy knew that Sutton was out of her elimate, which is why he had brought her earlier so he could introduce her to the men, along with Gemma so she could get comfortable, "Tig, stay with her for a minute, while I go put the bags up." Happy stated.

"Come on kid, I'll introduce you to a few of the guys." Tig put an arm around Sutton's back, and guided her towards the bar.

"Bobby, Chibs, this is Sutton, Hap's old lady." Tig stated, introducing her to the first two men.

"It's nice to meet you." Sutton smiled softly at Bobby, who was the older heavier man, then turned to Chibs, who Happy had told her about, "I'm glad to see that you're doing better." Sutton smiled.

"Aye lovey, thank you." Chibs spoke, "What happened there?" Chibs questioned, gesturing towards the shoulder and the sling.

"Oh, I fell trying to snowboard." Sutton chuckled lightly, "Ended up hitting a rock."

"Damn girl." Bobby shook his head, "Good thing you didn't hurt yourself further." Bobby added.

Sutton knew that the club members were a little tense since Happy had told her about the issues they were having, and was slightly grateful that no one wanted to carry on a conversation that wasn't small talk.

"Ope, this is Sutton." Tig introduced a tall man, and Sutton looked up to him and gave him a smile.

"I think the introductions are over Tig." Sutton spoke lowly, seeing all of the game faces the men were sporting, and was beyond thankful to see Tara walking in with an older woman she assumed was Gemma.

It took only a moment for Tara to spot Sutton, and gave her a smile, "Sutton..." Tara spoke up, causing Gemma to eye the brunette up and down after getting a run down of the woman, and knew that she could be trusted.

"Tara." Sutton smiled, excused herself from Tig's side and headed towards the two women.

Tara gave her a gentle hug, "This is Gemma, Gemma, this is Sutton." Tara introduced the two, silently praying that Gemma wouldn't start any of her shit with the pregnant woman.

"Nice to meet you." Sutton smiled softly, trying to not unfold at Gemma's stare.

"How far along are you?" Gemma questioned.

Sutton tensed for a moment, "Uh, going on 14 weeks."

Gemma gave a nod, "Come on, you can help us in the kitchen." Gemma stated, walking straight past Sutton and towards the kitchen leaving the two brunettes to follow her.

 **-SOA-**

Later that afternoon,Sutton knew that Happy was getting ready to leave to go fight the men who had hurt his brothers, and the woman of the club, and knew that he was in a different mode compared to what she was use to seeing out of him and followed him outside as everyone was saying goodbye.

"Be careful." Sutton whispered and he gave her a nod, and leaned to kiss her, and placed a hand on her stomach.

Sutton watched as Happy walked to his bike, and started it up, causing her to let out an axious sigh, hoping that he'd come back to her in one piece.

"Come here." Gemma spoke quietly to Sutton, Tara and Lyla, "Let's get everyone inside." Gemma added, putting an arm around Sutton and Tara, then hollered for Chucky.

Sutton found herself overly anxious knowing that Happy was going to be fighting, even though she knew he could handle himself, she just didn't want anything happening to him.

"If you don't stop bouncing that god damn leg..." Gemma warned, causing Sutton to stop, "I know you're worried but he'll be fine." Gemma added quietly.

"I know." Sutton sighed, "Just a lot of shit has happened the last couple of weeks." Gemma gave her a nod in understanding.

"You need to try to eat something. After all, you are carrying Hap's kid." Gemma joked lightly, causing Sutton to let out a laugh.

"The difference is Hap will eat anything, this baby doesn't seem to know how to make up it's mind yet." Sutton explained, following Gemma into the kitchen where Chucky was standing with Tara who was holding Abel.

 **-SOA-**

The next morning rolled around, and Happy had stopped in for a few moments to see Sutton sound asleep in his old dorm room, and had leaned down to kiss her.

"Hap?" Sutton blinked her eyes open.

"Yeah. Wanted to check on you before we head out again." Happy stated, "We'll be going home tonight." Happy added, "Tara, Gemma and Lyla went to the police station with the guys." Happy explained.

Sutton gave a nod in understanding, and sat up further in the bed, "You okay?" Sutton questioned, eyeing Happy's face and then hands to make sure he was unharmed.

"Yeah. Fine." Happy rasped out, "Got to go though, want to make sure these assholes leave town."

Sutton yawned, allowing Happy to kiss her forehead, "Be careful, and come back in one piece."

"Always." Sutton watched as Happy walked out of the dorm room after glancing towards the bed, and then shut the door behind him.

Sutton had to admit that she was surprised how well everyone was treating her for being an outsider, since she had learned from Tara how they could act, but she assumed everyone was being respectful because of who her boyfriend was.

The brunette had managed to get to know Gemma, and realized that she didn't want to get on the womans bad side, and had spent a couple of hours talking to Lyla, and had to admit that she never would of guessed she was a pornstar, but was extremely sweet. When Chucky had talked to her, she was completely weirded out at first, but realized that you had to get use to him.

Instead of heading out into the club house, Sutton had decided to take a shower for the day, and take her time before getting wrapped up in socializing.

By the time Sutton had showered and gotten dressed in a pair of boyfriend jeans, she had rolled up the hems some, and then put on a white tank top, and then added a red flannel shirt, then carefully put her sling back on, and headed back in the small room and brushed her damp hair.

"Sutton?" Sutton heard Chucky's voice, causing her to move off the bed and open the door to the see the man, and gave him a smile, "I made breakfast."

"Alright, I'll be out in a second." Sutton smiled and went to slip on her black flip flops and shut the door behind her as she followed Chucky out of the room.

 **-SOA-**

"What happened?" Sutton looked to Happy as he walked into her house later that night, after getting a call from him saying that she could go home.

Sutton took in Happy's distraught look and realized something had happened, he was beyond tense, and his hands were in fists at his sides as he sat down in the large chair.

"Hap, you're scaring me." Sutton whispered, never seeing the man like this, and watched as he stuck his arms out, to reach for her, pulling her between his legs, and resting his forehead against her stomach gently.

"Someone kidnapped Abel." Happy spoke lowly after a few moments of holding Sutton close, "Cameron Hayes, and Irish man I took to Canada." Happy stated.

"What?" Sutton questioned, hoping that she had heard him wrong.

Happy looked up to Sutton after she tensed at his words, and breathed out, "Cameron Hayes took Abel."

"What do you mean took Abel?" Sutton shook her head, her heart falling into her chest for Jax and Tara.

"Kidnapped." Happy saw the panic in Sutton's eyes, "Half-Sack is dead." Happy added, and watched as Sutton stepped back.

"Oh God.." Sutton shook her head with unshed tears building realizing that there was a lot more danger to the club the longer she was around.

Happy pulled Sutton back to him, and looked up at her, "I will do everything in my power to make sure that nothing happens to you or our baby." Happy promised and Sutton looked at him for a moment, but remained silent.

"I need to call Tara."

"Babe, give it a day..." Happy pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her, careful to avoid her shoulder, "It's going to be a long couple of days trying to track down leads." Happy added.

Sutton gave a nod in understanding, not even sure what to say about anything that was going on anymore, and just decided to wrap her arm around Happy, allowing him to put a large hand on her stomach as he laid the side of his face on her chest, and knew that he was trying to gather his thoughts.

"When's Kip's funeral?" Sutton questioned quietly.

"Having a wake for him tomorrow night."

 **-SOA-**

The next evening, Sutton had driven her car to the funeral home where Half-Sack's wake was being held, and spotted the several bikes, and spotted Happy walking towards her. Getting out of the car, Sutton made her way towards the tattooed man and saw his friend Kozik walking behind him, and gave her a soft smile.

Sutton allowed Happy to put a hand on her lower back to escort her inside so she could pay her respects to the prospect, but stopped seeing Jax and Clay talking by the coffin. Once they were finished, Sutton had paid her respects for the man she had just met, and left the room, and headed outside with Happy behind her along with Kozik.

"You okay?" Happy questioned quietly as they stood outside for a moment.

"Yeah, just a headache." Sutton gave him a soft smile, and rolled her neck and then glanced to the large front yard to see everyone standing around.

Sutton's brain couldn't register being pushed to the ground by Kozik, making sure to protect her shoulder and unborn child as her eyes bugged out scanning for her boyfriend who was walking straight towards a moving vehicle that was firing shots at the crowd. Sutton watched in horror as a little boy got shot, and then David Hale ran over, then saw Chucky get grazed with a bullet as everyone fell to the ground.

The sound of gun fires rang out as the patched members tried shooting at the speeding van that fled away, allowing Kozik to help her up, and then watched as Jax jumped down to the sidewalk to attack one of the men who was shooting.

"Sutton..." Happy's voice snapped her gaze away from the scene, "You okay?" His dark eyes looked her over.

Sutton shook her head, "I can't..." Sutton's eyes filled with tears as they spilled over quickly, "I can't do this..." Sutton whimpered as Happy tried to wrap his arms around her, but she pushed him away.

"Babe..." Happy saw the look of pure fear in her eyes.

"No.." Sutton shook her head, "I can't do this anymore..." Sutton wiped her cheeks and then rushed to her car, leaving Happy speechless.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 **I want to go ahead and apologize for this chapter, lol. It's rather choppy in my opinion. So, I know some of you have a certain view of Sutton, but you also have to remember, almost everyone would freak out with the events that happened. Just some more than others.** **But with that being said, Has anyone ever wondered why Tara just stands in the grass of the funeral like a potato with a Kim Kardashian face instead of helping the little boy who got shot? That has been bugging the crap out of me.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you everyone for taking the time to read this story! Also, thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows it means the world to me.**

Chapter 18 **\- Perfect Guy**

Sutton had never felt so lost and confused in her entire life. It was like she was living in a nightmare that she couldn't escape. The night of Half-Sack's wake had ended up keeping her up for two days, as she tried to get the images out of her head. It was like nothing would work. It didn't help that an innocent baby had been kidnapped from his home, innocent people were injured showing their respect for a man who had lost his life trying to protect the baby, and on top of it, she knew that Happy was going to go to prison, and she wasn't sure for how long. It was almost like her world was crashing down around her and all she wanted to do was escape with Happy to a little island away from all of the terrible things in the world.

It didn't help that she had been completely ignoring Happy, not wanting much to do with him, and knew that it was because of the pregnancy hormones. She had been going bat shit crazy over the past few days, and with everything happening, she had been on edge.

The brunette had kept trying to rationalize in her head if she was doing the right thing as she got in the shower for her baby appointment. She would be lying if she said she wasn't scared shitless of something happening to her or their baby, or even Happy. She couldn't even begin to phathom everything that has happened over the past couple of days, and knew that she was going to have to apologize to Happy for how she had been acting, but she wasn't sure if it changed her thought on their relationship.

Once she had gotten showered and dressed, she had put on her sling to keep her shoulder from moving still, and then decided to add make-up to her face to hide the bags under her eyes from lack of sleep.

Once she had made herself presentable, she had put on a pair of red pump heels since she had been not putting much effort into appearence since her surgery, and she stood in front of the the full length mirror in her room to examine her outfit.

"You look gorgeous." Sutton jumped at the familiar raspy voice, causing her to look behind her to see Happy leaning against the door frame.

Happy's dark eyes scanned Sutton's outfit, seeing the jeans hugging her hips and butt, then scanned the white low cut v-neck t-shirt that was hugging her baby bump.

"Can you put my hair up for me?" Sutton questioned quietly, and watched as Happy pushed himself off the door and went to stand behind the dark haired woman and grabbed the hair tie from her and gathered her hair and secured it with the band.

"It's kind of chilly out. Might want a jacket." Happy stated.

Sutton gave him a nod, heading to grab her leather jacket, "I should apologize..." Sutton added as she slipped her arm into the sleeve, then pulled the other part over her shoulder carefully, "I've been acting like a psycho."

"You haven't been the easiest to deal with, but it's understandable..." Happy added, eyeing the woman who had been going off the deep end with emotions since everything had happened with Abel, and then Half-Sack's wake, "Look, I just...I want to get through this appointment, hopefully find out what we are having, and then talk." Happy added, knowing that they were drifting apart since everything had been going down with the club.

Sutton gave him a nod in agreement after grabbing her purse and following him out of the bedroom and then the house, after making sure that she had locked the door as they headed towards her car.

"What are you hoping for?" Sutton asked quietly as Happy started her car, then backed out of the driveway and headed to Saint Thomas.

"Kind of hoping for a boy." Happy smirked to Sutton, "If it's a girl, and she looks anything like you, I'm gonna lock her ass up in a castle or something." Happy joked, causing Sutton to let out a geniune laugh for the first time in days.

"I'm kind of hoping for a girl." Sutton grinned from ear to ear, "I was looking at clothes online and there's the cutest outfits ever." Sutton, "But I don't care either way as long as he or she is healthy."

"Me too." Happy stated, thankful that they were just making small talk instead of being at each others throats like the last couple of days.

Happy knew that with everything that was going on, it was hard for either of them to be overly excited and enjoy the news of their baby, especially with knowing that Happy was going to be sent to prison since he was out on bail for the time being, along with several other men from the club.

"Think of any names yet?" Happy questioned.

"No, I wanted to wait until we find out the sex." Sutton explained, "I did order a few baby books on amazon, should be here in a couple of days, so we have some time to decide."

Sutton remained quiet as Happy pulled into the parking lot of Saint Thomas and found the first available parking space, and killed the engine of the car. Without wasting time, Happy and Sutton got out of the car and headed inside to make sure the baby was okay.

 **-SOA-**

Sitting in the doctor's office waiting for her name to be called, Sutton had been debating on how to tell her parents about the news of the pregnancy. The brunette had been thinking about flying out to Colorado for a couple of days to tell them in person, but she wasn't really sure how Happy would handle that news.

"You talk to your parents?" Happy questioned lowly.

"No, not yet. Things have been hectic." Sutton spoke softly, "I was thinking about flying out for a couple of days, tell them the news in person." Sutton glanced to the large tattooed man sitting next to her and saw him tense.

"So you can run?" Happy questioned, turning to face her, "Don't like the idea of you leaving state." Happy added causing Sutton's eyes to narrow.

"Seriously?" Sutton let out a laugh, "You can't stop me from visiting my parents Hap."

Sutton knew that Happy was questioning where their relationship stood, especially with how she's been acting the past couple of days. But for him to say that he didn't like the idea of her leaving state, just pissed her off even more.

"You're carrying my kid Sutton." Happy started, "You broke up with me over shit I can't control, so forgive me for thinking you'll do anything crazy right now."

Sutton rolled her grayish blue eyes, "Are you being serious right now?" Sutton questioned in disbelief, "I have every right to act crazy right now." Sutton hissed lowly, "We aren't doing this right now."

Happy's dark eyes narrowed at the brunette and was getting ready to respond but was cut off by Sutton's name being called causing the short pregnant woman to stand up, with him following her.

The Tacoma killer stood in silence as the nurse gestured for Sutton to get on the weighing scales, and wrote her weight down, then had them follow her into an empty exam room. Once the nurse had taken Sutton's blood pressure, along with a few other simple tests, she had excused herself to get the doctor so he could perform the ultrasound.

"You just not going to say anything to me?" Happy questioned sitting on the edge of his seat.

"I have nothing to say to you right now." Sutton stated as she laid back on the exam table and stared up at the ceiling, "I just want to enjoy this appointment." Sutton added.

Happy let out a sigh, realizing that Sutton was definitely more stressed out, "Alright." Happy looked to the brunette, and moved to put his large hand on her baby bump, trying to picture what they were going to have.

There was a knock on the door, indicating that the doctor was about to walk in the door, causing Sutton to try to sit up, and Happy had helped her.

"Hey Sutton, how are you?" The doctor questioned once he walked in the exam room.

"I'm alright." Sutton gave the doctor a soft smile, "How are you?" Sutton questioned.

"Been pretty busy around here." He smiled causing Happy to glare at the man, "When you decide to come back, you should see if you can get switched over this way."

"I might just do that." Sutton laughed, "Can't get into too much trouble with pregnant ladies and kids."

"Exactly." The doctor smiled, "So, how is the pregnancy treating you?"

"I've had really bad anxiety and mood swings the past couple of days and feel like I could sleep for days, figured it's all apart of the journey."

"It is. Some pregnancies are different." The doctor commented, "Should we see how the baby is doing?"

Happy didn't like how chatty the doctor was with Sutton, or how she was just as chatty back to the man. Happy's large hand reached for Sutton's small hand as the doctor began to apply the gel onto Sutton's stomach once she had laid back down.

Sutton's eyes were glued to the screen as the baby appeared on it, causing a smile to form on her face when she heard the baby's heart beat, then glanced to Happy to see him smiling as well.

"The baby is healthy." Dr. Davis smiled, "Growing accordingly." He added.

"Do you think we could find out the sex, or is it too soon?" Happy questioned, causing Sutton to glance at him, "We want to know, right babe?" Happy added.

"Yeah." Sutton nodded her head.

"Let's see..." Dr. Davis moved the wand around on her stomach, as his eyes were glued to the screen, then printed off a couple of pictures, then froze the frame, "It looks like the baby is cooperating, are you sure you guys want to know?" Dr. Davis questioned.

"Definitely." Sutton grinned, wanting to know what they were going to have, and felt Happy's hand tighten around hers.

"Well, congratulations mom and dad, it looks like you will be having a baby girl." Dr. Davis smiled.

Sutton's eyes instantly filled with tears as she smiled, causing Happy to lean over and kiss her forehead, then wiped her stomach off.

"I'll give you two a minute, then we'll get your next appointment scheduled."

Happy couldn't believe that he was having a little girl. He knew that the little princess would have him wrapped around her finger, just like her mother without even knowing it. He knew that he was going to have get more guns.

"So, a little princess." Sutton grinned, with the realization of her being pregnant hitting her full force.

"You happy?" Happy questioned, wiping his cheek quickly, helping Sutton to sit up.

"Yeah, really happy. What about you?" Sutton questioned, "I know you secretly wanted a boy."

"Baby, I'm happy. I'd be happy with a boy or girl." Happy cupped her cheek, "The only thing I'm freaking out about is if she looks anything like you, I'm going to be in a world of trouble."

Sutton let out a small laugh as she fixed her t-shirt and then leather jacket, "This is absolutely crazy." Sutton smiled to her baby bump, now realizing that her baby girl is growing inside of her, then heard the door get knocked on, then opened revealing the doctor with her next appointment information.

 **-SOA-**

When the expecting parents had arrived back at Sutton's home, Happy wasn't surprised that the brunette had headed straight for her bedroom to sleep, causing him to roll his eyes. He had been wanting to talk about her wanting to take off to Colorado after everything that has happened, afraid that she wouldn't return.

Kicking off his boots, and laying his weapons on the kitchen island, Happy decided to strip out of his clothes as he headed straight for Sutton's bedroom a few moments later. The tattooed man hadn't slept much over the past few days, especially since he had been trying to track down leads with the other club members in order to find Abel, and then with worrying about where Sutton's head was at, he couldn't find the time to sleep, or his mind wouldn't allow him to.

Walking into the dark bedroom, Happy wasn't surprised to see no light shining through out the door besides her candle warmer as he made his way to the large bed.

His dark eyes narrowed for a moment, trying to figure out if the brunette was already asleep, and knew that if she was awake, she'd end up kicking him out of the room, so he slipped into the bed gently, and under the covers, and smiled to himself when Sutton turned to her side to face him and cuddled up against him, with his large hand resting on her stomach, thinking of their daughter.

 **-SOA-**

Waking up a few hours later, Happy reached for Sutton and frowned when she wasn't there in the bed beside him. As he opened his dark eyes, he looked around the room almost trying to hear where she was in the house, and heard her on the phone, but her soft voice came out muffled.

Getting out of the large bed, Happy reached for his jeans and slipped them on before grabbing his pre-paid phone to check to see if he had missed any calls or texts from the club, then headed out into the living room.

The tattooed man glanced to the kitchen to see Sutton on the phone as she was pouring herself something to drink, then glanced to Happy, and moved towards the coffee machine, causing him to give her a nod.

"Yeah Tara, I'll stop by here in a little bit." Sutton stated, "Alright, yeah, I'll see you then."

Happy's eyes narrowed slightly but sat at the kitchen island table waiting for the pot of coffee and for the dark haired woman to get off the phone, in hopes to talk about their relationship and were they stood since she was being so hot and cold.

Once Sutton had hung up the phone, she had waited for the coffee to finish before pouring Happy a cup, and handing it to him. The dark haired woman looked to the tattooed man and knew that his mind was in several different directions, causing her to lean against the table.

"What's on your mind?" Sutton questioned quietly, causing Happy to look up to her and he let out a little laugh.

"Everything." Happy stated honestly.

Sutton thought for a moment, probably already knowing everything he meant, "Want to talk about it?" Sutton questioned quietly, not really wanting to argue with the tattooed man.

"Yeah." Happy stood up with his coffee cup in hand, "Let's go in the living room." Happy added, letting Sutton give a nod and followed the tall man into the living room and sat down on the couch.

Happy took a few large sips of the black coffee, and watched as Sutton cuddled up in the corner of the couch with her feet resting on his legs. He took a few minutes before speaking, knowing that he didn't want to dig a further hole with the entire issue of the club, and her leaving the state with their unborn daughter.

"This club shit..." Happy started, turning to face her, "I can handle all that." Happy stated honestly, "I've done a lot of shit in my life time, and I know you aren't use to this shit." Happy added, his dark eyes glued to the mother of his unborn daughter, "I never meant for this shit to effect you so much and I should of kept you here instead of getting involved with the club."

"Hap, it would still be the same results." Sutton spoke, "An innocent baby was kidnapped, a man died trying to protect him, and innocent people were shot at in the front of a funeral home because of the club." Sutton explained, "I love you, I love you so fucking much that it scares me, but it's not just me that I have to worry about, we have a daughter." Sutton added.

"Sutton, I know that. I'm doing everything in my power to make sure you both are safe." Happy sighed, and put his coffee cup down and laid his hand on her leg, "The club has never seen this much bad shit in a long fucking time. It will eventually get better." Happy added, "I just don't want you running from me."

"Hap..." Sutton sighed, sitting up, "You weren't the one who pushed me to the ground to make sure I wasn't going to get hit with a bullet, you were the one walking straight into the line of fire, almost like you forgot all about me and our daughter."

Happy saw the unshed tears building in her eyes, "I knew you were safe with Kozik, Sutton. It's my job to go after the threat, it's how I'm programmed." Happy stated.

"I thought your job would be to make sure you're fucking alive to see your daughter born." Sutton moved to get off the couch, "Look, I get what you do for the club, I truly do. But, I have a little girl to think about. What the hell would I say to her when I get a phone call explaining your dead on the side of the road or something?" Sutton questioned heatedly, "What the fuck happened to we're in this together Hap? Because from where I'm sitting, it looks like the only thing you're focused on is the club, like you haven't even registered the fact that you have a child coming, the fact that you're going to be going to prison for God knows how long."

Happy's head dropped for a moment, with his ringed hands covering his face, trying to figure out what to do to make this situation better, but he knew it wouldn't be happening any time soon. The sound of his prepaid cell phone going off caused Sutton to scoff and roll her eyes, causing Happy to drop his hands to answer the phone.

Standing in front of Happy while he answered the phone, Sutton immediately knew by his face that he had to leave, "Alright I'll be there in a minute."

Sutton shook her head with a sigh and headed towards the bathroom, not caring if the tattooed man had followed her or not, and shut the door.

"Sutton...I gotta go." Happy's voice came through the door as he opened it, "They got a lead on Abel, gonna go check in with everyone. Won't be gone that long." Happy cupped her cheeks, and leaned down to kiss her, and frowned when she didn't kiss back as much.

 **-SOA-**

Later that afternoon, Sutton found herself with Tara as she was pulling her car into Teller-Morrow garage, wanting to check on Jax, and followed the doctor into the club house.

Sutton glanced around to the club members and spotted Happy at the pool table with Tig, and noticed the crazy haired man gesture towards her, catching Happy's attention, and watched as the tattooed man approached her.

"What you doing here?" Happy questioned quietly, putting a hand the curve of her neck.

"Tara wanted to check on Jax." Sutton explained, "Find anything out about Abel?" Sutton questioned quietly.

"Yeah. He's in Belfast." Happy stated, "Come here..." Happy added, pulling Sutton towards the corner of the bar area away from everyone, "We leave in a couple of days."

Sutton's eyes narrowed, "What? You're going?" Sutton questioned in disbelief. She knew that she sounded selfish, but she wanted to try to fix things with Happy before he was going to prison, and him in another country wouldn't work.

"Yeah. Most of us are. Few of the guys are staying behind." Happy explained and noticed the tears starting to spill over, "What? Why are you crying?" Happy questioned lowly with concern.

"Because you're a fucking idiot!" Sutton snapped, causing a few heads to turn their way, making Happy grab her upper arm gently and lead her out of the club house and into the parking lot.

"Get the hell off of me." Sutton yanked her arm away from him, "You don't get it do you?!" Sutton half shouted, "You keep talking about wanting to fix this shit but you keep doing the same stupid fucking things!" Sutton shook her head, "If everyone else is going, why the fuck can't you stay here?" Sutton questioned, leaving Happy silent for a moment.

"Sutton..." Happy started, absolutely floored with the woman in front of him.

"Don't Sutton me." Sutton wiped her cheeks, "I'm trying so fucking hard to fix this shit between us, and it's like you don't even give a shit." Sutton started to explain, "Of course I want Abel home safe, but if everyone else is going, then why do they need you? Why would you want to go when you have shit here you need to deal with?" Sutton questioned slightly more calm, "You are going to prison Happy, you are going to miss out on the entire pregnancy, the birth, and God knows what else..."

"Hap, we need you." Sutton heard an unfamiliar voice, causing her to let out a laugh, and looked to the man as she saw Tara storming out of the club house.

"Babe..." Happy tried to stop the woman from walking away by grabbing her hand.

"Go, the club needs you more than I do right now." Sutton stated, pulling her hand out of his and headed for Tara's car without looking back when Happy had tried calling her name.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** As always, thank you so much for the support on this story! It means the world to me that everyone takes the time to read the story. And, as always, I do not own any of the SOA characters that will appear through out this story.

Chapter 19 **\- Perfect Guy**

"Where in the hell are you Sutton?!" Happy growled into the phone as he was pacing Sutton's living room later that night.

His head felt like it was going to explode, he had been stressing out all afternoon, especially after he had tried calling Sutton a few times but she didn't answer, instead she had ignored the calls and sent him straight to voicemail. It didn't help his nerves when he expected her to be home when he arrived at her house, and ended up finding the house empty, along with her laptop open with flights to Colorado on the screen.

"I went to eat." Sutton's voice came over the phone.

"For almost six fucking hours Sutton?" Happy growled, "You could of at least answered the damn phone."

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize that I had to let you know my every move. I mean, it's not like you do." Sutton added, "Besides, I decided to go shopping for our daughter and tried to enjoy the rest of the day without having to worry about criminal activities." Sutton added.

Happy rolled his dark eyes, "When are you coming back?" Happy asked quietly, over the hot and cold attitude that Sutton was giving him.

"Not sure. I'm heading to the grocery store now." Sutton stated simply, "It'll be a while."

Happy let out a sigh, "Care to explain the flights to Colorado?" Happy questioned as he sat down on the couch and stared at the computer screen that was on the coffee table in front of him.

"Well, since you're going to Belfast, I might as well go to Colorado, let my parents know about the baby." Sutton explained, "I've put it off long enough, they have the right to know that they are going to grandparents. Plus, I don't want to be alone when I go into labor." Sutton added, "Look, I'm pulling into the store now, I'll just talk to you later."

Before Happy could reply, he growled when she hung up on him, causing him to throw his phone on the couch in frustration.

He knew that Sutton was definitely beyond pissed off with him after everything, and then him going to Belfast was the icing on the cake. He knew that Sutton had a point on him not going since everyone else was going besides a couple of the guys, but he wasn't one to sit back during the action. It wasn't like he didn't know that he was going to become a father, but he knew old habits died hard.

Rubbing his temples, he had decided to head towards the shower, in hopes of trying to relieve some tension that was building in his shoulders, knowing that he had a lot of things to figure out to make sure that Sutton was going to stick around.

 **-SOA-**

Hearing the car pull into the driveway, Happy stood up from the couch and made his way outside into the night to help Sutton carry the bags since she had sent him a text to let him know that she was on her way.

"Jesus Christ, what all did you buy?" Happy questioned as he watched the woman opened the hatch of her SUV to reveal several different bags.

"I got a little carried away." Sutton admitted, "Can you get the groceries in the back seat? I'll get these." Sutton added as she went to grab a few of the bags that contained different outfits.

"I got this shit, go inside." Happy stated, grabbing all of the grocery bags from the bag with one hand, and then grabbed several of the bags from the very back effortlessly.

"I'll get the rest." Sutton grabbed the few remaining bags with her good hand and followed Happy inside the house.

Happy watched as Sutton put the baby bags in the living room after putting the groceries up in the kitchen, and realized that in a few months, there was going to be a little girl in the house that was created by him and Sutton.

"You think of names?" Happy questioned to Sutton as she started to go through the first bag.

"Not yet." Sutton stated, "I have no idea where to even begin. What about you? Do you have any ideas?"

Happy thought for a moment, "What about Penelope?" Happy questioned and watched as Sutton thought it over for a moment, and gave a nod.

"I like it. It's different. Not a lot of girls have the name." Sutton explained, "Never been a fan of the common names. In school there were always a ton of girls named Ashley, got confusing trying to keep them straight." Sutton added.

"Yeah, want the princess to stick out."

"She probably will. Especially with you as her father." Sutton joked, and felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, causing her to stop going through the bag and pulled it out to see that her mom was FaceTiming her.

Sitting down on the couch next to the tattooed man, Sutton answered the phone and let it connect before putting it on the coffee table so she didn't have to hold it, and watched as her mother's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey baby." Annie smiled brightly, "Hi Happy!" Annie added.

"Hey mom." Sutton smiled, then glanced to Happy who gave her mother a wave, causing Sutton to chuckle lightly.

"I haven't heard from you since your surgery, wanted to make sure everything was alright." Annie explained as she sitting in her large living room by the fire place.

"Things have been crazy lately." Sutton stated, thankful that she had on a cardigan sweater that was slightly hiding her baby bump, "I start physical therpay in a couple of days."

"How long will you have to wear that sling? It's hideous." Annie questioned, causing Sutton to laugh.

"It is hideous. But it should be a month or two. Won't know for sure until I go in for the therapy." Sutton explained, and Happy decided to clear his throat, causing Sutton to glance at him, "Oh, uh, is dad around? We have something we want to tell you guys." Sutton stated.

"Yeah, hang on..." Annie hollered for Rocky and waited a few moments before he appeared in the frame with her.

"Hey kid, how are you?" Rocky questioned.

"I'm alright." Sutton smiled, "There's something I want to tell you guys, but I don't want either of you freaking out." Sutton added.

"What's going on?" Rocky furrowed his eyebrows, "You in trouble?" Rocky questioned, referring to Sebastian.

"No, nothing like that." Sutton shook her head, "When I went to get my surgery, they ran a pregnancy test, and it turns out that I'm pregnant." Sutton went straight to the point.

"What?!" Annie screeched with a large grin causing both Happy and Sutton to laugh as the news was still registering with Rocky.

"I'm pregnant." Sutton smiled, "I didn't have any sort of symptoms so I wasn't aware, but I'm almost 16 weeks." Sutton explained.

"So you were pregnant when you were here? What about the accident? It didn't hurt the baby did it?" Rocky questioned quickly.

"No, no. Everything is fine with the baby." Sutton smiled as both of her parents wiped their cheeks, "I actually had an appointment the other day, and found out what we're having." Sutton added.

"Oh! What!?" Annie questioned brightly.

"We're having a girl." Sutton looked to Happy who leaned over to kiss her temple, "We were wanting to tell you in person, but everything has just been so crazy over the past couple of weeks since we got back, just didn't seem like a good time, plus I wanted to wait until I got past the first trimester."

"We're having a grand-daughter!" Annie kissed Rocky who were both crying with happy tears.

Sutton aloud her parents to enjoy the moment for a few moments, "Wait, isn't your house just a one bedroom?"

Sutton gave a nod, "Yeah, for the most part. There's a spare bedroom, but it's like the size of your guys closet." Sutton joked.

"Sweetie, why don't we fly out for a couple of days?" Rocky questioned with Annie instantly nodding her head in agreement, "I know your grandparents would love to see you and we can stay in a hotel or something..."

Sutton glanced to Happy who was silently questioning if that was alright and watched the tattooed man give her a nod, "Yeah, we'd like that." Sutton smiled, "But, I'm not sure if Happy will be here, he has a few things to do for work, but I'd love to have you guys here." Sutton added.

"Alright, we'll we will book the flights and I'll let you know. Your grandparents are up at the ski resort, but they'll be more than thrilled just send a few pictures of the baby bump, so they don't think they have been left out." Annie explained.

"Alright, I will." Sutton waved, "Make sure to let me know about the flights." Sutton added, and watched as the FaceTime ended on her mother's end. Then moved off the couch in order to take a couple of pictures of her baby bump, along with an ultra sound photo for her grandparents and parents.

 **-SOA-**

Happy had changed out of his jeans and t-shirt and slipped on a pair of black sweatpants while Sutton had put on a baseball shirt that was long sleeve with a pair of yoga shorts.

"Not putting your sling on?" Happy questioned, following her back into the living room.

"Not at the moment, want my arm to breathe for a bit." Sutton explained still keeping her arm against her chest as she sat down on the couch, as Happy grabbed one of the bags from the coffee table.

Pulling out the different little onesies, Happy couldn't stop the smile that was forming on his face, "These are cute." Happy stated, thankful that Sutton didn't go crazy with pink clothes.

"I'm going to do some shopping online." Sutton explained, "The few shops that I did go to didn't have many choices."

Happy reached across the coffee table and grabbed his wallet and dug out his credit card and slid it to the brunette, "Don't want you buying everything yourself." Happy stated, "I'm not good at buying shit so I'll let you pick out what you want."

Sutton gave a nod, "Have any requests?" Sutton questioned as she turned on Netflix and began to search for something to watch.

"Nah, just don't want her dressed head to toe in pink." Happy commented, causing Sutton to laugh.

"Don't worry, I've never been a huge fan of pink." Sutton glanced to the man, seeing him look at her, "What?" Sutton turned her head to look at him.

"Where are we at?" Happy questioned, "I mean, one minute we're okay, the next we're at each other's throats. I don't know how this shit is going to land with us and it scares the shit out of me." Happy confessed.

Sutton turned to face him, "I don't know Hap." Sutton spoke honestly, "I need to just figure this shit out. I mean, do you even know how long you're going to be in prison?" Sutton questioned, "It's just freaking me out that I don't know anything that's going on with you, and we're going to be having a baby. It's suppose to be shared together and I feel like I'm going to become a single parent." Sutton explained, "It's hard to wrap my head around that."

Happy gave a nod in understanding, "We're trying to figure it out how long we're going in, but that doesn't change anything. It doesn't change how I feel about you, about us, and our daughter." Happy began to explain, "I swear to you, that I'd never let any of this shit come down on you or her, and I'll do everything in my power to protect you both." Happy added and moved to sit closer to her, "And you won't be a single parent. I might not be around for a bit, but that won't stop me from calling, writing, making sure you guys are taken care of. If I could, I'd get the fuck out of it, but I can't."

Sutton took a deep breath, "I just don't want to do this without you. I'm scared shitless that something will happen to her, me, because of the club." Sutton admitted out loud, "I'm scared of something happening to you."

"Babe, I promise you, nothing is going to happen to our daughter, you or myself." Happy stated, "When we go in, I'll make sure that someone can be here for you. I know it's not the same but I'm trying like hell here. I don't know what I'm suppose to do."

Sutton leaned to rest her head against his shoulder, "I'm sorry for being all over the place, I don't know how to handle this shit."

"Don't be sorry. You have every right to be like this." Happy stated, "Just don't want you running away from me with our kid. Couldn't handle that shit."

"I'm trying not to Hap, I'm really trying." Sutton sighed.

 **-SOA-**

"Come on, let's go to bed..." Happy patted Sutton's leg a few hours later after watching a few movies, and eating some food. Sutton gave him a nod and pushed herself off of the couch, and headed for the bedroom while the tattooed man had locked up the house.

Once she was in the bedroom, Sutton had stripped out of her yoga shorts, and out of the baseball shirt in order to find a tank top to sleep in, and jumped when she felt a pair of hands slip around her stomach and a chest pressed against her back.

"Sorry..." Happy mumbled against her neck as he pressed his lips against her skin, leaving a few kisses behind.

Sutton found herself sinking into his chest, enjoying the warmth of his skin on her back, and turned to face him, and kissed his bare chest a few times before he leaned down to capture her lips with his for a heated kiss.

Sutton pulled Happy closer to deepen the kiss as he laced his tattooed arms around her back, gripping her pantie covered butt, trying to remember the fact that she didn't have her sling on. Sutton moaned feeling Happy's hard member pressed against her, and reached between them to grab it, but he stopped her.

"Get on the bed." Happy ordered lightly, pulling away from the woman, and noticed a small pout forming on her face, "Go." Happy added and watched as she carefully got onto the bed and laid on her back, with her arm resting against her, and her baby bump on display, along with her large breasts.

Happy moved to the end of the bed, and pushed off his sweatpants and boxers, then crawled onto the bed and placed himself between her legs, careful enough to not put pressure on her stomach as he leaned down to kiss her. The moment Sutton had moaned into his mouth, he moved to kiss across her cheek, then down her jaw to her neck, and then made his way to her breast, taking the sensitive nipple into his mouth, causing her to arch her back, and then moved to the other nipple.

Sutton watched as the bald headed man moved down her body, placing kisses across her skin as he hooked his fingers into her gray panties and pulled them down, and lifted her legs to remove them.

"Baby..." Sutton moaned lightly, feeling his lips against her thigh, and then moved towards the other thigh and then up towards her center.

Sutton's eyes closed in pure bliss the moment Happy's mouth was on her center, licking her up and down slowly, then felt his tongue circle her clit, causing her to grasp at his hand that was resting on her hip, while the other hand was kneading her large breasts, then felt his other hand slide up her body and went to her breast.

"Oh God..." Sutton moaned, rocking her hips lightly against his mouth, "Oh, yes...don't stop." Sutton felt a climax approaching as he picked up the pace, causing her head roll back, "Oh baby, I'm going to cum..."

Happy felt Sutton's body start to shake under him, causing him to pick up his speed as he attacked her wet mound with his mouth, and felt her hand go to his arm and her nails dug into his skin lightly. The moment her climax was over, Happy moved up her body, and leaned down to capture her lips with his, allowing her to taste herself.

"I need you..." Sutton breathed out, staring into his dark eyes, "Please..." Sutton licked her plump lips.

Happy positioned his rock hard member at her center and thrusted into her slowly, causing her to gasp at his size as he filled her up, "Shit babe..." Happy growled at the tightness that surrounded him as he pulled out slowly, and then thrusted back into her just as slow.

Sutton wrapped her good arm around Happy's shoulders as he slipped one arm around her lower back, as he rested his weight on his arm that was resting on the side of her head while his fingers were tangled in her hair.

"God, you feel so fucking good..." Happy rasped out, as Sutton shuddered under him.

"Please don't stop..." Sutton moaned as her lips found his and crashed their tongues together, as he picked up the pace some and grunted as he felt her climax approaching quickly, "Oh fuck...fuck..." Sutton threw head back as Happy pushed himself up and grabbed her thighs and thrusted in and out of her quickly while his thumb circled her clit.

"Cum for me baby...cum on my dick." Happy growled, watching Sutton's face show pure bliss as she moaned out his name, causing him to lean down and capture a nipple into his mouth.

"Oh God!" Sutton moaned at the sensation of Happy's mouth on her breast, as he continued his speed of thrusts, "Shit..." Sutton felt another climax approaching, "Harder baby..." Sutton moaned.

"Fuck Sutton..." Happy growled as another orgasm rippled through Sutton hard, causing him to explode inside of her as he thrusted in and out of her hard.

Breathing heavy, Happy rested his forehead against hers and kissed her, "I love you..." He breathed out.

"I love you too..." Sutton gave a sleepy smile, as Happy pulled out of her, and moved off the bed, causing the brunette to furrow her eyebrows.

"I know you're going to fall asleep, and you need your accessory." Happy moved to grab the sling, and one of his t-shirts and a pair of clean panties for her, and slipped into his boxers before slipping the panties onto her legs, then moving to apply the shirt, and then the sling, then fell to her side.

"Don't know what I'd do without you..." Happy rasped out, turning to face the woman who could drive him absolutely crazy within a matter of seconds and found her fast asleep against him.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: As always, thank you so much for taking the time to read this story. You guys rock!**

Chapter 20 **\- Perfect Guy**

"Wait, what?!" Sutton shrieked, "Jax cheated on Tara?!" Sutton glared to the tattooed man as they were driving to the airport to pick up her parents and grandparents, "Why didn't she tell me?" Sutton asked, slightly hurt.

"Probably because you have your own shit going on." Happy stated, "Besides, it's none of our business."

"None of our business? She's like the only friend I have in this town outside of you, and you don't even count." Sutton stated, "I should castrate him." Sutton added, then turned to face him, "If you ever stick your dick in another woman, I will fucking strangle you in your sleep." Sutton warned with a serious look causing Happy to laugh, then felt her punch him in the arm.

"You don't have to worry about that, trust me." Happy spoke honestly. "You are the only one I want." Happy added.

"I don't care what you do for a living, if I can't fucking kill you, I'll hire someone to do it for me if that ever happened."

Happy took note of the serious tone and knew that she wasn't even kidding, "Babe, I promise you, you are more than enough for me. Hell, I don't even find anyone attractive. Haven't since I first met you." Happy stated as he pulled into the airport and headed for the pick up area.

"Good." Sutton smiled as she locked her hand with his, "We need to figure out what to tell my parents about you going to jail..." Sutton added as he parked the car, "I mean, they aren't going to be thrilled to begin with, but I don't want them to know what's been going on cause they will flip the fuck out."

"Yeah, don't want them to get involved with shit either." Happy commented, "We can just tell them that I have to go in for a bit for some past shit that I didn't know about or something." Happy stated, "Don't want them to think I'm walking away from you guys." Happy placed a hand on her baby bump, "We suppose to go in, or they coming out?" Happy questioned.

"Said that they would come out." Sutton stated as she glanced towards the doors, "Shouldn't be too long." Sutton added as she rubbed her stomach.

"I was thinking..." Happy started, causing Sutton to look at him, "Since the spare bedroom isn't that big, should we find a house together?" Happy questioned, "I mean like move in together?" Happy added.

"Uh..." Sutton hummed slightly, "What about your apartment though?" Sutton questioned, "Plus, wouldn't it be more like my house since you're going to be in jail." Sutton added causing Happy to roll his eyes.

"Why do you have to make shit so complicated?" Happy questioned with frustration as he laid his head on the steering wheel, "I get I'm going to prison Sutton, you don't have to keep bringing it up like it's a new fucking topic every time." Happy added, "I just want to make sure that you know I'm in this. I want a life with you and our daughter, and I practically live with you already."

Sutton let out a small sigh, "I know you have this idea of us being a happy family, but what happens if we drift apart while you're gone? I mean, it's not like I plan on anything happening, but you never know." Sutton explained, trying to seem rational, but she knew it was the hormones.

Happy's dark eyes grew several shades darker at her questions, "If you think that you will be with another man while I'm locked up, you're fucking delusional." Happy stated, "I'm not joking when I say if another man fucking touches you, or goes near our daughter, I will fucking kill him." Happy stated honestly.

Sutton's jaw dropped in shock, "I didn't mean it like that..." Sutton added quickly, then noticed how incredibly sexy Happy was with the dangerously angry look in his eyes, causing her to lean over and grab his cheek to kiss his lips.

Happy cupped the curve of her neck to kiss her with hunger, letting her know that he was serious, "I ain't fucking around Sutton..." Happy growled lowly, "You're mine."

Sutton gave a nod, then noticed Happy's dark eyes locked on something behind her, "Your parents..." Happy gestured his head towards the airport doors, "Where's your grandparents?" Happy questioned, causing Sutton to turn and look.

"I don't know..." Sutton pulled away from the man, and got out of the car to meet her parents, and was instantly pulled into hugs, and watched as her parents gushed over her baby bump.

"Where's grams and grandpa?" Sutton questioned.

"They are flying out in two days. Couldn't find workers to keep the ski resort open until then." Rocky explained as Happy grabbed their luggage and took it to the SUV.

"Come on, let's get to the car. You guys hungry? Tired?" Sutton questioned causing Annie to laugh as she stopped Happy from going towards the drivers door and engulfed him in a hug.

"Congratulations." Annie smiled up to the man.

"You too." Happy patted her back, thankful when she pulled away and moved to get in the back seat of the car with Rocky and Sutton already in the car waiting for them.

 **-SOA-**

Later that afternoon, once Sutton and Happy arrived at the house with her parents, she had showed them around the house, and instantly regretted it since they were complaining how small the home was for a baby.

"Mom, seriously, please stop." Sutton sighed as she curled into Happy's side on the couch, "We know that the house is small, we're looking into buying a different one." Sutton explained and instantly regretted it.

"Let us buy you a home." Annie stated after whispering to Rocky for a moment, "Before you argue with us, just hear us out, we have the money. When you were a kid, we started saving money for college, but then you got the scholarship for college, so we never had to use it." Annie explained.

Sutton and Happy glanced to each other then back to her parents, "Let us talk it over, alright?" Sutton suggested and Happy gave a nod in agreement.

"Can I say something?" Rocky questioned.

"Yeah, sure." Sutton gave him a nod as she felt Happy's large hand rubbing her stomach.

"Let us buy you a home. When you become parents, it's the greatest feeling in the entire world, and I don't want either of you having to worry about house payments. We have more than enough money saved from your college fund that is not even being used, and it's for you anyway." Rocky explained, "It would help us sleep better at night knowing that you all are taken care of, and our grand-daughter has a room that isn't the size of a closet." Rocky added, "I know you want to think about it, but we're trying to help you guys out because we know how expensive babies are..." Rocky started to ramble causing Sutton to glance to Happy for a moment.

"We can afford it ourselves, but if you want them to, then it's your choice." Happy stated to Sutton.

"Please, let us do this for you guys." Annie piped up, and Sutton sighed, then finally caved.

"Fine, but nothing fancy." Sutton stated with Happy instantly agreeing, "I don't want you guys going over the top with this either." Sutton added.

"I would at least like to help." Happy commented, but Annie and Rocky immediately refused.

"This is our gift to you guys as a family." Rocky stated, "Please, keep your guys money for yourselves and the baby." Rocky added, "Have you guys thought of names?"

"We both like the name Penelope." Happy spoke up, "But she has a baby book she got from Amazon, so I bet she'll change her mind at least a hundred times probably." Happy added.

"He's probably right." Sutton agreed, "Are you guys hungry? I can cook something, or we can go out..." Sutton added.

"Babe, we can just order something or I can cook..." Happy stated, "You've been yawning non-stop." Happy added.

"I can't help that your daughter wants me to sleep." Sutton glanced up to the tattooed man.

"We can order food, we don't want to put you guys out of your way, I can tell your tired sweetie." Annie commented.

"I'll go get the take out menus." Happy spoke and moved off the couch to go to the kitchen to get the take out menus they had stored over the last few months, and felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and knew that it was the pre-paid and let out a silent sigh as he walked back into the living room to hand Sutton's parents the menus while his phone was vibrating in his hand, "It's work." Happy stated to Sutton and he walked out of the living room and headed for the bedroom to answer the club's call.

Sutton grew anxious, knowing that their trip to Belfast was approaching at the end of the week, which would be in three days, since the club members that were going had to find a plane ride through a cargo plane from a local man.

"Everything okay sweetie?" Annie questioned to Sutton.

"Yeah, things are fine." Sutton forced a smile on her face, "Figure out what you guys want to eat, because I'm getting hungry." Sutton added and noticed Happy walk back out into the living room and sat down.

"Everything is good." Happy stated lowly to Sutton seeing her tensed as he moved back to his position next to the brunette, "Try to relax..." Happy added and Sutton gave a nod as they went through the menus.

 **-SOA-**

Once everyone had ordered the food and eaten, Happy and Sutton were cleaning up and putting the left overs in the fridge, "We need to tell them babe..." Sutton spoke quietly. Happy sighed, knowing that the pregnant brunette was right. He had to admit that he was actually extremely worried about what Sutton's parents reaction would be, and was slightly worried that they would convince her to leave him.

"Think it's a good idea?" Happy questioned quietly, trying to not show how nervous he was.

"Yeah babe. Just don't tell them the actual reason why..." Sutton started to explain but Happy cut her off.

"I know. The last thing I need is your parents trying to convince you to leave me." Happy commented lowly, and followed the brunette out of the kitchen and into the living room and sat down beside her on the couch.

"Mom, Dad...we need to talk to you." Sutton grabbed ahold of Happy's hand and locked her fingers with his and played with the rings.

"Well it can't be the news that she's pregnant." Rocky chuckled to Annie, causing her to smack at his arm.

"What is it sweetie?" Annie questioned.

"Well, I don't want either of you freaking out." Sutton started, "We found out that Happy is going to have to do some jail time."

"What?! For what?!" Annie nearly shrieked, and Rocky instantly glared at the tattooed man and grew extremely silent.

"It's some stuff that came up from my past." Happy commented, "It's nothing really serious, just did some dumb things that came back to bite me in the ass." Happy added.

"How long?" Rocky questioned in a dangerously low tone.

Happy ran a hand down his face, knowing that this was going to turn extremely bad, and squeezed Sutton's hand knowing that she was getting nervous by her father's reaction.

"Uh, should be fourteen months or so." Happy stated and watched as Rocky shot up from the couch causing Sutton to jump, and the tattooed man moved to put Sutton behind his arm.

"Dad..." Sutton started to speak, but Rocky cut her off.

"No, absolutely not." Rocky shook his head, "How the hell could you get my daughter pregnant then get sent off to jail!?" Rocky shouted, "And you, how could you even be okay with this?!" Rocky pointed a finger to Sutton causing Happy to stand up immediately, and Sutton tugged on his hand.

"Look, this is on me, not her, so don't yell at her." Happy warned and felt Sutton against his side, "Trust me, I'm not thrilled about this but it has to be done." Happy stated thankful that Rocky had started pacing away from Sutton, so the tattooed man sat back down with Sutton following.

"I'm sorry..." Sutton whispered to him.

Happy watched the father of his girlfriend pace as he was cursing, causing the tattooed man to sigh in frustration, knowing that it wasn't going to go well at all. It almost felt like he couldn't catch a break with all the stress.

"Dad...we're just trying to get through this." Sutton spoke quietly, and Happy knew that she was getting upset with her father's reaction, while Annie had stayed quiet, "I've been putting him through hell ever since we found out, and he doesn't need it from you too, he already feels bad enough."

"I think he can speak for himself Sutton." Rocky growled, "You are going to be the one who is going to go through labor alone, taking care of a new born alone while he's locked up, have you thought about that?!" Rocky added.

"I know this Dad." Sutton sighed, wiping her cheeks.

"Look, we wanted to let you know what was going on because Sutton didn't want to be alone during the birth, we know that it's not the best situation right now, but I can't get out of it." Happy explained, "But I would really appreciate it if you cut the yelling out, you're upsetting Sutton."

"He's right babe, Sutton doesn't need to be upset." Annie commented, "Sweetie, just sit down and relax." Annie patted the seat beside her.

Rocky shook his head, "I think this is complete bullshit." Rocky stated, "I'm not going to buy a house for them when he can't even be responsible enough to keep his shit together." Rocky stated, "Look, I love you Sutton, and I will do everything in my power to help you and your daughter out, but I will not be apart of helping this relationship." Rocky commented.

Happy looked to Sutton and saw the tears pouring down her cheeks, and put an arm around her, "It's fine Sutton..." Happy kissed Sutton's temple, "Don't worry about the house." Happy added quietly knowing that she was upset because of how her father was reacting.

"I can't do this..." Sutton shook her head, "Dad, this isn't going to stop me from being with Happy, it's something that happened, he's handling it, he feels like shit about the entire thing, and he's already going to miss out on so much..." Sutton added as she wiped her cheeks, "This is already hard enough on me and I'm trying to deal with it the best I can, and I don't need the attitude from you, or you taking it out on him." Sutton stated.

"Sweetie, I think it's best if we leave for the night and head back to the hotel." Annie commented, "Gives your dad time to cool off." Annie added and Sutton nodded.

"You can take my car, Happy's truck is in the garage." Sutton stated, moving off the couch to get her keys, knowing that she wasn't wanting to leave, or even be in the same vehicle as her father at the moment.

"We will come by in the afternoon sometime, I'll talk some sense into your dad." Annie whispered as she hugged her pregnant daughter.

"Thanks mom.." Sutton whispered back, not surprised that her father had walked out of the house without saying anything, and even more surprised when Annie hugged Happy.

Sutton walked her mother to the door with Happy behind her, and then shut the door and locked it once her mother had started the car, and backed out of the drive way.

"Come on, let's go take a bath..." Happy pulled her hand, leading her towards the bathroom after making sure she had locked the door.

 **-SOA-**

"You smell like vanilla..." Happy murmured against Sutton's neck as they laid in the large bed cuddled up against the woman with his large hand rubbing her stomach as they were watching some random TV show that Happy had picked.

"You smell like vanilla too." Sutton chuckled lowly, causing Happy to growl at her lowly, "Doesn't suit you at all." Sutton added.

Happy chuckled lightly, knowing that Sutton had been upset on how her dad had reacted towards the news of her being alone during the pregnancy and birth, and knew that he had the right to be upset, because he was just as upset himself. He knew that Sutton was trying really hard to avoid flipping out, so he had tried to take her mind off of it as much as possible.

"When are you going back to work?" Happy questioned.

Sutton thought for a moment, "I'll probably go back soon. Getting kind of ansy being home for so long." Sutton stated, "Might talk to Margaret to see if I can get switched out of the emergency room and into the urgent care." Sutton explained.

Happy thought for a moment, "What about the pregnancy though?" Happy questioned concerned.

"I'll work through it until I get further along and then go on maternity leave." Sutton explained, "I can't keep not working, it's driving me insane. Then once the baby gets here, I'll figure out something on a baby sitter." Sutton explained.

"I don't want a stranger watching our baby." Happy stated, "I want you to be with her." Happy added.

"We will figure it out when she gets closer to being here." Sutton let out a yawn.

"Would you be working with that dude?" Happy questioned with a slightly jealous tone.

"What dude?" Sutton questioned with furrowed eyebrows.

"Dr. Davis." Happy glared at the woman when she laughed lightly.

"Is that you being jealous?" Sutton questioned, "Trust me, you have absolutely nothing to worry about with him." Sutton added quickly.

"Better not." Happy growled and captured her lips for a kiss.

"Besides, I kind of already have my eyes set on this guy." Sutton murmured against Happy's chest as she snuggled closer to him, "And, we're going to have a beautiful little girl together, so that's where my attention is."

"Yeah, until you decide you want to be crazy again and break up with me." Happy joked cause Sutton to pinch his side.

"Well even if I did break up with you, it's not like you'd actually listen." Sutton stated.

"Damn right I wouldn't." Happy chuckled, "I ain't letting you leave me." Happy kissed her forehead, "Try to get some sleep." Happy added when he heard her yawn for what seemed like the hundreth time.

"Okay" Sutton murmured, "I love you..."

"I love you too..."

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 **Things will start getting less choppy within the next few chapters. And honestly, I've been binge watching Nurse Jackie on Netflix while I type out chapters, so my ADD kicks and I get side tracked. I am going to take a day or two to get back on track with the story, so let me know if you'd like to see anything.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: As always, I do not own any of the SOA characters that will appear through out this story. Thank you for taking the time to read this as well. It means the world to me.**

Chapter 21 **\- Perfect Guy**

The next morning, Sutton was relieved to find out that her mother had talked some sense into her father about Happy going to prison. It was bad enough that he would miss out on so much on Sutton's pregnancy, and then their daughter being born, he didn't need to hear about it from Rocky.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" Happy questioned quietly to Sutton as her parents were sitting in the living room with her talking about homes for sale.

"Yeah." Sutton gave a nod and pushed herself off the couch and followed Happy into another room, "What's going on?" Sutton forrowed her eyebrows as she walked into the bedroom after the tattooed man.

"Found out about the jail sentence." Happy started out, "It's going to be three years, fourteen months if we have good behavior. Jax is going to make a deal with ATF." Happy explained, "Got shit to handle though in order for it to go that way for sure." Happy added.

"So, fourteen months as long as it's a good behavior?" Sutton questioned, letting the news sink in, "That beats three years I suppose." Sutton tried to reason, but knew that he would still miss a lot of big moments with their daughters life.

"Yeah. Just got to get through this shit." Happy rasped lowly, "But, I also wanted to let you know that I'm not going to Belfast." Happy added, "With your parents wanting to get a house, want to help do what needs to be done."

Sutton threw her arm around Happy, "Thank you..." Sutton breathed a small sigh of relief. She had wanted to get as much done as she could before Happy had left for prison, and knew that with him not going to Belfast now, things could get fixed between them, and they could get as much done as possible for their daughter so he could have a say.

"I love you Sutton, and I love our daughter." Happy hugged the woman, "I'll do everything I can to get this shit straightened out so you don't have much to worry about." Happy brushed her dark hair down with his hand, "Hate that I'm going in and gonna miss shit, but it's gotta happen."

"I know Hap." Sutton gave a nod into his chest.

"Come on, let's go look at these houses, get it over with." Happy commented causing Sutton to chuckle lightly.

Happy pulled away from the pregnant woman, but was stopped by her grabbing ahold of his hand, causing him to turn back to look at her.

"I love you Hap." Sutton stated honestly, "I know that you were wanting to go to Belfast, but thank you for making the choice to stay here."

"Don't thank me." Happy leaned down to kiss her, "Now let's go. This is going to be a long ass day." Happy added causing Sutton to grin from ear to ear.

Walking into the living room, Sutton had slipped on a pair of her black flip flops, since she had dressed in a pair of boyfriend jeans, a white tank top that was hugging her breasts, and then a red and black flannel over it.

"We found about four houses." Rocky commented, "The relator emailed me the pictures, but there were more, but they weren't in really great areas, and the school systems weren't that great." Rocky added.

Sutton furrowed her eyebrows but gave a nod, "Don't you think we should be the ones to decide about our child's schooling?" Sutton questioned gesturing between herself and the tattooed man beside her.

"Sweetie, there are a few good schools are here that you should consider." Annie commented, "It's not like we're telling you how to raise your child, we're just trying to be helpful."

"It's her hormones talking." Happy spoke from her side, "She gets like that once in a while." Happy added, causing Sutton to glare at him from his side causing everyone to laugh.

"Let's go." Sutton rolled her eyes, grabbing her purse and cell phone, and headed for the front door with Happy, Rocky and Annie following. Sutton tossed the keys to her SUV to Happy, allowing him to drive while she got in to the passenger seat, and her parents in the back.

"Where are we meeting this relator?" Sutton questioned to her parents as Happy backed out of the drive way.

"The first house." Annie passed the file over of the first home to the brunette, allowing her to read the address to Happy, then watched as they drove through Charming.

 **-SOA-**

"What do you think so far?" Annie questioned to Happy and Sutton as they walked around the first home.

The home was rather small, almost seemed smaller that Sutton's home but was definitely more fancy. It was as if the kitchen were only a couple of feet wide, as if it were meant for an apartment. The master bedroom was about the same size of Sutton's bedroom, and the other bedroom was a little bigger than the spare room in her house.

"Too small." Happy stated, and Sutton agreed.

"Seems like the same size as my house, maybe smaller." Sutton agreed then turned to the relator who kept eyeing Happy, "Excuse me, can you stop staring at my boyfriend and do your job?" Sutton questioned to the woman.

The relator coughed lightly, "There are a couple more homes that we can have you guys look at if you aren't interested in this one." She explained.

"Actually, I'd like a new relator." Sutton declared causing Happy to chuckle as he wrapped an arm around her, "Preferably one who doesn't act like a judgemental, cause if you look in his direction again, I'll break your fucking eye sockets."

"Sutton..." Rocky scolded lightly.

"Here, hand me the files, we'll go to the next house and you can have a co-worker meet us there." Annie stated.

"Alright." The woman gave a nod, and allowed them to walk out of the house before locking up, then pulled out her cell phone to call a different relator.

 **-SOA-**

Pulling up to the next home, Sutton's mouth dropped at the large two story gray home with white shutters, and dark gray front door. It almost seemed like a little bed and breakfast home that you'd see in a magazine, but a little smaller.

"This is going to be way too much." Sutton stated.

"Just get out of the car." Rocky opened the back door.

Sutton sighed, getting out of the car and stood in front of the home, and had to admit she fell in love with the outside appearence. The home had a medium sized front porch, with a large bay windown, and then another large bay window on the opposite side of the house, then glanced to the top floor to see the same, but in the middle, above the peak of the door there was a circle window.

"There's a garage in the back." Annie commented, pointing towards the driveway as they headed to the front door.

"This is beautiful." Sutton added as she headed up the porch steps and decided to peek into the windows and saw the large kitchen, and dinning room.

"Sutton, sweetheart, please don't worry about the price." Rocky added, "I know you think it's probably too much, but let us deal with that. If you like the place, let us know."

Sutton knew that her protesting would get her no where, so she just nodded her head, and waited for the relator to arrive. The dark haired woman wasn't surprised that her boyfriend and father took off around back to see the garage and back yard.

"Those are pretty flowers." Annie pointed to the flower boxes in front of the porch, "Add a bench or swing, and you'll love it." Annie added.

Sutton chuckled, "I was just thinking that. It reminds me of grandma and grandpas house from Maine."

After a few moments, the new relator had arrived and allowed them into the home, and Sutton was instantly in love.

Walking through the small foyer, she spotted the stair case straight ahead. Looking down the hall way on the first floor, she spotted the back doors to the home, and towards the left, she spotted a dinning room, and to the right was a large living room.

"This is gorgeous." Annie commented as she walked through the dinning room, through the large kitchen, then the small hallway that connected those two rooms to the hallway that could take you to the living room or stairs, "There could even be a little play area back here sweetie." Annie added.

Sutton was in complete awe of the first floor, as she followed her mother and found a small walk in pantry for food, then a laundry room that was behind the stairs, and a small guest bathroom.

"This place is amazing." Sutton commented as she walked up the stairs.

"All three bedrooms are upstairs, along with a master bath, and a small bathroom between the two rooms." The relator commented following the two women upstairs.

Sutton was instantly sold seeing that both rooms were a decent size, and then seeing the master bedroom and the connected bathroom, and then spotted a hallway closet for sheets and such, and even a small laundry shoot. She was even more grateful that each bedroom had a great amount of lighting from the large windows, and knew that Happy was impressed when he ended up bouncing up the stairs to tell her about the garage and back yard.

"Can you give us a minute?" Rocky questioned to the relator, then glanced to Sutton who was still looking around.

"Yes. I'll be downstairs if you have any questions."

Rocky silently looked at Annie questioning that if Sutton and Happy wanted this home, then they could get it for them, "Sutton, what do you think? Do you want to put an offer?" Rocky questioned.

"I'd really like to, but I know it's going to be a fortune."

"Sweetheart, do you want the house or not. Simple yes or no will be fine. Remember, this is a gift for you guys." Rocky stated in a fatherly tone, and watched as his daughter looked to Happy and then watched the brunette nod her head.

"Alright then. Let me go work my magic." Rocky smirked as he headed back down the stairs, knowing by the end of the day that he was going to get his daughter a home.

 **A/N: EXTREMELY short chapter, but I wanted to get this part out of the way. And honestly, describing a home sucks. And I know there are rules and waiting periods for houses, but I can do what I wanna in this story.**

 **Next Chapter will be a tiny time jump.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: As always, thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and follows. It means the world to me that you all take the time to read this story.**

 **And, yes, I will be having Tara/Sutton time within the next couple of chapters, so don't worry.**

Chapter 22 **\- Perfect Guy**

Over the past couple of days, once the new home was in their name, Happy had decided to paint the rooms that Sutton wanted repainted with the help of Rocky and Kozik while Sutton and Annie had started to pack up their things at the old home in order to move in.

Since the living room, dining room, and kitchen were already freshly painted, Sutton only wanted the master bedroom repainted from a white to a gray, and then decided on a light turquoise blue color for the nursery with white trim, since she wanted to add different colored decorations that were kind of girly for their daughter.

Standing in the new large kitchen, Sutton had to admit that she loved it. The dark hard wood floors stood out, while the white cabinets were bright, and the walls that were around the cabinets and cupboards were painted red matched perfectly to the dark marbled counters and matched the large kitchen island.

"Babe, what are you doing with the stuff at your place?" Sutton questioned to Happy as her and her mother were unpacking the dishes and silver ware.

"Thinking about going through it, bringing some stuff here then getting rid of the rest." Happy explained as he washed his hands off in the sink, "Kozik is wanting to rent the place from me, so might leave some stuff. Haven't thought about it yet." Happy added.

Sutton gave a nod, "The movers should be here any time, if you want, after that, we can go over to your place to pack what you want." Sutton offered, and Happy shook his head.

"I can do that." Happy stated, knowing that the woman was beyond tired since she had been working around the clock to get their new home in order, "Besides, all the stuff I actually need is already upstairs." Happy added, referring to his clothes since he had been staying at Sutton's for most of their relationship.

"Alright." Sutton yawned.

"Sweetie, why don't you go lay down on the couch? You didn't get much sleep last night." Annie commented, "Besides, your father is going to get your grandma and grandpa from the airport here in a bit."

Sutton looked between Happy and her mother and knew that she wasn't going to get out of taking a break so she found herself nodding her head and headed into the living room and straight for the couch that Kozik and Happy had brought in.

Happy followed the pregnant woman into the living room and realized that the large space had enough room to add his black furniture that had matched Suttons, "Gotta a couch and chair that will fit in here." Happy commented, covering Sutton with a blanket.

"Okay, it looks a little silly with all this room and only my couch and chair." Sutton laughed lightly looking around, thankful that the living room had been finished, with their TV hanging on the wall above a small fire place, "Can you wake me up in like an hour? I still have a lot of stuff to get done."

"Yeah, sure." Happy leaned down to kiss her, "Get some rest." Happy watched as Sutton closed her eyes rather quickly, causing him to chuckle as he left the living room and headed into the kitchen to speak with Annie and Rocky.

"She asleep already?" Rocky questioned quietly.

"Yeah. She's running herself ragged." Happy replied as he pulled out his cell phone to text Kozik to ask for his help, "Since the rooms are finished, I'm gonna try to get this shit done for her. Don't want her driving herself crazy trying to get everything done." Happy explained.

"I can unpack the stuff for the bathrooms and the sheets, put them in away while Rocky goes to get my parents." Annie stated.

Happy gave a nod, "I'm going to have Kozik help me with the stuff at my place, have the movers bring the stuff here, and let her sleep as long as she can." Happy explained.

"Alright, well make sure the movers don't wake her cause she'll turn into a grizzly bear." Rocky joked.

"Tell me about it." Happy chuckled, knowing that the brunette was getting rather moody with the lack of sleep.

"Okay, I'll be back soon." Rocky grabbed Sutton's car keys, "The GPS in that thing works, right?"

Happy gave Sutton's father a nod, and followed him out of the house just in time to see the movers pulling up, and went to stop them to explain that they had a few things to get from his place, and paid them a couple hundred dollars in order for them to not complain about it.

 **-SOA-**

When Sutton woke up on the large leather couch, she furrowed her eyebrows to see that it was dark outside, causing her to growl as she sat up. Listening for a moment, she heard voices upstairs, and then looked around the living room to see that Happy had added his couch and chair to the living room, and realized that she slept way past an hour.

Getting up from the couch, she made her way across the living room towards the stairs and headed up to find her boyfriend and parents.

Following the voices, she smiled seeing that her grandparents and parents were in the completely finished master bedroom as Happy was unpacking a box of clothes.

"About time." Bob grinned, "I wanted to wake you for the past two hours but no one would let me." He added as he engulfed her with a hug.

"How long was I asleep?" Sutton questioned as she hugged her grandfather and then moved to hug her grandmother.

"About four hours." Happy stated, "Wanted you to get some rest." Happy added moving towards her to kiss her forehead, "House is unpacked though, just gotta finish this box."

"How in the hell did I not wake up?" Sutton questioned seeing that someone had hung up a couple of photos in the large room.

"Trust me, we had to check to make sure you were still breathing." Annie chuckled, "You slept straight through the movers, these three men trying to hang stuff, and your father yelling at the movers for almost dropping Happy's TV." Annie explained.

"Guess I was more tired than I thought." Sutton stretched her back out as she placed a hand on her stomach, "Thank you guys for doing all of this. I could have done it."

"Non sense." Ellie commented, "You've been trying to run yourself ragged." Ellie added.

"I put my bed in the spare room." Happy whispered quietly to Sutton, who glanced up at him, "Figured it could be used for a guest room or something." Happy added.

Sutton gave a nod, "Well, let me at least order you guys food or something. You haven't eaten have you?"

"No. We were waiting for you to wake up before we decided on dinner." Rocky commented, "Come on, let's give them a minute." Rocky ushered her mother and grandparents out of the room and downstairs.

Sutton smiled up to the tattooed man, "You are the sweetest man ever." Sutton stated matter of factly, and swore that she had saw the intimidating man blush slightly.

"Told you that I'd help you out as much as I can before I leave." Happy cupped her cheeks and leaned down to kiss her, "Every thing is done except for the nursery." Happy added.

Sutton gave a nod, "We can make a list of what we need and do some shopping." Sutton grinned from ear to ear knowing that Happy hated shopping, but was surprised that he gave a nod, "What has gotten into you?" Sutton chuckled, knowing that Happy would be agreeing to anything over the next couple of days.

"Just want to make sure you know that you aren't alone in this." Happy stated, "Let's go, I know you're starving." Happy put a hand on her lower back and ushered her out of the room and headed downstairs.

 **-SOA-**

Happy wasn't surprised when Sutton couldn't decide on what to eat, so she ended up ordering a few different things from the Pizza place that they all had agreed on. He also knew that when she couldn't finish it all, she would push it off on him, which he never minded.

"You making that list?" Happy questioned as they were all sitting around the dining room table eating, seeing Sutton typing away on her phone.

"Yeah." Sutton nodded as she continued to type away on her phone then pausing between bites of her food.

Happy knew better than to order her to eat instead of fiddling with her phone, because she was on a roll with making a list of everything they would need for their daughter.

"Aren't you going to have a baby shower?" Annie questioned, causing Sutton to look up.

"Probably not." Sutton stated, "I don't have that many friends here, and Hap will miss it." Sutton explained and Happy felt extremely guilty for having to go to prison in several days, "Besides, I've been shopping for clothes and stuff online, so all I really need to focus on is a crib, changing table and stuff like that."

Happy had decided to excuse himself from the table, not being able to handle the reason Sutton wasn't going to go through with a baby shower, and the with the realization that he wouldn't be there for her during the pregnancy and birth hitting him hard.

Throwing his trash away, Happy had stepped out side on to the back deck and made his way to the porch steps and sat down, letting out a sigh, then pulled out a cigarette and lit it up.

The truth was, Happy was scared shitless on becoming a father. He knew that Sutton would be a great mother, and had zero doubts on that, but with him, he didn't even know where to start. It wasn't like he had a father growing up. He never really had a father figure in his life, which probably led him to the life he lived now. The one thing that was absolutely devasting to him was the fact that he wouldn't be there for her first moments in this world. Happy knew that it wasn't something that he could really control, but he hated the fact that he was going to miss out on so much, and to so much stress onto Sutton.

"Hap?" Happy heard the familiar sound of Sutton's voice, causing him to put the cigarette out, and felt her hand on his shoulder as she sat down, "What's wrong?" Sutton questioned quietly, looking to his worried face.

"Thinking of these next fourteen months." Happy admitted, "The hell am I going to do when I get out Sutton? Our kid won't even know me."

"Babe, she will be a few months old. She will know who you are. Don't over think things." Sutton stated gently.

"Gonna miss out on so much." Happy quickly wiped his cheeks, "Feel like I'm already failing her as a father."

"Hap, look at me..." Sutton saw the unshed tears building in his dark eyes, seeing him so emotional caused her heart to ache, and watched as he turned to look at her, "You aren't failing her as a father." Sutton stated matter of factly, "You are doing what you have to do in order to get your shit taken care of." Sutton added, "She will be like four months old when you get out, you aren't going to miss all that much. Just some sleepless nights and dirty diapers." Sutton tried to joke.

"Don't want you to resent me for it." Happy spoke lowly.

"I promise you, I'm not going anywhere, our daughter isn't going anywhere and neither of us will resent you for handling what you have to do." Sutton spoke honestly.

Happy gave her a nod, "I want to finish the nursery before I go in, and get shit squared away so you guys are set when you have her." Happy explained and stood up, "Come on, let's go inside." Happy added holding out a hand for Sutton to grab and helped her up, and followed her into the house.

"They decided to leave for the night, give us some time to ourselves." Sutton answered Happy's silent question.

"I'll lock up, go ahead and go upstairs, I have fourteen months to fit in a few days." Happy smirked when Sutton blushed, but headed up the stairs knowing that she was going to be extremely tired the next morning.

 **A/N: Another short update, I know. However, I needed to get a couple of things squared away with this before I do a small fast forward in this story. Also, I have started watching "The Originals" on Netflix, and I'm extremely surprised it's waaay better than Vampire Diaries, so on that note, anyone read Klaus/OC or Elijah/OC stories? Let me know, because I'm debating on making one eventually.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: As usual, I do not own any of the SOA characters that will appear through out this story. Also, thank you for taking the time to read this. It means the world to me.**

 **Also;** I did make a mistake on the age that baby Lowman will be when Happy gets out of prison, so she will be eight months, so thank you _Phoenix2513_ for bringing that to my attention, I tend to get a scattered brain trying to add everything together, so thank you.

Chapter 23 **\- Perfect Guy**

"Damnit..." Happy growled as he tried putting the white crib together as Sutton was going through different wall decorations she had picked up earlier that morning.

"What happened?" Sutton questioned with an amused look on her face causing the tattooed man to glare at her from his spot on the floor.

"This crib is fucking ridiculous." Happy stated matter of factly, "Almost like a damn jail cell." Happy joked, since he had been having trouble putting the crib together.

"Did you read the instructions? That usually helps." Sutton chuckled.

"Yeah smartass. I read the instructions and it makes no fucking sense." Happy growled, getting overly agitated at the task, and watched as the brunette moved towards him and reached for the instructions.

"So you're telling me that you can work on bikes, criminal activies, and everything else but can't put a crib together?" Sutton teased, "I'm kidding..." Sutton stated quickly seeing Happy's dark eyes turn a shade darker, "Why don't you take a break and work on it later?" Sutton suggested.

"Nah, gonna get this shit put together. Just stop distracting me." Happy stated, "Go take a nap or something." Happy waved his hand causing Sutton to laugh and leaned down to kiss his head.

"Fine, I'll go unpack the clothes in the bedroom." Sutton stated, "Try to not break anything please." Sutton added.

"Leave woman." Happy sighed, trying to focus back on the crib, and listened to Sutton's bare feet leaving the room, and then focused on putting the crib together.

Happy was beyond thankful for Sutton's parents and grandparents helping them out as much as they could, but he was silently grateful that they had decided to take a couple of days to travel around California in order to visit a few places they had wanted to see, letting him and Sutton to have some time to themselves. It helped that Kozik and Tig had diverted all of the club issues so he didn't have to worry about anything besides Sutton since most of the men had went to Belfast in order to get Abel back. It had given him slight ease knowing that Sutton's parents were going to be around for the birth of her daughter so Sutton wasn't alone, and knew that she could have Tara to be around as a friend once she was in a better place, which meant when Abel was returned.

Finally, Happy had been able to finish the crib and placed it against the wall where Sutton had wanted and then moved to work on the white changing table that had a few drawers for diapers and wipes, and lotions along with onesies.

"Babe, where are you wanting this shit hung?" Happy hollered to Sutton who was down the hall in their room.

Happy was thankful the changing table took no time at all in putting together, and looked at the different wall decorations that consisted of little sayings in different colored frames, along with a few animal prints.

"What?" Sutton questioned as she walked back into the room.

"Where are you wanting this stuff hung?" Happy questioned, gesturing to the picture frames leaning against the wall.

"I was thinking across the two walls. Maybe over the changing table, some by the chair." Sutton explained, pointing to the opposite side of the room to the white chair she insisted on having, "I don't want anything hanging near her crib. Don't want them to fall into it or anything." Sutton added.

Happy gave a nod, and went to work on hanging the different frames around the room with the help of Sutton, "We going to decide on a name or you going to wait until the last minute?" Happy questioned, "I mean, she gonna have my last name?"

"Of course she is." Sutton chuckled, "I actually thought we could go through the baby name book to decide, but I'm still really liking Penelope." Sutton explained.

"Yeah. It's a good name." Happy gave a nod, "Goes good with Lowman."

"Just have to figure out a middle name, or a first name and use Penelope as her middle." Sutton added as she sat in the chair, "Oh, and I have clothes coming in the mail." Sutton added causing Happy to raise an eyebrow, "I bought them while we were in line at the store earlier. Just basically cute onesies. I'm going to load up on diapers for the first couple of months and wipes, lotion and that junk so I don't run out and have to get out in the middle of the night."

"Good idea. You going to breast feed or formula?"

"Haven't decided yet. Probably will lean towards breast feeding." Sutton explained, "Just depends on the little princess." Sutton added following the man out of the room and headed down stairs and into the living room.

 **-SOA-**

Happy had been laying on the large couch with his head on Sutton's thighs just below her baby bump as she read off names to decide what to call their daughter.

"What about Alexis?" Sutton questioned, chuckling when Happy growled.

"Anything I say you don't agree with." Happy stated a few moments later.

"I liked Penelope, and you're the one who suggested that." Sutton commented as she scanned through the baby name book.

"How about this, since I picked Penelope, you pick the second name." Happy suggested, "That way we both have a name we like, but don't make it something stupid." Happy warned playfully.

Sutton rolled her eyes but agreed, knowing that she would end up picking a name they both agreed on since they had agreed on Penelope.

"Ah-ha!" Sutton stated as she flipped through the book and found a name, "Penelope Kyah Lowman." Sutton explained to Happy letting him think it over for a moment.

Sutton knew that they both wanted a name that stuck out, since they didn't want their daughter to be another Ashley or Brittney in the world, especially in school since those seemed to be the go to names for parents. And, with their names being extremely unique, they wanted to pass it down to their child.

"I like it." Happy gave a nod of approval, "You gonna change your mind?" Happy questioned looking up to Sutton, and then jumped slightly feeling her stomach move under his hand, "The fuck was that?" Happy questioned concerned, causing Sutton to laugh.

"That was your daughter." Sutton stated, "She's been moving around a lot, guess you can finally feel it now."

"Think she likes the name?" Happy questioned and smirked when his daughter kicked again, "I take that as a yes then." Happy chuckled with a smile on his face. He had been getting jealous of the fact that Sutton had been feeling their daughter move around and every time he had tried to get their little girl to kick, she wouldn't budge up until now.

"So, Penelope Kyah Lowman." Sutton looked to Happy for a moment who was mesmerized by her baby bump, and watched his dark eyes land to hers and gave a single nod.

Sutton grinned as Happy crawled beside her, careful to not put pressure on her stomach, and laid his head against her chest, "Can we just stay like this for a bit?" Sutton questioned quietly, wanting to enjoy the little moments of just laying around with the tattooed man.

"Absolutely." Happy rasped lowly, as he found himself closing his eyes, trying to picture what their daughter would look like, and how much he would miss.

 **A/N: I was going to add more to this, but I wanted to clear up the age of the baby because it was bugging me. So, Penelope Kyah Lowman will be her name. I know that everyone hates the jail time, but don't worry, I will be doing a few time jumps to make it fly by. Also, I am going to take a couple of days to type out some upcoming chapters.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for the reviews, favorites and follows through out this story. It means the world to me. I also want to say that I'm not sure how much I will update through out the week because my father is in the hospital, and the only reason I'm doing this chapter is because I am stuck at home and my anxiety is going haywire so I figured it would help ease my mind to focus on something else. So, with that being said, please forgive me ahead of time, because tomorrow testing will be done to figure out what exactly is going on with my father. Anyway, on with the story.**

Chapter 24 **\- Perfect Guy**

"Jesus..." Happy moaned as he thrusted in and out of Sutton slowly, as Sutton's eyes turned a dark shade of gray, as she reached a climax, moaning out his name as she arched her back slightly.

"Oh God..." Sutton shivered as another climax rippled through her as Happy deepened his thrusts, as he leaned down and captured her lips with his as he picked up his pace.

"Sutton..." Happy growled lowly, warning her that he was quickly approaching his climax himself.

"Harder baby..." Sutton moaned, licking her plump lips as Happy pushed himself up to rest on his knees as he quickened the pace of his thrusts, making sure to go as deep as he could, and watched the brunette's head roll back with pure bliss sketched across her face.

Happy grunted as he felt himself fall over the edge with his climax, and slowed down his pace, trying to catch his breath as Sutton's chest was rising and falling rapidly. Once he knew that he was finished, he had leaned back down to kiss the woman, and then fell to her side carefully.

"Gonna miss that." Sutton stated breathlessly as Happy put an arm around her, after pulling up the blanket from the end of the bed, "On the plus side, you don't have to be tortured for the six week waiting period after I have Penelope." Sutton joked and frowned when Happy didn't laugh.

"Nah, just fourteen months of sex." Happy tried to crack a smile, "You know, I'm not kidding when I say that if I find out you are with anyone while I'm inside, he's dead." Happy stated with a serious expression on his face.

"Hap, trust me, you have nothing to worry about." Sutton stated, turning to face him, "I will be too busy working and raising our daugher." Sutton added, "Besides, I think my parents are talking about staying for a while after she is born to help out so I'm not completely alone."

"That would be nice." Happy commented, "Even though your a doctor and know what you're doing, you need your rest too, and with me being gone, you'll have twice as much to do." Happy added, "If not more."

"Babe, I know you're worried, and even though I'm scared shitless, things will work out." Sutton explained, knowing that she was going to have a long road ahead of her at being a single mother so to speak.

"She'll be eight months old Sutton, I'm going to miss out on so much." Happy sighed, "I know you're trying to make me feel better, but it won't change what I miss."

"I know..." Sutton sighed lightly, "I can try to record of much of it as I can. I know it won't be the same, but it's better than missing it all together. I just...I have never been through this stuff before, so I don't know what to do or say to make this better."

"It won't get better until I'm out for good Sutton." Happy commented, then glanced towards the clock and was thankful that they didn't have to rush through out the day in order to get the house unpacked, "Can't believe we slept in." Happy added as he stretched.

"No kidding." Sutton stated as she noticed it was going on eleven in the morning, "Don't think I've ever slept in this late. At least not as an adult." Sutton chuckled.

"What are you talking about? You can nap with the best of them. Just the other day you slept for like four hours straight. Pretty sure a tornado couldn't of woke you." Happy joked, causing Sutton to laugh loudly.

"Blame that on your daughter. She loves when I sleep." Sutton stretched out, "It's going to suck going back to work though. I need to start a routine again." Sutton added.

Happy rolled his dark eyes, not really wanting her to work while she was pregnant, especially since she didn't have a full use of her arm since she was still going through physical therapy. He knew better than to ask her to not return, and knew that it would end up in a fight, but he was thankful that she was going to take maternity leave once she had Penelope.

"Have you talked to Tara?" Sutton questioned, "I tried calling her a couple of times and she didn't answer. I wanted to make sure she was holding up."

"Nah. Don't talk to her." Happy looked at her with a confused look.

"Obviously I know you don't make friends, but I just meant have you heard anything?" Sutton questioned.

"Yeah. Jax found out that this priest put Abel up for adoption, so they have to track them down." Happy explained.

"Adoption?" Sutton raised an eyebrow, "I assume illegally?"

"Yeah. Why don't you go take a shower, I'll go make breakfast." Happy leaned to kiss her forehead.

Sutton gave a nod and crawled out of the large bed and padded across the room towards the master bathroom that was connected to the bedroom, and headed for the shower in order to let the water heat up, and took a moment to brush her teeth, thankful she didn't have her sling on.

 **-SOA-**

Happy had made his way down to the kitchen after throwing on a pair of boxers and sweatpants and decided to make Sutton an omelette and different fruits since she had gotten several different kinds at the grocery store.

The tattooed man had went through out the kitchen to grab the ingredients that he needed to prepare breakfast, with his mind wondering to what will happen while he is locked up. He knew it was pointless to think about it, but for some reason his mind kept wondering there.

He silently admitted to himself that he was beyond worried that Sutton would leave him and take off with their daughter. He was worried that someone would step into his place and the two people who meant the most to him would forget about him. He definitely did not lie when he told Sutton that he would kill anyone that tried to replace him. Was it dramatic? Yes. But he didn't care. He cared too much for Sutton and their unborn daughter to let anything come between them, even while he was in prison.

"Mmm..." Sutton murmured, "That smells delicious." She added as she moved towards the fridge to get something to drink.

"Good, you want to eat in the dining room or living room?" Happy questioned as he looked over Sutton's appearence and noticed the sweatpants and tank top that hugged her chest and stomach.

"Living room." Sutton stated, since the two had gotten use to eating in the living room at her old home, then poured Happy a cup of coffee, then carried it into the living room, then headed back into the kitchen.

Once Happy had put the food on two plates, he carried them into the living room while Sutton got the silverware and a few napkins, and followed him into the large room and sat down on the couch next to the tattooed man.

"Thank you." Sutton smiled as Happy passed her the plate, "What's your plans for the day?" Sutton questioned as she started to eat while Happy turned on the flat screen TV.

"Gonna get the garage set up. Gotta a few boxes that need put away, with some tools." Happy explained as he began to eat his food.

"So, typical man stuff." Sutton chuckled as she was shoveling food in her mouth.

"Basically." Happy commented, "That food isn't going anywhere." Happy added causing the brunette to glare at him.

"Might see if I can get ahold of Tara, haven't talked to her in a while." Sutton explained, "Then my parents and grandparents are coming back this afternoon, so they'll probably want to hang out here." Sutton explained, silently asking him if he was alright with that.

"That's fine babe." Happy stated, then took a big drink of his coffee, "I'm just glad you enjoy having them around."

"Yeah. It's nice." Sutton smiled softly as she finished her plate, then picked up her cell phone to send Tara a text message, asking if she wanted to come by to catch up and see the new house, and was slightly shocked to see that she replied right away.

 **-SOA-**

Later that afternoon, Sutton had given a tour of the home to Tara and had finally sat down on the couch, "This place is beautiful Sutton." Tara commented with a soft smile, "It's really gorgeous."

"Thank you." Sutton replied, taking a sip of water, "If it weren't for my parents, we would still be in the other house, but it was too small for the baby coming." Sutton explained briefly, "How are you? I feel like I haven't talked to you in ages." Sutton questioned.

"I'm alright." Tara sighed, "Just been trying to figure out some things after everything that happened."

"You know, you can talk to me." Sutton spoke gently, "I know that I don't know a whole lot about the club life, but I like to consider you a really good friend."

Tara gave a nod, "I just...I knew that Jax was trying to push me away, but I didn't think he would end up in bed with a porn star." Tara shook her head with disgust, "I feel like he blames for what happened to Abel. But it's not like I blame him for thinking that because I think the same thing." Tara explained.

"What happened wasn't your fault Tara. No one should even think of blaming you." Sutton stated honestly.

"I should have done more..." Tara sighed, wiping her cheeks.

Sutton took a moment to look at the fellow doctor, and noticed that there was something different about her, "How far along are you?" Sutton questioned quietly.

Tara looked almost shocked and taken back, "How did you know?" Tara asked quietly.

Sutton let out a small chuckle, "In case you forgot I am a doctor, and I happen to be pregnant so I can spot a fellow pregnant woman from a thousand miles away." Sutton joked.

Tara couldn't help but to let out a little laugh, "Not very far at all, a couple weeks." Tara stated, "And no, Jax doesn't know, but Gemma does." Tara explained quietly.

Sutton could tell that Tara was definitely not extremely thrilled about being pregnant just by the look on her face and how she had explained everything, and had to admit that she understood where Tara was coming from, because it seemed like the club had that sort of effect on the people involved.

"So..." Sutton glanced to Tara, "What do you plan on doing?" Sutton questioned quietly.

"I haven't decided yet. There's just so much stuff going on right now." Tara explained, "Can we just have a girls afternoon so I can try to clear my head?" Tara questioned with hope.

"Absolutely." Sutton grinned, "We can watch Netflix if you want?" Sutton questioned and watched the brunette give a nod, "Seriously, I could spend hours binge watching TV shows."

Tara laughed, "You sure Happy won't mind that I'm here?" Tara questioned.

"Nah, he's going to be busy in the garage for a while, he won't even notice. Besides, I'm pregnant and hormonal, he picks and chooses his battles." Sutton laughed.

Once the two brunettes had agreed on a TV show, Sutton had hit play and focused on the TV along with Tara.

"Oh, I forgot to ask, do you know what you're having?" Tara questioned.

"Yeah. We're having a girl." Sutton smiled as she rubbed her stomach, "Penelope Kyah Lowman."

Tara grinned from ear to ear, "That's a beautiful name, congratulations." Tara commented, "How's Happy handling the news of having a little girl?" Tara questioned as they were watching the TV show.

Sutton laughed, "He's doing pretty well. Threatened to lock her up in a castle." Sutton stated causing Tara to laugh out loud.

"Just wait until she starts dating, that will be a sight to see." Tara laughed at the image of Happy scaring little boys who wanted to date his daughter, causing Sutton to laugh just as hard.

"It will definitely be a huge deal to him." Sutton stated.

"What will be a huge deal?" Happy questioned, causing both women to jump in their seats.

"Christ! Can't you make some noise once in a while?" Sutton glared at the man who was leaning against the door frame that led to kitchen and medium sized play area.

"We were just talking about when your daughter decides to date." Tara chuckled seeing Happy tense with a glare taking over his eyes.

"Nope. She ain't dating. At all." Happy stated matter of factly, "She'll be lucky to not get locked up in her room for her entire life."

"See, I told you." Sutton spoke quietly with a small laughter and watched as the tattooed man crossed the room, and sat down in his black leather chair.

"What are you watching?" Happy questioned, trying to figure out what was on the TV screen.

"Oh, Lost." Sutton explained, "Now be quiet, you're interrupting our girl time."

Happy chuckled, and noticed that Sutton's parents were pulling into the drive, and decided to get up and go out to greet them, since he wanted to make sure that Sutton's car and his truck would fit in the garage, and wasn't surprised that when he walked outside, both her parents and grandparents were grabbing several different bags out of the back of the hatch.

"Couldn't resist buying stuff for the grand baby." Ellie commented, causing Happy to chuckle.

"Sutton's inside with Tara." Happy explained, grabbing the bags from Ellie, and Annie while Bob and Rocky grabbed the rest, and headed inside.

Once everyone was inside, they had all sat around the living room in order to get to know Tara Knowles, while Happy remained silent next to Sutton. He was at ease knowing that Sutton didn't want much to do with the club, outside of himself, Tara and Tig. He had wanted her to keep her distance from the club and was thrilled that she wasn't wanting to get to know more about that life style, because he knew the moment he had gotten out of prison, he was going to keep her and their daughter as far away from the club as possible.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 **Reminder, I will not be updating again until I figure out what is going on with my father. I am an emotional basket case when it comes to hospitals, so I opted to stay home for the night since nothing is being done until tomorrow. So hopefully, after they run a few different tests, we will know more about what is going on with him. So, please, do not think think I have given up on this story. It might take me a minute to get out of my extreme anxiety mode, but I'll be back as soon as possible sometime this week. It might not be a long chapter, but it'll be something. Thank you.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: As usual I do not own any of the SOA characters that will appear through out this story. Thank you for taking the time to read this as well, it means the world to me.**

Chapter 25 **\- Perfect Guy**

Sutton knew that Happy's time away was quickly approaching since Abel had been found and was on their way home. She had been extremely emotional over the entire idea of not being around the tattooed man for fourteen months. She had gotten so use to spending her spare time with the man, she wasn't sure what she would do once he was in prison. It didn't help that she was starting to get extremely cold feet about going through the pregnancy without him being by her side, but knew that she could count on her parents.

Since she wanted to be strong for the man who was already struggling, she had kept her emotions in check except for when she was in the shower, allowing herself to cry out her worries and fears.

She had to admit that she was slightly worried that she wouldn't be able to adjust to becoming a single mother for several months, but then she worried even more about when Happy would rejoin them. She knew that she would be okay on her own, since she had been by herself in Maine, and then when she had first arrived in Charming, but she was concerned for her daughter. The expecting mother had more than a dozen concerns and knew that she couldn't control any of it.

As she finished getting dressed, Sutton had zipped up her boyfriend jeans carefully and then went about putting her sling back on her shoulder when she spotted the tattooed man walking into the bedroom.

Happy narrowed his eyes, "What's wrong?" Happy questioned, looking to Sutton's flushed cheeks, "You been crying?" Happy added.

"I think I got soap in my eye or something in the shower." Sutton stated, rubbing her make-up free eyes, "What are you doing?" Sutton questioned.

"Wanted to let you know that lunch is done." Happy stated, eyeing the brunette, "The alarm system people are coming this afternoon to make sure the system is up to date." Happy explained and watched the woman nod her head.

"You do know that I've lived on my own before right?" Sutton questioned, "It's not like I can't swing a baseball bat or something." Sutton added as she followed him out of the bedroom and down to the first floor and into the kitchen where her father and grandpa were sitting.

"Just don't argue with me about this." Happy spoke lowly, "I want to make sure you are both safe."

Happy had spent the night before going around the house, making sure that each and every window was secure and locked, along with placing a few different guns around the home for Sutton to use if she had to, and was thankful that Kozik had agreed to check in on her from time to time, so she wasn't fully alone once her parents and grandparents went back to Colorado.

Sitting at the large kitchen island table, Sutton knew that Happy was going above and beyond to make sure things were going to be taken care of while he was inside, along with her safety, and had to admit that he was being more hands on than ever, and hoped that it would pick up when he had gotten out.

Happy sat across from the brunette as she started eating while Rocky and Bob sat at their sides, "You do realize that by the time you have the little girl, your mother and grandmother will have bought everything you needed." Bob chuckled.

"I appreciate it, but I would like to buy some things." Sutton smiled, more that appreciative that her parents and grandparents were so understanding of the pregnancy, "They shouldn't be allowed to shop in general." Sutton joked.

"Tell me about it." Rocky commented, "You should have seen when they were trying to get stuff for the ski lodge, that was almost like a nightmare." Rocky added causing everyone at the kitchen island to laugh.

"Oh, sweetheart, your dad and I are going to go scope out some golf courses." Bob stated, "Since your mom and grandma will be gone most of the day, figured you two could use some time alone." Bob added.

Happy gave a nod in appreciation since he was silently getting annoyed at the fact that her parents and grandparents had been around so much over the last couple of days. Even though he didn't say a word about it, he definitely wanted to just spend time with Sutton alone.

Once they had finished lunch, Sutton cleaned up the dishes while Bob and Rocky were getting ready to leave, leaving Happy to see them out of the house, and to make sure the door was locked behind them, then headed back to the kitchen.

"How are you feeling?" Happy questioned, knowing that Sutton's sex drive had been extremely high over the past couple of nights, and had ended up getting rather sore.

"I'm okay. Still a little sore." Sutton blushed, "How are you feeling?" Sutton questioned as she loaded the dish washer.

"Decent. Pretty sure you drained me though." Happy chuckled when he saw Sutton's jaw drop for a split second, "I'm definitely not complaining though." Happy smirked as Sutton rolled her eyes with a small laugh escaping her lips.

Happy led Sutton out on to the back porch, since he had gotten a few wicker chairs, and watched as the woman sat down and took in the large back yard.

"It's happening in two days." Happy stated, "Gives time for everyone time to adjust being back, spend some time with family." Happy added, and saw the brunette frown slightly, "There's going to be some club shit we gotta handle before we go in and then we're going to get picked up at the garage." Happy stated.

Sutton found tears in her eyes, and tried to push them away, "I don't want you watching that shit going down babe. It won't be good for you or the baby." Happy explained moving off the chair and crouched down in front of her, "Look at me..." Happy spoke lowly, causing Sutton to blink her eyes a few times before looking at the man in front of her.

"I don't want this shit to happen Hap..." Sutton broke down, causing his tattooed arms to wrap around her, "I don't want you to miss out on this." Sutton cried, as Happy tried to comfort her the best he could as he held back his emotions.

"I don't either Sutton, but it's out of my control." Happy sighed as he rubbed her head lightly with his hand, "Come on, I got something for you." Happy moved to pull Sutton up off the chair, and ushered her inside the home, "Go in the living room." Happy added, causing Sutton to wipe her cheeks, and headed into the living room at his request.

When Happy returned, he had a small black bag in his hand and made his way to the couch where Sutton was sitting, and handed it to her, causing her to narrow her eyes.

"Just open it." Happy rolled his eyes playfully, and watched as Sutton got into the small bag and pulled out a small black box, causing her jaw to drop, "No, it's not an engagement ring." Happy laughed lightly seeing Sutton tense as she opened it to reveal a small diamond ring on a silver band, "More of a promise ring." Happy stated, slightly embarassed.

"It's beautiful..." Sutton smiled at the oval shaped diamond as she took it out of the box.

"It's a promise that no matter what happens, I'm always going to be here for you and our daughter. I'm going to make sure that you two are safe before anything else, and you'll never have to worry about being alone." Happy explained, "I love you Sutton, more than I have ever loved anyone or anything, and that goes for our little princess too." Happy stated, seeing Sutton wiping her cheeks, and leaned over to kiss him.

Sutton slipped it onto her middle finger with Happy's help, and wiped her cheeks again, "I love you Hap, no matter what."

 **-SOA-**

Before Sutton had realized it, the afternoon she had been dreading had arrived, and she was heartbroken, knowing that she wasn't going to have Happy home for fourteen months. She felt herself shaking as tears poured down her face, and felt Penelope kicking up a storm, knowing that something was wrong.

"Sutton, sweetie..." Sutton heard her mother's voice as she laced her arms around her in order to try to calm her down, "You have to relax, it's not good for the baby." Annie commented as she rubbed Sutton's back.

Sutton let out a small shaky breath in order to calm herself down. It didn't matter that she knew the day was coming, it didn't make it hurt less. She knew that the tattooed man was just as upset but held it in a lot better than she had. When they had said their goodbyes, Sutton had woken up with Happy holding on to her and then making love, and then spent the remainder of their time glued to each others hip.

The brunette had been able to calm her breathing down, and officially felt numb with her emotions, realizing that the large house she was sitting in seemed way too big since the tattooed man was missing.

Sutton had stayed on the couch with her mothers arms wrapped around her as she zoned out with her eyes on the large TV while her father and grandparents remained quiet, not wanting to disturb the emotional woman. She knew that Happy wouldn't be able to call until he was booked and assigned a bunk, and she hated the fact that she couldn't call him.

 **-SOA-**

"Sweetie, why don't you try to eat something?" Rocky questioned later that evening since they had ordered take out for themselves and Sutton.

"Not really hungry." Sutton commented, knowing that she had a large breakfast with her boyfriend earlier that morning, "I'll eat when I get hungry." Sutton added.

She had been able to calm herself down after a couple of hours and had changed into a pair of sweatpants and tank top, and was thankful that her family was going to stay the night since they didn't want her to be alone, and she had to admit that she didn't want to be alone either.

"It's gonna be a long few months baby..." Sutton whispered to her daughter who was kicking around in her stomach as she noticed her father put some food in front of her, and then focused back on the large TV.

 **A/N: Thoughts? I know that some people don't want Happy to do jail time, but unforuntately it's going to happen. Rocky will not save the day.**

 **Again, thank you for the kind words for my father. It means a lot to me. The results were not good, so he will be having open heart surgery within the next couple of days. Since I don't do well with stressful situations and family members in hospitals, I have decided to stay at home to intercept phone calls for my parents to keep more stress off of them because me being at a hospital freaking out won't do anyone any good. So with that being said, I will work on chapters through out the next couple of days to keep myself busy, so I'll try to update as usual. Again, thank you.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read this story. It means a lot to me. Also, thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows. As always, I do not own any of the SOA characters that will appear through out this story.**

 ***Also - I will be doing one more time jump before Happy gets out of prison, but I will make sure to add things from his time away in the next chapter, and then the real fun will begin with the story. And, I might go ahead and upload the next chapter later on this afternoon.**

Chapter 26 **\- Perfect Guy**

It had been a couple of weeks since Happy had went to prison and Sutton quickly realized that she missed the tall tattooed man more than she realized she would. She had decided to go back to work instead of sitting around the house, and was thankful that Tara had been helping her through the entire thing.

Sutton was thrilled to find out that Tara had decided to keep the baby instead of getting an abortion like she had planned. Since they were both pregnant, and with Tara having to take care of Abel, the two pregnant women would have girls nights which mostly consisted of laying around after work watching Netflix and eating different foods while Gemma would watch Abel for the night since the Queen was on house arrest.

Since Sutton had changed her schedule around, she was only working four days a week, Monday through Thursday, with Friday and the weekends off, along with Tara having the same schedule.

Sutton had replied to her mother's text as soon as she got inside the home and spotted Kozik sitting on the couch watching football.

"Make yourself at home." Sutton rolled her eyes.

"Brought you food." Kozik commented, "Know that your having your girls night, Hap wanted me to drop some stuff off for you." Kozik added causing Sutton to raise an eyebrow and spotted the large bag on the coffee table.

"You turn into his personal shopper now?" Sutton smiled with a little laugh as she moved to the bag to see what was inside.

"Nah. He didn't want to ask anyone else, and he said that this stayed between the three of us since he had a reputation to maintain." Kozik explained, and Sutton quickly realized why as she noticed some of her favorite bath bombs, a couple of movies and candles,some of her favorite candy and a little card.

"He had you write a note?" Sutton giggled as she read the card as Kozik flipped her off.

"He's worried that you're not relaxing, so he told me to get you that shit to help." Kozik explained, "He was very persistent." Kozik added with an amused smirk, since he was seeing a different side of his brother.

"He can be really sweet sometimes." Sutton smiled as she put the card back and then smelled the candles, and realized that Happy had remembered her favorite smells, causing a smile to spread across her face, "Are you staying here tonight?" Sutton questioned, knowing that Tara couldn't make it.

"Yeah, planned on it. Gonna crash on the couch if that's cool."

"That's fine, I'll probably be in bed, so I won't be your entertainment." Sutton stated and watched Kozik nod his head in understanding.

Sutton was thankful for the man who crashed on the couch once in a while since her parents had left to go back home. She had started to get to know Kozik, and realized that he was like a brother that she had never had. He had kept her entertained when she couldn't sleep, and would check on her while she was working to make sure that she was holding it together.

The brunette and Kozik had went to the kitchen to grab the food and headed back into the living room to eat before Sutton went upstairs for the evening.

"Hap said that he was going to call you later before you went to bed." Kozik commented as he ate some noodles, "Think visitations are coming up, are you going to go see him?" Kozik questioned.

"Yeah." Sutton stated without hesitation, "I feel like I haven't seen him in years and it's only been a couple of weeks." Sutton sighed as she felt Penelope kick around in her stomach causing her to jump a little.

"Baby?" Kozik questioned.

"Yeah, she's been kicking like crazy." Sutton chuckled, "Mostly when I eat or when I talk about Hap." Sutton smiled at the feeling of the little girl moving around.

"What did you guys decide on a name again?" Kozik questioned.

"Penelope Kyah Lowman." Sutton stated, "I've told you this like ten times, how do you not remember?"

"Well, I half listen to what you say." Kozik joked with a laugh.

Sutton rolled her eyes and focused on finishing her meal, and once she was done, she had put the trash away, and made sure that the alarm to the house was set before heading upstairs with the gift bag in hand.

Once her bedroom door was partly shut, she had moved to the dresser and got out a pair of panties and one of Happy's shirts and headed to the large bathroom with her phone in hand and started the shower to let the water warm up, then headed back into the room to turn on her candle warmer and started up the TV and laptop.

Sutton had made her way back to the bathroom and took off her sling and then carefully took off her scrubs and then her bra and panties and stepped into the warm shower, letting out a small sigh at the sensation of the warm water hitting her back.

 **-SOA-**

Once Sutton had finished her shower, she had gotten dried off and dressed, and put her damp hair in a towel, and then put the sling back on, she headed straight for the large bed after using the restroom and brushing her teeth.

Crawling into the bed, she had plugged in her phone as she started up Netflix and got comfortable by resting her head against the pillow Happy always used and waited for his phone call as she focused on the TV. Sutton had been extremely thrilled that she had the next three days off since she hadn't been sleeping well at night the past couple of days since Penelope had thought that it was play time.

Letting out a sigh, Sutton heard her phone ding, causing her to check the screen and saw that her phone was charged and decided to take it off the charger.

A few moments later, Sutton jumped slightly when her cell phone began to ring, causing her to look at the screen to see that Happy was calling, and quickly answered it, and went through the intro and accepted the call.

"Hey, how are you?" Sutton questioned.

"I'm alright, how are you? How's our little girl?" Happy questioned quietly over the phone.

"I'm okay, and our little girl thinks it's play time when I lay down." Sutton laughed lightly, "She's been kicking like crazy the past couple of nights." Sutton smiled hearing Happy's small laugh.

"I put you down on the list for visits." Happy stated, "They are twice a week, and I'll talk to Kozik and have him drive you up, don't want you driving by yourself."

"Alright, what days?" Sutton questioned, sighing with relief since she was hearing his voice.

"They are Mondays and Fridays." Happy stated, "That an issue with work?" Happy questioned.

"Nah, I can move the schedule around. I can probably come every other Monday, but I can make it every Friday." Sutton explained.

"Good. How's everything out there?" Happy questioned.

"Everything is good." Sutton smiled softly, "Just ready for the baby to get here, and for you to be out." Sutton added, "How is everyone?"

"We're doing alright. Tig was asking about you." Happy commented, "Bunking with Juice and the kid is driving me insane." Happy added.

"That's the guy with the mo-hawk right?" Suton questioned with a laugh, knowing that Juice was an extremely big talker.

"Yeah. The kid won't ever shut up. Drives me nuts." Happy spoke with annoyance causing Sutton to laugh.

"At least he will entertain you." Sutton tried to reason, "Besides, it's better than being stuck with Tig and having to hear all of his disgusting stories." Sutton laughed lightly.

"True, but at least he knows when to shut up." Happy stated, "What are you doing tonight?" Happy questioned.

"I'm laying in bed watching Netflix. Thank you for the gifts by the way, it was really sweet of you."

"Just want to make sure that you take it easy when you aren't working." Happy replied, "I know this shit is hard on you, but it isn't good for you or the baby to stress out."

"I'm doing alright for the most part. Thankfully, Tara and I hang out during our days off to keep us both entertained, and Kozik has been crashing on the couch some nights so I'm not alone, but I'm sure you asked him to do that."

"Yeah, I asked him to. I figured you could use the company. Did your parents make it back alright?"

"Yeah, they said that I could go out there for a couple of weeks if I get too lonely, and they are going to fly out a couple of weeks before my due date so they're here." Sutton explained, "They did try to convince me to give birth in Colorado, but I think I want to be in town for that."

"I don't like that idea. Don't want you traveling with the baby when she's first born."

"No kidding, I'd be a paranoid mess, besides, everything is here and it's just easier to have her in town."

Before Sutton had realized it, the robotic voice came over the phone to let them know that they had one minute to wrap up the phone call, causing Sutton to sigh.

"I hate that bitch." Sutton growled and heard Happy laugh.

"Yeah me too. I love you babe."

"I love you too, be safe in there."

"I will, I'll call you tomorrow." Happy stated, and added an 'I love you' before the phone call ended.

Sutton had put the phone on the bed and decided to turn the lamp off and focus on the TV and eventually fell asleep.

 **-SOA-**

The weekend had flew by, and before Sutton knew it, it was Monday morning, so she had called into work so she could visit Happy. She found herself extremely anxious to see the tattooed man for the first time in a few weeks.

When she had woken up, Sutton had headed downstairs for breakfast before heading back up to shower and get ready for the visit. There was a part of her that was slightly scared of all the other inmates since she had never been in a prison before, but the urge to see Happy was a lot stronger.

Putting effort into her appearence, she had applied some subtle make-up and had dried and straighened her hair and put it into a high pony tail, and then got dressed in a pair of boyfriend jeans, a white tank top with a blue and black flannel shirt over it, and then slipped into nude pump heels, and put her sling back on. Thankful that her stitches had gotten removed a few weeks ago. Grabbing her cell phone and purse, Sutton headed downstairs to where Kozik was waiting for her.

"How long you gotta wear that damn thing?" Kozik questioned as the pregnant woman walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of her favorite green tea.

"Uh, probably another month or so. Everything is still healing so I can't move it too much." Sutton explained, "It's really annoying actually." Sutton stated as they walked out of the kitchen and into the foyer so Sutton could grab her leather jacket and slipped it on through one arm and then placed it over her shoulder.

"Aren't pregant chicks suppose to be hot all the time? I swear I think you turned the heat up to eighty."

Sutton laughed, "For some reason I'm always cold." Sutton shrugged as she set the alarm, allowing Kozik to walk out of the house, and then followed and locked the door and headed for her SUV.

 **-SOA-**

"Sutton, it's time to go in there." Kozik patted Sutton's knee to get her attention as she was staring off into space.

Sutton snapped out of her thoughts and stood up, and followed Kozik towards the check point to be searched, and noticed the security guard eyeing her baby bump, and resisted the urge to make a sarcastic comment about it.

Once he had patted her down gently, she walked into the visitation room with Kozik in front of her, and then began to search for her boyfriend, causing a bright smile to appear across her face when she spotted him.

Clearing the distance, Happy stood up at his spot and watched as the brunette woman made her way towards him quickly, causing him to laugh little, "Am I allowed to hug you?" Sutton questioned, then glanced to the security guard by them and saw him nod.

The moment Happy wrapped his tattooed arms around her, Sutton felt complete, and let out a sigh of relief.

"God, I've missed you." Sutton breathed as Happy's large hand went to the back of her head to hold her close for a moment, then leaned down to kiss her for a moment before the guard broke them apart.

Sutton wiped her cheeks quickly, as Happy reached over the table and placed his large hand on her stomach, "She's kicking like crazy." Happy stated lowly, "You can actually feel it a lot better." Happy added.

Sutton gave him a nod, "Tell me about it. This is the hardest she's ever kicked." Sutton smiled, knowing that it was because Penelope was hearing her father's voice, "I think she knows who you are already."

"Good." Happy stated, then took a moment just to appreciate Sutton being in front of him.

"How are you? Do you need money on your card or anything?" Sutton questioned lowly, and watched as Happy shook his head.

"No, I'm good. If I do, I'll let you know." Happy added.

The couple had spent an entire hour talking about anything and everything except for prison due to Happy's request. Sutton had to admit that it was bitter sweet being able to see the tattooed man twice a week, but hated the fact that she couldn't take him home with her.

The moment the guard had said time was up, caused unshed tears to build in Sutton's eyes as she stood up with Happy following, and moving around the table to hug and kiss her.

"I love you." Happy rasped lowly into her ear, and then moved to kiss her.

"I love you too..." Sutton breathed out as Kozik approached her to escort her out of the visitation room.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 **Don't forget, next chapter will be the last time jump before Happy is released from prison.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: As always, thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows. It means the world to me. Thank you for taking the time to read this story. You guys rock. Don't forget that this will be a slight time jump, and then the next chapter will be Happy's release date.**

Chapter 27 **\- Perfect Guy**

"Mom..." Sutton whined as she was walking down the stairs slowly as the pain in her stomach began to increase, and had to stop to breathe for a minute, once the pain had passed, she headed straight for the living room where her parents were.

"What's wrong baby?" Annie questioned, looking away from the movie she and Rocky were watching.

"I'm having contractions." Sutton stated, as she saw her new french bulldog puppy trotting towards her as she made her way to the couch to sit down.

"How far apart are they? Did your water break?" Annie asked a round of questions quickly causing Rocky to straighten up in the chair.

"My water hasn't broke." Sutton sighed, trying to not freak out about the fact Happy wasn't here for this, "They started about a half hour ago, but they're pretty far apart." Sutton explained, "So there's no sense in going to the hospital just yet." Sutton stated.

"Do you need anything? I can go ahead and call the hospital to have a room ready." Annie questioned as she picked Vito up from the floor and put him on the couch for Sutton.

"Can you get my phone? I need to call Tara, and let her know, and Kozik." Sutton mumbled, and watched her father get up from the chair.

"Where's it at?" Rocky questioned.

"Night stand by my bed." Sutton stated, and then realized that she hadn't even packed a bag for the hospital, "Jesus, I forgot to pack a bag for us." Sutton sighed, pushing herself up off of the couch with her mother's help and headed towards the stairs.

"Sutton, sweetheart, I can do that." Annie stated following behind her on the stairs with Vito behind them.

"I want to. What you can do is call Tara for me, and have her call Kozik." Sutton stated, walking into her room to pack a few things for herself, while her mom sat on the bed and used her cell phone to call Tara.

Sutton had decided to pack a couple pairs of loose fitting tshirts, along with a pair of sweatpants and a pair of shorts, and a few different pairs of underwear, and a one of Happy's shirts, and then put it all in a duffle bag, and felt another pain ripple through her for a few moments causing her to pause as she breathed through it. Once it had passed, Sutton regained her composure and picked out a pair comfortable clothes to go home in, which consisted of black compression pants that were a little loose, and an old college tshirt and packed flip flops.

"I called Tara, she is going to take Abel to Gemma's, and she is going to call Kozik and head over here." Annie explained causing Sutton to give a nod, "What do you need from the bathroom?" Annie questioned as Rocky decided to pack her electronics and camera in a small bag.

"Uh, there's a bag of pads under the sink, and in the drawer there's a little bag filled with different stuff for this occassion. I'm going to get Penelope's things ready. Dad, can you get the car seat and put it in the car?"

"Yeah, absolutely."

Sutton had walked into the nursery and smiled, knowing that the next time she would be in the room, Penelope would be here as well. She had went to the closet and picked out a couple of different long sleeve onesies, along with mittens for her hands, and a couple different outfits for her, along with packing the diaper bag, and felt another contraction rip through who, causing her to growl lowly.

Once Sutton had recovered from another contraction, she was thankful that her father had grabbed all the bags and took them out to the car, while she was making sure that she had gotten everything she needed packed, and then her mother had helped her down the stairs to wait out her contractions.

The pregnant brunette would be lying if she said that everything over the past couple of months had been easy, because the truth was, it had been pretty rough. The further along she got in her pregnancy, she had started fighting with Happy more, due to the fact that she missed him and was furious that he had gotten locked up, which caused numerous fights on her end, while Happy decided to keep his mouth shut instead of making it worse. She had made sure to make it to each visit regardless of how angry she was some days, and was grateful that he was toughing out her mood swings.

"How are you feeling kid?" Rocky questioned as he came back inside after putting the bags in the car, and then letting Vito outside.

"Okay for the most part, just want Hap here." Sutton frowned as her small hands were on her stomach.

"He will call as soon as he can, he always done." Annie commented, "Tara said that she was going to call the hospital for you to get a room ready. She said that she was going to come here when she dropped the baby off, and got ready."

Sutton gave a nod, "I think I'm going to take a shower, make sure that I'm clean and shit before things get too bad." Sutton explained, "Can you make sure the Vito has his bed in the cage and food and water?" Sutton questioned.

"Baby, don't worry about anything, just go take a shower." Annie stated and watched Sutton nod as she made her way out of the living room and headed upstairs with Vito following.

Heading straight for her bathroom, Sutton turned on the shower to let it warm up, and then stripped out of her clothes and put them into the close hamper, and stepped into the shower.

Sutton had let warm water sooth her aching body as she went about making sure that her legs were shaved, along with her lady parts since she didn't want to look like chewbacca when she gave birth, and had to admit that it was probably the most difficult task she had to deal with at that moment.

Once Sutton had finished, she had turned off the water and stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself, and then her hair, then headed to the bedroom to get her dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a tshirt, after putting on a pair of panties, and headed back downstairs while her stomach wasn't cramping.

"Why don't you try to get some sleep while you can?" Annie suggested as she watched Sutton lay down on the couch and helped Vito onto the couch with her, "Do you want a blanket?" Annie questioned and watched as Sutton nodded her head.

"Please..." Sutton yawned and before she knew it, she had been covered by a thin blanket as she fell asleep on the couch while her parents waited for Kozik and Tara to arrive.

 **-SOA-**

"Okay, it's time..." Sutton winced as she felt her water break, causing her to cringe at the feeling, "Mom, can you go get me underwear and sweats?" Sutton questioned and watched as her mother hurried up the stairs while Rocky had let Vito out to use the restroom, and then put him in his large crate.

"Is everything packed?" Tara questioned causing Sutton to nod her head.

"Tara, thank you for being here. It means a lot to me." Sutton stated as she met her mother in the foyer and was handed sweats and underwear and headed for the guest bathroom to change.

Once she was changed, she slipped on a pair of her flip flops and grabbed her pillow and blanket along with her purse and made sure that she had her cell phone and cell phone charger and headed out of the house with Tara and Kozik while her parents had locked up.

Once everyone was in their cars, they headed straight for Saint Thomas hospital, with Sutton trying to control her breathing as the best she could, while her father drove through the streets of Charming.

 **-SOA-**

Sutton had gotten into her room that should be staying in at the hospital and was beyond grateful that her parents were by her side, along with Tara, and even Kozik who was scared shitless of witnessing the birth.

"Shouldn't you get some pain meds or something?" Kozik questioned as he cringed when Sutton cried out during a contraction, "You're even making me hurt." Kozik added.

"Shut up." Sutton growled as she closed her eyes to breath through the pain the best she could.

"The doctor has to come in and see how far she is dialated." Tara explained quietly, "It's probably better if you don't ask questions. She might kill you." Tara joked lightly, causing Sutton to nod in agreement from the bed.

"Is there anyway you can get ahold of Hap?" Sutton questioned to Kozik, knowing that the club had several strings through out the town, hoping that some how the man could at least let Happy know.

"I can try." Kozik stated, getting up from the uncomfortable chair in order to step outside and breathed a sigh of relief when the doctor had passed him walking out the door.

Sutton sighed with relief seeing that the doctor had came in, "Who would you like in here with you while I examine you?" He questioned, causing Sutton to look at Annie, Rocky and Tara.

"Dad, you care to step outside? I don't want you seeing all my goods." Sutton stated causing Rocky to laugh along with the doctor, Annie and Tara.

"Trust me, I don't either. I'm going to go get us some coffee." Rocky stated to Annie and then kissed Sutton on her forehead then left the room.

 **-SOA-**

"I'm gonna kill him..." Sutton growled through another contraction, almost three hours later after arriving at the hospital while her mother and father sat by her bed.

"Sutton, why don't you get some medicine?" Annie questioned, "It will help." Annie frowned seeing tears fall down her daughters cheeks, and then watched as the brunette nodded her head.

"I'll go get the nurse." Tara stated from her chair near the window, wanting to help her friend who was in pain and stepped out of the room.

Once Tara had returned a few moments later, a nurse was right behind her, with the doctor following to check to see if she had dialated further, allowing Kozik and Rocky to step out of the room.

"It looks like this little girl is wanting to take her time." The doctor stated, "You are still six centimeters. So it will be a little bit, but we can give you something for the pain if you want."

"Yes, please..." Sutton wiped her cheeks quickly.

The doctor had told the nurse the type of medicine to get, causing Sutton to roll her eyes as she moved to sit on the side of the bed to wait for the medicine to be given to her so it would help with the pain.

"Have you been able to get through to him?" Sutton questioned to Kozik who had walked back into the room with her father after getting her pain medicine.

"Not yet." Kozik frowned, knowing that Sutton was having an extremely hard time dealing with the fact Happy wasn't here, "In about two hours the prison office will be open, so I'll go through that route." Kozik explained and watched Sutton nod her head in understanding.

"You guys might as well go home and get some sleep." Sutton stated to Tara and Kozik knowing that it was going to be a while before anything happened.

"Nah, I'm not going anywhere. I ain't missing my niece being born." Kozik stated with a matter of fact tone and Tara nodded her head in agreement.

"I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway." Tara stated as she sat in a chair, "And I'm definitely not missing this." Tara stated, "try to get some sleep." Tara added.

Sutton looked to her parents and watched them both agree with Tara, and since she was started to feel the medicine take effect, she decided that it was probably wise to try to get some sleep while she still could, since she knew her little girl was going to take her time coming into the world.

 **-SOA-**

Sutton had been in labor for almost six hours, waiting for her to fully dialate, which was starting to cause the brunette to really dislike the tattooed man who had gotten her pregnant.

"Sutton, Hap's on the phone..." Sutton blinked her eyes open from her small cat nap, and noticed that the sun was starting to rise through the window and saw her mother handing her the cell phone, causing her to hold it to her ear.

"Hello..." Sutton spoke with sleep filling her voice.

"How you holding up baby?" Happy asked quietly with a tired voice.

"Our daughter is stubborn..." Sutton whimpered, instantly missing the tattooed man, "I want you here..." Sutton added.

"I know Sutton, I know..." Happy sighed, "How bad is the pain?"

"It got pretty bad there for a bit, but I ended up getting some medicine so it's not too bad now. I'm hoping that she decided she wants to arrive soon, cause otherwise I'm going to strangle you."

Happy chuckled, "She is already stubborn like her momma, huh?"

"I blame you. She doesn't wanna come out cause you're not here. She's definitely going to be a daddy's girl I think." Sutton explained with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Babe...you got this." Happy stated lowly through the phone, "All this shit will be worth it when you get to hold our little girl." Happy stated.

"I..I know." Sutton spoke quietly, "I just, I don't want you to miss this." Sutton cried.

"Baby, if I could be there, you know I would be." Happy felt himself getting emotional, "I love you Sutton, and I'm so fucking proud of you." Happy stated, "I have to get off the phone, but I'm going to call back as soon as I can. The guard is letting me use his cell phone." Happy explained.

"Okay..." Sutton whimpered, "I love you.."

"I love you too, and give our daughter a kiss for me when she decides to come." Happy stated.

"I will. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, you got this babe."

 **-SOA-**

"Just two more big pushes Sutton, and your little girl will be here..." The doctor explained, as Sutton was catching her breath after pushing as Tara and Annie were on one side while Rocky was on the other, and Kozik had stepped out of the room.

The dark haired woman took a moment and then proceeded to push as the doctor told her to, and took one more deep breath and pushed again, and heard everyone start to cry with happiness the moment the little new born girls cries filled the room, and Rocky had cut the chord, and then the doctor had placed the little girl on Sutton's chest for a moment.

Tears instantly filled Sutton's eyes as she looked at the little girl who was a spitting image of herself, but had small traces of her father, "Hey Penelope..." Sutton whispered to her daughter, instantly feeling a love that she had never felt before.

"Let's get her cleaned up real quick, and we will get her back to you." The nurse commented causing Sutton to frown but knew that her daughter had to be cleaned and checked out, and hesitantly let the nurse take her.

Wiping her cheeks, Sutton kept her eyes glued on her daughter while Rocky and Annie were crying and kissing the top of Sutton's head, as Tara took pictures for her with the camera she had broughten.

"She's so beautiful..." Annie gushed with Rocky agreeing.

Once Penelope had been cleaned off, the doctor explained that Sutton was going to stay in the room for a little bit before moving her to a different room for the remainder of her stay, and then had let her try to breast feed.

"Do you need anything sweetie?" Rocky questioned, after holding his grand-daughter for the first time, while Annie was holding Penelope.

"No, I'm alright." Sutton smiled as her eyes were locked on her mother and daughter, "Tara, do you need anything? I think he's going to go get some food and drinks."

"I can go with him." Tara smiled, "Let you have a minute to breath." Tara stated, passing Sutton her camera, knowing that she wanted to take a lot of pictures, especially for Happy.

"Thank you for being here." Sutton smiled and watched as Rocky and Tara walked out of the room.

Sutton laughed lightly when Annie had tried getting Kozik to hold Penelope, "You won't break her." Sutton stated.

"I'll wait..." Kozik stated, allowing Annie to give the baby back to Sutton, and just sat in silence admiring the little girl, waiting for Happy to call back to check on them.

 **A/N: First off, my father's surgery went extremely well thankfully, so huge sigh of relief.**

 **I have to admit that I'm not overly happy with this chapter. My mind has been completely scattered brained over the past couple of days so I haven't been able to fully think and sort things out in general. But, with that being said, I'm going to take a couple of days to let everything settle down in my brain since everything is okay now, and then work on the upcoming chapters.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for the reviews, favorites and follows. Also, thank you for the kind words regarding my father. It has definitely been an extremely nerve wracking past few days. And as usual, I do not own any of the SOA characters that will appear through out this story.**

 **NOTE:** I decided to delete **"Wildest Dreams"** for the time being since I'm focusing on this story, and try to finish up Rocky Road, which I will update eventually, but my muse has been extremely strong with this story. I still have all the stories I've deleted saved on my laptop, so I can go back and work on them. Just in case anyone was wondering.

Chapter 28 **\- Perfect Guy**

Staring at the little girl who was a spitting image of herself, minus the tanned skin, caused a huge grin to appear across her face. Penelope was absoultely gorgeous, with dark brown hair, almost to the point of being black, with bright blue eyes with large specks of dark brown in them, definitely getting the dark shade from Happy.

"Mamama..." Penelope babbled as Sutton laid in the large bed with her the morning of Happy's release date.

It had been the longest fourteen months of Sutton's life. But once she had Penelope, it helped keep her mind occupied, along with taking care of the growing French Bulldog puppy, Vito and then working at the hospital, along with going to visit Happy with Penelope.

Of course Sutton had waited almost three months before taking Penelope to see Happy just because she didn't trust the type of germs that were in the prison. But the moment Happy held Penelope for the first time, her heart instantly filled with so much love and happiness, she couldn't put into words. Sutton had found herself instantly knowing that the tattooed man would be wrapped around the little girls finger. The extremely intimidating man had tears in his eyes as he held the little girl close to him as Sutton got him up to date on Penelope's doctor appointments, small milestones, and everything in between.

"Guess what baby girl..." Sutton smiled as Penelope babbled away as she cuddled against Sutton, "Daddy's coming home today." Sutton couldn't help but to laugh lightly as Penelope grinned and babbled more and tried to crawl on top of her then grabbed a fist full of her hair, "Ow, ow...let's go get you a bottle."

Sutton moved off the bed carefully with Penelope instantly clinging to her, and she hoisted her on her hip as she made her way out of the bedroom and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

The brunette had let the dog outside, and then moved to heat up a bottle of milk for Penelope, and while she waited for that to get done, she had went to the large french doors to keep an eye on Vito, and let him in when he came trotting to the door.

"You're hungry, aren't you sweet girl?" Sutton questioned quietly to the little girl who was staring down at the dog who was following Sutton around as she made her way to the living room after she had grabbed Penelope's bottle.

Laying down on the couch, with her back against a few pillows and the arm rest, Sutton positioned Penelope against the back of the couch and handed her the bottle while she reached for the remote to the TV to turn it on, and then leaned back as she helped Penelope hold her bottle.

Just the fact that the tattooed man was coming had Sutton extremely anxious, especially since she hadn't shared a home with him in so long, and it didn't help that the entire home was baby proofed because of Penelope learning to crawl, and there were several baby gates placed around to keep the little girl contained in certain areas of the home.

"Daddy is going to be here in a couple of hours..." Sutton smiled to the little girl who was dozing off as she drank her bottle, and kissed the top of her head.

Sutton hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, especially with the little brunette girl sleeping in the large bed with her for most of the night. She had been extremely jittery knowing that the next day Happy would be home.

A few weeks after Sutton had Penelope, she had gotten off maternity leave, and it had taken a toll on her not being able to spend a lot of time with her daughter. Happy had told her to take a leave of abscense from work since he would be getting out of prison, and she had finally caved, wanting to spend as much time as she could with Penelope and Happy. Since she had been working for several months, she had been able to save money so she knew that they would be okay for a couple of months until Happy was able to get back in the swing of things with work.

Sutton had started her leave at the beginning of the week, and had gotten the large home clean and had stocked up on things for Penelope, along with making sure that the cabinets and fridge was stocked so she didn't have to worry about it later on.

Glancing at her cell phone, Sutton checked the time and knew that she could sleep for about an hour while Penelope napped after her bottle, and then had to get them both ready for whenever the tattooed man showed up later on.

 **-SOA-**

"Come on sweet girl, let's change your diaper..." Sutton picked up the little girl who had decided to dirty her diaper when Happy was on his way home, "You better save a couple of these for daddy.." Sutton joked, as Penelope babbled to her as she walked up the stairs with the little girl and with Vito following them.

Walking into Penelope's nursery, she went straight for the changing table and laid the little girl down, and handed her a small stuffed animal to play with so she could change her diaper quickly.

Half way through cleaning Penelope, Sutton heard the familiar sound of a harley, causing her to sigh since the little brunette started to fight as Sutton tried to put a new diaper on.

"Of course." Sutton laughed lightly as Penelope started to fight her as she tried to put on her pants when she heard the front door open and close, causing her to pick up the little girl, and grabbed a thin blanket and quickly headed for the stairs with Vitto hot on her trail.

"Sutton?" Happy's deep voice rang out through the house, causing Vito to start barking like crazy, as Sutton walked into the living room with a whimpering Penelope on her hip, as she spotted Happy standing there.

Happy couldn't contain the grin on his face as he closed the distance and wrapped his arms around the two girls, and buried his face into the curve of Sutton's neck for a moment, and then moved to kiss her for a moment, then grabbed the whiny baby, and put her in his arms.

"God, I've missed you both." Happy sighed as he pulled Sutton close to him, and heard the dog growl, "What the hell is that thing?" Happy glared at the dog causing Sutton to swat at his arm.

"Be nice to Vito. He is P's best friend." Sutton stated as she buried her face into Happy's chest, just enjoying the moment.

Happy kissed the top of Sutton's head, and then turned his attention to Penelope, and moved to sit on the couch with his daughter, "He good with her?" Happy questioned referring to the french bulldog.

"Yes Hap." Sutton laughed as she moved to sit with them, and cuddled into his side, "We've been through this a million times. He loves her to death." Sutton added, "You hungry? Thirsty? I'm going to get dinner started soon."

"Nah, I'm good. Just want to sit here for a bit with you guys." Happy stated with a sigh of relief just being back home after fourteen months, "Don't have anything to do for a while." Happy added, referring to club business and watched Sutton nod her head.

"Good." Sutton smiled, "I'm so glad that you're home." Sutton added, leaning to kiss Happy.

"No kidding." Happy added, "Hope you caught up on some sleep." Happy smirked, causing Sutton to blush immediately, knowing exactly what he was referring to and knew that it was going to be a long night once Penelope was in bed.

 **A/N: I know it's short but I wanted to give you guys a little something for being so patient with me during everything that has been going on. The next chapter will be an extended version of Happy coming home.**

 **Again, thank you for the thoughts towards my dad.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows as always. It means the world to me that you all take the time to read this story. I do not own any of the SOA characters that will appear through out this story.**

 **I want to take a minute to say thank you to everyone sticking through this story while my dad is in the hospital. He is on the road to recovery after a few emergency surgeries, along with minor issues. But, the doctors are optimistic.**

Chapter 29 **\- Perfect Guy**

Happy couldn't seem to get enough of Sutton through out the night, once they had put Penelope to bed, and quickly realized how much the dark haired woman meant to him, since she had stuck through so much of the club drama, and then taking care of their little girl while he was locked up.

Since the tattooed man couldn't find himself falling asleep through out the night, almost afraid that it was just a dream, he decided to go into Penelope's nursery to watch the little dark haired girl sleep in her crib.

He knew that he had missed out on a lot of things when it came to the little girl, but he vowed that he would never miss another moment of her growing up by being locked away. Of course, there were certain things that he couldn't control, but there was no way that he was going to put Sutton or Penelope through anything like the last fourteen months.

The large tattooed man stood over the crib for a few moments, admiring his daughters features, and realized that she was a spitting image of Sutton, with darker skin, and couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. Since he didn't want to wake the little girl, he decided to move towards the rocking chair and sat down since it was slightly facing the crib, and then he noticed Vito, the french bulldog laying in front of the crib on the white furry rug.

Happy rolled his dark orbs at the little dog and crossed his arms over his shirtless chest, and shook his head lightly as the dog stared him down. It was quickly realized that Vito and Happy didn't get along the greatest in just one day, but Sutton explained that Vito wasn't use to him. The truth was, Happy didn't want to risk Vito hurting Penelope in anyway shape or form.

 **-SOA-**

Sutton had woken up in a slight panic not hearing Penelope stir awake at her usual time of five thirty, and scrambled out of the bed once she realized that it was going on six thirty, and quickly made her way to Penelope's room.

Her heart swelled with love seeing the tattooed man sound asleep in the rocking chair with Penelope laying on his chest and his tattooed arms wrapped out the little girl protectively, causing a smile to form on Sutton's face.

Quietly making her way to the rocking chair, Sutton went to pick up Penelope carefully, so she could wake Happy, knowing that he was uncomfortable in the chair.

Once the little girl was in her arms, she saw Happy jolt awake, causing her to hold back a small laughter, "I got her..." Sutton whispered quietly as she laid the little girl in the crib, and brushed her dark hair out of her eyes, and then turned to Happy.

"Morning..." Happy rasped out, standing up and stretching his back out, and then moved towards Sutton and wrapped his arms around her as the parents looked to their daughter.

"Have you been in here all night?" Sutton questioned quietly, and felt Happy nod his head against hers, "She usually sleeps through out the night."

"I just didn't want to wake you by tossing and turning, she's good at putting me to sleep when she's asleep." Happy tugged on Sutton's hand and pulled her out of the room, and led her to their room.

He didn't give Sutton enough time to register what was going to happen, before he crashed his lips against hers, and pulled her body close to his, with his large hands gripping her butt. Her small arms went around his neck the best they could, as he deepened the kiss, causing her to moan lightly into his mouth.

Sutton felt his large hands go to her hips, and then reached for the hem of her over sized shirt, and broke the kiss long enough to allow him to pull it off of her, exposing her large breasts, and watched as the tattooed man bent down and captured a nipple into his mouth, while the other hand kneaded the other breast, causing her to throw her head back at the sensation. She yelped lightly when he let the nipple go with a small 'pop' sound, and then moved to the other, causing her nails to scrape against his shoulders lightly.

"So fucking gorgeous..." Happy rasped against her skin, seeing her toned stomach, and then hooked his fingers into her panties to push them down, and stood back up to full height, to allow Sutton to take off his sweatpants.

"God, I've missed you..." Sutton licked her lips, seeing his large thick length, and squealed when he lifted her effortlessly, allowing her legs to wrap around his waist, and moved to lay on the bed, with himself on top of her.

Their lips crashed together, their tongues as well, and Happy positioned his aching memeber at her center, and thrusted into her slowly, causing her to gasp.

"Fuck..." Sutton moaned, already overly sensitive from their time together during the night, and felt Happy's teeth sink into her neck lightly, as he bottomed out.

"Feel so fucking good." Happy growled, as he pulled back out, and then thrusted back into her, holding her body close to his, as she locked a leg around his lower back, allowing him to go deeper.

Happy moved her arms to the side of her head, and locked his large hand with one hand, while his other hand roamed her breasts, feeling her warm skin against his rough hand, as he thrusted in and out of her slowly, as moans escaped her lips.

"Oh God, yes..." Sutton moaned as Happy made the thrusts deeper, causing her to quickly approach a climax, and felt him pick up the pace as her bright eyes were locked on his dark orbs.

"Let me feel you cum..." Happy rasped out with a husky voice as he watched the naked woman below him, "Cum on my dick baby." Happy coaxed, and watched as the brunettes head roll back, and her eyes closed in pure bliss as the orgasm shook through her, causing him to pick up the pace of his thrusts.

"Oh Happy.." Sutton moaned through her orgasm, causing Happy to lean down and capture her lips so she wouldn't wake their daughter.

Once Sutton had came down from her orgasm, she used her hands to push Happy on his back, and then quickly straddled him, catching him off guard for a moment, allowing herself to sink down on him, and watched as he let out a low growl, causing her to smirk.

Happy watched as the brunette placed her small hands on his chest, and began to move slowly, with his large hands going from her hips to her breasts, and then sat up to where their chests were touching.

"Fuck, I won't last..." Happy growled, trying to hold back his own orgasm for a little bit longer, but knew that he wouldn't last with her on top, controlling the pace.

Once Sutton picked up her movements, Happy's large hands went to her ass, and helped her move faster, as she leaned down to capture his lips, as their moans got muffled from the heated kiss.

"Shit baby..." Sutton moaned, as she felt another climax quickly approaching, causing Happy to quicken his movements, as Sutton threw her head back with her hands resting on his shoulders.

"Fuck, ride me baby...just like that." Happy growled, with lust filling his voice at the sight of her, and quickly felt her walls clap around him, causing him to growl loudly at the sensation, and let her moan out through the orgasm, and then quickly moved her off of him, to where she was laying on her stomach, and he straddled her legs and thrusted into her center, causing them both to moan out at the new position.

"Holy shit..." Sutton moaned, as Happy gripped her butt, and thrusted in and out of her, causing her to arch her back, and then felt the man's chest against her back, allowing her to move her leg to the side so he could go deeper.

"Oh shit...I'm going to cum..." Happy rasped into her ear, lacing an arm around her lower stomach, while the other large hand went to her breast the best it could, and he thrusted in and out of her quickly.

"Oh God.. don't stop." Sutton moaned, "Faster baby." Sutton felt Happy quicken the pace a little bit more, and felt his hand on her stomach snake down to her clit and began to rub the sensitive bud, causing her to moan out as a climax quickly approached her, causing her to lose all sense of control.

"Fuck Sutton..." Happy roared, feeling the extreme wetness from her, causing him to hit his climax, and began to empty himself inside of her.

"Shit..." Sutton breathed out as she felt Happy's thrusts slow down, and felt him twitch for a moment before she felt his chest against her back, and his body went lip.

"Jesus, that was amazing." Happy stated, causing Sutton to chuckle lightly, "I love you." Happy rasped, and kissed her shoulder blade.

"I love you too baby." Sutton smiled to herself, thankful that her man was finally home where he belonged.

 **A/N: Extremely short, I know. But I wanted to give you guys a little something for being so patient with me. I will try to update again as soon as I can.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N** : Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and follows as always. I truly appreciate it! I do not own any of the SOA characters that will appear through out this story.

 **Perfect Guy -** 30

It had been almost two weeks since Happy had gotten released from prison, and he couldn't complain about being back home with Sutton and Penelope. However, he was absolutely ready to strangle the french bulldog, Vito.

"I swear to God Sutton..." Happy growled as he stood at the edge of the bed, glaring at the little dog who was laying protectively by his daughter, who happened to be sick, along with Sutton, and all the tattooed man wanted to do was lay in the bed with his girls.

Sutton rolled her eyes in frustation, knowing that the dog would growl any time Happy got close to them, and moved to pick up the dog to lay him on the other side of her, "Maybe if you were half way nice to him, he wouldn't growl at you." Sutton commented.

Happy was finally able to get into the large bed, and turned to face the dark haired woman, "He is the one who doesn't let me near you two." Happy growled lowly, bending down to feel his daughters forehead with his lips, and then glanced back to Sutton.

"Who knew you'd be so scared of a dog." Sutton chuckled lightly, causing Happy to roll his dark eyes.

"Not scared of him." Happy growled, "He snaps at me, and I don't want him biting P." Happy stated, "Besides, if he interrupts us having sex again, I'm shipping his ass to Tig's house." Happy stated matter of factly, since the dog would get into the room and began barking at them, which in return woke up Penelope.

Sutton let out a small laugh, and settled into cuddling with Penelope and Happy the best she could while making sure Vito knew that Happy wasn't bothering either of them. The brunette knew that Vito was not use to having someone else in the house, and hadn't gotten use to the tattooed man yet.

"The hell are you watching?" Happy questioned, looking to the screen of the TV and noticing the accents coming from the characters.

"It's a show on Netflix called Wentworth, now hush." Sutton stated, as she focused on the TV, and Happy decided to read one of his motorcycle books, after he had put on his black framed glasses.

 **-SOA-**

A few hours later, once Penelope had woken up for a feeding and diaper change along with medicine, the two people who meant more to him than words could explain, were fast asleep next to him in the large bed, so he decided to turn on a movie for him to watch.

The little girl was laying across his chest sound asleep, while Sutton was curled into his side, and he was slightly surprised that Vito was laying between his feet, when he heard the sound of vibrations, causing him to furrow his eyes.

He glanced around the room for a split moment, and then his dark eyes landed on the night stand next to his side of the bed to see that it wasn't his phone, but it was Sutton's causing him to reach for the Iphone and glance at the caller ID, to see an unknown number pop up.

Narrowing his eyes, he answered the phone.

"Yeah?" Happy's voice was low, in hopes of not waking up the two dark haired girls in the bed.

Happy instantly realized the moment he heard breathing on the phone, it was Sutton's ex-boyfriend, which had his body instantly tense within a matter of seconds, causing Penelope to notice the difference and began to stir.

"Listen here mother fucker..." Happy's voice was instantly laced with venom, and he had turned into Tacoma Killer mode, and Sutton blinked her eyes open.

"Hap?" Sutton furrowed her eyebrows seeing a dark look on Happy's face, and watched as the tattooed man moved Penelope to Sutton, and got out of the bed quickly, and headed out of the bedroom.

Once he was into the hallway and out of ear shot of Sutton and Penelope, he knew that the man was still on the phone due to his low breathing, and took a breath before speaking into the phone.

"I want you to listen very carefully, if you as so much call her number again, I will fucking hunt you down, and kill you." Happy seethed, "This is the last fucking time you fuck with my family." Happy added, and he saw red when he heard the man chuckle lowly and then hang up, causing him to launch the Iphone down the stairs, causing it to hit the wooden floors and shatter.

Within a matter of seconds, Penelope started to cry, and Sutton slightly panicked at the sound and rushed out of the bedroom with a crying baby in her arms, to see Happy heading down the stairs without looking at them.

"Hap? What the hell?" Sutton asked as she followed the tattooed man into the living room and happened to see her phone broken on the floor as she walked in the large room.

"How many times he call while I was inside?" Happy asked lowly as Sutton was trying to settle Penelope down.

"What? Who are you talking about?" Sutton questioned confused as Happy paced the living room for a moment, and then headed into the kitchen, causing the dark haired woman to follow.

"Your ex, Sutton." Happy snapped, "How many fucking times did he call while I was locked up!?"

Sutton jumped back slightly at the loudness of his voice, and held Penelope a little tighter knowing that she was upset, "He..He hasn't..." Sutton stuttered slightly, not liking this side of the tattooed man.

Happy dropped his head and braced his hands on the kitchen island, trying to keep from snapping at the brunette again, knowing that she had no idea that her ex had even called.

"Hap, talk to me..." Sutton spoke lowly.

"Your ex called." Happy stated lowly, "Told him if he calls your phone again, I'll fucking kill him."

Sutton sighed, "I swear to you, he hasn't called since the last time when we first got together. I wouldn't keep something like that from you." Sutton stated honestly, "And I don't think he'll be calling my phone anytime soon, it's in a bunch of pieces on the floor." Sutton cracked a smile, moving to wrap an arm around the tattooed man, and let him wrap his tattooed arms around her and Penelope who had settled down.

"Sorry for breaking your phone. The fucker laughed and then hung up, just pissed me off." Happy spoke quietly as he nuzzled his face into the curve of her neck.

"It's fine. You're lucky I have all of P's baby pictures on my laptop and printed off, otherwise you'd be in the dog house right now." Sutton stated matter of factly, "Just don't make a habit of breaking phones." Sutton added, then felt Happy nod his head against her neck.

"Come on, let's get her back to bed." Happy stated, feeling terrible that he had woken them up during his little fit on the phone, and made sure that all the doors were locked before following them upstairs.

Happy was grateful that it didn't take Penelope long to fall asleep as she was laying on her mother's chest, with Happy rubbing her back gently, as he had his head laying on Sutton's shoulder. He wasn't surprised that Sutton was still trying to fight sleep to make sure that he was alright after the phone call from Sebastian, knowing that it upset the tattooed man.

"I'm fine babe, go to sleep." Happy whispered lowly, and felt Sutton nod her head lightly, and cuddled into Happy's chest some.

Happy wasn't going to admit that he wasn't alright with the random phone call from Sebastian, but he knew that if the man called again, he would make sure that it would be the last time. He didn't want to take a chance on someone or anything hurting his family, and he would make sure Sutton wouldn't get hurt again.

 **A/N: Kind of a short chapter, but I want to set up the next part of the story. So Sebastian has decided to rear his head. Thoughts?**

 **Also, I'm warning you all now, don't be fooled by the title "Perfect Guy" - There will be twists and turns, and you'll probably want to strangle me, happy or even Sutton. ;)**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:** Thank you for the favorites, follows and reviews. It truly means the world to me that you all take the time to read this story.

Chapter 31 **\- Perfect Guy**

"Oh god..." Sutton moaned as she felt Happy thrusting in and out of her from behind, causing her to arch her back, and he laced an arm under her stomach to pull her up to where her back was pressed against his chest.

"Jesus..." Happy growled, nipping at the skin on her shoulder, as his large hand was laced around her neck, and felt her walls clamp down around him, "That's it baby, let me feel you cum..." Happy spoke with lust, and watched as she threw head back onto his shoulder and let out an animalistic moan, causing him to lose all control.

"Fuck!" Happy growled, emptying himself inside of her.

Once the couple had reached their climaxes and caught their breath, Sutton fell onto her stomach with Happy laying half on top of her, with a tattooed arm holding her close to him.

"When can we go pick up the princess?" Happy questioned, hating the fact that their daughter was spending time with Thomas and Abel at Jax and Tara's home, since the couple needed a night to theirselves.

Sutton let out a chuckle, "Babe, it's not even eight in the morning yet." Sutton flashed a bright smile to the tatooed man, "Besides, we still have to load the car up, and get dressed and crap." Sutton explained.

The brunette was thrilled that they were going to go to Colorado for a few days to see her parents and grandparents since she had only been able to use FaceTime to see them over the past couple of months. She was even more thrilled that Happy was able to get away for a bit without having to worry about getting pulled into club business.

"Think we can go another round?" Happy smirked, causing Sutton to roll her eyes.

"You didn't get enough last night?" Sutton questioned, "I don't think I'll be able to walk today babe."

Happy chuckled, "That's the plan." Happy joked, "Besides, I can't get enough of you. Have you seen how gorgeous you are?" Happy questioned, leaning to kiss her lips, and noticed she blushed.

"Let's go get in the shower. I miss my baby." Sutton purred as she deepened the kiss for a moment and then jumped out of the bed quickly and headed straight for the bathroom, with Happy rolling his eyes and following.

 **-SOA-**

Once the couple had took their time in the shower, Happy was already dressed and packed the car while he waited on Sutton to get ready for their journey. Once he had made sure that all of their luggage was in the hatch of the SUV, and made sure that Penelope's car seat was secure, along with making sure that Vito had his crate in the back, he headed inside to check on Sutton's status of getting ready.

"Seriously, how long does it take you to get ready?" Happy questioned, leaning against the door frame of the bathroom, seeing the brunette putting make-up on, "You don't need that shit. We are going to be in a car."

"The more you talk, the longer it will take me to get ready." Sutton cracked a smile at the tattooed man, "Besides, I want to look decent."

"You look decent regardless." Happy stated, "Oh, Tig told me that he is packed and ready to go, and your new cell phone is at the garage." Happy added, since he ordered her a new phone since he broke the previous one, and didn't want packages being delivered to the house.

"Okay, Tara text me and said that they were going to the club house, so that's where we are picking up P." Sutton stated, finishing up her make-up, and then moved to dry her hair.

Happy took a moment to notice Sutton's outfit, and had to admit that she was in more shape than before she had gotten pregnant with Penelope. Her jeans hugged her butt, and toned legs, and the white tank top she had on hugged her large breasts.

"Can you make sure we didn't forget the camera and Penelope's blanket and teddy? Oh and her pacifier. She will flip out if she doesn't have it." Sutton stated.

"Already did. They are in her diaper bag." Happy stated, watching the woman finish fixing her long hair, making sure that it was straight, and then packed up her make-up bag and hair supplies, then headed out into the bedroom to get her leather jacket and slipped on her red pump heels.

Happy rolled his eyes at the brunette as she grabbed her purse and gave him a look as if saying hurry up, "Woman, get your ass down stairs." Happy joked causing Sutton to flash him a bright smile as she called for Vito.

Once Sutton had on her ray ban sunglasses, and Vito was on the decorated leash, she walked outside onto the porch to let Happy set the alarm and lock up the home.

"Let's get going." Happy put a hand on her lower back, and followed her off the porch towards the black SUV and opened the passenger door for her and put Vito in her lap, and then moved to the drivers seat to head to Teller-Morrow.

 **-SOA-**

Arriving at Teller-Morrow, Sutton was beyond thrilled about the road trip to Colorado, and was even more thrilled that the weather was fantastic, as she got out of the parked car and followed Happy inside with Vito walking beside her.

Sutton couldn't help but to laugh when a round of wolf whistles echoed through the club house, and knew that it was because Happy had been pre-occupied at home instead of hanging out with his brothers.

"About damn time you let her come up for air." Kozik joked, approaching the couple and giving Sutton a hug and kiss to the head, and then moved to give Happy a bro hug.

"Where's my kid?" Happy questioned to Kozik.

"Think she is in the office with Gemma." Kozik explained.

Happy turned his attention to Sutton, "I'll go get the kid. You go see if you can find Tig." Happy stated, "Stay out of trouble."

"Don't forget my phone either." Sutton stated as Happy gave her a nod and headed out of the club house to retrieve their daughter while Kozik took Vito to play outside.

Sutton glanced around the pool tables looking for the crazy haired man, and didn't spot him, and then the brunette spotted Opie, the tall man, she wasn't too familiar with at the bar, and headed towards him.

"Excuse me..." Sutton spoke quietly, causing the tall man to turn around and look down to her, and she looked into his eyes and saw something she had never seen before, causing her heart to ache for the tall man.

"Yeah?" Opie questioned looking to the gorgeous brunette everyone seemed to be talking about.

"Have you happened to know where Tig is?" Sutton questioned, almost feeling slightly intimidated by Opie's large frame.

"Think he went to the bathroom." Opie stated, "Shouldn't be gone too long." Opie added, sitting down on a bar stool.

"Alright thanks." Sutton flashed him a smile, and he gave her a nod in return and took a sip from his beer.

 **-SOA-**

Happy had walked into the club house with his daughter in his arms, and noticed that Sutton was standing at the bar with Opie, and felt himself stop in his tracks seeing them looking at each other, causing him to narrow his eyes at the two.

With jealousy taking over his body, he had to control himself so he wouldn't upset Penelope, and he closed the distance, "You ready?" Happy questioned lowly to Sutton, causing her to snap out of her thoughts and look to the tattooed man.

"Waiting on Tig." Sutton smiled to the man, and then grinned to her daughter who was instantly reaching for her, causing her to move to pick up her daughter.

"Momma's missed you baby." Sutton cooed to the little girl, kissing her cheeks, and then her forehead.

Happy was getting overly agitated, feeling like he had walked up on a weird encounter between the two, and knew if he didn't get Tig and leave, he would end up causing a scene and ruining the whole trip to Colorado.

"Babe, go get the dog so we can get going." Happy stated to Sutton, and the brunette gave him a nod, and flashed a smile to Opie, then left the bar and headed towards the door. Happy's dark orbs noticed that Opie's eyes were glued to Sutton as she walked outside, and took a deep breath, hoping that he was just being paranoid.

 **-SOA-**

Once Tig had decided to make his way outside, and get into the car, Sutton could tell something was wrong with Happy, because he was overly quiet as he started the journey to Colorado.

"What's got you so quiet?" Sutton questioned as she was setting up her new Iphone, and glanced to the tattooed man who was behind the wheel.

"Nothing." Happy gruffed out, causing Sutton to arch an eyebrow.

"I can feel the tension from back here." Tig commented, causing Sutton to roll her eyes in the front seat, "Might as well tell her what is wrong with you. Don't want this trip to be all about fighting."

Happy let out a frustrated sigh, not wanting to have this discussion in front of Tig, but knew that he would just get in a worse mood if he didn't say anything, "What was that between you and Opie?"

"What was what?" Sutton questioned with furrowed eyebrows, "I asked him if he had seen Tig, that was about it."

"Really? Cause from where I was standing it looked a lot more intimate than that." Happy grumbled under his breath.

"Wait, what? What did you just say?" Sutton's jaw dropped in disbelief, "Please tell me you're fucking joking."

Happy let out a small sigh, "Just forget it Sutton." Happy knew that it would turn into a huge fight, and he definitely should of kept his mouth shut.

"No, I won't forget it." Sutton stated, "What has gotten into you? You think I fucked around with Opie or something?" Sutton questioned, "Can't believe you." Sutton laughed out some.

"Look, sorry alright? Just still reeling from your ex calling I guess." Happy stated, knowing that wasn't really the reason because the truth was, he wasn't even sure what had gotten into him either. He just knew that he didn't like the way the two were looking at each other.

 **-SOA-**

Since they had Penelope with them during this trip to Colorado, they had agreed to stop at a hotel for the evening so the little girl wasn't stuck in a car for the entire trip, and had finally find a animal friendly hotel.

"How long are you going to ignore me?" Happy questioned as he leaned against the door frame of the small bathroom as Sutton was giving Penelope a bath.

"I'm not ignoring you. Just don't have anything to say." Sutton shrugged her shoulders.

"Sutton, you know I'm not stupid." Happy stated, "I don't know what's going on with me." Happy added, "Just didn't like the way you two were looking at each other."

"I wasn't looking at him in anyway. I just asked him if he had saw Tig, that's it. I don't know what kind of look I was giving, but for you to think that it was intimate is ridiculous." Sutton stated, as she rinsed Penelope off.

"I'm sorry, alright? I don't want this to ruin our trip." Happy commented, "I ordered us room service, so it should be here in a few minutes." Happy added and watched as Sutton picked up Penelope and wrapped a towel around her little body.

"Alright. Thanks." Sutton walked past the tattooed man in order to get Penelope dressed in her pajamas.

Happy had decided to let Sutton get Penelope dried off and into her diaper and pajamas before stopping her from entering the bathroom again, and mangaged to pull her into his lap on the bed.

"I'm sorry." Happy stated as he buried his face into the curve of her neck and felt her relax against him.

"What is going on with you Hap?" Sutton questioned him quietly, noticing a difference in him since he had gotten out of prison.

"I just..." Happy sighed, not liking how vulnerable he seemed, "I see how gorgeous you are, how smart you are, and I always wonder how I managed to get you." Happy stated, "All the shit I've put you through, just think you can do a lot better than me."

Sutton frowned at hearing Happy speak like that, and turned to cup his cheeks, "Don't you ever think that." Sutton stated staring into his dark eyes, "You are the greatest man I know. You take care of me, our daughter, you love and protect us unconditionally." Sutton added, causing Happy to give her a small nod in understanding, "I have never been happier in my life Hap, and I have you to thank for that." Sutton added, and kissed his lips.

"Don't know how I got lucky enough to call you mine." Happy mumbled against her lips, and held the mother of his child a little closer, "I love you."

"I love you too Hap." Sutton murmured, "Gotta stop thinking I want other people. The only person I want is you Hap." Sutton added, and wasn't surprised that Tig had interrupted their moment by rushing into the hotel room.

"About time you two made up." Tig commented causing Happy to glare at him as Tig went to pick up the little girl.

"Why are you here exactly?" Happy questioned with annoyance.

"Well, figured I would give you a weather report, and let you know that there is a really bad storm rolling through." Tig stated, "Plus, there's some couple next to me arguing and I'm tired of hearing it."

"You didn't threaten them?" Sutton questioned with an amused look.

"I did. It didn't work. Figured I'd room with you two tonight." Tig stated and noticed Happy's look of annoyance, "Oh come on man, I haven't seen princess P since I've been out." Tig added, causing Sutton to frown.

"It's fine Tig, the couch is a pull out." Sutton stated and felt Happy growl, "Be nice Hap. He's like her uncle."

"It's going to be a long ass night..." Happy grumbled, and felt Sutton swat at his chest playfully while Tig put a hand to his heart jokingly.

 **-SOA-**

"Rise and shine!" Happy growled at Tig's chipper voice and he pulled Sutton closer to him and buried his face into the back of her neck.

"Make him go away." Happy grumbled to his girlfriend, causing her to chuckle lightly.

"He's your problem. You are the one who wanted to invite him." Sutton commented, turning onto her back, allowing Happy to cuddle with her even more.

"Didn't think it would be like having a second kid." Happy stated, causing Tig to scoff while Sutton laughed.

"You do know I can hear you guys right?" Tig questioned.

Sutton looked around the hotel room and noticed that Penelope was overly quiet, and noticed the little girl was sitting in her pack and play with Vito in it with her as she was playing with a toy.

"Really?" Sutton laughed to Tig.

"Hey, I didn't want her crawling around on this floor." Tig stated, "I mean, just imagine how disgusting it is."

Sutton cringed just thinking about it, "On that note..." Sutton stated, realizing the beds were probably just as disgusting and got out of the bed, and felt the sudden urge to shower, "Has she been changed?" Sutton questioned to Tig, getting an outfit out of her bag for the day.

"Yep. Changed her and even fed her." Tig stated causing Happy to raise an eyebrow.

"Alright..." Sutton smiled to Tig and lifted the little girl out of the pack and play and kissed her forehead good morning, "I'm going to jump in the shower real quick." Sutton stated, placing the little girl back in the pack and play.

"I'm going to run and get some coffee for us." Happy stated, and Sutton gave a nod and disappeared into the bathroom.

Once Sutton had taken a shower and gotten dressed in a pair of boyfriend jeans, a black t-shirt and a red and black flannel shirt, and decided against wearing make-up, she headed into the hotel room and saw that Happy was back.

"Coffee is still hot. Got you a fruit bowl." Happy stated as he had Penelope on his lap, and she leaned down to kiss him.

"Thank you." Sutton smiled and grabbed the large cup and sat in the free chair, "You going to shower or wait?" Sutton questioned.

"Probably will jump in the shower real quick." Happy stated, passing Penelope to Sutton, "I'll have Tig load the car so you can eat." Happy added then disappeared into the small hotel bathroom.

By the time the car was loaded up with the few bags that they had brought in the night before, along with checking out, they got into the SUV and headed towards Colorado.

 **A/N: Figured I would give you two chapters instead of one small one. Let me know what you think.**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N:** Thank you for taking the time to read this story, it means the world to me. As always, I do not own any of the SOA characters that will appear through out this story.

Chapter 32 **\- Perfect Guy**

"Damnit Sutton, stop complaining, we are almost home." Happy growled to his girlfriend who had been back seat driving for the last part of their trip back home from Colorado.

They had spent three days visiting Sutton's parents until Penelope ended up having an allergic reaction to food that Happy had given her a taste of some seafood sauce at a restaurant, and sent Sutton into a straight panic, which led to them fighting.

"Don't tell me what to do." Sutton growled from the back seat as she looked at their sleeping daughter, beyond grateful that the little girl was alright.

It had been the scariest moment of Sutton's life, seeing her little girl start to break out in hives, and her little lips swell and her breathing labored. She knew that Happy felt terrible about the entire thing since neither of them knew that she was allergic to anything, and it didn't help that Sutton had been treating him like it was his fault, but she had let the fear control her attitude towards the tattooed man.

Finally pulling into the driveway to their home, Happy looked to the front porch and felt like something was off, but wasn't sure what it was.

"Babe, stay here, lock the doors." Happy stated, putting the car in park and saw the worried look on her face, "Just want to make sure everything is okay." Happy stated and watched the brunette give him a nod.

"Be careful..." Sutton whispered, watching Happy get out of the car, and waited until she locked the car doors before heading into the house, and Sutton panicked a little seeing Happy pull out his gun as he approached the door.

As Happy unlocked the front door, he noticed that the alarm was still set, so he quickly unarmed the system, and noticed flashes of light coming from the living room. Holding out his gun, he headed straight for the living room and stopped in his tracks.

Looking around the large living room, he noticed several different pictures printed out on paper, hanging all over the room, and it was of Sutton and a man that he didn't know, but quickly realized that it was her ex-boyfriend, then he looked at the TV to see a sex tape playing.

Happy felt sick to his stomach seeing the TV screen, and quickly lost it. He ended up storming to the TV that was mounted on the wall and ripping it off of the stand, and crashed it to the floor, and began ripping off the different pictures on the walls through out the living room.

"He's fucking dead." Happy snarled to himself, as he was seeing red and pulled out his cell phone in order to have Juice get any information he could on the man, and then went in searched through out the rest of the home to make sure the man wasn't in their home.

Once the house was clear, Happy knew that he would have to have Sutton in the house to make sure nothing was taken, since he wasn't sure what all she had and didn't have, and knew that it was going to make things worse for them at the moment.

Lighting up a cigarette as he stepped outside, he saw Sutton looking at him through the windshield and gave her a nod saying that it was okay to come out of the car, and he silently watched as she got out of the SUV, and moved to get Penelope out of the carseat, and let Vito out on his leash, and headed straight for the front porch.

"What?" Sutton questioned, instantly knowing that Happy was furious since he was smoking a few feet away from them.

Happy let out a breath, knowing that he would have to watch his language since Penelope was watching him, "Your ex was in the house." Happy started out, and instantly saw Sutton tense.

"What? How do you know?" Sutton questioned quickly, walking away from the front door.

"The house is clear." Happy stated, "He put pictures up all over the living room of you two, and a video was playing on the TV." Happy growled, not being able to get the image out of his head of Sutton with another man.

"Oh God.." Sutton frowned, tears instantly springing into her eyes, and heard the sounds of motorcycles quickly approaching and knew that Happy had called his brothers.

"Don't want you seeing that shit, but I need you to go through your things to make sure nothing was taken." Happy stated as several of the club members pulled up in front of their home.

Sutton was thankful she had her sunglasses on as she held Penelope close to her, as she tried to calm herself down, knowing that Sebastian had found out where she was, and knew that it was going to get worse before it got better.

The dark haired woman couldn't find herself being able to step foot into the house, and noticed that Happy was stalling as well, and knew that he was upset, as Clay Morror, Jax Teller and the rest of the gang approached.

Sutton sat on the end of the porch steps and saw Kozik approaching with a worried look on his face, and gave him a weak smile as he bent down and kissed her head, and then kissed Penelope's head.

Happy knew that Sutton was extremely embarassed and ashamed of what was in the living room, and had Kozik and Tig help him clean up the pictures while Juice and the rest of the guys made sure that the house wasn't bugged or anything to give them time to clean up the paper pictures.

"Sutton..." Sutton heard Kozik's voice, causing her to turn around to look at the front door, "Hap needs you to come in to see if anything is missing." Kozik added, and watched the woman stand up, and walk up the stair with Penelope on her hip, and Vito following.

"Can you take her?" Sutton questioned lowly, and Kozik reached for the little girl, and watched as Sutton tensed as she walked into the house.

 **-SOA-**

Happy's dark orbs were glued onto Sutton as she entered the living room and surveyed the broken TV that was still playing the video, "Can't turn it off..." Happy stated, and watched as Sutton walked towards it and ripped the cords out of the back while the men stared at the walls.

"I need you to see if anything is missing." Happy put a large hand on Sutton's stomach to keep her from looking at the pictures that were in a large black trashbag.

"Don't need to see that shit." Happy stated quietly, and watched as Sutton gave him a small nod, and he could tell that she was shaking slightly, "Want me to come with you?" Happy questioned, knowing that the brunette was upset, and gave him another nod.

Sutton took a deep breath and headed upstairs, knowing that if Sebastian took anything it would be of hers, and went straight to the bedroom she shared with Happy and saw Opie and Juice walking around the destroyed room.

Sutton wiped her cheeks quickly as she scanned all of their clothing scattered around the floor, their bed ruined with some sort of liquid that she wasn't even going to question the substance.

"I...I don't know..." Sutton shook her head, trying to look at the materials on the ground, and headed for the closet to see that it was emptied out for the most part, along with some of Happy's things, "Can you go check P's room?" Sutton questioned to Happy, needing a minute to herself, and watched the tattooed man nod his head as she walked into the bathroom.

 **-SOA-**

Sutton found herself bracing her hands against the large sink seeing an old picture of her and Sebastian taped against the mirror, and broke down in tears. She had absolutely no idea what would make him do something like this after being broken up for so long. She no longer felt safe like she did when she moved here, and she definitely didn't want her daughter to be put in any sort of danger.

"Sutton..." The brunette heard an unfamiliar voice, and turned to see Opie standing in the door frame, so she quickly wiped her cheeks.

"Y..Yeah?" Sutton choked out lightly.

"We need to check in here..." Opie stated, gesturing to the device in his hand, and after seeing the picture taped against the mirror and walked over and ripped it off.

Sutton stood there for a moment, and felt Opie's large hand on her shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze, "We won't let him anywhere near you guys." Opie stated, referring to the club.

Sutton gave him a nod, a tight smile and headed out of the bathroom in order to check on Penelope's room. Walking into the nursery, Sutton spotted Happy sitting in the rocking chair with his head in his hands, causing her to make her way to him.

The woman cleared her throat, causing Happy to look up, and he reached out for her and pulled her into his lap, and wrapped his arms around her, "He won't get away with this." Happy stated, "I promise you, when I find him..." Happy started out but he was cut off by Juice gently knocking on the door getting their attention.

"Can we talk outside?" Juice stated, causing both Happy and Sutton to raise an eyebrow, but they instantly saw Juice pointing to his ear, and they realized that the house was bugged, causing Sutton's skin to crawl.

Happy and Sutton walked out of the house quickly, and Happy watched as Sutton ran to the side of the yard and emptied her stomach, causing him to want to kill Sebastian even more.

"So much for being able to relax after that trip." Tig commented with a shake of his head in disgust.

"What did you find out?" Happy questioned to Juice and Opie after glancing to Sutton to see Kozik and Penelope with her.

"There's a camera in the bedroom, bathroom, Penelope's room, and several in the living room." Juice stated, "It's some of the simple shit, don't really think he knew what he was doing, put them in general places." Juice explained.

"So he didn't realize we would check the house for bugs?" Happy questioned.

"Right." Juice stated, as everyone listened to what the Intelligence Officer had to say, "I managed to get one off the TV when Sutton ripped out the cords, and I think I have an idea." Juice explained.

Happy gave him a nod, letting the man throw out his idea since it had to be better than him hunting the prick down and killing him in broad daylight.

"Since there are mics on the cameras, we should leave them in the house, make it look like you two are over with, and he'll come wondering back and instead of Sutton being there..." Juice began to explain.

"It'll be me." Happy stated, thinking over the idea, "Don't want him coming back to the house though." Happy added.

"That's probably a good idea." Jax commented, "We can think of a place where we can say she's at, but the only problem is, what if he's watching the house?" Jax questioned, causing everyone to glance around some.

Happy let out a sigh and rubbed his temples, "I need to talk to Sutton about this, see what she thinks. Don't want to put her or Penelope in any sort of danger." Happy stated, seeing the dark haired woman approaching with Penelope on her hip, and Kozik following behind them.

"What?" Sutton questioned, leaning into Happy's side as he put a protective arm around her for a moment.

"We have an idea on how to get this son of a bitch." Jax commented to the dark haired woman, causing Sutton to look to Happy for answers.

"The house has cameras with mics." Happy explained, "If he's watching, we make it look like we broke up, I leave the house, and if he comes around, we get him that way." Happy put it simply, and Sutton frowned.

"I don't want to be alone in that house..." Sutton stated with a shake of the head.

"We aren't going to let anything happen to you or Penelope." Clay spoke up with all of the men agreeing within a minute.

Sutton looked to Happy, with his dark eyes staring at her, "I promise you, he won't get near you or our daughter." Happy vowed, "We will have someone watching you at all times." Happy added.

"Where are you going to be?" Sutton questioned quietly.

"I'll be with whoever is watching the house." Happy stated, "But if we do this, we have to assume that since the house has cameras he's watching us, so if we do this break up, it has to look legit." Happy stated.

"Okay..." Sutton commented, "It has to be a build up though, he'll know something is up if we break up right away." Sutton added, "Did he see you guys checking the house?" Sutton questioned to Opie and Juice, and watched them shake their head no.

"Looked like we were just checking out the damage." Opie stated.

Sutton gave them a nod in understanding, "Let's go get this shit cleaned up, I want this over as soon as possible." Sutton stated to Happy.

"Tig offered to watch Penelope for the afternoon so we can clean this crap up. Don't want her getting into something."

"Alright, good idea." Sutton agreed, "Don't know what he put on anything, sick fuck..." Sutton shook her head with disgust, "Can you take Vito with you?" Sutton questioned to Tig.

"Absolutely doll." Tig stated, "She still on her antibiotics?" Tig questioned.

"Yeah, she still has to have lotion put on the hives. The stuff is in the diaper bag, and she has baby tylenol if she gets fussy." Sutton explained as Happy walked into the house, allowing the men to head towards their bikes to figure out a game plan and scope out the neighborhood to make sure he wasn't around.

 **-SOA-**

Tension was running beyond high between Sutton and Happy as they were cleaning up their home, and the tattooed man knew that Sutton didn't want to be in the home while there were cameras around.

"This bed is fucking ruined." Sutton growled in frustration, deciding to throw away the sheets and comforter as well, "Fucking ridiculous!" Sutton growled in frustration, and glared to Happy.

"What? It's not like I fucking did it Sutton." Happy growled, just as frustrated as the brunette.

"It didn't help that you had to answer my god damn phone and threaten him." Sutton snapped, "If you could of just let it go to voicemail or something this wouldn't of happened!"

Happy's eyes narrowed, "You serious right now?" Happy questioned in a low tone, knowing that this wasn't an act, and listened to the woman scoff.

"Yes I'm serious!" Sutton shouted, throwing her hands in the air, "Look around you Happy, this is because you threatened him! You couldn't just fucking let shit go, could you? Hadn't heard from him in months since he called last time and the moment you decide to answer my phone, this shit happens!" Sutton shook her head and stormed out of the bedroom, needing to get away from the tattooed man.

"The fuck you going Sutton?!" Happy growled, following the woman down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"I need fucking space!" Sutton snapped, grabbing her purse and car keys, only to have Happy stop her from walking out of the kitchen.

"Where the hell are you going?" Happy questioned, panic slowly rising, and watched as she pushed past him and headed straight out of the house, with Happy hot on her heels.

Happy had managed to catch the car door from slamming and knew that he had never seen Sutton so upset, "Will you please stop..." Happy almost begged, as he kept a firm grip on the car door and moved between Sutton and the door, "Where are you going Sutton?" Happy questioned lowly.

Sutton's bottom lip began to quiver, "I can't...I can't stay there with him watching." Sutton cried out, breaking down in her car, "I can't Hap!"

Happy's heart broke seeing Sutton crying, and wasn't sure how to comfort her in that moment since he couldn't strangle the man in the moment, "Baby, I promise you, I am not going to let him anywhere near you." Happy promised, "He's not going to get anywhere near you or Penelope. Juice and Chibs are in the van a few cars down on the street. Kozik and Tig are with P at Tig's house, and Bobby and Rat are out back in the alley parked." Happy explained as he cupped Sutton's cheek.

"Please...don't make me go back in there." Sutton cried shaking her head, "I can't..."

Happy found himself nodding his head in understanding, "Alright...this is what we're going to do, I'm going to start yelling at you, and then slap me, leave and go straight to Tig's house. If he's watching and follows you, then Chibs and Juice will see and follow him." Happy explained quickly, and waited for Sutton to nod her head in understanding as she wiped her cheeks, and prepared herself for his yelling.

Happy stood up and banged his hand on the roof of the SUV, angry that this was even happening, "So you're just going to fucking leave?!" Happy growled loudly, "Go fucking figure, run when things get tough." Happy scoffed, and moved away from the car with Sutton getting out of the car, now pissed off at his comment.

"Really?! You're the one who caused all of this, not me!" Sutton pushed his colorful chest, "You could of just fucking ignored it, and now look, our house is ruined!" Sutton pushed Happy again.

"Don't fucking shove me again Sutton..." Happy warned with a pointed finger.

Sutton shook her head with a scoff escaping her mouth, and turned to walk away but Happy grabbed her arm and pulled her to face him, and he didn't even see the punch coming, making complete impact to his jaw.

"All this shit is on you Hap, I'm fucking done." Sutton sneered, and headed straight for her car while Happy was trying to register what had just happened, and watched as she quickly backed out of the driveway. Once Happy saw Sutton's car on the street, he was left standing trying to figure out if that was part of the plan, or if she really meant it due to the anger in her voice and eyes.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 **Also, I know some people probably wanted to read about the trip to Colorado, but unfortunately, I was on a roll with writing and decided to skip that part to kind of get the ball rolling on the story.**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N:** As always, I appreciate everyone taking the time to read this story. Thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows. It means the world to me. As usual, I do not own any of the SOA characters that will appear through out this story.

Chapter 33 **\- Perfect Guy**

Happy didn't prepare himself for not hearing from Sutton for when she had arrived at Tig's home, instead, he had heard from the man himself, letting Happy know that she had arrived safely, and was too upset to talk. He had wanted more than anything to go to his home and demand the woman to speak to him, but he knew that would make matters worse for them. In the back of his mind, he knew there was a small part of her that blamed him for Sebastian getting into their home, and he was kicking himself in the ass for answering the call that late night.

As he was pacing the living room, he knew that he wouldn't be getting any sort of sleep that night since Sutton and Penelope weren't home. It almost reminded him of his time in prison, and he hated that feeling. He felt like a caged animal, and he only had himself to blame.

Finally after pacing for about an hour, he had begin cleaning the home to make sure that it was clean enough for Penelope to crawl and wobble around, and was interrupted by his cell phone ringing.

Stopping what he was doing, he pulled out his cell phone to see that it was Juice calling, so he decided to step outside of the house to answer the call.

"Yeah?"

"When Sutton left no one followed her, but we just noticed a jeep parked down the road towards the four way stop, and it left for a bit and came back." Juice explained, "We think it's him, it's hard to tell since it's night, but who ever it is, hasn't gotten out of the car since it pulled up." Juice added.

Happy took in the news, "Did you run the plates?" Happy questioned, knowing that if he went and busted the windshield without knowing who it was, he would end up in jail.

"Running it now." Juice commented, "Shouldn't be too much longer."

"If it's him, you make sure that fucker doesn't get away. I'll have you guys block him in the front, and Bobby and Rat block him in the back." Happy stated, and heard that the plates were bogus, and knew that it was the man who had broken into his home.

"Want us to call Bobby and tell him the plan?" Juice questioned as Happy lit up a cigarette.

"Yeah." Happy stated.

Happy knew that Juice was staying on the phone with him while Chibs called Bobby to explain to him what was going to happen, and flicked his cigarette into the small ashtray Sutton had put out for him.

The tattooed man was thankful that he had his boots on, along with his gun and knife on him, and saw that Juice had started the van up, which meant that it was his cue to move, so he stepped off the porch and began to walk across the front yard, and glanced to see Bobby in place, as Juice floored it the moment Sebastian started up his jeep.

The jeep managed to get out in the road slightly, but was stopped by the van from moving forward, and Happy pulled out his gun to aim it at the driver in hopes of stopping him, but watched as the man behind the wheel tried to reverse it but managed to hit the car behind him, setting off the alarm, and before Bobby could get into place, Happy saw the jeep heading straight for him. He tried to pull the trigger, but he wasn't fast enough and felt the front bumper hit the left side of his body, on his leg, causing him to drop his gun and scream out in pain as Juice and Chibs were trying to get a shot off as the guy quickly sped away.

"GO! Follow him!" Happy ordered Bobby who was trying to get out of the car to check on the tattooed man, and quickly got back in the car and reversed it in order to follow the jeep.

Chibs and Juice quickly got out of the van and went to help Happy up off the ground and realized that something was definitely broken in his leg since he couldn't put weight on it.

"We're gonna have to take you to the hospital man." Juice commented.

"Nah, take me to Tig's. Have Sutton look at it." Happy growled as he was helped to the van, and got into the front seat, and watched as Juice jogged to the house to make sure it was locked up before heading to Tig's house on the edge of town.

 **-SOA-**

"Sutton..." Sutton blinked her eyes open to Tig's voice, "Need you out in the living room." Tig added, giving the brunette a moment to wake up, and watched as she looked at him with confusion, but got out of the bed and followed him out of the small bedroom and into the small living room.

Sutton wiped her eyes of the sleep, and quickly noticed Happy sitting on the couch, and noticed that his face was scraped up and then noticed his jaw was locked, "What happened?" Sutton quickly rushed to him, seeing a dazed look in his eyes, and then noticed he was holding his leg.

"Fucker hit him with his car." Juice commented.

"Oh God." Sutton frowned, cupping Happy's cheeks to look into his eyes, "Baby, can you look at me?" Sutton questioned to the tattooed man, and waited a second before his dark eyes locked on hers, "We need to get you to a hospital." Sutton stated, knowing that he definitely had a concussion, and needed stitches and a few tests ran.

Happy gave her a nod in understanding, Sutton went to move away from Happy in order to get dressed, but Happy stopped her with a large hand on her small hand, "We good?" He questioned quietly.

"Yeah babe." Sutton gave him a nod, "Let me go get dressed and get Penelope." Sutton stated.

Sutton headed back into the spare bedroom where she was staying and grabbed her jeans and quickly put them on, and then moved to put on a different tank top, and slipped on her flip flops, and headed to Penelope's pack and play to see the little girl sound asleep.

Frowning, Sutton carefully lifted the little girl into her arms, and managed to grab her little blanket and cover her up as she clung to her chest, "It's okay sweet girl..." Sutton whispered, grabbing her purse and the back pack they used as a diaper bag and headed out into the living room.

"Sh.." Tig announced lowly to the men who were talking, and pointed towards Sutton and Penelope, "What do you need doll?" Tig questioned to Sutton quietly.

Sutton shook her head, "Just need him in the car. She's out for the count." Sutton explained quietly, knowing that if the men remained quiet, Penelope wouldn't wake up on their trip to Saint Thomas.

 **-SOA-**

Sitting in the waiting room of Saint Thomas, Sutton couldn't believe that Sebastian had actually tried to run over her boyfriend, but wasn't really surprised that he had lost it after Happy answered her phone. She also wasn't suprised that the men of Samcro had shown up at the hospital.

"Bobby and Rat followed him to a hotel just outside of town." Sutton over heard Chibs speaking to Clay, "Happy doesn't want anyone to do anything until he gets out of here."

Sutton thought for a moment about her relationship with Sebastian, and all of the weird things he did, and quickly realized that he wasn't after her, he was after Happy. He never had hurt her physically, it was all just a game to him. He had went out of his way to make sure she knew that he was still around.

"Guys, he's not after me." Sutton stated quietly, hoping to avoid waking up her daughter, "He's after Hap." Sutton added, getting the men's attention, and they silently were telling her to continue to explain, "During our relationship, he never hurt me physically, he would just make himself known, and would try to get me to take him back." Sutton explained.

"What makes you think he's not after you though?" Jax questioned quietly, since he was sitting beside her, "Those pictures, the video..." Jax spoke quietly.

"He never did anything like that when we broke up. He stuck with flowers, showing up at my house, work, would send gifts..." Sutton explained, "Nothing like what he pulled at the house. I think that was because Hap threatened him, if he knew about what you guys do, I don't think he would have done it."

Sutton watched as Jax ran a hand over his face, "Still don't want you alone though. Don't want to risk something happening to you or her." Jax stated, gesturing to the sleeping little girl.

Sutton gave him a nod in understanding, then repositioned herself in the chair, "Do you want me to take her for a bit?" Kozik questioned across from her.

"No, she's fine." Sutton commented, wrapping her arms around the little girl.

 **-SOA-**

Sutton had found herself waking up with her head on Jax's shoulder in the waiting room, and felt a hand on her knee, gently waking her up.

"Doll, he's ready to leave." Tig's voice came through, causing her to blink her eyes open, and sit up straight.

"Sorry Jax." Sutton apologized to the blonde haired man.

"Don't worry about it." Jax flashed a smile to her, and she realized that Penelope wasn't in her arms, and glanced across to Kozik who had the little girl that was now awake in his lap.

"He's finishing his release forms." Tig stated, "Go ahead and go see him, we will watch P." Tig stated and Sutton gave him a nod, and flashed a soft smile in thanks.

Sutton stood up from the chair and stretched her back out some, and excused herself out of the waiting room, and headed towards the nurses station to find out where her boyfriend was, and wasn't surprised to see him standing at the desk with crutches, and a large black brace on his leg, causing her to frown as she approached.

"What's the verdict?" Sutton asked quietly, allowing Happy to wrap an arm around her. Knowing that Happy was overly angry, she decided to reach for the file in the nurses hand to see what was going on with.

Looking over the charts, she frowned seeing that he had to have surgery in a few days in order to repair the broken bone and torn muscle around his knee, and had to have a few stitches on the back of his head along with a concussion.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Happy rasped out, after he had finished signing the discharge papers.

Sutton moved away from Happy so he could use the crutches and followed him as he headed towards the waiting room to speak with the guys.

"I'm going to go get your presciptions filled." Sutton stated lowly to the tattooed man as he entered the large waiting area.

"Take someone with you." Happy stated, seeing Tig walk up to him.

"Got it killa." Tig stated, and put a hand on Sutton's back to escort her out of the area and headed towards the pharmacy.

 **-SOA-**

Once Sutton had gotten Happy home, they had agreed on having the cameras removed since Bobby and Rat had their eyes on Sebastian, and knew that he wouldn't get anywhere near his family.

"Since the bed is ruined, you're stuck on the couch until I can get a new bed tomorrow." Sutton explained, getting the couch situated for the man once all the cameras were removed by Juice.

"It's fine." Happy gruffed out, as he plopped down on the couch and then tossed his crutches aside, "Give me my baby." Happy stated to the dark haired woman.

Sutton gave him a smile and moved to pick up the little girl who was in Tig's lap in the chair across the living room, and placed her on Happy's stomach once he was laying down.

"Try to get some sleep." Sutton leaned down to kiss Happy's forehead, and then brushed some of Penelope's hair out of her eyes.

"I don't want you leaving the house without someone with you." Happy stated quietly, "Don't want to take any chances on him getting near you."

"I thought he was being watched?" Sutton questioned.

"He is, but I don't want to take chances. Just don't argue with me okay?"

"Okay..." Sutton sighed, and headed to the extra couch and laid down on it, knowing that she wouldn't be getting anymore sleep for the rest of the night, and it didn't help that Happy's anger was radiating through out the entire living room.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows as always. I truly appreciate it. Also, thank you for taking the time to read this story. It means the world to me.

Chapter 34 **\- Perfect Guy**

"Sutton..."

Happy growled out in pain the next morning, with his leg hurting like hell. He blinked his eyes open to see the other couch empty, causing him to furrow his eyebrows, then noticed the chair was empty where Tig was sleeping the night before.

"Sutton?" Happy hollered out some, slightly surprised that the brunette wasn't around, but instead noticed Tig walking out of the kitchen and into the large living room, "Where is she?" Happy questioned to the man.

"She went to get a new bed and shit." Tig stated, "Jax and Chibs took her so don't worry."

"Where's Penelope?" Happy questioned.

"She took P with her so you could sleep. Don't think either of them got much sleep last night." Tig commented, sitting a cup of coffee down on the table for Happy, "They should be back soon though."

Happy gave him a nod, and sat up on the couch, and decided to put his leg across the coffee table, and winced in pain, "How's the leg man?" Tig questioned.

"Hurts like hell." Happy rasped out, rubbing his head.

The truth was, all he wanted to do was lay in bed with Sutton and Penelope and sleep. He had never felt so much pain in his life like he did in his leg, and it just added fuel to the fire on what he was going to do to Sebastian the moment he got his hands on him.

"Need anything?" Tig questioned several moments later causing Happy to snap out of his thoughts.

"Nah. Just want Sutton home." Happy rasped out, taking a drink of coffee, and then focused on the TV that Tig had turned on.

The tattooed man was definitely high strung with Sutton's ex getting into their home, and then basically running him over with a car, and he hated the fact Sutton didn't bother to let him know that she was leaving the house, so he found himself staring out the large windows, waiting for her to arrive.

An hour had passed, and Happy was beginning to worry, until Tig had told him that Jax had pulled up in the truck, with Kozik on his bike behind them in the driveway, causing Happy to get up the best he could and grabbed his crutches and made his way across the living room to the front door.

Walking out into the California weather, Happy watched as Sutton got out of Jax's truck, and then got the car seat out that held Penelope, and saw the large mattress in the back, and watched as his girls headed towards him.

"Hey baby..." Sutton flashed him a small smile, and he leaned down to kiss her.

"Hey, why didn't you wake me?" Happy questioned, then moved to kiss his daughters forehead.

"You were knocked out, didn't want to wake you up." Sutton stated, "Besides, we weren't gone that long at all." Sutton stated, then glanced to Tig, "Could you get the bags out of the back or take the baby." Sutton questioned.

"Yeah, got the bags." Tig stated, sitting his coffee cup down on a small table and headed off the porch and across the yard.

"Come on, let's get you guys inside." Happy stated, "They know where to take the bed." Happy added, making sure that Sutton was able to carry the car seat up the porch steps, before following her into the large home.

 **-SOA-**

"Sutton?" Happy sighed from end of the stairs, knowing that the brunette was in Penelope's nursery, getting their daughter changed into her pajamas for the evening.

"Yeah?" Sutton hollered back, and then appeared near the staircase with Penelope on her hip.

"How the hell am I suppose to get up the stairs exactly with this big ass brace on?" Happy growled in frustration.

Sutton chuckled lightly, "Give me a second babe."

Happy watched as the brunette disappeared back into the nursery, and then reappeared and came down the stairs, "Put your arm around me, and I'll help you up them." Sutton explained, "You sure you don't want to stay downstairs?" Sutton questioned.

"I want to be up there with you damnit." Happy growled, putting his arm around Sutton's shoulders, and felt her arm around his waist, and grabbed his crutches for him.

Sutton and Happy slowly made their way up the stairs, stopping half way up the stair case so Happy could make sure that Sutton was alright helping him, "I'm fine babe." Sutton commented, urging him to get further up the stairs.

"At least I have a hot doctor to take care of me." Happy smirked, causing the brunette to chuckle, "Starting to re-think getting a two story house." Happy added as they reached the second level.

"Hey, who would of thought you would get hit by a car." Sutton commented, handing Happy the crutches back so he could head to the bedroom.

"I'm going to attempt to shower." Happy commented as Sutton walked into the nursery to retrieve their daughter, knowing that they were going to let her fall asleep in their bed and move her into her crib that night.

"Alright, if you need help..." Sutton started but Happy cut her off with a nod as he disappeared into the bedroom to head to the master bathroom.

 **-SOA-**

Once Happy had managed to take a shower and cleaned up, he struggled slightly on putting on his boxers and black sweatpants, but managed to get his brace back on, and headed into the bedroom to see Sutton and Penelope playing on the new large bed.

"What my girls doing?" Happy questioned as he made his way to them, and leaned his crutches against the night stand.

"She's telling me stories." Sutton smiled to the little girl, "Isn't that right baby?" Sutton cooed.

Happy pulled back the covers and got into the bed, and made himself comfortable, then turned to look at the two brunettes, "Want me to turn on a movie?" Happy questioned, knowing that Penelope would be in the bed with them for the night.

"Yeah, something P friendly." Sutton smiled, and moved back against the head board and held Penelope's hands so she could jump up and down on her legs.

"She seems to be feeling better." Happy commented, watching the little girl with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah. Think she is happy to be home." Sutton smiled, catching the little girl who launched herself at her, "Mom did call earlier this morning offering to come out for a few days after you have surgery." Sutton commented.

"Still think it's pointless." Happy grumbled, never having surgery before.

"Babe, it needs to be done. You have two days to get use to the idea." Sutton couldn't help to laugh a little hearing Happy's dramatic sigh.

"Don't laugh at me woman." Happy growled lowly and caught Penelope from falling on his chest, "Momma is being a bully isn't she?" Happy questioned to the dark haired little girl.

"Mamma." Penelope began babbling causing Sutton to laugh as she cuddled against Happy.

"Don't get her too riled up, it's past her bedtime." Sutton commented to Happy, allowing them to focus on the large TV.

 **A/N: Small filler chapter. Thoughts?**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N:** As always, thank you for taking the time to read this story. You guys are awesome! I have a lot planned for this story, and I will be working on a new story, but I will not be uploading it until this one is close to being done. So you all can have something to look forward to.

Chapter 35 **\- Perfect Guy**

Since Happy's surgery was quickly approaching, Sutton had decided to go shopping for groceries and house supplies since the home was rather bare due to their trip to Colorado. The brunette doctor knew that once Happy had gotten home, she would be too busy taking care of the tattooed man to make any trips out.

Hearing her cell phone ringing in her leather jacket pocket, Sutton let out a sigh as she was pushing the full cart through the aisle, and tried to reach for her phone quickly, knowing that it was her impatient boyfriend.

"Hello?" Sutton answered, finally fishing the Iphone out of her jacket.

"Where are you?" Happy's voice rang through the speaker phone.

"At the store, just about done. Why?" Sutton questioned, "I thought Tig was entertaining you?"

"He had to go back to work." Happy commented, "So it's just P and I and we miss momma." Happy added causing Sutton to laugh.

"I should be home soon. Do you know if Vito needs dog food?" Sutton questioned hearing the dog barking in the background, causing her to furrow her eyebrows at the noise.

"Nah, we're good. We still have a huge bag from our trip." Happy stated, and hollered at Vito to stop barking, but he wouldn't.

"Why is he barking? The neighbors cat isn't in the yard is it?" Sutton questioned and heard the sound of glass shattering, "Hap?" Sutton questioned worried, and then heard Penelope's cries and the cell phone shuffling, "Happy?!" Sutton growled into the phone, and quickly panicked hearing Happy's voice talking to someone, but couldn't understand what was being said.

Panic quickly set in, and Sutton grabbed her purse from the cart and left the cart in the middle of the aisle and bolted out of the store as quickly as she could, and decided to end the call in order to call Tig, or even one of the club members.

Making her way to the car she was able to get ahold of Gemma at the garage, and the Queen had promised her she would send someone over, and as she started her SUV she had tried to call Happy's cell phone and listened to it ring.

"Damnit...pick up." Sutton growled, as she made her way out of the parking lot, knowing that she was about to break a bunch of laws in order to get to her home.

She found herself shaking, her stomach rolling with nerves as she kept trying to reach her boyfriend, and was growing extremely anxious with the fact that he wasn't picking up.

Gripping the steering wheel, Sutton decided to run the red light once she had checked to make sure there were no cars coming, and floored it through town, quickly making it to her home to see Jax, Opie, Kozik and Tig getting off their bikes.

Not even bothering to shut off her car, she slammed the SUV in park, and quickly got out and made a dash to the front door, only to be stopped by Jax's arm, and was passed to Opie.

Sutton was about to speak but heard Happy's rough voice call out for their daughter, causing Sutton to panic even more, "Penelope?!" Sutton screamed, getting out of Opie's arms and pushing past him and Jax as they entered the home.

"Hap?!" Sutton rushed out, quickly entering the living room to see Happy struggling to get up off the floor, and then looked around for their daughter, "Where's P?!" Sutton breathed out, instantly running through the living room and into the kitchen to call out for their daughter.

The dark haired woman checked the entire first floor, Penelope's favorite hiding spots when she would wonder around, and felt her heart drop into her stomach as she raced upstairs, knowing that the little girl wouldn't be up there. Once she had checked upstairs, she rushed back down to see Happy extremely upset, with unshed tears building in his eyes while Jax was on his cell phone.

"Where is she?!" Sutton rushed to Happy, and pushed him, "Where is our daughter?!" Sutton knew something was wrong just by the look in his eyes.

"Sutton..." Kozik spoke up from behind her, but she didn't take her eyes off the man standing in front of her.

"Answer me." Sutton sneered, tears spilling over and falling down her cheeks.

Happy felt the burn in his throat looking at the fear in Sutton's eyes, and knew that he had failed the woman standing in front of him, "He...He took her." Happy spoke lowly, extremely upset that Sebastian had gotten the upper hand on Rat who had been watching him that afternoon, and then got to Happy when he was overly vulnerable.

"No..." Sutton shook her head, "He wouldn't." Sutton knew that the man was sick, but she never would of thought that he would kidnap her daughter. Sutton backed away from Happy, bumping into Opie and then Kozik, and side stepping them and rushing outside.

Her breathing was rapid, she felt like her world had fallen around her, and she couldn't even begin to think. She felt like she was going to pass out. Her ex-boyfriend had gotten into their home again, and took her daughter.

"Sutton..." Happy rasped out, trying to control his emotions, and she felt his large hand on her back.

"Don't touch me!" Sutton shouted, "Don't fucking touch me!" Sutton shook her head, "I have to find her." Sutton shook her head, her tears clouding her vision as she headed straight for her car, but was stopped by Kozik's strong arm wrapping around her waist.

Happy watched as Sutton fell to her knees sobbing with Kozik holding her up, and he felt his heart drop into his stomach. He couldn't believe that he had been caught off guard and knocked out by the man, and wasn't able to protect his daughter. The moment he realized that Penelope had been taken, he felt a whole new rage and hurt that he had never felt before, and he would do everything in his power to bring her back home.

"He hasn't gotten far Sutton, we'll get her back." Jax spoke to the dark haired woman.

"You do what you have to to get my daughter back Jax." Sutton spoke through tears pouring down her face.

 **-SOA-**

Sutton felt like she was slowly being tortured, but in the worst possible way, ever. It had been almost eight hours since Penelope had been taken, and the Charming police had even been contacted to help find the little girl.

Their home was filled with Sons of Anarchy members, and even Wayne Unser while a few members were tracking down leads along with a few cops patrolling the streets.

Sitting at the large kitchen table with Gemma and Tara by her side, Sutton had been staring at her coffee, silently praying that Sebastian wouldn't harm her daughter.

"Sweetie, they will find her." Gemma's voice came through to her, but she couldn't form any sort of words to speak.

It didn't help matters that she and Happy had not spoken to each other since Sutton had arrived earlier that afternoon when she realized something was extremely wrong over the phone.

Finally having enough of holding the coffee cup, Sutton pushed her chair out and stood up from the table, and she knew that all eyes were on her as she made her way through the kitchen and disappeared down the hall to head upstairs with Gemma and Tara following a few short minutes later.

 **-SOA-**

Happy's dark eyes were glued to Sutton as she disappeared up the stairs, most likely going to their daughters room, and hated the fact that he couldn't go after her. He had never hated himself more than he did that day. If he hadn't been injured, Sebastian wouldn't of stood a chance at taking Penelope, or even getting an upper hand on him. He was even furious with Rat, who was at the club being ordered around by Piney for the mistake of falling asleep on his steak out.

"Anything?" Happy rasped out lowly, as he stood up with the help of his crutches.

"Juice is checking the road cameras. Thinks he switched cars or something, there's no jeep that's been spotted anywhere." Bobby explained, "We'll find her brother."

Happy gave a nod and headed out to the front porch to smoke a cigarette, hating the fact that he couldn't even ride or drive to find the son of a bitch who took his daughter.

 **-SOA-**

Sutton had found a small amount of peace being in Penelope's room, since the room smelled of her little girl, but at the same time, it made her heart ache. She was thankful that Tara and Gemma were sticking by her side, but wasn't forcing her to speak, or make small talk.

As Sutton clung to her daughter's favorite blanket, she was startled by her cell phone ringing in the pocket of her caridigan sweater, causing her to furrow her eyebrows. She had decided to let it ring through to voicemail, assuming that it was her parents wanting to facetime their grand-daughter, but pulled the cell phone out of her pocket when it started ringing again.

Seeing the unknown number pop up, Sutton looked to Tara and Gemma, "It's him..." Sutton whispered, and watched as Gemma was getting ready to call for the men, "Wait." Sutton ordered the Queen, getting narrowed eyes on her in return, "Just wait."

Taking a shaky breath, Sutton answered the phone, "H..Hello?" Sutton spoke quietly, with her eyes closed tightly so she wouldn't break down.

"Do you remember when we talked about having kids?" Sebastian's voice came through the speaker, causing a chill to go down Sutton's spine, "She's a spitting image of you baby..."

"Sebastian, where are you?" Sutton questioned, trying to remain calm as her heart beat quickened.

"What does he have that I don't have?" Sebastian questioned, "He is no good for you Sutton, he's no good for this little girl." Sebastian added, "We can still be a family Sutton, just come to me, and we can leave this town and start over somewhere new. Just you, me, and our baby girl."

Tara instantly shook her head no, while Gemma was eyeing Sutton, silently letting her know that she was proud of the way she was handling the phone call. But it didn't stop the tears from falling down the brunette's cheeks, and knew that she had to think of something so Penelope wouldn't get hurt.

"Y..You're right. He is no good for me." Sutton spoke lowly, taking a moment to clear her voice, "I miss you Sebastian, and I miss us. Tell me where you are so we can be together. As a family. I don't want to live in this town anymore, I want out." Sutton held her breath, hoping that the man on the other end of the phone believed her.

"If I tell you were we are, I don't want any games Sutton. I won't let any of us walk out alive..." Sebastian warned, and Sutton knew that he was being serious.

"You have my word Sebastian." Sutton stated truthfully.

Sutton listened as Sebastian gave her a riddle to figure out from when they were together, and had talked about traveling to different places around the United States, and wasn't surprised to figure out that the town was just about an hour drive from Charming.

"I will be there as soon as I can." Sutton spoke lowly, and heard Sebastian say that he loved her, "I love you too..." Sutton cringed at the words, and hung up the phone to see Gemma and Tara staring at her.

"You can't be serious Sutton. He will kill you." Tara shook her head.

"He won't have a chance." Gemma stated, moving to get into her purse that she had laid near the door and pulled out a hand gun, and a small switch blade, "He is so jaded by her, he doesn't realize what kind of people she is around now." Gemma added.

"Happy will never go for this." Tara commented as Sutton stood up from the chair.

"That's why you aren't telling him." Sutton stated as she walked out of the room and into her bedroom to get changed into something she could move in, especially if she had to run.

Gemma and Tara watched as Sutton changed out of her jeans and into a pair of jean shorts, and put on her running shoes, "Give me a half hour head start, then tell them." Sutton explained tucking the switch blade into the pocket of her shorts.

"Take my car, they will see you start yours up." Gemma stated, digging out her keys and tossing them to her.

"You can't be serious! She will get herself killed." Tara protested as Sutton switched her caridigan for a black zip up hoodie.

Sutton glared to the fellow doctor, "I will do whatever it takes to bring my daughter back home." Sutton snapped and quickly left the bedroom.

 **-SOA-**

Happy had noticed that Tara and Gemma had came back downstairs a short while later, but Sutton hadn't returned, causing him to raise an eyebrow. He had gotten up from the chair he was sitting in and headed to the kitchen for a bottle of water, when he noticed Tara and Gemma arguing quietly, and stopping when he entered the kitchen.

"What?" Happy questioned with annoyance, and noticed the look Gemma had shot to Tara, "Where is Sutton?" Happy's dark orbs narrowed at the two women.

Tara instantly caved, "She went to meet Sebastian."

"Bitch..." Gemma grumbled.

"She what?!" Happy slammed the water bottle down, "Where the fuck is she?!" Happy shouted.

Gemma quickly explained that Sebastian had called her, wanting her to leave with him and Penelope, and she had agreed to meet him about an hour away, and tried to explain that she had given Sutton her gun and knife so she was armed, but he had heard enough.

There were no amount of words that could describe how pissed Happy was that Sutton had ran off to meet the man without telling him, and quickly relayed the message to the club members to think of a plan so Sutton didn't get herself killed.

"If he knows you guys are coming, he will kill her and Penelope." Gemma spoke up, "Don't give me that look, I would do the exact same thing if it were my child." Gemma snapped to Happy.

"We take the van." Clay ordered, rubbing a hand down his face, "We wait to see if Sutton can get Penelope out of harms way, then we go in." Clay explained with everyone but Happy agreeing, which started an arguement.

"We can discuss this in the van fellas, don't want Sutton with this sick fuck longer than she needs to be." Tig stated, causing everyone to head for the front door.

Once Happy was in the van, he had pulled out his cell phone in order to get ahold of Sutton and growled when it went to voicemail, but he ended the call and tried again, and breathed out when she answered.

"I have to do this." Sutton answered, "She is our daughter, and I will do whatever it takes to get her back."

"I'm not going to stop you..." Happy spoke lowly, "But I swear to God Sutton, you be fucking careful. You get our girl and you get the fuck out of there." Happy added, he could tell that she was extremely nervous, but knew that she could keep it together long enough to get their daughter out of harms way.

"How far behind are you?" Sutton questioned.

"About ten minutes." Happy explained, "When you get there, you get P and you get out and we will go in to handle the rest."

"Give me ten minutes once I get there." Sutton breathed out, "Hap..."

"I know girl, I know." Happy breathed out, "I love you."

"I love you too..." Sutton ended the phone call and focused on driving, knowing that the next hour was going to be filled with some intense nerves settling into her stomach.

 **-SOA-**

Sutton wasn't surprised that Sebastian had her pull over when she had gotten a few blocks away from the log cabin he was at, so he could FaceTime her, to make sure that she was in fact alone and had no one following her. She had turned on the over head light to show the entire car, and she had even gotten out of the car to prove that no one was behind her or in front of her on the road.

Once he had believed her, he ended the FaceTime call, and she had quickly called Happy to tell him to not follow her into the drive.

"We know what we're doing Sutton." Happy stated, "You focus on getting you and P out of there."

"Hap..." Sutton spoke with a shaky breath.

"I promise you, we are not even two hundred yards behind you." Happy stated, "We have the headlights off."

Sutton wiped her cheeks quickly, "If anything happens..."

"Nothing is going to happen. There is nine of us, one of him."

Sutton breathed out, "Okay, I'm about there. Give me ten minutes."

"Be careful..."

 **-SOA-**

Pulling up to the log cabin, Sutton was thankful she had put the gun in her purse under the seat and had decided to use the knife instead to not scare Penelope, if she needed to defend herself.

Looking at the cabin, it looked oddly familiar but she couldn't place it right away, and then she realized that they had thought about taking a vacation to the town, and had looked through different cabins near a lake. Parking the car, Sutton wiped her hands on her jeans and unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the large SUV, and looked around the dark woods.

Seeing a shadow in the window, Sutton found herself walking towards the porch, only for the front door to be cracked open, and Sebestian stepped out.

"Sutton..."

Sutton felt a shiver down her spine, as the dark haired man approached her as he glanced around the large area, and quickly closed the distance and wrapped his arms around her.

Happy watched as Sutton was pulled into a hug, and then watched as the man cupped the curve of Sutton's neck, and crashed his lips to hers for what seemed like forever, and then lead her into the home.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N:** As usual, I do not own any of the SOA characters that will appear through out this story. Thank you for taking the time to read this story.

Chapter 36 **\- Perfect Guy**

Walking into the log cabin, Sutton was caught off guard by the living room looking like her old apartment. It was furnished, along with several different pictures from when they were together, and then she noticed the pack and play in the corner and spotted Penelope.

"P..." Sutton breathed out, rushing to the corner of the living room where it was set up, and saw the little girl sound asleep, and she quickly reached to pick her daughter up and held her close, breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Do you like what I did to the place?" Sebastian questioned as he approached, "I've been working on it for a while, but we can move back to Maine, and start over fresh." Sebastian smiled down to Sutton, who was shaking slightly at the closeness.

"Yeah..." Sutton forced a smile, "I forgot about some of the pictures." Sutton forced a conversation and quickly saw a picture on the fireplace, "Where was that one taken again?" Sutton questioned, hoping that Sebastian would turn his back on her, but he wrapped his arms around her and Penelope, causing her to tense for a moment.

Sebastian chuckled, "Sweetie, you have no reason to be nervous. I'm not going to hurt you.." He spoke, kissing her head, "Why don't you put her back down, and we can spend some time together?" Sebastian questioned, running a hand up and down Sutton's back.

Sutton's mouth went dry, but she nodded her head and moved to put Penelope in the pack and play, making sure that the little girl was still asleep, and then grabbed Sebastian's hand to move him away from her daughter, and towards the large bed across the room.

"God, I've missed you..." Sebastian whispered, cupping both of Sutton's cheeks, towering over her small frame, causing her to look up at him for the first time in so long.

"Me too.." Sutton gave him a soft smile, as he leaned down to kiss her.

The brunette had to force herself to not throw up at a different man touching her, one who wasn't Happy, and tried to think of her boyfriend, but it wasn't helping. She felt Sebastian deepen the kiss and pull her closer to his body, and she knew that she wasn't going to let it get further as she slipped a hand around his back with one hand.

She had cracked one eye open to see if his eyes were closed, and reached into her pocket slowly, and pulled out the switch blade that Gemma had given her, and deepened the kiss even more, and moved her had quick enough to avoid hitting his hands when he reached for her butt to lift her up to wrap her legs around his waist.

Her small hand had a death grip on the knife as he turned them around and moved to the bed, and the moment her back hit the mattress, Sutton gripped his hair to make it seem like she was into the kiss, and hit the small button of the blade to open it up.

"What was that?" Sebastian pulled away for a brief second.

"Probably just the baby..." Sutton breathed out, and pulling him back for a kiss.

The moment Sebastian's hands went to her hips, she locked her ankles around his waist, and quickly stabbed him in the side of the neck with the knife, causing him to push back, and stare at her in shock as blood began pouring out slowly. Sutton gasped the moment Sebastian's hands went around her neck and squeezed, causing her to dig the knife deeper, making sure that her ankles were still locked around him so he couldn't move off of the bed.

Squeezing her eyes shut tightly, Sutton felt the tears began to pour as she felt his hands around her neck begin to go limp, and a few moments later, he fell on top of her, causing her to unlock her ankles, and then heard the door get kicked in, which had woken up Penelope.

"Jesus Christ..."

Happy heard everyone cursing lowly, and the sound of Penelope's cries had him silently freaking out as he made his way into the house with the help of his crutches, and began panicking when he didn't hear Sutton's voice.

"Sutton?" Happy barked out, moving around the men, his dark eyes landing on Kozik who had his crying daughter in his arms, and then quickly scanned the room for his girlfriend, and saw Jax and Opie moving something off the bed.

He felt his heart beat quicken, his stomach rolling with knots, and breathed out a sigh of relief to see Sutton on the bed.

Quickly moving to the bed, Happy saw Sutton's skin and white tank top covered in blood, and some of her neck, "You hurt?" Happy questioned, pulling the brunette up the best he could and she began to shake her head no.

Happy's large hand cupped her cheek, and looked into her eyes, "Let's get you out of here." Happy spoke lowly, and held onto her hand as she stood up, and began trying to get the blood off of her skin. Happy watched as she quickly moved past him and into the small bathroom, and braced her hands against the small sink as she turned the water on.

Letting out a sigh, the tattooed man decided to give Sutton a minute to herself, and he moved to hold his daughter who was reaching for him. The moment the little girl was in his arms, he held her tight against him, and kissed her forehead, and then examined her to make sure that she wasn't hurt.

"What happens now?" Sutton questioned walking out of the small bathroom with her white tank top in her hands, and her black zip up hoodie zipped up on her.

"We can either call it in since the cops know about it. You won't get charged for anything since it was self denfese, or we can take care of it." Clay explained, causing Sutton to glance to Happy for a brief second.

The Tacoma killer knew that if she had let the club handle it, she would be extremely worried about the cops finding out, and he knew that this entire thing would mess with her head, and decided to speak for her.

"Call Unser." Happy rasped out, "Let him handle this."

Sutton narrrowed her eyes at the tattooed man, who had barely spoken to her since he had gotten to the cabin, and moved across the room to get their daughter from his arms, and wrapped her arms around Penelope so she wouldn't see Sebastian's body as she walked out of the cabin and onto the porch.

 **-SOA-**

Once Sutton had spoke to the officers and had given her statement on what had happened, Wayne Unser had explained that it was indeed self defense, since he could see the worry in her eyes. Thankfully, David Hale had told Wayne about the restraining order when she had first arrived in Charming, and was able to prove that Sebastian had a history of stalking Sutton in her home town, and it helped her case that Penelope had been taken.

When they had arrived back home, Sutton had walked up the stairs with Penelope, leaving Happy to make it up the stairs on his own, and by the time he had made it to the bedroom, Sutton was in the shower, while Penelope was sound asleep on the large bed, protected by pillows and Vito.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Happy decided to make his way into the large bathroom to see Sutton standing in the shower.

"We need to talk..." Happy spoke out, watching Sutton's head drop for a moment.

"Not now Hap."

"No, we're going to talk now damnit." Happy growled, and watched as the brunette turned the shower off, and rung out her wet hair, then grabbed a towel for her body, and then one for her hair.

Stepping out of the shower, Sutton moved past Happy, but he had stopped her, "Want to explain to me why you left to meet him without telling me?" Happy questioned, a hand on her upper arm.

"I did what I had to do in order to get my daughter back." Sutton stated.

"Our daughter Sutton." Happy growled, "You wouldn't of have to do that shit if you would of just told me about him calling you. Instead, I had to find out through Gemma and Tara that you fucking took off."

Sutton rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't of had to do anything if you would have kept your mouth shut when he called! Hell, I wouldn't of had to do anything if you would of protected our daughter!" Sutton growled back.

Happy didn't realize that he had back handed Sutton's mouth, until her big bright blue eyes turned grey, tears instantly built in her eyes, and a small amount of blood forming on her bottom lip, "Oh God..." Happy rasped out, "I...I didn't..." Happy couldn't believe he had just hurt Sutton, as she backed away from him trying to touch her.

"I'm sorry..." Happy spoke honestly, as he watched Sutton quickly walk past him and headed into the bedroom, and he realized that he had screwed up and wasn't sure if he would be able to come back from it, causing him to throw his crutches across the bathroom.

Giving himself a few minutes to cool down, he knew that he didn't mean to smack the brunette, but with his emotions running high, he couldn't stop himself from it. It was like his brain wasn't registering with what his body was doing. It didn't help that he had been pissed with himself that he couldn't protect Penelope, it didn't help that he had spent almost 10 hours worried about his daughter's safety, and then Sutton's safety, and then having to worry about having surgery on his leg the next day.

Taking several deep breaths, Happy hobbled to get his crutches, and then headed into the bedroom to see Sutton dressed in yoga shorts and an oversized sweater, laying in the large bed, staring at their sleeping daughter with tears falling down her face.

"Sutton..." Happy frowned, "I'm so fucking sorry..." Happy whispered, making his way to the side of the bed she was laying on, "I didn't mean to..." Happy added, hating himself even more.

"Just...don't..." Sutton whispered out, wiping her cheeks, not even wanting to speak to the tattooed man at this point.

 **A/N: Thoughts? Emotions running a little why, don't ya say?**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows. You are all awesome! Also, thank you for taking the time to read this story. It means the world to me. As always, I do not own any of the SOA characters that will appear through out this story.

* **Also, if you haven't already, go check out my new Happy/OC story called _One Call Away_ and let me know what you think. Thanks!**

Chapter 37 **\- Perfect Guy**

Sitting in the waiting room of Saint Thomas, Sutton was sure that she had the world's biggest headache. She managed to get about an hours worth of sleep once Happy had made his way downstairs to give her space, since she would not speak to him. The truth had been, she didn't even want to be around the man, but she couldn't leave him to fend for himself after his surgery.

Since she didn't want Penelope sitting around the hospital for the few hours that she would be in surgery, Sutton had Tara baby sit the little girl at their home, while she went to Saint Thomas for Happy.

"What the hell happened to your face?" Hearing an unfamiliar voice, Sutton blinked away her daze to see the concern look of Opie Winston and Tig Trager.

Sutton wasn't even sure what to say, so she just shook her head, and hoped that neither man would continue to question her, but knew the moment Tig shook his head and stormed off, Opie bent down in front of her.

"It wasn't like that last night at the cabin." Opie spoke lowly, gripping her chin to examine the busted lip and lightly bruised cheek.

"I'm fine Opie." Sutton snapped lightly, pulling her chin away from him.

"Yeah, and I'm not a criminal biker." Opie scoffed, "He do this?" Opie questioned.

Sutton breathed out a frustrated sigh, "I don't want to talk about it. Please..." Sutton nearly begged, not even wanting to think about the events of last night, especially with Happy.

Opie shook his head, and pushed himself up and sat across from her in the waiting room, and looked to the brunette in front of him for a moment, before they both heard arguing coming from one of the hospital rooms, causing them to furrow their eyebrows.

"Is that Happy?" Sutton narrowed her eyes, not being able to fully hear the man's voice who was shouting, and then definitely recognized Tig's voice, causing her and Opie to immediately stand up and rush out of the waiting room, and went straight to the tattooed man's hospital room.

"Holy shit." Opie breathed out the moment he got to the door, to see Tig and Happy both fighting around in the room, and two nurses shouting at them to stop.

Sutton watched silently as Opie rushed into the room to pull Tig and Happy apart, and watched as security guards pushed her aside to enter the room, to drag Tig away from the tattooed man.

"You ever touch her again, I will fucking kill you!" Tig pointed a finger towards Happy who was glaring at the crazy haired man as he was being pushed out of the room.

Sutton watched as Happy's dark orbs landed on her as he was helped to the bed, and had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep her emotions in check, "If there are any more outbursts like that, we will ban everyone from the hospital." A nurse threatened to Sutton walking out the door, causing Sutton to roll her eyes.

Happy watched as Opie walked up to Sutton and whispered something to her, and then watched the brunette nod her head in return, and then closed the distance from the door to the hospital bed.

"Try not to get into any more fights. I don't want to be here all day." Sutton stated, avoiding eye contact with the man, but making sure that he didn't have any cuts from Tig.

"Sutton..." Happy rasped out, grabbing her hand, but felt her pull away from him.

Without a word, Sutton backed away from the man, and turned on her heels and walked out of the room and headed straight for the nurses station to see an older woman that she had worked with before.

"Can you give him something to calm down?" Sutton questioned, "I can promise you that it will help him relax and there won't be anymore issues."

The older woman looked to Sutton but gave her a nod, "We are going to get him ready for surgery soon, so if you want to go in with him until we get him, it's fine, but we don't want any more outbursts."

Sutton gave the woman a nod, and turned to head back to Happy's room. When she looked to the tattooed man, she saw his eyes shut tightly and a few tears on his cheeks, and her heart broke a little bit for the man.

"They are going to give you something to calm down." Sutton stated sitting in the chair next to the bed, "You will be going down to surgery soon."

Happy blinked his eyes open, "Sutton, I'm so fucking sorry." Happy choked out lightly, "I should have never hit you."

Sutton knew that emotions were running high the night before, and knew that she had put the blame on him for not protecting their daughter, but she knew that if she didn't make some sort of impact after he hit her, then he would know that he could be easily forgiven. She knew that Happy was beside himself for what he had done, and that he would never intentionally hurt her, but she was devastated that he had done it.

"I shouldn't of said what I did, but that gave you no right to do what you did." Sutton started out, she took a breath, "Once the surgery is done, I'll stay at the house tonight and tomorrow, but I think it's best if we take some time apart." Sutton explained.

Happy's head snapped to her direction, feeling like the walls were closing in around him, "What? You're leaving me?" Happy questioned, "It was a mistake Sutton, I didn't mean to hit you..." Happy panicked slightly.

"Hap, I think we just need some time apart. I just...I need space to think." Sutton stated, and stopped when she saw a nurse walking in with something to help Happy calm down.

Sutton remained silent while the nurse was in the room, and when she had left, Sutton turned to look at Happy, "I love you Hap, and I think that this needs to happen. I'm not going to keep Penelope from you, but you need to realize what you did wasn't okay, and I need to make sure that I can trust you won't do it again." Sutton explained.

Happy shook his head, "I know it wasn't fucking okay Sutton."

Sutton crossed her arms over her chest and closed herself off some, and watched as the tattooed man's medicine began to kick in, causing him to start to doze off some.

"I love you Sutton..." Happy mumbled, his head rolling to the side to look at the brunette.

"I love you too Hap." Sutton spoke lowly back.

 **-SOA-**

Later that evening, Sutton and Happy were back at their home, with Penelope. Sutton had managed to get Happy to the couch where he would be staying for the night and most of the next day.

Since Happy had been sleeping off and on when they had gotten home, she was able to take Penelope to the grocery store with her while Kozik had decided to come over after the incident at the hospital with Tig.

Once she had returned home, she had decided to unload the groceries and get dinner started instead of bothering to wake up the tattooed man since she knew he was in pain from the surgery.

"You staying for dinner?" Sutton questioned to Kozik once he had walked into the kitchen for something to drink.

"I don't have to." Kozik spoke quietly, "But if you want me to, I can. I'm never going to turn down your cooking." Kozik added with a chuckle, causing Sutton to smile.

"You can stay. I'm making enough." Sutton commented as she cooked the chicken for Chicken Pesto Pasta.

Kozik leaned against the kitchen island and looked to Penelope who was sitting in her high chair watching her mother cook, "You doing okay kid?" Kozik questioned to the dark haired woman, and watched her freeze for a moment, "Noticed the busted lip, anything you want to talk about?"

"Not really." Sutton shrugged, "It was an accident." Sutton explained, "Emotions were running high last night, things were said that shouldn't have been..." Sutton commented lowly.

Kozik shook his head, knowing that Happy was beside himself not being able to stop Sebastian from taking Penelope, and then not being able to go after the man himself.

"You know, he loves you and Penelope more than anything in this world." Kozik spoke, "I have never seen him so torn up over something before. He hates himself for not being able to go after that fuck himself."

Sutton gave a nod in understanding, "Can you go try to wake him up, he needs to eat so he can take his medicine." Sutton commented.

Kozik paused for a moment, seeing that the woman was overly upset, and had every right to be, especially after the day she had yesterday, and having to take care of Happy after his surgery, "Yeah, alright." Kozik gave her a soft smile and headed out of the kitchen.

Sutton let out a sigh and focused on the meal in front of her, while stealing glances to Penelope who was banging a pair of toy keys against her high chair, "I know baby girl..." Sutton smiled to the little girl who began to babble.

Once the pasta was done cooking, Sutton drained the noodles and then put them into the pan with the pesto sauce and chicken, and let it warm up, and decided to set the table for them while Kozik was getting Happy awake.

 **-SOA-**

Sitting at the kitchen table, Sutton wasn't surprised that Happy wanted to get up and eat in there with her and Penelope instead of eating in the living room. Since Sutton didn't want him moving around, she told him that she didn't want him in the kitchen, which was partly true.

"It's not like you can't see me Hap. I'm sitting in your eye sight." Sutton stated after hearing Happy complain some.

"It's not so wrong that I want to sit with my family to eat dinner." Happy growled lowly, causing Sutton to roll her eyes with a heavy sigh escaping her mouth.

"Hap, man, she's had a rough day, cut her some slack." Kozik commented lowly as he ate some of his food.

"Don't tell me what to do with my old lady." Happy snapped, and that's when Sutton realized that the pain medicine was making Happy less than happy.

"Okay, that's enough." Sutton stood up from the kitchen table, and then grabbed her bowl and put it in the sink and then retrieved Penelope from her seat, and walked out to the hallway and headed upstairs.

Sutton was aware of Happy calling her name, but she had decided to ignore him, and headed to Penelope's room to get her pajamas, and wasn't surprised that Vito had trotted into the room a few moments later.

"Let's give P her bath, shall we?" Sutton cooed to the little dog, and headed to the large bedroom to let Penelope take a bath in her large tub.

Once Penelope was in the bath, and she had gotten herself situated on the bathroom floor, Sutton decided to add a little bit of bubbles to the bath for Penelope to play with, and dumped a few of her bath toys into the tub for her.

"Sutton? Babe?" Happy's voice rang out causing Sutton to furrow her eyebrows, and listened closely to hear the tattooed man entering their bedroom.

"In the bathroom." Sutton sighed, then looked to their daughter, "Daddy can't just sit, can he?" Sutton questioned to the babbling little girl.

"How's she doing?" Happy questioned, referring to the little girl as he carefully sat on the wooden bench that was near the bath tub.

"She's fine." Sutton stated, "What are you doing up here? You need to be laying down."

"Been laying all day, wanted to see how you two were." Happy commented, "I've been a real asshole today, it's these damn pain meds. Hate them." Happy added.

"No kidding." Sutton mumbled, "I think tomorrow, I am going to take P with me to do some shopping out of town." Sutton added, seeing Happy tense some, "Don't give me that look Hap, you know that I think we need to take a couple of days apart."

"Where are you going?" Happy questioned, running a hand down his face.

"Don't know for sure. Might go see mom and dad since our trip got cut short." Sutton commented, "Figure it would be a decent time to visit since the lodge is getting ready to close."

"You're going to take our daugther to Colorado because you're pissed at me?" Happy questioned, quickly panicking.

"It's not even like that Hap. I'm only going to be gone for a few days, maybe a week tops." Sutton stated, "Besides, you need time to think about what you did, and truthfully, I don't even want to be around you while your like this."

Happy shook his head, knowing that he couldn't talk her out of this, and knew that she needed time away, "You're coming back though, right?" Happy questioned quietly.

"Of course I'm coming back. It's just for a few days." Sutton spoke honestly, "Just let me have this time to think, I don't want you showing up."

"I won't..." Happy frowned, staring at his girlfriend and seeing the hurt in her eyes, and hated himself for causing it, "I'm going to make this better babe, I'll do whatever it takes." Happy whispered lowly.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and follows, it means the world to me. I do not own any of the SOA characters that will appear through out this story. Also, if you haven't checked out the new Happy/OC story I had started, go give it a read, it's called **One Call Away** , let me know what you think. Thanks!

Chapter 38 **\- Perfect Guy**

Happy hated the fact that he couldn't keep Sutton from leaving, but he knew that she did need space, and some what understood that. It didn't help that the pain from surgery was too much to bare at times, and had to take pain medicine that made him extremely crabby, and he's snap at her without even meaning to.

Since Sutton and Penelope had left their home, taking Vito with them so Happy didn't have to worry about chasing the dog around, to keep him from destroying anything, and he hated the silence. He had some hope about his relationship due to the fact that Sutton had kissed him before leaving, and allowing him to spend a little bit of time with Penelope before leaving. It helped that the brunette had promised to text him to let him know that she and their daughter had arrived somewhere safely, since she wouldn't tell him exactly where they were going, because she didn't want him showing up, like he did last time.

He knew that regardless of what Sutton had said to him, he didn't need to smack her, and he regretted the instant he realized what he had done. He had promised her that he would never hurt her, and he ruined that. He knew that it would take a lot for her to forgive him for that, and hoped that they could work through it, because he didn't want to lose her or their daughter.

Two days had turned into a week, and the truth was, Happy was getting discouraged about them fixing their relationship. He had tried to FaceTime her a couple of times to see Penelope, and catch a glimpse of the brunette, but wasn't surprised that it went unanswered. He was thankful that the mother of his child did send a new picture of Penelope once a day, but wouldn't reply to text messages, causing him to grow frustrated as well.

Happy found himself glancing to the clock that hung on the living room wall and saw that it was going on eleven thirty at night, and he frowned, knowing that this had been the longest week of his life. Since he had slept most of the afternoon, he had been having trouble falling asleep that night, and decided to turn on the TV in hopes of finding something to watch to help pass the time.

Once he had made his way to the bathroom, and then the kitchen for something to drink, he had posted himself back on the couch, and noticed headlights entering his driveway, causing him to furrow his eyebrows.

Since Penelope wasn't wobbling around, he had decided to put his gun on the coffee table, and grabbed it, using his crutches to help him stand up, he made his way to the front door to see who his late night visitor was.

Narrowing his eyes out the window by the door, Happy saw the familiar black SUV parked, causing him to open the front door and head onto the porch to see Sutton getting out of the driver's seat, and then moved to the back seat to get Penelope out of the car seat.

His dark eyes scanned both of them, making sure that they were alright as they approached the front porch, and he noticed that Penelope was sound asleep.

"You guys okay?" Happy questioned lowly with concern written all over his face, because he wasn't expecting them to return.

"Yeah." Sutton flashed him a soft smile, "Let me get her to bed real quick. Vito's in the car, if you can get him." Sutton questioned.

"Yeah." Happy gave a nod, and watched the brunette disappear into the house.

Making his way carefully down the four steps, he headed for the back seat of the SUV and saw that Vito was sitting paitently to be let out, and grabbed his leash, and helped him out of the car, and made sure not to trip the dog with his crutches as he was trotting beside him.

Once Happy was in the home, he stood near the staircase, waiting on Sutton to return, and when she started to make her way down the stairs, Happy took in her appearence.

She had on short denim shorts, showing off her toned legs, and a black muscle tank top showing off her large chest slightly, and he noticed her skin was a little darker, but with a hint of red in it, and her face was make-up free, and she looked stunning.

Sutton stopped in front of Happy, and looked up to him, "How are you feeling?" Sutton questioned, referring to his knee.

"Okay." Happy shrugged his shoulders, "You?"

"I'm alright. Little tired." Sutton stated, "I need to get some stuff out of the car, but I was hoping we can talk, or it can wait until tomorrow?" Sutton questioned, and Happy took notice that her lip was healing well, and the bruising had gone away.

"Yeah, we can talk, can the stuff in the car wait?" Happy questioned quietly, trying to not show how nervous he was.

He watched as she looked out the door for a moment and then back at him, "Yeah, I can get it later." Sutton stated, going to close the door, and headed into the living room, allowing Happy to follow her.

Once they were sitting in the living room, Happy hated not being able to touch the woman, and hated her being so silent towards him, and watched as she looked around the large living room for a moment.

"How was the trip?" Happy rasped out, eyeing the brunette carefully, then watched as her eyes landed on him for a moment.

"It was alright." Sutton commented, "Went to a little place in Laguna Beach." Sutton added, "It was really nice."

Happy gave a nod, a little tug at his heart caused him to frown, because he had wanted to be with them when Penelope had seen the ocean for the first time, "P like the water?" Happy questioned.

"I didn't take her to see it. We stayed at this little place with a swimming pool that had a view of the mountains. Didn't think it'd be right to go without you." Sutton explained, "I'm not that big of an asshole Hap."

"Didn't say you were babe..." Happy sighed, not sure where the direction of this conversation was going.

Sutton was silent for a few moments, "Did a lot of thinking while we were there." Sutton started, seeing the tattooed man tense, "You know I love you right?" Sutton questioned, causing fear to take over Happy, but he remained silent as he gave her a nod.

"I thought about what it would be like without you, and if I left, what it would do to me, emotionally, then I thought about P, what it would do to her." Sutton sighed, getting up from the chair to move closer to Happy, and sat down beside him, causing him to turn to face her, "I thought about when you were locked up, and I hated it. I hated not being able to call you, text you, lay with you in bed at night..." Sutton explained, "If I were to walk out of this house and move on, I don't think I'd be truly happy."

"What are you saying?" Happy questioned, wanting her to get to the point.

"I'm saying that I want to be with you Hap. I want the good, the bad, all of it. I want us to fight, make up, to watch our daughter hit all of her milestones together." Sutton explained, and Happy let out a sigh of relief, "But...if you so much as ever lay a hand on me again, I will leave, and I will be taking Penelope with me. You lost that trust with me Hap, and it will be hard to get back."

Happy gave her a nod in understanding, letting her finish speaking, "I should not of put the blame on you about what happened to P. It wasn't really your fault, and I know that you would of done everything you could from stopping him, and I apologize for saying that." Sutton spoke calmly.

"I love you and P more than anything." Happy commented, "It kills me knowing that I couldn't do anything to save her from that piece of shit and I hate myself for laying a hand on you Sutton." Happy lowered his head for a moment, "This past week has been fucking hell without you two."

Sutton frowned seeing the man so vulnerable, and knew that she was apart of the reason why, and she wrapped her arms around him the best she could, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of made you feel this way, but you needed to know that it's not okay to hit me." Sutton mumbled, "I hated being away from you, P hated being away from you."

Happy wrapped a tattooed arm around her, and buried his face into the top of her head for a moment, "Missed you too." Happy mumbled against her dark hair, "But we need to talk about the stunt you pulled." Happy added quietly, feeling her nod her head, and pulled away from him.

Running a hand over his face, he thought about his words carefully before speaking, "Don't ever do something so wreckless again Sutton." Happy started out, "Did you even think about what could of happened to you if Tara didn't tell me? What could have happened to our daughter?" Happy questioned in a stern voice, "I could have lost the both of you."

"I know..." Sutton gave a nod, almost feeling like a child that was being scolded, "I just...I went into mama bear mode, and I did what I had to do in order to get Penelope back." Sutton frowned, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Damn right it was mama bear mode." Happy grumbled, "I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you...to Penelope." Happy shook his head, and allowed the brunette to hug him tight.

Happy breathed in the scent of Sutton's shampooed hair, and kissed her head, then nudged her with his chin, causing her to pull away and look up at him, allowing him to lean down to kiss her softly, "Let's go to bed..." Happy rasped lowly, resting his forehead against hers, and watched as she gave him a nod, and stood up, then held out a hand for him, so she could help the man up the stairs.

 **-SOA-**

The next afternoon, Sutton found herself in the backyard holding onto Penelope's little hands as they walked around the grass area trying to chase after Vito, who was chasing around a tennis ball while Happy had went to the doctor.

Sutton had tried to convince Happy to let her go with him, but he had decided to let her stay home with Penelope since the little girl would get bored quickly waiting around for the doctor to check out Happy's leg.

Hearing the familiar sound of a car engine, Sutton walked with Penelope holding her hand to the side gate to see Happy and Tig pulling into the driveway.

"Look baby, who is that?" Sutton smiled down to the little girl who had a huge grin appear on her face the moment Sutton opened the side gate, making sure Vito was a safe distance away, before shutting it behind them.

"Dadda!" Penelope practically slobbered seeing her father get out of the car, causing Sutton to glance his direction to see him smiling back at his daughter.

"Come here baby girl." Happy had used one crutch to walk with, while Tig walked along side him, and stopped a few feet away.

"Go to daddy baby." Sutton encouraged, knowing that the little girl was getting better at walking, "Come on..." Sutton grinned letting go of the little girls hand, allowing her to stand by herself, and her face scrunched causing the three adults to laugh.

"Come on P, I know you can do it..." Happy encouraged, watching his little girl take a couple of wobbly steps forwards, and then stopped and looked up to her mother.

"I got you..." Sutton whispered to her daughter with a smile, "Won't ever let you fall." Sutton added walking a few steps forward, allowing Penelope to mimick her.

Happy's heart swelled with pride watching Sutton encourage their daughter, and heard her whisper to the little girl, knowing that Sutton meant every word of it. Happy couldn't help but to chuckle the moment his daughter sat on her bottom, giving up on learning how to walk without assistance, causing Sutton to bend down and pick her up and headed towards him.

"Worth a shot, huh?" Happy chuckled as the little girl reached for him, causing him to lift her with one arm and held her close to his side.

"It's because she knows you'll carry her around everywhere if she asks you to." Sutton joked, "How'd the appointment go?"

"Fine. Go back in a couple days to get the stitches out, then start rehab for it." Happy explained as he watched Tig walk into the house, "Asshole just helps himself." Happy shook his head with a laugh.

"You might as well give him a spare key." Sutton joked.

"Absolutely not." Happy stated, "He would end up in trying to sleep between us like P does." Happy joked, as the couple began walking towards the front door.

"You hungry? I can make an early dinner." Sutton questioned, taking Penelope from Happy so he could make it up the porch stairs.

"We'll order take-out." Happy commented, "You doing okay?" Happy questioned quietly, referring to what had happened with Sebastian, since she hadn't talked about it.

Getting into the house, Sutton noticed that Tig had let Vito in and had made himself comfortable on the couch, causing her to sit Penelope on the floor near the living room, allowing the little girl to crawl into the room, then turned to look to Happy.

"Does it make me a bad person to say yeah? That I'm doing alright?" Sutton questioned, causing Happy to eye her carefully for a few moments.

"Nah. The shit he did to you, then taking P, I don't think it makes you a bad person." Happy stated honestly, knowing the difference between just killing someone to kill someone and then killing someone to defend yourself or people you loved, "Come on, let's have a family night." Happy added a few moments later, causing the brunette to grin at him.

 **-SOA-**

"I feel like I'm at a sleep over." Tig grumbled from the chair he was reclined in, while Happy and Sutton were on the couch with Penelope.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to stay. Besides, I fed you, the least you could do is keep your mouth shut during the movie." Sutton joked, causing Happy to chuckle, while Tig flipped her off.

"Watch the finger. We have wondering eyes." Happy glared to the man, then looked to his daughter who was staring directly at Tig.

"Like that is the worst thing she will ever witness." Tig chuckled, "Besides, with your mouth, she'll be picking up cuss words before she hits one."

"That's why you two are going to start watching what you say around the little ears." Sutton stated matter of factly, focusing on the movie that they were watching.

Happy noticed that the brunette was squinting a little at the tv causing him to furrow his eyebrows a little, "What's wrong with you?" Happy questioned to his girlfriend.

"Nothing, why?" Sutton questioned looking towards the tattooed man.

"You're squinting. Can't see the TV?" Happy questioned.

"I can see it..." Sutton mumbled, causing Happy to realize that she was having trouble seeing the TV screen, and knew that she had been complaining of headaches the past couple of months off and on.

"Maybe you should get your eyes checked out." Happy stated, knowing that he had the same issues before he had to get glasses for riding and a few simple things like watching TV, reading or drawing.

"I just had them checked right before I met you.." Sutton stated simply, causing Happy to chuckle.

"Suppose to get em' checked every year." Happy explained, watching the brunette lay down next to him with Penelope in her arms, sort of laying on his chest, and started to doze off, "I'll make you an appointment tomorrow. Better safe then sorry." Happy spoke lowly, and felt the woman let out sigh.

"Fine, whatever, pay attention to the movie or I'm kicking you and Tig out." Sutton joked, causing both men to laugh.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and follows. It means the world to me. As usual, I do not own any of the SOA characters that will appear through out this story.

Chapter 39 **\- Perfect Guy**

It had been about two weeks since Happy had forced Sutton to go to the eye doctor to get her eyes checked, and was a little disappointed to find out that she did need glasses. The brunette was slightly surprised how bad her vision had gotten, and silently scolded herself, even though she couldn't really control her eye sight.

After making a trip to the eye doctor to pick up her pair of black framed glasses, and contacts, she had headed home, and frowned when she put the glasses on her face, not sure if they looked decent on her.

"Whatcha think baby?" Sutton questioned to Penelope, as the little girl babbled at her, "Do they look funny?" Sutton added, smiled when Penelope laughed, then began to bang her stuffed animal on her.

"That's what I thought too." Sutton chuckled, tickling the little girls stomach as a cartoon was playing lowly on the TV in the living room, "Your daddy should be back soon." Sutton commented, glancing at the clock seeing that Happy should be back from rehab soon.

Sutton was thankful that Happy and her were doing a little better after their talk after she had returned from her trip with Penelope. Of course, in the back of her mind, she was still a little upset about how everything played out, but she knew that Happy had been extremely upset for hurting her. Hell, she had been upset for speaking to him the way she did, causing him to lose it for a moment.

She was also grateful that Happy wasn't in as much pain, and had stopped taking the pain medicine that was given to him, which had helped him calm down and made him less snappy.

"Who's coming in the door baby?" Sutton questioned to Penelope, seeing the little girl perk up and glance to the front door, "That daddy?" Sutton questioned, knowing it was the tattooed man, and noticed he didn't have his crutches with him as he walked into the foyer.

"Hey..." Happy stopped seeing his girlfriend sitting up on the couch, and stopped to see the glasses, and smirked, "Damn baby..." Happy grinned for a moment causing Sutton to raise an eyebrow.

"What?" Sutton questioned, and watched as he made his way to her slowly, and leaned down to kiss her.

"Like the glasses." Happy rasped out, pulling away from her lips.

"Apparently..." Sutton laughed, "How'd the rehab go?" Sutton questioned.

"Well." Happy sat down next to her, and wrapped an arm around her, then held out his hand for Penelope to take so she could crawl to him across Sutton, "Don't have to use the crutches anymore. Do have to use the brace for a while, so I'll be wabbling around for a bit."

"Better than having to worry about you throwing your crutches at people." Sutton joked, and noticed the little girl yawning as she buried her face into her father's chest, "I should probably try to put her down for a nap." Sutton stated.

Happy gave a nod, "I'll go with you. I want spend some time with momma." Happy stated, letting Sutton take Penelope, and then stood up.

 **-SOA-**

Once Penelope had been put in her crib for her afternoon nap, Sutton squealed lightly when Happy used one arm to lift her over his shoulder, and carefully carried her into their large bedroom.

"Hap...what are you doing?" Sutton questioned as Happy sat her on her feet, and held her body close to him, as his lips were hitting different parts of her skin, causing her head to get clouded.

"I miss you..." Happy spoke lowly with lust filling his voice, nipping at her skin on her neck.

"Oh yeah?" Sutton mumbled, decided to reach for the man's t-shirt and lifted it up, allowing him to pull back to throw the material onto the floor.

"How?" Happy questioned, since he couldn't really take the brace on his leg off, as he felt Sutton's lips go to his chest, causing him to close his eyes for a moment.

The tattooed man felt Sutton's lips slowly work down his chest and then his stomach, and felt her small hand on his growing erection through his jeans, and the moment her lips hit his belt, she pulled away, causing him to growl, and glanced down to the brunette to see her reaching for his belt.

"Want you on the bed..." Sutton stated, as she unbuckled his belt, and then unbuttoned his pants, and then unzipped them, pushing them down a little, causing him to furrow his eyebrows, "Now..." Sutton pulled away, causing him to frown, but moved towards the bed.

Once he was in the bed, his dark eyes were glued to Sutton, scanning her toned legs that were exposed by the shorts she was wearing, and then to the swells of her breasts that were poking out of the tank top she was wearing, with her dark hair pushed to the side, as she licked her plump lips.

Happy growled lowly, watching the woman stand at the edge of the bed as she slowly pulled the hem of her shirt up, exposing her toned tan stomach, and then watched as she exposed her white laced bra, and tossed the tank top to him, causing him to throw it to the ground. He watched as the brunette turned around with her back facing him and wiggled her hips a little as she unbuttoned her shorts, and pushed them down her hips slightly, exposing the matching lace panties, causing him to push his jeans and boxers down, exposing himself, as he took his member into his hand as she bent over to remove her shorts, and began to stroke himself lightly.

Once Sutton had turned around, Happy watched as her small hands roamed her body slowly, and then pulled the straps down from her bra, and reached for the hook in back, and unclasped the material, and let the material fall, exposing her large breasts.

Happy licked his lips as he stroked himself, watching the woman in front of him tuck her fingers into the band of her panties and shimmied them down a little, and smirked to him, "Take them off..." Happy demanded, since it had been a couple of weeks since he had been intimate with her.

Sutton's smirk grew bigger as she pushed the laced material the rest of the way down allowing Happy to get a full view of her naked body before slowly crawling up the bed towards him, careful of the large brace on his leg.

Once the woman was straddling his leg, she pushed Happy's hand away from his large thick member, and brushed her breasts against it as she placed a few kisses on his stomach, and nipped at his skin, as she made her way up to his lips, to pull him into a heated kiss for a moment, then made her way back down his chest, and stomach.

The moment Sutton took Happy's member into his mouth, he moaned out, closing his eyes at the sensation, as she began to slowly work his member, "Jesus Christ..." Happy opened his eyes to see her take all of him into his mouth, with her eyes locked on him, and her small hand working what was left of him.

Reaching for her hair, Happy held it out of the way as he watched the woman please him, causing him to grow even harder. Once she had come up for air for a moment, Happy had tried to get her to straddle him, but she returned to his member, and began working him again.

"Sutton..." Happy growled several moments later, as he thrusted his hips lightly, and knew that if she had kept it up, he wouldn't be able to please her, so he had pulled her hair back, allowing her to let him go with a pop, and pulled her forward to him causing her to straddle him as her wet silk center rested against his length, "Ride me, now." Happy demanded, extremely worked up by the woman, and felt her wiggle her center against him as she bent down to pull him into a kiss.

Happy's large hands went to her breasts and plucked at her nipples a few times, when he felt her hand on his dick, and then felt the warmth of her, sinking down on him, causing him to roll his head back.

"Oh God..." Sutton moaned out, causing Happy's dark orbs to lock with the woman as his large hands went to her hips, "Feel so fucking good baby..." Sutton purred, as she began to slowly move her hips, as she braced her hands on Happy's chest.

Happy was in pure awe of the woman riding him, her movements slow and calculated, making sure that he was going as deep as he could, allowing the brunette to do the work, and felt her walls start to tighten several moments later, causing him to sit up, and wrap his tattooed arms around her.

"Cum for me baby." Happy rasped, taking a nipple into his mouth as he kept a large hand on her lower back, pushing her towards him, "Give it to me Sutton..." Happy nipped at her nipple, sending her over the edge as she rode him hard to hit the peak of her orgasm.

"Oh fuck, Happy..." Sutton moaned out, as she clawed as his shoulders she was holding onto, and felt Happy's large hand go to her ass cheek, and felt his finger tracing her back exit, sending her body into a shiver of another intense orgasm quickly, "Oh god baby..." Sutton threw her head back, causing Happy to lose himself with the sensation, and felt his balls tighten quickly, causing himself to explode inside of her, as she held onto his neck, with his face between her breasts.

Once they had both reached their climaxes, Happy held the woman close to him as she laid her forehead against his chest as a large hand ran up and down her back lightly, "We ain't ever going that long without sex again..." Happy stated matter of factly, causing Sutton to laugh.

"It was just the glasses that did it for you." Sutton joked, causing Happy to laugh a little.

"You do it for me all the time." Happy stated truthfully, and they both laughed hearing their little girl babbling over the baby monitor, and Happy silently thought to himself that he was grateful that they were able to work through their issues, and knew he would do everything in his power to keep the two brunettes in his life.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and follows! You all are awesome! Also, I do not own any of the SOA characters that will appear through out this story. I also want to state that I will use some SOA storylines, along with mine own in the next several chapters, so some things make seem familiar.

Chapter 40 **\- Perfect Guy**

It had been a couple of months since Happy and Sutton had worked out their issues after the Sebastian incident, and both of them had fallen back into their normal routines, which also meant that club things had started happening a lot more lately.

"Babe, how late are you going to be tonight?" Sutton questioned quietly, wrapping her arms around the tattooed man's waist as she rested her forehead against his back.

"Not sure." Happy sighed, knowing that they were both having issues with not being able to spend a lot of time together, especially since Happy's club schedule conflicted with Penelope's awake time, "I'll try to make it an early night." Happy added, turning around to face her, once he had buckled his belt, and saw the small trace of sadness in her eyes.

"What are you going to do?" Happy questioned lowly, watching the short brunette shrug her shoulders.

"Might get started on planning P's birthday." Sutton explained, "Not like I don't have enough time on my hands."

Happy narrowed his eyes at her for a brief moment, "We talked about this..." Happy sighed with frustration, "Now that I'm out, you don't have to work Sutton. I don't want you to work, I want you here..." Happy added, feeling the brunette tense.

"Why? So you can just fuck me when you are here long enough, and take care of our daughter?" Sutton sneered lightly.

"Didn't mean it like that..." Happy frowned feeling the woman start to pull away from him, but he tightened his grip slightly, "You worked your ass off for fourteen months, you deserve a break."

"Yeah, well this break is making me lose my damn mind." Sutton pouted, "I can only do so much around here, I feel lazy."

Happy bent down and buried his face into the curve of her neck, "You're far from lazy..." Happy started to speak but was cut off by the sound of his prepaid phone ringing, causing Sutton to let out a small laugh, and removed herself from Happy's hold, allowing him to answer the call.

Happy's dark orbs stayed on the naked brunette as she headed straight for the closet and began to slip on a pair of panties, then a bra, and grabbed jeans and a tank top, and finished getting dressed without even giving him a second glance as she left the room.

"Yeah, be there in a minute." Happy spoke into the phone, shutting the flip phone, then shoving it into his pocket, and ran a hand over his face.

Walking out of the large bedroom, Happy made sure that he had the things he needed before popping his head in his daughter's nursery to see it empty, and knew that the two brunettes had went downstairs, causing him to head straight for the staircase.

Once he had gotten into the living room, he paused for a moment watching his girlfriend get their almost one year old daughter dressed for the day, "Gotta head out." Happy rasped, seeing Sutton's eyes glance to him for a moment, and gave him a nod, while Penelope began calling for her daddy. It broke his heart that he couldn't just spend all day with them, but he couldn't help it.

He approached the little girl and her mother, and bent down to kiss Sutton before picking up the little girl to hold her for a moment, "I'll do my best at getting back at a decent time." Happy stated lowly to Sutton, knowing that if he promised, she'd have his ass for lying.

"Take your time." Sutton commented, "Figured we will have a girls day." Sutton added, "Might go get some movies and stuff since it's not like we have family nights anymore."

Happy knew that the comment was a dig at him since he had missed most family nights that consisted of just spending time with each other, something they had tried to do at least once a week, but he had just been so busy with the club that he didn't even have time. It's not like he could tell his President that he couldn't make it due to the fact that his girlfriend wanted to cuddle on the couch and watch a movie with him.

"Sutton..."

"It's fine Hap, I know you have to do what you have to do, but it's just getting ridiculous."

Happy watched as the woman quickly wiped her eyes, causing him to crouch down in front of her, resting his weight on the balls of his feet, with Penelope standing between them patting at the couch.

"What's wrong?" Happy questioned, "Besides not spending time together."

"I just..." Sutton paused for a moment, "I don't have any friends here Hap. I mean, I have you, Tig, Koz, but you three are tied up with the club, and then Tara, she's being all stand off-ish, won't return calls or texts, and you won't let me go to the club house..." Sutton explained quietly, "I'm lonely Hap. I mean, I have P, but an adult conversation would be nice sometimes."

Happy reached to cup her cheek and wiped a tear away, "I don't want you at the club house because I want you two out of the club drama, don't want you two being tied back to us." Happy explained, "Shits been weird with Tara. Since Jax got back from Belfast, things have been weird between them, and her and Gemma are into it every other day." Happy added, feeling bad for the brunette because she didn't know that many people in Charming.

"It's fine Hap, I know why you don't want us there, and I'm okay with that." Sutton stated, "I'll be fine." Sutton gave him a smile that he didn't believe and knew it was forced.

"I'll try to be home for dinner." Happy stated, leaning forward to kiss the woman's lips, and then kissed Penelope's head, "I love you."

"Love you too." Sutton reached for Penelope's arms so Happy could stand up, and wasn't surprised when Penelope started to cry for her father, causing him to furrow his eyebrows, "Go Hap. She will be fine." Sutton picked up the crying girl, and Happy felt his heart shatter in his chest as he headed towards the front door, knowing that this was taking a toll on all of them.

 **-SOA-**

Later that night, as Happy parked his bike in the driveway, he saw that almost all of the lights in the home were off, and knew that Sutton and Penelope were in bed, due to the fact that it was going on one thirty in the morning.

He had been furious that he had to spend all evening with two prospects, trying to figure out which one of them had taken a brick of coke from their warehouse, and knew that Sutton was probably just as furious with him.

Once he had parked his bike, and made it into the large house, he had made sure to set the alarm before kicking off his boots by the front door, and then headed into the kitchen, not surprised that Sutton had a note on the small chalk board that hung on the fridge saying that there was left overs in the microwave.

Getting into the fridge, he spotted the Chinese food cartons and grabbed them to heat up, and noticed that she had made a trip to the grocery store sometime earlier that afternoon.

By the time the food had warmed up in the microwave, Happy was running on fumes as he scarfed down the food, and grabbed a bottle of water and headed upstairs to shower, and get into bed. He had walked into Penelope's nursery and headed for the crib and narrowed his eyes at the empty bed, causing him to head straight for his bedroom.

A small smile appeared on his face, seeing Sutton and Penelope in the large bed, with Vito laying with them, and wasn't surprised that the night stand lamp was on, along with Sutton's laptop on the bed next to her, with her glasses on sound asleep, and the TV playing on mute, causing him to chuckle lowly, as he made his way to her side of the bed.

Grabbing the laptop, Happy shut the screen and sat it on the shelf of the night stand, and then turned the lamp off, and covered both girls with a blanket that was laying at the end of the bed, and then headed towards the bathroom to shower.

Once he had used the restroom, and taken a shower, and put on a pair of boxers and sweatpants, Happy stood in front of the mirror brushing his teeth, when he noticed something on the counter.

Narrowing his eyes, Happy quickly realized that it was a pregnancy test after examining it for a moment, and felt his heart beat pick up slightly, then worried why Sutton wouldn't tell him that she thought she was pregnant.

Looking at the results, he had no idea what he was looking at. He couldn't figure out if it meant that she was pregnant or not, causing him to look around to see if there were directions somewhere in the bathroom.

Spitting out the toothpaste, Happy thought about waking the brunette to ask her, he knew that it would most likely wake Penelope up since she was in the large bed to, so he fought himself on finding out right then.

After turning the light to the bathroom off, Happy made his way back into the bedroom, and crawled into the large bed, with his mind going straight to the pregnancy test as he turned to face Sutton and Penelope.

Of course, since he had been out of prison, they hadn't discussed having any more children, since Penelope was their main focus. He had missed so much of Sutton's pregnancy, and the birth of their little girl, he had never thought about adding more children to their family. Before he had met Sutton, he didn't even think about a relationship, or even having children, but now that he had Sutton, his views were starting to change. Since he didn't want her to be associated with the club, he had been having a battle with himself on wanting her to get his crow tattooed on her. He was sure of one thing, that Sutton was it for him. Even if for some reason they were to ever split up, he wouldn't get into another relationship, or give his crow to anyone else, and just that thought alone had his stomach rolling with nerves.

Reaching over, Happy removed Sutton's glasses and put them on his night stand, and realized that he without a doubt wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, and knew that he had to start juggling his time better, because he didn't want to risk losing her.

"Hap?" Sutton mumbled in her sleep, turning to face him, and wrapped a small arm around their daughter.

"Yeah baby, I'm home." Happy answered back in a small voice, not wanting to wake neither of them, and smiled when she mumbled an 'I love you'.

He knew that if she were pregnant with their second child, that he would do everything in his power to make sure that he was around this time around, and he knew that if she wasn't, there would be a day that they were expecting their second baby, and he decided in that moment he was going to marry her one day.

 **A/N: So, do you guys think she is pregnant or not pregnant?**

 **I know, it's a small chapter, but I'm working on the upcoming chapters, let me know what you think. :)**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for the reviews on the last chapter. Truly appreciate it! As always, I do not own any of the SOA characters that will appear through out this story. Also, Happy Easter for those who celebrate. And, since my uploading has been in the afternoon, I am going ahead and posting this, and then waiting a day or so to get it back to morning updates. Thanks again!

Chapter 41 **\- Perfect Guy**

The next morning when Happy woke up, he was slightly surprised that Sutton was still sound asleep next to him, with Penelope practically laying on her mother, causing the tattooed man to let out a little laugh. Turning to his side to face the two brunettes, Happy's dark eyes scanned Sutton to see if there was a difference in her appearence.

"Stop staring..." Sutton mumbled, causing Happy to almost jump, and watched as she rolled to face him, with Penelope between them.

Seeing the smirk spreading across her face, Happy playfully glared at the woman, "How did you sleep?" Happy questioned quietly, making sure to not disturb their daughter.

"Pretty good. Was really tired." Sutton explained, "Went running, then the store, ended up going to the park for a little bit and then got some movies." Sutton added, noticing that Happy's dark eyes were glued to her, causing her to raise an eyebrow, "What?"

Happy stretched a little, then let out a yawn, "Anything you want to tell me?" Happy questioned, his eyes searching her face for any sort of sign on the results of the pregnancy test.

"Like what?" Sutton questioned, knowing what he was referring to, but decided to make him squirm, "Oh, I did get some of P's birthday planned." Sutton added, silently chuckling when she saw his eyes narrow.

"Oh yeah? How much that set us back?" Happy questioned.

"Not too much. Found a few deals on decorations and stuff." Sutton explained, feeling the little girl start to squirm a little, and knew that she was going to wake up soon.

"Sutton..." Happy warned, knowing what the brunette was doing.

Sutton laughed a little lightly, "I haven't been feeling the best, have a few symptoms, but I took the test and it was screwed up, so I have to go get another one." Sutton explained, and Happy frowned.

He didn't even realize that Sutton hadn't been feeling well, and knew that it was because he had been so busy with club business, "What do you mean symptoms? Why didn't you say anything?" Happy questioned.

"Didn't want you stressing out since you've been so busy, I guess." Sutton shrugged, sitting up and leaning her back against the headboard, "And I just haven't felt the best. I've been getting sick off and on in the mornings, sometimes after I eat. Just wanted to take a test to be sure."

"It doesn't matter how busy I am with the club babe, you can tell me this shit." Happy stated, "How you feeling this morning?" Happy questioned.

"I'm okay. I'm still kind of tired, but I'll be fine once I get up." Sutton stated, and watched as Happy got out from under the blanket, and sat on the edge of the bed, "What are you doing?" Sutton questioned.

"Gonna go get our girl a bottle, then go to the store and get you a test, then take the day off and spend it with you two." Happy stated, causing Sutton to furrow her eyebrows, but decided to remain silent as Happy made his way off the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

She had to admit that she wasn't really getting her hopes up on Happy staying home for the day, since he had been so busy with the sons for the past several weeks. He had tried a few times over the course of a month or two to take a day off, but Clay wasn't having it, or Jax would tell him that he was needed, but tried to promise that it wouldn't be a long night, but it never worked out that way.

When she had started feeling bad, she knew that there was a chance that she could be pregnant, because of the symptoms, but she personally didn't think it was the right time since everything was chaotic. It didn't help that Happy had missed so much time with Penelope when he was locked up, she didn't want to have her daughter feel neglected in any way, espcecially with a new baby involved. If she were pregnant, she knew that she would be happy about it, but she was definately scared since she had to go through her first one alone for the most part.

Hearing the man's heavy foot steps, Sutton looked up from their daughter to see Happy walking out of the bathroom fully dressed, "I'll go get the cup, then head out real quick. Need anything?" Happy questioned, and watched Sutton shake her head no.

 **-SOA-**

Once Happy had gotten back home from the store, he was silently nervous as he handed the pregnancy test over to Sutton and watched as she disappeared into the bathroom, allowing him to call Clay, and let him know that he couldn't make it in today.

He had been relieved to find out that he wasn't needed for the next couple of days, since he had a few guys from Tacoma coming down, and knew that he definitely needed a break.

"Babe?" Happy knocked on the bathroom door lightly, then checked the door handle to see that it was unlocked, and heard a faint 'come in', causing him to open the door, and step into the bathroom, not surprised that Penelope was playing in the bath tub.

"What's the verdict?" Happy questioned, glancing to Penelope to see her splashing around in the water.

"Gotta wait three minutes." Sutton laid the test down on the counter and headed to the bath tub and sat down on the floor, "You okay with this? I mean, if I am?" Sutton questioned.

"Yeah, of course." Happy didn't hesitate, "What about you?"

"Yeah. Kind of bad timing, but that seems to be our trend." Sutton joked with a little laugh.

"Bad timing?" Happy questioned, leaning against the counter near the sink, watching the brunette.

"I don't mean it in a bad way." Sutton started out, "I just mean because you're so busy with the club right now, and I guess, I'm kind of scared because of you getting sent away last time." Sutton confessed.

"Babe, I'm not getting sent away again." Happy stated, "This is a long ass three minutes." Happy sighed, causing Sutton to laugh a little.

"Tell me about it." Sutton stated, as she washed the little girl, and made sure that her dark brown hair was washed, "Daddy's impatient baby."

"Dada! Dada!" Penelope cheered, splashing in the water.

"Babe, can you hand me a towel?" Sutton questioned over her shower, pulling the drain out of the tub, and held out her hands for Penelope to take ahold of them, then helped the little girl stand up.

"Here, I'll get her." Happy stated, bending down to wrap the towel around the little girl, then lifted her out of the tub, and wrapped his arms around her, "Go look at that damn thing. See if it says anything." Happy stated as he pressed his lips to Penelope's forehead, smelling the baby shampoo.

Happy's dark eyes stayed on Sutton as she got up from the floor and pushed her hair back out of her face as she walked to the counter where the test was, knowing that she was just as nervous as he was. His eyes were glued to her soft flawless face, getting slightly annoyed that she wasn't giving anything away as she looked at the test.

"Mama's killin' me..." Happy stated to Penelope, and decided to walk over with their daughter in his arms to look at the test himself, and he grew silent for a moment before a large grin broke out on his face at the word, 'pregnant'.

Sutton quickly wiped her cheeks, causing a brief worry to ripple through Happy, but he had relaxed once he had saw her bright smile, "We're having a baby..." Sutton smiled, using her tip toes to reach up and kiss Happy.

"I love you." Happy rasped out, as their daughter buried her face into his chest for a moment.

"I love you too." Sutton smiled.

 **-SOA-**

Later that afternoon, once they had calmed down slightly over the excitement of expecting their second child, Sutton had showered, and then Happy, and then found themselves laying on the couch together with Penelope napping on Happy's chest, while Vito was laying at Sutton's feet.

"I think we should wait to say anything to my parents." Sutton explained, "I want to get an appointment, find out everything is okay, and wait until I'm out of the first trimester."

"Whatever you want to do baby." Happy spoke lowly, as Sutton's head was laying on his shoulder, with a tattooed arm wrapped arond her back, holding her close, "Start thinking about what you want for dinner, I can go get something or use the grill."

Sutton gave a nod, "Probably have you grill. Haven't used it since we bought it." Sutton chuckled, narrowing her eyes at the sound of a motorcycle pulling into the driveway, causing Happy to let out a sigh when he heard another bike pull in a few seconds later.

"I'll take her." Sutton spoke with an annoyed voice, causing Happy to frown, but moved the little girl off his chest, and onto Sutton's in order to answer the door.

Happy removed himself from the couch and headed across the living room and into the foyer to the front door and saw Tig and Jax approaching, causing him to let out a frustrated sigh seeing the Vice President, and decided to step outside.

"What's up?" Happy questioned, causing Tig to furrow his eyebrows, "P is sleep, Sutton doesn't feel the greatest." Happy explained.

"Hate to do this man, but we need you and Tig to go on a run." Jax stated.

"Can't you have someone else do it?" Happy questioned, running a hand over his face, knowing that he couldn't of asked at the worst possible time.

"Nah man, everyone is already busy at the warehouse." Jax stated, "If you want, I can talk to Sutton myself."

Happy shook his head, "I'll talk to her. When do we need to leave?" Happy questioned.

"Next hour." Tig commented, "We're taking the van."

Happy shook his head with frustration. He didn't want to leave his girlfriend and daughter after finding out about her being pregnant, and knew that she would be upset, and she had every right to be.

"Give me a few minutes. Gotta talk to Sutton." Happy stated, not bothering to wait on either man to answer, but headed back into the house and into the living room, and knew that the brunette was annoyed.

"Babe..." Happy sighed, moving to sit on the coffee table, seeing her eyes glance to him for a moment.

"What?"

"Have to go with Tig on a run." Happy stated, and he should of prepared himself for the murderous glare that she had given him, "I tried getting out of it, but I can't Sutton."

"Whatever Hap, just fucking go." Sutton scoffed, shaking her head, "So much for enjoying this time together huh?"

"Damnit babe..." Happy tried to think of how to fix this, but he wasn't sure what to even say or do, "I'm sorry." Happy wasn't surprised that the woman had rolled to her other side carefully, with her back facing him, as she held their daughter close.

Happy had decided to give the woman a moment, so he had headed upstairs to pack a bag for the run, and decided to just keep it simple as he headed back downstairs, and went back to the couch where Sutton was laying.

"Babe..." Happy bent down and kissed her temple, "I'm so fuckin' sorry."

"Just go." Sutton sniffled, turning her head further away from him.

"I love you." Happy whispered, feeling like shit as he kissed her head, and then his daughter's head, and headed out of the house, making sure to set the alarm system before leaving.

"You good brother?" Tig questioned quietly, and watched the Tacoma killer shake his head as he approached his bike, "What's going on?" Tig questioned, following the man to his bike with Jax eyeing them carefully.

"Found out this morning Sutton's pregnant. She's not feeling the best, and she's tired of being alone." Happy explained briefly, "Don't say shit though." Happy didn't bother waiting for his response as he started his bike, hoping that the run would be quick.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter, it is truly appreciated! Also, thank you for taking the time to read this story. If you haven't already, go check out my other Happy/OC story called **One Call Away**.

Note: To clear up confusion in later chapters, in this story it is June when Sutton find out she is pregnant, and Penelope was born in July, because truthfully I can't remember what I had set up originally.

Chapter 42 **\- Perfect Guy**

It had been a couple of days since Happy had went on his run and Sutton was beyond annoyed with the tattooed man. It didn't help that he had called her every hour to make sure that she was alright since the news of her pregnancy just a few days before. Since he had called her every hour, she had decided to make an appointment to see how far along she was at Happy's request.

Her appointment had quickly approached and she wasn't surprised that Happy couldn't make it back in time, causing her to drag Penelope to the appointment with her, which was extremely stressful trying to keep the little girl entertained while getting examined.

She had found out that she was going on seven weeks pregnant, and would be due in February. The dark haired woman had sent Happy a text with the details once she had gotten their daughter in the car seat before she headed back home.

There was a part of her that was a little concerned with Happy being gone for so long on the road, knowing that there were crow-eaters at the club house where he was staying at. He had assured her though that he wasn't interested in any other woman, but it still didn't sit well with her.

Once she had gotten Penelope inside and set the alarm to the house, she was exhausted.

"Come on baby, wanna take a nap with momma?" Sutton questioned quietly, hoping that if they laid in the large bed, the little girl would settle down for a little bit.

Once she had gotten into the large bedroom, she had stripped out of her jeans and put on a pair of sweatpants, and changed her t-shirt into a tank top, and removed her bra, before getting the little girls shoes off, along with putting on a pair of comfortable shorts for her, and got comfortable in the bed after getting Vito on the bed.

"You look so much like your daddy it's almost scary." Sutton chuckled, seeing the darkened skin, and extremely dark hair, but noticed the little girl had her bone structure.

"Think so?" Sutton nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of Happy's voice, turning to see him leaning against the door, then moved across the room to the bed.

"Christ Hap! Don't do that!" Sutton frowned, feeling her heart beating rapidly, and felt his large hand on her hip, and looked back at him as he stood near her side of the bed.

"Sorry, just got in." Happy leaned down to kiss her, "I tried making it to the appointment but fuckin' traffic was ridiculous." Happy explained.

"I know Hap." Sutton stated, letting out a yawn, "When do you have to go back to the garage?" Sutton questioned.

"In a few days." Happy stated, causing Sutton to raise an eyebrow, silently questioning, "Cause of the run, I told Clay that I wanted a couple of days to spend time with you guys, he seemed to understand, said I wouldn't be disturbed." Happy explained, taking off his boots, then kutte, and moved around the large bedroom to put his weapons up, and then put on sweatpants.

"You look exhausted." Sutton noted.

"I am. Can't sleep well without you." Happy yawned as he got into the large bed, and allowed Penelope and Sutton to move closer to him, "How's the baby?" Happy questioned.

"Everything is good." Sutton let out another yawn, causing Happy to chuckle, "Kicking my ass though, never was this tired with P."

"Let's take a nap, then we can go out and grab dinner." Happy suggested, and Sutton gave the man a small nod as she found herself dozing off with her head laying on his chest.

 **-SOA-**

Once Sutton had woken up, she had decided to take a shower to get ready for the family date, while Happy had entertained Penelope while she got ready for the evening.

After she had showered and then dried her hair, she decided on putting on subtle make-up, then dressed in a pair of jegging jeans, and slipped on a black tank-top, then slipped into a pair of nude pump heels, and slipped into her leather jacket.

Making her way to Penelope's room, she had made sure that their daughter's diaper bag was packed with the essentials, along with a few toys for her to play with if she got bored, then headed downtairs.

Walking into the living room, she was surprised to see Penelope re-dressed in a pair of black aztec styled leggings, a white t-shirt that said 'ready to woo the world' and had on a pair of her black low cut converse shoes.

"Look at you P..." Sutton cooed to her daughter who's face was wiped down with a baby wipe, as Happy helped the little girl put on a gray zip up sweater.

"She's gonna be a diva when she's older." Happy stated matter-of-factly, causing Sutton to laugh.

Pushing back Penelope's dark hair, she noticed her daughter was getting curly hair and grinned, "She's got curls." Sutton stated, picking up the little girl, while Happy got up from the couch, and glanced to the curl Sutton was playing with before putting Vito in his crate.

"Come on, let's get going." Happy stated, grabbing the diaper bag, and Sutton's purse for her, then ushering them towards the door so he could set the alarm.

"Where are we going anyway?" Sutton questioned as they stepped onto the porch, allowing the tattooed man to lock up the house.

"Some Italian place I saw heading back. There's a pond with geese, so P will be entertained." Happy chuckled when his daughter looked at him with big eyes, as he walked behind them as they headed towards the SUV.

 **-SOA-**

"This place is beautiful..." Sutton stated as they sat outside of the restaurant, facing the large lake where the sun was setting in the distance.

"Yeah." Happy stated, as he had Penelope in his lap as they were looking at the boats and a few geese that were swimming around near the bank, "Food is good too." Happy added taking a bite of his pasta.

"That too." Sutton let out a laugh, already finishing her salad and then half of her pasta already, "Want me to take her so you can eat?" Sutton questioned, knowing that he was sharing some of his food with Penelope.

"Nah, I got her." Happy stated, "We flying your parents and grandparents out for P's birthday?" Happy questioned, knowing that Sutton had started getting stuff for their little girls first birthday.

"Yeah." Sutton nodded, "I figured we could invite Tig and Kozik, maybe Tara and Jax and the kids, but keep it small."

"Sounds good. Don't want the club taking over the party."

Once the couple had finished off their food, Happy had paid for the dinner, and then decided to take the little girl to the small beach area to allow her to get a better look at the geese, and wasn't surprised that Sutton was snapping pictures left and right.

"Figured when we get back home, we can get some movies and catch up on family nights." Happy spoke lowly as he wrapped an arm around Sutton, allowing her to take a picture of them as a family.

"I like the sound of that. I know P's gonna be up for a while since that nap." Sutton explained and noticed the little girl was shivering slightly, "We better get going, she's getting cold." Sutton added, causing Happy to nod his head, and allowed the brunette to take their daughter, as he kept a large hand on her lower back.

"Careful, there's rocks and shit." Happy stated, as they walked through the sand with Sutton's heels in his hand.

"I know, I know." Sutton laughed lightly, as they got to the sidewalk, and was able to put her shoes back on carefully, then headed to the car.

Once Penelope was strapped into her car seat, and Happy opened Sutton's door to allow her to get in, he made his way to the driver's seat and got into the car.

"Thank you for this." Sutton smiled to her boyfriend, thankful they could spend time together as a family without the club intruding.

"Don't thank me, I miss you guys too." Happy stated as he started up the car, "Really looking forward to this movie night." Happy stated honestly, knowing that he had the next few days to spend with his two favorite people.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 **Kind of short I know. But I wanted to get something up at a certain time so updates will be on my schedule of when I'm not overly busy.**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter, they were truly appreciated! As always, I do not own any of the SOA characters that will appear through out this story. Also, I have decided to add different storylines to this, so you have been warned.

Chapter 43 **\- Perfect Guy**

Happy was extremely grateful that since he had spoke with Clay about Sutton's second pregnancy, he had been less busy with club. Sutton had told him that he didn't need to do that, but Happy knew that this pregnancy was a lot different compared to when she was carrying Penelope. He felt terrible over the fact that Sutton seemed to get morning sickness all hours of the day, and was always exhausted.

"I'm telling you, it's a boy." Happy had been convinced since she started getting sick, since she hadn't gotten sick with Penelope.

"You don't know that." Sutton chuckled, "The baby could be a hellian little girl." Sutton stated, and laughed when she heard Happy's low growl.

"Nope. It's definitely a boy." Happy stated, "Besides, you weren't sick with P, and he's gonna be just like me. Pain in your ass." Happy added, rolling over to face the woman and kissed her forehead.

"We should probably get the house decorated before P wakes up in the morning." Sutton yawned, knowing that Penelope's first birthday was tomorrow morning.

"Shouldn't be too hard." Happy looked at his girlfriend and noticed that her face was glowing, "Am I picking up your parents and grandparents in the morning when their flight comes in?"

"No, they are renting a car." Sutton explained moving off the bed, and eyed Happy until he got out of the bed to follow her downstairs to start decorating for the party, thankful that she had prepped the food that evening after dinner.

"You're so beautiful." Happy rasped in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her as they walked into the kitchen, causing her to chuckle.

"Thanks baby." Sutton smiled as Happy kissed her neck, "Don't start that...we have to decorate." Sutton warned, knowing that he was wanting to get side tracked.

Sutton and Happy made their way to the large kitchen table and got the decorations out of the bags and laid them out, "You want balloon duty?" Sutton questioned, "Gotta enough hot air for them." Sutton joked, causing the man to playfully glare at her.

"Yeah I'll do the balloons, you work on those girly ass streamers." Happy stated, grabbing the packages of coral, light blue and white ballons.

Sutton smirked to her boyfriend, since she had gotten ruffled streamers to hang from the walls that consisted of a few different shades of pink, blue and white, and decided to hang them all together near the table that would have the food and cake.

"Don't forget, you have to go get the cake in the morning." Sutton reminded the man who was blowing up balloons and then hitting them into the living room, causing the woman to roll her eyes, "And save some of those for in here." Sutton added as she stepped onto a chair to tape the streamers to the wall.

"You lost your fuckin' mind?" Happy growled, quickly standing up and approaching the chair the woman was standing on making sure she wouldn't fall.

"What?" Sutton questioned with furrowed eyebrows as she taped one section, and then felt Happy lift her off the chair and then felt the floor on her feet.

"Don't climb shit." Happy scolded, causing the woman to roll her eyebrows, and watched as the man finished hanging the streamers, "Why don't you stick to those simple decorations, those little picture things?" Happy was well aware of the low growl that escaped Sutton's mouth, but chose to ignore it when she listened to him.

 **-SOA-**

"Babe, come on, let's go to bed." Happy whispered to the brunette who was dozing off on the couch waiting for Happy to finish with the decorations, and put the presents out on the table for the little girl.

"Sh..." Sutton mumbled, trying to curl into a ball on the couch, causing Happy to chuckle, as he lifted her bridal style and headed out of the living room and made his way upstairs carefully with the woman in his arms.

Getting into the large bedroom, Happy carefully moved to the bed, thankful that the covers were already pulled down and laid the brunette woman on the bed, and covered her, then moved to his side of the bed and crawled in, then reached for the lamp on the night stand and turned it off, and allowed Sutton to cuddle against him.

 **-SOA-**

The next morning Happy woke up to the sound of his daughter calling for her mother, and wasn't surprised that Sutton was starting to stir in the bed, and watched as a smile started to appear on her face.

"Want me to get her?" Happy questioned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I can get her. Can you get her bottle ready?" Sutton questioned as she stretched.

"Yeah." Happy rasped out, moving out of the bed with Sutton, and wasn't surprised that she made a bee-line straight for the little girls bedroom, with Happy deciding to follow.

Walking into the nursery, Happy watched as Sutton picked up their daughter and kissed her forehead, "Happy birthday baby..." Sutton cooed, "Can't believe your one."

Happy moved to kiss Penelope's head, "Happy birthday squirt." Happy rasped, getting a little fist to his chest, and watched as she reached for the man, "You need to stop growing, you hear me?" Happy questioned to his daughter, causing Sutton to laugh.

"Let me get her cleaned up real quick before you head downstairs." Sutton stated, taking the little girl from the man, but wasn't surprised that Penelope didn't want to let go, "Better yet, you change her diaper." Sutton grinned, causing Happy to give her a playful glare.

"Go do what you need to do." Happy stated taking Penelope to the changing table.

"Fine."

Sutton headed out of Penelope's room and headed downstairs, making sure to avoid the balloons that were laying on the floor, as she called for Vito and let him outside into the backyard and went about making a pot of coffee for Happy, and a cup of milk for Penelope.

Once Sutton was done tending to Happy and Penelope, she had gotten in the cabinet to make a warm tea that had helped her stomach not get so queasy, and wasn't surprised to hear Penelope's giggles coming from the living room.

"Don't pop those balloons, it'll probably scare her." Sutton warned, since she heard Happy hitting the balloon from the kitchen, and grabbed him a cup of coffee and Penelope's milk and headed into the living room to hand it to them.

"I could of got that babe." Happy rasped out, and watched as Sutton disappeared back into the kitchen for a few moments and then returned holding a mug in her hand with steam coming out, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"It's not coffee wise ass." Sutton narrowed her eyes, causing the man to laugh.

"You need coffee to function, so what's the replacement?" Happy questioned as he watched her sip from the mug.

"It's green tea and honey." Sutton stated, "It's delicious warm."

Happy scrunched his face, then glanced to Penelope who was sitting on the couch with her milk while there were cartoons playing, allowing the little girl to get woken up more.

"Who all is coming to this thing again? It's still small right?" Happy questioned, knowing that Sutton had passed out invitations a few weeks before.

"Uh, my parents, grandparents, Tig, Kozik, Tara, Jax, the boys..." Sutton began to list, "I invited Gemma because she saw me buying the cards."

"Damnit babe..." Happy sighed, running a hand over his face, "Thought you were keeping it small? How do you expect your parents to not find out about the club?" Happy questioned.

"Because I told Gemma that it was a non club party, and kuttes weren't allowed due to my parents and grandparents being around." Sutton smirked seeing Happy grin at her response.

"Threatened to kick them out didn't you?" Happy questioned.

"Damn right I did." Sutton stated, glancing towards the clock to see the time, "In about an hour you should go get the cake, won't have to deal with other costumers while I get the food ready."

"Still think you should of just ordered food or something." Happy stated, watching their daughter climb down from the couch and went to the toy chest they had put in the living room.

"Hap, we've already talked about this." Sutton stated, finishing up her tea, "Can you watch her for a few minutes so I can take a shower so I can get things started?"

"Yeah, of course." Happy gave a nod and watched as the brunette headed into the kitchen, and then saw her heading up the stairs a few moments later through the hallway.

 **-SOA-**

Once Sutton had gotten out of the shower and dried off, she had decided to put on a pair of panties and bra on before drying her hair and then decided on curling her hair in big waves which had taken a lot longer than she had planned, and then had decided on wearing make-up since she knew that pictures would be taken that afternoon.

Deciding on a subtle smokey eye, Sutton went through the motions of fixing her eyes and eyelashes first before adding foundation and then lightly contouring her face, before she headed into the bedroom to get dressed.

Since she was quickly approaching her twelve week mark, she had started showing more than she did with Penelope, and had decided to dress accordingly so people wouldn't figure out she was pregnant until she had reached the safe mark.

Slipping into a pair of boyfriend jeans, Sutton rolled the hems up some, and then scanned the closet for a shirt to wear. Deciding on a loose fitting white racer back tank top, she slipped it on and grabbed a light gray caridgan and her nude pump heels and headed downstairs so she could put those on once guests began to arrive.

"About damn time. Thought I would have to send a search team for you." Happy stated as he laid on the floor allowing the birthday girl to climb on him.

"Well pardon me, I wanted to look decent for our guests." Sutton stated, picking up the little girl, "Go get in the shower, other wise you'll end up not doing it." Sutton added, causing the man to laugh a little.

"Fine, but try to hold off on getting the food ready because I'll help once I get back from getting the cake." Happy explained, seeing the woman head towards the kitchen, "I'm serious Sutton, don't want you stressing out." He said, pushing himself off the ground and headed into the kitchen.

"I hear you." Sutton stated as she looked in the fridge to make sure that she had everything she needed for the party, "I won't do anything until you get back. Besides, you can man the grill."

Happy approached the woman and kissed her temple then disappeared out of the kitchen and headed upstairs to get in the shower and get ready for the party.

 **-SOA-**

"Babe, can you get the rest of the presents out and put them with the others?" Sutton questioned to her boyfriend, thankful that Penelope was sound asleep for her nap, "Want to get everything done before P wakes up." Sutton added as she was making a seven layer salad for a dish.

"Yeah, they still in the closet?" Happy questioned, putting a hand on her small baby bump.

"Uh huh. Let me know if you need help." Sutton commented, allowing the frozen peas to boil for a few minutes before dumping them in a drainer, and then allowed them to cool, so she had decided to start on the fruit tray.

Since it was rather warm, Sutton had decided to stick with a cook-out style birthday party for Penelope, and had several different fruits and vegetables since Penelope would snack on fruits and vegetables with Sutton. She had also decided to have Happy grill out since the weather was extremely nice. Sutton also had gotten chicken and steak, deciding to let Happy cook those for the party.

"Babe..." Happy stated lowly, "Need help."

Sutton chuckled as she wiped her hands from the fruit, and headed through the hallway to see Happy struggling on the steps, "Think we got enough stuff for P? I mean, she won't even use this stuff in a couple of years." Happy questioned, causing Sutton to glare at the man as she took a few of the wrapped presents.

"It's her first birthday Hap. Don't be a dick."

"Woah, check those hormones." Happy eyed the woman, as they headed into the kitchen, then the dining room to where the table of presents were and sat them down.

"Sorry..." Sutton mumbled, "Just getting tired." Sutton added.

"How much more do you have to do?" Happy questioned, pulling the woman against him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Just have to finish the seven layer salad." Sutton stated, "Already put the fruit on a tray." Sutton yawned, glancing to the clock on the stove to check the time.

"Well tell me how to make the salad and you can go take a nap on the couch until your parents get here. You can barely keep your eyes open." Happy kissed the top of her head and was surprised Sutton agreed.

"You put the lettuce down, then the peas, cut up the eggs, then bacon, then put the mayo on top, then finish it off with the cheese." Sutton explained, "Everything is already laid out."

"Doesn't sugar go into the mayo?" Happy questioned.

"Already put it in." Sutton yawned again, feeling Happy nod his head in understanding.

"Go lay down." Happy instructed, "I'll handle the salad, then I'll come join you."

Sutton gave a nod and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room and decided to lay on the couch since the baby monitor was set up on the coffee table, and found herself drifting off pretty quickly.

 **-SOA-**

"Ma, how much stuff did you bring?" Sutton questioned, seeing her father and grand-father and Happy carrying presents into the home, while her grand-mother had kept Penelope entertained, "Did you even get stopped at the airport for all this shit?" Sutton added, causing her mother to laugh.

"No, we actually shopped when we got here because your father refused to pay for extra luggage, just seemed more simple." Annie explained, shutting the door once the men were finished getting the presents.

Once the presents were situated on the table, Happy knew that Sutton was feeling better after her nap, but noticed that she hadn't put on her cardigan sweater, and realized that the tank top wasn't hugging her stomach, "Babe, we're going to get the grill started." Happy put a large hand on her hip, letting her know since Sutton was having issues with the smell of the meat.

"Okay, I think people are going to start arriving soon. Pretty sure Tig will be the first to arrive." Sutton laughed, as her mother and grand-mother were sitting in the living room with Penelope, gushing over the little girl.

Sutton was thankful that she had worked on everything the night before so she didn't have to rush around the morning of the party too much, allowing her to spend time with her family who had traveled from Colorado, and took the time to take several different pictures of her grandma and mother with Penelope, and along with her father and grandpa as well.

She was more thankful that Happy was making sure that things were going smoothly so she didn't have to stress out about anything, and knew that he would keep Kozik and Tig in line, but she was silently concerned about Tara and Jax, not sure what was going on with them since she hadn't talked to Tara much.

About an hour later, Sutton heard the familiar motorcycle sound, and wasn't surprised when Penelope wobbled to the large front windows, causing her to get up to let the little girl look out the window better by lifting her in her arms.

"Who is that baby?" Sutton questioned, as the little girl pointed out the window and babbled, "Is that Uncle Tiggy and Uncle Kozik?" Sutton added, deciding to head to the front door since she saw Gemma and Tara pull in with Jax and Clay following on their bikes behind them.

"Mom, can you let Hap know that his friends are here." Sutton stated just before she opened the front door, seeing the men approaching first while Jax stood back to help with Abel and Thomas.

"Dolls.." Tig grinned as he kissed Sutton's cheek, before taking the little girl who was reaching for him, "Look at you birthday girl." Tig grinned as he carried the little girl away from the door, causing Sutton to laugh.

"Hey kid." Kozik smiled, leaning to kiss Sutton's cheek, "Where's Hap?" Kozik questioned.

"In the back I think." Sutton explained, and heard Gemma complain about her grabbing their presents for them, causing the brunette to laugh.

"Clay." Sutton smiled, "Thanks for coming." Sutton added, slightly surprised the older man leaned down to kiss her other cheek, and noticed the glare Tara was giving the older man as she approached.

Once Tara, Gemma, the boys and Jax walked into the house, she had hugged her friend, and then smiled to Gemma and Jax as they led them into the house, giving everyone an introduction to her mother and grandmother, then her father and grandfather once they had stepped inside.

 **-SOA-**

Once everyone had eaten their late lunch, Sutton noticed that the tension was thick between Clay and Tara, but decided to push the curiousity out of her mind. She had been extremely grateful that Gemma and Tara were including her mother and grand-mother in conversation, and hadn't brought up club details at all.

"Sweetie, do you want to do the presents first or the cake?" Annie questioned, snapping Sutton out of her thoughts as she sat next to Happy and watched him sip on his beer.

"Probably presents first just because she'll get cake everywhere." Sutton stated, then glanced to her boyfriend who quickly agreed, "Go round up the heathen." Sutton added, seeing Penelope getting along extremely well with Thomas and Abel.

Happy moved off of the couch to get the little girl that was running around the large living room with Kozik and Tig laughing at the three kids, and was slightly surprised to see Clay laughing some too.

"Come on P, let's open some presents." Happy stated, and decided to move on the floor near Sutton and sat the little girl in his lap, and noticed Sutton get up, "Kozik, you don't mind getting the presents do you?" Happy stated, with a hard look.

"Not at all." Kozik stated.

Sutton moved to get her camera in order to take pictures, as she sat across from Happy and Penelope on the floor with everyone gathered around them on the furniture. The dark haired woman couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she watched the dark haired little girl tear into the wrapping paper with the help of Happy, and watched as the little girl babbled non-stop causing everyone to laugh.

A little while later, Sutton and Happy knew that Penelope was getting overly annoyed with unwrapping presents, but had managed to get through Kozik, Tig's, The Tellers, and Clay and Gemma's gift, and decided to leave theirs for later that night when Penelope had gotten her second wind.

"Sweetie, she can open ours later." Ellie commented to her grand-daughter, "She's getting too restless."

Sutton looked to her mother and watched her nod, "Yeah, it's fine. You were like that too." Annie commented causing both Happy and Sutton to laugh.

"Okay, only if you guys are sure though." Sutton commented, seeing both of them nod their heads, then Sutton turned to Happy when he spoke.

"Thank you for the gifts." Happy stated to Jax, Tara, Gemma, Clay, Tig and Kozik, "She's going to love the toys once I open them and put them together." Happy chuckled.

"Yeah, the outfits are super cute. I can't wait to put them on her." Sutton commented to Tara and Gemma, knowing that they were behind the girly outfits.

Once Penelope had ran around for a little bit with Thomas and Abel, they all had decided that it was time for the birthday cake, which lead to Penelope getting cake absolutely everywhere before they had finished singing 'Happy Birthday' causing everyone to laugh.

Since Sutton had to get Penelope cleaned up, Ellie and Annie had gave out cake to everyone while Sutton disappeared upstairs, causing Happy to follow a few minutes later, once Bob and Rocky had commented on Sutton looking tired.

"How is the birthday girl?" Happy questioned as Sutton stripped Penelope of her clothes.

"She's getting really cranky." Sutton frowned, "Think she's had enough fun for one day."

"What about you? How are you feeling mama?" Happy questioned, handing her the baby wipes to get the icing off the little girl.

"Tired." Sutton let out a little laugh, "That couch has been calling my name." Sutton added causing Happy to let out a laugh.

"Won't be much longer, they'll end up leaving. Koz and Tig might hang around but they won't bug you." Happy stated, getting Penelope clean clothes, and decided on getting her pajama shorts and a t-shirt since she would end up falling asleep soon.

Once the little girl was dressed, the family headed back downstairs, and both were surprised that Tara and Jax were getting ready to leave since Tara had to work in the morning, and weren't surprised that Gemma and Clay had gotten ready to leave as well.

"Thank you again for coming." Sutton forced back a yawn but gave a smile as she hugged Tara, and Jax, and then kissed Thomas and Abel's head, then kissed Gemma's cheek, and hugged Clay slightly.

"Thank you for inviting us." Gemma smiled, as they walked out of the doorway and off the porch, with Happy following them out.

Sutton had walked back into the living room, and spotted the large empty couch and had decided to lay down with Penelope since Tig, Kozik, her father and grand-father were outside on the back porch just talking and drinking beer. Hearing the front door open and close, Sutton saw Happy walking into the living room.

"Try to take a nap. I'll wake you in about an hour or so." Happy commented lowly, covering Sutton and Penelope up with a blanket, and then watched as Ellie had let Vito out of his crate, and watched the dog head straight for the couch, "Love you." Happy whispered, leaning down to kiss her forehead, and then Penelope's.

"Love you too."

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 **This is sort of part one of Penelope's birthday.**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows, it means the world to me! Also, I do not own any of the SOA characters that will appear through out this story. Now, don't forget that I will be adding different plots to this story, so some things may seem familiar.

Chapter 44 **\- Perfect Guy**

When Sutton had woken up, she wasn't surprised that Penelope was no longer asleep beside her on the couch, and the large living room was straightened up, causing her to sit up and glance around to see Happy, Kozik and Tig along with her parents and grandparents outside with Penelope.

Stretching out some, Sutton knew that they still had several presents for Penelope to open, and was thankful that the nap had helped her out a lot since she had went to bed late the night before.

Getting up, and heading to the bathroom first to relieve herself, she had washed her hands once she was done, and decided to put her long hair up into a high pony tail before heading outside after grabbing her gray cardigan sweater and slipping it on.

"Feel better?" Happy questioned as Sutton leaned into his side, knowing that her parents and grandparents were eyeing her.

"Yeah." Sutton nodded her head, "Didn't mean to sleep that long." Sutton added, seeing the sun starting to set.

"It's fine. P has been up for about an hour. She's starting to get her second wind." Happy explained, causing the brunette to look at the little girl who was playing with Tig on the wooden porch with Vito sun bathing near her.

"Okay, did I miss anythng?" Sutton questioned to her parents.

"Not really. Just have been talking about the lodge. Nothing too exciting." Her father explained, "I do have a question though." He added causing Sutton to raise an eyebrow.

"What?" Sutton questioned.

"How far along are you?" Annie questioned, causing Sutton to furrow her eyebrows, "You act like we can't tell your pregnant." Annie added, causing her grandmother and father to agree, allowing Happy to laugh silently beside her.

"I'm close to twelve weeks. We wanted to wait to say anything." Sutton explained, unbuttoning her sweater to show off the small baby bump that was forming.

"Well I'll be damned." Bob commented, causing Sutton to laugh, while everyone gushed over the small bump, "You weren't showing this well with P." He added.

"I know, Hap is convinced it's a boy, so we should know within the next couple of weeks." Sutton explained as her parents and grandparents congratulated them, and then rubbed the small bump for a moment before getting out of Sutton's personal space.

"Should we get P to open the rest of the presents before she gets another sugar rush?" Happy questioned to his girlfriend, then glancing to Kozik who was letting the little girl get a few licks of a sucker.

"That might be a great idea." Sutton stated, "You grab the kid, and I'll get the presents ready?" Sutton questioned seeing the tattooed man nod his head, then looked to her parents, "We're going to finish opening the presents." Sutton stated, allowing everyone to follow her into the house.

Once Sutton had gotten some of the smaller presents, she glared at Happy who had gotten the larger ones before her, knowing that he was treating her like a piece of glass, but choice to ignore it in that moment as she sat down on the floor.

"Babe, can you put the baby gates up so she doesn't try to escape?" Sutton questioned to Happy, as she held out her hands for Penelope to run to her.

Once the baby gates were in place, Happy sat across from Sutton and Penelope in order to pass the little girl her presents, starting with the small ones first, which consisted of mostly clothes, and small toys, such as dolls, and several different books.

"Can you say thank you?" Sutton questioned to the little girl, getting an incoherent babble in return, "Go see what daddy has P." Sutton added, standing the little girl on her feet, allowing her to reach her father by crashing into his chest.

Sutton's eyes almost bugged out of her head at the large box that contained an easy steer car for Penelope, causing the little girl to go bananas at the picture, allowing all of the adults to laugh.

"That's for outside." Bob commented, causing Sutton to raise an eyebrow on why he was clarifying.

"Hang on baby, let's open the others and then I'll get it out." Happy explained, pushing the large box back, and reaching for another one, "Here, open this one.." Happy stated, ripping a little section of the paper for her.

Sutton nearly had a heart attack at the final gift from her parents, causing Tig and Kozik to cheer lowly, at the battery powered easy rider that was white sports car style.

"You trying to send me into premature labor?" Sutton questioned with a laugh, seeing that Happy was just as conflicted at the extreme gift, and knew that there was no way that Penelope could steer the thing without destroying anything in her path.

"Figured you guys could use it in the back yard." Rocky shrugged his shoulders, "Besides, the weather is nice all year long, it'll give her something to do when she get bored with her other toys." Rocky explained, and Sutton gave her a nod in understanding.

Happy saw the upset look in his girlfriend look, but was trying to keep it together so Penelope could open the gifts that they had gotten her, which consisted of a little play tent, an electronic reading book since Penelope liked being read to at night, along with simple toys, and several different clothes.

"I should probably see if she needs changed." Sutton stated, knowing that Penelope had been drinking from her cup for quite sometime, and stood up from the floor and picked up the little girl who was swinging around one of her dolls while Happy cleaned up the wrapping paper.

Once Sutton had returned back downstairs, she had let the little girl down to play with the toys she had gotten while Happy took the two cars and put them out of her sight for the moment so she didn't fight going to sleep later that evening.

"We should probably get going." Annie commented, "Our check in time at the hotel is pretty soon and we're pretty exhausted from the flight."

Sutton gave her parents and grandparents a hug, and thanked them for the presents, "So tomorrow just come over whenever, preferably after eight." Sutton laughed as she walked with them to the front door with Happy following as they all stopped to hug Penelope before walking onto the porch.

Once her parents and grandparents had gotten into the rental car, Sutton gave them a wave and then shut the door and let out a sigh as she lend her back against the door.

"What's wrong?" Happy questioned quietly, knowing Tig and Kozik were in the living room with Penelope.

"Just kind of pissed me off a bit." Sutton mumbled as Happy rubbed her sides.

"What?"

"Those gifts. Like ours looked terrible compared to their cars." Sutton stated, "Just made me feel like a shitty parent or something because we didn't get crazy gifts."

"Babe, we aren't shitty parents." Happy stated, "They hardly ever see her, so it is probably their way of making up for the moments they will miss by being in Colorado." Happy added, "Besides, in two years she'll out grown the one, and the second one will probably stop working." Happy smirked when Sutton let out a little laugh.

 **-SOA-**

By the time Sutton and Happy laid down in bed, they were both exhausted from the days activities, but it didn't stop Happy's large hand tracing up and down her upper thigh, causing her to roll onto her back.

Turning to face the shirtless tattooed man, he leaned down to capture her lips gently, with her small hand going to his back and scraped her nails against the flesh lightly. His large hand pushed up the hem of her tank top, going straight for her large sensitive breast, causing her to moan out lowly at the sensation of him kneading the mound, then plucking at her nipple lightly.

Sutton chuckled lightly, causing Happy to pull back from the kiss, "What?" Happy furrowed his eyebrows at the brunette.

"I'm already wet from that." Sutton stated, causing Happy to raise a curious eyebrow at the news, causing his hand to move down her chest slowly, down her small bump and then disappeared into her panties to feel.

"Jesus Christ." Happy growled lowly, with his finger running up and down her silk wet folds, and heard the moan escape her lips.

Happy was already rock hard, so he moved on top of her with the sudden urge to be inside the woman, so he pushed his boxers down slightly, and pulled her panties to the side, and quickly thrusted into her.

"Fuck..." Sutton moaned out at Happy filling her completely, causing her head to roll back.

"God damn." Happy rasped out as he felt her quiver lightly under neath him, and knew that she was extremely sensitive and began to thrust in and out of her slowly. His large hands quickly pushing her t-shirt up to expose her breasts to him, causing him to lean down and capture a nipple into his mouth, and felt her nails scrape against his head.

Happy began to make deeper thrusts, making sure to take him time as he used his large hands to grab ahold of Sutton's wrists and put them on either side of her head as his lips hit every part of her exposed neck, and then would move to her breasts.

"Oh god baby...don't stop, please don't stop." Sutton nearly begged, causing Happy to grow even harder at her request, "God, right there..."

"Holy shit..." Happy growled with lust at the extreme tightness that engulfed him, causing him to feel the familiar tingle building, and once Sutton let out an animalistic moan, causing Happy to cover her mouth with his hand, he emptied himself inside of her.

Once he had recovered from his orgasm, he looked to Sutton to see her cheeks blushed, and her breathing was still a little heavy, causing him to chuckle, "If you don't get off me, we're going to go again." Sutton stated with a yawn, "Don't think I can get enough of you right now." Sutton admitted and frowned a little when Happy pulled out of her and fell beside her.

"Trust me, I want to, but you can barely keep your eyes open." Happy whispered, tugging her shirt down, hoping that once she was cuddling against him, she would fall asleep, "I love you mama." Happy whispered as he wrapped his arms around the woman, once he pulled up his boxers.

"Love you too." Sutton mumbled, buring her face into his chest, causing the man to be silently thankful that she didn't want to go another round and sleep had taken over.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows as always. It means the world to me. As usual, I do not own any of the SOA characters that will appear through out this story.

Chapter 45 **\- Perfect Guy**

"I'm telling you, it's a boy." Happy stated convinced as he and Sutton pulled into Saint Thomas, "I will bet you a grand." Happy added, causing Sutton to laugh.

"I am not betting you on the sex of our baby." Sutton scoffed playfully, "Still think you have a bet with my mom and dad." Sutton added, thankful that her parents and grandparents were still in town for two days, and were able to find out the sex of the baby once they got home from the appointment.

"Babe, I didn't place any bets." Happy laughed, getting out of the car with Sutton getting out of the passenger side, and held out a large hand for her, "Tig and Kozik were trying to though."

"You guys are terrible." Sutton chuckled as the couple walked hand in hand into Saint Thomas in hopes of finding out what gender the baby was.

Getting to the OBGYN department, Sutton was thankful that she had scheduled her appointment for in the morning so she could get right in without having to wait, since she knew that doctors usually got behind with other patients.

"How you feeling mama?" Happy questioned as Sutton sat on the exam table with her small baby bump exposed as Happy's large hand was on it.

"I'm okay. Craving some pineapple." Sutton stated glancing around the room.

"Want me to see if they have any pineapple juice or soemthing?" Happy questioned causing Sutton to glare at him.

"Fresh pineapple Hap. Not that shit that's coated with sugar." Sutton snapped lightly, causing Happy to chuckle since he had gotten use to her snapping with certain things.

"Fine, once we are done here, we will get you a pineapple."

"Maybe four or five." Sutton mumbled, causing Happy to shake his head with laughter.

The two fell into a comfortable silence as they waited on the doctor arrive. Once the doctor had arrived, he smiled at the expecting parents as he began to examine Sutton.

"How are you feeling Sutton?" The doctor questioned.

"I'm okay I guess." Sutton stated causing Happy to scoff some, "I have a lot of morning sickness, sleep a lot, and am starting to crave different things." Sutton explained causing the doctor to laugh.

"That's completely common." The doctor explained, "Have you been taking your vitamins?"

"Yeah, every morning." Sutton nodded as she laid back on the exam table.

"Try taking it at night before you go to bed, see if that helps with the sickness." The doctor stated starting the ultra sound machine up and gave Happy a cloth to put on Sutton's jeans to not get gel on them.

"Thanks baby." Sutton smiled to her boyfriend as he leaned further towards her to look at the screen.

The doctor began to put gel on Sutton's stomach, and then started to move the 'wand' around causing the brunette to wince at the cool feeling on her skin, which resulted in Happy glaring at the doctor.

"The baby looks healthy, a little bigger but nothing that isn't normal." The doctor explained moving the wand around her stomach and getting a few ultra sound pictures of the baby's face, and then arms and legs, "So it looks like the baby is showing off, would you guys like to know the sex?" He questioned.

Sutton immediately nodded her head as her eyes were glued to the screen with Happy holding her hand.

"Yeah Doc." Happy rasped out almost impatiently.

Happy and Sutton watched as the doctor moved the wand around for a moment, "Well mom and dad, it looks like you will be having a boy." The doctor smiled to Sutton and Happy.

"Told you." Happy grinned from ear to ear while Sutton wiped at her cheeks, and laughed at Happy's reaction, "Doc, how sure are you?" Happy questioned, causing Sutton to laugh a little harder.

"I'm 99.9 percent sure." The doctor laughed, watching the father kiss the mother with excitement, "I assume you guys would like pictures?" He questioned a second later.

"Yes please." Sutton nodded her head, and watched as the doctor printed off a few more pictures for them, and then handed Sutton a napkin to wipe off the gel, "Make sure to schedule your next appointment with the nurse out front, and congratuations again guys." The doctor smiled, excusing himself from the room, leaving the couple beaming.

 **-SOA-**

Finally getting home after Happy had stopped off at a local farmers market, he was convinced that they were going to go broke with Sutton buying all sorts of different fresh fruit, and had to practically drag the pregnant woman back to the car once he had paid.

"Stop pouting. You have enough fruit to last you at least a month." Happy stated seeing Sutton pouting some as she put the fruit in the sink to wash later on.

"You don't know that." Sutton stated with a matter of fact tone.

"If you eat all that shit within the next 24 hours, I will wake up at the ass crack of dawn to go get you more, alright?" Happy compromised, and saw Sutton smile a little.

"You're the best."

Sutton went to hug the tattooed man and wasn't surprised to hear her father's impatient voice from the living room.

"You two trying to get started on baby number three or something? We aren't getting any younger, we'd like to know the sex of our second grandchild."

Happy and Sutton laughed, and decided to walk into the living room. Since they didn't really plan the pregnancy, or have any clever ways of revealing the sex, Happy had stopped off to get the cliche bubble gum cigars for them, and decided to get the baby blue ones.

"Should we make em' sweat or just tell them?" Sutton questioned to Happy as she picked up Penelope who was reaching for her.

"Haven't decided yet." Happy chuckled when he heard all four of Sutton's family members growl, "Alright..alright..." Happy held up his hands and then excused himself to get into Sutton's purse to retrieve the bubblegum cigars and returned to the living room.

"I think dad is about to strangle you, stop toying with them and show them." Sutton stated, causing Happy to smirk as he opened his hand to show the baby blue color.

"I knew it!" Bob cheered, with Rocky while Ellie and Annie started to cry with joy, and rushed to congratulate the expecting parents.

"Penelope, your going to have a little brother." Annie cooed to her grand-daughter, causing the little brunette to try to say brother.

"Hey P, where's the baby?" Happy questioned, "We've been working with her on it." Happy explained to Ellie, Annie, Bob and Rocky, causing them to watch the little girl.

"Where's the baby?" Sutton questioned to the little girl, and saw her little hand point towards her stomach, "That's right, there's a baby in momma's tummy." Sutton kissed her daughters temple.

"She's too smart for her own good." Rocky commented.

"Oh she tries to point to her nose half the time, but she thinks Sutton is a jungle gym in the mornings, so we had to teach her she couldn't jump on her." Happy explained, taking the little girl from Sutton.

"Well it's good though that she picks up on things pretty quick for her age." Annie commented as the adults sat down around the living room.

Happy and Sutton decided to sit on the same couch with Penelope, and had just enjoyed spending time with her family for the afternoon, knowing that later that evening they were going to go out to eat.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 **Kind of short, I know. But, within the next couple of chapters you will start seeing the tension between Clay and Tara, and some how Sutton gets dragged into it.**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter, it was truly appreciated. As always I do not own any of the SOA characters that will appear through out this story. And I will be adding and mixing storylines so some things may look familiar and others not so much.

*Also, I will be taking a couple of days to get a few chapters typed out, so it will be Monday before I update again, so just a friendly heads up.

Chapter 46 **\- Perfect Guy**

It had been a couple of days since Sutton's parents had went back to Colorado, and it didn't help that Happy had gotten pulled back into club business, which she had decided to finally ask what was going on to where he was getting pulled away all hours of the day and night.

When he had told her that they were working with a drug cartel, Sutton was sure that she was going to have extreme pre-mature labor. She then had busted out in tears thinking that something was going to happen to the man she loved because of movies she had seen through out her life, and she knew that it didn't help that her hormones were all over the place.

Since she knew that it was going to be a late night for Happy, Sutton had tried to sleep but started to miss the tattooed man laying next to her, so she decided to check on Penelope and then headed downstairs to lay on the couch to wait for the man to arrive home, wanting to make sure he was in one piece.

Once she had covered her sweatpant covered legs with a blanket, she noticed Vito was laying his head on her feet as she scanned the large TV for a movie to watch, while she scanned through photos on her Iphone in order to figure out which pictures she wanted printed.

Settling on an old horror movie, Sutton glanced to the baby monitor video to see Penelope sound asleep, then focused back on the TV.

Half way through the movie when the typical blonde was running throught the old house as she was getting chased by the killer, Sutton nearly had a heart attack when she noticed Happy leaning against the door frame of the living room.

"Jesus Christ Hap!" Sutton scolded with a hand on her heart, "Make some fuckin' noise why don't you."

"Sorry baby." Happy rasped out closing the distance from the door way to the couch.

"How long have you been standing there creeping?" Sutton questioned moving over on the couch to allow the man to sit down next to her.

"Few minutes." Happy kissed her head, "What are you doing up so late?" Happy questioned with a small frown.

"Couldn't sleep." Sutton shrugged her shoulders, "Kind of got use to having you home at night."

Happy let out a small sigh, "I know Sutton." Happy ran a hand over his face, already extremely frustrated with the fact that he had missed putting Penelope to bed yet again, and then having to deal with cartel stuff on top of it, "I can't control it."

"You could get a normal job." Sutton mumbled causing Happy to narrow his eyes.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Happy questioned with an attitude.

Sutton frowned for a moment, "It means that if you had a normal job, you could actually be home with me and your daughter." Sutton decided that she was instantly pissed with the man, and pushed herself off of the couch, "It would just be nice to be in a normal relationship with you once in a while, but whatever."

Happy shook his head as he watched Sutton grab her cell phone and baby monitor from the coffee table and then stormed out of the living room and up the stairs with Vito hot on her heels.

The Tacoma killer had decided to head to the kitchen a few minutes later after turning off the TV, and heated up his dinner that Sutton had left for him. He knew that the woman had become extremely emotional, and since she was pregnant he would let it slide some, but she was failing to realize that the time away from her and Penelope was getting to him just as much as it was them, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. It wasn't like he could wear a suit and work in some cubicle for eight hours a day and be miserable. It just wasn't him.

Once he had scarfed down the food, he washed his dishes and put them away, and then made sure that the back door was locked before heading to the front of the house, making sure the front door was locked before heading upstairs.

The tall man had quietly made his way into Penelope's room to check on the sleeping girl, and smiled at his daughter, realizing that she slept just like Sutton, practically curled into a ball, and then would stretch out for a little bit. Not wanting to take a chance to wake the little girl, he quietly made his way out of the room and into the large bedroom to see Sutton laying in bed with her back facing Happy's side of the bed as she was playing on her phone.

"Babe.." Happy rasped out, moving to his side of the bed to put his gun and knife in the drawer, and then shrugged his kutte off and tossed it in the chair across the room, then took his cell phone and wallet out and sat them on the night stand.

"What?" Sutton mumbled, not bothering to look at the man.

"What's got you so upset?" Happy questioned, "This just about me being busy or me being in the club?" Happy asked as he kicked off his boots and then sat on the bed and put a large hand on her hip, pulling on her some so she could lay on her back.

"Bit of both I guess." Sutton started out, seeing that Happy was silently telling her to continue, "I guess it's just the hormones bringing it out more." Sutton added, "I mean, you're hardly home so your time is either spent at the club house where half naked women are throwing themselves at you, or your at this warehouse that's filled with drugs."

"What are you getting at babe?" Happy questioned, knowing that Sutton was hinting around something that was bugging her.

Letting out a frustrated sigh Sutton chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, "I'm pregnant Hap, and I'm going to get the size of a house at the rate this baby is growing, so I guess I'm a little insecure that you'll go to one of those whores since your hardly home." Sutton admitted, causing Happy to narrow his eyes quickly as Sutton looked away from him.

"Look at me." Happy growled, "Sutton, look at me." Happy reached for her chin, and gently turned her head to face him, "There is no way in hell that I would ever cheat on you." Happy stated with honesty, "And you're pregnant with our son baby, and you're fucking sexy as hell." Happy added, leaning to kiss her, "You've been sexy as hell the moment I saw you in that damn grocery store."

"I'm being a little crazy, aren't I?" Sutton questioned with a frown.

"Not at all." Happy chuckled, "Okay, maybe a little. Because there's no way in hell that I would risk losing you for some other woman who couldn't even hold a candle to you."

"I love you." Sutton smiled softly, a little embarassed by her confession.

"I love you too." Happy leaned to kiss her forehead, "I will try to see about cutting back some, at least get home at a decent hour, can't promise anything though." Happy added.

Sutton gave a nod, "Just want you to be safe is all. Shouldn't of known about the cartel shit, makes it a little hard for me to keep my cool, especially with your son driving me crazy." Sutton joked.

"Let me get cleaned up some and then let's cuddle." Happy stated, and Sutton nodded her head, and allowed the man to disappear into the bathroom for a few moments.

Once the shirtless man returned, he crawled into the large bed and allowed the brunette to cuddle against him as he wrapped an arm around her and decided to find something on TV to watch until they had fallen asleep.

 **-SOA-**

The next morning, Happy and Sutton were woken up by his phone buzzing on the night stand, causing the pregnant woman to growl with frustration for a few moments, but then felt Happy cuddle against her after he answered the call.

"Tig is handling it today." Happy rasped out, "Got me to yourself today." He added, causing Sutton to turn to face him and sink into his chest, just trying to enjoy the moment with him, since he would usually be gone by the time she woke up.

"Good, let's go back to sleep." Sutton yawned, closing her eyes and quickly falling back asleep as Happy's breathing evened out.

When Sutton woke back up, it was to the sounds of her daughters babbling from her crib, and decided to let the tattooed man sleep in since he hadn't gotten much sleep over the past few days, and gently unlocked his arms that were around her, allowing her to get out of the room to get Penelope.

Heading downstairs and into the kitchen to make Penelope a cup of milk in hopes of getting the little girl back to sleep for a little bit, she decided to lay on the couch with the little girl and turned on the TV but muted it after seeing the little girls sleepy eyes.

Sutton jolted awake hearing someone pounding on the front door, causing Penelope to cry out, now wide awake, causing Sutton to get extremely grumpy quickly, due to the fact that their sleep was disturbed.

"It's okay baby..." Sutton cooed to the little girl, clinging to her as she got up off the couch and heard Vito's barks from upstairs, and knew that Happy was going to be furious once he growled to the dog to shut up.

Sutton made her way to the front door and looked out the window to see Tara on the otherside, causing her to raise an eyebrow, but unlocked the door.

"Sorry..." Tara frowned seeing Penelope upset, "I just..I didn't know where else to go."

"What happened?" Sutton questioned, allowing Tara into the house, and wasn't surprised to see a very grumpy Happy standing at the top of the stairs in a pair of sweatpants, "Go into the living room, let me get P to Hap." Sutton stated, thankful the doctor disappeared into the living room.

Sutton walked half way up the stairs with Happy meeting her half way, "Sorry baby, try to go back to sleep. She'll settle down once she's laying with you." Sutton stated, not surprised the tattooed man just gave her a nod before heading up the stairs with their daughter.

Letting out a sigh, and pushing her hair into a pony tail, Sutton made her way back into the living room and sat next to Tara, "What's going on T?" Sutton questioned, seeing the brunette rather upset.

"Can I tell you this without you saying anything to anyone? Not even Happy." Tara questioned, causing Sutton to raise an eyebrow but nod her head.

"When the guys went to Belfast to get Abel back, there was a woman who was with Jax's father, and she ended up putting letters from him to her in his backpack." Tara started to explain, "I ended up finding them one day when I was doing laundry, and I think...I think Clay killed his father." Tara stated, causing Sutton's jaw to drop, "A few weeks ago, Gemma started asking me about them and I said that I got rid of them, found out she was snooping through my office at work, and Clay found out and he threatened me." Tara explained further, "Is there a way that I can give them to you and you hide them somewhere so if something were to ever happen to me you can give them to Jax so he knows the truth?" Tara questioned.

"Jesus Christ Tara." Sutton shook her head, "You need to tell Jax." Sutton added, "At least let me tell Hap, he can talk to Jax."

"No. You can't. Not yet." Tara protested, "Jax is talking about leaving the club for good, but Gemma is trying to prevent that from happening, and I don't think Clay will let it happen either."

"Tara, you can always count on me, but seriously, you need to tell Jax about what you think Clay did. He can't go around threatening you and think that he can get away with it."

"I know...I know." Tara sighed, "I just...I need to just have someone I can trust know about this, just in case something happens to me, so Jax can know what happened." Tara added.

"Of course Tara. You can always talk to me. If you ever need to get away, you and the boys are more than welcome here, or if you don't feel safe, my parents have a lodge in Colorado." Sutton explained.

"Thank you Sutton." Tara hugged the woman, "I'm sorry I came over so early, I have to work soon."

"Don't worry about it. If you think that you aren't safe, we'll figure out something, okay? I'll drive you to Colorado with the boys myself if I have to." Sutton stated, "Never trusted Gemma or Clay from the moment I met them." Sutton added.

"Just, be careful around them Sutton." Tara warned, "I wouldn't put it past them to tamper with your relationship because you aren't gun-ho for the club."

Sutton gave a nod in understanding, not liking the information she was given one bit as Tara stood up and congratulated her on her pregnancy as she walked Tara to the front door, with her mind reeling, trying to figure out just how safe the club members actually were.

"Like I said, you ever need to get away, you and the boys are more than welcome here." Sutton hugged her friend.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry I haven't been around much lately. All this stuff is just crazy, and I didn't want you getting mixed up in it."

"I understand." Sutton gave the woman a soft smile, now realizing why Tara had been so distance the fast few weeks.

Sutton watched as Tara walked quickly to her car, and then shut the door once the doctor pulled out of the driveway, and realized that the club wasn't as loyal as they seemed. Locking the door, Sutton decided to head upstairs in hopes of calming her worrying mind. Knowing that if something happened to Penelope, Happy or their relationship during all of this, or if something happened to her friend, she would without a doubt bring down the entire club without hesitation.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. It means the world to me that you all take the time to read this story. As always, I do not own any of the SOA characters that will appear through out this story.

Chapter 47 **\- Perfect Guy**

It had been a couple of days since Tara had unloaded her personal problems on Sutton, and the brunette had to admit, it made her extremely uneasy for the sake of Happy's well being, especially if Clay did kill a former member of the club. She had already been on edge about the club being mixed with the cartel, but now it was much worse.

She knew that she had promised Tara that she wouldn't say anything to the tattooed man, and even though it wasn't her place, she felt like she needed him to know, in case something had happened, so she was slightly torn. It didn't help that they had agreed on full disclosure once they had worked things out the first time. So there was a part of her that knew that if Tara had found out she opened her mouth, she could risk losing a friend.

"Hap?" Sutton called out, glancing in the large bedroom.

"Yeah?" Happy hollered from the bathroom, causing her to head towards the half shut door.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Sutton questioned, gently opening the door a little to see the man getting dressed from his morning shower.

"Everything okay?" Happy questioned slightly concerned.

"Yeah, guess so." Sutton walked into the bathroom and decided to sit on the counter space near the sink, "Just kind of want to bring something to your attention, but you can't say anything to anyone. So this is just me talking to you as my boyfriend, not me talking to a son." Sutton added, knowing that she had to seperate the two for him.

"Okay..." Happy raised a curious eyebrow, giving her a nod telling her to continue.

"So, you know how Tara came to the house the other morning, right?" Sutton questioned watching the tattooed man and watched him nod his head, "Well, she told me that while they were all in Belfast, a woman that Jax's father was seeing gave him letters that Jax didn't know about. Tara ended up finding them and reading them." Sutton explained, making sure the tattooed man was following the story, "Well, she thinks that Clay killed John Teller." Sutton stated, causing Happy to furrow his eyebrows, "Just wait..." Sutton knew that the man wanted to say something, but she wanted to finish, "Well, I guess Gemma found out about the letters, started questioning her, then Clay found out and actually threatened her." Sutton stated.

"So she wanted to drag you into their family drama why?" Happy growled first, "Jax know about this shit?" Happy questioned.

Sutton shook her head, "I told her that she needed to tell Jax, but she said she couldn't right now, but she wanted me to know because she could trust me, and if something ever happened, I was suppose to tell Jax."

"Jesus Christ." Happy shook his head, getting ready to start on a rant.

"Remember, this is me telling you as a boyfriend, not a club member." Sutton warned, causing Happy to brace himself against the counter for a minute.

He knew that Sutton wouldn't bring it up to him if she thought that Tara was just trying to start drama, and knew that his pregnant girlfriend was worried for the safety of her friend. He had to admit that he was a little shocked about the news, but it was somewhat hard to believe due to the fact that it was common knowledge that Tara hated the club before she had left town.

Running a hand over his face, he glanced to the woman who was watching him closely, "Just..." Happy let out a sigh, "Stay away from Gemma and Clay. If Tara comes to you again, tell her that you don't want to know anymore." Happy stated, and Sutton went to protest but Happy cut her off before she could speak, "I'm serious Sutton. I ain't risking something happening to you or our son because she won't tell her old man." Happy stated.

"Okay." Sutton sighed but agreed.

"I'm giving her a week to say something to Jax, otherwise I will." Happy added a few moments later, "She shouldn't of gotten you fuckin' involved, especially pregnant."

"Well, I mean, I would probably of done the same thing." Sutton shrugged her shoulders, "I mean how do you tell someone you love, the father of your children that their step-father was behind his father's death? That's fuckin rough Hap."

"Don't care, she shouldn't have involved you." Happy stated, "I've been trying to keep you out of the club shit as much as I can, but it's like it doesn't fuckin' matter."

Sutton knew that Happy was upset about the fact that her friend had unloaded some serious issues onto her, and knew that the man was extremely serious about giving Tara a week to tell Jax, so she decided to change the subject.

"You still wanting to go look at paint for the baby's room?" Sutton questioned, "Kind of might of ordered a few things offline last night when I couldn't sleep." Sutton admitted, smiling when Happy chuckled.

"What did you get?" Happy questioned, finally finishing getting dressed and then began to brush his teeth.

"Well, I got a couple motorcycle canvases we can hang on his walls. Some fabric to make him a blanket, uh a few onesies." Sutton started to list, causing Happy to grin as he brushed his teeth.

Once Happy had spit the toothpaste out, he used mouth wash quickly, "Go see if P is up from her nap, and we can head to see about paint." Happy stated, thankful he had the day off.

Sutton grinned and walked out of the bathroom and into Penelope's bedroom to see if the little girl was awake from her early nap since she had fought sleeping the night before, and was surprised to see the little girl starting to stir in her crib, so she decided to sit in the rocking chair to wait for her to start babbling.

 **-SOA-**

Happy and Sutton had decided to travel a couple of towns away in order to have a larger selection of baby supplies and paint, since Charming was a small town and didn't have a lot of choices.

"What color are you wanting?" Happy questioned as they were looking a the different color strips for their son's room.

"I'm thinking gray, teal and navy blue." Sutton stated, unlocking her Iphone to get on pinterest to show Happy the color scheme she was talking about, "What do you think?" Sutton questioned.

"I like it." Happy nodded, "You sure about the color though?" Happy questioned.

"Yeah." Sutton nodded, "Besides, we'll probably have to paint it again when he gets older." Sutton added, and watched the tattooed man pick out the paint strips for the colors while she was keeping Penelope entertained in the cart.

Verifying the colors he had picked out with Sutton, he led them to the where the paint was made and told the work how many gallons he needed of each, "Wait here, I'll go get the rollers and stuff. Might as well get them while we're here." Happy stated looking to Sutton.

"I'm going to go check the movies with P." Sutton gestured her head a few aisles down, "So I'll meet you back here in a few?" Sutton added.

"Yeah." Happy nodded, and watched as Sutton began to push the cart towards the movie aisle, causing him to walk around the corner to get the supplies for painting their son's room.

Almost two hours later, Happy and Sutton had finally gotten out of the store and had headed to the car to load up everything that they had purchased.

"How is it that we come here for paint, and we end up buying half the damn store?" Happy questioned as he put the sacks into the hatch of the SUV while Sutton put Penelope in her car seat.

"Well, those movies were a good deal, then they had some cute clothes, and P is always growing, and plus, it's not like we can live without groceries." Sutton stated.

"What about the candle warmers, those wax things and the dozens of bras and shit you got?" Happy questioned, "Pretty sure you added more make-up too."

"Hey, don't put all the blame on me. You bought shit too, and you're the one who had to get an extra cart for the things you wanted, plus the toys your daughter convinced you to get" Sutton stated with a laugh.

"Well that crib was a good deal, besides it was the only one left and it matches the theme you want. You'll thank me later." Happy smirked to his girlfriend,"And you try saying no to that face." Happy pointed to his daughter with a laugh, "Get the car started, I'll go put the cart up." Happy added, tossing the woman the keys and then shut the hatch.

 **-SOA-**

By the time they had made it home, Happy had decided to stop to get take out since Sutton was sound asleep in the back seat with Penelope snoozing away too.

Once he had gotten the food, he decided to wake the brunette so she was half way awake by the time he pulled into the driveway of their home.

"If you get the food and P, I'll get most of the stuff from the back." Happy explained, watching the pregnant woman nod, covering her mouth as she let out a yawn.

"Okay, thanks baby." Sutton stated, moving to get Penelope unbuckled from her car seat, and lifted her out of it, and then moved to get out of the car, then walked around to the passenger side to get the bags of food.

Getting inside and letting Vito out of his crate, and out into the back yard, Sutton had decided to put Penelope on the floor in the kitchen so she could put the food on plates for them, and carried them into the living room, and grabbed drinks for everyone before letting Vito back into the house, and grabbing Penelope and headed into the living room to wait for Happy.

Once Happy had brought almost all of the bags in, he had made one more trip for the rest, causing Sutton to hold the door open for him as he laid the crib against the staircase and then took the rest of the bags into the kitchen.

"Let's eat, and then I'll go through everything." Sutton stated, and followed the tattooed man into the living room.

Sitting out on the couch with Penelope between them, "What do you want to watch?" Happy questioned, turning the large flat screen TV on.

"Put it on a cartoon for now, once I put groceries up, we can watch a movie. Think P will fight sleep tonight cause of her naps." Sutton explained as she began to eat her Indian food, thankful that Happy had stopped at two different places for food.

Happy wasn't surprised that Sutton had scarfed down her food, causing him to shake his head as she got up from the couch with her plate so she could put the groceries away.

"Could of actually enjoyed your food." Happy joked, causing Sutton to flip him off playfully as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Sutton had decided to start with the actual groceries that they had gotten and put them away in their proper places, and then spotted the bags of clothes and toys and sat them on the kitchen table, and then went to the bag that contained different items like the wax cubes and new candle warmers and movies and sat them on the table to get them off the kitchen island.

"Babe, you think when you're done eating, you can open P's toys?" Sutton questioned, knowing that she didn't have the patience for how securely toy factories packaged different toys.

"Yeah." Happy mumbled as he was eating, and making sure Penelope was eating her food while she waddled around near the coffee table.

Sutton was about to go through the clothes she had gotten for Penelope, and their unborn son but stopped when she heard her cell phone ringing, causing her to move towards the kitchen island where it was charging to see Tara calling her.

Letting out a small sigh, Sutton decided to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Sutton answered on the third ring.

"Hey, I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" Tara questioned.

"No, I was just putting groceries and stuff up. What's up?" Sutton questioned.

"I was wondering if maybe you could see if your parents have an available room in Colorado for us, we're kind of wanting to take a little vacation, just to get out of town for a bit." Tara spoke quietly, "I plan on telling Jax then while he's away from everything."

"I can call and ask then text you to let you know. I'm sure they do. Winter is usually the more busy time for them." Sutton explained.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it Sutton." Tara spoke geniunely.

"It's not a problem, let me give them a call and I'll let you know." Sutton added, hearing the fellow doctor say her goodbyes and then hung up the phone.

Sutton was proud that Tara was going to tell Jax about what she knew, and was thankful that it didn't take Happy to get her to tell the truth about what was in the letters. Sutton just hoped that she would explain everything she knew before anything got more out of hand as she typed out a text to her mother about rooms available.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites and follows. It means the world to me that you all take the time to read this story. As usual, I do not own any of the SOA characters that will appear through out this story. Thank you for reading.

Chapter 48 **\- Perfect Guy**

"Babe, gotta talk to you for a minute." Happy rasped out, walking into the home after getting back from the club house, causing the brunette to raise an eyebrow, as she was playing on the floor with Penelope.

"What's going on?" Sutton questioned, watching the tattooed man move towards the kitchen to put his weapons out of Penelope's reach, then watched him head back into the living room.

"Well, Tara told Jax." Happy stated, causing Sutton's jaw to drop, "All hell broke loose at the club house, Jax attacked Clay, then about attacked Gemma, asking if she knew what he did." Happy shook his head, "Think it's best for you to stay away from Clay and Gemma for right now."

"Wait, so did Gemma know about it?" Sutton questioned.

"Don't know." Happy shrugged his shoulders, "Once Jax lost it on Clay, we had to make sure that Clay was out of reach for him, then we decided to head out to give them time to figure out their shit. Then once he talks to us, we'll figure out which way it goes." Happy added.

"So, I mean, what happens to Clay if he did kill Jax's dad?" Reagan questioned out of curiousity.

"Probably get exiled from the club. Means he'll have to step down as the President too." Happy added causing the brunette to nod her head in understanding.

"That's crazy." Sutton commented, watching Penelope crawl into her father's lap, allowing the man to wrap his arms around her, "What's that mean for the cartel?" Sutton questioned quietly.

"Half the club wants out of it anyway, and didn't even want to get involved with that shit, so I'd assume we'd take a vote and then figure out a way to get out of it." Happy explained, "Enough about that shit, how you feeling?" Happy questioned, reaching for her small baby bump.

"Doing pretty good. Kind of tired, didn't sleep very well last night, and this morning miss P decided to not take a nap this afternoon." Sutton commented, getting a chuckle out of Happy, "And of course, the minute she's in daddy's lap, she's half asleep." Sutton scoffed playfully.

Happy chuckled, and lifted the little girl further into his lap, and leaned back against the couch and rubbed the little girls back, "What did you guys do today?" Happy questioned quietly, pulling on Sutton's arm to get her to lean into his side.

"Just hung out around the house most of the day. I think she's getting a cold, so I thought it was best to keep her out of the cool weather." Sutton explained, "Thought California was suppose to be warm all the time?" Sutton questioned.

"Cool front coming in." Happy stated, "She does seem a little warm, sounds like she's got the sniffles."

"I know, it's pitiful." Sutton frowned rubbing her daughter's back lightly, "Might get her into the doctor in a day or two if she doesn't get better. Did run and get some baby tylenol for her."

Happy nodded his head in understanding, "Since shit's up in the air right now with the club, we have the guys from Tacoma watching the warehouse with the prospects, so let me get changed into sweats, and we can have a family night." Happy suggested.

"Sounds good to me. We could use some daddy cuddles, couldn't we P?" Sutton questioned to the little girl and smiled when she nodded her head into Happy's chest, causing the man to let out a laugh, "Here come to mama so daddy can get changed." Sutton held out her hands for Penelope and watched the little girl cling to Happy.

"Come on P, I'll be right back." Happy lifted the little girl carefully and sat her on Sutton's lap, "You get the blankets and pillows?" Happy questioned, and watched the brunette nod her head.

Sutton carefully got up from the floor with Penelope hanging on to her, and moved to the hallway closet to get the fleece blanket and the extra pillows they would use for family night, which consisted of cuddling and watching movies together.

Getting the blankets and pillows carefully, Sutton made her way back to the living room to get the large couch ready for her family.

Once she had gotten the pillows and blankets on the couch, she had decided to head upstairs to get Penelope's diaper changed, and put her in a pair of pajamas since she knew that she wouldn't be leaving the house, and then headed into her bedroom to change into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top.

"Babe, you just want to lay up here instead of on the couch?" Happy questioned walking out of the bathroom shirtless with a pair of light gray sweapants hanging low on his hips, "I can go get the pillows and blankets..." Happy added.

Sutton thought for a moment, and eventually nodded her head, "Yeah, we have more room in the bed, maybe P will finally take a nap." She stated, decided to move towards the bed, and then looked around on the floor for Vito, and helped the dog onto the bed, "Can you get her a cup of milk or something?" Sutton questioned.

"Yeah. You want anything?" Happy asked as he stood near the doorway.

"Just a bottle of water please." Sutton smiled as she put Penelope in the bed, and then climbed in and got comfortable with the little girl cuddling next to her, and she had decided to start up the TV to search for a movie.

Once Happy had returned, Sutton had grabbed the bottles of water from him and Penelope's cup of juice and watched him get into the large bed, "God, feel like I haven't been in this bed forever." Happy commented with a content sigh.

"You have had some long nights and early mornings." Sutton stated, "What do you want to watch?" Sutton questioned, feeling Happy's large hand on her stomach, and knew that he was facing her and Penelope, cuddling with the both of them the best he could.

"I don't care, pick anything." Happy mumbled, causing Sutton to laugh lightly, "No girly shit."

"You even going to be awake long enough to notice?" Sutton teased, glancing to the man to see his eyes closed.

Sutton knew that it was going on three in the afternoon, and then glanced to their daughter to see her cuddling away with Happy, causing a smile to appear on her face, and decided to wait on the movie so she could try to catch up on sleep while the two were starting to doze off, so she switched the TV to cartoons and muted the volume.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 **Short filler chapter, things will start to pick up club wise. Promise.**


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows. It truly means the world to me. As usual, I do not own any of the SOA characters that will appear through out this story. Thank you for taking the time to read this story as well. You all are awesome!

Chapter 49 **\- Perfect Guy**

Sutton had woken up from her nap to hear Penelope's laugh, causing her to open her eyes and glance around the room and instantly spotted Happy and Penelope on the floor in front of the bed near the TV playing peek-a-boo with Penelope's blanket.

The brunette smiled seeing the intimidating tattooed man grinning at their daughter as he would drape the blanket over Penelope's head, and then would lift it, causing the little girl to crack up.

"What is daddy doing P?" Sutton questioned, moving out of the bed and headed towards the two sitting on the floor, and sat down next to Happy.

"We're playing peek-a-boo. What's it look like?" Happy joked, causing Sutton to playfully elbow his side, "Think she is still feelin' bad, hasn't left my side since we woke up."

Sutton frowned, and reached to feel Penelope's forehead, and noticed she was a little warm but nothing major, so she decided to push herself up off the ground and head for the bathroom to get Penelope's tylenol. Once Sutton had given Penelope the baby tylenol, she had headed downstairs to fill up her cup, and let Vito outside to use the restroom before heading back upstairs.

"You sleep okay?" Happy questioned, "You were out there for a little bit." Happy added.

"Yeah, slept good." Sutton stated, pushing her dark hair up into a high pony tail, "Now I'm starving though, so if you're wanting me to cook, start deciding on what you want for dinner." Sutton added.

Happy thought for a moment, "Let's just order something. Know you've been craving Indian food again."

Sutton nodded her head, "Sounds good to me. I'll go make something for P to eat in case she doesn't try stealing our food."

Happy got up from the floor to grab his cell phone in order to call in their order and watched as Sutton picked up Penelope to head downstair to start making her something for dinner, and knew that she needed to stop eating take-out so much, so she made a mental note of checking Pinterest out for Indian recipes since she had been craving it for the last few days.

Sutton wasn't surprised to see Vito heading straight for the kitchen, so she had made sure the french bulldog had fresh water and food in his bowls, then spotted Happy carrying the blankets and pillows into the living room, then headed into the kitchen.

"Shouldn't be too long. Convinced the man to deliver." Happy chuckled, causing Sutton to shake her head with a laugh.

"Do they even have a delivery driver?" Sutton questioned, knowing that when they would order Indian food, they usually had to go pick it up.

"Nah, don't think so. The owner remembers us, since you always get the same order. Said he didn't want you getting out." Happy chuckled, "You got a thing going on with the 60 year old man I don't know about?" Happy joked.

"Yes, when I order lunch there, it's just so I can have a quickie with him." Sutton rolled her eyes, and then caught the disgusted look Happy made and busted out laughing, "But really, when I go there to pick up the food, he and his wife are really sweet. They talk to Penelope, and give her a cookie."

"That's nice of them." Happy smiled softly, knowing his daughter was a sweet little girl and would babble anyone's head off if given the chance.

Once Sutton had finished fixing Penelope's dinner, she had decided to feed her in the high chair instead of having to clean up after her in the living room, "We really need to stop eating out so much, I'm going to start looking up recipes online."

"Since when do you like cooking?" Happy chuckled, causing the woman to glare at him as she fed Penelope.

"Figured since I'm not working, I'll toy around in the kitchen. Get this whole house wife thing a try." Sutton joked, causing Happy to think for a moment.

"You want to get married?" Happy questioned, causing Sutton to raise an eyebrow.

"That better not be your way of proposing to me Lowman." Sutton warned, and watched the man shake his head no.

"Nah, not that big of an asshole." Happy chuckled, "Just was curious if you ever want to get married. Don't think we've ever really talked about it." Happy added, giving the woman a moment to think it over.

"Of course I want to get married one day. I just always thought that I'd get married first before having kids." Sutton chuckled, "Seems like we kind of did that backwards. What about you?" Sutton questioned, "I know you haven't really had relationships before me."

"I'd marry you." Happy stated, "Never thought those words would come out of my mouth." Happy laughed, "Never thought I'd be a dad either, but wouldn't change it for the world. Long as I got you, P, and the baby, I'm good."

Sutton smiled tears instantly filling her eyes at Happy's words, "What? What's wrong?" Happy questioned quickly concerned.

"You're so damn sweet." Sutton stated, leaning over to kiss the man, "It's these damn hormones, making me all emotional and shit." Sutton wiped at her cheeks.

Once Penelope was done with her dinner, they had gotten comfortable in the living room with Vito and had put up the baby gates in case Penelope decided to play in the living room while they waited on their food to arrive. Happy knew that Sutton did want to get married, and even though they did things ass backwards, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and their children, so he decided that he was going to start ring shopping.

 **-SOA-**

It had been a few days since Sutton had found out that Tara had told Jax about the letters, and things had calmed down once Clay was stripped of the President roll, and she knew things would be kind of hectic for Happy, since the Sons of Anarchy were now trying to get out of the cartel mess Clay had got them involved with, and she completely understood.

Since Happy couldn't make it to the appointment for the baby, Sutton had decided to stop by the club house to let him know how the appointment went since he had told her that she could stop by whenever she was done.

Pulling into the parking lot, Sutton spotted Happy's bike, thankful that she didn't have to wait on the man to arrive, knowing that he had to run a few towns over earlier that morning, and got Penelope out of her car seat.

Once she was had Penelope on her hip, she glanced to the garage to see that the tattooed man wasn't in there working, so she had decided to head to the club house to see if he had went in there.

Walking into the club house, Sutton opened the door, silently praying that there weren't naked woman walking around, so Penelope didn't have to see it. Glancing around the area, the brunette eyes narrowed seeing Happy and Tig standing side by side with three different gashes gushing over something, causing her hormones to get the best of her in that moment.

"Dad-dy!" Happy heard the familiar voice of his daughter, instantly turning around to see Sutton with a furious glare on her face while she was holding their daughter, and realized that she had just mis-read the entire scene.

Happy started to walk towards them, and practically saw the steam coming from Sutton's ears as he approached, "You okay?" Happy questioned carefully, kissing her, and glared at the woman when she turned her face, making him hit her cheek instead of her lips.

"Planning a night of fun or something? That why you couldn't make it to your son's appointment?" Sutton sneered lightly, causing Happy to shake his head in confusion for a split second.

"What? No." Happy stated honestly, "Tig was asking them something, had nothing to do with me." Happy added, "You should know better. We just got back from Oakland a little bit ago, that's why I couldn't make it to our sons appointment Sutton."

Sutton eyed the man carefully, trying to figure out if he was telling the truth or not, "Tig, come here." Happy ordered, not taking his eyes off of Sutton, as he called for his friend.

"Yeah?" Tig questioned, "Hey mama." Tig greeted, kissing Sutton's head, then Penelope's.

"Was I over there trying to get laid?" Happy questioned point blank.

Tig couldn't help the laugh that escaped his mouth, "No, I was asking for their advice. I found a lady who I am thinking of trying to see. Didn't want to screw it up." Tig explained quickly, almost too quickly.

"Whatever." Sutton shook her head, "The appointment went fine. I'm taking our daughter home now." Sutton added, causing the man to glare at her even more, since she was in a mood now, and allowed Happy to kiss Penelope.

"I'll see you in a bit." Happy stated, and growled when Sutton walked out of the club house with Penelope on her hip without a word.

"Man, those hormones are crazy." Tig commented.

"Don't tell her that." Happy shook his head, running a hand over his face, almost in disbelief.

 **-SOA-**

Later that afternoon, once Happy had finished working in the garage at Teller-Morrow, he headed straight home in order to make sure Sutton wasn't still upset thinking that he was cheating on her because that wasn't the case at all.

Once he had arrived in the driveway, and parked the bike, he headed straight inside the home to see Sutton and Penelope sitting by the coffee table, trying to color.

"Hey baby..." Happy stated, catching the brunette's attention for a moment, then caught the attention of the little girl, who dropped her crayon and ran straight for him, "Hey my other baby." Happy chuckled, kissing the little girls cheeks.

"I'll get started on dinner." Sutton stated, but Happy had decided to sit Penelope down on the floor, and stopped the woman.

"I'm not cheating on you." Happy stated, "I wouldn't fuck up what we have. I told you that Sutton."

"Then what the hell were they doing gushing over you?!" Sutton snapped, "You know what, I don't even care. Fix your own damn dinner." Sutton added, storming out of the living room, and headed straight upstairs.

Happy couldn't help but to let out a laugh, knowing that she was going to be fuming over this for the next few days, and then looked to his daughter, "I think mama needs to take a nap, what do you think?" Happy questioned to the little girl, and decided to head to the kitchen to fix her food, and decided to make him and Sutton to eat in the process.

Once he had finished with making them food, he headed upstairs to change Penelope's diaper, and then headed into their bedroom to see Sutton pouting on the bed.

"Babe..." Happy sighed, sitting Penelope down on the bed, allowing the little girl to crawl to her mother, "I swear to you, I haven't cheated on you, hell, I haven't even thought about it." Happy stated, sitting near the woman, "How many times do I got to tell you that you are the one I want to be with?" Happy questioned, not use to seeing Sutton like this since she wasn't too hormonal when she was pregnant with Penelope.

"I..I don't know.." Sutton sighed, wiping her cheeks, "I just...I'm not even that far along and I'm already getting big, and then those chicks prance around half naked...it just, it makes me a little crazy I guess." Sutton explained, "It's just hard to explain."

"Sutton, I love you, I love P, and it's not like I'd throw that way for a hook-up. Besides, in case you haven't noticed I can't keep my hands off you." Happy stated matter of factly, "So stop pouting and come eat dinner." Happy added causing Sutton to smile a little.

Happy was thankful he was able to get Sutton to head downstairs with him and Penelope to eat dinner. He knew that this second pregnancy was definitely a lot different compared to when she had Penelope, and he wasn't sure if he could fully handle the mood swings, but he knew that he wouldn't have it any other way. He felt slightly guilty about somewhat lying to her, but he knew that once he was able to plan everything out accordingly, he hoped that it made up for the small white lie.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows, it means the world to me. Also, thank you for taking the time to read this story. And as usual, I do not own any of the SOA characters that will appear through out this story.

 **IMPORTANT:** I have noticed that the reviews have decreased over the past couple of chapters, so I decided to take some time to adjust what I have planned for this story, so bare with me.

Chapter 50 **\- Perfect Guy**

Waking up Happy found the large bed empty on Sutton's side, and knew that Penelope was still sound asleep in her crib from glancing at the video monitor, and realized that it was going on three in the morning, causing Happy to sit up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Seeing the light from the bathroom, Happy got up from the bed and headed towards the large master bathroom and frowned hearing Sutton's cries.

"Babe?" Happy rasped out, pushing the door open, "What's wrong?" Happy questioned seeing the brunette's face as she was sitting on the floor next to the toilet and could tell she didn't feel good.

"I-I don't feel good." Sutton whimpered, causing Happy to close the distance with a deep frown on his face, "Feel like I'm going to get sick or something."

"The baby?" Happy questioned quietly with concern.

"Just sick Hap. The baby is fine." Sutton whimpered, placing her forehead in her hand.

Happy leaned down and felt her forehead and felt that she was warm, "Come on baby, let's get you back to bed. I'll get you a trash can." Happy commented lowly, bending down to pick up the pregnant woman carefully, knowing that she didn't feel good by just looking into her eyes.

He carefully moved back into the bedroom and laid the woman down in the bed and covered her up, "Blanket..." Sutton whimpered with a shiver, causing Happy to reach for the blanket at the end of the bed and covered her up.

"I'll be right back." Happy rasped, leaning to kiss her forehead and disappeared into the bathroom to retrieve the trash can in case she got sick, and put it on the floor on her side of the bed.

Sutton frowned as she rubbed her stomach, because she knew that she felt like she was either going to end up getting sick, or having to poop, and it was making her stomach hurt pretty bad. She was slightly embarassed to even tell Happy that she was having trouble pooping through out the week, so she decided to keep it to herself when it started.

She had known that this entire pregnancy was completely different compared to when she was pregnant with Penelope. It also was completely obvious that her hormones had been all over the place this time around, and she felt terrible for assuming that Happy had been trying to cheat on her a few days before.

"Babe, you need anything?" Happy questioned, almost feeling helpless that there wasn't anything he could do for the woman who was curled into a ball as he rubbed her back.

Sutton frowned, thinking for a moment, and let out an awkward sigh, "I need something to help me go to the bathroom..." She commented quietly, causing Happy to furrow his eyebrows.

"Like what?" Happy questioned, seeing her cheeks blushed from embarassment.

"God this is embarassing." Sutton whined, "I can't poop. I think that's why my stomach hurts so bad." Sutton added burying her face into her pillow, almost hiding from the tattooed man.

Happy chuckled lightly, bending down to kiss her head, "I'll run to that 24 hour drug store to see if I can find anything to help. You going to be okay until I get back?" Happy questioned and watched the brunette nod her head.

 **-SOA-**

By the time Happy had gotten back from the drug store, he was a little upset that there wasn't much Sutton could take since she was pregnant, so he had all but threatened the pharmacist on what she could take or do since she didn't inform him before he left.

Since he had gotten a few things for her to eat and drink, he made sure the house was locked up and the alarm was on before heading upstairs to check on the brunette and was slightly surprised to see her with her eyes shut and noticed the dry tear streaks on her cheeks.

Frowning, he sat the large bag down at the end of the bed, and moved to sit next to her and gently ran a hand down the side of her face, almost brushing the dark hair away from her.

"Sutton.." Happy rasped lowly, not moving his hand as his fingers lightly scraped at her scalp.

"Hm?" Sutton mumbled, not opening her eyes.

"Couldn't get you medicine, but I got you some different food to try." Happy explained, "Might take a bit for it to work, but it should help." Happy explained, seeing her eyes open.

Sutton frowned, "You need to try it babe." Happy added, seeing that she was going to protest, and reached for the bag, and began to dug through the sack, and handed her a bottle of cranberry juice.

"Hap..." Sutton shook her head with a scrunched face.

Happy ran a hand over his face, "Just drink it please, I don't like seeing you like this. There's not shit I can do to help you besides make you eat and drink this shit." Happy stated, causing Sutton to deepen her frown but nod her head and grabbed the bottle.

"This shit is terrible." Sutton cringed, causing the tattooed man to chuckle.

"You're so cute when you pout. See where P gets it from." Happy stated with his large hand on her baby bump rubbing small circles.

"Thank you for going to get that stuff." Sutton stated, "You should try to get some sleep you need to be up in a couple of hours for work."

"Nah, called Jax and let him know I'm staying home to take care of you." Happy stated as he moved to the other side of the bed to lay down once he had kicked his shoes off, and reached for his glasses and turned the TV on.

"Babe, you didn't have to do that. I should be fine in a few hours." Sutton frowned, turning to face him as he held out his arm for her to curl into his side.

"Mama, you can barely move without wanting to cry, let alone try to chase P around." Happy stated, leaning down to kiss her forehead and felt that she was still warm, "If you aren't better by the afternoon, we're taking you to the doctor."

"I love you." Sutton mumbled, "Sorry I've been so cranky since the other day." Sutton added, knowing that ever since she had saw Happy near the crow-eaters she had been convinced he was trying to cheat on her.

"I love you too, and don't stress over it, it's fine." Happy stated, pulling the cover up over Sutton's shoulder and held her close, "Try to get some sleep." Happy added, and felt the brunette nod her head lightly.

Happy wasn't surprised that Sutton had soon ended up falling asleep, but he had decided to stay awake incase she woke up for some reason needing something. He had made sure that the television was low so it wouldn't disturb her, and so he could hear if Penelope was starting to wake up through the monitor.

 **-SOA-**

Jolting awake a few hours later, he had realized Sutton had gotten out of the bed without him realizing it, causing him to blink his eyes open to check the monitor to see that Penelope was still asleep going on six in the morning, and then glanced around the large room to see the bathroom light shining through the closed door.

Getting out of the bed, he made his way to the bathroom and frowned when it was locked.

"Sutton?" Happy rasped through the door, "Babe, open the door." Happy added rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Go away."

Furrowing his eyebrows at her muffled voice because of the door, he was half tempted to kick the door down, but he decided against that since Penelope. He quickly moved towards the nightstand to grab his knife to pick the lock, then moved back to the door and began fiddling with the door handle.

"Don't you dare Happy Lowman!" He heard Sutton's voice a little louder this time, "Can I please just use the restroom in peace?" Sutton nearly begged almost mortified by Happy's persistence.

Happy quickly realized that the stuff he had given her must have kicked in and he quickly backed away from the door, not wanting to disturb her, or even think about her pooping.

The tattooed man decided to quietly make his way downstairs with Vito on his feet in order to let the dog out while he made a pot of coffee, knowing that he wouldn't be going back to sleep for the morning. As he stood against the kitchen island, he knew that he had bought an engagement ring for Sutton, and he had been trying to wrack his brain on how to ask her. He wasn't an overly romantic man, but he had at least called Sutton's father to ask permission before he had bought the ring, so he had decided that he was going to ask the best way he knew how.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 **Like I said above, I've noticed reviews dropping, so I'm going to take a small break and try to think of a different direction for the story, along with my other story, "One Call Away"**


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N:** Honestly, thank you all so much for sticking with this story while I sort out my crazy life. Also, thank you for all the kind words for my father over the past couple of months, it means the world to me. Thank you for taking the time to read this story.

Also, for those who are reading "One Call Away" - I have decided to start over but I won't upload it until I have several chapters written out, so I will make an update in that story when that happens. My main goal as of right now is to wrap this story up.

Chapter 51 **\- Perfect Guy**

Sutton watched as Happy disappeared out of the kitchen and into the back yard, and frowned. The brunette had noticed that the tattooed man was starting to act a little weird, and it was slowly starting to bother her. She wasn't quite sure what was going on with the man over the past few days, but she had enough.

Drying off her hands, she moved around the kitchen island and got Penelope out of her high chair, and held her little hand to help her walk outside into the back yard with Vito following closely to the little girl.

"Hap..." Sutton called out to the man who was working away on a jungle gym for Penelope, and didn't bother looking her way as he spoke.

"Yeah?"

Furrowing her eyebrows, Sutton had to get control over her hormones before she snapped at the large man, "What is going on with you?" Sutton questioned as cooly as she could, while Penelope chased Vito around the yard some.

"What?" Happy questioned, finally lifting his head a little to glance in her direction.

"Seriously? For almost the past week you've barely spoke to me. You've barely even been in the same room as me..." Sutton started to explain, then took a deep breath, "Is there someone else or something?" Sutton questioned lowly, not ever having to deal with this type of behaviour from Happy.

"No Sutton." Happy snapped lightly, "Got a lot of shit on my plate right now." Happy added, causing Sutton to bug her eyes out for a split second, but then managed to get a poker face back on.

"Babe, you can talk to me..." Sutton offered moving closer to the tattooed man, and then noticed he slightly jerked away from her, causing her to frown.

"Don't need to talk." Happy stood up quickly, "I need time to fuckin' breathe on my own without..." Happy stopped himself but Sutton raised an eyebrow.

"Without what?" Sutton questioned, slightly taken back by Happy's sudden attitude.

"Without you being attatched to my hip every waking second Sutton. Without having to deal with Penelope getting into absolutely everything the two seconds I turn away, I can't get shit done." Happy stated, causing Sutton's mouth to drop some, and unshed tears built in her eyes.

Sutton had no idea what to say to the man, and she wasn't even sure where any of this was coming from, and she definitely wasn't sure what had brought this on. Of course, since she had found out she was pregnant she was a little more attatched to Happy, but it was nothing crazy like he was making it out to be. And then Penelope, of course she would get into things, especially for being a curious one year old who just learned to walk.

"Sorry..." That was all Sutton could muster up, she wasn't even sure what to say because her feelings were extremely hurt for Penelope and herself.

Staring down at the ground, seeing her expanding stomach, Sutton wiped her cheeks quickly and moved to stand up in order to go back into the house.

"Think I'm going to stay at the club house for a few days..."

Sutton's heart dropped into her stomach at Happy's words, causing her to turn around to look at the man who was finishing off his beer in hand, and noticed the cold look in his dark eyes.

There was absolutely no way in hell that she was going to beg him to stay, or even at this point as questions because she was too pissed off. She had a daughter and unborn son to think about, and if it was too much for Happy to handle, then she didn't need him.

"Fine." Sutton stated, then turned to look at Penelope, and hollered for the little girl and the dog, and met them half way across the yard, and led them back into the house.

 **-SOA-**

Later that evening, Sutton was sitting on the large couch after Happy had left for the club house, and was trying to wrap her mind around the events of that afternoon. She had no idea what had even happened, because she was under the assumption everything was fine.

Wiping her cheeks, she sighed when she heard the front door open and close, and knew that it had to of been Kozik or Tig, since Happy had left.

Lifting her head she saw Tig walking into the living room, and frowned at her face, and didn't get a chance to question what was going on.

"I..Is he cheating on me?" Sutton whimpered lightly, trying to control her emotions.

"What?" Tig was utterly confused on what had the brunette so upset.

"Is Happy cheating on me?" Sutton questioned clearly, wiping her cheeks again, "I know he went on a run about a week ago, ever since then he's been acting distant, and now he left to stay at the club house." Sutton explained.

Tig narrowed his eyes for a moment, thinking back to the run they had went on. He knew that a few gashes were trying to entertain Happy but he wasn't interested, and the last time he checked, the tattooed man had planned on proposing, "No, not that I know of." Tig answered honestly, sitting down beside the pregnant brunette and putting an arm around her shoulder, "What happened?" Tig questioned.

Sutton took a few moments before answering, "Honestly, I don't know." Sutton started, "He's been so short with me, I finally had enough and asked him this afternoon, he said he can't breathe because I'm attached to his hip and P always gets into stuff every time he looks away for two seconds..." Sutton wiped her cheeks again.

"That asshole." Tig shook his head in anger, and leaned over to kiss her head, "Sorry you're dealing with this shit doll." Tig added a few moments later, hating to see the woman so upset, especially since he thought of the brunette as a daughter.

"I don't know what I did wrong..." Sutton sighed, "How could he even say that about P? I mean, it's so not like him..." Sutton added, rubbing her temples.

"I don't know kid, but I'm going to find out." Tig stated, "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me." Tig added, giving her shoulder a squeeze before standing up and heading out of the house.

 **-SOA-**

Pulling into the club house parking lot, Tig wasted no time in getting off of his parked bike, and heading straight into the club house. His blue eyes scanned the large room and spotted the tattooed man in the corner with a beer in hand and a blonde gash dancing in front of him, causing Tig's blood to boil.

Storming towards the man, he pushed the gash away, "Get lost."

Happy's dark eyes narrowed at Tig, and growled the moment his brother knocked his beer out of his hand, causing a loud crash to echo some, "What the fuck is your problem?!" Happy growled, standing up.

"You. You're my fucking problem!" Tig sneered, "You have a pregnant girlfriend at home that's upset, trying to figure out what she did wrong, while you're sitting here eye fucking some whore."

Happy rolled his eyes in annoyance and let out a small scoff, "Pretty sure that I don't have to answer to you." Happy stated, and raised an eyebrow the moment Tig had pushed him, "Don't fucking touch me again..." Happy warned.

Tig didn't hesitate on pushing the tattooed man again, which caused the tall man to retaliate and pushed the man back, which ended up getting fists thrown, until Opie, Juice and Bobby had quickly broke it up.

"You fucking hurt her again, and I'll kill you myself!" Tig sneered, causing Happy to narrow his eyes at the crazy haired man as they were both held back.

"She's not your problem! Get that through your fucking head." Happy growled dangerously low.

"I'm making it my problem when she's carrying your second kid and you can't get your head out of your ass long enough to see the damage your causing to her and those kids!"

"Leave my fucking kids out of it." Happy warned.

"Or what?!" Tig smirked, and watched as Happy tried to lunge at him, but was dragged backwards by Bobby and Juice, as Opie had called for a few hang arounds to help hold Tig back.

 **-SOA-**

Over the course of three days, Sutton had been reeling on different emotions since Happy had left for the club house. She wasn't even surprised that he hadn't tried to call her or check on Penelope, and it was starting to take a toll on her, emotionally.

She was thankful that Penelope didn't seem to notice that something was off with her parents, and decided to keep her routine down, and had allowed the little girl to sleep in bed with her through the night.

The dark haired woman was slightly surprised to see Happy walking through the front door of their home, sporting a few bruises on his face, along with a busted lip, knowing that it was probably from Tig, but she decided to not say anything to the man as he walked into the living room.

"Where's P?" Happy questioned looking around the room.

"She's down for her nap." Sutton replied, and could still see the cold look in Happy's eyes, and decided to remain quiet after that.

Happy gave a nod, and sat down in the closest chair, "We need to talk." Happy stated, causing Sutton's stomach to roll with knots, and turned off the TV and shifted herself to look at him, and could tell that he was tired.

"You, Penelope, and the baby mean everything to me..." Happy started out, and Sutton quickly realized that this conversation was going to be one that she didn't like, "But I need some space." Happy stated, running a hand over his face, "Things have happened so fast with us, I just...I think we need a break from it." Happy commented, "Doesn't mean I won't be here for you, P and the baby, I just..."

"Want to be single? Want to not have responsibilties? Someone attached to your hip? A kid to look after?" Sutton shot off after a scoff escaped her lips, "Get the fuck out of my house." Sutton shook her head in disbelief.

"Sutton..."

"No, I don't want to hear shit you have to say. You walk out of that door, I don't want you stepping foot back in here. I don't give a fuck about your excuses." Sutton moved off the couch.

Sutton glared at the man who didn't move from his spot on the chair, but instead his dark orbs were glued to her, "What? Do you want me to beg you to stay? To be in a relationship with me? To be a father to our children? It's not going to happen. You've hurt me for the last time. Now get your shit and get out."

"I just need time..." Happy started to speak but Sutton cut him off.

"I don't give a fuck what you need." Sutton spoke calmly, knowing that her being pregnant and upset wouldn't do any good for her son, or her daughter sleeping upstairs, "Now get what you need and leave. You got your out Lowman, congratulations."

Sutton decided to walk into the kitchen to collect her emotions, not fully comprehending how her heart had just gotten broken into a million pieces, and she didn't even understand why. Wiping her cheeks, she braced herself against the kitchen island, trying to figure out what to do now and felt a strong headache quickly approaching.

She stood there frozen for what seemed like hours, but it was only long enough to see that Happy had packed a few bags, and stood in the kitchen doorway, "I'll be in touch about seeing P, and going to the baby's appointments." Happy stated lowly.

Sutton blinked the tears away and found herself looking up to the tattooed man, at a loss for words, with nothing leaving her mouth. As she stood there and watched as Happy lifted the bags from the floor, she watched the man she loved walk out of the house without another word.

 **A/N: So, what do you think is going on with Happy? Do you think Sutton handled it okay, or do you think she should have said more? What's your thoughts?**


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N:** Thank you for all of the reviews on the last chapter, I was slightly surprised. Also, thank you for taking the time to read this story as well. You guys are awesome!

Chapter 52 **\- Perfect Guy**

The first night was extremely tough for Sutton, but she was able to get ahold of her emotions and realize that if Happy didn't want to be there with her, their daughter and unborn son, then she didn't need him, and most of all she didn't want him there if he didn't want to be there.

She had to even admit getting up the next morning was a little hard considering she wasn't even sure why Happy had left. The entire need time to think was definitely just a cop out, and she had to force herself to stop questioning it, and completely push all thoughts of Happy Lowman out of her mind the best she could, because now she was just plain pissed off.

Then once a couple of days had passed, and Happy hadn't bothered getting ahold of her to see Penelope, Sutton was livid. The pregnant brunette didn't bother even trying to reach out to him since he couldn't even communicate with her when it came to their daughter.

Since Sutton had hit her five month mark in her pregnancy, she had a doctor's appointment that morning that she had gotten dressed for, and now was getting Penelope ready, and knew that this was going to be an exhausting trip since Penelope was a wild child that morning.

"Come on baby, we got to go." Sutton urged, putting on Penelopes jean jacket, and managed to get her off the couch just in time to grab her little hand, "Mama's gonna be late if we don't get going." Sutton added, deciding to pick the little girl up, and grabbed the diaper bag and her purse, and made sure Vito was in the crate, and headed out the door for her SUV after locking up the house.

As Penelope was babbling while Sutton was getting the little girl situated in her carseat, she noticed that Penelope kept babbling the word 'dada' and kept trying to point behind her, "Sweetie, daddy isn't here right now." Sutton sighed, not really knowing what to say to the little girl.

"Dada!" Penelope cheered, clapping her hands with a large grin on her face, causing Sutton to furrow her eyebrows, and look up to see Happy was indeed approaching the SUV.

Sutton felt her stomach twist and turn a little, but continued to fasten Penelope into her car seat as Happy's tall frame approached behind her, "Where you two off to?" Happy questioned lowly, waiting for Sutton to move to lean in the car and kiss Penelope's cheek, and let the little girl play with his ringed hand.

Sutton glared at the man, "I have a doctor's appointment, now if you'll excuse me, we're running late." Sutton stated simply and noticed that Happy narrowed his eyes at her for a moment.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Happy questioned.

"Uh, you knew about this for the past two weeks." Sutton stated, "Seriously, we're running late, so please, get out of the way." Sutton added, kind of pushing the man away from the entrance to the door and managed to shut it.

"I'll follow." Happy announced, watching the brunette move towards the driver side of the car to get in.

 **-SOA-**

Sutton had to admit that she was silently grateful that Happy had decided to tag along to the baby's appointment considering that Penelope was being a wild child, because the truth was, she wasn't even sure how to entertain her daughter while she was getting checked out.

Walking into the hospital, Sutton knew that Happy and Penelope were a couple feet behind her, and decided to just get through the appointment without saying much to the tattooed man. She was still trying to figure out how to handle the entire situation, and knew that it was going to be a tough road to adjust to, because she wasn't going to let Happy hurt her or their children again.

Once they had reached the OBGYN department, Sutton signed herself in for her appointment and sat two seats away from Happy and Penelope, and decided to shoot a quick text to her mother, since she had called her to inform her of Happy leaving her, which left her parents just as confused as Sutton.

When the nurse called for Sutton's name, the former couple stood up, with Happy holding Penelope in his arms, and followed the nurse back to the exam room.

Sutton couldn't believe just how awkward the entire situation was, she had never felt this way with Happy, and it was starting to take a small toll on her emotionally, but she had refused to let Happy see her hurt over his choice.

"How are you doing Sutton?" The doctor questioned as he walked into the room, causing Sutton to flash him a forced bright smile.

"I'm doing good actually." Sutton commented, seeing Happy's dark orbs on her out of the corner of her eye as he was keeping Penelope entertained.

"That's good to hear, and the baby? He giving you any issues?" The doctor questioned as he began to hook up the machine, and then helped Sutton lay back on the exam table.

"No, not really. He is moving around a little, but I don't think it's too strong right now. I'm able to actually sleep through the night now instead of tossing and turning and sleeping through the day." Sutton explained.

The doctor gave her a nod, "That's good. Seems like your in the calm before the storm." The doctor joked, referring to the birth that would be arriving in four months, "Everything seems good so far, the baby is growing accordingly, healthy as ever."

"Good." Sutton smiled, "Could you print off a few pictures, promised I'd send some to my mom."

The doctor let out a little laugh, and nodded his head in understanding. Once the doctor had printed off the pictures, he handed them over to Sutton once she had wiped off her stomach, and helped her sit up.

"Make sure to schedule your next appointment with the nurse." The doctor added, "And if you have any questions, concerns, feel free to get ahold of me."

"Thanks." Sutton smiled, and reached for Penelope who was holding her hands out for her, and sat her on her hip as she stood up.

 **-SOA-**

Once Sutton, Happy and Penelope arrived at Sutton's SUV, Happy put the little dark haired girl into the car seat while Sutton stood behind him, making sure that he had did it properly, and watched as he shut the car door.

Her blue orbs watched as Happy turned to look at her, "You doing alright?" Happy questioned lowly, eyeing the pregnant woman carefully.

"Yep." Sutton gave a nod, then turned to walk towards the driver's side of her car, but Happy had stopped her.

"Got to go on a run for a couple of days, was wondering if I could spend some time with P before I head out." Happy slightly questioned, causing Sutton to remain silent for a moment.

"Sure, as long as you don't get annoyed that she is in to everything." Sutton stated, causing Happy to let out a frustrated sigh, "Think you could manage to watch her while I go to the store?"

"Yeah Sutton." Happy stated, allowing the woman to move to get into the car, and then headed for his bike to follow the brunettes back to the home.

 **-SOA-**

By the time Sutton had gotten home with Penelope, she was able to use the restroom real quick while Happy had let himself into the house, and began to spend time with Penelope, allowing Sutton to go to the store. When she had left the home, she kissed Penelope's head, and didn't bother looking in Happy's direction.

While she had went to the store, she had decided that she and Penelope would take a trip at the end of the week to Colorado to visit her parents before she got too far along in her pregnancy, and while she still had energy.

Once she knew that she was stocked up on the things she needed for her and Penelope, she headed to the check out and saw Tig and Opie approaching through the exit door, causing her to raise an eyebrow when they made their way towards her.

"Hey doll." Tig greeted her, and moved to kiss her cheek while Opie gave her a nod, "Saw your car outside, was on the way to your house." Tig added, "Where's the kid?" Tig questioned looking at the empty cart.

"She's at the house with her father." Sutton commented, paying for the groceries, while Tig and Opie put the bags in the cart for her.

Sutton was thankful for Tig, especially since he wasn't asking questions about Happy and their relationship, but instead just offered to lend her an ear if she needed to vent to someone, and even offered to watch Penelope if she just needed a break. She had to admit that she loved the man in a father sort of way, and was grateful for him offering help.

"We'll follow you." Tig stated once the groceries were put into the car and they mounted their bikes, not giving her time to reply, but instead got into her car and followed the men to her home.

 **-SOA-**

Pulling into the driveway, Sutton was a little annoyed that Happy had Penelope playing in the front yard instead of the back yard that was fenced in, and looked to the rear view mirror to see Opie and Tig pulling in behind her, causing Penelope to grin towards Tig.

The moment Tig and Happy got into a two feet radius of each other, the tension was extremely obvious to Sutton, and knew that it was due to Happy leaving the brunette for whatever reason, and let out a small sigh as she grabbed a few bags but Opie had stopped her, "I got it." Opie stated lowly, causing Sutton to realize that he wasn't going to allow her to carry anything, so she sent him a nod.

"Thanks Opie." Sutton smiled softly while Happy and Tig were glaring at each other, "Come on P, let's go inside." Sutton grabbed the little girls hand and allowed the one year old to walk her across the yard and into the house.

Since she was waiting on the men to bring in the groceries, Sutton had checked Penelope's diaper and was thankful that she was clean, and heard Tig and Happy arguing with each other on the front porch, causing her to step into the foyer to see Opie walking in shaking his head.

"Don't need you checking in on them." Happy growled, "In case you forgot, this isn't your family."

"It's not your family anymore either jackass." Tig commented, and that's when Sutton decided to step between them, trying to keep an eye on Penelope who was stopped by the baby gate at the living room entrance.

"That's enough." Sutton snapped, and turned to Happy, "Tig is more than welcome to come here, and if he wants to check in on us, that's fine with me. You and I are no longer together, so you can't dictate who comes in and out of my home. You lost that privalege the moment you decided you wanted a break."

Happy's dark eyes went several shades darker if that were even possible, and his eyes narrowed quickly, and then shot his glare to Tig who was chuckling as he entered the home with the rest of the groceries, then Happy looked back to Sutton.

"I don't want club members in our fuckin' business Sutton."

"Well I guess you should have thought about that before you brought them around. It's not my fault they think you're an asshole just like I do. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that you fucked up something good in your life." Sutton commented and stepped back seeing the tattooed man take a step forward, and she quickly realized she had pissed him off, but she was going to stand her ground, but she was silently thankful for Opie's tall frame appear in front of her.

"That's enough." Opie stated, "Think you should go spend time with your kid or leave, she doesn't need added stress." Opie added calmly.

"This is between me and her." Happy narrowed his eyes, almost standing toe to toe with Opie.

"Sutton, why don't you go inside?" Opie suggested, not taking his eyes off the man in front of him, knowing that Happy hadn't been acting the same for the past couple of weeks.

Sutton knew that Happy was in a different head space, and decided to listen to Opie and headed in the house, almost thankful that the extremely tall man had moved with her, allowing her to get into the house without Happy stopping her, and decided to shut the door so Penelope wouldn't see what could possibly happen.

Standing near the large windows, Sutton kept an eye on Opie and Happy, not being able to hear what they were saying to each other, but knew that they were getting into a heated conversation, and hoped that they wouldn't start a brawl on her front porch, and was thankful Tig was keeping Penelope entertained with a few toys.

"Don't know what has gotten into him." Tig commented, causing Sutton to look at the blue eyed man and shrugged her shoulders, not having a clue either, then turned her eyes back to the two men outside, and watched as Happy shook his head and stormed off the front porch and straight to his bike.

"Well looks like he's leaving." Sutton commented, mostly to herself, a little disappointed that he didn't spend that much time with Penelope, and silently wondering where the man she fell in love with went, emotionally.

Sutton knew that things were going to get a lot worse before they got better, and she quickly had to adjust to being a single parent again, but not only for one child, but now with another one on the way. As much as it hurt that Happy had left her high and dry, especially while she was pregnant with their second child, she had to keep telling herself to remain strong, because her children counted on her. She had officially decided to give up on questioning why Happy had left, because a lot of it was just insecurities surfacing, and she refused to entertain those types of thoughts.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites and follows through out this story. It means the world to me that you all take the time to read this story. With updating, I haven't been able to set a specific day(s) to do an update just yet, but I will try to figure out something asap. Please be patient considering my life is chaotic right now.

Chapter 53 **\- Perfect Guy**

It had been a couple of days since Happy had stopped by to visit with Penelope, and then ended up leaving, which made things much harder on Sutton because the dark haired little girl cried for her father for the better part of the evening.

Walking into the large home, Tig was thankful that Sutton had given him a spare key and noticed the house was overly quietly and frowned. Walking further into the home, he noticed that the living room was spotless and the TV was on, but the volume rather low and realized that Penelope was probably down for a nap.

"Sutton?" Tig questioned out loud quietly, and heard a faint sniffle coming from the kitchen, causing him to walk into the entrance way to see the pregnant brunette sitting at the kitchen island with baby books in front of her, and her flawless face red and puffy, "Ah doll, what's wrong?" Tig frowned, moving towards her.

Sutton wiped her cheeks quickly, and looked up from the books and let out an awkward laugh, "How am I suppose to raise two babies alone? I mean, our son doesn't even have a name yet. And I can't go through another pregnancy alone." Sutton shook her head, "Then, Penelope is noticing that he isn't around and it's starting to effect her acting out..." Sutton tried to hold in the tears, but she couldn't stop them from falling.

Tig frowned and moved to comfort the pregnant woman by wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "You got me kid. I'll help out as much as I can. I know it's not the same, but..." Tig started but then frowned even more when she started crying harder, "Jesus doll, I was trying to help..." Tig panicked, thinking he had upset her more.

"I-It's the hormones..." Sutton pulled away to regain her composure and wipe her cheeks again, and let out a small laugh hearing Tig letting out a sigh of relief, "Think it's because I was trying to look at baby names for the baby, and just got to thinking..." Sutton added waving a hand around, referring to the issues with Happy.

Tig nodded in understanding, "Have you heard from him any?" Tig questioned lowly moving to the fridge to get a drink, then turned back to her.

"He's called and text me quite a few times." Sutton explained causing Tig to raise an eyebrow, "He ended up calling me last night at like 2 am and almost woke P up so I sent him a text asking if he was dying and he said no, so I didn't reply back." Sutton added causing Tig to laugh, "Anyway, enough about that, what are you doing?"

"Well I haven't heard from you in a couple of days, thought I'd make sure that you guys were doing alright, eating and crap." Tig commented, causing Sutton to playfully roll her eyes.

"Yes we're eating and crap." Sutton smiled, "We've just been hanging out around the house, thought about taking P out for dinner since she's been acting better today." Sutton added.

"Well when she wakes up, I'll take you guys out. My treat. Miss hanging out with you two."

"It's only been two days Tig, it's not like it's been a lifetime." Sutton teased, closing the baby book she was reading, and followed Tig into the living room to wait for Penelope to wake up.

 **-SOA-**

Once Penelope had woken up, Sutton had been thankful that Tig had watched her so she could shower and dress in something other than sweatpants and yoga pants, and then gotten Penelope cleaned up.

"Iggy! Iggy!" Penelope hollered once she had gotten into the living room, and rushed to his arms, causing Sutton to laugh as she entered behind her.

"So, what are you wanting for dinner?" Sutton questioned as she re-packed Penelope's diaper bag, and made sure that her purse had her keys and cell phone in it, and Vito was in the crate.

"Doesn't matter to me, you two can decide." Tig suggested, standing up with Penelope in his arms, and watched as the brunette put on her leather jacket and noticed the high heels, "How can you wear those being pregnant?" Tig questioned.

"Hey, I'll suffer. I haven't been out of the house in a few days, and I'd like to look half way decent. If that means wear heels, I'll wear hears." Sutton stated, following Tig to the front door, while he was laughing, and set the alarm and walked out of the house, and locked it up.

As they walked towards Sutton's SUV, they heard the sounds of a lone motorcycle approaching and Sutton rolled her eyes and then glanced to Tig, "Here, let me put P in the car seat." Sutton took the little girl who was looking around, and heard the motorcycle getting closer, and half rushed in order to get Penelope into the car so the little girl wouldn't have another melt down.

Once the dark haired little girl was secure in the car seat, Sutton was thankful Tig got in the driver's seat, and she headed to the passenger side door and got in and watched as Tig backed out of the driveway.

Sutton wasn't sure why she was trying to go out of her way to avoid Happy, but she definitely didn't want to have to deal with his hot and cold attitude when Penelope was in a decent mood. Of course she knew that things were rough at the moment, but she was trying to be strong without the tattooed man.

"It's him..." She heard Tig's voice lowly as Penelope was babbling in the backseat, causing Sutton to sigh and glance out the side mirror to see that it was in fact Happy following them.

"Think he'll not realize it's us?" Sutton questioned with a laugh as Tig turned to head to a Mexican diner a few blocks away.

"Nah, don't think so. Looks like he's following us." Tig commented causing Sutton to roll her eyes even harder, "Want to go somewhere else?" Tig questioned.

"No, it's fine." Sutton stated as they approached the Mexican diner rather quickly, and made sure that her purse and made sure that Penelope had what she needed in her diaper bag.

As Tig found a parking space, Sutton noticed that Happy was pulling into the parking lot and grew tense, but decided to go about her business, and got out of the car as soon as Tig stopped the car, and headed straight for Penelope's door.

Hearing the bike's engine stop, Penelope's head snapped up to see her father getting off of the Harley, and making five long strides to her, "Dada!" Penelope instantly reached for the tattooed man, causing his arms to extend and grab the little girl from Sutton.

Taking a deep breath, Sutton grabbed her purse and the diaper bag from the front seat, and waited for Tig to approach, "Come on P, we have to go eat." Sutton tried to get the little girl after she hugged her father, and knew that there was no way the little girl would move out of his arms now and let out a frustrated sigh.

"I can take her in." Happy offered to Sutton, not bothering to glance to Tig, "Could eat too." Happy added lowly.

Sutton was torn because the truth was, she didn't want to be around the tattooed man, but she had Penelope to think about, and knew the little girl missed him, so she glanced to Tig who shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine." Sutton stated simply, walking towards the front door with Happy, Penelope and Tig following her.

 **-SOA-**

Thankfully, Sutton had decided to sit next to Tig while Happy sat next to Penelope to keep the little girl entertained while they ordered their food and waited, and had to admit that it was an awkward moment with everyone's attention focused on Penelope.

Once the food had come, Sutton could tell that something was bothering Happy, but she had to admit she was thankful he didn't bother explaining while they ate.

"How have you guys been?" Happy questioned quietly between bites of food and feeding Penelope.

Sutton resisted the urge to scoff at his questions, "Fine" Sutton mumbled as she focused on her food, and bit into something extremely spicy, and ended up giving half of her food to Tig within a matter of seconds.

"What's wrong with it?" Happy questioned with furrowed eyebrows.

"It's too spicy." Sutton explained as Tig passed her his plate.

"Since when do you not like spicy food? You ate everything spicy with Penelope." Happy questioned, a little hurt by Sutton and Tig's closeness.

"She hasn't been able to eat spicy the entire pregnancy." Tig commented, causing Happy to glare and Sutton to quickly nip it in the bud.

"Not here." Sutton nearly growled, "Could I please just enjoy my meal?" Sutton questioned and both men remained silent the remainder of dinner.

 **-SOA-**

Once Tig, Sutton and Penelope had left the diner, Sutton was slightly surprised that Happy was following them back to her home, after paying for their meals. The pregnant brunette had been a little stressed during the meal since the two men were so quiet once she had scolded them both.

"Wonder what he is doing." Tig questioned out loud, motly to himself.

"Probably wants to spend some time with P." Sutton shrugged her shoulders, as she was rubbing her baby bump at feeling her unborn son move around.

Letting out a yawn, Sutton stretched slightly as Tig pulled into the driveway with Happy right behind them, and silently prayed he would be civil while he was in her home.

Getting out of the car, Happy moved to get Penelope from the carseat to help Sutton out, while Sutton and Tig moved towards the front door to unlock it. Once everyone was in the house, Sutton let Vito outside, and then headed upstairs to change into something more comfortable and to brush her teeth.

As Sutton was getting out of her jeans and t-shirt, she nearly had a heart attack at the sound of Happy's voice.

"Tig wanted me to tell you that he had to head to the garage." Happy stated with Penelope on his hip.

"Thanks." Sutton turned her back to him in order to slip on an oversized tank top that hugged her baby bump some, and then moved to put on a pair of sleep shorts, then turned around to see Happy still standing in the doorway, "What?" Sutton questioned with furrowed eyebrows.

Happy took a deep breath, glanced to Penelope and then back to Sutton, "I was wondering if we could talk?" Happy questioned lowly, causing Sutton to raise an eyebrow.

 **A/N: Thoughts? Any idea on what Happy has to say?**

 **I know it's a little short, but it's better than nothing. Like I said earlier, I'm extremely busy trying to get my parents home in order for when my dad comes home in a month or two, so updates will be spaced out. I haven't been able to set an exact day for updates, so please be patient.**


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for the reviews, favorites and follows as always. Like I have explained before, things are pretty hectic as of right now to prepare for my father coming home in a month or two, so be patient with updates. I will eventually be able to schedule a time frame for a new chapter. Thank you for reading.

Chapter 54 **\- Perfect Guy**

Sutton's eyebrows furrowed slightly once she heard Happy's large foot steps coming down the stairs from putting Penelope down for the evening. The pregnant brunette wasn't even sure what the tattooed man wanted to speak about, but she had only assumed that it was something bad, considering the last few conversations hadn't gone that great.

"He glued to your hip now?" Happy questioned to the French Bulldog who was laying beside her on the couch, causing Sutton to glance to her left to see Vito.

"Basically." Sutton smiled at the dog who looked back at her, and then nudged her hand with his nose, causing her to pet him for a moment.

Sutton looked to Happy who reached for the remote on the coffee table to mute the TV that was playing Secret Life of An American Teenager on Netflix, causing the pregnant woman to glare at him.

"Can you at least pause it." Sutton stated more than questioned, causing Happy to smirk but did as she asked, and then moved to sit on the other end of the couch and faced her, "So what is it this time?" Sutton questioned, focusing on the dog.

"What do you mean?" Happy questioned back, "I just want to talk to you about us..." Happy started out causing Sutton to raise an eyebrow.

"Remember, there is no us."

"Sutton..." Happy sighed, running a hand over his face, knowing that this entire conversation was going to be a lot harder than he had thought.

"Fine." Sutton sighed and turned to face the man, and gestured for him to speak.

Happy rolled his eyes, "I want to come home, I miss P, and I miss you." Happy admitted, causing Sutton to almost choke on thin air.

Sutton couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her mouth, she couldn't help the disbelief that washed over her, and had the urge to smack the tattooed man upside the head as hard as she could.

"You can't be serious." Sutton continued to laugh, not caring that the tattooed man's hard glare was masking the hurt behind his dark eyes, "You seriously expect me to just allow you back into this home after everything you put us through?" Sutton questioned.

"I fucked up, I know...but can I at least explain?" Happy questioned quickly, not even giving her time to answer before diving right in, "I got scared alright." Happy admitted causing the brunette to raise an eyebrow.

"Scared?" Sutton scoffed, "Scared of what Happy?" Sutton questioned.

Sutton was practically glaring at the tattooed man who had been scared of absolutely nothing their entire relationship. He had never acted this way, not even when Sebastian had taken Penelope. Of course they had a few rough patches, but it was nothing they couldn't work through, but this way an all time mind screwing moment for Sutton. She could see that Happy was fighting with himself, causing her to want to get to the bottom of whatever was going on with him.

"Well?" Sutton spoke up.

Happy let out a sigh, "I...I was going to propose to you, and I was trying to figure out how to ask you." Happy started out, causing Sutton's heart to drop, "I couldn't figure out a way to ask you, and then I started to doubt you being with me." Happy added, "The life I live, the shit the club does, you deserve better, P and the baby deserve better. You're a fucking doctor Sutton, and I'm a mechanic..." Happy explained.

Sutton remained silent for a few moments, letting his words sink in, causing her heart to break a little more, since he had been thinking so lowly of himself in their relationship, and him as a father to their kids.

"So you left us because you were having self doubt?" Sutton questioned, wiping her cheeks quickly.

"I guess if you put it like that." Happy shrugged his shoulders, "Like I said, I fucked up big time."

Sutton ran a hand down her face, trying to register the news, "So instead of just talking to me about everything, you decide to say hurtful things to me, about our daughter being curious, and then barely see our daughter..." Sutton began to list the things, but Happy had cut her off.

"I'm sorry. I just...I was stupid. I should have talked to you, and I wanted to the entire time I was gone but I just felt like it was me getting inside my own head so I was trying to figure it out myself. I didn't want to make things worse but I did anyway."

Sutton felt terrible that Happy had felt that way about himself because of her job title, and because of the life he had with the club, but she was more hurt at the fact that he didn't even think to discuss his feelings with her, because she would have spoke with him about something that was upsetting her.

Wiping her cheeks, Sutton wasn't even sure what to say at this point without letting the pregnancy hormones take effect.

"Can you say something?" Happy questioned lowly, "Please..."

Sutton pushed her hair back from her face, "What do you want me to say Happy?" Sutton questioned, "Do you not realize how much shit you have put me through? I mean all of this could have been fucking avoided if you would have just talked with me!" Sutton stood up from the couch, now furious with the tattooed man.

"I know, and I want to make it up to you and P." Happy frowned seeing the brunette so furious, but knew that she had the right to be.

Shaking her head, she paced back and forth in front of the coffee table with her mind reeling, "So what, while I was here taking care of OUR daughter, what the fuck were you doing?! Where you with those fucking gashes so you could have one last run at the single life since you were so scared?" Sutton growled.

"No Sutton, I wasn't with anyone. Went on runs and when I wasn't on runs, I was in the dorm room alone." Happy stated, "Wouldn't do that shit to you."

"Just everything else." Sutton scoffed.

Happy knew that he had been the worlds biggest asshole, and he knew that the pregnant brunette had every right to be upset with him, so he decided to remain quiet to let her vent.

"So what, do you think that we moved to fast or something? I mean we've been fine our entire relationship for the most part, and now all of a sudden you want out?" Sutton cried, her insecurities kicking in, with tears streaming down her face, "You pick a hell of a time wanting out when we're expecting our second child together!"

"What? No." Happy shook his head, "I never said that we moved to fast Sutton. I was having doubts because you deserve better than me. It has nothing to do with you, this is all me babe."

Sutton nearly snarled at the cliche saying 'it's not you it's me' statement and reached for the cup of water on the coffee table and tossed it on him and then threw the cup at his head but he moved his head quick enough to avoid getting hit.

"Get out." Sutton shook her head.

"What?" Happy furrowed his eyebrows.

Sutton glared at the man, "I said get out. We aren't getting back together." Sutton stated matter of factly, "I will get in contact with someone on setting up a visitng schedule for P and the baby." Sutton stated and noticed that Happy's eyes grew a few shades darker and watched him stand up, "I'm not going to keep the kids away from you but I'm done, I can't handle anymore." Sutton stated lowly.

"Sutton, I'm not leaving." Happy stated, "I know I fucked up but I'll do what it takes to fix this shit."

Sutton rolled her eyes at the tattooed man, "Please, just leave. I can't handle this right now."

"Another reason that I should stick around here. You're almost seven months pregnant, and with Penelope, I don't want you alone and I don't want to miss any more of the pregnancy." Happy approached the short woman and cupped her cheeks and made her look at him, "I love you and I love our kids, I fucked up and I will do what it takes to fix this. I know it'll take time, but I'm not leaving." Happy stated, causing Sutton's head to drop, knowing that she wasn't going to get the man out of the house, "I'll stay on the couch." Happy leaned down to kiss her forehead.

Sutton pushed away from the tattooed man, not wanting to even fight with him about getting him out of the house, so she moved towards the couch to get the dog and headed upstairs, trying to figure out what her next move was in order to get the man out of the house, because she meant what she said about being done.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 **Not the longest chapter, but it's a little something to hold you over.**


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter, I truly appreciate everyone taking the time to read this story. Also, thank you for sticking through this story the past couple of months.**

Chapter 55 **\- Perfect Guy**

Staring at the large cell phone screen, Sutton sighed as she hit the dial button. The pregnant brunette was at her wits end with the tattooed man who would not leave the house in fear of not being allowed back in since Sutton was through with him. She didn't know what else to do besides call in reinforcements.

"Hey doll, everything alright?" Tig's voice rang through the phone.

Sutton let out a small sigh, rubbing her large stomach as she sat down on the large bed, "I need a favor."

It had been going on a week since Happy had came back home, wanting to work things out with her, but things weren't the same this time around. She completely understood that Happy had fears, because she did as well, but she didn't take the easy way out and leave him, she would talk to him about it, and she was extremely hurt that he thought he couldn't talk to her. It didn't help that she felt like she was on lockdown in her own home, and was walking on eggshells because of the tattooed man.

"What's going on mama?" Tig questioned.

"I need you to come over here and talk some sense into Happy." Sutton stated, "He won't even leave the house, he thinks I'll change the locks or something." Sutton slightly scoffed when she heard Tig's small chuckle.

"You thought about it though, didn't you?" Tig questioned with a laugh.

"It's tempting. I feel like I can't breathe." Sutton explained, "I don't need to deal with all this shit, I'm almost seven months pregnant. He thinks everything is going to go back to how it was, and it's not." Sutton added, almost on the verge of tears.

"Don't cry kid, I'm on my way." Tig replied.

Sutton wasn't surprised that Tig had hung up the phone without a good-bye, but she was thankful that he was on his way to hopefully knock some sense into the tattooed man who had been posted up on the couch for almost the past week.

Of course she had thought about giving him a break, because people do make mistakes and do things they regret, but she had children to think about. If it was just her, it would be easier to make the decision. But now, not only did she have to worry about her daughter, she had to worry about her un-born son, who still didn't even have a name. She refused to allow the tattooed man to walk in and out of their lives just because he gets scared.

Letting out a deep breath, Sutton struggled to get off the bed and decided to head back downstairs where Penelope was playing in the living room with her father.

"Everything okay?" Happy questioned, causing the pregnant woman to glare at him.

"No, everything isn't okay." Sutton snapped lightly, making sure to not get Penelope's attention, "You need to stop holding yourself hostage in my house. I don't want you hear, we aren't getting back together. I'm not going to keep you from the kids, but Jesus Christ, let me fucking breath." Sutton growled, storming into the kitchen without bothering to let Happy reply.

Resting her elbows on the kitchen island, Sutton covered her face with her small hands, trying to calm herself down, but found herself crying.

"Babe..." Happy's voice caused her head to drop a little further, finally having enough of the persistance.

"Just stop!" Sutton shouted, "Please! You made the choice for yourself, I get that you were scared, but I'm fucking hurt Happy and I'm almost seven months pregnant with a son who doesn't even have a name yet! I told you that I would not keep the kids from you, but now I'm making the choice for myself and for our kids."

Happy stood there speechless for a minute, "I just want to fix us."

"You can't fix something that's broken Hap." Sutton shook her head and wiped her cheeks, "It fucking hurts that you thought you couldn't talk to me about things that were upsetting you. I thought we came a long way from where we first started, and it's like we are back at that point where I don't even know who you are." Sutton wiped her cheeks, thankful that the door bell went off, causing Happy to narrow his dark eyes towards her for a moment and then headed for the front door.

Happy rolled his dark eyes seeing the crazy haired man standing on other side of the door, and then looked behind him to Sutton, "Really?" Happy shook his head and then answered the door.

"Hey brother." Tig walked into the house, and saw Sutton wiping her cheeks, and then glanced to Penelope in the living room who was watching a cartoon, "Figured I would see how you guys were." Tig added as Happy shut the door.

"Cut the shit. I know she called you." Happy commented, and watched as Tig glanced to Sutton before looking back to him.

"Alright, fine. You need to give her a break man." Tig commented following Happy into the kitchen while Sutton went into the living room with Penelope.

Happy ran a hand down his face, and grabbed a beer for him and Tig, "She that upset about me being here?" Happy questioned lowly, and Tig thought for a moment before answering.

"Brotha, she's pregnant. You bailed on her and P when she needed you the most. You missed so much with P's birth, and then you tell her you want a break this time around?" Tig questioned, causing Happy to sigh after he took a long swig from his beer, "She says you won't leave the house, afraid you won't get back in." Tig laughed a little.

"I fucked up bad man. Wouldn't put it past her at this point, don't say I don't blame her if she did though."

"She just needs time, she's exhausted, the baby's room isn't even done, she's stressing out because you two haven't even talked about names, she has P to watch, and then on top of all that, you are acting like a damn couch potato." Tig commented, "If you live in the garage, I bet she would be less stressed." Tig joked and realized he just gave the tattooed man an idea when he called for Sutton.

"Shit, I didn't mean it like..." Tig was cut off by Sutton walking into the kitchen to look at the two men.

"What?" Sutton questioned looking between the two men, and noticed Tig looked extremely apologetic.

"What if I stay in the garage? Just until we figure this shit out. I mean, I'm close enough to spend time with Penelope, and help get the nursery set up, and if something happens, you aren't alone..." Happy began to explain, causing Sutton to glare at Tig who held his hands up in surrender.

"It's not even furnished or anything." Sutton snapped her eyes back towards Happy.

"Babe, your dad and I made the upstairs into a studio for me when he was in town. Have you never gone in there?" Happy questioned, "Took a few months, but I can sleep on the futon."

Sutton furrowed her eyebrows because she had no idea that they fixed the upstairs, all she knew was that they had made a small studio for him to get away from the house and to work on his drawings. Pinching the bridge of her nose, "Fine! But that doesn't mean you can come here as you please, I don't want you scaring the shit out of me in the middle of the night if you get hungry or something." Sutton shook her head and then glared to Tig before she walked out of the kitchen.

"I wasn't meaning actually move into the garage." Tig shook his head, "Now mama bears pissed off at me too."

"Come on, you can help me get the place finished." Happy patted Tig on the shoulder with a smile playing on his lips, "Besides, she hates staying by herself and soon enough she'll want me back in the house." Happy added, causing Tig to shake his head.

"What did I just get myself into?" Tig muttered to himself as he followed Happy out the back door.

 **A/N: Trouble in paradise still.**

 **Apologises for the short chapter, but it's better than nothing. I am still working on a schedule for writing. My dad should be home in a couple of weeks, so I've been trying to get everything in order, which is a lot harder than it seems. So thank you for being so patient. It means the world to me. I will try to find time tomorrow to start on the next chapter, maybe have it out by this weekend.**


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews on the last chapter. It means the world to me. I know that I said I would update over the weekend, but I have a busy weekend, getting things ready for my dad to come home. So, I figure might as well update now, and then in a week or so, I'll update again.**

Chapter 56 **\- Perfect Guy**

The moment Sutton saw Happy pull into the driveway with his truck filled with large boxes, she raised a curious eyebrow as he pulled further into the driveway, closer to the garage.

"You got to be kidding me..." Sutton muttered to herself, seeing Tig and Happy get out of the truck and head towards the bed to start unloading whatever it was, causing her to get Penelope and walk out the back door.

Making her way down the three porch steps carefully with Penelope hoisted on her hip, the moment her feet hit the ground she realized carrying her daughter was a little too hard at the moment with her large baby bump, and sat her daughter's feet on the ground and grabbed ahold of her hand softly and headed towards the two men.

"What is all of this?" Sutton questioned gesturing her head towards the truck as Happy and Tig were walking past her towards the garage.

"Figured you didn't want me taking shit out of the house, so I got some stuff." Happy explained causing Sutton to scoff lowly.

"Don't you think you should save your money? I mean we do have a daughter and a son on the way..." Sutton commented, following the men into the garage.

"Watch where you are stepping. Haven't swept." Happy added quickly seeing the pregnant woman barefoot, and then saw her pick up Penelope since she didn't have shoes on either.

Sutton looked around the garage, which had a stair case off to the right side that led up to a small loft area that had a half wall and she had to admit that she was impressed with how large it was.

"Dadda!" Penelope reached for the tattooed man as he came back down the stairs, and Sutton allowed him to take the little girl from her, and let out a small yawn, causing Happy to raise an eyebrow.

"You been sleeping?" Happy questioned, since he wasn't sure since he had been crashing on the couch instead of in bed with her.

"I'm fine." Sutton commented.

"Give me a half hour to unload this stuff and I'll watch P while you nap." Happy stated, "I can see your exhausted." Happy added, trying to refrain from leaning to kiss her forehead, but watched her nod slowly.

"Come on baby, let's let them finish." Sutton reached for the little girl who refused to go to her now that she was in Happy's arms, causing the brunette to sigh a little.

"It's fine, go back to the house and sleep. I'll wait to unload this."

"It's suppose to rain." Sutton pointed out.

Happy gave a nod in understanding, "I can just pull the truck into the garage. Go take a nap." Happy gestured his head towards the house causing Sutton to cave in.

 **-SOA-**

Sutton had managed to take a bath since Penelope had been with Happy, and knew that he would allow her to get a couple of hours sleep, which she desperately needed.

Once she had dried off and wrapped a towel around her, and then her hair, she headed to the bathroom counter in order to put on lotion, and brush her teeth.

As much as she loved Penelope, and as much as she enjoyed the little ball of energy that she was, she needed a short break. Especially since Happy had left, she was left picking up the pieces of meltdowns from Penelope, and from herself, and she was just plain exhausted.

Walking into the large bedroom, she headed for the dresser and heard the sound of thunder approaching, and knew that she was going to sleep well as she put on a pair of panties, and then grabbed a loose fitting over-sized tank top, and then grabbed a black pair of yoga shorts and wiggled them on.

Hearing a knock at the door, Sutton sighed, as she tossed the towel into the laundry basket and turned to see Happy standing at the door, "What?" Sutton questioned.

"I'm going to be downstairs, got to baby proof the place..." Happy commented, and Sutton gave him a nod in understanding, "You doing okay? You look exhausted Sutton."

"I haven't slept the greatest." Sutton explained as she moved towards the large bed, and pulled back the covers, "Starting to get more tired this far along." Sutton added.

Happy watched as she crawled into the large bed, and he wanted to do nothing but crawl in with her, but he wasn't going to press his luck. He could tell that she was running on fumes, and he decided to let her sleep for the rest of the night, and wouldn't wake her.

"Get some rest. If you need anything, just holler." Happy rasped out, watching the brunette rest her head on the pillow and closed her eyes, not surprised she didn't reply.

Once she had gotten comfortable in the bed, Happy had decided to look at her in silence for a few moments, and knew that he had to do everything in his power to fix what he had broken, and win her back. As he pulled the bedroom door almost all the way closed, he decided to head downstairs to think of how to get her to forgive him.

 **-SOA-**

Happy had managed to make him and Penelope dinner, and decided to save some for Sutton in case she woke up, and had to admit that he was surprised she wasn't awake due to the storm outside.

"Mama.." Penelope babbled, looking around the large kitchen.

"Mama's sleeping baby." Happy explained to his daughter who continued to babble as he was feeding himself and allowing Penelope to feed herself some, "Penelope, stop feeding Vito." Happy stated seeing her little hand drop to the side and Vito jump up to lick her hand.

Scrunching his face, he quickly grabbed some baby wipes on the counter to wipe her hand off, "No more or I'll feed you." Happy warned, causing her bottom lip to quiver slightly.

"You think you're cute, don't you?" Happy laughed seeing his daughter pull a look Sutton has given him a dozen of times, and knew that they both had him wrapped around their fingers.

Once Penelope was finished eating, Happy had cleaned up their mess and decided to go ahead and give her a quick bath and get her changed into her pajamas since she didn't have a nap that day and was getting a little cranky.

"Where did mama put your pajamas?" Happy questioned to the little girl lowly in her bedroom after looking through all the drawers and came up empty handed, and then checked the closet, and furrowed his eyebrows. He definitely didn't want to wake Sutton to ask, but he couldn't allow the little girl to not have pajamas since it was a little cool in the house, and let out a small sigh and headed towards the master bedroom to the pitch black room.

Slowly walking across the bedroom floor, Happy put a hand on Sutton's hip, "Baby, where's P's pajamas?" Happy questioned lowly, and felt her stir a little.

"Hm?"

"Pajamas. The dresser in P's room is empty. Where are they?" Happy questioned as Penelope began to babble.

"Laundry." Sutton mumbled trying to wake up, "What time is it?" Sutton questioned rolling onto her back and rubbing at her eyes and then reached for the lamp to turn on.

"It's going on 7:30."

"Shit, did she eat? I didn't mean to sleep that long." Sutton went into panic mode, but Happy stopped her.

"She's fed and bathed." Happy explained, "You hungry? I can bring you some food." Happy offered.

"I can get it." Sutton let out a small yawn, and brushed some of her hair out of her face.

"Just stay here, I'll be back. Hold onto her for a minute." Happy put Penelope on the bed since she was reaching for Sutton, and instantly cuddled up to her mother, allowing him to disappear downstairs for a few minutes.

Once Happy had put Sutton's plate in the microwave, he went into the laundry room to grab Penelope's pajamas and then headed back into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, and to make Penelope a bottle of Milk, and then got the plate out of the microwave once it was done and headed back upstairs with fork in tow.

Walking into the bedroom he saw Sutton leaning her back against the head board while Penelope was babbling to her, and he could tell the brunette was still tired as he handed her the plate, water and fork, "Thank you." Sutton commented taking a drink of the water.

Happy reached for the little girl to put on her pajamas, and managed to get them on Penelope pretty easily, "Say good night to mama." Happy suggested, allowing the little girl to give her mother a sloppy kiss.

"I love you baby." Sutton smiled to the little girl and smiled even brighter when she tried to say it back.

"Just leave the plate on the table, I'll come back to get it in a bit." Happy stated, hoisting the little girl up on his hip, and headed out of the room to Penelope's nursery.

The tattooed man knew that he had a lot of work to do in order for Sutton to forgive him, and he wasn't going to stop until he was back in their home where he belonged. He knew that he had to be patient in the process, but he was having a tough time not being able to be in the large bed with her.

"Daddy's gonna fix this." Happy rasped to the little girl he was rocking while she drank her milk, "Gonna make it right kid."

 **A/N: Thoughts?**


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N: As always, I appreciate all of the reviews and I appreciate everyone taking the time to read this story. It means a lot to me. I have a lot of ideas for this story still, including club stuff, but first, I want to focus on Sutton and Happy mending their relationship. So hang tight.**

Chapter 57 **\- Perfect Guy**

Happy had been having trouble adjusting to being in the loft above the garage instead of the actual home he shared with Sutton and their daughter. Granted, it was a hell of a lot better than being at the club house, or crashing with Tig, so he kept reminding himself of that.

Hearing several car doors shut, Happy furrowed his eyebrows as he was trying to read a book, but decided to get up from the futton and scope out what the noise was.

Walking down the stairs to the garage, he looked out the window of the door to see an odd car in the drive way, and then a large van parked behind it with ladders on top, and he instantly recongized Sutton's parents, and decided to step outside.

He wasn't surprised that Sutton's mother practically glared at him from a hundred yards away, and noticed her father do the same thing, but then gave him a small nod in greeting. Happy knew that Sutton's parents were aware of what he had done, and knew that they weren't too happy with him, but he also figured it was not really their business.

The tattooed man approached Rocky, and then glanced towards the front porch to see Sutton walking out to meet her mother while Penelope tagged along, "Ma, what is this?" Sutton questioned, gesturing her head to the van as two men stepped out.

"I hired painters for you to get the nursery done."

Happy's dark eyes narrowed quickly, and Rocky noticed, "Tried to stop her, didn't work out too well." Rocky commented lowly.

Happy was officially pissed off.

Sutton knew it too.

"Mom, Happy is capable of painting our son's room." Sutton stated, and moved passed her mother towards the men, "Sorry for the confusion, but I have the nursery handled, thank you though." Sutton tried to explain.

"Don't be ridiculous honey, you are almost seven months pregnant! _He_ isn't going to get it done, hell he walked out on you and your daughter." Anne commented, causing Sutton to glare to her mother.

"Enough." Happy stepped up, standing next to Sutton and bent down to lift Penelope up who was reaching for him, "I will handle OUR son's nursery. You can be pissed at me all you want, but don't you dare speak to Sutton like that in front of our daughter." Happy warned, and felt Sutton's small hand on his chest telling him to relax a little bit, because she knew he was furious.

"They are right Anne." Rocky commented, "This is their child, their nursery, their choice." Rocky added, "We didn't come here to take over, we came here to spend time with our family, and that's what I am going to do, if you don't want to, then go back to the hotel."

Sutton's jaw nearly dropped at her father's words, and almost laughed seeing her mother's mouth drop and her eyes narrow extremely quick, but she was able to hold it back, and then watched as her mother spoke lowly to the painters, and then headed for Rocky, "Keys please. I will be back." Anne commented, and Sutton knew her mother needed a minute to herself.

Happy, Rocky and Sutton watched as Anne got to the rental car, and then waited for the painters to back out of the drive, and then watched as she did.

"She's having a hard time with..." Rocky began to explain, feeling uncomfortable about the topic of their relationship.

"It's understandable." Happy rasped out and handed Penelope over to Sutton to allow them to walk inside, and once they were out of ear shot he glanced back to Rocky, "I screwed up royally and I'm trying to fix it."

"Another girl?" Rocky questioned with a growl.

"What? No." Happy shook his head, "I just got cold feet. She deserves better than me. The kids deserve better than me." Happy added causing Rocky to glance towards him.

"She know that?" Rocky asked.

Happy gave a nod, "She's hurt because I didn't talk to her about it. Kind of just flaked out, took it out on her and P when it was me getting inside my own head." Happy ran a hand down his face, "Surprised she hasn't tried strangling me yet."

Rocky let out a laugh, "Give it time. She's pregnant and emotional. She called Anne crying about the baby having no name and the nursery not being done. Think it might be in your favor to get it done sooner rather than later." Rocky suggested, "Got to realize, you missed Penelope's birth and half the pregnancy so she feels like that again, it's taking a toll on her. Especially having to take care of a one year old on top of that."

Happy thought his words over for a moment and realized that Rocky was actually helping him out with information, and he quickly realized that he knew what he needed to do.

"She would kill me if I told you this crap, but I know you two are great together." Rocky added, "Better get in there before she thinks I'm planning your murder or something."

Happy couldn't help the small laugh that escaped his mouth as he followed Sutton's father into the large house, and shut the door behind him, and spotted Penelope babbling to Rocky the moment he stepped foot into the living room.

The tatooed man headed into the kitchen to see Sutton making a cup of juice for the little girl, and took a moment to appreciate her curves since she was wearing black yoga capris and a black fitting tank top made from the same material with her face make-up free and her dark hair wrapped in a bun on the top of her head.

"You got a theme picked?" Happy questioned moving towards her, "For the nursery."

"Yeah. Chevron grey, white and navy for the paint." Sutton explained twisting the lid back on the cup, and tensed when Happy pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

For a split moment, Sutton relaxed against the tall man as he buried his face into the bun of her hair, and she felt herself frowning, missing the smell of his cologne, and pulled away.

"I'll go to the paint store now, pick up the paint and paint the room this weekend." Happy stated, "Do you have the specific names you want?" Happy questioned, and watched as the brunette nodded her head and couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face.

He watched the brunette write down the paint names from her cell phone, and then glanced to him, "I will be meeting Tara for lunch with the kids, so if you have any issues just call me and I'll swing by." Sutton explained, and noticed the look on Happy's face, "What?" She questioned.

"You are changing right?" Happy questioned, "As much as I love seeing your curves, I don't want Charming to see them." Happy stated in a small jealous tone.

Sutton rolled her eyes, "Hap, I'm pregnant and comfortable, I'm not changing to help your jealousy."

Happy let out a low growl because the truth was, her boobs were larger than when she was pregnant with Penelope, and he was having a hard time controlling himself and not touching her, but he caved for a moment and stepped towards her and captured her lips with hunger, and gently pressed her back against the counter to let her feel what she was doing to him. For a moment, he smiled to himself when Sutton opened her mouth for him and allowed his tongue to crash against hers, and heard a little moan escape from her.

Just as his large hands went from her sides to her butt, he felt her push his chest away and knew not to press his luck further and backed away at her request leaving her cheeks flushed causing him to smirk.

"Asshole..." Sutton grumbled as Happy walked out of the kitchen with a confident smile on his face.

 **A/N: Thoughts? Sort of a filler chapter.**

 **So, anyone have any name suggestions for baby lowman?**


	58. Chapter 58

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter, it means so much to me. This weekend will be a crazy weekend, we are having family (idiots) replace a deck which will either be a disaster, or a piece of cake. So I decided to get another chapter out before next week. Thanks for taking the time to read this story.**

Chapter 58 **\- Perfect Guy**

"Wait, so he just kissed you?" Tara asked with her mouth slightly open, causing Sutton to let out a little laugh as she looked to her right to make sure Penelope wasn't throwing her food on the ground.

"Yeah. Pushed me against the counter and just kissed me." Sutton stated glancing back to Tara, thankful she had her black ray-ban sunglasses on since they were sitting outside on the patio of the small restraurant, "It made it a little harder to stay angry with him." Sutton admitted lowly to her friend who was feeding Thomas while Abel was coloring.

Tara glanced to the pregnant brunette, "You have a right to be angry..." Tara commented, causing Sutton to let out a small sigh.

"I feel a but coming."

Tara cracked a small smile, "But, if you do think about forgiving him, who is to say he won't try to leave again? I mean, did he have a reasoning behind it?" Tara questioned since she wasn't too sure what had happened, just knew tid bits of information.

Sutton took a drink of her water, and then handed Penelope her sippee cup, "Well he said that he was going to propose to me, but he couldn't think of a way to ask and I guess that spiraled." Sutton began to explain, "He thinks I deserve better than him since I'm a doctor and he's a criminal mechanic." Sutton added lowly.

Tara let out a small laugh, "Sounds like something Jax would do."

"I mean, it's one thing if it were just me. But when it involves P and the baby, he's walking out on them too, and he needs to realize that I am not going to put up with that." Sutton vented, "We've already been through so much before the kids, and with P getting taken.."

"I get it Sutton, I really do." Tara nodded her head in understanding, "You need to do what's best for you and the kids."

Sutton nodded her head, "Let's change the subject, I've been doing nothing but stressing out over that man for the past couple of weeks."

Tara couldn't help but laugh, knowing that the fellow brunette was driving herself crazy ever since Happy had came back, trying to figure out the right thing to do, for the sake of her and the kids.

"Have you thought of any baby names?" Tara questioned, "He's going to be here soon."

Sutton glanced up and down the road from where she was sitting, then looked back to Tara, "I have a couple of ideas, but I want to run them by Happy first. Can't really decide. With P it was simple. But I was thinking Keegan, and Augustus but call him Auggie for short."

"I really like Augustus." Tara smiled, "It's a unique name."

"Me too!" Abel piped up from his coloring page, causing both women to smile.

"Do you buddy?" Sutton questioned to the little blonde boy, "Do I have your approval?" Sutton added, and watched him nod his head as he went back to coloring.

The sounds of harleys filled the air causing both women to turn their heads to the road, and Sutton furrowed her eyebrows seeing Happy's truck pulling up with her father in tow.

"Probably couldn't find the right paint." Sutton joked, seeing the tattooed man get out of the truck with narrowed eyes and noticed he was looking behind her and followed his stare to see a police officer approaching them, and knew that he was new.

"Excuse me ladies, Officer Collin Henderson." He stated as he stood by the table, "Does the black SUV belong to either of you?" He questioned gesturing his head behind him down the road a few feet.

"Oh it's mine." Sutton explained, "Am I parked illegally or something?" Sutton asked confused.

Sutton noticed several Sons members park on the side of the road, and Penelope instantly noticed Kozik, and Tig, "Sorry..." Sutton stood up carefully, "Watch her?" Sutton questioned to Tara so she could step away to hear what the officer was getting at.

"No, you aren't parked illegally. It's just the owner of the business your parked in front of called and made a complaint. I was just going to ask if you can move it." He gave a soft smile.

"Oh. I didn't even know there was a business there." Sutton furrowed her eyebrows, "But yeah, I can move it." Sutton smiled politely, and felt a pair of dark eyes on her.

"Thank you. See ya around." Officer Henderson smiled and waved to Tara and the kids, and headed back to his patrol car.

Happy's dark eyes were glued to Sutton's figure and was trying to figure out who the new cop was, especially since Unser didn't inform the club of a new guy in town, and he quickly approached the pregnant woman.

"What he want?" Happy questioned with a hand on Sutton's elbow.

"Wants me to move my car. Apparently it's parked in front of a business, and the owner called in a complaint." Sutton explained causing the tattooed man to furrow his eyebrows.

"There's nothing even there." Happy commented more to himself, finding it odd, "Here, give me the keys, I'll move it closer." Happy added, taking the keys from her.

"Dada!" Penelope cheered.

"Daddy will be right back baby." Sutton stated sitting back down, "Dad, you remember Tara? This is Abel, and that's Thomas." Sutton introduced the kids.

Rocky smiled to the kids, and then looked towards the moving vehicle that Happy was moving, "That guy is determined. He got all the paint and supplies. We're going to try to get it done today if you guys can find something to do for a couple of hours." Rocky explained.

Tara and Sutton exchanged glances, "Yeah, I'm sure we can figure out something. Thought he was doing it this weekend?" Sutton questioned.

Rocky shrugged his shoulders, "Tend to not question the guy. He wants to do it today, so we're doing it today."

Sutton couldn't help the laugh that escaped her mouth as Tig and Kozik approached them with Jax from across the street, and noticed their faces were slightly tensed, but decided to just ignore it, but noticed Jax lean down to whisper something to Tara.

Since Tara and Sutton were finished eating, Jax put some money on the table for the check, and she realized that something was definitely going on.

"Dad, can you go put P in the car seat?" Sutton questioned as Happy started walking towards her, and lifted the little girl out of the seat she was in, and handed her to her father, "Thank you."

Sutton waited until her father was out of ear shot, and saw that Jax was walking Tara and the boys to her car, then looked to Tig and Kozik, "What is going on?" Sutton questioned, "It's not like you all to crash a lunch for the pure enjoyment on girl talk." Sutton stated and felt Happy's large hand on her lower back.

"Just got some intel about a possible threat moving into Charming, nothing to be concerned with." Tig explained, "We're just scoping it out." Tig added, and Sutton glanced to Happy with a slight frown.

"It's fine, you and the kids are fine." Happy rasped lowly, "It's just hear say, don't know much right now." Happy added, "So let's go back to the house and we can start getting the nursery together."

Sutton found herself nodding her head, "I'll follow you." Sutton commented lowly.

"I'm having your dad drive P back, want to talk to you." Happy stated and Sutton narrowed her eyes behind her sunglasses but nodded and began to follow the tall man to the truck.

Approaching the truck, Sutton frowned realizing she was too pregnant to easily get into the passenger seat on her own, "Need help?" Happy rasped lowly into her ear, causing a shiver to go down her spine, but nodded her head as she reached for the handle inside the truck and felt Happy's large hands on her hips.

"Thanks." Sutton murmured as she sat down and watched as the man shut the door and moved to the driver's side and got in.

Once they were heading back to the house, Sutton decided to talk since Happy was remaining silent, "Have you thought of any names?" Sutton questioned, turning to face him some, "We're going to have to think of something soon."

Happy glanced to the woman, "Can't decide really. I was thinking of just going off something you liked since I kind of picked Penelope's name." Happy explained, and Sutton gave him a nod in understanding.

"Well I was thinking of Keegan or Augustus, but call him Auggie for short." Sutton explained and watched Happy's tan face registering the names.

"Middle names?" Happy questioned.

"Haven't gotten that far." Sutton laughed a little, "I've been looking at names online and in that book we got when I was pregnant with P but nothing really stands out too much." Sutton explained as she rubbed her large stomach.

"You okay?" Happy questioned as he was stopped at a red light.

"Yeah, he's just rolling around some." Sutton explained, and reached for Happy's large hand to place on her stomach to allow him to feel.

Happy couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face, "I know you don't really want me in the house right now, but I was wondering if I crash in the house? At least until the baby gets here. I missed the last few months when you were pregnant with P and don't really want to miss this too." Happy explained, "I know you're tired and shit, and if I'm in the house, it's easier for me to get P if she wakes up. Can't really do shit from the garage."

Sutton chewed on her bottom lip for a moment.

Thinking back to the times when she was pregnant with Penelope and Happy was locked up, there were countless times when she wanted him there with her. To expierence the midnight kicks, the sleepless nights due to being uncomfortable, the times where she whispered her hopes and dreams for her daughter, and she knew that it killed a part of him to miss that. As much as she was angry with the man, she didn't want to keep that from him. It would be like he was back in prison again to an extent.

"You can stay in the house, but that doesn't change anything Hap. I'm still really upset and hurt by what you did, but I don't want you missing out on this either." Sutton started to explain, "There has to be some sort of boundaries with this. I can't have you not leaving the house because you think I'm going to lock you out or change the locks. I don't need the added stress." Sutton added.

Happy sighed at the word boundaries, "Babe, I don't like having boundaries. Never had boundaries with you." Happy stated as he pulled into their driveway, and parked the trunk behind Sutton's car that her father had drove, and turned to face her, "I love you, I love our kids, and I don't think I'd be the same without you guys. I know I fucked up and I know I hurt you and all this could have been avoided if I would have just talked to you. I'm not perfect and I'm sure I'll fuck up more, but I'm not just going to give up on us." Happy rasped out and moved closer to the brunette seeing tears fall down her cheeks and cupped them, and used the pad of his thumbs to wipe the tears away, and pressed his forehead against hers, "This has been hell. Not kissing you, touching you, sleeping next to you..." Happy added, "I'll do this your way for now, but can I ask one thing?" Happy questioned.

Sutton let out a little huff of air, "What?"

"Kiss me once." Happy stated and glanced down to Sutton's plump lips and noticed her tongue slide acrossed her bottom lip for a split second, "Please."

Happy closed his eyes, thinking that she wasn't going to, but the moment her lips touched his, he felt the familiar spark, and deepened the kiss, thankful that she allowed it. His large hand was on the curve of her neck while the other hand cupped her cheek and their tongues crashed together for a few moments, until she pulled away breathlessly with her cheeks flushed.

"Not gonna give up." Happy whispered as he pressed his lips to her forehead before moving to get out of the truck to help her out, so he could get started painting their son's nursery.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 **So there's a new cop in town. There's some club stuff starting up,** _ **slowly.**_ **Happy has made it clear he's not going to give up. Sutton is allowing him back in the house for the time being. You think she made it clear on where she stood with him?**


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews on the last chapter. I still have a lot in store for this story, so thanks for being so patient with the chapters.**

Chapter 59 **\- Perfect Guy**

"Mom, just please..." Sutton sighed but was cut off by her mother.

"Sutton, I understand that you don't want to have to deal with me not being nice. But, you need to understand that you are my daughter. I will always want what is best for you, and right now, I don't think that is him." Annie explained, "Not only did he walk out on you while you are pregnant but he walked out on my grand-daughter."

"I know mom." Sutton nodded her head in understanding, "Trust me, I know. I am still trying to deal with it myself, but right now, the best thing for our children is for him to be in the house. I don't want him missing out on the last few months this time around either." Sutton explained.

The brunette should have known that her mother would have a few choices words to say about Happy coming back into the house, but it frankly wasn't her choice on if the tattooed man came back in the home or not. So when Annie pulled her to the side while the guys were upstairs taping the nursery, she was slightly surprised.

"I just hope you know what you are doing." Annie commented quietly once they heard heavy footsteps coming towards the kitchen.

Happy and Rocky were walking into the kitchen, and the tattooed man immediately noticed the look in Sutton's eyes and glared towards Annie, knowing that she was the reason behind it.

"Everything okay?" Happy questioned lowly to Sutton and watched as she gave him a small nod, and he let out a hard breath, "Maybe you should try to lay down to take a nap." Happy suggested, knowing that she needed to get away from her mother for a little bit.

"I think she can make her own - " Annie started to snap, but Sutton cut her off.

"Enough! I love you mom, but if you can not keep your mouth shut then leave." Sutton growled, "I will not deal with the attitude your throwing out." Sutton added wiping her cheeks, and decided to storm out of the kitchen and headed upstairs.

Happy had to brace his large ringed hands on the counter with his head down for a moment while Rocky and Annie stood silent since Penelope was down for her nap, and he couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"Look, I know you don't like what I did, and I fucking regret it. But I swear to God, you need to back the fuck off for HER sake. You can take all the shots at me you want, but don't you dare open your mouth to her about it again." Happy sneered in straight killer mode, causing Annie's jaw to drop for a moment and then looked to Rocky for some sort of defense.

"He's right." Rocky stated simply, "She's heavily pregnant and all you are doing is adding more stress to her and she doesn't need it."

Happy almost raised his eyebrows in shock, but he noticed that Rocky and Annie seemed to be off ever since they arrived in California which wasn't like them. Usually they were extremely lovey dovey, and hardly ever fought, but now it seemed like they were biting each others heads off left and right.

"I'm going back to the hotel." Annie stated, grabbing her purse and heading straight out of the kitchen.

Happy glanced to Rocky, "Sorry my shit is causing you two to fight." Happy stated, grabbing the black trash bags he came to the kitchen for.

"We aren't fighting because of what happened." Rocky started but then stopped himself causing Happy to raise an eyebrow in questioning.

"If you need to talk, I'm here. Not much of a talker, but can listen." Happy explained as he grabbed a beer out of the fridge for the both of them, and then handed one bottle to Rocky.

The tall tattooed man watched as the older man ran a hand down his face, and then took a moment of a silence before speaking, "Annie told me that she wants to seperate." Rocky explained, "Something about wanting to take time to travel and since I can't because of the lodge. I think she is having some issues with her decision since you left Sutton for that little bit, and is taking it out on everyone else." Rocky added causing Happy's mouth to drop a little but he quickly lifted his beer to take a drink.

"Holy shit."

"Don't tell Sutton. I don't want her freaking out over her mother's mid-life crisis." Rocky explained, "I know I'm putting you in a tough spot, but I'll explain it to her before we leave." Rocky added and Happy sighed but nodded his head in agreement.

Happy and Rocky decided to head back upstairs, and the tattooed man poked his head into Penelope's room to see her sound asleep in her crib, and then headed towards the master bedroom to see Sutton laying in the large bed with the white sheets and white comforter and walked into the room.

"You doing okay?" Happy questioned lowly and glanced to the TV to see that she was watching Netflix.

"I guess." Sutton shrugged her shoulders, and turned the TV off, "I just...I don't get why she is being so hateful. It's not like her." Sutton added and watched as Happy moved to the side of the bed and sat down.

"Got to admit, I'd be the same way if someone did what I did to you to Penelope, or even our son." Happy stated, "I would probably kill them without thinking twice."

"But still..." Sutton sighed, pushing her hair out of her face, "It just sucks because I can't deal with her hating you."

"She doesn't hate me Sutton, she just is annoyed with me and is taking shots at me through you I guess." Happy shrugged, "Don't really know what to say besides that I'm sorry." Happy added with his large hand on her stomach feeling their son move around.

"I know Hap." Sutton yawned, "If P wakes up, and I don't hear her can you wake me?" Sutton questioned.

"Yeah, I got her." Happy rasped, "Let me know if you need anything. You look exhausted, try to get some sleep." Happy added, pulling the covers up on her as she rolled to her side.

"Thanks Hap."

By the time Happy and Rocky had painted three walls white, and then began to tape off the chevorn pattern that Sutton had wanted, Penelope decided to wake up from her nap, causing the men to stop painting for the time being.

"Care to give me a ride back to the hotel?" Rocky questioned, "Better go talk some sense into Annie before she makes this trip worse for Sutton." Rocky added quietly.

Happy gave a nod as he held Penelope on his hip, "Can you take her for a minute? Going to tell Sutton we're leaving for a minute." Happy added, and handed over the dark haired little girl.

The tattooed man moved out of Penelope's room with Rocky and Penelope heading downstairs while he went to the dark master bedroom and smiled to himself seeing the dark haired woman sound asleep, and moved close to the bed.

"Babe?" Happy brushed his hand up and down her arm a little and watched as she turned to face him.

"Hm?" Sutton hummed lightly.

"Gonna take P with me to drop off your dad at the hotel." Happy explained quietly, "Want me to pick up take-out while I'm out?" Happy questioned.

"What time is it?" Sutton mumbled as she snuggled deeper into the bed.

"Going on 5." Happy stated glancing towards the clock and watched as she nodded her head, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

 **A/N: Thoughts? - A small filler chapter.**


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews on the last chapter, and thank you for taking the time to read this story. So I was thinking of eventually doing another story. I of course have a few saved on my computer that I had started but took down to focus on this one, but I'm thinking a OC/Jax story since I miss SOA and it's characters, so I might use some ideas from past stories I haven't published. What do you think?**

Chapter 60 **\- Perfect Guy**

After waking up at five fourty five in the morning due to the unborn baby sitting on her bladder, Sutton couldn't go back to sleep. So she decided to use the quiet time to herself while Happy and Penelope were still sleeping.

Once she had used the restroom, washed her hands, and then brushed her teeth she had put her long brown hair into a messy bun on the top of her head in order to wash her face, and then headed downstairs to let Vito outside.

Padding through the living room quietly, Sutton decided to get Happy to move upstairs, so she made her way to the shirtless man, "Hap..." Sutton whispered quietly.

"What's wrong?" Happy rasped out, rolling onto his back to look at the woman.

"Nothing, I'm up for the morning, go lay in the bed." Sutton stated and felt Happy's large hand wrap around her small hand.

"Come lay with me." Happy's sleepy voice was almost too tempting.

"Just go upstairs Hap. Try to sleep in." Sutton pulled her hand out of his and headed towards the kitchen in order to let Vito out into the backyard.

Opening the back door to see the sun starting to rise, Sutton frowned at how humid it was and realized that it was just going to get worse as summer continued, and being seven months pregnant definitely didn't help matters.

Once Vito was back in the house, Sutton had gotten a genius idea and headed straight towards her laptop that was on the kitchen island.

 **-SOA-**

Happy growled hearing a constant beeping sound, as if there was a large truck backing straight into the house, causing him to get overly grumpy for it disturbing his sleep. The tattooed man glanced to the clock on the night stand to see that it was going on nine thirty in the morning, and then glanced to the video monitor to see Penelope starting to wake in her crib and realized she had slept in too.

Pushing himself out of the large bed, Happy headed straight for the bathroom, and relieved himself, and then washed his hands and brushed his teeth, and then headed to get Penelope out of her room, but he noticed movement in the backyard, causing him to furrow his eyebrows.

"The fuck did she do?" Happy questioned out loud, as he moved quickly to get Penelope and to head downstairs.

Once Happy had gotten the little girl and changed her diaper, the pair headed straight downstairs and straight into the kitchen to see what was going on, and Happy nearly lost his mind seeing a huge hole in their back yard.

With furrowed eyebrows, Happy and Penelope stepped outside in the heat and looked around for Sutton, and the tattooed man immediately noticed a man was chatting her up, which didn't help his mood. Walking straight for her, she turned to look at him, "Hey, get some sleep?" Sutton questioned with a tilt of her head to block the sun.

"What the hell are you doing?" Happy questioned as Sutton reached for Penelope, "Dad, can you take P back in the house?"

"Your dad is here?" Happy questioned looking around, and spotted the older man walking towards them from the garage. Shaking his head, he knew that he couldn't catch an attitude with her, so he silently counted to ten while Rocky took P into the house.

"Well, I figured a pool would be a good investment." Sutton shrugged her shoulders causing Happy to shake his head for a brief second as if he didn't hear her.

"Pool?" Happy questioned, looking back to the spot that had been dug up, "Don't you think you should have discussed this with me too?" Happy questioned lowly, "We have a kid and another on the way, and a pool is a pricey thing babe." Happy explained as calmly as he could and low enough so none of the workers would hear.

"I know, but I had money saved up from my parents, so it's not effecting our income..." Sutton started to explain, and was getting a little hormonal, "Hap, it's so miserable outside, and it would be a fun way for the kids to not be cooped up in the house during the summer." Sutton added quickly, and wiped her cheeks.

Happy let out a sigh, "How big is it going to be and what kind?" Happy questioned running a hand over his face, and looked to where the ground was dug up and then felt Sutton at his side with her small toned arms wrapped around his stomach, and decided to put his arm around her while she was that close to him.

"It's a inground lagoon style. 20 by 40 I think." Sutton explained and rested her head against his side.

"How long it going to take? It's hot as Satan's balls out here." Happy stated getting a small laugh from Sutton.

"About two weeks." Sutton stated, "I did offer to pay them an extra grand to have it done by the weekend." Sutton laughed.

"Let's go inside. I don't want you wearing yourself out. They know what to do." Happy stated, ushering Sutton towards the house and back into the central air.

 **-SOA-**

Once Sutton had gotten Penelope fed for breakfast, and Happy had drank a cup of coffee and ate, she glanced to the shirtless tattooed man a few times, catching his attention.

"What?" Happy glanced to the woman.

"Are you free today?" Sutton questioned, referring to club business since her father was sitting on the other side of the kitchen table.

Happy nodded his head slightly as he drank more of his coffee, "Why? What did you have in mind?" Happy questioned once he swallowed the drink.

"I was thinking we could go to the beach." Sutton suggested, "We can have Penelope see the ocean for the first time." Sutton added, "Since dad is here, he can come with us. See if Tig wants to go if he's not too hungover."

Happy nodded his head, "Yeah sounds good to me. Got to get going though. It's a little bit of a drive." Happy commented.

"I can watch her while you guys get ready." Rocky stated, "I have to go to the store to get a few things, but I can take her with me." Rocky added, "You want to have a cook-out there?" Rocky suggested, "Can run by and grab Annie."

"Yeah, that sounds really good." Sutton smiled, and glanced to Happy who gave her a nod, "Can you pick up one of those big umbrellas and sunblock?" Sutton questioned.

"Yeah, I got it covered." Rocky chuckled as he picked up Penelope, "We'll take you in the pajamas, screw getting dressed twice." Rocky added causing Penelope to giggle, "Car keys?" Rocky questioned and Happy reached for the keys on the table and tossed it to him.

Once the house door shut, Sutton finished her smoothie and put the cup in the sink before heading upstairs with Happy following so he could find his swim trunks, and followed the brunette into the large bedroom.

"Want to send Tig and Koz a text?" Sutton questioned as she was digging for her black two piece and then wiggled out of her yoga shorts.

Happy's dark eyes went straight to Sutton's toned legs and butt, and closed the distance between them, and pressed his chest against her back and wrapped an arm around her front, and kissed the side of her neck.

"Hap..." Sutton moaned a little feeling his hard body against her, and slowly turned around to face him.

Looking up to the tall man, Sutton licked her plump lips before Happy leaned down to capture them, and felt her small hands go to his sides. His tongue crashed against hers as she pulled him closer to deepen the kiss, allowing him to reach down and grab under her butt to lift her up.

Happy carefully moved them to the large bed and laid the brunette down gently and hovered over top of her, not breaking the kiss once.

"I...I need you Hap." Sutton whispered pulling away to catch her breath and felt Happy's large hands roaming her body as his lips were on her neck, and then ear lobe, "Please..." Sutton nearly moaned feeling his fingers run over her pantie covered mound.

Happy moved to stand up, and reached for Sutton's small hand to help her sit up, and then reached for the hem of her tank top to pull off, exposing her large breasts. His lips founds hers again, and he gently pushed her back as his large rough hands began to knead the two mounds, "Fuck..." Sutton moaned as Happy kissed down her chest to take a nipple into her mouth, and then moved to the other one. Happy felt her small hands tugging at his sweatpants, causing him to chuckle a little but pulled back and pushed the material down to expose his large thick member. While he was standing he tugged on Sutton's panties and pulled them down her legs, allowing her to kick the material on the floor, and moved to the middle of the bed. Sutton licked her lips with hunger seeing Happy stroke himself a few times as he stared at her naked body, and then moved to hover over her, making sure not to apply weight to her baby bump.

"So fucking beautiful baby..." Happy rasped as he took the head of his member and ran it up and down her silk mound, "So fucking wet..." Happy growled lowly as he pushed himself inside her just a little and pulled back out.

"Don't...Don't tease me." Sutton moaned at the quick sensation that was instantly gone, "Please, just fuck me..." Sutton requested, and threw her head back the moment Happy thrusted inside of her slowly, causing both of them to curse.

"Oh fuck..." Sutton couldn't believe how wet she was, and she couldn't believe how hard Happy was inside of her.

"You're so damn tight." Happy rasped before crashing his lips onto hers, and began to thrust in and out of her harder, since he knew he wasn't going to last long, "Fuck, ride me baby." Happy pulled out of her, almost hitting a climax, and moving to lay on his back.

Sutton carefully moved to straddle the tattooed man, and guided him inside of her, and within a second her eyes shut in bliss at the feeling, and felt Happy sitting up, and wrapped his tattooed arms around her, holding her close.

"Oh god. You're so big Hap." Sutton moaned as she grinded against him, making sure he went as deep as he could, and her nails scratching at his back as she felt her first climax approach, causing her to pick up the speed, "Oh fuck." Sutton breathed out as she felt Happy's large hand near her butt, pushing her back and forth as she locked her arms around him and buried her face in the curve of his neck for a moment, before she completely let go and threw her head back as a loud moan escaped her lips, and felt Happy's large hand to her breast and plucked at her nipple while his mouth was on the other.

"Oh...Oh...Oh fuck baby..." Sutton moaned, riding out the most intense orgasm she had ever had.

Happy couldn't hold himself back anymore as he carefully flipped them to where Sutton was on her back, and he instantly began to pound into her as she was begging for more.

"Sutton..." Happy warned her of his approaching climax.

"Cum for me baby..." Sutton moaned, grabbing at her own breasts due to the back to back orgasms she was having, and watched as Happy pushed himself up and gripped her hips and thrusted in and out of her, and as she was watching his stomach muscles contort, she felt another climax approach, causing her to throw her head back just in time for them both to ride out an orgasm together.

Breathing heavily, Happy leaned down to capture Sutton's lips, "I love you..."

"I love you too..." Sutton whispered back, "We should probably get ready, huh?" Sutton questioned quietly.

"Probably..." Happy thrusted in and out of her slowly, with her big gray eyes staring back at him, "Fuckin' missed you." Happy rasped out as he leaned down to capture a nipple into his mouth and felt her hand go to the back of his head.

Sutton was slightly surprised that the tattooed man was slowly getting harder and harder by each thrust considering he had just came just a few minutes ago, and decided to just get lost in the moment with him.

 **-SOA-**

Once Sutton and Happy had gotten cleaned up from their two rounds, Happy was dressed in his black swim trunks and was in charge of getting Penelope into her little bathing suit while Sutton gotten changed into her two piece black bikini, and put a maxi dress on and grabbed her tan panama hat and grabbed her ray ban sunglasses and put them on.

Making sure she had everything she needed in her purse, she made sure that she had stocked Penelope's diaper bag while they waited on Tig and Kozik to arrive.

"Hap, can you get Vito's leash?" Sutton questioned to the man who was entertaining Penelope with Rocky and Annie loading the SUV with the sand toys Rocky had bought, along with a few large beach towels and chairs, and then the cooler that they had to stop to fill up at a gas station.

"Yeah, I hear the bikes." Happy rasped out walking into the kitchen with P on his hip and spotted the pregnant woman and leaned down to kiss her head, and watched her smile.

"Come on Vito." Sutton hollered for the dog, and laughed with Penelope tried to mock her as they all piled out of the house and made sure the door was locked and the alarm was set since the guys were still working on the pool.

"Park your bikes in the grass." Happy stated as Sutton took Penelope and headed for the car with Vito, and then watched the men do as he said and then headed for the SUV.

"We will follow you guys. Have to stop and get gas too." Rocky explained as Sutton was strapping Penelope into the car seat, and then got into the car, thankful her father started it for the A/C to run, and then let Koz and Tig get into the back with Vito.

"Alright, got to stop and get ice and drinks." Happy stated and headed for the driver's side of the door to get in.

 **-SOA-**

Once they had stopped for gas and supplies, they were back on the road to head to the ocean for the first time as a family, and the tattooed man glanced to Sutton who was sound asleep in the passenger seat, with her small hand intertwined with his.

He knew that he should question what their time meant, but he didn't want to ruin the sweet side he was recieving from the woman, so he decided to just go with it for now, especially since she was slightly hormonal.

"You two fucked didn't you?" Tig questioned, earning a glare from Happy through the rear view mirror.

"Watch your mouth dude." Happy growled lowly seeing that Penelope was wide awake after a cat nap, "And it's none of your business." Happy added, then turned his attention back on the road.

"How much longer?" Sutton mumbled in her seat as she stretched a little, then glanced to Happy.

"About ten minutes." Happy stated, glancing at the clock to see that it was going on noon, so they would have plenty of time to spend at the beach.

When they arrived at the beach, Happy knew a part that would be secluded so they didn't have to deal with a ton of people, and had Rocky and Annie follow him as he drove down the small path.

"Wow..." Sutton spoke in amazement to see the crystal clear ocean, and couldn't wait to set up in the sand for the afternoon.

"Figure we could set up to where the water hits us, that way we don't get too hot and have to walk across that hot ass sand." Happy stated and Sutton nodded her head in agreement as he parked the SUV next to her father.

Once everyone was piled out of the car, Sutton had Penelope on her hip while the guys unloaded everything and Annie had gotten Vito on his leash.

"It's so breezy down here." Sutton commented as she began to walk across the sand towards the edge of the ocean with everyone following, but she moved to the side to allow Happy to set up the large beach umbrella and the chairs, and the beach towels.

Once everything was set up, Sutton had given Penelope to Happy so she could take off her maxi dress and exposed her bathing suit, and then put her sunglasses and hat back on.

"Damn Sutton." Tig whistled earning a glare from Happy, while Kozik grinned, "Holy shit, you're hot" causing Sutton to smirk at Happy's reaction.

"What? She is. If all pregnant women looked like her..." Kozik started but then decided to shut his mouth when Happy stood up and started to take a step towards him.

"Alright, play nice guys." Sutton stated, sitting down in the chair to put sun screen on Penelope, while Happy plopped down next to her, "When you start to get hungry let me know so I can get that grill thing out of the back." Happy stated as Rocky and Annie set up on the other side of them.

"Thanks for this..." Sutton smiled to him and knew that spending time at the beach was just what they needed on a hot day.

 **A/N: So this is part 1. Thoughts? Also, I might upload part 2 tonight, so check back later this evening just in case. If not, it'll be tomorrow morning.**


	61. Chapter 61

**A/N: So to narrow down the next story, let's have a little vote. Jax/OC - Kozik/OC or Opie/OC - note as much as I love doing Happy stories, I think I have enough uploaded to venture into another character. So let me know what you think, and what you would like to see.**

Chapter 61 **\- Perfect Guy**

Since everyone had gotten settled on the edge of the beach closest to the water, Sutton was thankful that the water wasn't cold so Penelope could play in it for the first time. Pulling out her camera from her large purse, she was thankful that she had it charged so she could capture moments through out the day with everyone since moments like this didn't happen often.

Happy stayed close to Sutton's side almost like there was some sort of magnet pulling them back together after the morning they had together while Kozik went out into the ocean and Tig was talking Annie's ear off and Rocky was playing around with Sutton's camera after he asked to see it.

"So I was thinking..." Happy started out, causing Sutton to glance to him as she watched Penelope look for Kozik in the water, then turned her attention back to their daughter.

"What do you think of Augustus Valor Lowman?" Happy questioned, "Like you said call him Auggie..."

Sutton thought it over for a few moments, "I really like it." Sutton smiled brightly, "I think I'm sold on the name Augustus at least. Valor is different too." Sutton added as Penelope began to walk towards her with a handful of sand and a little shovel.

"Mama!" Penelope grinned throwing the sand up in the air.

"Careful baby, don't want to get it in your eyes." Sutton commented to the little girl, and got up from the beach chair with a struggle, but thankfully Happy stood up to help her, "Thanks. Didn't realize how low it was." Sutton added.

"Want to take her into the water? See how she likes it?" Happy questioned.

Sutton looked to the little girl, "P, you want to go in the water?"

Happy watched as the two brunettes had almost a silent conversation with each other in amusement since they were like two peas in a pod, "Can you grab her life jacket?" Sutton questioned and Happy gave a nod and moved towards the cooler where everything was set up and saw the little pink life jacket, and turned back towards the two brunettes to see Sutton added more sunscreen.

Once Sutton had applied the sunscreen and secured the life jacket on the little girl, Happy had picked up the little girl and hoisted her on his hip, and grabbed Sutton's small hand to lead them to the water.

"Don't go too deep or she'll freak out." Sutton commented as they walked through the water, "Besides I can't go that far because you're too freakin' tall." Sutton added causing Happy to chuckle beside her as he stopped waist deep in the water, while it was higher up on Sutton, almost covering her breasts.

"You look kinda hot in that bikini." Happy whispered and leaned down and kissed Sutton's forehead since she took the hat off.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Sutton bit her bottom lip with a smile, and watched as Happy sunk down a little to allow Penelope to touch the water with her hand.

Sutton watched as Penelope looked at the large water behind her and realized that she was going to freak out in a few moments since she couldn't see an end to the water, "Might want to take her closer to the beach." Sutton commented and Happy immediately agreed, causing the parents to take her closer to shore to prevent a meltdown.

"Here, help me sit." Sutton held out a hand for Happy to grab so she could sit in the water to where Penelope could join her, and was surprised Happy sat down with them, and allowed the little girl to walk to her mother and plop down in her lap. Sutton noticed that Happy kept looking out to Kozik who was on a little surf board that he had brought, and chuckled, "Just go, we will be fine." Sutton stated causing Happy to look back at her.

"Huh?"

"I know you want to go surf with him, so go. This is about having fun Hap, so go have fun. Penelope and I can entertain each other." Sutton explained, and watched as Happy leaned over to kiss her lips and then kissed Penelope's cheek and got up from the water to grab the other surf board and headed out to join Kozik.

The dark haired woman was slightly impressed that Penelope was so content in the small amount of water as they were playing with the water toys Rocky had bought her, and was even more suprised when her mother joined her since Annie hadn't said much since she had gotten to the house.

"She's so happy." Annie smiled at her grand-daughter.

"Yeah, she is." Sutton smiled watching her daughter, allowing the little girl to splash her some, and then would pour the water back into the ocean.

"I want to apologize for how I have been acting." Annie commented, "I know you two will have bumps in your relationship, it's just..." Annie began to explain.

"I know ma. I'd be the same way if it were P." Sutton shrugged as Penelope turned to face her grandmother and splashed water at her, causing Sutton to laugh, and watched as Annie splashed her back a little causing the little girl to giggle.

Sutton glanced out to the water to see Happy and Kozik laughing on the surf boards and couldn't help the smile that formed on her face, and glanced to her father and Tig who were taking pictures of them with the camera while Vito was busy chewing on a tennis ball near them.

After Sutton and Penelope had played in the water for a little bit, the pregnant brunette had called for Tig to help them up out of the water so Penelope could sit out of the sun for a little while, and reapplied sunscreen, and then sat in the beach chair in the sun a little since she could use a tan while Tig laid on the beach towel next to Penelope.

"Oh, I think we decided on a name for the baby." Sutton commented as she adjusted her panama hat and sunglasses.

"About damn time." Rocky commented causing his daughter to laugh.

"Well, what is it?" Annie questioned.

"We are thinking of Augustus for the first name, calling him Auggie for short. And then Happy likes Valor for the middle name." Sutton explained, "We are pretty stuck on Augustus, but the middle name could change." Sutton added with a shrug of the shoulders and noticed Kozik and Happy approaching.

"Dadda!" Penelope grinned and swung her shovel to point to her father and flipped sand onto Sutton in the process.

Once Happy and Kozik approached, "We're going to get started on the food. If I'm starving, I know you are." Happy commented to Sutton who laughed but agreed.

Thankfully they had stopped to get a bunch of different food since Sutton's cravings were all over the place, and had made sure to get something that Penelope could eat since everyone else wasn't picky.

"Is there a bathroom anywhere?" Sutton questioned looking up and down the beach to see if there were any places for her to go pee.

"There's some bushes over there." Tig pointed back behind them, and Sutton groaned.

"How am I suppose to squat seven months pregnant?" Sutton questioned mostly to herself as she struggled to get up from the beach chair but Kozik held out his hand for her to use.

"I saw a restroom place down the drive, want me to take you?" Happy questioned from where the cooler was sitting.

"I have to go to, so I can take her." Annie commented, "You said it was just down the road?" Annie questioned.

"Yeah, about a hundred feet on the left." Happy explained and watched as Sutton dug into her purse to grab the keys to the SUV, "I can watch P. Think she needs a diaper change anyway." Happy added and watched as the brunette nodded her head and slipped on her flip flops.

"Be right back." Sutton flashed a smile to him and walked with her mother to the SUV.

 **-SOA-**

After they had ate lunch on the beach, everyone decided to get in the water for a little bit before Sutton requested to take a few photos of everyone before they finally packed up everything to head back home since Penelope was starting to get a little fussy due to not taking that long of a nap.

Happy was grateful that he seemed to be making some sort of unspoken progress with Sutton since she allowed his large hand on her thigh as he was driving back to Charming, and hoped that it would only advance from there, "You look burnt." Happy commented quietly and the brunette who seemed to have a little bit of red skin.

"I used some sunscreen, don't know what the issue is." Sutton stated, "When we get home, I'll have you put aloe on me."

Happy gave a nod, "I think it's going to storm from what your cell phone said earlier. That's why it's so damn humid out." Happy added, "Least it'll help P sleep tonight."

"That kid loves storms." Sutton rolled her head to the side to smile at him, "Hopefully it does so it'll cool it off some."

The two fell into a comfortable silence since the three people in the back seat were napping, so Sutton decided to shut her eyes to enjoy the peace and quiet for the rest of the car ride.

 **-SOA-**

Once they had gotten back to Charming, Sutton noticed the sky turning dark, and she had to admit that she had hoped it stormed. There was just something about a thunderstorm that was relaxing after a long day in the sun. She was thankful that they had ordered food for dinner and Happy had ran into the restaurant and her parents had followed them into the parking lot to let her know they were heading back to the hotel for the evening.

Sutton had decided to check her cell phone and noticed that she had a few messages on Facebook and was suprised to see that it was a friend that she had went to college with and decided to check out the message since she hadn't heard from him in a few years.

A smile appeared on her face seeing that he was going to be in California in a couple of weeks to check out a home due to a job offer he had gotten, and wanted to catch up with her.

"Have a secert lover?" Tig questioned over her shoulder, causing her to jump slightly and realized he was looking over her shoulder at the messages.

Sutton just rolled her eyes and decided to reply back to him, not bothering with returning banter with Tig who was driving her insane on the drive back from the beach.

Once Happy had gotten into the car, he noticed Sutton was glued to her phone typing away and laughing once in a while, causing him to raise an eyebrow since she was hardly ever on her phone.

"What's got you smiling?" Happy questioned.

"She has a secret lover." Tig announced from the backseat, "He's a good looking dude too."

Happy glared to Tig, and then looked to Sutton, silently questioning what he was talking about, causing her to turn to glare at Tig, "Thank you. I appreciate you trying to start drama for your pure entertainment." Sutton growled lowly to the crazy haired man, and then turned to Happy, "He is a really good friend I went to college with. His name is Jake Fuller and he is completely gay." Sutton explained to the tattooed man.

Happy nodded his head, instantly remembering the name since Sutton had explained to him one night that they shared an apartment together off campus, and had even seen a couple of pictures of them together at a few parties.

"Anyway, he is coming out to California to look at houses and he wanted to meet up since he realized I live out here now." Sutton explained.

"That would be good for you." Happy commented, knowing that the brunette didn't have any friends outside of Tara, and knew that she had gotten lonely sometimes, "He seeing anyone?" Happy questioned.

"I don't think so. I think he just got out of a relationship a few months ago." Sutton commented, since she saw a few posts here and there of what he has done over the past couple of months, "He's a really sweet guy. I think you'll like him."

"Do I need to run a background check?" Happy questioned with a serious tone, "Don't want a psycho around you or the kids."

Sutton couldn't help the small laugh, "No. He's a nice guy. No criminal record or anything. Don't think he would even hurt a fly." Sutton explained and was thankful that Happy pulled into the driveway.

"Hap, man...you sure he is gay? I mean that could just be a cover up. I've seen weirder shit. I mean, you don't know that they didn't screw around." Tig grinned from the back seat as Sutton huffed with annoyance and stormed out of the SUV with Vito.

"Dude, knock it the fuck off." Kozik commented, and moved to get out of the SUV and then helped Penelope out of her car seat, and headed into the house with Happy following with the food, leaving Tig to grab the purse and diaper bag.

 **-SOA-**

Happy knew that Sutton was at her wits end with Tig screwing with her out of boredom, so he finally had enough and kicked him and Kozik out of the house once they were finished eating, and disappeared upstairs to see Sutton giving Penelope her bath for the night.

"You okay?" Happy questioned as he moved to sit on the floor next to the pregnant brunette.

"Yeah, he was just getting on my nerves." Sutton stated simply, as she washed the shampoo out of Penelope's hair, "Don't get why he gets like that sometimes. Think he just likes pushing our buttons."

"He's Tig." Happy rasped, "You look exhausted."

Sutton nodded, "I am. Once I get her dried off and dressed, I'm going to take a shower and get in bed."

"I can take her downstairs with me if you want, give you some time to sleep." Happy offered, and he was slightly surprised to watch her shake her head no.

"I was going to see if you want to sleep in our bed tonight?" Sutton questioned a little quietly almost embarassed and Happy couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face.

"Absolutely." Happy grinned, "I'll go make sure Vito has food and water, and let him outside." Happy added and pushed himself up from the floor.

"Can you make her a bottle while you are down there?" Sutton hollered out to the man who disappeared out of the bathroom and heard a faint yeah.

Once the tattooed man had returned, Penelope was dried off, and dressed in her pajamas and was absolutely exhausted as she cuddled against her mother's chest. Sutton handed her off to Happy so she could take a quick shower, and wasn't surprised to find them cuddled together after she walked out in a towel.

"Shower is yours." Sutton commented lowly as she pulled out a pair of panties and an oversized tank top and headed back into the bathroom to slip them on, and then brushed out her hair and brushed her teeth quickly before heading back to the bedroom to lay with Penelope.

Once she had gotten comfortable under the covers, Penelope laid next to her, glued to her hip and she decided to turn on the TV to find something to watch on Netflix, and decided to put her glasses on for the evening.

"I swear, you take the world's quickest showers." Sutton commented a few moments later seeing Happy walking out of the bathroom showered and dressed in a pair of white boxers and light gray sweatpants.

"Not like I have a head of hair to wash like you." Happy commented as he tossed the towel into the laundry basket and made his way towards the bed and wasn't surprised that Vito was laying at the end of his side, "Swear this dog hates me."

"Nah, he just doesn't like that you don't show him attention." Sutton commented, watching the shirtless man crawl into the large bed, "I was thinking, maybe we can get another dog. I mean, Vito has P, so Auggie will need one too." Sutton tried to reason.

"Babe..." Happy groaned as he rolled onto his side to face her and Penelope, "Don't you think Vito is enough for the both of them?" Happy questioned.

"Well I thought that, but Vito is glued to P's hip, so I don't want the baby to get his feelings hurt when he gets older." Sutton explained causing Happy to roll his eyes.

"Let me think about it." Happy rasped out, and began to hear thunder rolling in, "looks like that storm is coming."

"Yeah, it's making me more tired." Sutton yawned and glanced down to their daughter to see her eyes closed, "Poor P is pooped, I don't have the heart to move her."

Happy nodded his head in agreement, "She had a fun day. I'll put her in her crib in a little while, go to sleep if you want. I'm going to watch a movie I think once you fall asleep." Happy chuckled as Sutton handed him the remote and controller for the Xbox, and watched as she took off her glasses and turned off the lamp on her night stand, and then rolled to face him and cuddled with Penelope until she finally fell asleep.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**


	62. Chapter 62

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews on the last chapter. It means the world to me that everyone takes the time to read this. ** Please read A/N at end.**

Chapter 62 **\- Perfect Guy**

Happy had to admit to himself that he had desperately missed sleeping next to Sutton at night, and was grateful that it had been almost a week since she allowed him back into their bed. The tattooed man did notice that Sutton was acting a little different with him. There would be times where she'd go to hug him, or even kiss him but would stop herself and go a different direction all together and it was starting to concern him considering the only time there was any skin to skin contact was in bed when she would half ass cuddle against him.

"Babe..." Happy rasped out as he watched Sutton at the kitchen window looking at the swimming pool that was getting filled up with water.

"Hm?" Sutton hummed as she rubbed her stomach, but focused on the large pool, making sure that the trash was picked up from around the area.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Happy questioned causing Sutton to turn to look at him with an unreadable look on her face, "Nothing bad babe." Happy added, knowing that her mind was silently working over time and then watched as the brunette nodded her head and followed him into the living room.

"What's going on?" Sutton questioned quietly as she put her feet on the coffee table.

Happy turned to face her and put a large hand on her stomach, "I noticed you aren't being overly affectionate anymore..." Happy started out causing Sutton to furrow her eyebrows in confusion, "I see you starting to but then you stop yourself." Happy added as he paid attention to Sutton's facial features and then watched her shrug her shoulders.

"I didn't realize I wasn't..." Sutton commented lowly, scrunching her face slightly.

"That's bullshit Sutton." Happy stated, "Tell me what is going on with you." Happy urged causing Sutton to huff out a breath.

"I guess I just keep remember you said that you were tired of me glued to your hip or whatever the exact words were." Sutton explained lowly, letting a little of her insecurity show.

Happy ran a hand over his face, realizing that he had caused this change in the beautiful pregnant woman and almost hated himself for it. So he took a moment to think of his words carefully before he spoke.

"I didn't mean the shit I said Sutton." Happy started out, "I was in a weird place and instead of me talking about it with you, I took it out on you and P. I hate that I caused all this tension between us." Sutton nodded her head in agreement and allowed the man to move closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to pull her into his side as he leaned back. "I've been an asshole more times that I can count and I don't see how you are still by my side, but I want you to show me affection when you want. Don't second guess it." Happy commented lowly, and furrowed his eyebrows when Sutton let out a little laugh.

"It sounds like my hormones are rubbing off on you a little." Sutton joked, "I'm trying Hap, I really am. It's just being pregnant changes my emotions and it doesn't help I'm more tired and more emotional further along in the pregnancy so I keep thinkin' of all the shit that was said. Guess I'm just afraid you'll leave again..." Sutton admitted.

Happy sat up and turned to face her, placing a large hand on the curve of her neck to get her to look at him, "I swear to you, I ain't leaving again. Don't think I could do it again. It was one of the worst mistakes of my life. I'd be miserable without you and the kids." Happy spoke truthfully, "I know you're having a hard time not shutting me out completely but we've made some progress over the past week, let's not take a step back."

Sutton remained silent for a few moments but eventually nodded her head, "I love you Hap."

"I love you too." Happy stated and leaned over to kiss her.

The two fell into a comfortable silence on the couch since Penelope was down for her nap for the afternoon and decided to just enjoy the peace and quiet before the one year old got up from her nap.

"God, I'm so tired." Sutton laughed a little, "Didn't sleep well last night, Auggie thinks it's cute to kick at my ribs like he's playing soccer or something."

Happy frowned since he knew the woman was getting worn out and rubbed her large stomach, "Just a few more weeks." Happy commented, "Then we'll have the baby boy here with us."

"Sleepless nights, midnight feedings, diaper changes." Sutton smiled at the tattooed man.

"Can't wait. Missed that stuff with P. Hated that you had to do all that on your own." Happy confessed, "Did a hell of a job though."

"Thanks." Sutton murmured as she buried her face into his chest, "I was thinking once Auggie is here, I might think about going back to work." Sutton added.

Happy had to hold in the sigh he wanted to let out, but he knew that Sutton was getting really ansy being at home all the time, "Why don't we figure that out when the time comes? You might end up changing your mind." Happy reasoned, "Besides, it would be a couple of months before you could go back to work."

"Yeah, that's true. Didn't really have time to spend with P when she was born, except for those couple of weeks." Sutton explained, "Plus, she's getting smarter each day, I'd hate to miss out on the things she learns."

Happy leaned down to kiss the top of Sutton's head, "Try to get some sleep. Your parents are coming over for dinner tonight, and you can barely hold your eyes open." Happy rasped out, reaching for the blanket on the back of the couch to cover up Sutton. He knew that no matter what happened, he would never leave his family again, and he was going to make sure that Sutton and their children knew that.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 **So the next couple of weeks are going to be chaotic as hell. I said before that we are having family do a porch for my father when he gets out of rehab, well - they did the set up wrong, and my mother wanted wood (instead of cement) so needless to say we had to nip it in the bud. Thankfully, my mom's brother has offered to do one along with my help. Anyway, long story short, I will be updating when I can, which I will try once or twice a week if I can manage to have time to breathe. I promise in the next couple of weeks things will start to calm down once my dad is home and I'm able to take a mini vacation from dealing with humans, I'll be back to chapters once or twice a day.**

 **As for the next story, I'm still open to suggestions. It will be an OC story.**


	63. Chapter 63

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews on the last chapter. It means the world to me that everyone takes the time to read this story. Also, a major thank you for everyones thoughts on the next story, keep them coming.**

Chapter 63 **\- Perfect Guy**

Since Sutton had hit her eight month mark in her pregnancy, Happy had been extremely busy with Samcrow, since Jax was still trying to get the sons out of running drugs and had been trying to clean up Clay Morrow's mess and trying to find out intel on the new business owners that had moved into Charming. As much as Happy loved the club, he loved Sutton and their children even more and was getting overly aggravated at being away from them. It didn't help that by the time he had gotten home, Sutton and Penelope were sound asleep, and by the time he woke up, he had to rush out the door to either work or deal with the club.

The truth was it was harder on Happy than it was Sutton up until he had to break the news to her that he had to go on a run to Nevada, then all hell broke loose.

"Sutton..." Happy warned as Sutton took a breath from yelling at him, and then about started back up before he cut her off, "Do not fuckin' yell at me..."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Sutton growled, "There is how many guys that can do this run but yet you jump at the change to leave?!"

Happy ran a hand over his face knowing that his pregnant girlfriend was letting her hormones run wild at the moment and knew that she was stressing out for no reason, but she wasn't convinced of that.

"Babe, it's not like that at all." Happy stated cooly, "Everyone is busy. Can't really tell the President 'hey I can't do what I signed up for because my girlfriend doesn't trust me'..." Happy's dark eyes noticed her bright eyes narrow towards him, and he was sure that he could see steam rolling out of her ears.

"Do I have a reason to not trust you?" Sutton arched an eyebrow with her hip cocked to the side, "Because I never said that I didn't trust you. You were the one who said you didn't want to miss out on anything, and you are missing out." Sutton added.

"I will be gone two days at the latest. And do not start with that trust shit Sutton, you know damn well I haven't been with anyone and I won't be with anyone who isn't you." Happy stated matter of factly.

Happy's dark eyes watched as Sutton moved around the bed and noticed that she was holding her stomach in a weird manner, "What's wrong?" Happy questioned concerned and watched as the brunette shook her head, as she moved to sit on the bed, causing him to get up and move towards her.

"Sutton..."

"I think it's just Braxton Hicks contractions." Sutton dismissed the small pain she was feeling, "Just got to chill out."

Happy furrowed his eyes at the woman, eyeing her closely to see if she was holding back the pain level and breathed out when he saw her wince, "That's it, we're going to the hospital." Happy stated, moving to get his keys to the SUV, and then moved to get her flip flops, and watched her slip her feet into them.

"I am a doctor you know..." Sutton grumbled as Happy helped her up from the bed, and he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"I know, but it will ease my mind." Happy stated, thankful that Tig was downstairs with Kozik entertaining Penelope, "Now let's go." Happy added, trying to remain calm even though he could tell something was wrong with the brunette.

Once they had headed downstairs, Kozik decided to follow them to Saint Thomas while Tig stayed behind to watch Penelope until Tara could come over since he was needed on the run. Thankfully Tig had called Jax on behlf of Happy since his main focus was Sutton.

 **-SOA-**

Once Happy had gotten them to Saint Thomas in a little over five minutes when the trip would take about ten minutes doing the speed limit, the nurses wasted no time in getting Sutton set up in one of the rooms, and was immediately hooked up to a baby monitor to check on their son as a precaution.

"I told you everything is fine. This is a wasted trip Hap." Sutton mumbled as she was watching their son move around on the small screen.

"Let's just have the doc look at you." Happy commented lowly as he held the woman's small hand as she laid on the exam table. He wasn't surprised to see the woman roll her eyes and grow silent for a few minutes and then shut her eyes.

Thankfully they didn't have to wait too long for the OBGYN doctor to arrive and began to examine the ultra sound machine to make sure their son was indeed okay, and then once he assured Happy, he began to examine Sutton.

"Have you been sleeping?" He questioned.

"Not as much as I had been. It's a little hard to get comfortable when all he wants to do is think of my stomach as a soccer field." Sutton joked, causing the doctor to smile as he began to ask a few more questions and then looked at her chart, "Have you been able to avoid stress like we discussed? It seems your blood pressure is a little high."

Happy narrowed his eyes at the doctor's questions since he didn't know that Sutton had talked about stress to the doctor, "I've been trying, it comes and goes." Sutton admitted.

The doctor nodded, "It seems like your suffering from exhaustion and your stress level is effecting your blood pressure, so I think it's best to put you on bed rest for a couple of weeks. I don't want to have you go into premature labor if we can prevent it."

Happy noticed that Sutton was about to protest but he squeezed her hand lightly, silently telling her to listen to the man, "How am I suppose to be on bed rest when I can't even sleep for three hours straight without waking up at least five times?" Sutton grumbled causing the doctor to let out a little laugh.

"I can give you some medicine to help you sleep and relax you. It won't affect the baby or do any harm..." The doctor explained more for Happy's silent question, "I'll have the nurse bring it in, and I will get a couple to last you while you are on bed rest." The doctor explained, "I'll be right back."

"The hell am I going to get done on bed rest?" Sutton griped the moment he stepped out of the room, "I have P to watch, you're fucking busy." Sutton shook her head with frustration.

"Babe, don't worry about it. I'm not concerned about the club, I'm concerned about you. You and the kids come first." Happy stated and heard a small knock on the door, "Come in..." Happy stated loud enough for the nurse to walk in to hand Sutton her medicine to take, and a small cup of water and then left.

 **-SOA-**

Once Sutton was released from the hospital, Happy drove them straight home to get the pregnant brunette into bed, and made sure that she was settled in before calling Jax to let him know what was going on.

"Look Pres, I can't make this run." Happy stated lowly into the phone, "Sutton's on bed rest for the next couple of weeks. Gotta make sure she does what the doc says, otherwise she could have the kid early."

"Don't worry about it killa. You take care of your family." Jax stated, "Is Koz still with you?" Jax questioned.

"Yeah."

"Have him head back to TM, I'll have him replace you on the run."

Once Happy had gotten off the phone with Jax, he had passed along the message to Kozik, and then shot a text to Rocky, who had gone back to Colorado with Annie since Sutton wanted her parents to know, and then had rounded up Penelope in order to get her to lay down for a nap, so he could check on Sutton.

Happy had to admit that he felt like Sutton being so stressed out was his fault since he had walked out on her and she had been struggling with that ever since they had tried to start to work things out. It didn't help that he was dead tired since he had been trying to juggle being in two places at once, but failed miserably. The tattooed man was surprised that the little girl went into her crib without a fight and allowed him to go lay down with Sutton who was sound asleep, curled up against his pillow.

Moving her over some, Happy laid down on the bed and allowed the woman to curl into his side and wrapped an arm around her, causing him to realize that he had missed moments like that over the past couple of weeks.

 **-SOA-**

When Happy had woken up from his much needed nap, he was surprised that Penelope had slept for about an hour and a half until she started to giggle in her crib, so he decided to get out of the bed to get the little girl so she wouldn't wake Sutton who was dead to the world.

Once he had gotten the little girl's diaper changed, he headed downstairs with her hoisted on his hip to get her a sippee cup, and to keep her entertained with toys and cartoons until she was fully awake.

When it was going on five in the evening, Happy headed upstairs to wake Sutton to see if she wanted to eat dinner or if she wanted to wait, and he was slightly alarmed that she wouldn't wake up right away.

"What?" Sutton mumbled.

"Don't want to wake you, but you need to eat." Happy spoke lowly, "Want me to bring it up here?" Happy questioned and watched as the brunette nodded her head.

"Where's P?" Sutton blinked her eyes open and looked around.

"She crawled under the bed." Happy stated, "Vito went under there so P followed." Happy added and watched as the brunette smiled and a little laugh escaped.

"She can stay in here so you can go pick up the food." Sutton suggested.

"I'm cooking." Happy stated, "And P can come down with me. She'll have you running around the bedroom and you can't leave that bed."

Sutton rolled her eyes, "Then can you bring her in here to at least eat and hang out for a little bit?" Sutton questioned a moment later.

"Yeah babe." Happy nodded, thankful the little girl crawled out from under the bed to chase after Vito, giving him a chance to scoop her up, "We'll be back. If you need me..."

"I know, I know. Yell." Sutton leaned forward to kiss Penelope's cheek and then watched as the two walked out of the bedroom, "This is going to be a long couple of weeks."

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 **Check back tomorrow afternoon for another update.**


	64. Chapter 64

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews, favorites and follows through out this story. You all are awesome, and thank you for taking the time to read. Also, I will be deleting the other Happy/OC story I have up now, but will save it on my laptop to go back at a later date to work on. I have realized that I completely forgot to finish the story with Happy/Mila and I will be taking that down as well so I can finish it up on my own time, but I will upload it again, and probably add new things to each chapter. I might just hold off on a new story and work on either of those in some down time and upload it as a new story all together.**

Chapter 64 **\- Perfect Guy**

The first few days Sutton had been grateful of the bed rest because she had caught up on some much needed sleep, but then once she was well rested, she was getting extremely restless from laying in the large bed, and it didn't help that the tattooed man had hawk eyes on her.

"Can you at least get my laptop since you won't let me move?" Sutton questioned to the tall man as he finished getting dressed for the day, while Penelope was playing with Sutton's large phone on the bed, "I have to order the rest of the things for Auggie's nursery." Sutton added, knowing that they had yet to get a crib or anything.

"Where's it at?" Happy questioned.

"Think it's downstairs in the kitchen." Sutton answered and then focused her attention on their daughter who was babbling on the phone, and knew that Happy had left the room to get the lap top.

Once he had returned, he handed over the electronic to the pregnant woman and sat down on the edge of the bed to put his boots on, "Tig is going to come over so I can run to the store, we're running low on everything." Happy explained, "Don't give me that look either, you only have like a week left."

"I'm just tired of laying here. I mean we have a huge ass pool that hasn't been used yet, and seeing it from the window is like torture." Sutton whined lowly causing the tattooed man to laugh a little.

"You're cute when you pout." Happy moved to stand up from the bed and moved to kiss the woman.

As Happy was jotting down a grocery list, he wasn't surprised that Sutton was multitasking as she got online to look at things for Auggie's nursery while naming things that they needed around the house, and food cravings she was wanting.

Once the grocery list was done and Tig had arrived to keep an eye on Sutton and to help out with Penelope, Happy had left the three to entertain each other while he was gone.

"What are you looking at?" Tig questioned as he plopped down in the large bed and leaned over to look at the computer screen.

"Things we need for the baby." Sutton stated as she kept her eyes on the computer, "We don't really have anything besides a few clothes. At least the nursery is painted so it won't be that difficult. Just have to have Hap put the crap together."

Tig gave a nod as he let Penelope play with his chain that was attached to his wallet and glanced to the TV, "The hell are you watching?" Tig questioned seeing zombies causing Sutton to glance at him.

"It's The Walking Dead."

Furrowing his eyebrows, "Sounds lovely." Tig joked causing Sutton to laugh a little.

"It's a decent show, shut up and watch it. You'll love it." Sutton added.

 **-SOA-**

By the time Happy had came back from the grocery store almost two hours later, he realized how much he hated shopping and couldn't see how Sutton didn't pull her hair out dealing with other shoppers. If he didn't want to go to prison, he would have shot at least six of the rude customers who took up the entire aisle way with their cart. Once he had grabbed several bags, he headed into the house and then upstairs to have Tig help him unload the car.

"The hell are you doing in my bed?" Happy growled seeing his good friend laying in the large bed with his pregnant girlfriend and daughter.

"Shut up." Tig growled as his crazy blue eyes were focused on the large TV, causing Sutton to laugh lightly and peeked over the computer screen.

"He's watching The Walking Dead." Sutton explained.

"Well pause that shit. I need some help carrying in this shit." Happy announced causing Tig to let out a long dramatic sigh when Sutton paused Netflix.

Tig grumbled as he got out of the large bed and followed the man downstairs and outside to get the rest of the groceries, and made two more trips and unloaded all the bags in the kitchen as Happy directed Tig where things go.

"Can I go back up now?" Tig almost whined, causing Happy to shake his head with a laugh.

"Don't put your shoes on the damn bed." Happy growled lowly as Tig started heading back upstairs to leave him put the last remaining items away before heading upstairs himself.

When he reached the large bedroom he spotted Tig on Sutton's side of the bed with Sutton and Penelope in the middle, so he decided to move towards his side of the bed since he realized that they were going to be watching The Walking Dead until Tig had finally left for the evening.

 **A/N: Extremely small filler chapter.**

 **Don't forget, over the next couple of weeks updates will be a little slow due to my actual life being crazy, but I promise I will try to update at least once or twice a week.**


	65. Chapter 65

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews on the last chapter. Sorry for the delay, but life is busy as usual, plus I downloaded Pokemon Go, and let me tell you. It's ridiculously addictive. But, anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm doing a small time jump.**

 **Chapter 65 -** Perfect Guy

"What in the hell are you watching?" Happy questioned to his pregnant girlfriend as he walked into the large bedroom to see her laying sideways in the bed and staring at the TV.

"It's a movie called The Purge, now either join me or shut up." Sutton glanced to the tattooed man to see him taking off his kutte, and tossing it in the antique chair in the corner of the room before turning her eyes back to the TV.

"The Purge, huh?" Happy mumbled as he kicked off his boots and then took his weapons and put them up on top of the large dresser out of reach of Penelope, "What's it about?" Happy questioned as he slipped out of his jeans and moved to put on black sweatpants.

"Hap..." Sutton groaned knowing that he knew what it was about since she had talked about watching it just a few days before, "Stop being annoying and come cuddle with me." Sutton added as she rubbed her baby bump for a moment and moved to lay correctly in the large bed.

Happy was thankful that Sutton had just gotten off of bed rest and was no longer overly crabby about being stuck in the bed without anything to do. He knew that she had taken the time to order everything else they needed for their son on the internet and had it delivered to their door step. He was still worried that she was silently stressing out over anything and everything, but she had promised that she was fine.

Crawling into the bed, Happy moved to lay on his side and wrapped an arm under her baby bump, "How you feeling?" Happy questioned after he kissed the side of her head.

"Fine. How are you?" Sutton glanced to him, "You look exhausted baby." Sutton commented and Happy nodded his head.

"I am. Getting tired of constant running." Happy grumbled as he buried his face into the curve of her neck and inhaled the scent of her lingering perfume, "Still don't know shit about that new shop that opened up. They're covering their tracks pretty damn good." Happy explained.

"I know you guys will figure it out. Especially Juice, that dude can figure out anything. Sure he could probably hack into the White House's system if he wanted." Sutton smiled when Happy lowly chuckled as he rubbed her bump.

"Just wish this shit would end sometimes you know?" Happy mumbled, "Don't want shit to go sideways cause we aren't covering our asses."

"What's going on in there?" Sutton questioned tapping Happy's forehead gently, knowing that there was more bothering him than he was wanting to speak about.

Happy let out a sigh, "Jax is having a hard time cleaning up after Clay. As much as I love the club and the guys I consider brothers, sometimes I just want to step away." Happy paused and then let out a low laugh, "Never thought I'd hear myself say that."

"Because of me and the kids?" Sutton questioned, pausing the movie and turning to face the shirtless man.

Happy thought for a moment before answering, "It's not a bad thing babe. I just...I want to make sure that you all stay safe. I just get worried sometimes that I'll get locked up again and I'll lose you guys. Don't want that shit to happen."

Sutton furrowed her eyebrows for a moment, "Baby, we're not going anywhere. I know things get stressful, especially with what the club does, but we're in this together. Might not like what you guys do sometimes, might not agree with how things get handled, but you're the love of my life, and the father of my kids. I'm going to back you up a hundred percent." Sutton explained.

Happy gave her a soft smile and leaned to kiss her, just thankful that she has came so far from when they had first gotten together. Of course they had their ups and downs when he went to prison when she was pregnant, but they were able to get through it. They were able to get through it when Sebastian took Penelope from him, and even though it took some time, they got through it. And if they could get through him walking out of his own stupidity, then they could get through anything.

"I love you.." Happy rasped out, grabbing the remote to start the movie back up and cuddled against the woman.

"Love you too baby." Sutton smiled and focused her attention back on the movie.

Once the movie was over, Sutton felt Happy's large hand rubbing her thigh causing her to smirk at the man who's dark eyes were slowly filling with lust. She knew that they weren't able to be intimate while she was on bedrest, so she tried to help him out as much as she could.

"I miss you..." Happy rasped moving under the covers to hover over top of her and rested his weight on his elbow and began to pepper kisses on her cheeks and then lips. The kiss turned passionate, something that never lacked between them.

"I can tell." Sutton grinned feeling Happy's hard on pressed against her thigh.

She moaned out feeling his full lips on her neck as his hand lingered near her cloth covered mound, and felt his fingers rub her sensitive nub through the panties material a little.

"Already wet for me." Happy smirked as he captured her plump lips into a heated kiss, and used his free hand to pull down his sweatpants and boxers to expose himself and groaned when he instantly felt her small hand on his dick, "Shit..." Happy cursed feeling himself starting to slowly thrust into her hand. He knew that he wouldn't last long since he had been waiting to be inside of her for a couple of weeks, and pulled her hand off of him.

Happy quickly pulled her panties to the side and lined himself up at her entrance, and captured her lips as he thrusted into her slowly, making sure his mouth silenced her moans.

"Oh God..." Sutton felt a shiver run down her spine at how large he felt inside of her.

Happy slowly pulled back out and then slowly thrusted back into her and growled out at the sensation and felt her lace a leg around his lower back, causing him to grip her thigh as he thrusted deep inside of her.

"Right there baby. Don't...don't stop." Sutton moaned feeling the climax approaching quickly with how deep the tattooed man was going, "Oh harder. God, harder." Sutton moaned a little too loud causing Happy to chuckle.

"Shh baby..." Happy leaned down and captured her lips again and started thrusting a little harder, causing her to roll her head back, and Happy used his hand that was resting by her head and covered her mouth, trying to keep her from waking their daughter, "Fuck..." Happy growled not expecting how tight she grew around him, causing his thrusts to become quick and deep.

"That's it baby.." Sutton moaned lowly, "Cum for me baby." Sutton added, her nails digging into his shoulder blades, and her teeth nipping at his neck, causing Happy to lose all sense of control as he spilled himself inside of her, growling at her name.

Once they had recovered from their climaxes, Happy leaned down to kiss her once more before pulling out of her and fixing her panties before pulling his boxers and sweatpants up and fell to her side.

"Hope you know that I'm waiting for you to recover and we're going again." Sutton grinned causing Happy to laugh and gave a nod in understanding.

"Only if you don't pass out on me. Looks like you can barely keep those pretty eyes open." Happy smirked when she stiffled back a yawn and rolled her eyes.

As Happy and Sutton were cuddling together, Happy growled hearing his phone vibrating from the night stand, "Don't answer it..." Sutton whispered, and the truth was, he didn't want to answer it because he knew it was the club, but he knew that he had to.

Reaching behind him, he grabbed the prepaid cell phone and let out a sigh as he answered the phone and felt Sutton move from his arm and got out of the bed and watched as she disappeared into the bathroom.

"Yeah?" Happy answered the phone.

"I need you to go on a run." Jax's voice rang through the phone causing Happy to shut his dark orbs for a moment, "Look, I know I'm asking a lot right now, but I cut you a lot of slack when Sutton was on bedrest." Jax added.

Happy let out a sigh, knowing that he couldn't tell the President no, "When and where?" Happy questioned seeing Sutton walking out of the bathroom with furrowed eyebrows, and could tell that she was getting angry at the fact he was getting pulled away from her.

"Gotta have you run to Tacoma and then Nevada." Jax stated, "Meet me at the club house in twenty minutes, and I'll feel you in."

"A'ight."

Happy snapped the phone shut, extremely pissed off with the fact that it was not just a short run, but he knew that he was going to be gone for more than a couple of days. He didn't feel safe leaving Sutton alone when she had just gotten off of bed rest not even a week ago, and had to leave her to take care of Penelope on her own.

"Where?" Sutton questioned a little heatedly as she got into the bed.

"Tacoma and then Nevada." Happy sighed, "I don't want to go, but I can't tell him no Sutton." Happy added, and leaned over to face her, "Don't give me that look baby, if I could I'd stay here with you and P, but I'm kind of torn."

"It's fine, just go." Sutton stated simply, "It shouldn't be for that long, right?" Sutton questioned.

"Shouldn't be." Happy shook his head, "I'll get ahold of Tig or Koz to come help out with P, I don't want you stressing out again and ending up on bed rest again." Happy added and watched the brunette nod.

"Just be careful, yeah? Come home to us in one piece." Sutton stated.

"Absolutely." Happy leaned down to kiss her, "Gonna jump in the shower real quick." Happy added, and leaned down to capture her lips for a moment before pulling away and heading towards the shower.

Once he had showered and got dressed he began to pack his backpack for the run, and made sure to grab his personal cell phone and cell phone charger so he could keep in contact with Sutton and Penelope. Once he had gotten situated he decided to head into Penelope's room quietly and kissed her forehead.

"I love you P, be good for momma." Happy whispered lowly so he wouldn't wake the dark haired little girl, and then went to meet Sutton downstairs.

He frowned seeing the pregnant brunette getting unshed tears in her eyes, "Why you crying baby?" Happy questioned, putting a large hand on her hip and towering over her.

"Just the hormones." Sutton shrugged, but Happy didn't believe her and gave her a knowing look, "Ugh, fine...I just, I get worried because of the gashes, and then I don't want to be here without you..." Sutton mumbled and Happy cupped her cheek.

"I swear to you, I am not interested in anyone but YOU. And I don't want you here without me either, but this has to be done baby. I signed up for it, and I promise you, once the baby is born I'll cut back on this shit. I hate this shit."

Sutton gave a nod and wiped her cheeks with one hand, "Call me when you get there? Let me know you got there okay."

Happy gave her a solid nod and pulled her into a passionate kiss before pulling away, "Lock the door and set the alarms. Tig will let himself in and lock up behind him." Happy explained as he opened the front door and took one last glance at Sutton before heading towards his bike. He waited until he saw the door close and started up his bike and heading to the club house.

 **-SOA-**

The next morning Sutton had woken up, she was thankful that Tig had let her know that he had arrived the night before, and was surprised he had gotten Penelope out of her crib and ordered her to go back to sleep for a while. She knew that she couldn't stress out and she was thankful that Happy had text her a few times on his way to Nevada first, letting her know that he was fine. She hated the fact that she always got nervous when he left for a run, but it was more about wanting him to be safe over anything else.

Once she had gotten out of bed and went to the rest room to relieve herself, and then washed her hands and brushed her teeth, she decided to take a quick shower since Tig was keeping Penelope occupied.

By the time Sutton was finished, she had gotten dressed in a pair of black yoga pants and put on a black tank top and then added a red and black flannel shirt and rolled up the sleeves before brushing out the knots in her hair and making a bun at the top of her head, and then headed downstairs.

"Thanks for watching her." Sutton smiled to Tig who was playing on the floor with Vito and Penelope.

"Think you ever plan on opening those boxes?" Tig chuckled at the boxes for the baby that were scattered around the living room.

"Actually I was going to do it today after I ate something." Sutton scrunched her face playfully, "Have you guys ate?" Sutton questioned.

"Yeah, put some food in the microwave for you. Should still be warm." Tig explained and watched as Sutton disappeared into the kitchen and let Vito outside to use the restroom.

Once Vito was back in the house and Sutton had ate the breakfast Tig had made, she was sitting on the living room floor with Tig, opening the boxes that she had recieved in the mail.

"You're so OCD it's not even funny." Tig chuckled as he watched Sutton organize the baby's clothes and accessories that she had opened, "Don't see why you're doing that, you just said that you needed to wash them." Tig added, letting Penelope play with an empty box.

"Mind your business." Sutton joked, "I want to make sure I got what I ordered. Helps me keep track of what we still need." Sutton explained and continued to organize what she had.

Tig furrowed his eyebrows at a small box that wasn't packaged like the rest of the things she had ordered so he grabbed the box and used his knife to carefully open it and nearly threw up at the object in it. He quickly got up from the floor with the box and hurried outside and placed the box on the ground and pulled out his cell phone to call Happy.

Tig ran a hand over his face listening to the ringing and about hung up but Happy answered after the fourth ring.

"Everything okay?" Happy quesitoned.

"Sutton and P are fine, but we got a problem man." Tig stated.

"What? What are you talking about?" Happy questioned concerned.

"Sutton and I were opening the boxes for the kid, and I opened one and there was a fuckin' eyeball in it man, there's a note." Tig stated, and knew that Happy was silently questioning what it said, "We've got eyes everywhere." Tig added, "What the fuck does that even mean?" Tig questioned more to himself.

"Sutton see it?" Happy growled, "Keep this shit away from her, she doesn't need to stress out. I'm heading back." Happy added.

Tig wasn't surprised that Happy just ended the call, and he knew that he need to call Jax and inform him on what the Lowman household had recieved. He also knew that he could have called the President first, but he knew that if he didn't reach Happy and explain the situation, he would end up a dead man.

Once Tig had gotten ahold of Jax, he wasn't surprised that he wanted Tig to bring the box and note to the club house, but he wasn't going to leave Sutton and Penelope alone, especially with Happy out of state and not knowing where the eyeball and mysterious note came from, so he was thankful that Chibs had offered to come retrieve the gift so they could get to the bottom of where it came from.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**


	66. Chapter 66

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter, and thank you for taking the time to read this story, it means the world to me.**

 **Chapter 66 -** Perfect Guy

Happy Lowman had never been so pissed off in his life because of the fact he had gotten delayed two days on getting home to Sutton and their daughter. He was so on edge about the package that was delievered to their door, and he was ready to kill whoever the threat was. He was slightly thankful that Tig and Kozik had stayed at their home in order to make sure nothing happened, and made sure that neither man blew why they were really there.

Once he finally walked through the front door of the home, he was instantly greeted by Vito, and he leaned down to rub the dog's head before venturing further into the house to find his girlfriend and daughter.

"Sutton?" Happy hollered out and heard her faint voice coming from upstairs, "Where the hell are those assholes?" Happy muttered to himself as he found the living room empty, and then headed upstairs.

Once he reached the master bedroom, he paused for a moment to see Sutton in dark blue yoga pants with gray leopard print on it and a white tank top that hugged her baby bump, and couldn't help the smile on his face seeing Penelope matching her mother. He immediately closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into the top of her head for a moment.

His ringed fingers disappeared into her hair that was down and rested his forehead against hers, "What's gotten into you babe?" Sutton questioned.

"Just missed you." Happy stated, and leaned down to kiss her for a moment and then pulled away and then moved to pick up Penelope who was sitting in the middle of the bed, "I missed you too." Happy whispered against Penelope's cheek and then kissed the top of her head.

"How was the run?" Sutton questioned as Happy handed Penelope over to her since the little girl was reaching for her, "You look like you haven't slept in days."

Happy shrugged his shoulders, "Gotta take a shower and head to the clubhouse for a bit, won't be gone too long though. Where's Tig and Koz?" Happy questioned as he shrugged out of his kutte, and began to take his boots off.

"Tig's outback, and Kozik had to run somewhere, not sure where though." Sutton eyed her boyfriend carefully, "What aren't you telling me?" Sutton questioned, giving him a knowing look.

Happy raised an eyebrow at her stance, with her hip cocked to the side with Penelope resting on it, and then her hand on her other hip, and knew that he couldn't tell her the entire truth just yet, not until he spoke with Jax and the rest of the guys, "Just got a lead I think on the new business owners. Nothing worth worrying over though." Happy shrugged his shoulders, "Once I get back, I want to eat and cuddle with you two." Happy gestured a finger between Sutton and Penelope and watched the brunette nod her head before he disappeared into the bathroom.

 **-SOA-**

"So what do we know?" Happy questioned in the chapel of the club house and looked around to the men, "Ain't putting my family at risk, so this shit needs to get handled quick." Happy added with a serious tone.

His dark eyes watched as Jax ran a hand over his face and looked torn for a moment before speaking, "Look brother, we're trying to track down where it came from but it's a dead end. I have Juice checking the security cameras on the road, we're doing the best we can." Jax started but Happy cut him off.

"I've been down for this club since I patched in, but when body parts start showin' up on my door step where my kid lives, where my pregnant old lady is, shit won't be good for whoever is involved. Either you figure out who did this, or I will." Happy warned and Jax furrowed his eyebrows, "I ain't goin' on anymore runs until this shit is handled."

"Are you saying no to the club?" Jax questioned heatedly.

"I'm sayin' no to putting my girl and kids in danger." Happy returned the heat, "Don't know what happened to the Jax Teller I knew, but if this happened to you and Tara you would have us running the hills until who ever did it was dealt with." Happy jumped up from his chair, "Since you want everyone to sit on their asses, I'll do the shit myself." Happy added storming out of the chapel and went to where Juice kept his laptop and scanned for the information he needed and let out a cold laugh when there wasn't much to go on, but grabbed the small file and headed out of the club house in order to go back home.

 **-SOA-**

Sutton had just gotten Penelope out of the bath and knew that Happy was posted up on the couch in the living room with his eyes glued to a new laptop that he had bought and decided to not question him about it since he seemed in a mood. She was burning with questions the moment Juice had shown up about an hour after they had ate dinner.

Once she had put a diaper on Penelope and got her into pajamas the two brunettes headed downstairs and into the living room to see Happy in the same position, stretched out across the couch and noticed Tig in a recliner.

"What's got you so upset?" Sutton questioned as she sat Penelope down on the floor to let her play with her toys and moved to sit on the couch with Happy.

"Nothing." Happy grumbled out and let out a frustrated sigh.

"That look isn't a nothing look." Sutton commented gently, knowing to not push the tattooed man.

Happy looked to the woman for a moment before glancing to Tig, "Can you take P into the kitchen for a minute? Get her some milk." Happy stated, thankful that Tig gave him a nod and moved off the chair and went to pick up the little girl. Sutton furrowed her eyebrows to Happy, "Look, I don't want you stressing out, at all..." Happy warned, sitting up more and putting the laptop on the coffee table, "Tig found a box that had an eye in it with the baby shit that was delievered." Happy watched as Sutton's eyes got huge and her mouth dropped, "I'm working on finding leads on who it came from and the meaning behind it. Fuckin' Jax is taking his sweet time on hunting down leads. That's what's got me pissed off."

Sutton blinked a few times, "An eye? Like an actual eyeball?" Sutton shook her head with disgust, "Who the fuck would do something like that? Wait, how do they know where we live?! It's not like we live in the middle of town." Sutton panicked.

"Babe, it's going to be fine. I ain't leaving you and Penelope alone until this shit gets figured out. Probably has to do with the club. Meant for me to see, not you." Happy explained and watched her register what he was saying before nodding her head. He was thankful that she felt safe enough with him that it had calmed her down, "Just got to watch your surroundings. If shit seems off, you got to tell me. Don't want you and P going out by yourselfs. Just precautions." Happy added.

"O-Okay..." Sutton sighed, "That why Tig is making himself at home?"

"Yeah, he's gonna keep an eye out too." Happy stated and pulled the woman close to him, "I ain't gonna let shit happen to you or the kids." Happy added and breathed out a sigh of relief that she was handling it better than he had thought she would.

 **A/N: Short chapter, but trouble is brewing. Thoughts?**


	67. Chapter 67

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter, along with the favorites and follows. As usual, I do not own any of the SOA characters that will appear through out this story.**

 **Just a heads up, things are a little more hectic with dad being home now. So I will be uploading when I have some down time. It should only take a week or two for us to get some sort of routine down to make it easier. Thank you everyone for being so patient and kind during the deays with updates.**

 **Chapter 67 -** Perfect Guy

"Wait, so you traced the box back to the new business?" Sutton questioned as her and Happy were in their son's nursery getting things in order for when their son arrived, "But who the hell are they though?" Sutton questioned once she had seen her boyfriend nod his head.

"Don't know. Can't seem to find a criminal record on any of them. Had Unser go in to see what they were about. He said they gave him the creeps." Happy explained and Sutton scrunched her face for a few moments.

"Maybe they are using fake names?" Sutton questioned out loud, "I mean, if someone wants to send eyeballs to peoples homes, and of all people one of the members of the SOA, they would be stupid to do something like that their first time in that sort of business. They would get demolished." Sutton explained, and Happy thought over her words for a moment.

Any sort of club just starting out would be extremely stupid to try something like that with the Sons Of Anarchy, especially with all of the connections that they have. Most of the clubs around the area knew that Happy Lowman wasn't a man to be messed with, especially when it involved his family, it was just a known fact. Considering the type of background he had, most people didn't want to test him.

"Might have a point." Happy stated, "Maybe you should become a prospect." Happy joked causing Sutton to roll her eyes.

"No thanks. I prefer to not live life being chased with guns." Sutton commented as she finished folding together some of their son's socks, "So, I forgot to tell you, I came up with a name." Sutton added causing Happy to glance to her with a curious eyebrow, "Now, hear me out first..."

"I'm listening."

"I was thinking we could name him Julian Augustus." Sutton eyed her boyfriend carefully, "Obviously we could call him Auggie, but I was thinking when he gets a job and crap, it might be a little less troublesome having a name to fall back on for paperwork and stuff."

Happy let out a chuckle because he knew that she had been debating on the name of their son for the past couple of weeks since she was getting closer to her due date.

"I like it." Happy commented, "Kind of has a ring to it." Happy added, "But like I said before, as long as he has Augustus somewhere in there you can pick whatever you want." Happy added causing Sutton to smile.

"I knew I liked you for a reason." Sutton joked causing Happy to glare at her playfully, "Have you heard from my dad any? I tried texting him a couple of times but he hasn't replied." Sutton questioned and noticed her boyfriend tensed for a split second. "What? There something you're not telling me?" Sutton narrowed her eyes.

Happy sighed and then ran a hand down his face, "I think your mom and dad are fighting a little. When they were here last that's why she was so hateful. Guess she's going through a mid-life crisis or some shit and is taking it out on everyone because your dad said she's too old to just up and leave to travel the world." Happy explained, "They didn't want to stress you out with any of it, but he told me about it since I was your moms punching bag while she was here."

Sutton couldn't help but to laugh and shake her head, "I figured something was up with her when she was here, she never really acts like that. Usually she just keeps her mouth shut if she doesn't like something." Sutton shrugged her shoulders, "I feel bad for my dad though. He doesn't like to just pack up and leave to do spontaneous stuff, he's never been like that. Wonder what made her want to all of a sudden want to travel?" Sutton questioned out loud mostly to herself as she finished the babys nursery.

Happy had decided to go check on Penelope since she had been down for a nap and knew that she would be waking up any moment, so once he got the little girl in his arms and headed down the stairs to the living room he saw Sutton pacing back and forth in the kitchen.

"You think she's having an affair?" Sutton questioned to the shirtless tattooed man.

"He didn't say anything about thinking that." Happy stated, "And would you sit down and stop pacing, I don't want to deliver my son on the kitchen floor." Happy moved to get Penelope her cup from the fridge.

"If you ever did some shit like that to me, I would kill you." Sutton stated matter of factly behind him causing him to laugh a little, "Don't laugh because I'm not joking. I would actually kill you." Sutton huffed.

"I'd kill you too, now sit down and chill out, this is why he didn't want me to say anything."

Tig nearly scoffed when neither of them had noticed him in the reclining chair and grinned from ear to ear when Penelope hollered for him, "About time someone pays attention to me." Tig commented as Happy carried Penelope to him.

"We know you're here idiot. You've been here for the past few days." Sutton grumbled as she made her way to the couch.

"The hell did I do?" Tig questioned to Happy who held back his smirk knowing that Sutton was having mood swings because of her pregnancy, "This cause you knocked her up?" TIg questioned and watched Happy give him a small solid nod.

"That's why I'm keepin' my mouth shut." Happy stated then turned to head to the couch to see Sutton glaring at him from her seat, "Don't give me that look, you're just mad cause we didn't tell you right away. Stop takin' it out on us, and scoot over so I can cuddle with my babies." Happy stated causing Sutton to roll her eyes but moved over.

"Make him go home later." Sutton mumbled.

"Can't do that until we figure out shit with the club." Happy stated firmly, "Don't argue with me about it either."

Happy felt Sutton let out a low growl as he turned on the TV and knew that he needed to figure out something because it was just a matter of a few short weeks when their son would arrive and he didn't want anything to ruin that time for him and Sutton.

 **A/N: Not the longest chapter, I know. But I literally have been so exhausted I can't think straight but I wanted to get something out for you guys. Like I said earlier, in a week or two things should settle down to where I have more free time. Thank you again for hanging in there during all of this!**


	68. Chapter 68

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter, it means so much! Things are still hectic as ever, and truthfully I think it won't settle down until my dad is own his feet and can do things himself. I have been reading a lot of The Walking Dead fanfics with Daryl Dixon. Anyone be interested in reading one from me? I have a ton of ideas swirling around, let me know in the reviews if you'd be interested.**

 **Chapter 68 -** Perfect Guy

Happy pinched the bridge of his nose for what seemed like the hundreth time that day, and it didn't help that not only did he have to deal with his pregnant hormonal girlfriend, but their daughter, _and Tig._

The crazy haired man had been getting under Sutton's skin the past few hours and it was just getting worse as the day went on. He would make comments about women on TV to Happy, without even thinking, and it would either piss off Sutton or get her extremely upset. There was no in between that day. He knew damn well that Sutton's eyes were glued to him, waiting for confirmation on whether a woman was pretty or not, or had a nice set of tits, but Happy didn't fall for the bait Tig had tried to throw out. Happy knew that Tig knew that he was getting Sutton riled up on purpose, because they both were sick of being locked in the house together. Then once Tig had made a comment about Happy's past with women _before_ Sutton, she had flipped out on the both of them, tears streaming down her flawless glowing face.

 _"If you want him back to his old ways so fucking bad, and if he misses that lifestyle so fucking much then he can leave! Both of you can leave! I don't give a shit anymore!"_

With that, Sutton had stormed upstairs to check on their daughter and then disappeared for a few moments and then returned back downstairs wearing a two piece swim suit with a towel covering her, and threw the baby monitor towards Happy, almost hitting him in the face with it.

Once he heard the back doors shut he glared at Tig with a murderous stare, "I should fuckin' kill you." Happy growled out, "She don't need that fuckin' stress and you aren't helping with shit."

Tig shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what to say to the tattooed man, and watched as he stood up, and tossed the baby monitor to Tig, "Listen for the kid while I check on Sutton." Happy growled and stormed towards the back doors to head outside.

His dark eyes scanned the large pool to see it empty and then glanced around the large back yard to see her standing in the shade and putting sunscreen on herself, and he decided to approach slowly.

"Don't have anything to say to you right now." Sutton didn't bother looking up from her task as she rubbed the lotion on her shoulders.

"Baby..." Happy rasped lowly, taking the sunscreen bottle from her hand and decided to take over the task for her, "You know he's just trying to get under your skin, and you're letting him." Happy started out, seeing her clouded eyes stare at the ground, but continued, "Know damn well I don't want anyone else but you. Don't even care about my past, don't even think about that, how many times do I gotta tell you?" Happy questioned as he rubbed the lotion on her stomach and felt their unborn sun kick at him, and leaned forward to kiss her cheek.

"How did you feel when you heard me telling Tara how hot Daryl Dixon was?" Sutton questioned with an arched eyebrow, knowing that he damn near busted a gasket.

Happy let out a low growl, "I wasn't talkin about those bitches like you were him. I didn't even open my mouth because I _knew_ what he was doing." Happy stated, standing straight up, and towering over Sutton's short frame.

Sutton rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated breath, "Just let me swim in peace Hap. Go entertain your friend."

"Don't tell me what to do girl." Happy growled lowly, knowing that he wasn't going to get anywhere with her on the conversation with Tig and suddenly got an idea.

Instead, he grabbed her small hand and pulled her towards the garage with her protesting along the way. He made sure that she was watching her steps and he had a strong arm around her lower back, rolling his dark eyes every time she called him a name or threatened him along the way.

Sutton growled the moment she stepped into the garage, "What the fu-" Sutton sneered and was immediately cut off by Happy's large hands on her cheeks, and his lips crashing down on hers.

Happy smirked to himself when he felt Sutton's body relax against his body, and moved closer to him, wrapping her hands into fists with his t-shirt in her fingers, and when she let out a little moan into his mouth, he dropped his hands from her face and moved them to her ass.

He had to admit that he had missed her like this, it had been a while since they were able to be together sexually, since Tig was always around, and he knew that she was overly horny, and with everything going on, he wasn't able to meet her needs fully.

"Hold on." Happy growled lowly into her ear as he grabbed her legs under neath her butt and she instantly locked her arms around his neck, "Don't let go." Happy added and had a secure hold on the pregnant woman and made his way up the stairs to the loft area that was turned into a small apartment.

Happy groaned feeling her plump lips on his neck and then winced when her teeth tugged lightly on his ear lobe, and felt his pants getting extremely tight.

Once they made it to the loft, he carefully moved her towards the bed that was there, and he was thankful that he hadn't returned the item, and he gently put Sutton down on her feet, and his large hands went to her barely there bikini and pushed the bottoms down, and then moved back up to unclasp the top, and licked his lips at the sight of her extremely large breasts. He decided he was in a slight rush because of the pressure in his boxers and quickly stripped out of his clothes and ushered Sutton onto the bed, allowing her to lay down on the black comforter, before he captured a nipple into his mouth, wasting no time.

His large hand began to knead the other breast and then slowly moved towards her center, immediately feeling the heat between her legs, and he ran a finger up and down her silk mound ever so slightly causing her to whimper, "Hap.." Sutton moaned out when he dipped a finger inside of her slowly, causing her to arch her back a little, and her plump lips found his, "Don't make me wait..." Sutton spoke with lust as she pulled away from the heated kiss.

Happy gave a nod and hovered over her, making sure to not put pressure on her stomach, and rested on his elbow, and used his other hand to place his long thick erection at her entrance and without warning, thrusted into her.

"Oh God!" Sutton cried out with pleasure at the sensation while Happy buried his face in the side of her neck, his hand tangled in her dark hair.

"Shit..." Happy growled at the tightness that surrounded him.

Once he was able to get ahold of his barrings, Happy began to make calculated thrusts, making sure to hit her spot. He knew the moment Sutton's nails scraped his biceps and shoulders he was doing something right as her moans filled the air.

"Oh...oh god, don't stop!" Sutton cried out, feeling the pressure building and the moment she felt Happy's teeth on her skin, she moaned out in pleasure, almost roaring Happy's name.

Happy had nearly lost control of himself when he felt Sutton squeeze around him, but managed to hold off for a bit longer, "Ride me." Happy nearly demanded, and watched the brunette nod her head and he pulled out of her, and quickly helped her sink onto him.

"Fuck baby..." Happy moaned out, he had always loved when Sutton rode him, but he loved it even more when she was pregnant. All the curves did something for him, and only Sutton could provide that.

Sutton moved slowly, with Happy's large hands running wild on her body as her long dark hair was flipped to the side, she began to slowly bounce up and down on him, almost torturing the tattooed man in the process.

"Oh.." Sutton moaned out lowly with pure lust at the slow sensation, and knew that Happy's dark eyes were glued to her face when she had shut her eyes, but he had immediately told her to look at him.

"Cum for me baby..." Happy rasped out lowly, feeling his own climax building quickly as his large hands were on her breasts.

Sutton kept the slow speed up, but made sure he could go as deep as he could and felt her nails digging into his tattooed stomach as the climax approached her quickly, almost making her shake.

Happy immediately sat up, and began to thrust into her as she locked her arms around him and moaned out his name when she felt her body shaking in pure bliss. Happy locked his fingers in her hair and began to pick up the speed for his own climax and let out an animalistic roar the moment his seed spilled into her, making sure she felt every last drop.

 **-SOA-**

That night, Happy was silently thankful that his time with Sutton in the garage had calmed her down enough to where once Penelope was in bed, and Tig was sound asleep in the chair in the living room, she had curled against him in their large bed.

Her naked body pressed against him, causing his dick to start to harden the moment her hand gently touched him.

"Babe..." Happy moaned out lowly, turning to face her completely so he could kiss her, "Again?" Happy almost felt like a high school kid, getting into sex for the first time. He couldn't get enough of her. He never would and he was going to take advantage of the quiet time they had together.

Without a word, Sutton tugged on his arm to pull him against her as she turned to her side with her back facing him, letting him know the postition since she had made a comment about her back hurting a little while after their time in the garage.

Happy wrapped an arm under her neck and lifted her leg over his so he could have better access to her center, and felt her small hand stroking him, and then centered him against her mound, and he slowly thrusted into her, with her hand instantly going to his thigh.

"Fuck..." Happy growled lowly, wanting to take his time with the beautiful woman, and kept a slow pace, as his lips found her neck, while his hand under her neck kneaded her breasts, and his other hand was under the covers on her mound, rubbing her clit slowly.

"Hap.." Sutton moaned out, throwing her head back against Happy's chest feeling the first climax approach, and then felt him move behind her a little more to feel that he was going as deep as he could without hurting her back more, "Oh God..." Sutton shuddered at the feeling as his large hands went to her ass to grip her hips, "Harder baby..." Sutton moaned, moving to where she was on her knees and hands, causing Happy to growl loudly, and began to thrust into her harder, not being able to keep the slow pace.

The moment Happy grabbed Sutton's arms, he carefully pulled her back to his chest and thrusted into her, and was able to catch her breasts bouncing up and down in the large mirror on the other side of the room, causing him to realize his release was coming quickly, "So fuckin' sexy..." Happy murmured against her ear, "Cum for me baby, cum on my dick." Happy growled, reached around to rub her clit, knowing that would send her over the edge. The moment her back arched, Happy had to cover her mouth with his hand so she wouldn't wake their daughter and Tig as she moaned out loudly, causing Happy to quickly grip her hip and thrust into her harder, causing his release to take control, and found himself falling over the edge to the sound of Suttons moans and cries of pleasure.

"Fuck..." Happy hissed in pleasure as soon as Sutton let him climax and then took him into her mouth to clean him up, "B-baby...you gotta stop or I'll go again..." Happy stammered over his words, and caught the smirk in Sutton's eyes as she began to bob her head up and down on his length, causing him to grab a fistful of her hair and began to slowly thrust into her mouth and wasn't surprised to feel the familiar tingle, "Shit Sutton..." Happy growled, and began to pick up the pace of his thrusts, making sure to not choke her, "Fuck, just like that..." Happy moaned, reaching for a large breast to knead as he felt his release and closed his eyes as he shot his seed into Sutton's mouth little by little causing him to shudder.

"Holy shit..." Happy breathed out as he pulled Sutton up to lay beside him and instantly wrapped his arms around her and captured her lips for a sweet kiss, "I love you..."

"Love you baby." Sutton smiled with a sleepy face, "I'm gonna go get cleaned up." Sutton added and Happy frowned but nodded and watched as she got off the bed carefully and headed towards the large bathroom.

Happy found himself pulling up the black cover and made a mental note to change the sheets in the morning, since he was too tired to do it that night, and heard the sound of the shower, and a few moments later heard Sutton calling for him, but her voice was slightly different causing him to furrow his eyebrows and quickly get off the bed.

Rushing into the bathroom, Happy saw Sutton standing in the shower holding her stomach and panic began to rise, "What? What's wrong?" Happy questioned quickly.

"I..I think my water broke."

 **A/N: Thoughts?**


	69. Chapter 69

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. It means the world to me everyone is still interested in this story. I haven't forgotten the Kozik/OC story I have up, I'm just trying to find the time to actually sit down and write. Anyway, on with the story.

 **Chapter 69 -** Perfect Guy

"I think my water broke..." Sutton stated with flushed cheeks, then turned to glance to Happy who had panic written all over his face.

"Why the hell you still standing in the shower then?!" Happy growled a moment later, finally letting his mind register what was going on.

Sutton rolled her eyes, "I'm not one hundred percent sure. I mean, I am standing in a shower and we just had a ton of sex. Kind of hard to figure out if it was my water breaking or what." Sutton explained, turning the shower off for a moment to exam herself. She knew that she had been having back pain but it wasn't nothing that she couldn't handle, so it was hard to tell right then.

"Woman, you ain't given birth to our kid in a shower." Happy grumbled watching the brunette with curious eyes.

"Chill out." Sutton snapped lightly, "I think it was just my mucus plug. Let me finish showering and then we'll go to the hospital to get checked out." Sutton explained and she knew that Happy was about to blow a gasket, "I am NOT going to the hospital smelling like sweat and sex." Sutton glared at the shirtless man.

"Jesus Christ Sutton..." Happy huffed, "Want do I need to do? I can tell your in pain." Happy added.

Sutton turned the shower back on and continued her shower and thought of what Happy needed to get in case she was in fact going into labor, "Can you lay out some clothes for me to get dressed in, and then the bags? I have them in the closet on the floor. Packed them already. Put them in the car." Sutton explained, "Then can you make sure your idiot friend will watch P, don't want to drag her out, oh and can you call my dad." Sutton winced lightly and decided to be quick in the shower.

"On it. Holler if you need me, and for the love of God hurry up." Happy stated and leaned into the shower to kiss her wet shoulder.

As Sutton finished with her shower, making sure to wash her lady parts, and her hair, she made a mental list of everything that she had done to make sure she didn't forget anything for the baby boy in case he was arriving early. Once she had rinsed the suds off, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel.

"You gotta be early don't cha baby..." Sutton whispered to her son, moving to the sink to brush her teeth, and grab her brush, and then headed into the master bedroom.

Sitting on the large bed, Sutton dried off the best she could and put on the pair of cotton panties and then the black sweatpants, and stood up to pull them the rest of the way up, and wasn't surprised to hear Happy entering the room a moment later.

"How you feeling?" Happy questioned, his dark eyes watching her closely to notice any signs of pain, and watched as she shrugged her shoulders lightly as she slipped on the white sports bra, and then the white tank top.

"My back just hurts. Kind of getting worse, feels better if I'm sitting." Sutton commented lowly, "You wake Tig?" Sutton questioned sitting back down rubbing her back.

"Yeah. He's awake. Gonna take care of P and Vito for us." Happy moved to sit beside the brunette and put a large hand on her back, "Called your dad, they're going to get the first flight out." Happy explained as he began to rub her back, and kissed her temple, "Let's get you to Saint Thomas. Don't like seeing you in pain. Know you're trying to keep yourself in check." Happy mumbled into her wet hair.

"O..okay." Sutton frowned, "Can you help me up?" Sutton questioned lowly, "Gotta grab my purse and cell phone." Sutton added.

"It's already in the car babe." Happy stated as he helped her up and watched as her small hands went straight to her back and frowned.

Happy had to admit that he was scared shitless, since he didn't know what to expect. He hadn't been there for Sutton when she gave birth to Penelope, so it wasn't like he was a pro at watching his girlfriend in pain, and he knew that it was only going to get worse.

As Sutton slowly made her way out of the bedroom and towards the steps, Happy noticed that she had to take a break for a moment before she started to move again, and he felt so helpless. He watched silently as she winced every few steps and when she finally was on the first floor, she was about in tears.

"Want me to carry you?" Happy questioned lowly and watched her shake her head as Tig approached to wish her luck.

"Just want to get in the car and sit." Sutton explained as she made her way outside to the porch with Happy right on her tail with an arm around her lower back.

"Few more steps." Happy commented, "Should have pulled the car up here." Happy grumbled to himself, realizing that he didn't think about the short journey down the side walk to the driveway.

"It's fine Hap."

Once Sutton had gotten to the SUV, Happy wasted no time in opening the door for her and helping her into the passenger seat. He quickly raced to the drivers door to get in and started up the car.

"Don't drive like a maniac." Sutton warned with her head down as she was trying to get comfortable in the seat, "Don't want to die on the way to the hospital."

Happy smirked at her comment, "You go through this with P?" Happy questioned with his large hand on her small hand.

"No, that was different. It was kind of straight to the point. Water broke and then bam, contractions. None of this shit." Sutton whimpered, "Feel like this is going to be tougher." Sutton added, "Glad you're with me for this."

"Me too mama." Happy commented as he focused on driving to the hospital.

 **-SOA-**

Happy had never wanted to strangle someone so bad in his life. Once he got Sutton to the hospital, the nurses wasted no time in getting Sutton to a room to examine her. He knew that she was on the verge of going into labor but wasn't quite there yet, so they couldn't give her anything for the pain, and it didn't help that Sutton wanted to wait.

"Damnit baby, can't see you like this." Happy grumbled, leaning down to kiss her forehead, once the doctor left after checking to see if she had began to dialate.

"I'm okay Hap...just uncomfortable." Sutton whimpered, "Will you lay with me?" Sutton questioned and saw the hesitation on his face, "Hap, please...I want to try to sleep some, it's gonna be a long night." Sutton added and saw that the tattooed man caved as he moved to lay next to her in the small bed.

"Sorry I wasn't here for you with P..." Happy rasped out lowly, now getting a small glimpse of what she had went through with their first born.

"You're here now Hap." Sutton curled into the man the best she could and rested her head against his shoulder as his large hand played with her damp hair, "Hope mom and dad make it before he comes. Don't want them missing it." Sutton mumbled, "Don't forget to call Kozik. He'll want to be here too."

Happy nodded his head and pulled out his phone to shoot Kozik a text message to let him know that they were at the hospital, and then shot a text to Jax to let him know that he wasn't leaving Sutton's side for the next few days.

The tattooed man glanced down to see the brunette's eyes closed, and realized how much he loved her. It wasn't like he questioned it before, but just seeing her in that state caused something inside of him to click. She had gone through the birth of their daughter without him, and did a hell of a job as a mother to her, and he knew without a doubt she'd be a great mother to their son. It didn't matter how much they had fought, their past issues, he was going to spend the rest of his life with her, and he was going to do whatever it took to make her happy.

 **-SOA-**

"This kid is going to be so damn stubborn." Sutton cried out while Happy looked on helplessly.

"How long until she can get something for the pain?" Happy questioned to the nurse who looked scared to death to walk into the room.

"Shouldn't be too much longer." The nurse stated quietly.

"Do you not see how much pain she is in? What the fuck good does it do being in a hospital if she can't get something for the pain?!" Happy sneered, causing the nurse's face to go white.

"Hap..." Sutton warned, but he cut her a hard glare, so she decided to remain silent.

"You have kids?" Happy questioned and the nurse took a second before shaking her head no, "Then you don't know what it's like to be in fucking labor. You realize that a human being is going to come out of her, right?!" Happy snapped, "Get the doctor in here." Happy ordered and watched the nurse scamper off.

"Hap, stop snapping at the nurse. She's doing her job."

"Don't give a shit. You've been in a shit load of pain for the past three hours, the least they could do is give you something." Happy explained moving back towards Sutton.

"You need to chill out, if you get kicked out..." Sutton started but Happy stopped her with a nod of his head in understanding.

"I'll behave." Happy rolled his dark eyes.

"Try to get some sleep. You've been up all night." Sutton commented as Happy laid back down with her, and knew that he was exhausted.

Sutton had been thankful that she was able to sleep for a couple of hours once the back pain had decreased for a while, but she hated the fact that Happy refused to sleep in case she needed something. It didn't help that he was snapping at the nurse left and right when they wouldn't give her something for the pain just yet.

"Babe, I'll wake you if anything happens." Sutton promised, almost with a begging tone and watched as the grouchy man gave a nod and turned on his side to face her, and closed his eyes.

 **-SOA-**

"Oh Jesus..." Sutton cried out in pain causing Happy to quickly move to her side after stepping out of the bathroom to freshen up after his two hour nap.

"Need anything?" Happy questioned lowly, allowing Sutton to grab ahold of his hand.

"This child needs to come out." Sutton cried, tears rolling down her cheeks, "I want my dad! Where is he?!" Sutton added.

Happy frowned, and reached into his pocket with his free hand to grab his cell phone. He knew that they were able to get a red-eye flight out and they had gotten to the airport, but wasn't sure where they were in California. So he shot Rocky a text message.

"You're never coming near my vagina again." Sutton growled lowly, causing Happy to smirk, "I'm not kidding, no more kids." Sutton added, "It hurts."

"I know baby, but it shouldn't be too much longer. The doc said you were almost eight centimeters dialated." Happy explained, "That pain medicine should be working soon."

Sutton gave a nod as the pain slowly decreased and heard Happy's cell phone began to ring causing her to let go of his hand so he could answer it, "Hello?" Happy answered the phone, "Yeah, room 231." Happy answered and then snapped the phone shut and rubbed a hand over his tired face.

"You're mom and dad are on their way up." Happy stated to Sutton who was silently questioning who was on the phone and watched as relief flashed over her face, "Kozik said that he was going to stop by after while, think Tig is going to bring P to see you if you're up to it." Happy explained.

Sutton gave a nod, "I miss my baby cuddles. Hope she'll adjust okay."

"Sure she will. She's great with Abel and Thomas." Happy explained as he sat down in the chair next to the bed, "Think she might get jealous over feedings." Happy stated, knowing that Sutton was going to breast feed.

"I think you might get jealous too. Won't be able to have sex for like a month." Sutton commented causing Happy to narrow his eyes for a moment, "Trust me, you'll be lucky if we ever have sex again." Sutton joked.

Happy was about to reply but was cut off by a knock on the door, causing him to turn his head to see Rocky and Anne walk into the room with several different bags in their hands.

"Hey baby." Rocky smiled moving to kiss Sutton's forehead, "How you feeling?" He added.

"I'm okay. Just want to meet him already." Sutton smiled softly, "Thanks for getting here so fast, don't think I could do this without you guys." Sutton added and hugged her mom lightly.

"How are you holding up?" Rocky questioned to Happy as Anne began to talk to Sutton quietly.

"Don't like seein' her in pain." Happy admitted, "Just wish he'd come out already. Shouldn't be much longer though. Oh, Tig is probably going to bring P by after while, she'll go bananas if she doesn't see Sutton soon."

Rocky laughed, "She can hang out with us in the waiting room if you want her to, I mean, if you think that'll help any."

"Not sure yet." Happy commented.

He knew that he needed to have someone from the club keeping an eye out on things at the hospital since he was with Sutton, and there was still a club threat around that they had no information on, and he wasn't sure if he wanted Penelope around since he couldn't keep an eye on her just yet.

 **-SOA-**

Happy couldn't believe what had transpired within the last hour. It was almost like a whirlwind, he couldn't even register the fact that his new boy son was in his arms. The moment he heard his sons first cries, he felt his heart swell with so much love that he couldn't even put into words. He had unshed tears in his eyes, and when his dark orbs landed on his son for the first time, he lost it.

Julian Augustus Lowman came into the world seven pounds and 6 ounces, and almost 22 inches long.

"Let me see him Hap..." Sutton smiled as she watched her son with his father for the first time, and watched the tattooed man bring the new born to her.

"He's so beautiful..." Sutton grinned at her little boy, seeing that he was almost a spitting image of Penelope when she was a newborn but had little tiny rolls on his legs and arms, "He looks so much like P..." Sutton added.

"You did so good mama." Happy rasped out wiping his cheeks, and then leaned down to kiss Sutton, "I love you."

"I love you too daddy." Sutton couldn't wipe the smile off her face as they both began to examine the little boy, "Look at his little legs." Sutton laughed, "He's going to be tall like you, I can already tell now."

"That's why he was kickin' up a storm." Happy chuckled, "Those long ass legs."

Once they were able to spend a few minutes with their son, the nurse had taken Julian to get cleaned up, and so they could get Sutton cleaned up and back to her room.

"Can you go let everyone know that he's here? Once I'm back in the room and settled with him, they can come back." Sutton explained as she kept her eyes on their son across the room.

"Yeah, I'll let them know. You need anything?" Happy questioned lowly, and watched as she shook her head, "I'll meet you back in the room, okay?" Happy questioned and watched as Sutton nodded her head in agreement.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 **I'll try to make another update this weekend, so be sure to keep an eye out. Might do a little time jump of them back at home with the baby, but not entirely sure yet.**


	70. Chapter 70

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter, you guys are awesome! Also, thank you for taking the time to read this story.

 **Chapter 70 -** Perfect Guy

Once Sutton was back in the room she would be staying in for a couple of days, she realized just how tired she was, especially since she was only running on a few hours of sleep, and then giving birth to her little boy completely wiped her out.

"How are you feeling Sutton?" One of the nurses questioned.

"So tired." Sutton mumbled, "Those pain meds are kicking my ass now." Sutton let out a little laugh and watched as the nurse had made sure that she was settled in.

"I'll bring your little boy in here in a few minutes, then you can get some rest."

Sutton gave a nod in appreciation and watched as the red head walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. The brunette decided to close her eyes for a few minutes to try to relax a little since she was a little sore from the little boy ripping her a little on his way out, and let out a small painful sigh.

Adjusting herself in the hospital bed a little, she peaked her eyes open at the sound of the door being opened to see Happy walking in, causing a small smile to play on her face when she noticed he changed clothes.

"How you feeling mama?" Happy questioned lowly as he approached the bed and pushed some of her hair back out of her face.

"Sore and tired." Sutton mumbled as she looked into his dark eyes, "Should be bringing him in soon. You let everyone know?" Sutton questioned and Happy nodded his head.

"Tig is on his way with P. Your mom and dad said that they were going to head back with him and the kid once they saw Julian, then would be back after you napped." Happy explained as he laced his long fingers with hers, "You did so good baby. Damn proud of you."

Sutton gave him a sleepy smile and the two fell into silence for a few short moments before the nurse returned with a clean newborn that was swaddled in a light blue blanket. Once the little bundle was secured in her arms, she listened to the nurse as she said to try to breast feed, and then if they needed anything just to hit the call light, and then watched as she left the room and shut the door behind her.

Undoing the hospital gown, Sutton had freed her large breast so Julian could try to latch on and was extremely grateful that he had zero issues.

"He's so damn cute." Happy smiled at the little boy who was latched on to Sutton, "Can't believe he's only seven pounds though, thought for sure he was going to be chunkier."

"Tell me about it. I thought for sure he'd be eight or nine pounds, especially with how much I ate with him. You see his little rolls on his legs though? Cutest thing ever." Sutton smiled as she admired the dark haired baby, "He's gonna end up lookin' just like you. Just like Penelope."

"You're crazy. P and him look just like you." Happy stated, "It must be those drugs they gave ya during the labor." Happy joked causing Sutton to roll her orbs, and the two fell into silence and admired their son until he was finished eating.

"Care to go get mom and dad? Gettin' pretty tired, don't know how much longer I'll be able to stay away." Sutton explained with a yawn, as she stared down to their son, "Doesn't help he's already a cuddle bug." Sutton smiled.

"Yeah, be right back."

 **-SOA-**

When Happy walked out into the waiting room, he was slightly surprised to see most of the members of the club there with various bags of gifts for Sutton and Julian, and he couldn't help but to grin when Penelope spotted him and wiggled out of Rocky's lap to rush towards him.

"Hey munchkin." Happy smiled and scooped up the little girl.

While Penelope was babbling, Happy turned to face everyone, "Sutton and the baby are doing good. Back in the room, so a couple people can go back at a time, but she's ready for a nap, so don't make it a long visit." Happy explained, mostly to the members of the club.

"We'll let them go back first. I want to get some coffee. Do you need anything?" Anne questioned.

"Could you get us some food? Want her to eat before she sleeps. Hasn't had anything since last night at dinner." Happy explained and watched as Sutton's mother nodded her head and got up from the chair with Rocky following her.

Happy made sure that Penelope was hoisted on his hip before he let Juice, Chibs and Bobby head back with them first. The men were silent as they followed the tattooed man with his daughter, and then stopped at the door.

"Make sure to wash your hands if you touch him." Happy warned, "Don't want the kid catchin' anything."

The three men chuckled lowly as they entered the room after Happy and Penelope, making sure that Sutton was decent.

Sutton smiled softly seeing the three men approaching and then grinned when she caught sight of Penelope in Happy's arms near the sink.

"You guys didn't have to get anything." Sutton stated as she saw a couple of the gift bags, and watched as Chibs approached first and leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

"Sure got a beautiful boy there." Chibs stated with a thick accent, "He looks just like yah." He added running a finger across the little boys chest.

Sutton let out a little laugh and caught Penelope looking at her carefully as she approached with the tattooed man, "That's what he said, I still think he looks like Hap."

"Let's hope not." Juice commented with a small laugh with Bobby agreeing.

Sutton wasn't surprised that only Chibs held the little boy for a moment before they had left to send a couple of the other guys back so Sutton could rest up.

"Let me see my baby." Sutton smiled to Penelope who was eyeing her little brother carefully, from her spot next to her father.

"Gotta be gentle with mama and the baby." Happy instructed and let Penelope onto the bed as he sat on the edge of the bed to make sure the little girl didn't do anything crazy.

"Baba." Penelope mumbled causing Sutton to smile.

"That's right baby, this is your baby brother, can you say hi to Julian?" Sutton questioned as Penelope leaned down to kiss Julian's head, "Careful P, gotta be careful." Sutton explained with a smile when there was another knock on the door.

Sutton and Happy were both a little surprised to see Rocky and Anne walking through the door with breakfast, "The other guys will stop in later this evening, Chibs told them how tired you were. Figured we'd eat and then take P home for a little bit so you guys can rest." Rocky explained and both Happy and Sutton nodded their heads.

"Jesus, did they buy things for an army?" Sutton questioned seeing her mother holding a few bags while her father had the breakfast bag.

Once they had gotten the bags placed out of the way, Rocky wasted no time in giving Sutton, Happy and Penelope their breakfast while he held his grandson for the first time with Anne cooing over the little boy.

A few moments later, there was another small knock on the door, and Happy knew that it was Tig and Kozik, since he had saw the two men out there before and went to answer the hospital door.

"Just wanted to see them real quick. We're gonna stay out in the waiting room, keep an eye out." Tig stated lowly, and Happy gave a small solid nod, "Jax orders." He added and Happy followed the two men into the room.

"He's so small compared to P." Kozik stated as he looked towards Anne who was holding the little boy, "Hey P." Kozik grinned as the little girl approached him, wanting to be held by him.

Sutton felt herself starting to doze off as Tig approached, "Get some rest girl." Tig whispered lowly and kissed the top of her head, and then she glanced to Happy who nodded in agreement.

"I'll keep an eye on the boy and P." Happy stated, and watched as Sutton finally closed her eyes.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**


	71. Chapter 71

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! I have a lot more in store for this story. I haven't decided if I want to make a sequal for it or just do one big story. Anyways, enjoy!

 **Perfect Guy -** Chapter 71

"Gotta admit, I can't wait to get home." Sutton stated simply as Happy pushed her wheel chair out of Saint Thomas with Julian in his car seat with Rocky carrying him, "Miss my other baby."

"You talkin' about Vito or P?" Happy joked causing Sutton to playfully glare at the tattooed man.

Sutton and Happy had been grateful that Rocky and Anne had taken all the gifts home the night before and Anne had decided to stay with Penelope and Vito so Tig could have some time to unwind after spending that past few weeks there, and had switched off with Kozik.

"Anne said Koz can handle P better than Tig could. Guess they got into a bickering match last night about it." Happy chuckled as he told Sutton the news.

"Of course they did. Tig let's P walk all over him, so when she doesn't something she's not suppose to and he tries to tell her no, she flips her shit. With Koz, she still has fun but isn't a hellian and doesn't get into trouble." Sutton explained, "That's all you, the hellian part." Sutton added and laughed lightly when Happy flicked her in the shoulder lightly.

"Don't forget this evening Ellie and Bob want to FaceTime before they fly out next week." Rocky added as they got to the SUV, "I know they hated not being here, but they couldn't leave the resort with the managers. Been having some issues with the help. Gotta hire a bunch of new people." Rocky added.

"It's fine dad, besides, I know that they are busy with everything in Colorado. Can't wait for them to meet him though." Sutton smiled, "Maybe in a couple of months, we can go out to Colorado for a little bit to visit." Sutton added as she was helped into the back seat by Happy while Rocky got the car seat loaded on the other side of her.

"Sounds good to me. P hasn't been back in a few months, she'd love running around now." Happy commented making sure that Julian was secured, and heard Rocky laughing from the passenger seat.

"Hope you don't mind a thirty minute car ride dad, Hap's already said that he isn't going to speed." Sutton commented.

"You think that's bad. It took us an hour to get home from the hospital when you were born. Swear, I thought I was going to have a heart attack with the other drivers. Your mom was yelling at me the entire way, and when we finally got home, I think she kissed the sidewalk." Rocky explained causing Sutton to laugh.

Happy finally got into the driver's seat and took his time starting the SUV up, and Sutton fell into silence just mesmerized by the little boy who was sound asleep in his car seat.

She had to admit that she could already tell a difference between Julian as a newborn and Penelope as a newborn. The little boy had a calming effect to him and barely cried, where as Penelope would have screamed her head off any moment she got if she didn't get held or fed right then and there. She loved both of her children with everything in her and she couldn't wipe the smile off her face even if she had tried.

"Remember takin Penelope home? She was a damn terror." Rocky chuckled, "He's so quiet, gotta keep checkin' to see if you actually gave birth." Rocky joked.

"I know right? Just looking at him all sleepy and cuddly makes me want to sleep. He's already a chill baby, wonder if he'll have that demeanor for a while or if he'll pick up some of the crazy P inherited." Sutton commented, running a finger down Julian's cheek.

Sutton had been so zoned out that she didn't realize that Happy kept stealing glances in the rear view mirror through out the car ride, and didn't realize that they had finally pulled into the driveway of their home until the engine had shut off.

"You wanting to lay down?" Happy questioned as he moved out of the car and opened the back door, knowing that the brunette was exhausted.

"Yeah, just want to lay in bed with him and P for a little bit." Sutton explained and Happy playfully scoffed.

"What am I now? Chopped liver?" Happy questioned while Rocky chuckled from his side to help Sutton out.

"I figured it was a given you big baby." Sutton mumbled as she took both Happy and Rocky's hands to help herself out of the SUV and winced in pain, "Might end up being upstairs for a couple of days until the pain dies down."

"How bad?" Happy questioned concerned, knowing that she had a few stitches which caused him to cringe at the thought.

"About an eight." Sutton winced, "Just want to lay down for a bit. You get the baby, dad will help me into the house." Sutton added and Happy nodded his head.

She smiled softly watching the tattooed man looking torn on whether he should help her or get their son but grinned when he bent down to kiss their son's forehead as he unhooked the car seat.

"You let Vito smell his baby blanket?" Sutton questioned to Rocky as the two headed for the front door slowly.

"Yeah. He ended up laying on it most of the night."

"He better not do that growling shit to him, I'll kick his ass out of the house." Happy spoke up from behind the two.

"He only growls at you." Sutton added looking over her shoulder for a split second and then headed up the porch steps slowly, "Besides, he is great with Penelope, and she terrorizes him half the time."

Once they made it into the house, Sutton was instantly greeted by her daughter who had thrown her arms around her legs to hug her, causing the mother to laugh.

"I missed you too baby." Sutton moved to pick up Penelope but stopped when she heard Happy growl, "Momma can't lift you up just yet baby."

"She's been sucking her thumb for the past hour." Anne commented as she moved to examine her grandson in the car seat, "Made a bunch of food for you guys so you don't have to worry about cooking for a couple of days." Anne added.

"Thanks mom." Sutton yawned, "If you don't mind, I think we're going to try to lay down for a little bit. We're exhausted. And it looks like this little lady could use a nap too."

"That's fine. We could probably take a nap too. Kozik ran to the store for me real quick, but I'll let him know to not disturb you guys when he comes back." Anne explained.

"Okay, just make yourselves at home." Sutton added as Happy sat the car seat down to get Julian out, and then passed him to Sutton so he could pick up Penelope, "Can you let Vito out of the cage so he can get use to the baby." Sutton added and her father nodded his head.

Carefully, Sutton and Julian made their way up the stairs first, with Happy and Penelope following and made it to the large bedroom in time for Vito to come barreling in to greet them.

"Vito..." Happy growled in warning as Sutton sat on the bed with Julian in her arms and the dog began to sniff the little boy causing him to stir in Sutton's arms.

"Hap, he's fine. He's just sniffing him." Sutton smiled at the interaction, "Can you get that pillow that's shaped like a C from his room?" Sutton questioned, knowing that she had to be specific for the tattooed man, and watched him nod his head.

Sutton was able to get Penelope under her blanket and was thankful that she was in sweatpants and a t-shirt so she could be comfortable, and could tell the little girl was just as tired as them as she laid next to her in the large bed.

Once Happy returned, Sutton placed Julian on the pillow so she could get comfortable and changed into a pair of yoga shorts since the sweatpants she had on were uncomfortable, and then noticed Happy had changed out of his clothes and was just wearing a pair of black basketball shorts as he laid in the large bed.

Sutton had put her long hair into a high pony tail as she carefully climbed into the large bed, "Which side do you want?" Sutton questioned since Happy was actually on her side of the bed.

"You take that side, you need more sleep than me." Happy stated, "He ate before we left so he should be okay until you wake up, right?"

Sutton nodded her head as she laid on Happy's side of the bed and gotten under the blanket that was covering Penelope.

"Most he would need is a diaper change. Just don't let him pee on you." Sutton explained, knowing that it was extremely different changing a boy's diaper compared to a girls.

"I'm a man baby, I know what to do." Happy stated causing Sutton to shake her head with a laugh.

"Don't complain to me when he pees on you then." Sutton yawned as she cuddled with Penelope with her hand resting on the pillow that Julian was laying on, "If you need me, wake me up."

Happy nodded and leaned over to kiss the woman, and then his daughter, and then son's forehead and glanced to Vito who was laying at the kids feet, causing the tattooed man to shake his head as he closed his eyes.

 **-SOA-**

Sutton blinked her eyes open a couple of hours later to see Julian laying against Happy's chest and a smile appeared on her face at the sight. Then she noticed their little girl was curled against Happy's arm, causing her to reach for her cell phone to take a picture.

"Babe..." Happy rasped out lowly.

"Huh?"

"I gotta piss. Neither of them will move." Happy stated, "Tried moving Julian, he started squirming, tried moving P, she clenched onto my arm like a damn spider monkey." Happy explained causing Sutton to cover her mouth to stop from laughing.

The brunette quickly moved to pick Julian up, and then laid down with the little boy against her chest, and then watched as Happy pulled his arm away slowly from Penelope who then turned to latch on to her mother's arm.

Sutton chuckled watching Happy jolt out of the bed and quickly rushed into the bathroom to relieve himself as she enjoyed the cuddles from the kids, and then watched as Happy returned a few moments later.

"Need anything while I'm up?" Happy questioned quietly.

"Something to drink please. Can you check on mom and dad? Make sure they're okay with us being up here. Kind of feel obligated to entertain them, but I'm just so damn tired and sore."

"It's fine baby. If they think you should entertain them after giving birth, then they can go get a hotel room or something. Just relax. If they want to talk they can come up here. No sense in you going up and down the stairs." Happy stated and Sutton nodded her head as she laid back further into the pillows, "I'll be back."

Happy made his way downstairs to see that Anne, Rocky and Kozik were in the living room watching TV and dozing off.

"How is she?" Rocky questioned.

"She's okay. She's still in pain. Feels bad that she's upstairs and not down here to talk to you guys." Happy explained quickly.

"Oh we don't care. I know she's exhausted." Anne piped up, "We're just here to help out with food and to let you guys get some rest before we leave in a couple of days." Anne added, "After while I'll get dinner started and bring it up to you guys." Anne added.

"Thanks. Really appreciate it." Happy spoke honestly.

"How's P doing with the new kid?" Kozik questioned.

Happy chuckled, "She's sound asleep, right along with him. He woke up once for a diaper change, and then fell right back to sleep once we were in bed. P seems to like him, but she was also half asleep when we got home. Will be able to tell once she's up from her nap."

"Let's hope she can handle the attention not being on all the time. You guys got her spoiled." Kozik joked, and Happy nodded his head in agreement.

"Tell me about it." Happy chuckled as he walked into the kitchen to get some drinks, and decided to go ahead and get Penelope's cup since she would be waking up soon.

Once Happy headed back upstairs he was slightly surprised to see that Sutton had fallen back asleep, but he decided to let her sleep instead of waking her, and turned the TV on and made sure to keep the volume low.

He had to admit that he had wished that his mom was still around, because there was absolutely no doubt that she would have fallen in love with Sutton and the kids. There was also no doubt that his mother would have rung his ass for the way he had treated her in the past when he got scared because of his insecurities. He knew that he still had his aunt, but he wasn't very close to her once his mother had passed, and had barely spoke to her. But he realized that he needed to change that. It wasn't fair to his children that he couldn't meet his side of the family.

"What are you thinking about?" Sutton questioned lowly, almost scaring him.

"Just thinkin' how much my ma would have loved you and the kids." Happy admitted, "Thinkin' about getting in touch with my aunt, my ma's sister, maybe see if she wants to meet you and the kids."

Sutton smiled softly, "That sounds nice" Sutton nodded, "It would be nice to meet your family, I'd like to see the background you grew up in." Sutton added, adjusting the sleeping new born on her chest, "Don't feel pressured or anything though. We can go at your pace."

Sutton knew that it was a lot for him emotionally to be around his mother's family, especially since he was so close with her, and since she wasn't around anymore, he hardly spoke about her and her family that was left living. It was just something he couldn't do.

"I'll think about it, last time I talked to her was when I was locked up. Ma would have my ass for being so distant with her, but I can't stand her damn kids, especially the son." Happy explained and Sutton let out a chuckle knowing that his aunt's son was an uptight jerk.

"Well do what you want to baby." Sutton added leaving over to kiss him the best she could, and knew that they were going to be enjoying their first night home as a family.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**


	72. Chapter 72

**A/N:** Thank you for all of the reviews on the last chapter! I took a couple of days to read the story again because I knew I was forgetting things because of everything going on in my personal life, so I'm hoping I can touch base with a lot of things I've left out.

Chapter 72 - **Perfect Guy**

It had been a couple of days since Happy and Sutton had been home with Julian, and they both were exhausted between Julian waking up wanting to be held and then Penelope fighting for attention when Sutton would feed Julian.

Sutton had been extremely grateful that her parents would entertain Penelope long enough for Julian to get fed, and then Happy would try his best to entertain the little dark haired girl, but she wasn't having it. Which was rather frustrating since they were always so close.

When Sutton had woke up and fed Julian that morning, she had decided to let Happy sleep in since he had been running on a couple of hours of sleep a night since they had gotten home, and had her parents watch the kids so she could take a shower.

She had decided to take her time in the shower since she was still a little sore, but definitely enjoyed the warm water on her body since she hadn't taken an actual shower since she had gotten home from the hospital. As she stood under the sprayer, she realized that her good friend Jake was still coming out to California, and had almost completely forgot all about it considering the past month had been bananas. Between fighting with Happy, and then getting ready for Julian's arrival, she had neglected to find out when he was actually coming.

Once she had shaved her legs and washed her hair, Sutton used her favorite Dove body wash to clean off her skin. Once all the suds were gone, she turned the water off and rung out her hair before grabbing a towel to wrap around her hair and then grabbed another for her body.

Slowly getting out of the shower, she made her way to the large counter to dry off and went to put on her panties and realized that she had only one pad left.

"Shit..." Sutton sighed, knowing that she was still bleeding a little, but went through the motions of putting it on and then put on her black leggings carefully, and then put on a nursering bra and a black cami tank top, and then put on a denim button up long sleeve and brushed her teeth.

After she towel dried her hair and then brushed out the knots she had decided to put her hair into a low pony tail until it dried, and put the dirty clothes and towels in the hamper and quietly made her way out of the bathroom.

A smile appeared seeing Happy sound asleep, dead to the world as the covers were down to his hips and his face was buried into his arm that was covering his face. There was a split moment that Sutton had thought about covering the man back up, but she knew if she did he would end up waking up, so she headed out of the bedroom.

Once she had gotten downstairs into the living room, she saw that Penelope was sound asleep next to her dad in the chair while Anne was holding Julian.

"Were they any trouble?" Sutton questioned quietly running a finger down Julian's cheek as he slept.

"No, your dad turned on cartoons and within five minutes P was sound asleep and Julian was right behind her." Anne explained, "I made coffee if you want some..." Anne added.

Sutton thought it over for a moment and decided that she could have one cup, because the truth was, she needed the caffenine to get through the day since she was running on fumes. So she headed to the kitchen to make a cup, and made sure that Vito had food and water, and then she headed back into the living room and curled up on the couch with Julian in his little swing near her.

 **-SOA-**

Happy began to stir awake and felt the left side of the bed to cuddle against his girlfriend only to find her side empty, causing him to open one eye and then the other instantly and glanced around the room to see the kids missing too.

Stretching out for a moment he then glanced to the clock to see that it was going on ten in the morning causing him to jump out of the bed and rushed out of the bedroom to head downstairs.

Almost tripping down the stairs he instantly relaxed as soon as he stepped into the living room to see Sutton holding Julian while reading to Penelope who was sitting on her other side of the couch.

"About time you got up." Sutton teased with a playful smile as she glanced up to see Happy looking a little lost, "Didn't want to wake you this morning, so I had mom and dad watch the kids while I showered." Sutton explained.

Happy rubbed the sleep from his eyes and noticed that Sutton looked a lot more refreshed and could tell that she felt better, "Sorry I slept so long babe." Happy rasped out moving towards the couch to kiss the kids and Sutton.

"It's fine. You were running on less sleep than me. You get so paranoid at night." Sutton chuckled and stiffled back a yawn.

"Can't help it. Missed a lot with P, don't want you to do this round by yourself either. Let me get a quick shower and some coffee and I'll watch the hellians so you can rest. You need it too babe." Happy stated.

"I'll think about it. Mom and Dad decided to go to the grocery store for us, and they are going to pick up lunch too." Sutton explained as he leaned down to kiss her, and then nodded his head.

"I'll be back down in a minute." Happy stated and then disappeared back upstairs.

He had to admit that he wasn't sure how Sutton got through the late nights with Penelope on her own, especially witnessing how Julian loved to be held in the middle of the night after his feedings or diaper change. But he had to admit that he seemed a lot more calm than Penelope had been in her newborn stage. It was crazy to see the difference between the brother and sister even when he was just a week old.

Once he was done with his shower, dried off and put on a pair of boxers, he decided to stick with wearing black sweatpants and a gray sons t-shirt since he had absolutely no intentions of leaving the house, and knew that they were still enjoying their time as a family.

Heading back downstairs he made his way to the kitchen to see Sutton holding Julian while Penelope was clung to her leg, "P, do you want water or juice?" Sutton questioned to the toddler since she was starting to learn little words.

Happy watched as the little girl whined at her mother's leg causing him to furrow his eyebrows at the child, "Penelope Kyah Lowman." Happy warned moving to pick up the little girl and sat her own the counter, "What do you want to drink?" Happy questioned looking into the little girl's eyes as she let out a huff.

Sutton frowned at her daughter since she felt like she was failing at showing her attention because of Julian, but she knew that their daughter would eventually grow out of it.

"You get water then." Happy announced to the little girl and moved to get her cup and filled it up with water and secured the lid before handing it to Penelope.

"We need to figure something out babe..." Sutton stated after Happy sat the little girl on her feet and watched as she walked back into the living room, "I hate that she thinks we aren't giving her attention..."

"She's just use to it being her, she'll get use to it." Happy stated as they followed her into the living room with Julian, "Besides, it's not like she's trying to chew his ear off or something, she's pretty good with him. Think she's just not use to seeing us holding another baby." Happy added as Sutton sat down on the couch after putting Julian in the little swing, with Happy sitting next to her.

"I love them both so much, but the age difference could have been a little bigger." Sutton stated causing Happy to glance at her with narrowed eyes, "Don't give me that look, I mean because they're both in diapers, Penelope is going to hit her terrible two stage while Julian is still an infant. It's going to be nuts for a while." Sutton added.

"So you don't want more kids?" Happy questioned causing Sutton to laugh.

"How is it that I explain that we will have kids so close in age and in diapers and some how you got that I don't want more kids?" Sutton questioned, "If and when we have more children, I would like for Penelope and Julian to at least be out of diapers." Sutton added as she moved to put her feet across Happy's lap.

Happy gave a nod as he grabbed the remote to the TV to turn it on, "Oh, I was thinking in a month or two I'd go back to work at Saint Thomas." Sutton added causing Happy to tense and glare at her, "What?" Sutton questioned.

"What about the kids?" Happy questioned, "I thought we decided that you could not work since you busted your ass working and taking care of P on your own?" Happy added a little heatedly.

"Woah..." Sutton raised an eyebrow, "First off, there are millions of people who have babysitters for their kids, and Saint Thomas has a daycare, so it's not like I would be hundred miles away from them. Plus, you _know_ that I get down by not working. I've always worked Hap." Sutton added, "I appreciate you wanting to take care of us since I worked right after P, but I'd like to contribute to our family too." Sutton realized that she had said the wrong thing since Happy liked to twist her words when he was tired.

"This because you make a better income than me?" Happy questioned with narrowed eyes.

"No Hap. I love my job and what I do to help people. The income has nothing to do with this." Sutton stated taking her feet off of Happy's lap, and moved to stand up, "I think I'm going to go lay down for a while, I'm not trying to argue with you about this, so I'm sorry I even brought it up. I'll be the stepford wife you want me to be without the ring." Sutton added moving to reach for Julian.

"Keep the kids down here. I'll watch them." Happy stated but Sutton could tell he was pissed by her last comment.

"There's breastmilk in the fridge." Sutton stated and kissed Julian's head and then moved across the room to kiss Penelope's head and headed upstairs with Vito following her.

When she had gotten upstairs she had decided to send Jake a text message apologizing for not getting ahold of him and explaining that things had been hectic, but she would love to see him when he was in California, and then she crawled into the large unmade bed and closed her eyes rather quickly.

 **-SOA-**

Once Sutton's parents had come back from the store and had gotten everyone lunch, Rocky had stopped Happy in the kitchen while Anne was giving Penelope her lunch.

"Something on your mind?" Rocky questioned quietly causing Happy to breath out in frustration a little.

"Your daughter." Happy admitted causing Rocky to laugh a little, "And me, mostly me though." Happy added.

"Care to explain? Maybe I can give some advice?" Rocky added.

Happy ran a tired hand over his face, "Well, Sutton made the comment that she was thinking about going back to work in a month or two, but I thought we had the understanding that she didn't have to go back to work since she had busted her ass by herself for so long while I was locked up." Happy explained, "Then she made the comment that she'll be the stepford wife I want without the ring." Happy added causing Rocky to laugh and the tattooed man narrowed his eyes.

"Son, she's exhausted. She just gave birth and she's trying to handle Penelope getting use to having another baby around. She had a routine down with P when she went back to work, and when you got out, she felt useless without working. She's had a job since she was sixteen, so she's use to routine. You gotta think about it Hap, she doesn't know many people in this town, and truth be told, I think if she could convince you to move, she would. You ever think about how you'd feel going from working and taking care of a kid to just staying at home with a kid day in and day out?" Rocky questioned.

Happy thought for a minute, "Shit..." He cursed, realizing that Rocky was right about Sutton not knowing anyone outside of the club in town, and with work, she had an outlet of sorts, "What do I do? I don't want her feeling like that. I know she loves the kids more than anything, but she doesn't have friends. Tara is flaky as hell, and she can only handle so much of my friends." Happy stated.

"That's something you'll have to talk to her about. Only she can tell you what would help. It's not like if she goes back to work she'll neglect you and the kids, she just needs communication from the outside world, everyone does." Rocky added, "How about you go take her food and spend some time with her, we'll watch the kids for a while." Rocky added.

"Thanks Rocky. Really appreciate it."

Happy grabbed the sub sandwiches and two bottles of water and headed up the stairs in hopes that Sutton had slept decently for the couple of hours that she was asleep.

When he got to the bedroom he moved towards the windows to open the curtains a little and then moved towards the bed, "Babe, food." Happy rasped out and ran a hand down her arm, "Gotta eat while it's hot." Happy added and watched as Sutton's eyes opened a few moments later.

"I'm so tired..." Sutton commented as she rolled onto her back.

"Well once you eat you can go back to sleep. You're parents are enjoying the time with kids before your grandparents come tomorrow." Happy added as Sutton sat up with her back resting against the headboard.

"God, I forgot they were coming. I have to clean the house." Sutton stated.

"Babe, the house is fine." Happy stated as he handed over the sandwich and water bottle to her, "Besides, the mess is in here." Happy added with a chuckle looking around to see Penelope's toys and Julian's things.

Once Sutton took a couple of bites of her sub, "Sorry for being snappy" Sutton commented lowly, "You didn't deserve that comment."

Happy gave a nod, "Can I ask you somethin?" Happy questioned and watched the brunette nod her head, "You're not a big fan of Charming are you? I mean, cause you don't really have friends outside of the club."

Sutton shrugged her shoulders, "It's a little more rough than it use to be when I first got here. I mean, now when I go to the store or something people stare at me with a look."

"A look?" Happy furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah, you know the _look_ that anyone associated with the club gets. It's not like the neighbors are other kids parents are dying to be friends with me." Sutton explained with tears in her eyes.

"Shit Sutton...don't cry..." Happy frowned and moved to comfort her but she shook her head no.

"It's just hormones." Sutton stated, "I'm fine with being here Hap." Sutton added and began to eat her sub again.

Happy knew that Sutton was lying about being fine in Charming, and he knew that she was having trouble without having any friends, and he knew that Tara hadn't bothered to even show up at the hospital when Julian was born but Sutton didn't say a word about it. He hated the fact that Sutton was judged due to him and his relationship with the club since she didn't sign up for it when they first got together since he lied about it.

"I'm sorry Sutton." Happy rasped out, "This shit is sort of my fault." Happy added causing Sutton to furrow her eyebrows at him, "If I would have been up front with you when we first got together, you could have chose someone different."

Sutton nearly choked on her sub, "Hap, don't go there. It's not your fault people are judgemental assholes. Besides, I figured Tara would be around more once things settled down with Clay, but she seems more distant now."

"You call her when you went into labor with Julian?" Happy questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. She was there when Penelope was born, I just thought that maybe we were better friends than that. I have to admit, I was a little upset she didn't even bother to send a text or something." Sutton explained, "I mean, I know she's busy with the kids and Jax but still...I made time for her and all her drama, but she can't do the same? I don't think I want a friend like that."

Happy nodded his head, "We'll figure something out mama. Worse case scenario, we can always move to some suburb where people don't know who the sons are." Happy commented causing Sutton to chuckle.

"I'll keep that in mind." Sutton commented, "Oh, I text Jake and apologized for not getting back to him cause things have been crazy, but I think you'll really like him if he decides to stop by to visit." Sutton added.

Once Happy and Sutton had finished their food and water, Sutton laid back down while Happy took the trash downstairs and was slightly surprised when he returned and crawled into the bed next to her, "You're parents gave the all clear." Happy explained as he pulled Sutton closer, "Your tits are huge." Happy added causing Sutton to chuckle.

"They hurt. Hopefully they go back down some." Sutton yawned out as she cuddled into Happy's chest, "Can you wake me up in like an hour? I don't want my parents to watch the kids all day."

"Yeah babe." Happy kissed the top of her head, already knowing that her parents said to let her sleep as long as possible.

He remained silent as Sutton dozed off, trying to figure out how to fix Sutton feeling lonely in the small ass town, and he made a mental note to talk to Jax about what Tara's problem was, because he refused to let any old lady treat Sutton like crap.

"I love you Hap..." Sutton mumbled.

"Love you too baby."

 **A/N: Thoughts?**


	73. Chapter 73

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, and thank you for taking the time to read this story. Don't forget that Clay had been voted out of the club for the death of JT, and Gemma had nothing to do with it, which I will eventually cover more of as well. Also, at this point I'm not following the series, I'm kind of just going with the flow and adding things from the series and of my own, and things with Tara will eventually be explained.

Chapter 73 **\- Perfect Guy**

"Sweetie, we're going to go pick up your grandparents." Rocky stated as he watched Sutton give Julian a bath with Happy giving Penelope a bath, "Do you guys need anything while we're out?" He questioned.

Sutton thought for a moment, "No, not that I can think of. You've guys bought everything in the store just the other day." Sutton joked with a laugh, "Thank you though."

Sutton finished up giving Julian a bath and wrapped him in the towel carefully and headed to the bedroom and watched as her father headed out of the room as she laid Julian on the large bed and grabbed a diaper and his lotion.

"Babe..." Happy rasped out with Penelope in his arms wrapped with a fluffy towel around her, "When do your parents go back again?" Happy questioned causing Sutton to chuckle a little as she put on Julian's diaper.

"Monday, just gotta get through the weekend." Sutton stated, "I know they are getting to you, but just ignore them, if you feel trapped go outside with the kids. They won't mind."

"Don't want to be rude since they've done so much for us." Happy stated, "But honestly, I'd like to be able to cook my family food in our kitchen without feeling like I'm walking around on egg shells." Happy explained as he put a diaper on Penelope, and then wiggled her aztec leggings on, and then put on a gray t-shirt on her.

"Here, let me brush her hair, she'll scream bloody murder if you do it." Sutton added, moving Julian towards Happy while Happy moved Penelope towards her mother, and then passed her the brush for the little girl.

Once both of the kids were dressed and Penelope's hair was brushed, Happy and Sutton took the kids downstairs in order to wait for Sutton's grandparents to arrive.

"It's a good thing we showered this morning before the kids got up." Sutton yawned a little, "I'm already tired." She added with a laugh causing Happy to agree as he turned on the TV for Penelope, and moved to the kitchen to get her a drink.

"Gotta admit, I'm ready for it to just be us." Happy commented as he sat back down on the couch.

Sutton nodded, "Sometimes they can over stay their welcome. It's more mom's doing than dad's. She likes to be in control of absolutely everything." Sutton added, "Don't get me wrong, we probably would have been more exhausted without their help since we brought Julian home, but at the same time, I can only handle so much of not doing stuff on my own."

"You act like I don't know you babe." Happy joked causing Sutton to chuckle and shove his arm playfully, "It'll be weird when it's just us in the house." Sutton added.

Happy nodded in agreement, "You do know that things will pick up again with the club right? I know you hate being by yourself and with two kids...but I promise it won't be like it was before with me being gone all hours of the night. I won't let it happen, don't want shit to get that bad again." Happy explained and Sutton looked at him a little shocked.

"I'd really like that." Sutton commented, but she was silently not going to hold her breath with the theory since the club didn't really care for the family time with the children since most of the men didn't have children or had older children who were use to the fathers not being around.

 **-SOA-**

That afternoon, Sutton watched as Ellie and Bob, her grandparents practically worship the ground the kids walked on, causing her to laugh lightly. She wasn't surprised that they came in with bags full of gifts and clothes for each child, causing Happy to get a little upset at the amount of presents.

When Sutton noticed that he disappeared outside, she decided to give him some time to cool down and then headed out into the back yard to see him smoking a cigarette in a lawn chair.

"Hey handsome..." Sutton approached the tattooed man who looked grumpy, "Don't have to put it out because I'm out here." Sutton added seeing the man move to put out the cigarette but stopped him as she sat down.

"They still spoiling the kids?" Happy questioned causing Sutton to smile a little.

"Yeah, basically." Sutton commented, "I've tried telling them a thousand times to not go over board with presents, but they're set in their ways." Sutton added and Happy nodded his head in agreement.

"Just don't want the kids to think they will always get presents, let alone that many presents when they come to visit or we go to visit them. I don't want them to think that they are going to be showered with gifts."

"I know babe, I completely agree." Sutton sighed, "I think it's just because Julian is new, and they don't want Penelope to feel left out. Once they're older, we'll have to have a talk with my parents and grandparents, and make sure the kids know that they aren't always going to get a load of presents. It's not something we can really control at the moment, so we might as well not stress over it."

Happy smirked, "Hate when you're right sometimes" he said as he took a drag of his cigarette.

"Sometimes? Psh, I'm always right." Sutton joked as she stood up, "I better get back in there to make sure they aren't trying to get the kids to plot against us."

Happy put out the cigarette and stood up, "I'll come in with ya, I think Tig and Kozik might stop by, they have to head out of town for a couple of days." Happy added as they walked across the yard to the back door and headed inside.

 **-SOA-**

Later that evening, after everyone had ate dinner, Sutton heard the sounds of two motorcycles approaching and knew that it was a matter of time before Penelope had noticed as she leaned into Happy's side.

A few minutes later the door bell rang causing Vito to start whining, and Julian instantly began to whine in Sutton's arms, "I'll kill them if he starts freaking out." Sutton warned to her boyfriend who moved to answer the door.

"Not if I beat you to it." Happy grumbled as he stepped over the baby gate, making sure to not hit Penelope who was standing at the entrance waiting to see who had came to visit.

Once Tig and Kozik had walked into the home, Tig and Kozik headed towards the living room, and the two began bicker who held Penelope first.

"Chill out guys." Happy warned, "And if you ring that door bell again, I'll break all of your hands." Happy threatened to both men.

"I told him not to ring the door bell." Kozik spoke up as he stepped over the baby gate while Tig picked up Penelope after he stepped over the gate.

"Dude, you wanted to..." Tig glared at the man as Kozik moved to sit next to Sutton to look at Julian, and then greeted Sutton's parents and grandparents, "kiss ass..." Tig mumbled, causing Happy to glare at the older man.

"Seriously, if you can't stop your bitching then you can leave. Don't want to deal with your shit tonight." Happy stated and Tig nodded his head.

"Sorry, been a rough day." Tig commented as he moved to greet Sutton's parents and grandparents and then moved to sit on the floor to play with Penelope.

Once the two men arrived, Sutton was a little surprised that her parents and grandparents had decided to leave to head back to the hotel for the evening, and knew that her parents were going to let them spend time with the kids alone for the night since they were heading back to Colorado at the beginning of the week.

"Think they left early cause of their bickering?" Sutton questioned to Happy as they stood in the kitchen putting up the left over food, "Kind of surprised to be honest."

"Probably." Happy stated, "I'd leave too if I wasn't use to them." Happy added with a laugh.

"Have they figured out anything about the new business? Things have been kind of quiet when it comes to the club since we've been busy." Sutton questioned.

"Nah, no one has really said anything about it. Still trying to find shit out I guess." Happy shrugged his shoulders, "Still don't want you to let your guard down though. Don't trust anyone outside of the club.

"That doesn't surprise me at all." Sutton commented, "It's not like I go out too much or anything, so I don't think you have to worry about it."

Happy raised an eyebrow, "You gonna keep the kids locked up like their in a castle or something?" Happy questioned causing Sutton to laugh.

"No, not at all. It's just getting cooler and I don't want either of the kids to get when I start running again, I'll take them with me and then stop at the park like I did with Penelope, so they aren't held captive."

Happy shook his head with a laugh, "Let's get the idiots to leave so we can put the kids down and spend some time together. Figured you'd want to catch up on Netflix or Hulu."

"Sounds perfect." Sutton smiled as she wrapped her arms around Happy's waist for a moment before they headed into the living room after Happy let Vito outside.

"Yeah yeah, we got the hint." Tig waved a hand, "You do know that we could hear you assholes." Tig added causing Sutton to chuckle.

"Sorry, we've just been around everyone non stop, we'd like to enjoy our alone time with the kids." Sutton explained as both men said bye to the children, and then moved to kiss Sutton's cheek.

Happy had led the men to the front door while Sutton let Vito in with Julian in her arms while Penelope was laughing at Vito as he walked into the house, and then headed upstairs with the kids, with Happy right behind her a few moments later.

 **A/N: Kind of a filler chapter.**


	74. Chapter 74

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, and thank you for taking the time to read this story. Also, there is still a lot to this story that I have planned.

Chapter 74 **\- Perfect Guy**

Happy smirked as he stood in the door frame of his and Sutton's bedroom to see the brunette breast feeding their son. He knew that if it would have been anyone else he would have been disturbed at the sight, but seeing the woman he loved with one of his children was a beautiful sight. He loved seeing her with no make-up on, her long hair a mess falling down her side, with a smile plastered on her face as she stared at Julian.

"Stop staring babe, it's weird." Sutton spoke lowly, glancing up to the man who was smirking at her.

"Can't help it." Happy stated pushing himself off the door frame he was leaning on, and headed for the bed, "Didn't ever think I'd be with someone like you with two awesome kids. Just enjoying these moments." Happy added slipping his t-shirt off and then laid on the large bed, "P went down without a fight. Honestly kind of surprised she didn't scream bloody murder." Happy added as he turned the TV on and turned the volume on low.

"She was exhausted. She skipped a nap today because mom and dad left, and with grandma and grandpa playing with her all morning. Surprised she didn't scream bloody murder on the way to the airport." Sutton commented as she covered her breast up after Julian was done and then moved to burp him.

"Yeah, me too." Happy chuckled, "Here, hand him over and I'll burp him. You find something to watch on TV." Happy added handing her the remote as she was getting ready to hand Julian over but was cut off my Happy's burner phone vibrating.

Happy narrowed his eyes as he reached for the cell phone to answer it, and as if on cue, Penelope started to whimper from her bedroom, causing Happy to get up from the bed to get the little girl as he answered the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Hate to do this man, but we need some help." Jax's voice came over the phone, "I know shit has been crazy for you, but there's some issues within the club with the prospects, and I need you and Tig on this." Jax explained.

"On what?" Happy questioned as he reached for the little girl who instantly clung to him the moment he picked her up.

"We got intel on the guys who opened that new shop, found out where a couple of them live, and need some people to sit and see what their up to. We think they're behind the present that was left at your place. Few other guys got the same present too." Jax explained.

Happy sighed, as he agreed and then snapped the phone shut and headed into the bedroom to see Sutton looking upset but she tried to hide it.

"Babe..." Happy frowned as he let Penelope crawl towards Sutton, being careful of Julian laying on her chest, "I'm sorry...I don't know what to do, I hate this shit."

"It's fine." Sutton stated simply, "It had to start sometime." Sutton added with a shrug of her shoulders as she put an arm around Penelope who cuddled into her side, "Can you put the pillows on the side so Penelope doesn't try to wiggle off." Sutton added as she focused on the TV.

Happy felt like absolute shit, especially since this was their first night alone as a family, and he didn't want Sutton to have to take care of both kids alone through the night since she was already exhausted. But it's not like he could tell Jax to fuck off as much as he wanted to.

Silently getting up from the bed, Happy grabbed his jeans and t-shirt and headed to the bathroom to get changed when the sound of two motorcycles approached, and then a few moments later the front door opening and closing, and knew that it was Tig using his house key.

Happy decided to run some cold water on his face before he walked back into the bedroom and saw Tig and Opie both walking into the large bedroom.

"Hey doll." Tig greeted, moving towards the large bed to kiss the top of Sutton's head, and then ruffed up Penelope's hair gently, and then poked Julian's cheek while Opie stood by the door.

"What's going on? Thought I was meeting you at the club house?" Happy questioned as he was getting ready to put on his kutte.

"Well Ope here offered to cover for you tonight. He heard me tellin Koz how you had visitors since you guys got home, so it's your first official night as a family." Tig explained, "We figured Sutton might end up cuttin' your balls off." Tig added and chuckled when Sutton nodded her head earning a glare from Happy.

"Look, Jax is in a weird place right now. He doesn't realize that there's things that are a little more important that sitting on a house." Opie started, "Just want you to know, the late night shit, you call me, I'll handle it. He should know first hand about new borns and toddlers, and don't worry about him, I'll handle it." Opie explained.

Sutton had to admit that she was shocked about Opie's offer, and she was extremely grateful to the point that she moved off the bed with Julian in her arms and hugged the man, and then kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." Sutton looked up to him and then to Happy who gave her a short nod, silently telling her that he would take the offer.

"You sure man?" Happy questioned as Sutton walked out of the bedroom, most likely to change Julian's diaper, "Don't want to cause issues with you and Jax."

"Nah man, it's fine."

"Thanks. I really appreciate it. Have to say I've been on some thin ice over the past few months, and our first night alone if I took off, she'd probably kick me out." Happy stated.

"Damn right I would." Sutton stated as she walked back in the room with Julian's small blanket, causing Opie and Tig to laugh lowly.

"If you guys run into any issues, call me." Happy added, "Let me know what you find out." Happy added causing both men to nod and say their goodbyes and followed them downstairs to make sure that the alarm was set and the doors were locked and then headed back upstairs.

 **-SOA-**

"It's a little weird with it just being us and the kids in the house." Sutton commented as she curled into Happy's side as they laid in the large bed watching a movie on TV while the kids were sleeping.

"Yeah, but it was starting to get crowded." Happy started, "Besides, you notice that the more P gets spoiled she gets a little whiny compared to normal?" Happy questioned.

"Uh huh." Sutton nodded, "I think the next time they visit, we need to tell them to chill out with presents and babying her. Kind of makes it a little hard to handle her once they leave." Sutton added, "It's one thing to show her love, but they go completely overboard. It reminds me of smothering." Sutton laughed lightly causing Happy to chuckle.

Once Penelope had waken up for a few moments, Julian followed right behind her needing a diaper change, and thankfully both children passed out not long after that in the large bed with their parents.

Happy glanced to the clock to see that it was going on one in the morning and Sutton was sound asleep cuddling with Penelope, and then glanced to Julian who was sound asleep in his little bassinet, and then saw Vito at the edge of Sutton's feet sound asleep causing him to chuckle a little bit.

Just as the tattooed man was getting ready to find another movie to watch, the door bell rang a couple of times causing him to get extremely angry extremely quickly since Julian and Penelope both woke up screaming and crying, and scaring Sutton in the process.

"Who in the hell is that?" Sutton questioned as she moved to pick up Julian and then Penelope to try to calm them down as Happy got out of the bed and moved to get his gun.

"Don't know. Stay here." Happy ordered, moving out of the room quickly, and shutting the door behind him and headed straight downstairs and picked up his pace when the door bell rang again, "Fuckin' dead..." Happy muttered as he hit the alarm code and then unlocked the door to find Jax standing there.

"Have you lost your fuckin mind?!" Happy growled.

"Thought I told you to go with Tig?" Jax sneered, "I didn't ask Opie to do it. I asked you to."

Happy glared at the man, "In case you missed it, my old lady just had a kid. I ain't going to leave her by herself with two kids less than two weeks after giving birth. I ain't you man."

Jax's blue eyes narrowed, "The hell is that suppose to mean? You got something you want to say?"

"Yeah, actually I do." Happy stepped up to Jax, "You need to get your head out of your ass and don't show up at my fuckin' house at one in the morning with TWO kids asleep. You also need to stop sending me on bullshit runs that someone else can handle, in case you forgot, I'm not an errand boy. I handle shit." Happy sneered.

Jax smirked, "Looks like your old lady has you - " Jax started but Happy cut him off.

"I suggest you don't even fuckin' finish that sentence." Happy warned, "MY old lady has absolutely nothing to do with this. It's me not wanting to be a dead beat father who never spends time with his kids. I ain't leavin' that to Sutton and Sutton alone." Happy growled.

Jax narrowed his eyes into slits and snarled a little before shaking his head, "Tomorrow, we have church." Jax stated and turned to head back to his bike.

"Fuckin' prick." Happy mumbled as he walked back inside and set the alarm and locked the door and hurried back upstairs to help Sutton with the kids.

Sutton watched as Happy entered the bedroom and left the door open and then moved to put his gun away, "Jax." Happy answered her silent question causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"Has he lost his mind?" Sutton questioned, "I have half the mind to go over to his house and wake his kids up to see how he likes it." Sutton snapped as Happy moved to the bed and grabbed Julian.

"Decided he need to try to ring my ass for Opie taking over with Tig. Told him that I'm not going to be a dead beat dad who makes you do everything not even two weeks after giving birth. Also told him that he needs to stop sending me on bullshit errands cause that's not what I do." Happy explained.

"Take it he got the hint to not show up at the house at one in the morning again?" Sutton chuckled practically seeing the steam coming out of Happy's ears.

"Yeah. Fuckin' asshole." Happy mumbled, "Don't know what's gotten into him lately. Shit's been changing. Thought it was just with Clay, but now that he's out, shit isn't getting any better. Don't know how much more bullshit I can handle."

"We'll figure it out baby..." Sutton whispered quietly seeing that Penelope was starting to doze off in her arms, "We always do."

 **A/N: Thoughts?**


	75. Chapter 75

**A/N:** Apologies for the long delay, things have been bananas as of late. Plus when I have down time, I usually just love to just lay in bed and get lost on Netflix or catch up on sleep. Thanks for sticking with me through this story.

 **Chapter 75 -** Perfect Guy

Since Jax had shown up in the middle of the night and startled everyone in the Lowman house, Happy still had a small attitude about the entire thing. He of all people should know what it's like to have a new born and trying to juggle everything. But the thing is with Jax, he always picked the club first.

Happy knew that there was a time in his life where he did put the club first over anything else. It didn't matter what it was, who it was, Samcro came first. But now, he got a glimpse of fatherhood, and life with Sutton, and there was no way in hell that he was going to let her deal with two kids by herself, especially not having anyone to count on since she didn't have friends or family in town.

Just as he pulled into the driveway of his home after attending church, he was still on edge from the cold demeanor that Jax had given him, and was starting to think of other options for the sake of his family, and his sanity.

Making his way to the front door, he instantly heard the sounds of Julian crying and Penelope babbling as he opened the door, and knew that Sutton was probably on edge since the two children didn't sleep much the night before.

"Babe?" Happy called out as he shut the door.

"In the kitchen."

Happy didn't have to strain to hear the tiredness in her voice as he walked into the kitchen to see Sutton with Julian in her arms while she was trying to feed Penelope a snack in her high chair.

"Want me to take him?" Happy questioned, and watched the brunette nod her head, and passed the little boy over to him and then rung out her arms for a moment before rolling her neck and then went back to feeding Penelope.

"How was church?" Sutton questioned over her shoulder to see Happy getting Julian to relax a little in his arms, causing her to let out a little laugh.

"Still pissed off with what Jax did. Gave me the cold shoulder, and had an attitude." Happy explained, "Honestly, I'm starting to get a little fed up with shit here." Happy added causing Sutton to raise an eyebrow but remained silent so he could vent, "I mean, don't get me wrong I love the club, I love the guys, but I love you and the kids more. I don't want all this house shit to fall on you alone. I was raised by a single mother and I refuse to let my kids think I'm not apart of their lives because I'm so wrapped up in this dumb shit he's trying to clean up." Happy shook his head and let out a breath, "Sorry mama, just so damn frustrated."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I know how much the club means to you, and I know how much we mean to you. I can't imagine how you feel with the club stuff, but I'm always here for you to talk to." Sutton explained moving to hug her tall boyfriend and he bent down to kiss the top of her head.

"Love you for that." Happy smiled and then glanced down to see Julian nodding off in his tattooed arms, "How about we go out to eat for dinner? You haven't been out of the house since you came home from the hospital..." Happy suggested and Sutton practically jumped at the idea causing Happy to chuckle, "Go get in the shower, do what you got to do. I'll watch the kids." Happy added causing Sutton to kiss him quickly before making her way upstairs.

 **-SOA-**

Happy wasn't the least bit surprised that Sutton had taken her time showering and getting ready since she had rushed through showers since bringing Julian home, and then with Penelope, finding alone time was a little difficult. So he decided to get the kids cleaned up and dressed and made sure their diaper bags were stocked and waited.

By the time Happy heard Sutton's foot steps coming down the stairs he was so focused on the movie he had on that he almost missed hearing her, but managed to turn towards the door frame and a smile appeared on his face.

"See something you like?" Sutton teased and Happy nodded his head.

Sutton was dressed in a pair of black jeans that hugged her hips, with black booties, and a white loose fitting tank top with a red and black flannel followed by her black leather jacket. Her dark brown hair was almost completely straight, and her make-up was flawless and her plump lips were coated with a dark red lipstick.

"I actually feel human right now." Sutton joked, "Almost wore me out just getting ready."

"Well you look absolutely beautiful." Happy stated as he stood up, and made his way over towards her, "Even smell good too." Happy joked causing Sutton to smack his arm.

Sutton shook her head with a laugh, "Can you make sure Vito has food and water in his crate? I'll make sure the kids diapers are good and that Julian has a bottle." Sutton questioned as she saw her daughter dressed in a pair of jean leggings with a light blue long sleeve shirt and her little booties on, and her hair was crazy causing Sutton to laugh, and then glanced to Julian to see him in a dark gray onesie that said "Lazy Days" with black pants on and his white blanket laying across him lazily.

"The kids diapers are good." Sutton stated to Happy as he walked back in the living room and grabbed her large purse and the large backpack diaper bag that fit both kids stuff inside, while Happy covered Julian's car seat with his blanket, and Sutton picked up Penelope and headed for the door.

Once the alarm was set and the house was locked up they headed to the SUV and Happy secured Julian in the car seat, while Sutton buckled Penelope up.

"Any clue where you want to eat?" Sutton questioned as she got into the passenger seat and Happy climbed into the driver's seat.

"I don't care, anything but Chinese or Indian food." Happy smirked as he backed out of the driveway causing Sutton to flip him off.

"Want to try that steak house place? Or maybe that diner on the edge of town? I remember they had an excellent burger and fries and it's kid friendly." Sutton suggested.

"Let's do the diner, it's probably less packed than the steak house, and we know it's non-smoking." Happy explained and Sutton agreed as she turned to look in the back seat to check on Julian and Penelope.

"Can't believe he is sound asleep." Sutton chuckled, "P is just in her own little world, she loves looking out at the trees, you notice that?" Sutton questioned and Happy raised an eyebrow.

"It's a little hard to while I'm driving, but I noticed she does it at the house too." Happy explained as his cell phone started to ring, causing him to groan as he dug it out of his jean pocket and noticed it was Tig calling, and answered the phone.

"Yeah?" Happy answered, "Nah, we're going to eat." Happy added, "At that diner on the edge of town." Happy grumbled, "Nah man - " Happy paused then pulled the phone away and shook his head.

"What?" Sutton questioned.

"Tig's coming to eat with us." Happy stated causing Sutton to laugh.

 **-SOA-**

Happy pulled up to the diner and was thankful that there wasn't too many people inside as he parked the car and watched Sutton grab her purse and the backpack, and moved to get out of the car and he followed.

"He still asleep?" Sutton questioned to Happy as he was unhooking Julian's car seat and watched him nod as she picked up Penelope and hoisted her on her hip, "Don't jar him around too much..." Sutton started to explain and Happy cut her a look causing her to grin at him.

They made their way into the diner and decided on a table near the back and was thankful that the waiter saw them coming and grabbed two high chairs for them and followed them to the table.

"Oh, we will need another menu too, please." Sutton requested and the waiter nodded and disappeared towards the counter.

The two adults began to scan the menu's while waiting on Tig to arrive, and Sutton's cell phone started to ring from her purse causing her to reach for it with furrowed eyebrows.

A smile graced her lips as she looked at the caller ID causing Happy to narrow his eyes at her as she answered the phone.

Happy was listening to Sutton speak and realized that it was her college friend Jake calling and he decided to glance at the kid menu to see if they had anything Penelope could eat, or would actually eat and not throw on the floor.

"We're actually at dinner right now but we should be back home in an hour or so. I could call you then and you can come by?" Sutton questioned looking to Happy for approval and watched him shrug his shoulders, "Alright, sounds good. I'll see you in a little bit then." Sutton added and then hung up the phone.

"Tig's here." Happy stated at the sound of a motorcycle and glanced towards the large windows and then back to Sutton who was looking through the menu.

"Any clue what you're getting?" Happy questioned to Sutton.

"I have no idea. Maybe chicken and noodles. What are you getting?" Sutton questioned glancing up to see his dark eyes on her and noticed Tig walking in and heading for them.

"Probably a burger, fries and a milkshake." Happy answered as Tig pulled up a seat next to Penelope.

"Hey guys." Tig greeted them as the waiter came back with three glasses of water and a little cup of water for Penelope.

Once they gave the waiter their drink orders, they allowed Tig time to scan the menu so they could get their food ordered when the waiter came back with their drinks.

"Think he's starting to wake up." Happy commented lowly to Sutton hearing Julian whimper in his car seat, "Want me to hold him?" Happy questioned.

"Nah, I can. Just hand me his blanket." Sutton moved to lift the little boy out of the car seat and let him snuggle into her chest and wrapped the blanket across his back to cover him some.

When the waiter arrived with the drinks, they all ordered their food and made sure to get chicken nuggets for Penelope in hopes that she would actually eat them, and Happy noticed the waiter kept glancing to Sutton, and was glaring at the man getting ready to say something but he walked away.

"What was that look for?" Sutton questioned to her boyfriend while Tig was entertaining Penelope.

"He keeps checkin' you out." Happy snapped lightly causing Sutton to chuckle, "It's not fuckin' funny. He's lucky I didn't break his neck." Happy added.

"Can you please refrain from making a scene before we get our food? I'm starving and don't want anyone to spit in the food." Sutton stated causing Happy to roll his eyes and grumbled to himself.

The table fell in silence except for Penelope talking to Tig as they were coloring on a drawing mat, and Sutton was staring down at Julian who was trying to look around to see where he was, and noticed Happy looking at Tig with furrowed eyebrows causing her to look at the crazy haired man with a questioning look, and then noticed that Happy looked towards the counter to see the waiter staring towards them, but mostly at Sutton.

"That's it. Go get in the car." Happy ordered to Sutton.

"Hap...I'm hungry." Sutton tried to protest but Happy gave her a look that left no room for discussion causing her to roll her eyes as she moved to put Julian in the car seat while Tig helped with Penelope and Happy stood up from the table and headed towards the counter.

The intimidating tattooed man stood at the counter in silence, his dark orbs staring at the waiter as he waited for Sutton and the kids to walk outside.

"C-Can I help yo-you?" The waiter questioned uncomfortably.

Happy tore his eyes away from the man for a second to see Sutton glaring at him as she walked past him with Penelope in her arms, and then Tig following carrying Julian in his car seat as they walked outside.

"Want our food to go." Happy stated, "And I sure as hell don't appreciate you staring at my old lady like you're trying to fuck her from across the room." Happy added and the waiter tried to say something but Happy cut him off, "Don't want to hear shit come out of your mouth." Happy added and got into his wallet and dug out money and threw it out the counter and watched as the man scurried into the back.

A few moments later he came back with two large sacks containing their food and he grabbed them and headed outside to the SUV to see Tig talking to Sutton as she waited.

"I'll follow." Tig announced as Happy got into the car and handed the bags over to Sutton and started up the car.

 **-SOA-**

Once they were back home, Happy knew that Sutton was mad at him for his stunt since she decided to eat in the kitchen while he and Tig ate in the living room. He decided to let her have her space for a few minutes to let her cool down, so when he walked back into the kitchen he was surprised to hear her on the phone with Jake, explaining it was a bad time to stop by that night and it would be best to do it in the morning.

"You were looking forward to seeing him tonight..." Happy commented as he threw his trash away and glanced to Sutton as she continued to ignore him, "You really aren't talking to me?" Happy questioned.

"If I say anything to you right now, it won't be pretty." Sutton stated matter of factly.

"Go ahead and say what you want Sutton." Happy glared at the woman, "I'm not going to just sit there and be okay with a dude staring at you like he wanted to fuck you." Happy added.

Sutton laughed, "That's really funny considering I wasn't even paying attention, and I didn't even fucking care because I was enjoying being out with you and our kids!" Sutton shook her head, "The one time I actually get to go out and just be a normal person you have to fuck it up because you're jealous of some nerdy guy." Sutton rolled her eyes.

"Normal? You act like since you had two kids you're some fucking alien that doesn't interract with the human race." Happy snapped and he got an instant glare from Sutton.

"I feel like a fucking alien considering the fact that I have zero fucking friends and don't ever leave the fucking house! I'm not like you Hap, I don't have "brothers" who I can hang out with when shit gets rough. I don't have a club to disappear to when shit happens that I don't want to deal with. If I do try to leave the house I have to have someone with me like I'm the Queen of fucking Englang because of the shit you and your club do. I don't think you really understand what effects it has on people that aren't apart of the club but are still somehow tied to it." Sutton sneered and moved across the kitchen to get Julian from his little swing, and grabbed Penelope's hand.

"Where are you going?" Happy questioned watching her.

"Giving our kids a bath and going to bed so I can wake up tomorrow morning and sit in this house another day like the fucking alien that I am." Sutton snapped, causing Happy to roll his eyes as she disappeared upstairs with the kids, and wasn't surprised that Vito followed.

Plopping down on the couch, Happy ran a hand over his face a few times and knew Tig had something to say to him since he had gotten extremely quiet.

"What?" Happy sighed.

"She has a point brother." Tig stated, "Since she stopped working she hasn't been able to do as much. Her shoulder surgery put her out of work, and then she was pregnant with P and then worked non-stop while we were inside, and then not long after you got out she got pregnant with Julian, and you wanted her to stop working since she did so much. Now you want her to be a stay at home mom, and she's done everything you've wanted, but yet you can't do anything she wants?" Tig questioned calmly, "It's compromise man."

Happy rolled his eyes but nodded his head because he knew that Tig was right. He knew that Sutton had been having a lot of trouble adjusting to not working, and it didn't help that she didn't have friends to really spend time with. He just had a hard time trying to figure out how to get Sutton to be happy in this town, because it just seemed to be getting worse over time.

 **-SOA-**

Once Tig had left, Happy locked up the house and set the alarm and headed upstairs to talk to Sutton. He noticed that the night light was on in Penelope's room and knew that the little girl was in the crib instead of in bed with Sutton, so he stopped in to kiss his daughter, and then headed to the bedroom.

Happy quietly went to the restroom to relieve himself and then washed up and stripped down to his boxers and headed towards the dresser in the bedroom to put on sweatpants and then headed towards the bed.

"Sutton, what can I do to fix this shit?" Happy questioned, "I know you hate this town, and I know you hate not having anyone outside of me... what do I do to fix this? Hate seeing you miserable." Happy explained.

Sutton sighed, "I don't know Hap."

Happy wasn't surprised that she turned on her side with her back facing him as she turned out her lamp on the night stand. He knew that he was going to have to figure out something before it was too late and she just decided to leave Charming and not look back over being homesick.

"I love you Sutton."

"Love you too." Sutton mumbled back with a yawn.

 **-SOA-**

The next morning, Happy was slightly surprised that he had slept through the night without waking up but once to change Julian's diaper, while Sutton changed Penelope's. He was even more surprised that Sutton's side of the bed was cold and empty, and realized that he had must have slept in.

"Fuck..." Happy grumpled, hoping that Sutton wasn't still mad at him as he climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom and noticed that Julian wasn't in his bassinet.

Once he was finished in the bathroom, he headed downstairs and heard an unfamiliar male voice coming from the kitchen causing him to narrow his eyes for a moment and then realized it must have been Jake.

As he walked into the kitchen Happy spotted the brunette sitting by the island counter with Julian in her arms while Penelope was sitting on a black haired man's lap.

"Dadda!" Penelope cheered causing Sutton to look towards Happy and then back at Jake, and smirked when Jake's eyes got wide and Happy quickly realized he was shirtless and the man was checking him out, causing Sutton to bite her lip from laughing.

"Hap, this is Jake. Jake, that's Happy." Sutton stiffled a laugh since she could tell Happy was extremely uncomfortable within a matter of seconds and knew that it could either get extremely bad or he'd realize that Jake was just screwing with him.

 **A/N: I know I stopped at a weird section, but I am going to try to update again within the next couple of days. What are your thoughts? Plus, there's some drama that's going to surface soon.**


	76. Chapter 76

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter! It means a lot to me that you all are still invested in this story. Also, thank you for taking the time to read it as well.

 **Chapter 76 -** Perfect Guy

Sutton's cheeks were turning bright ride from holding back laughter as Happy stared down Jake who was still smirking at him from his seat by the island counter. She knew that he didn't have a problem with gay people, or anyone for that matter as long as they didn't mess with him or his family, but it was just more awkward for him than anything, and Sutton could tell.

"Alright, alright..." Sutton laughed, "As much as I love seeing him squirm, I think you should play nice now." Sutton spoke to Jake, causing Happy to narrow his eyes towards Sutton.

"Sorry man, had to mess with you." Jake stated to Happy with an apologetic smile, "Sutton told me that you're pretty intimidating, and she wanted to see if I could shake you up a bit." Jake explained causing Happy to roll his eyes towards Sutton.

Sutton couldn't help the chuckle that escaped as she adjusted Julian in her arms, and then glanced back to Jake, "Thanks for throwing me under the bus."

"Girl, you would have done the same thing." Jake scoffed playfully.

Happy just shook his head, still trying to wake up as he moved to get more coffee and realized that Jake was definitely not what he expected. He was more masculine looking than he expected, but had a lot of feminine qualities to him as well.

"Hey Hap, Jake and I were thinking about going to dinner tonight to catch up. Would you be okay watching the kids?" Sutton questioned a few moments later as he woke up a little.

"Where?" Happy questioned lowly as he wrapped an arm around her and then bent down to kiss Julian's forehead.

Happy thought it over for a moment and knew that Jake being in town was the perfect opportunity to get Sutton out of the house for a little bit without having to worry about the kids and staying cooped up.

"Don't see why not." Happy stated, "Just got to run to the garage to get my schedule for next week, and pick up my check. Want to get it cashed before the banks close." Happy explained since it was a Saturday and the bank wouldn't be open all day.

"Alright." Sutton smiled up at him, "I'll pump so you don't have to worry about formula." Sutton added as she moved to stand up and passed Julian to Happy.

Jake chuckled, "Girl, after two kids your boobs are bigger than cantalopes. If I were a woman I'd be damn jealous."

Happy's eyes instantly narrowed with his jaw tensing quickly, "Oh chill out. He's gay. He likes dick not vagina." Happy heard Sutton's voice and couldn't help but to choke on his coffee.

"I'm going upstairs. I'll put the kid in the swing." Happy stated not letting either of them get a word out while they were laughing as he walked into the living room.

The tattooed man quickly realized that he was going to see a different side of Sutton that he hadn't really seen since she didn't have friends around Charming, and knew that it would take some getting use to with Jake's comments and realizing he was gay.

Once Julian was secure in his little swing, Happy disappeared upstairs, leaving Sutton and Jake in the kitchen cackling like hens.

 **-SOA-**

Sutton had been so thankful that Jake had shown up that morning, because the truth was, she could use some time away from the normal 'charming' crew, which consisted of Happy and Tig, and anyone who wore leather. She had always gotten along well with Jake, and loved being his room-mate in college, because they had so much fun.

"You're seriously going to pump right here?" Jake asked with a scrunched face, and then ran a hand over his dark hair, "I don't know if I want to watch or turn away." Jake added causing Sutton to laugh.

"It's not like you haven't seen my boobs before. Besides, it's a pain in the ass lugging everything upstairs when I have to come back down and put the bottles in the fridge." Sutton explained as she moved her shirt to put on the machine to begin pumping.

Jake acted like watching Sutton using the breast pump machine was the closest thing to seeing God himself walk across water, "On a serious note, you two make some cute ass babies." Jake stated looking to Penelope who was trying trotting around after Vito.

"I think so too." Sutton smiled, "They both have Hap wrapped around their fingers. It's the cutest thing ever."

"There's always something about a man with tattooes holding babies." Jake fanned himself causing Sutton to smirk and nod her head in agreement.

"Speaking of babies, are you and Tom going to think about adopting babies?" Sutton questioned, "I mean, you've guys have been together since college practically."

Sutton watched as Jake shrugged his shoulders, "We've talked about it a few times but we want to figure out where we want to live for sure before we go down that route." Jake explained.

"That makes sense. I kind of wish that we would have picked some where different to live." Sutton commented, "I mean, I love the small town vibe, but at the same time I kind of wish it were somewhere colder." Sutton laughed.

"Why don't you guys move to Colorado?" Jake questioned.

Sutton couldn't help but let out a little laugh as she finished pumping and then turned the machine off, "I wish it were that simple sometimes. Hap has ties here and it's not so easy for us to just move away like that. Well, not easy for him." Sutton explained and heard Happy's heavy foot steps approaching as she adjusted her top.

Happy walked into the kitchen and spotted the bottles of milk, "I was thinking, why don't you guys go out to lunch, go shopping or something? Make a day of it." Happy spoke lowly to Sutton, "I know how much you want out of the house."

Sutton raised an eyebrow up at him, "Are you sure?"

"Girl, a shopping trip? Your ass better go get in the shower." Jake stated causing Happy to nod his head in agreement.

Sutton had finally agreed and decided to head upstairs to shower and get ready for the day while Happy kept Jake and the kids entertained.

 **-SOA-**

By the time Sutton and Jake had left, Happy had gotten ahold of Tig to see if he wanted to hang out with him at the house while Sutton and Jake were gone. He had to admit that he had over heard Sutton talking about wishing they lived somewhere colder, and wanted more than anything to give that to her, but he knew he couldn't.

Running a hand down his face he was laying on the couch with Julian on his chest and Penelope tucked in on his side with her back against the couch watching a movie on TV when Tig pulled into the driveway.

The tattooed man was thankful that Tig had a key to the house since he was trapped under two kids and let himself in and then shut the door behind him.

"Where's Sutton?" Tig questioned looking around, "I was hoping she'd feed me." Tig grumbled as he plopped down in the chair.

"Her friend Jake came to town. They went out shopping and to eat lunch." Happy explained, "There's food in the kitchen. Help yourself." Happy gestured towards the kitchen behind him, "Just don't eat those steaks. I'm going to cook them tonight for dinner." Happy added as he focused his attention back on the TV.

Happy had to admit to himself that he was thankful that Sutton had decided to not do dinner with Jake, but instead invited him to eat there later that night. He knew that he was being over-protective and it was killing him to not text her to make sure she was alright, but she had promised that if anything happened that she would call him right away. He knew that she understood the threats that could pop up, and promised to be as careful as possible while she was out, and he knew that he couldn't keep her locked away forever.

"It's killin' ya isn't it?" Tig questioned as he walked back in the kitchen with a plate full of food, "It's written all over your face." Tig added as he sat down.

"Just hate that things can't be normal." Happy stated, "Don't like worrying about her being in danger without me there." Happy added.

"Can't keep her locked up forever." Tig commented with a mouth full of food, "She's a smart girl. She knows what to do if shit happens." Tig added.

"I know. I still don't have to like it though." Happy grumbled, "Now shut up and pay attention to the movie."

 **-SOA-**

Later that afternoon, when Sutton returned she had to admit that she was exhausted from walking around the mall all morning, and she missed her babies. She had been extremely grateful to get out of the house for a little while, and was able to buy some new clothes since she was losing the baby weight and had gotten some stuff for the kids and Happy as well.

She wasn't surprised that Happy had already started to prepare the food the moment she had text him to say that they were on their way back to the house, and had given her an update on the kids.

"I need to start working out again." Sutton grumbled as she walked into the house with Jake right behind her, helping her with the bags, "I can't believe how tired I am."

"Girl, you just popped out a baby not even three weeks ago." Jake shook his head, "When can you start working out again?" Jake questioned as they dropped the bags off in the living room.

Sutton shrugged off her leather jacket and bent over to tie her hair into a high pony tail, "I have to wait six to eight weeks depending how I'm healing. I think I want to try out Yoga once I get my energy back."

"I did a few classes a few months ago. Don't see how anyone can relax in those intense ass poses." Jake shook his head, "Damn, it smells good in here." Jake added, "All that shopping made me hungry."

Sutton agreed and headed towards the kitchen to see Penelope in her high chair with Tig holding Julian while Happy was attempting to make a salad, causing Sutton to chuckle as she approached him.

"It smells good." Sutton stated as Happy leaned down to kiss her, "How were the kids?" Sutton questioned, moving to kiss Penelope's head and then moved to pick up Julian and held him. "Oh, Tig, this is Jake. Jake this is Tig." Sutton introduced the two men.

"What is up with these dudes names?" Jake joked.

"His real name is Alexander." Sutton added causing Tig to glare at her.

"How was shopping?" Happy questioned as he walked towards Sutton and wrapped his arms around her.

"Good. Really good." Sutton smiled, "Thanks by the way." Sutton whispered.

Happy shook his head, "You look exhausted." Happy commented as he kissed the top of her head.

"I am." Sutton chuckled, "My feet hurt too." Sutton added, "How long until dinner? We had an early lunch and we're starving."

"Just have to grill the steaks, got some chicken for you too." Happy explained and patted her butt, "Made you that pasta stuff too."

"God, I knew I loved you for a reason." Sutton teased, "Need any help with anything?" Sutton questioned and watched as Happy shook his head.

"Go sit down, we can handle this. Just take the kids with you. P thinks cooking time is play time, talk about a difficult task." Happy shook his head with a laugh.

Jake grabbed Penelope from the high chair and followed Sutton into the living room with Julian, "I need to teach Tom to be like that."

Sutton chuckled as she sat down on the couch and got comfortable and noticed that Vito was trying to dig through the bags from the mall as Jake sat down on the end of the couch with Penelope, and both put their feet on the coffee table and took the time to relax with the babies.

 **A/N: Another odd place to stop, but I wanted to get this chapter out.**


	77. Chapter 77

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for taking the time to read this story, and stick through the long delay in updates. **((** Also, be on the look out for my new Happy/OC story called **Possessive**. **))** I have about five chapters already typed out but I decided to wait on working on any more to make sure that you all are interested in the story, so be sure to let me know what you guys think.

 **Chapter 77 -** Perfect Guy

Sutton had just walked through the door to the home she shared with Happy, with the tall tattooed man walking behind her while holding onto Julian's car seat. The brunette had decided to have Tig watch Penelope while they went to their check ups since it had been officially six weeks since she had given birth to her son.

"Can't believe he's turned into such a butter ball." Sutton commented and laughed a little when Happy pinched her butt as they walked into the living room.

"Don't talk about my kid that way." Happy growled playfully as he sat Julian's car seat down on the floor and allowed the brunette to move in front of him to get their son out, "Gonna go find the other kid. It's way too quiet." Happy added and Sutton nodded her head.

"I'm going to change him." Sutton stated feeling that Julian had a wet diaper.

Happy moved through the living room and into the kitchen to see it a complete mess but wasn't surprised because Tig never cleaned up after himself while he watched Penelope, and then moved down the hallway to go upstairs and heard the TV on in their bedroom.

The tattooed man made it up the stairs and headed for his bedroom that he shared with Sutton and spotted Tig sitting on the floor in front of the bed while Penelope was crashed out in the middle of the bed with a red nose and puffy cheeks with her little blanket tucked into her arm with Vito laying next to her.

"What's wrong?" Happy questioned to Tig, knowing that his daughter never had a red nose and puffy cheeks while she was sleeping and moved towards the bed to check on the little girl.

"I don't know. She was tugging on her ears so I gave her some baby tylenol, and then she started getting cranky so I tried to lay her down on the couch and she wasn't having it, so I tried the crib, wasn't having that and figured why not try your bed, and she finally fell asleep." Tig explained as he pushed himself up off the ground.

"She's got a fever." Happy stated feeling his daughters forehead, "What time did you give her tylenol?" Happy questioned frowning at the sight of his little girl.

"Fuck if I know." Tig shrugged his shoulders, "I was too busy trying to get her to stop crying." Tig added.

Happy shook his head as Olivia and Julian walked into the room and Julian noticed that Happy was a little tense and then spotted Penelope in the large bed, "What's wrong?" Sutton questioned to her boyfriend.

"He said that she was tugging on her ear and she got cranky. He gave her baby tylenol but can't remember what time." Happy quickly explained and took their son from Sutton so she could check out Penelope.

Happy watched as Sutton crawled onto the bed and lifted the little girl into her arms carefully making sure to not wake her in the process and rested her cheek against Penelope's forehead and frowned.

"Can you get me the thermometer from the bathroom?" Sutton questioned to Happy who gave her a nod and headed into the bathroom while carrying Julian in his arms.

Happy knew that Sutton knew what she was doing as he walked back into the bedroom and handed her the thermometer, and then glanced to Tig who looked like someone had ran over his dog because he wasn't able to help the little girl.

"She gets ear infections a lot." Happy stated to the crazy haired man, "Sutton did as a kid too, she'll be alright." Happy added.

Tig gave a nod in understanding, "Just wish I would have remembered to see what time I gave her the tylenol. It couldn't have been more than an hour ago." Tig explained running a hand over his face, "How did the appointment go?" Tig questioned as Sutton told Happy that she had a small fever.

"Went good. The kid is putting on weight. Healthy as can be." Happy stated, "Sutton is still healing, apparently he did more damage coming out than we thought." Happy added and smirked when Tig cringed.

"I think I'm going to head out now, Jax wanted me to stop by the garage." Tig explained, "Let me know if you guys need anything, yeah?" Tig added.

Happy gave him a nod and Sutton smiled softly to the man from the bed, and watched as he walked out of the room and headed down the stairs when Happy's phone rang from his jean pocket causing him to switch Julian in his arms and grabbed the phone to see he had a text message.

"Fuck." Happy sighed causing Sutton to glance up from cuddling with Penelope.

"What?" Sutton questioned.

"Jax called church. I have to go in." Happy sighed, "You going to be okay with them for a little bit?" Happy questioned.

Sutton gave a nod, "Can you just give me time to get changed real quick? She's going to keep napping, and I'm hoping that Julian will do the same." Sutton explained.

"Yeah babe. You need anything up here?" Happy questioned and watched the brunette get out of the bed and move to the dresser to pull out a pair of dark gray sweatpants and a white tank top.

"Could you get fill up P's cup and a bottle for Julian?" Sutton questioned as she walked into the bathroom to change into more comfortable clothes and heard Happy walking out of the bedroom.

Once Sutton had gotten dressed she had put her hair into a high pony tail and walked back into the bedroom and got a few of the spare pillows that were laying on the chair and put them on Happy's side of the bed so Julian wouldn't be so close to the edge, and moved Penelope over so there was enough space.

By the time Happy came back upstairs with Julian, he had handed the little boy over once she was under the covers with Penelope instantly cuddling against her, and decided to put Julian in the little C shaped pillow next to her.

"I'll try not to be too long." Happy leaned down and kissed Penelope's forehead and then moved to kiss Sutton's lips.

"If you get back in time, you can nap with us." Sutton stiffled back a yawn causing Happy to chuckle and lean back down to kiss her forehead.

"If you need me and don't get me on the cell, call the garage and someone will get me." Happy explained and Sutton nodded her head in understanding.

"Get out of here before you're late." Sutton laughed lightly as Happy stuck out his bottom lip in a pout and forced himself to leave the bedroom.

 **-SOA-**

Happy had gotten out of church and had to admit that he was slightly surprised that Jax had found out that the new business in Charming was starting to buy and sell guns, and Jax had decided that he wanted samcro to go in a positive direction since Clay had screwed up the direction of the club that would get them all killed. The tattooed man knew that Jax had been cleaning up after Clay ever since he had gotten take out of the President's chair but he wasn't sure if Jax was capable of cleaning up that big of a mess because it was an extremely slow process.

Walking out of the chapel, Happy spotted Tara walking towards him slowly causing him to furrow his eyebrows since he knew that the doctor hadn't bothered to speak to Sutton unless it was about her problems.

"How is Sutton?" Tara questioned lowly, "How's the baby?" Tara added.

"Our son is fine and so is Sutton." Happy stated, "If you came around her, you'd know that." Happy added, not liking how the woman had treated Sutton over the past few weeks.

"I know. I feel really bad about it." Tara explained, "Is Sutton free? I'd like to talk to her and explain everything." Tara added.

"She's taking care of the kids. Call her if you want to explain yourself and if she wants to hear you explain everything, she will tell you if she wants to hear it or not." Happy commented, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get home to my family." Happy added leaving Tara standing there with her mouth almost to the floor.

Walking out of the club house, Happy went straight for his bike after turning his cell phone back on to make sure he didn't miss any calls from Sutton, and then headed home.

He knew that she was exhausted after Jake had went back home to spend time with his boyfriend while he finished out his two weeks of work. Happy had been extremely grateful that Jake had found a house a couple of blocks away for rent and Tom seemed to like the pictures that he had sent him, so they thought about renting it out until they could find a home to buy permentately. Happy could tell how happy his girlfriend was that she had a close friend outside of the club around, and knew that she was a little upset that he had left town for a while.

When he pulled up to the house he shared with his two kids and the brunette, he parked his bike and headed into the house and wasn't surprised that it was completely silent and knew that they were napping.

Heading up the stairs, Happy walked into the bedroom to see Sutton laying in the middle of the bed with Julian on her chest while Penelope cuddled into her side while she was watching the TV on low volume.

"How'd it go baby?" Sutton questioned quietly and Happy moved to put his weapons on top of the dresser out of Penelope's reach and then kicked his boots off.

"That new business is part of the damn Russians." Happy explained, "They're startign to buy and sell guns." Happy added, "Jax wants to try to sell them the rest of the guns we have and cut off the ties with any other club." Happy added causing Sutton to furrow her eyes.

"Would that actually work?" Sutton questioned and watched the man shrug his shoulders.

"It's hard to tell considering certain clubs won't work with other clubs. Got to figure out how we can go about it without getting killed." Happy explained, "If it works, Jax wants to go legit. I guess he's thinking about going into porn." Happy shook his head causing Sutton to narrow her eyes quickly and he sat down next to her and rubbed Julian's back, "If we can get out of all this gun shit, I think I'm going to step away from the club." Happy explained, "Or at least get out half way and focus on you guys. I can't do that if I'm watching everyone's back at the club." Happy explained and Sutton was officially speechless.

"It's whatever you want to do Hap. I know how much the club means to you, but I swear to God if those porn star bitches throw themselves at you..." Sutton began to warn causing the tattooed me to smirk.

"Trust me, you have absolutely nothing to worry about." Happy promised.

 **A/N: I know it's a weird place to stop. But I actually have been so wrapped up in enjoying down time and writing out chapters for Possessive, I didn't want to re-read this story so I figured I'd use this chapter to clear up a few things.**

 **So Tara wants to explain to Sutton why she hasn't been around much. The new business in town is a part of Russian territory and wants to start selling and buying guns low-key. I truly do not remember where I left off with all of that so I figured I'd clear it up here. Things will be explained further in the next chapter.**

 **Don't forget to check out Possessive, and let me know what you think.**


	78. Chapter 78

**A|N: Sorry for the delay on updating things have been nuts because of holidays. Thank you for sticking with this story.**

 **Chapter 78 - Perfect Guy**

Sutton was absolutely speechless when she opened the front door of her home to reveal Gemma and a man named Nero with several bags. Since she hadn't talked to the older woman since she had given birth to Julian, she wasn't quite sure what the surprise visit was about but she invited them into the home.

"He's gorgeous." Gemma cooed to the little boy who was in his little swing as cartoons played on the TV for Julian and Penelope, "She's going to be a little heartbreaker." Gemma added, gesturing to Penelope who was trying to dance around.

Sutton couldn't help the laugh, "Yeah, Happy has threatened to send her away to an all girls school, but I don't think he'd be able to go through with it. She's too sweet and has him wrapped around her finger." Sutton commented as she sat down on the couch.

"Can I hold him?" Gemma questioned.

"Yeah, of course." Sutton gave her a nod and glanced to Nero, "Do you guys need anything to drink?" Sutton questioned.

"No thank you." Nero commented as he sat down in the chair while Gemma held Julian close as she rocked back and forth a little while standing, "No thanks baby." Sutton gave a nod in understanding and watched as Gemma showed Nero how cute Julian was and she remained silent watching the older couple coo over the little boy.

"I know I haven't been around much and I sort of wanted to explain why. I told you that I'd be here for you since your parents weren't here, but things got a little shitty for a while." Gemma explained and Sutton furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"You don't have to explain..." Sutton tried to protest but Gemma wasn't having it.

Gemma let Nero hold Julian and the Queen moved to sit next to Sutton on the couch, "Things with Clay got real bad for a while. He knew that he was getting pushed out of the club and he didn't handle that so well." Gemma began to explain, "Things between us got worse once I found out he was behind JT's death, and I didn't want to come here and put you or your children in danger because the truth is, Clay is a loose cannon when it comes to the club." Gemma added.

Sutton knew that Clay was behind Jax's father's death and that Gemma didn't know anything about it when it happened, "Gemma, seriously, I understand." Sutton stated, "I don't want you to feel like you have to explain yourself to me. We all have crazy lives, so I don't hold anything against you. You're here for me when you can be and that's all that really matters. I know you have your own life outside of keeping me company." Sutton added.

Gemma smirked and gave a nod, "So how is the killa dealing with two kids now?"

Sutton let out a small laugh, "He loves being home with them, but since shit is going on with the club he hasn't had a lot of time to spend with them in the past week. I think it's getting to him some because he is usually the first one to wake up to get either of the kids when they start to cry but since he gets home so late he's dead tired." Sutton explained and Gemma gave a nod in understanding.

"Things won't always be so crazy." Gemma commented, "How are you dealing?" Gemma questioned.

Sutton smiled softly for a moment, "I'm not having too bad of a time juggling them both, it's just hard because Penelope is a daddy's girl and she always wants Hap around so she gets a little testy but we make due." Sutton explained, "They are pretty good kids for the most part. Julian only cries if he's not being held or can't see me, but Penelope is usually pretty happy unless she sees or hears Happy and he's not here to play with her."

Gemma chuckled, "Has he told you about the porn business?"

Sutton huffed a little and gave a nod. The truth was it was starting to effect her more than it should have. She wasn't an overly jealous woman but since she wasn't cleared to be intimate with her boyfriend, she felt uneasy about the women being around her man. There had been several times that she had tried to please the tattooed man but he said to not worry about it. It just didn't sit well with her self-esteem. She still had some baby weight from when she was pregnant with Julian since she couldn't run just yet, and in the back of her head, she was worried that he didn't find her attractive anymore.

"Yeah, can't say I'm thrilled." Sutton commented lowly.

"You know that he wouldn't ever cheat on you." Gemma stated with a matter of fact town.

Sutton gave a nod, "I know. I just..." Sutton stopped herself from explaining her thoughts since Nero was sitting across the room.

"Just what?" Gemma questioned.

"I just still have baby weight and haven't been cleared to have sex yet and any time I try to help him out, he shuts me down." Sutton explained quickly, "I know it's stupid but with the crow-eaters, they know he is mine but with pornstars, that's an entirely different thing." Sutton added.

"You talk to him about this?" Gemma questioned and Sutton shook her head.

"No, I know it's just me being a hormonal mess." Sutton tried to joke.

Gemma shook her head and knew that the brunette didn't want to discuss it further so she changed the subject, "So we decided to get a few things for the kids, toys and clothes. I may have went a little overboard when buying things for Thomas and Abel." Gemma stated as she got up from the couch to grab the bags.

"The pink ones are for Penelope and the blue ones are for Julian." Gemma explained.

Sutton saw that each kid had three bags each, "Gemma, you guys didn't have to do that." Sutton stated but noticed the look on Gemma's face, "But thank you, honestly we really appreciate it."

Gemma gave the woman a small hug, "We should probably get going, I have to pick up my car from the garage, damn oil was leaking." Gemma explained and Sutton gave a nod in understanding.

"Again thank you." Sutton smiled to the woman as she stood up and watched as Nero gave Julian a kiss on the forehead and then handed him over to her, "It was really nice to meet you Nero."

"Likewise." Nero smiled.

Sutton watched as Nero and Gemma said their goodbyes to Penelope and then walked them to the door and once they left, she made sure that the front door was locked and the alarm was set.

 **-SOA-**

Happy hated the fact that he hadn't been able to spend much time with Sutton and their kids because of the club trying to make a deal with the Russians with the guns. It was a long task of trying to get other clubs to deal with the Russians instead of them, and some of them weren't too happy about the idea. He had been doing non stop running with the club for the past week and he knew that he was dead tired and was starting to get extremely cranky.

Once he had pulled into the parking lot, he parked his bike next to the others and killed the engine and decided to pull out a cigarette to smoke, and moved to get off the bike and sit at a picnic table.

Since Jax was wanting to go legit in the porn industry, he was aware of women coming in and out of the club house to see about available spots, and he made sure to stay clear of the gashes. He knew that Sutton wasn't thrilled with the idea, but if it meant he wouldn't have to dodge bullets and he was able to come home to her and their kids, he wouldn't object to the idea.

"Happy?"

The tattooed man looked up from his cell phone as he was looking at a picture of Sutton, Julian and Penelope and saw a blonde woman approaching, and he had no idea who she was.

"What?" Happy questioned in a gruff voice.

"Uh...Jax told me to tell you that he needs to speak with you." The woman explained and Happy furrowed his eyebrows and stood up without a word and walked past her and realized that she was following him, "You have a lot of tats." She commented and Happy rolled his eyes and kept ignoring the woman as he approached the club house door.

Once Happy entered the club house, he spotted Jax sitting at the bar and he approached the blonde haired man.

"I need you to give Daisy here a ride to Oakland." Jax stated gesturing to the blonde that was now perched on the bar and Happy stared at him dumbfounded.

Happy narrowed his eyes and shook his head no, "I'm not a chauffeur."

Jax let out a breath and turned to the blonde, "Can you give us a minute darling?" Jax questioned and watched as the blonde looked to him and then Happy and gave a nod and walked away from the bar to give them space, "Look, she needs to get her car from Oakland, and she is scared she'll run into the dude who use to be her pimp."

"I don't give a fuck. I'm not doing it. I've been away from my old lady and kids for a week and I'm not going to take a trip to Oakland with some whore when a prospect can do it." Happy stated.

Jax narrowed his eyes, "You will do it. I'm starting to question where your loyalities are for this club."

Happy nearly growled, knowing that he definitely couldn't tell the president no now after saying that. He hated the fact that Jax couldn't understand that he wasn't like him when it came to a relationship with his old lady or kids. Happy liked to be there for Sutton and the kids and Jax was making it nearly impossible for him to do so because of running non-stop to get things in order.

"Fine." Happy growled and stormed out of the club house after gesturing to the blonde to follow him.

As the tattooed man went to the parking lot, he spotted Gemma approaching him with a scowl on her face.

"What?" Happy huffed in annoyance and realized the blonde was practically glued to his side, "Can you back the fuck up?" Happy growled to the blonde woman who scowled at him and moved past them and stood near the bikes.

"I went to see Sutton and the kids." Gemma stated, "Did you know that she thinks you don't want her anymore?" Gemma questioned and Happy narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"The hell you talking about?" Happy questioned, because this was news to him.

"She thinks you don't want her anymore because she still has baby weight and you haven't let her take care of you." Gemma stated with a suggestive tone, "And it probably doesn't help that gashes like that are around." Gemma commented and gestured her head to the blonde.

Happy was speechless. He had no idea that Sutton even thought that. Of course he didn't want her to please him because it would be too tempting to not take her right then and there, and he didn't even notice the baby weight. He then realized that she had been getting inside her own head since he mentioned the club going into the porn industry.

"Jesus Christ." Happy grumbled, "I'll talk to her." Happy added.

"I suggest you do it soon because she's worrying about it a lot. She didn't say it but I could tell by the look on her face." Gemma stated, "What's with the blonde eye fucking you?" Gemma questioned as she turned to the side to glance at the woman.

"Your son thinks I'm a chauffer now. Have to take her ass to Oakland." Happy grumbled, "Better get going so I can get this shit done." Happy added and headed for his bike.

Once he was seated on the bike, he cringed when the blonde put her hand on his shoulder to get on behind him and felt her fake tits pressed against him as she wrapped her arms too tightly around his waist. He took his large hand and moved her locked hands up to his chest to where they weren't so low against his stomach and felt her move them back down and he let out a growl.

He started up the bike and wasted no time and pulling out of the parking space and headed for the exit of the gate and looked towards the on coming traffic and stopped to wait for the cars to pass.

His dark eyes watched as a familiar SUV began to approach and he felt his heart beat wildly in his chest as he spotted the familiar brunette and tensed when her eyes locked with his. Within a second he saw her eyes narrow and then he felt the blonde womans hand go to his thigh, close to his jean covered center.

"Fuck." Happy growled and yanked her hand away as he saw the look on Sutton's face, "Don't fucking touch me again." Happy warned to the woman as he kept his eyes on Sutton's SUV as she sped away with their kids in the backseat.

Happy knew that he was in deep shit in an instant since Gemma had claimed that Sutton thought he didn't want her anymore and it didn't help that he had a blonde whore on the back of his bike. He had thought about dropping the woman off on the corner but he knew that Jax would get wind of it and make his life hell for not following orders so he decided to head to Oakland first before trying to talk with Sutton. He knew that if he were to go home right then, they would have a huge fight about what she thought she saw. And he was sure that his week couldn't get any worse.

 **-SOA-**

When Happy arrived home later that evening, he was thankful that it wasn't dark out yet and was able to spend time with his kids before they went to bed. He knew that Sutton was furious with him since he had tried to call her several times when he had gotten to Oakland, but she ignored his phone calls.

Once he stepped foot into the house, he was a little worried when he didn't hear Penelope's babbles and Julians cries and found Sutton sitting in the living room with a stone face.

"Where's the kids?" Happy questioned with furrowed eyebrows as he walked into the large room.

"They are with Jake." Sutton stated and didn't bother to explain that Jake had come back to town with his boyfriend to get started on decorating the house.

"Sutton..." Happy sighed as he sat down but Sutton cut him off.

"Look, if you want an out and don't want the responsibitly of having a girlfriend and two kids, then tell me now. I don't care anymore about me. It's unfair to the kids to have to witness their father getting grabbed by women that isn't their mother." Sutton stated, "If you don't want to be with me then let me go so I can eventually find someone who doesn't live this lifestyle, someone who doesn't have a number of whores throwing themselves at them." Sutton added and Happy quickly cut her off with a growl.

"You ain't fucking leaving. You sure as hell ain't going to find someone else Sutton." Happy sneered with a possessive tone, "That shit you saw wasn't what it looked like. Jax had me give her a ride to Oakland, I refused at first and then he said that he was questioning my loyalty so I had no other choice that to take her there. The bitch is a whore and she did try to push up on me but I shut that shit down." Happy declared, "You think I don't want you? You're fucking crazy." Happy shook his head with frustration, "I fucking love you and our kids Sutton. How many fucking times do I have to keep telling you that?" Happy questioned.

Sutton scoffed, "If you fucking loved me as much as you say, you wouldn't put yourself in the position for other woman to touch you!" Sutton shouted as she got up from the couch, "How the fuck would you feel if I barely kissed you, barely let you touch me and then see some dude with his hands on me? What the fuck would you think Happy?!" Sutton added and then began to pace, "And if I remember correctly, it wasn't that long ago you decided you needed to take a break from us when I was carrying our son."

Happy's dark eyes grew several shades darker at the comment about another man touching her, but the last comment had him seeing red within seconds. He jumped up from the couch and stormed towards her and pushed her back against the wall with one large hand on her stomach to keep her from moving and the other hand placed on the wall next to her head.

"You know why I wasn't around." Happy sneered, "You want another man touching you? You think another man will be able to make you cum like I can? To make you so fucking wet that you beg for him to be inside of you?" Happy questioned, "Don't know how many times I got to tell you that YOU are the only bitch I want." Happy growled.

"Sure didn't seem like it earlier when that bitch was trying to grab your dick." Sutton mouthed off and Happy scoffed.

"You fail to realize that you are the only woman who can get me rock fucking hard just thinking about that pussy." Happy growled and let his hand drop from the wall to cover her cloth covered mound, thankful that she just had on an over-sized t-shirt, "You're the only person I want to be buried inside at any point in the day." Happy rubbed her mound roughly, "The only one I want screaming my name as I pound into you." Happy added when he heard a hoarsed moan escape her lips and moved his hand from her stomach to her throat and slipped his hand into her panties to feel how wet she was.

"Fuck." Sutton moaned out as his long finger slid up and down her silk folds.

"You think that another man could make you this wet?" Happy questioned with a raspy voice as he gently pushed his finger inside of her but she remained silent, "Answer me Sutton." Happy growled pulling his finger back out and smirked when she let out a little whine.

"N-no.." Sutton was breathing hard as she felt Happy rub his extremely hard dick against her thigh and then felt his finger dip back inside of her. She knew that she wasn't completely cleared to be intimate but she didn't mind a little pain as long as she was able to feel the tattooed man against her.

Happy leaned down and crashed his lips against hers in a rough kiss as he continued to thrust his finger in and out of her and felt her small hand reach for his hard on through his jeans.

"Shit..." Happy moaned as he thrusted his hips against her hand as she stroked him through his jeans, "I need to...I need to fuck you so bad." Happy moaned at the sensation of her gripping him through the jeans, and he quickly let go of her throat and pulled his hand out of her panties and reached down to pick her up below her ass and she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist and he wasted no time in heading for the stairs.

Once he made it to the bedroom, he knew that he was going to explode if he didn't get inside of the woman and he threw her onto the bed carefully and began to kick off his boots and socks and then discarded the rest of his clothes. He stood at the foot of the bed to see Sutton completely naked using one hand to rub her breasts as the other hand was between her legs rubbing her clit and he took his long thick dick into his hand and began to stroke.

"Come fuck me." Sutton purred as his eyes were glued to her naked frame and he quickly moved to hover over her and used the tip of his dick to run up and down her folds a few times.

"I'll try to be careful." Happy mururmed against her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he slowly thrusted inside of her causing her to wince and moan out in pain and as he bottomed out he remained still trying to let her adjust to his size and knew that she was in pain, "You want me to stop?" Happy questioned lowly as he felt Sutton shudder against him.

"N..No...just...just move." Sutton moaned as she wiggled her hips against him and Happy began to slowly pull out and then slowly pushed back into her and his fingers tangled into her hair while the other held her hip.

"So fucking tight." Happy growled, "I won't last." Happy added since he hadn't been with her since before Julian was born.

"Then you better fuck me good." Sutton breathed out as Happy picked up his pace some and used the hand on her hip to move towards her clit to rub it, "Fuck, feels so good Hap. So fucking good." Sutton moaned.

"Jesus Christ." Happy growled as he felt her climax starting to approach quickly once he picked up the pace of him rubbing her little nub, "Gonna cum for me baby? Cum all over my dick Sutton." Happy's thrusts got quicker and deeper and the moment she threw her head back and pressed her large tits against his chest he lost all the control he had managed to have.

"Happy..." Sutton roared lowly.

"That's it baby, milk that dick." Happy moaned at the tightness that surrounded him and found himself starting to spill himself inside of her, "Fuck!" Happy roared as he grabbed both of her hips and began to pound into her as he hit his release.

Once Happy had been able to catch his breath, he fell on top of Sutton and kept a toned tattooed arm around her, "I hope you know that I only want you Sutton. I don't give a fuck about anyone else but you and the kids." Happy stated.

Sutton gave a nod, "I just...I felt weird knowing you wouldn't let me touch you. You never got like that before."

"That's because if I came, I'd want it to be inside of you. It ain't the same." Happy answered as he laid his head on her shoulder and moved to her side so he wasn't putting his weight on her, "I wish you'd stop second guessing my love for you girl. I've never done a relationship, but you managed to bring that side out of me and I'm not going to fuck it up by cheating with some whore."

Sutton knew that he was telling the truth and she turned to give him a soft smile, "I'm sorry for me being a jealous bitch. I just hate that women can't keep their hands off you."

"You not see the way half the guys look at you?" Happy questioned, "I have to deal with hang arounds talking about how hot you are all the time. How do you think I got those bloody knuckles a couple weeks ago? Mother fucker couldn't stop talking about how he wanted to fuck you." Happy growled.

Sutton let out a laugh, "I'm sorry for what I said earlier."

"I know." Happy gave a nod, "Let's make a deal. When you feel like I'm not giving you the attention you need, then say something. If you see those gashes trying to push up on me, make it known that I'm taken. That's the only way they'll back off. I can only bury so many bodies before people start asking questions." Happy added.

Sutton let out a little laugh, "Deal."

 **A/N: It's kind of short, but I wanted to give you guys a little something since I said that I would update last week and didn't get the chance to.**


	79. Chapter 79

**A|N: Thank you everyone for the reviews, favorites and follows. Also, Happy New Year's Eve! I hope everyone has a spectacular 2017. Truth be told, I'm seriously glad that 2016 is finally ending. This year has been a shit load of shit, and to end the year, our heat went out for a couple of days, but thankfully it's back on now and fixed.**

 ***This chapter won't be too long, so apologies ahead of time.**

 **Perfect Guy - Chapter 79**

Sutton sighed as she stepped out of the steaming hot shower since she was able to take her time since Happy had said that he and Tig were going to keep the children entertained today so she could have a day off. The brunette had been slightly surprised that she had woken up to the tattooed man telling her that he was taking the kids with him to Tig's home, and then was even more surprised to find out that he had let her sleep in. When she woke up and had a cup of coffee she had decided to clean up the house while Happy finished feeding both Julian and Penelope, and then pumped some milk for the little boy and watched as the three people she loved more than anything walked out of the house for the day.

As the brunette dried off with a towel, she knew that Happy had wanted to cook them dinner this evening so she had mentioned making a trip to the grocery store, but Happy quickly said no and that he would take care of the shopping.

The truth was, Sutton wasn't sure what to do with her free time. She was use to spending time with Penelope and Sutton. So once she had gotten dressed, she walked around the house, and decided to let Vito out into the backyard.

Once Vito was back in the house, Sutton found herself sitting on the couch and scrolling through Netflix in order to find a movie to watch. Sutton grabbed her phone and checked to see if Happy had text her and saw that he had made it to Tig's home and the kids were fine.

"This is dumb." Sutton mumbled to herself as she picked a movie and leaned back on the couch to focus on the screen.

Half way through the movie, Sutton nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of a knock on the door.

"Jesus..." Sutton breathed out and put a hand on her heart and glanced to Vito who was sound asleep on the couch, "Thanks for paying attention Vito." Sutton joked as she got off the couch to head to the front door.

The brunette wasn't expecting anyone and glanced through the side windows of the door to see none other than Tara Knowles on the otherside causing her to furrow her eyebrows as she unarmed the security system and then unlocked the door an opened it.

"Hey..." Sutton greeted the woman, trying to hide her confusion on why she was there.

"Hey, I was wondering if we could talk?" Tara questioned politely.

Sutton hesitated for a brief moment before holding the door open more and moving to the side, silently letting Tara know that it was fine, and watched her walk into the house and shut the door behind her.

"How have you been?" Tara asked.

"Good." Sutton stated simply.

Sutton walked past Tara into the living room and moved to the couch to grab the controller for the xbox and shut off Netflix, "Would you like something to drink?" Sutton questioned and watched the woman shake her head no, "Have a seat." Sutton added as she sat on the couch.

The silence was completely awkward and Sutton was still pretty upset for Tara not being around and decided to speak first, "What did you want to talk about?" Sutton questioned and heard Tara let out a breath.

"Well, I wanted to apologize." Tara stated causing Sutton to raise her eyebrow, "I haven't been the greatest friend to you here lately and I want to apologize for that." Tara added.

Sutton remained silent knowing that the other brunette had more to say, "It was a little rough there for a while because of those damn letters that Jax had. I shouldn't have just came to you when I had issues and I should have been more of a friend. I also want to apologize for not being there when your son was born. I was being a complete bitch with my own issues, and things between Jax and I got pretty bad there for a while." Tara began to explain and Sutton cut her off.

"Look, I know everyone has their own issues to deal with. I wouldn't have cared if you wanted to come talk to me and vent about what was going on. That's what friends do Tara. I was completely hurt you weren't there when Julian was born because you were there for the birth of P, but I understand." Sutton explained, "I just...I hope that you are around more now. I really enjoy the time we spend together." Sutton added.

Tara gave her a small smile, "I do too. And I seriously am so sorry I wasn't there when Julian was born." Tara added again, "Are the kids around? I'd like to see them."

"Oh no. Hap took them with him for the day. Apparently he thinks I needed an off day and he doesn't realize that I don't have shit to do in this town and I don't know how to just relax." Sutton joked causing Tara to let out a laugh.

"Well would you like to go get some coffee or lunch?" Tara questioned and Sutton thought it over for a moment before nodding her head in agreement.

Once Sutton had slipped on her black booties and leather jacket since she was wearing a pair of jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt, she followed Tara out of the house after locking up and headed towards Tara's car.

"I'm really glad that you came around." Sutton smiled and Tara gave her a bright smile back as she started the car and headed out of the driveway.

 **A/N: Like I said, extremely short but I wanted to get something out today. It would have been longer but it's New Year's Eve and we're celebrating this terrible year ending. The next chapter will be a continue of their talking things over. (I'll update again tomorrow for sure)**


	80. Chapter 80

**Perfect Guy - Chapter 80**

"So how are you and Hap doing?" Tara questioned as Sutton sipped on her coffee as they sat outside of the coffee shop on Main Street, and couldn't help but to smile a little bit.

"We're doing good for the most part." Sutton started, "I had a little insecure moment the other day when I went to the garage and saw one of those pornstars on the back of his bike." Sutton added, "I don't think I will be able to handle all those sluts walking around all the time."

Tara nodded her head in agreement, "That's when you put them in their place Sutton. You can't let them think he's free to do whatever he wants with them. Most of them have no morals or respect for the men's spouses." Tara stated.

Sutton gave a nod, "I just... it's the one thing I hate most when it comes to all this shit apart from the chance of jail time and him being killed. I just know what kind of man he was before he met me and a part of me I think is always worried that he'll get tired of the domestic side of life and go back." Sutton explained as they sipped on their coffees.

"When I first came back from Chicago, Jax was running through women left and right and when Wendy came back after Abel was born, that was rough..." Tara began to explain.

"But you and Jax have a history. Anyone who looks at either of you know that you guys have been together for years, and even when you weren't together you still were in some sense." Sutton explained, "With Hap, I think it just boils down to him wanting to take a break when I was pregnant. I know he said that it was because he was scared he wasn't good enough, but for some I just feel like I'm the one who isn't good enough for him." Sutton added with a small sigh, "I never felt like this up until I had Julian. I'm a hot mess all of a sudden."

Tara let out a little laugh, "I've been there when I had Thomas. Is it because of the baby weight or something? I mean, honestly it doesn't even look like you've just had a kid."

Sutton shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I mean I'm not as toned as what I was before I had P, but I was okay with after because I ran and stuff since Hap was in jail and when he got out I just missed him so much and we were just connected." Sutton explained, "Then with Julian, I think it's because I haven't been able to do much since I'm still healing and sitting in the house and not working, I think I'm just getting inside my head." Sutton explained.

Tara thought for a moment, "I have some time off coming up, why don't we get out of our comfort zone and do a pole dancing class? I saw something the other day and it looks like a lot of fun."

"Wait, what?" Sutton nearly coughed on her coffee, "Did you say pole dancing class?" Sutton questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, it's just an idea. I mean you can always use it to spice up the bedroom with Hap if you're any good." Tara offered and Sutton scrunched her face for a moment.

"I'm willing to try it but I don't have anyone to watch the kids while Hap is working or shit with the club." Sutton explained with a slight frown.

"Well Neeta watches Abel and Thomas for me when Gemma can't, I can talk to her to see if she'd be willing to babysit P and Julian if you want to do this or if you just want to get out whenever." Tara stated.

Sutton thought it over for a moment. She had met Neeta a couple of times and thought the woman was extremely sweet and was really great with Abel and Thomas. She also knew that she would have to talk to Happy about having someone else watching their children, and knew that it would be a tough conversation.

"Yeah, that would be great. I'll have to talk to Happy though about it first. Could you find out a price?" Sutton questioned and watched the woman nod her head, "So are you and Jax doing better now?" Sutton questioned.

"For the most part. He's been dealing with trying to fix the crap Clay did to the club and it's running him ragged. He's not spending much time with the boys and I so it's taking a toll on him." Tara explained.

"Can't he get away for a couple of days with you guys? Have the VP take over while he's away?" Sutton questioned and watched as Tara furrowed her eyebrows for a moment.

"That's not a bad idea. I'll have to mention that to him." Tara stated, "He read something his dad wrote before he died and he said something about him not wanting the club to go in the wrong direction." Tara commented, "I feel so bad about the direction the club was in and Jax is trying like hell to fix it so there's not any danger anymore but Clay had everything so fucked up..." Tara shook her head.

"I may not know a lot about the club but I see the toll it has taken on the guys, on Hap, and I'll say that I can't wait for things to get better. I hate everytime Hap walks out that door because I'm worried fucking sick that something will happen. But since Jax has taken over, I don't worry as much. I don't appreciate him having Hap become a driver for those damn pornstars though."

Tara shook her head, "He just doesn't think sometimes. When he wants something done he wants it done right then."

"Apparently." Sutton commented, "But if he does something like that again, I might have to knock him down a peg or two." Sutton joked.

Sutton decided to glance at the time on her cell phone and saw that Happy had tried to call her and she frowned since she hadn't heard her phone ring, "I got to call Hap back real quick." Sutton added to the woman and unlocked her phone to call the tattooed man back.

"Hey baby, everything okay?" Sutton questioned as Happy answered the phone.

 _"We came back to the house and you weren't here."_

"I thought you were staying with Tig until later on?" Sutton questioned with furrowed eyebrows.

 _"We were but Penelope doesn't feel good again, and Julian is getting fussy and wouldn't settle down so I figured bringing them back here might calm then down. Where are you at mama?"_

"Oh no." Sutton frowned knowing her daughter wasn't feeling well, "I'm just having coffee with Tara, I'll head back soon." Sutton stated and hung up the phone before Happy could protest.

"Everything alright?" Tara questioned.

"Yeah. P just hasn't been feeling the best and Julian is fussy." Sutton sighed, "I think P has allergies or something because it seems like it's been happening every couple of weeks or something." Sutton added running a hand down her face.

"Well I can drive you back home. I completely understand, I hate being away from Abel or Thomas when they don't feel good." Tara commented.

Sutton almost sighed in relief, "Thank you."

The two women stood up from the table and grabbed their coffee cups and headed towards Tara's car and got into the vehicle. Tara wasted no time in starting the car.

"I'll talk to Hap later tonight about Neeta babysitting so we can plan a day for us to go try to make a joke of our selfs with this pole dancing thing." Sutton joked causing Tara to laugh.

"It can't be that bad! Plus there's a dozen of different things we can try if we don't like the pole dancing class." Tara stated.

Sutton gave a nod and knew that she would have to bring up the pole dancing class to Happy so he knew why she wanted to have Neeta watching the kids, and she wasn't quite sure how Happy would react to that. He didn't care if she worked out, but she also knew that he was extremely possessive of her and dancing on a pole in public could rub him the wrong way.

 **-SOA-**

Happy sighed in relief when Penelope went straight to sleep in her crib once he had laid her down with her favorite blanket. He hated the fact that Sutton had hung up on him when he tried to tell her that she didn't need to come home. He heard a car door shut and realized that the woman had came home and grabbed Penelope's baby monitor and headed down the stairs.

As he landed on the final step, he watched as the gorgeous brunette walked into the house and wasted no time in kicking off her shoes and shrugging off her jacket carefully as she held a coffee cup in her hand.

"Penelope's laying down. She didn't fight me." Happy stated as he followed Sutton into the living room and he moved to lift the little boy up from his swing as soon as he started to whimper.

"I think I'm going to make a doctor's appointment for her. I think she might have allergies." Sutton commented as she leaned down in front of Happy to kiss Julian's forehead, "This little guy just missed his mommy." Sutton added and took the little boy from him and held him in her arms and she moved to the couch.

"I did make it to the store though. I had Tig watch them while I dropped the groceries off." Happy explained as he moved to sit next to Sutton on the large couch and moved to where he was laying down and gestured for Sutton to do the same and she carefully placed the little boy on Happy's bare chest.

"What is for dinner?" Sutton questioned as Happy handed her the controller to the xbox to start up Netflix.

"I haven't decided yet. You have any requests?" Happy questioned as he wrapped an arm around her and kept a hand on Julians back as he started to doze off.

Sutton thought for a moment, "I don't know right now."

Happy let out a chuckle, "So what did Tara have to say? She say anything about why she hasn't been around?" He questioned.

"She just said that she was having some issues with Jax and things from the letters she read. She said she felt bad for being such a bad friend and not being there when Julian was born. I mean, I understand that people have issues, but I told her that she could have came to me and vented because that's what friends were for." Sutton explained and felt Happy kiss the top of her head.

"Well hopefully she'll be there for you more." Happy commented lowly.

"Hap, can I ask you something?" Sutton questioned and felt Happy squeeze her side lightly, silently telling her to continue, "How would you feel if I had Neeta watch P and Julian a couple of times a week?" Sutton questioned gently.

"Why?" Happy questioned.

Sutton knew that he just wanted to know what Sutton was wanting to do by the tone, "Well I was talking to Tara about wanting to get back into shape, and she mentioned something about pole dancing classes and she has some time off coming up..."

"What?" Happy questioned.

Sutton felt the tattooed man tense a little but relaxed a moment later, "It's a pole dancing class. It's just like working out but instead of using weights and stuff you use your body weight. It's not like I'll be naked and will become a stripper. It's just something different to do since running can only do so much." Sutton explained.

"Where would it be?" Happy questioned, "I don't like the idea of you grinding your ass against a pole with god knows who around." Happy growled lowly.

"I don't think there would be any guys around. I think it's a women only type of thing. Besides, if I'm any good at it, we can put a pole up in the bedroom and I can put on shows for you." Sutton teased.

Happy thought about Sutton dancing against a pole wearing barely anything for a split second and felt himself getting a little hard and had to quickly push the thoughts away.

"I guess. I don't want mother fuckers around you when you do this shit." Happy grumbled and Sutton couldn't help the laugh that escaped.

"I think I might look into boxing classes too. That way you know I can defend myself and if you act out I can beat the shit out of you." Sutton joked as she buried her face into the curve of Happy's neck, "Thank you for letting me sleep in and taking the kids with you for a while." Sutton added.

"It's no problem. You've been a hell of a mom since day one and take care of the kids before yourself, it's the least I could do."

"I love you." Sutton smiled and kissed Happy's scruffy cheek.

"Love you too." Happy commented.


	81. Chapter 81

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter. It means a lot to me that you all take the time to read this story.

 **Chapter 81 - Perfect Guy**

"Sutton..." Happy rubbed his girlfriend thigh trying to get her to wake up as she laid in the large bed and was getting impatient since he had a huge surprise for her. He knew that it was extremely early and they had a tough time putting the kids to bed the night before.

"Go away." Sutton grumbled and turned away from Happy causing him to let out a small chuckle.

"Babe, seriously, you gotta wake up." Happy whispered against her ear causing the brunette to blink her eyes open to glance at the clock.

"Have you lost your fucking mind? It's four thirty in the morning." Sutton growled with annoyance causing Happy to chuckle.

"I know it's early, but I have a huge ass surprise." Happy stated, "I need you to get up and pack a bag. I already have the kids things packed and loaded in the car. I have shit for Vito loaded..." Happy began to rattle off.

"What?" Sutton furrowed her eyebrows, "What are you talking about?" Sutton questioned.

"We're going to Colorado to visit your family." Happy smiled and saw as the news sink in and smile appeared across her face within an instant.

"Seriously?" Sutton questioned with a yawn, "Wait, is everything okay with the club?" Sutton questioned.

"Yes seriously, and everything is fine with the club. I asked for some time off to spend time with you and the kids, and Tig offered to take over on the shit I had to do." Happy explained, "Now I would like to leave before morning traffic. I'll make sure the kids stay asleep so do what you have to do." Happy stated.

"How long are we going to be gone?" Sutton questioned.

"A week." Happy replied and watched as the brunette climbed out of the bed.

"You owe me a coffee for waking me up this early." Sutton teased as she disappeared into the bathroom.

Happy had decided to take the time to make sure that he had grabbed Penelope and Julian's favorite blankets and stuffed animal and knew that Rocky and Anne had places for the kids to sleep at the house, and made sure that he had packed both diaper bags and made sure to grab Penelope's cup.

The tattooed man had made sure to load everything into the SUV and double checked to make sure that the DVD player had Penelope's favorite movies and cartoons in the disc changer so she'd be occupied if she woke up on the ride, and made sure to put Vito's small dog bed in the back for him to lay on with his small travel crate.

As he headed back inside and went up the stairs, he wasn't surprised to see Sutton fresh out of the shower with damp hair as she slipped on a pair of black yoga pants and then a black over-sized tank top.

"Babe, can you get the duffle bags out of the closet? I can't reach them." Sutton requested and he gave a nod.

Happy put the large duffle bag on the bed as Sutton grabbed the small ones for her make-up and shower supplies and disappeared into the bathroom for a few moments before returning.

"Did you pack already?" Sutton questioned as she began to grab panties and bras and a few pairs of socks and tossed them into the large bag on the bed.

"Yeah." Happy gave a nod, "It's already in the car." Happy added, "I figured since I woke you up, you could lay in the backseat with the kids and sleep for a while." Happy added as Sutton began to pack jeans and shirts and a few sweaters into the bag.

"Have you figured out how to get the kids out of their cribs witout waking them?" Sutton questioned with a curious eyebrow and Happy smirked.

"Well I figured I'd put Julian in his car seat first and then P will stay asleep." Happy stated, "Worst case scenario we can stop in Nevada and get a hotel room. It's not that long of a drive." Happy added as Sutton finished packing and made sure to pack her camera and cell phone charger and a few pairs of shoes.

Sutton watched as Happy grabbed the bags and she moved to grab her purse and red flannel shirt and slipped it on and moved to Julian's nursery first and grabbed his car seat and sat it in the rocking chair and moved to grab the little boy carefully without waking him and sat him in the seat and carefully buckled him up and then put his blanket over him.

A few moments later, Happy came into the room and grabbed the car seat from her, "Can you get P or do you want me to get her and you take Julian out?" Happy questioned.

"Where's Vito?" Sutton questioned, "I'll take Julian and Vito." Sutton added and took the car seat back from Happy and moved out of the room.

 **-SOA-**

By the time Penelope and Julian were in their seats in the car, Sutton was in the farthest seat behind them, stretched out across the seat with her pillow and blanket and Vito laying behind her bent legs and was sound asleep within a matter of minutes once the car started to move.

Happy knew that he should have waited until morning but he hated to drive with the kids in traffic and knew that if he left before the morning rush, they would get to Colorado sooner. He knew that if the kids got too fussy he would stop at a hotel along the way.

The man was thankful that Penelope was feeling well again after Sutton had taken her to the doctor and found out that it was just due to allergies and just being a little kid and knew that if she hadn't felt well the trip would have been hell. He had been planning this for almost a week and had spoken to Rocky over the phone to make sure that they weren't busy with other plans.

He knew that Sutton had missed her parents and grandparents and wanted to spend more time with them but with the distance it was hard to plan anything. Happy knew that things with the club were picking up trying to go legit, but he decided to pull Jax aside and nearly demand some time off so he could spend time with his family. He had to admit that he was slightly surprised that Jax had agreed to the week off after Tig had said that he would pick up anything that Happy was responsible for.

Over the past couple of weeks Happy started to think about stepping away from the club for a few months so he could take a break from the chaos and drama that came with it so he could focus on spending time with Sutton and the kids. He knew that Sutton would stand behind his choice no matter what, but he wasn't quite sure how Jax would handle it.

 **-SOA-**

Happy was slightly surprised that the kids had slept until almost seven and soon after they had woke up, Sutton had woke up and crawled over the farthest seat to sit in between them.

"You care to stop somewhere?" Sutton questioned with a yawn, "I need to change their diapers and Vito probably needs to use the restroom, and then I can drive for a while." Sutton added and Happy gave a nod.

Happy focused on the road and spotted a sign that said a gas station was a mile away and kept driving as Sutton began to try to sooth the kids as they woke up.

"Should I stop for the day?" Happy questioned and glanced into the rear view mirror and saw Sutton shake her head no.

"They should be fine once I change their diapers and feed them. How far away are we from Colorado?" Sutton questioned.

"We should be there 2 or 3 if there isn't any traffic." Happy stated as he pulled into the gas station parking lot, "You want to change them here or inside?" Happy questioned and Sutton thought for a moment.

"I'll change them here. I don't want to try to deal with two kids in a small changing space, "I'll do it in the back so there's more room. If you get Julian, I'll get P and it'll get done quicker." Sutton stated and Happy gave a nod.

"Remind me to go inside to get something to drink." Happy commented as he got out of the driver's seat and headed for the backseat to get Julian as Sutton moved to get out of the seat and removed Penelope from the car seat.

The parents wasted no time in changing their children's diapers once Sutton had laid out the cloth changing pad. Once the kids were in fresh diapers, they decided to go ahead and put them in clothes for the day.

"Which do you want to take with you while I let Vito go potty?" Sutton questioned causing Happy to smirk.

"Potty?" Happy raised an eyebrow, "Really?" Happy laughed and moved to grab his daughter, "I'll take this hellian. Julian keeps eyeing you." Happy stated, "What do you want to drink?" Happy questioned as Sutton put the leash on Vito and then sat the dog down on the pavement and picked Julian up carefully and held him against her chest.

"The largest coffee they have and preferably food of some sort. Can you get her something to drink that doesn't have a crap load of sugar?" Sutton questioned and Happy gave her a nod.

"Stay where I can see you." Happy stated and Sutton gave him a nod as she began to walk towards a patch of grass a few feet away from the pumps as Happy walked inside with Penelope.

Sutton was thankful that Vito didn't take his time using the restroom and couldn't help but to chuckle as Julian tried to chew on his feet.

"Baby, you can't eat your hand. I'll feed you here in a minute love." Sutton stated as she kissed his forehead and began to walk towards the SUV once Vito had finished his business.

Putting Julian in the car seat first, Sutton then bent down to pick up Vito and sat him in the seat and stepped inside the SUV so she could feed Julian and was thankful that the windows were tinted as she unbuttoned her flannel and exposed her breast and picked the little boy up and waited until he latched on to put his blanket across his to cover her some since the windshield wasn't as tinted.

By the time Happy had walked out of the gas station with a sack and his one hand holding a coffee cup while the other arm held Penelope, Sutton watched as he carefully moved across the parking lot and couldn't help but to smile as he reached the door.

Sutton carefully moved to open the door for him, "Sorry, Julian was hungry or I would have helped." Sutton stated as she grabbed the large coffee and put it in the cup holding before taking the bag and putting it in the front seat, "If you give me a minute, I'll finish with him and then drive some." Sutton added.

"I'm fine, I'm going to go back in and grab another coffee. I got a couple of waters and some of those donut things you like." Happy stated as he put Penelope in her car seat and buckled her up.

Sutton decided to reach up and turn on the DVD player for Penelope and was thankful she seemed content enough as the cartoon began to play on the small screen and finished feeding Julian.

Once she had adjusted her bra and shirts, Sutton moved to grab the burp cloth from Julians diaper bag and began to burp the little boy and once she was finished, she sat him back in his car seat and buckled him in and draped the blanket across his legs.

The brunette grabbed her coffee and took a sip before resting her back against the seat and scratched at Vito's head as he laid it on Sutton's leg and noticed Happy returning.

"You want to sit up front or stay back there?" Happy questioned as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"I should probably stay back here so the kids don't freak out." Sutton stated and Happy agreed.

"Put your seat belt on babe." Happy stated as he started up the SUV and waited for the brunette to get comfortable in the backseat and wasn't surprised that she had put her feet across the console so she could stretch out.

"If you want me to take over driving just let me know." Sutton stated as she held on to her coffee cup and focused her attention on the DVD player while she rested her head against Julian's car seat and her hand was resting on Penelope's since both children got fussy without contact after so long.

"Shut up and watch cartoons." Happy teased and focused on getting his family to Colorado.

 **A/N: So Happy planned a trip to see Sutton's family. I literally didn't even plan this and it just sort of happened on it's own, haha.**


	82. Chapter 82

**A|N:** Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. Also, thank you for taking the time to read this story as well. It means so much to me.

 **Important:** For the life of me I can't remember the birthdates of the Lowman kids, and I would read through the chapters to figure it out but I want to take the time to write out a few chapters for each of my stories, so I'm going to change them to something I can and will remember. I'm sorry for the change.

 **Penelope - July 5th & Julian - October 3rd **(Now if I can't remember those, I might bang my head against the wall, lol)

 **Chapter 82 - Perfect Guy**

It was the first week of November and Sutton loved Colorado this time of year. The leaves were still different colors of oranges and reds with leaves still falling for the winter. To make it even more breathtaking there was snow in certain areas of the state, her parents town being one of them.

The family had arrived to Rocky and Annie's home a little later than they had expected because they had to pull off a few times in order for Penelope to stretch her legs while Julian just wanted to be held by either Sutton or Happy.

"Babe, get the kids inside and I'll get the bags." Happy stated knowing that the brunette was getting antsy after sitting in the car for so long, "Take this damn mut with you." Happy joked and earned a playful glare from Sutton.

"Don't talk about him like that." Sutton pouted, "You know you love him." Sutton added as she grabbed Julian's car seat and then went to unbuckle Penelope's car seat straps when she heard the front door open causing her to look over her shoulder.

"Need help?" Rocky chuckled seeing his daughter trying to struggle to get the little girl out of her seat while holding Julian's car seat and went to grab the handle of the car seat.

"Sorry we're a little late. We had to stop a few times. P was getting anxious." Sutton apologized as she picked Penelope up and hoisted her on her hip and then grabbed Vito's dog leash.

"Wonder where she gets it from." Rocky joked, "Hap, I'll be back out in a second to help with the bags." Rocky added as he carried Julian into the house.

Sutton let out a sigh of relief when Penelope easily went into Annie's arms while she took the time to take Julian out of his car seat once her father had sat the seat down on the floor.

"How was the drive?" Annie questioned as Happy and Rocky walked in with the luggage and sat them by the door.

"It was pretty good. Not a lot of traffice for the most part." Sutton stated as the large tattooed man walked towards her, "Had to stop a few times cause P was getting tired of sitting for so long." Sutton kissed Julian's forehead before Happy had taken the little boy in his arms.

"Looks like you came just in time. It's starting to snow." Rocky commented as he kissed Penelope's head, "Oh, you guys are hungry right? Annie made food for an army." Rocky added.

Sutton gave a nod and stretched out, "Where's grandma and grandpa?" Sutton questioned.

"Oh they will be here in the morning. They wanted you to get settled first. They had some stuff to finish up at the lodge." Annie stated as she walked towards the kitchen causing everyone to follow.

Sutton couldn't help but to laugh a little seeing that her parents had a high chair for Penelope and watched as her father placed Penelope into the seat and pushed her up to the table while Happy sat next to her with Julian in his arms.

The brunette decided to sit down next to Happy in case he had trouble with Julian and Penelope, since the little girl had been known to throw food if she didn't like the taste of it.

"What would you like to drink Sutton?" Annie questioned while Rocky gave Happy a beer.

"Water is fine." Sutton stated as she leaned back in the seat some, "Do you need any help?" Sutton questioned and watched as her mother shook her head no.

"You've been on the road all day. You must be exhausted." Annie commented and Sutton chuckled.

"I think Hap is getting there. I don't think he slept last night and he woke me up at four to get on the road and hasn't slept since. He wouldn't let me drive for some reason." Sutton explained and glanced towards the tattooed man who gave her a nod.

"Well after dinner you guys can go up to your room and we can watch the kids until they go to sleep." Rocky suggested.

"We have to give them baths and I have to feed Julian." Sutton stated.

"Well once you do that then we can watch them and put them to bed. You do know that we have raised a kid, right?" Rocky questioned with a laugh, "I think we can handle watching them while you guys catch up on sleep." Rocky added.

Happy gave a nod in thanks, "If they get to be too much..." Happy began but Annie cut him off.

"We can manage." Annie smiled as she sat a water in front of Sutton and then put the plates out since the food was spread out across the table.

The adults wasted no time in putting food on their plates and Sutton had got up from the table to grab a small plate for Penelope and put different food that she would actually eat on it and slid it to Happy.

"You want me to hold Julian while you eat?" Sutton questioned and watched as Happy hesitated for a moment causing her to chuckle and watched as he handed the little boy over, "He's got you wrapped around his pinky." Sutton joked causing her parents to laugh.

"I wonder why he likes being held so much?" Annie questioned out loud, "You weren't ever like that when you were a baby and with P, she is miss independent." Annie added.

"Think he's just a mama's boy." Happy stated, "You should see him when Sutton talks and she's not where he can see her." Happy chuckled, "He'll look and if he can't see her after a few minutes he'll start whimpering."

"He is a mama's boy, isn't that right?" Sutton cooed to Julian and then kissed his forehead.

"Do you plan on letting him cry it out?" Annie questioned without thinking of re-wording it and earned a hard glare from Happy, "Oh, I didn't mean it like that... I just meant, when he gets older it might be harder to break." Annie added quickly.

"He doesn't cry." Happy growled lowly.

"Ma, he's a little too young to do the whole cry it out thing right now. He's barely a month old so I think we have some time before we have to figure out how to break the habit." Sutton explained and placed Julian in Happy's arms to calm him down.

Sutton knew that Happy was growing agitated due to the lack of sleep and gave her mother a look that meant to keep the questions silent for the night. She knew that her mother didn't mean anything by asking but she also knew that Happy would take it out of context since he was exhausted.

The table grew silent as they finished eating and thankfully it wasn't too awkward since Penelope was babbling up a storm. The little dark haired girl only knew a handful of words and the rest was still hard to understand but it was still humorous to listen to.

"Dinner was really good." Sutton commented, "Thank you."

"Yeah, thanks." Happy stated as he got Penelope out of the high chair and sat her in his lap.

"Where are the kids sleeping?" Sutton questioned, knowing that the tattooed man would wake up in the middle of the night to check on them.

"We have the cribs set up in the spair room at the end of the hall upstairs. We figured if you guys stayed or came to visit it could be used as their room." Annie explained, "Do you need help giving them baths or anything?" Annie questioned.

"No thanks. It's sort of our time to just relax with them." Sutton explained, "When we're done, I'll bring them down for you." Sutton added.

 **|SOA|**

Once Sutton had fed Julian and Happy gave Penelope a bath and changed into her pajamas, Sutton had given a bath to the little boy and made sure that she had a few bottles pumped for her mother since she had practically begged to take care of them for the night. While Sutton had taken the kids downstairs to her parents, Happy had jumped in the shower quickly and changed into a pair of clean boxers and sweatpants. Then once Sutton was back upstairs, the brunette had taken her shower for the night and changed into a pair of sleep shorts and an over-sized tank top and made sure her hair was up in a bun after brushing out the knots.

"It's weird with the kids not being with us." Happy pouted as he buried his face into the curve of Sutton's neck as she laid on her back.

Sutton let out a laugh, "Yeah, but I like cuddling with you too." Sutton commented, "P ends up putting her fists in my face and she doesn't have heat like you do." Sutton added and felt Happy nuzzle himself against her even more.

"They'll wake us up if they have issues, right?" Happy questioned a little on edge and Sutton turned to face him causing him to let out a low growl.

"Yes Hap, but they will be fine. My dad is a pro at getting kids to sleep. You should have seen him with my cousins when they were little." Sutton put her head on Happy's chest and he wrapped an arm around her, "I promise you, they will be fine. You need to get some sleep." Sutton added.

The two fell into silence in the completely dark room and Sutton knew that Happy still couldn't relax since their son and daughter went in bed with them. Even though the kids would lay with them in bed, once they were asleep, they would go to their rooms. Sutton decided to use her nails to draw lazy circles on his stomach lightly.

"Thank you for bringing us here baby." Sutton commented lowly, "It really means a lot that you did this."

"I love you Sutton." Happy yawned out and pulled Sutton closer to his side.

Sutton let out a small smile when she realized that Happy's breathing had evened out and knew that he had finally stopped fighting sleep. She knew that her parents were capable of taking care of Penelope and Julian for the night and knew that they wouldn't wake either of them so she found herself falling asleep against the colorful chest quickly.

 **Kind of a filler.**


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapter** **83 - Perfect Guy**

Sutton was overly surprised that Happy didn't wake up once in the middle of the night to check on Penelope and Julian, however she did twice. She had to unlatch the tattooed arm around her and wasn't surprised that Happy didn't stir awake from her leaving the bed either time. She knew that he was exhausted from not hardly sleeping the night before and then being on the road for several hours had taken it's toll on him. She had made sure to tip toe into the room and wasn't surprised to see Vito laying in the middle of the floor between the two cribs. She had nearly screamed her lungs out when her father had walked into the room to check on his grandchildren causing the older man to chuckle lightly.

The next morning Sutton had found herself wrapped in the arms of Happy with his head buried in the back of her neck and his long leg over hers and she couldn't move and the heat from his body was starting to make her sweat. She had tried to wiggle out of his arms but his arms just tightened around him.

"Stop moving." Happy grumbled against the skin of her neck causing her to chuckle.

"You're making me sweat." Sutton grumbled back.

"Don't hear you complaining any other time." Happy retorted and thrusted his morning would against her butt causing her to gasp a little.

"You are terrible." Sutton chuckled, getting the joke he had made about sweating, "You feel better after catching up on sleep?" Sutton questioned as she felt his lips kiss the back of her neck.

"Uh huh." Happy's lips trailed across her shoulder and then back again to her neck, "I know what would help me feel even better." Happy murmured against her skin and ran a hand up under her shirt to grab her large breast.

"Hap..." Sutton arched her back at the warm contact, causing her butt to go into Happy's hard on.

Happy's fingers plucked at her nipple and then moved to the other breast to knead the mound and then plucked the nipple and he slid his hand down her stomach to find that she had ditched her sweatpants and found her pantie covered mound and began to rub her gently.

"Mmm..." Sutton moaned pushing her back into Happy's chest as his lips found the side of her neck and then nibbled at her ear lobe causing her to turn her head to retrieve a heated kiss from the man.

"Take em' off." Happy growled as he dipped his hand into her panties and felt how wet she was for him within seconds. He felt her hands move under the covers and felt her lift her hips up in order to take her panties off and he took the time to push his sweatpants and boxers down, allowing his dick to free and he began to stroke it lazily as he waited for Sutton to lay against him.

"Put your leg up." Happy instructed and she lifted her leg to where it was resting against Happy's thigh and he moved down in the bed a little to align himself at her entrance and ran the head of his dick against her center, "So fucking wet." Happy growled as he pushed inside her.

His thrusts were slow and gentle at first as his large hands went to her breasts and her back was pushed against his chest and then he moved to where she was laying on her stomach and was behind her and made slow deep thrusts.

"Jesus..." Sutton moaned out gripping the sheet as Happy buried his face into her neck.

"Feel so fucking good baby." Happy murmured.

"Oh...ah..ah God." Sutton moaned as Happy captured her lips to keep her from moaning out loudly. Happy's large hand went to her small hand that was gripping the sheet and covered it with his and squeezed her hand as the other hand rested against the other side of her head.

"Fuck Sutton..." Happy pulled back from the kiss and felt her walls start to contract around him and he pushed himself back to rest on his knees as he gripped her hips and began to pound into her to find his release.

Happy growled lowly when Sutton pushed herself up and he instantly grabbed her arms to pull her back against his chest and he instantly wrapped a hand over her lower stomach while the other laced up her chest to where his hand was resting on her throat.

"Cum for me baby..." Sutton purred as she reached down past Happy's hand and began to rub her clit.

"Shit..." Happy hissed as Sutton began to rock against him and his dark eyes were glued to her hand that was rubbing the sensitive nub, "Cum with me Sutton." Happy growled and felt her walls began to tighten again and he had quickly found his release and pushed Sutton down to where her face was in the pillow and pounded his release into her.

 **|SOA|**

Once Sutton and Happy had gotten in the shower together and went another round and cleaned up, they had gotten dressed and headed downstairs to see their children.

Sutton smiled to Happy who was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a gray samcro t-shirt and a blue flannel over it as Penelope cuddled in his arms on the couch while he drank his coffee. Sutton had decided to wear a pair of black leggings and a white t-shirt with a red flannel over it and adjusted Julian in her arms as she leaned back into the couch with Vito chewing a toy in front of the fire place.

"Ellie and Bob are going to be stopping by later to visit." Rocky stated as he came back from stopping at the lodge and shook the snow off of his hair before sitting in his chair near the fire place.

"Alright." Sutton gave a nod as she leaned down to kiss her son's forehead.

"They weren't too much trouble last night where they?" Happy questioned to Rocky and saw him smirking.

"No, but I went to check on them and Sutton was in there." Rocky commented causing Happy to look to Sutton with furrowed eyebrows.

"Don't give me that look." Sutton stated, "God himself could be watching our children and I would still wake up to check on them." Sutton added earning laughs from both Rocky and Happy.

"How many times?" Happy questioned.

"Only twice. Once around midnight and then once around three." Sutton replied.

"I didn't even feel you leave the bed." Happy frowned.

"Baby, I don't think a tornado would have woke you up last night." Sutton joked, "Where's mom?" Sutton questioned realizing that her mother had disappeared when they had came downstairs.

"Oh she had to run to the store." Rocky commented.

"Are things better between you two?" Sutton questioned as Julian began to wiggle in her arms some causing her to look down.

"Yeah for the most part. She's wanting to take a vacation at the beginning of the year, I think she said a cruise. She's wanting to take Bob and Ellie too."

"Oh that would be fun."

"Yeah we are trying to get things in order at the lodge and decided to close it down for three weeks in January."

"That wouldn't be a bad idea. You guys have been open all year for like the past three years." Sutton added then looked to Happy, "Later I can take you up there if you want. You didn't get to see it the last time you were here."

"As long as you don't plan on trying to ski again." Happy shook his head, "Don't want to make a trip to the hospital again." Happy added knowing that he had been scared shitless seeing the brunette fall to the ground and not move.

"I think I'm good." Sutton laughed, "Still can't believe you were such a softy." Sutton teased and earned a playful glare from the tattooed man.

 **|SOA|**

Later that afternoon once Bob and Ellie had came to visit, Sutton had noticed that Happy was acting rather odd. It wasn't anything bad but he had been overly affectionate and couldn't stop holding her hand or stealing kisses from her which she was used to but it seemed to be happening more while they were in the lodge.

When he had suggested they go to dinner just the two of them, she was slightly surprised when he said that he had already made reservations at her favorite Italian place and it was going to be considered a date night.

Sutton had known that the reservation was at five so she had disappeared upstairs to get ready for the date with her boyfriend after she had fed Julian a bottle.

The brunette had decided to curl her hair into big waves and then decided to put make-up on and kept it dark with adding a dark red lipstick.

Once she had finished her hair and make up she had went to her luggage and dug out her black leather looking skinny jeans and grabbed a sheer black tank top that went with the pants and put them on. She was thankful that she had put a pair of black high heeled booties in her luggage and slipped them on and moved to grab her black leather jacket. She walked back into the bathroom to examine her outfit since she didn't pack much for a date night and worked with what she had.

Fixing her hair to where it was falling down her back and not stuck in her jacket, she sprayed perfume on her neck and then wrists before touching up her lipstick. Since she knew that it would be snowing she had decided to grab her red flannel scarf and wrapped it around her neck and headed out of the bedroom and downstairs.

She smiled when she saw her boyfriend approaching her and leaned down to kiss her forehead, "You smell fuckin' good." Happy groaned causing Sutton to chuckle.

"I just have to make sure that Julian has bottles and..." Sutton began but Happy cut her off.

"He has bottles, P is changed and watching Trolls with Rocky. The dog has been fed and has gone outside." Happy explained.

"Alright, well let me go give them a kiss." Sutton commented and Happy gave a nod and watched as she walked away from him and kept his dark eyes on her ass and smirked as she disappeared around the corner to the living room.

A few moments later Sutton had appeared back in the foyer and noticed Happy smiling, "What?" Sutton questioned.

"You look beautiful." Happy commented and leaned down to kiss her and she quickly used the pad of her thumb to wipe of the little bit of red that got on his lips, "Let's get going." Happy added and wrapped an arm around her and led her to the door.

 **|SOA|**

Pulling into the parking lot of the Italian restaurant Sutton had gotten out of the car when Happy had walked around to open the door for her.

"Be careful. Don't think they've salted the parking lot." Happy warned and let her wrap her arm around his and carefully walked across the parking lot to the front door.

"You're being such a gentlemen." Sutton chuckled as she squeezed his arm with hers gently, "It's rather hot." Sutton added in a whisper as they walked through the front door and up to the little stand to be waited on.

"May I help you?" The older man smiled.

"Reservations for Lowman." Happy rasped out as Sutton unlocked her arm from his and held his large hand with her small one.

The older man gave a nod and smile and grabbed two menus, "Please, follow me."

Happy and Sutton kept their hands locked together as they followed the man through the building and into a smaller room and walked them to a booth and placed the menus down on the table.

"Thank you." Sutton smiled to the man and moved to sit in the booth and watched as Happy moved to sit next to her instead of sitting across from her, "What has gotten into you?" Sutton chuckled as she unwrapped her scarf and put in on the booth beside her.

"Can't I just sit next to you?" Happy questioned with a playful tone, "Besides, you know that I don't like my back to the entrance." Happy stated and Sutton chuckled.

The couple had focused on their menus when the waiter had came up to them to ask for their drink orders and placed two glasses of water on the table. Sutton had decided to order a glass of red wine, while Happy had asked for a beer and she noticed that he was starting to fidget.

"What's wrong?" Sutton questioned as she leaned looked up to him.

He remained silent for a moment causing Sutton furrow her eyebrows in confusion and realized that something was on his mind within an instant.

"Are you okay?" Sutton questioned again after a few moments of not getting an answer from the tattooed man.

She watched as he shook his head, "I can't do this..." Happy stated and Sutton tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Can't do what?" Sutton questioned, "Hap, what's going on?" Sutton questioned feeling her heart beat start to quicken and began to fear the worst.

She watched as Happy looked around for a moment and then moved to reach into his pocket and turned to face her and her eyes instantly were glued to his trying to see if she could figure out what was wrong with him.

"Marry me."

Sutton blinked her eyes for a second trying to figure out what he had just said since her heart beat was in her ears and shook her head to try to gain her hearing back.

"W...what?" Sutton questioned still blinking her eyes and then noticed him gesture his head to his hand where he had opened a box to reveal the most beautiful princess cut halo ring she had ever seen and she gasped.

"Marry me Sutton." Happy suggested lowly, "I fucking love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Happy questioned.

"Y...yes, god yes." Sutton was trembling as she wrapped her arms around the man and captured his lips with hers and he wrapped an arm around her the best he could as she deepened the kiss.

Happy pulled away to catch his breath and looked down to take the ring out of the box and to slip it onto her finger and leaned reached up to wipe her cheeks and then kissed her once more.

Sutton was speechless. She had thought that he was going to leave her and she definitely didn't expect him to propose. She hadn't even seen it coming but she couldn't of been happier.

"I love you so much Hap." Sutton whispered, "It's beautiful." Sutton admired the large ring for a moment and then tilted her head to kiss him again before using the bad of her thumb to wipe of her lipstick.

"I had this whole big thing planned but I literally couldn't think of anything else but asking you." Happy chuckled as he let her cuddle against his side.

"I thought you were breaking up with me." Sutton admitted with a laugh.

"Far from it babe." Happy shook his head with a laugh.

Sutton still couldn't take her eyes off the ring. It was white gold with with a princess cut diamond on top with little tiny diamonds on the band that went almost all the way around but stopped where the band would rest against the bottom of her finger.

Happy let out a laugh when Sutton squealed and threw her arms back around him and buried her face into the curve of his neck, "God I fucking love you." Happy commented, with a feeling that the weight had finally been taken off his shoulders.

The two had stayed cuddled up together in the booth as the waiter came back with their drinks and then took their food order. They had shared kisses and laughs together as they just enjoyed the moment as a normal couple.

 **AN: So I didn't have him proposing planned. But I feel like the Happy in this story wouldn't get down on one knee and make a huge speech to dedicate his love to Sutton. But regardless, they are now engaged.**


	84. Chapter 84

**AN: Curious question.** I was debating on whether or not to make a sequel for this story or if I should just add it to this story as a 'few years later' type of thing. What do you guys prefer?

 **Chapter 84 - Perfect Guy**

Sutton had been on cloud nine with Happy since they had returned from Colorado. Just the fact alone that she was able to call him her fiance brought a smile to her face. She had learned that he had planned the entire thing in Colorado so her parents could congratulate her in person and gush over the ring, and had even asked for her father's permission a few weeks before their trip. She knew that she hadn't been sure about marriage while she was pregnant with Penelope because everything seemed to happen so fast, but once Happy had gotten out of prison and by the time Julian was born she had wanted to spend her life with him. Even though they had a few rough patches and she had said a few things about moving on if he wanted an out, there wasn't a doubt in her mind that she wouldn't be able to. She had thought about it while he had taken stayed with Tig while she was pregnant with Julian. The thought of being with someone else was hard to think about but she knew that she wouldn't be able to be so invested with another man, and the thought of marriage to someone else didn't even cross her mind. She also knew that she wouldn't be able to have any more children with anyone else if she had called it quits with the tattooed man. He was it for her in all aspects of a relationship. Even through the bads times. She wouldn't want anyone else in her corner.

Since they had gotten back to Charming, Sutton had been cleared for sexual activities and decided to leave out the fact that she had already cleared herself. The newly engaged couple couldn't keep their hands off each other once the kids were in bed or taking a nap in the middle of the day.

Sutton had started letting Neeta watch Penelope and Julian while she and Tara had began to attend pole dancing class and Sutton had decided to take a few boxing lessons as well in order to get back into shape.

The brunette had even surprised her fiance with a lap dance which resulted in him destroying the little outfit she had bought and ended up ravashing her all night.

"Babe..." Sutton spoke gently as she ran her nails down his bare back as she cuddled against his side with a tattooed arm wrapped around her side.

"Not yet." Happy mumbled into his pillow and Sutton let out a little laugh.

"Come on, we've got to get up. The Christmas tree is going to be delievered." Sutton commented.

Happy and Sutton had agreed to buy a real tree this year. Since Happy didn't want Sutton's SUV to get scratched up and his truck wasn't working properly he had decided to have the tree company deliever it.

"Do I get morning sex?" Happy questioned with sleep filling his voice causing Sutton to smirk.

"As much as I would love to...I prefer to not get knocked up. Birth control can only do so much against your super sperm." Sutton joked and Happy let out a growl, "You could always start wearing condoms." Sutton added and Happy shook his head no into the pillow.

Sutton knew that the night before they had spent the night tangled in the sheets and Happy had came inside of her two out of the three times, and didn't want to chance getting pregnant so she had him pull out the third time since it was a little more rough and dirty.

"Hap, they said they'd be here at 8:30." Sutton pouted as she felt his lips start to move from her shoulder towards her neck, "Go take a cold shower baby, Julian will be waking up in a few minutes to be fed." Sutton added and wiggled out of Happy's hold and moved off the bed.

She had been thankful that Penelope had slept through the night in her own bed and Julian had woken up three times after her time with Happy, and was able to rock him back to sleep after changing his diaper and feeding him.

The last time he had woke up was at five and Sutton had decided that she would shower then so she didn't have to rush around to get the kids situated once the tree had arrived.

"Why you dressed?" Happy questioned with his dark eyes opening and spotted the dark gray leggings that hugged her butt and could tell that she had a thong on and then noticed the white tank top hugging her breasts and saw her nipples a little hard and he growled.

"I figured I'd get a head start so I'm not rushing around when the kids wake up." Sutton explained and smirked seeing Happy crawling out of the bed and noticed his large thick erection and licked her lips, "I should go..." Sutton began to explain but Happy had quickly closed the distance and captured her lips with his and trapped her against the wall.

His large hands went to her tank-top covered breasts and began to knead them hard and plucked at her nipples and then moved one hand down her stomach and cupped her covered mound and began to rub her.

Sutton tried to protest but the moment he let go of her mound and lifted her shirt to capture her nipple with his mouth, she knew that she wouldn't leave this bedroom until Happy came.

"Oh..." Sutton moaned as Happy's teeth gently bit her nipple and realized his hands were pushing down her leggings and panties and used his free hand to go back to rubbing her silky wet mound.

"Get on the edge of the bed." Happy growled as his hips began to thrust into her small hand as she stroked his large thick erection.

Happy's dark eyes turned darker as Sutton went to the edge of the bed and turned her back against him after stripping her shirt off and got down on all fours in front of him and he stroked himself a few times before rubbing his dick against her folds.

His large hands grabbed her plump ass and squeezed each cheek before he grabbed his dick and made sure that it was still wet before he pushed into her and his large hands immediately went to her hips as she immediately started to bounce against him and he met her movements.

"Fuck..." Happy hissed and licked his lips as he watched his dick disappear into Sutton's hot center as Sutton muffled her moans with her hand.

Happy quickly pulled out of her and turned her to where she was laying on her back and held her legs apart as he thrusted into her, "So fucking sexy..." Happy rasped out as he watched her large breasts began to bounce with his thrusts and watched as she reached for her nipples to pluck them and then used one hand to slip down to her clit and rubbed the sensitive nub.

"So fucking good baby..." Sutton moaned and bit her bottom lip to control her loudness, "Don't stop..." Sutton begged as she began to wiggle her hips against him and felt her climax approach quickly.

"Sutton..." Happy growled as he felt her walls start to tighten and he picked up his thrusts as he gripped her inner thighs, and quickly pulled out as he felt himself start to release inside of her and stroked himself and watched as he came on her silk wet folds a few times as a moan escaped his mouth and he slammed back into her and she moaned out loudly.

Another orgasm quickly rippled through Sutton as she watched him cum on her center and couldn't believe how hot he had made it look and felt him stiffen against her and slammed into her a few more times and realized that he had came again.

"Fuck..." Sutton shuddered as he laid on her chest.

"I think I could fuck you all day." Happy stated matter of factly and Sutton chuckled as his weight rested against her.

"I think you'd like that too much." Sutton joked and Happy growled when Julian started to cry from his crib, "Go get in the shower, I'll get him here in a second after I clean up." Sutton added.

 **|SOA|**

Once Sutton had gotten cleaned up and put on a pair of panties and sweatpants she quickly went into grab Julian and wasn't surprised that a few moments later Penelope had woken up and she had carefully helped the little girl out of the crib and hoisted her on her hip while her other arm held Julian and she carefully took the two kids downstairs with Vito following them.

Sutton had sat Penelope on the couch and turned on the TV in order to keep her and Julian occupied long enough for her to get their drinks while she made a pot of coffee and sat Julian in his swing.

"Mama will be right back." Sutton stated to the children before going to the kitchen and opening the back door for Vito to go outside to use the restroom and then moved to the coffee pot to fill it with water.

She had gotten Penelope's cup and filled it with water and then moved to grab Julian's bottle and heated it up in the bottle warmer for him and went back into the living room to check on them for a moment and handed Penelope the cup.

Once Sutton had Julian's bottle ready she had walked back into the living room and placed the bottle on the coffee table and moved to pick up the little boy and placed him in her arms before sitting down and reaching for the bottle.

"I made coffee. It should be done." Sutton spoke to Happy as he walked into the living room to see Sutton feeding Julian.

"Need a cup?" Happy questioned.

"Please, my hands were a little full." Sutton smiled and Happy gave her a nod as he disappeared into the kitchen, "Oh can you let Vito in." Sutton added and heard the kitchen door open and Vito's paws on the floor.

Just as Happy walked back into the living room with two cups of coffee he had placed Sutton's on the coffee table for her and then sat in the chair to drink his coffee and growled when the door bell rang.

Sutton chuckled as Happy was about to get up but she stopped him, "Here, you finish feeding him and I'll deal with the tree." Sutton stated as she got up with Julian, making sure to hold the bottle for him as she walked across the living room and placed the little boy in Happy's arms and headed for the front door.

 **|SOA|**

Once the men had set the tree up in the corner of the living room near the TV and the large windows, Sutton had tipped the men for their help and escorted them to the door. When she had headed back to the living room she had spotted Happy on his cell phone while holding Julian and was keeping an eye on Penelope who was amused by the large tree.

"Hey baby, you wanting to decorate the tree?" Sutton questioned bending down to lift the little girl into her arms and let her touch the branches.

"Twee..." Penelope pointed to the green treen and Sutton nodded her head.

"Yeah P, that's a Christmas tree." Sutton commented and heard Happy say something on the lines of 'I'll ask her and call you back' and heard him shut his prepaid phone, "No baby, you can't eat the branches." Sutton let out a laugh and pulled Penelope away from the tree, "They'll make your tummy hurt." Sutton added and watched the little girl pout.

"That was Tig." Happy stated as he finished off his coffee.

"What did he have to say?" Sutton questioned as she sat Penelope down and told her to go play with her toys.

"Well..." Happy let out a chuckle, "He is sort of seeing someone and wanted you to meet her and he was hoping that she could come over for Christmas dinner." Happy explained.

Sutton was a little surprised because she didn't even realize that Tig had started seeing anyone, "Wait, she isn't one of those porn stars is she?" Sutton questioned.

Happy shook his head, "She is...well she was a uh..a prositute." Happy stated, "I don't think she is anymore now that she's with Tig." Happy added.

"Oh..." Sutton was a little alarmed at the news, "Anything else I should know?" Sutton questioned and Happy bit back a laugh.

"Well...sort of." Happy commented as Sutton put her hands on her hips, "She's transgender."

Sutton knew that Tig was a freak but she wasn't sure what to say about that news. She definitely didn't have anything against transgender people, but she just couldn't picture a big bad biker with someone who wasn't a blonde fake boobed woman.

"I'd like to meet her." Sutton commented and Happy gave a nod and pulled out his prepaid to call Tig back, "If they want to come over today, that would be fine." Sutton added as she walked into the kitchen after grabbing her cup of coffee and pouring it out and poured another cup.

"He said that they would be by in a little while." Happy informed her as she walked back into the living room.

"Well that gives us time to decorate the tree if we're running on Tig time." Sutton joked as she sat down on the couch and enjoyed the cup of coffee.

 **|SOA|**

Sutton and Happy had decorated the tree with the help of Penelope who thought it was hilarious to take the ornaments off and roll them across the floor for the first five minutes of Happy trying to get her to put them on the bottom part of the tree where she could reach.

He had finally given up as Sutton laughed when he'd have to go chase them down and put them back on the tree when Penelope wasn't looking.

"Why can't you be good like your brother?" Happy joked and Penelope attempted to say brother but came out as a muffled bubber, "Babe, Tig just pulled into the drive." Happy stated as he hung the last ornament up on the tree, and decided to put the angel on top of it since Penelope would probably throw it across the room.

"Alright, I'm going to put these boxes up real quick." Sutton walked out of the kitchen, "Can you let them in and make sure Penelope doesn't destroy the tree." Sutton added as she leaned down to grab the two empty boxes.

"Can't make any promises." Happy joked as he picked Penelope up, "Let's go see Tig."

"Iggy!" Penelope squealed as Happy walked to the front door and opened the door just as Tig was about to knock.

"IGGY!" Penelope gave the man a toothy grin and practically launched herself out of Happy's arms in order to hug the crazy haired man.

Happy allowed Tig to take his daughter and moved to the side to let Tig and Venus into the house. He was silently grateful that Venus had on more clothing than when he had seen her other times at the club house.

"It's nice to see you again sugar." Venus smiled at him and he gave her a nod.

"Sutton should be out in a minute. She wanted to put some boxes away." Happy stated and followed Tig into the living room as Venus followed Tig.

"Oh look at that precious little boy." Venus gushed to Julian who was in his swing sound asleep.

"That's Julian." Tig commented and sat Penelope down on her feet.

"Twee!" Penelope pointed and tried to run towards the tree but Sutton had walked into the living just in time to scoop her up in her arms.

"That's is the tree baby, but you can't keep throwing the ornaments or daddy will take it down." Sutton explained to the little girl and knew that the tattooed man would actually go through with his threat of taking the tree down.

"NO!" Penelope shouted, "Me twee!" Penelope nearly growled at Happy who just smirked back at his daughter.

Sutton walked further into the room and kissed Tig's cheek before going to Venus but she was cut off by Venus.

"You are absolutely gorgeous!" Venus gushed and smacked Tig's arm, "You didn't tell me how gorgeous she is!" Venus scolded Tig, "It's a pleasure to meet you Sutton, I've heard so much about you." Venus added.

Sutton let out a little laugh, "It's nice to meet you too." Sutton accepted the hug Venus had given her, "Would you guys like anything to drink?" Sutton questioned.

"I'll take a beer kid." Tig replied and Happy narrowed his eyes.

"You know where the fridge is. Get it yourself she isn't your maid." Happy stated earning a small laugh from Venus.

"I'll take one too Alexander." Venus commented as Sutton moved to sit next to Julian's swing on the floor.

Sutton glanced to the little boy who was sound asleep and then glanced to Penelope who had been play fighting with Happy and shook her head.

"And you wonder why she is always mean." Sutton joked and Happy playfully glared at her.

"You have a very lovely home Sutton." Venus smiled looking around to the large living room, "I would assume that you were the one to decorate." Venus added and Sutton let out a laugh and nodded.

"Thank you." Sutton smiled, "If Happy decorated I think the walls would be plain white and would have motorcycle pictures up everywhere." Sutton joked.

"I must say that you two make beautiful children." Venus gushed, "Alexander told me that you two recently got engaged? How long have you been together?" Venus turned to face Sutton as Tig and Happy began talking to each other.

"Oh we've been together about two years." Sutton commented, "This with us happen rather quickly." Sutton joked causing Venus to smile, "How long have you and Tig been together?" Sutton questioned.

"Just a couple of months. We're still testing the waters with each other." Venus explained, "It's hard to be in a relationship with someone who isn't use to a relationship." Venus commented and Sutton knew exactly what she had meant.

"Oh I totally understand." Sutton smiled, "Deep down he's a really great guy. He just has a few rough spots." Sutton added, "He seems really happ with you from what I can tell. He has never shown an interest in dating someone other than you, so that says a lot about how he feels."

Venus smiled softly, "Thank you, I really appreciate hearing that."

Sutton had to admit that she really enjoyed talking to Venus and really liked Tig's new companion and hoped that he took the effort to make their relationship work. She had thought of Tig like a father and wished to see him settle down with someone who was able to handle his weird side and knew that Venus was the right person for him just by the way she spoke about the man.

"Oh I wasn't sure if Tig told you but Christmas Eve we have dinner here, and you're more than welcome to come." Sutton smiled as Venus handed Julian back to her as they were getting ready to leave for the evening.

"I would love that darling." Venus stated, "You have my number so if you need me to bring anything just let me know."

"I will. It was really nice meeting you again." Sutton waved as Venus and Tig walked out of the house.

Once the door was shut Sutton had locked the door and turned on the alarm system and headed back into the living room.

"I really like her." Sutton smiled, "She's really sweet."

"Good, glad you can make another friend." Happy chuckled as Sutton climbed into his lap and sat on him.

"How did they meet anyway?" Sutton questioned and Happy cringed thinking about meeting Venus for the first time in order to blackmail a man.

"You don't want to know." Happy chuckled and shook his head.

 **AN: I really enjoyed Venus' character in SOA but I hate that I didn't do her justice. I'm not a fancy speaker and couldn't seem to catch the vibe when writing her parts. But there will be more of her to come so I apologize ahead of time for not being able to portray her well.**


	85. Chapter 85

**A/N: Thank you for sticking with this story, and also thank you for taking the time to read it as well.**

"So, let me get this straight..." Sutton furrowed her eyebrows as she looked to her boyfriend from across the kitchen island, "The Russians want the guns because they are wanting to sell and buy guns here in Charming, but the Mayans are wanting the guns for themselves to profit off of?" Sutton questioned.

"Basically." Happy nodded his head, "The Russians think Charming is a small enough town to keep off radar, and they can ship them overseas if they want back to Russia." Happy explained, "The Mayans just want the power of the guns. Nothing really new there. If they wanted, they could probably sell them, but not many people want to work with them because they aren't trustworthy."

"So what are you guys going to do?" Sutton questioned, "If the Mayans don't get the guns are they going to cause problems?"

Happy nodded his head, "Most likely. We're trying to get in touch with some of the guys from Belfast to see if we can buy guns from them in order to get the Mayans off our back. We've decided that the Russians are more of a threat than the Mayans." Happy explained, "But if we can find more guns to sell to the Mayans, then that'll get them off our backs for good and us out of the gun business."

Sutton couldn't help but to shake her head, "I don't see how this shit doesn't give you a headache." Sutton rubbed her temples causing Happy to chuckle.

"It does." Happy announced, "But I wanted to talk to you about something." Happy added causing Sutton to lift her head up to look at the man with curious eyes, "Once this is done, I'm stepping away from the club for a while." Happy explained, "I just want to focus on our family, our wedding, just enjoy this shit while the kids are still young." Happy added, "I'll still work at the garage and I've decided if Jax won't agree with it, then I'll walk away for good or get transfered to Tacoma, things aren't as nuts there."

Sutton had to admit that she was speechless and could tell that he had thought long and hard about his choice, "I'll stand by you with whatever you decide. If for some reason Jax doesn't agree and you want to go to Tacoma, then the kids and I will be right behind you. We can figure this out together." Sutton moved around the kitchen island to wrap her arms around the man, "Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Sutton questioned as Happy rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Yeah. I just need some time away from the club. It shouldn't be a problem if we can get the guns from Belfast for the Mayans. It's just hoping that they can wait a few weeks without going off the deep end." Happy kissed the top of her head, "It's going to be a late night tonight." Happy added.

"You're giving the guns to the Russians, right?" Sutton questioned.

Happy nodded as he held her close, "Yeah, gonna be at work until about noon, then gotta run to get the guns from the warehouse and make sure everything is running smoothly for the drop."

"Just be careful, yeah? You're so close to getting away from this shit show." Sutton pulled away to look up to him, "Try to not get arrested either, I'd probably murder you when you got out."

"We are covering our tracks, I promise." Happy leaned down to kiss her lips, "What are you doing today?" Happy questioned, "I want you to keep a low profile until this shit ends. Can't have something happening to you or the kids." Happy added.

"I have to run to the store for groceries,Gemma is gonna watch the kids and Nero is going to go with me." Sutton explained.

The dark haired woman glanced towards the clock on the oven and realized that Happy was going to be late, "You better get going. I want this day to end already." Sutton tried to smile but she couldn't help but to feel nervous for her tattooed fiance.

"I love you." Happy rasped out as he cupped her cheeks and kissed her hard.

Happy walked to the living room in order to kiss his daughter's head as she watched cartoons, and then Julian's forehead as he laid in his swing. He took a deep breath before leaving the house, wanting all the madness with the club to end.

There was a point in his life that he didn't mind all of the drama, all of the blackmail, all of the lies, all the days on the road. Things were different now, he wasn't just thinking about himself. It didn't help matters that he was getting older and wanted to be around to watch his children grow up, hopefully have another kid or two with Sutton. He wanted to enjoy his time with his family since he had spent most of his life with the club since he was sixteen.

He knew that taking a break from the club was his best option for the time being once they had gotten out of the guns because there wasn't much drama in the porn business that required his set of skills. He knew that once things had died down, he would have to figure out his next move to make sure he still had the same amount of income coming in for his family. He definitely didn't want to spend his free time around a bunch of porn stars, and he didn't want to disrespect his relationship with Sutton by doing it either. Happy had thought about transferring to Tacoma once the guns were gone, but he would have to talk to Sutton once it was all said and done. With the Russians buying the guns and selling out of Charming, he knew it wouldn't be an overly safe place for his children, for his future wife.

The tattooed man had gotten on his bike and drove to Teller-Morrow garage and wasted no time in parking his bike next to the others.

He was thankful that he was going to be working in the garage for a few hours before getting to work with club business so it gave him time to prepare himself for the talk he was going to have with Jax later that night once things were done.

"Hey man." Happy heard Tig's voice approaching as he was making his way towards the garage.

"Sup?" Happy questioned.

"Just ready for this shit to be over with." Tig announced.

"It'd be nice to have a normal Christmas with the family." Happy commented as they walked into the garage to start work, "Still haven't finished shopping." Happy shook his head as he went to the car he had been working on the day before.

"Oh, Sutton told Venus that she had bought a lot of stuff online for the kids." Tig spoke up.

"Yeah, we got the kids done like a week ago. I have to get some stuff for Sutton. I didn't realize how hard she was to shop for." Happy chuckled, "She said I didn't even have to get her anything but I know better than that."

"You want me to call Venus and have her figure out what Sutton wants? She helped me pick out a couple of things for her." Tig suggested.

"That's not a bad idea." Happy commented, "Yeah, give her a call. See if she can get anything out of my stubborn ass old lady." Tig chuckled and pulled out his phone to call Venus, and then once the call was finished, the two men went to work on the cars.

 **SOA**

Once the time came to handle the selling of the guns, Happy had decided to give Sutton a quick call to let her know that he was going to be heading out. He had furrowed his eyebrows when the call went to voicemail and then tried again only to get the voicemail again.

Happy was just about to leave a voicemail but noticed Jax running up with a cell phone attached to his ear and he instantly stiffened. He could tell by the look in Jax's eyes something had happened and Happy had to brace himself as he stood up.

"There's an issue with the Chinese." Jax stated as he hung up the phone, "Gemma just told me that Nero and Sutton were in a car accident and the Chinese took them." Jax explained, "Unser saw the whole thing happen."

"Where is she?! Where's my kids?!" Happy sneered.

"The kids are fine, they are with Gemma at your house. Here's the thing, that was one of Lin's men that got out of the Triad." Jax stated, "They have Nero and Sutton. They want the guns we are selling to the Russians." Jax explained.

"Fucking Christ." Happy shook his head, trying to ease the bile that was rising in his throat, knowing that he'd stop at nothing to get Sutton back home.

"We're meeting the Russians at the warehouse, the rest of the guys are meeting us there. We'll get her back Hap, we just got to use our heads, otherwise, it'll get them killed." Jax stated with a stern look.

Happy was fuming. He couldn't form words as he stared at his President with a murderous glare. If anything happened to the love of his life, he would no doubt turn the world upside down to make things right. Jax seemed to understand that he was reeling and gave him a nod in understanding, knowing that if a hair was misplaced on her head, Happy wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

"Trust me on this. There isn't going to be anymore deaths because of Samcro." Jax vowed and Happy knew that he couldn't do anything but get on his bike and follow Jax.

As Happy rode to the warehouse, his hands were trembling for the first time in his life. He knew that the Chinese weren't men to mess with, and he hoped like hell Nero was protecting Sutton with his life. He knew that he couldn't go home to his children without their mother, and he vowed that he would kill absolutely anyone who stood in his way.

 **SOA**

"I know that we have a deal." Jax spoke to the Russians, and then glanced to the Mayans, "I also know that you are wanting the same deal, and we are working on it as we speak, but it will take about a week." Jax explained, "The thing is, we need your help before this deal happens."

"Help with what?" Marcus Alvarez questioned.

Happy couldn't help but to stand with his fists clenched at his sides, his mind trying to stay focused on the task of getting Sutton back to their children safely, and he was having a hard time controlling his rage.

"Lin's men that cut ties with the group took Happy's old lady and a friend of the club." Jax stated, "I know that neither of you owe us any favors, but we don't know what we're going up against and the more man power the better." Jax explained shortly.

Happy decided to speak up for the first time since the garage, "She has two kids at home. She just had our son not even three months ago." Happy started to explain but Marcus spoke up.

"She's the doctor, right?" Marcus questioned, "My wife had went to her with our daughter last year. Nice woman." Marcus nodded, "You have our help."

Happy gave a nod in relief and then looked to the Russians, "We're in but this deal is going to happen now." Happy gave another nod and had to step away for a moment to control his emotions when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be fine. Nero won't let anything happen to her. You'll get her home and have that family Christmas your dying for." Tig announced and Happy couldn't help but to chuckle a little.

"I'm gettin' out after I get my old lady back." Happy announced for the first time to someone other than Sutton.

"Don't blame ya killer. Don't blame ya at all."

"Guys!" Jax called, getting their attention causing Happy to turn towards him, "Just got off the phone with Unser. He said that there's at least fifteen to twenty men. He said that it seems like they are keeping Sutton and Nero in the garage behind the house with a few men standing guard around. It's an old run down barn house on the outside of town." Jax explained.

"Let's go then." Happy stated.

The Mayans, Russians and Sons all loaded up on personal guns, making sure that they had their bullets, and had put on bullet proof vests under neath, while the Mayans already had theirs, along with the Russians and then loaded into the large black van with another following once they agreed to meet a few miles away from the home.

 **SOA**

Happy had driven by the old barn home a million times coming into Charming, and he had even stopped to look at the property one morning several years ago but he couldn't remember the layout of the home as he started to pace as Jax drew everyone in for a plan.

"We don't have time to figure out the layout of the property." Jax stated, "Unser, were are most of the men?" Jax questioned to the off duty sheriff and noticed Happy wasn't paying attention, "Hap, focus." Jax spoke causing Happy's dark eyes snap to him.

"There's about five or six guys at the garage. The rest are in the house." Unser stated.

Jax thought for a moment before speaking, "Alright. Hap, Tig, Kozik, Ope and I will go through the woods to the garage, the rest of you surround the house and make sure that Sutton and Nero aren't in the house. We will take the men out at the garage, get Sutton and Nero out of there and then deal with the rest. We use no guns until Sutton is out of the line of fire." Jax explained and looked to the large group of men.

"How will we know when to go in?" One of the Russian's spoke up.

"I'll use the walkie talkie to let you know that we have them. You take out anyone who walks outside."

"What's Sutton and Nero look like? Don't want to take out the wrong person."

Happy glared to the voice, "She's got long brown hair. Nero, he's an old school gangster. You'll know when you see them." Juice spoke up.

"Alright, be as quiet as you can." Jax stated.

Happy made sure that his knives were in reach as he, Jax, Opie, Tig and Kozik began walking through the woods. He was thankful that the trees were still in full bloom so they couldn't be seen from the home as the other men followed behind them quietly.

 **SOA**

Happy, Tig, Kozik, Jax and Opie were close enough to the garage that they could see the three men standing guard outside at different corners of the building. His dark eyes looked to Jax who gestured to the rock in his hand and then glanced his eyes towards the woods, indicating that he was going to throw the rock to lead the men away from the garage.

His dark eyes were glued to the three men, and noticed that only one had walked towards the woods in order to check on the sound. That allowed Tig enough time to race up behind the man quietly and cut his throat with his hand over his mouth to keep from screaming out. Happy decided to take a step forward with his knives in both hands and headed towards the back of the garage. He looked to Kozik from the tree line to see that he was gesturing that both men were approaching on his left side.

Taking a deep breath, his eyes were glued to Kozik's to silently tell him when to strike. When Kozik's fingers were held up with three digits and then began to count down to one. Happy dropped one knife, and stepped out to stab one in the side of the neck, and quickly grabbed the other to cover his mouth and then snapped his neck without a second thought. He then turned back to the man with the knife sticking in his neck and dug the blade a little deeper and then pulled the blade out.

The rest of the men emerged from the woods and lined up against the back of the gargage. Happy had picked up his other knife on the ground and noticed that there was a back door to the garage with a small window beside it.

"Window." Happy mouthed out to Opie who was the closest to the window.

Happy watched as Opie moved to glance into the window to see if Sutton and Nero were in the building and he used his head to nod that they were. His dark eyes looked to Opie's hand that held up a zero indicating there were no rogue Triad's in the garage.

As soon as Opie had managed to break the lock on the door handle, Happy didn't bother waiting for the other men as he raced passed them and entered the garage. His dark eyes scanned the large opened area to make sure there were no men inside and then looked for his fiance. His heart fell into his stomach when he spotted her laying in the dirt next to Nero and noticed the pool of blood near her head.

Racing towards her, he dropped to his knees and cupped her cheeks in his hands once he noticed her eyes closed.

"Baby..." Happy spoke lowly, choking back his emotions.

Happy quickly pulled her into his arms in order to check for her pulse and noticed the gash on her forehead and felt tears spilling over and running down his cheeks at the sight of her. Her face was dirty from the ground she was laying on and he quickly tried to find a pulse on her.

"About damn time you guys showed up." Nero mumbled and coughed, "She hit her head when we wrecked. Probably should get her to a hospital." Nero suggested as he was helped up by Jax and Opie.

Happy knew that he was right, but he needed to see her open her eyes. He kissed her forehead and whispered to her as he tapped her cheek to get her to open her eyes. He needed to make sure that she was alright other than the cut on her forehead.

"Open those eyes Sutton." Happy nearly begged as Jax told the men to invade the house, "Come on baby, you gotta open them. I got you, you're safe." Happy promised as he kissed her forehead and held her close to him.

Happy tensed when he felt her body tense, he looked down to her to see that she was coming to and didn't realize that it was him holding her as she began to fight him.

"Shh baby, I got you." Happy held her tight against him and felt her relax against him when she recognized his voice, "I got you..."

"Ha-hap?" Sutton choked out, tears instantly spilled down her face.

"Guys, we got company..." Kozik stated as he was keeping watch by the front door of the garage.

Happy felt Sutton began to shake, "Baby, I need you to listen to me." Happy cupped her cheeks, causing her to look into his eyes, "I need you to lay here and do not move. You keep your eyes shut until I get you. You hear me?" Happy stated as he spoke sternly, "You stay next to Nero until I get you." Happy added.

The tattooed man watched as she nodded her head quickly, and then he gently laid her back down on the ground, as Nero got down next to her. Happy quickly kissed her forehead and moved to hide behind the door with Kozik, while Opie, Jax and Tig hid behind a few empty grates near the corner of the garage.

Happy's dark eyes were glued to Sutton as she stared back at him. He knew that she was scared shitless because she had a death grip on Nero's hand who was trying to silently comfort her. He hated the fact that she was so scared when the garage door opened, and he watched as Sutton closed her eyes shut tightly. He took a deep breath and glanced to Kozik and gave his friend a nod.

They allowed the two men to walk into garage before attacking them from behind. Their guns that were in their hands had went off, allowing Jax, Tig and Opie to move out in the opening ones the weapons were dropped to the ground. Happy's fist had connected with the man's face, and then he brought his knee up to the man's stomach. He continued to physically fight the man to take his aggression out and didn't realize that Kozik had already killed the other man quickly.

"Hap, end this." Jax nearly ordered.

Happy didn't bother to listen as the man laid on the ground on his side, and he had used his boot to kick him in the stomach multiple times. He had taken all the negative energy he had felt that afternoon and unleashed it on the man who was coughing up blood.

"We gotta get her to a hospital man. She's bleeding pretty bad." Tig's voice came through to him, causing Happy to look over his shoulder to see Tig holding Sutton bridal style, and now passed out again.

Happy wasted no time in pulling out his glock, cocking the gun and pulling the trigger. He turned his back on the body and moved towards Tig who had passed Sutton to him.

"It safe?" Happy questioned to Jax who then gave him a nod.

"The house is cleared. Unser is bringing the truck down the drive." Jax explained.

Happy wasted no time in walking out the front of the garage and through the large back yard towards Unser as he drove towards them. He was vaguely aware of Nero and the men following behind him, but he had decided that he was no longer go to worry about anyone but his family from here on out. Happy silently prayed that Sutton would be alright as he carefully opened the truck door and climbed inside with Sutton on his lap. He felt the back of the truck dip down and knew that Nero and a couple of the guys got into the back as his eyes stayed focus on Sutton's face.

 **SOA**

Sitting in the waiting room of Saint Thomas, Happy swore that he was going to lose his mind. It feel like they had been there for twelve hours when it had only been about fourty five minutes. He was growing extremely impatient because he had yet to hear anything about Sutton, and Nero had already been released with just a few cuts and bruises from the wreck. The tattooed man didn't bother to listen to what had actually happened as Nero explained it to his brothers who waiting with him.

He felt someone sit down next to him, causing him to tear his eyes away from the floor to glance to his side to see Jax.

"I'm steppin' away for a while." Happy stated, "I'll be there for the second deal, but only then." Happy explained quietly, "I need a few to be with Sutton and the kids." Happy added.

"Whatever you need brother." Jax replied.

Happy was silently grateful that Jax didn't put up a fight, because he knew that the state he was in right now, he'd end up in hot water with the club if Jax had ran his mouth about him stepping away for a bit. He had put Sutton through so much with their entire relationship regarding the club, that he owed it to her and himself to take some time. He didn't even give her an option when they first started dating because he thought he could keep the club away from their relationship. When he decided to inform her of what was actually going on, he nearly lost her. He had ended up getting sent away for fourteen months while she was pregnant with their first child, causing him to miss out on so much with Penelope, and then adding so much more to Sutton's plate.

"Tara..." Jax's voice caused Happy to shoot up.

"How is she?" Happy questioned as he approached Tara.

"She's going to be fine." Tara stated, "I'm sorry it took so long, but she had glass in the cut on her forehead and we wanted to make sure we got it all out before stitching it up." Tara began to explain, "She's going to have a nasty headache for a couple of days and she'll be sore from the wreck."

"Can I go see her?" Happy questioned.

"She's actually getting released now. She should be out here in a couple of minutes." Tara commented, "I prescribed her some pain pills for the headaches. I'm going to go drop them off at the pharmacy, and then drop them off on my way home from work. I gave her something for the pain, so she'll probably be sleeping off and on."

Happy gave a nod as the door opened to reveal Sutton who was somewhat cleaned up, but her clothes were still dirty and a little bloody from her cut. Happy quickly approached the woman and removed his kutte in order to take off his black zip up hoodie to hand to her. Once it was over her arms, Happy pulled her into his arms.

"Take me home." Sutton whispered into his chest.

Happy didn't bother wasting time in ushering the woman out of the hospital without even waiting to see what the other men were doing. He had Unser take Tig to get her car from the house and drop it off at the hospital so he could get her home. Happy wasn't surprised that Sutton remained silent as he kept an arm around her as they walked to the SUV, and he gently helped her into the car.

"You okay?" Happy questioned quietly.

"I just want to see Julian and Penelope." Sutton glanced to him, "I just want to be home with you and the kids. That's all I want right now."

Happy gave her a nod and shut the door, he quickly moved around to the drivers side and got in. He quickly started the car and headed out of the parking lot in order to get them home as quick as he could.

 **SOA**

Once Sutton and Happy were home, they were both thankful that Gemma didn't hover and had explained she had made some food for them while she waited and then left telling them to call her if they needed anything.

Happy couldn't keep his eyes off of Sutton as she held Julian close with her eyes closed, while Penelope was curled into her side watching cartoons. Happy knew that Sutton was struggling with the pain in her head after she had showered and changed her clothes so she could spend time with the kids.

"I told Jax I wanted to step away for a bit." Happy announced quietly causing Sutton to open her eyes to look at him, "I'm so fuckin' sorry for what happened..."

"It's not your fault Hap." Sutton stated, "I knew that you'd come for me. I had my freak out moment earlier, so now I'm just drained." Sutton added, knowing that he was eyeing her like she'd break any moment, "I'm more pissed about the car wreck. Nero helped me through the whole thing." Sutton added.

"Good." Happy moved to sit on the couch next to his family, "We won't have to worry about anything else." Happy stated and Sutton gave a nod, "Well we'll have to worry about wrapping all these damn presents hidden around the house and the ones coming." Happy added, trying to get Sutton's mind off the day.

"I honestly can't wait." Sutton gave him a soft smile, "I'm just thankful to be here with you and the kids. It's hard to be upset when I have my entire world right here safe and sound." Sutton added causing Happy to learn towards her to kiss her temple, "I love you Hap."

"I love you too baby..." Happy whispered.

 **AN: Thoughts?**


	86. Chapter 86

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews on the last chapter. I appreciate everyone taking the time to read this story. I'm thinking about starting to wrap this particular story up soon (by chapter 100), but I will be doing a few one shots of the future between them, so it's not just a wondering what happened type of thing. Is there any sort of one-shots that you'd like to see of their future? Feel free to PM me or leave it in a review. Thanks!**

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" Happy questioned quietly as he walked into the living room to see Sutton holding Julian as she breast fed him and then glanced to Penelope who was watching cartoons as she laid on a blanket that was on the floor.

Sutton smiled softly up to the shirtless tattooed man, "I'm fine. I figured I'd come down here with him since you were asleep." Sutton commented, "What are you doing up anyway?" Sutton questioned.

"Couldn't sleep anymore." Happy replied, "Do you need any coffee?" Happy questioned.

"Yeah, if you don't mind." Sutton smiled, "I think later Venus is going to stop by with Tig for a little bit. She wants to know what to bring for Christmas dinner."

Happy gave her a nod as he walked into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. It had been a couple of days since Sutton has been home, and he was surprised that she was handling everything so well. There was a part of him that was thankful that she wasn't falling apart, because he wasn't sure that he could handle it since he had already been beating himself up over what had happened. He knew that he was wanting to step away from the club for a while, but after Sutton had been taken, he knew that he needed to more than ever. When he had first signed up for the club, he never thought of himself having a family, so the worry was never there. Now that Sutton, Penelope and Julian were in his life, he realized even more that he needed to do everything he could to protect them. Even though stepping away from the club would have less drama, he knew that if he wasn't on runs, busy with club meetings, he would be able to stop something like that from happening.

Once he had gotten the coffee made, he poured two cups of coffee and headed back into the living room to sit next to Sutton. He knew that Christmas was quickly approaching in just a few short days and there was still a lot to do.

"What's the plan for Christmas?" Happy questioned as he sat Sutton's coffee mug down and then took a sip of his own as Sutton burped Julian.

"Well, I figured we would have Tig and Venus over for Christmas Eve, and then Christmas day we wake up, do the whole presents thing and then eat later that day. I told Tig that they could come for dinner if they wanted." Sutton explained, "Why? Did you have something in mind?"

Happy shook his head, "I figured we would wrap all the gifts. It's going to take us now until Christmas Eve to get them done." Happy joked causing Sutton to laugh lightly.

"I'll have to get wrapping paper. The last of the gifts should be coming today." Sutton stated.

"Surprised that you didn't order wrapping paper online." Happy teased as he was handed Julian and craddled the little boy in his arm carefully.

"I thought about it, but I figured it'd just be easier to pick it up at the store. Don't want it to get ruined before it gets here." Sutton commented.

Happy loved that he could just enjoy the morning with his family, and not have to worry about getting pulled away because of the club. He hadn't been able to actually just enjoy a morning with his kids and fiance since they had brought Julian home from the hospital. The tattooed man knew that he was going to have a little trouble adjusting to not being overly busy and running in ten different directions, but he was going to enjoy the time he had away from the club.

Since Sutton had disappeared to take a shower, Happy was laying on the couch with Julian on his chest while Penelope was curled into his side watching cartoons on the large TV.

"Baby, you want to go to the diner to eat breakfast and then stop and pick up the wrapping paper?" Sutton questioned, causing Happy to tear his eyes away from the TV to look at her.

Her large dark brown hair was flowing down to her back, her legs were hugged by a pair of black yoga pants, her torso was covered by a white tank top and over that was a burnt orange caridgan sweater.

"That sweater is ugly as hell." Happy commented causing Sutton to chuckle as she flipped him off.

"Do you or not? Because if not, then I can run to the store real quick and make breakfast when I get back." Sutton explained.

Happy thought for a moment, "We can go grab the stuff and then pick up breakfast and bring it home." Happy answered, "Don't feel like being out for too long. I kind of enjoy just spending time with my family." Happy added and watched as Sutton nodded her head.

Sutton moved towards the couch, "Which one do you want to dress?" Sutton questioned as Happy glanced to each child.

"I'll take the sleeping one. You take the hellian." Happy smiled as Sutton rolled her eyes and picked up Penelope causing her to protest for a moment.

"We're going to go bye bye, we gotta get cleaned up and dressed sweet girl." Sutton spoke to the little girl as she disappeared out of the room to go upstairs.

Happy couldn't help but to chuckle as he carefully got up with Julian in his arms, knowing that Penelope was going to fight Sutton on getting dressed. The little girl hated to get dressed first thing in the morning and knew if she could, she would just run around in her diaper all the time. Happy carefully made his way upstairs to go to Julian's nursery and laughed when he heard Penelope on the verge of screaming bloody murder in her room.

Once the tattooed man was in Julian's room, he wasn't no time in stripping the little boy down to change his diaper and then getting him dressed. He had decided on a long sleeved onesie with little motorcycles printed on the fabric and then put dark blue pants on his little legs. After he was finished, Happy picked the sleeping boy up and headed to Penelope's room to assist Sutton.

"P, we gotta get dressed." Sutton sighed as the little girl had ran around naked in her room causing Happy to bite his tongue to keep from laughing, "We can't go bye bye if you don't have clothes on."

"No!" Penelope shook her head as she began to play with her toys.

"Penelope Kyah Lowman..." Happy used his stern voice to catch the little girls attention.

"No!" Penelope stated.

"Here, take this kid. I'll deal with her." Happy instructed as he handed Julian over to Sutton, and then moved towards Penelope and crouched down in front of her, "Listen here little girl, we're going to get dressed and then we're going to go bye bye. If not, then you and me are going to stay here while mama and Julian leave." Happy explained and watched as Penelope scrunched her face.

Sutton watched in amusement as Happy wrestled the little girl and for a moment she had began to scream and cry until Happy was able to tickle her, causing her to laugh a few moments later.

"I'm going to go let Vito out, I'll take the backpack downstairs with me." Sutton stated as she grabbed the large backpack that they had turned into a diaper bag for both Penelope and Julian.

 **SOA**

"I can't believe you need this much paper." Happy commented as he kept the little girl entertained in his cart, while Sutton had Julian's car seat in the front of her cart as she put wrapping paper into the back.

"I'd rather have too much than not enough." Sutton commented.

Happy just shook his head as he watched his daughter play with a little doll that he had decided to get her so she didn't scream her head off while they were in the store. He glanced to Julian who was next to them in the other cart while his eyes on his causing the man to smile as Julian let out a yawn and stretched his little body. Once Sutton had got the wrapping paper she needed, along with name tags, bows, string and tape, they made their way through the store to pick up a few more things.

"You sure a ginger bread house is a good idea?" Sutton questioned to Happy as he put four boxes of the houses in Suttons cart.

"Why not?" Happy raised an eyebrow, "A little sugar won't hurt her. It's not like we're going to let Julian taste it. We should be good. Besides, if we keep her entertained for the next few days, she won't fight us when she goes to sleep." Happy explained.

Sutton watched as Happy put a couple of different crafts in the cart for Penelope to try out and had to admit it was one of the most attractive things about the guy. She knew that Happy loved both of his children more than words could explain, but just watching him with his softer side caused her heart to flutter and she couldn't help the smile on her face.

"Come on, let's go get checked out so we can head home." Happy commented and Sutton gave him a nod as she followed him out of the aisle and towards the check out.

 **SOA**

Later that afternoon, Sutton couldn't help but to admire Happy's idea of wanting their first Christmas together as a family. The tattooed man had decided to have Christmas music playing from the living room as he and Penelope sat at the kitchen table to decorate the ginger bread houses together.

"That's the cutest thing I've ever seen." Venus commented causing Sutton to nod her head in agreement as Venus held Julian.

"It really is." Sutton stated, "He melts my heart without even realizing it." Sutton chuckled, "How are you and Tig doing?" Sutton questioned since Tig had stepped out to smoke.

"We are doing well, thank you for asking." Venus smiled, "I don't know how I've gotten this far in life without him." Venus added causing Sutton to smile brightly.

"I'm really glad that you two found each other. You bring out the better side of him." Sutton commented, "I know Tig has a lot of demons, but I can see a change in him since you two have started seeing each other."

"That really means a lot to hear that." Venus replied, "I think he has had the same effect on me as well."

Sutton knew that Tig's relationship with Venus seemed like it was from left field, but she could see first hand the effect Venus had on him. Since Sutton had started seeing Happy, she had grown extremely close with Tig, and practically considered him as a father figure. Even though he wasn't one to speak about his emotions, she knew that he had a lot of issues that he never spoke about. She could tell just the look in his eyes that he had changed since he had met Venus, and she was thankful that he had found someone to help him through things.

The brunette glanced towards the kitchen table to see Happy speaking quietly to their daughter, and she had to admit that she was impressed with the connection the two shared. She was sure that decorating ginger bread houses was going to be a disaster but she was surprised how well Penelope listened to Happy and how she understood him so easily. Sutton found herself getting up from the couch and moving towards the two and she couldn't help but to wrap her around Happy's shoulders from behind to lean down and kiss his cheek.

"What's that for?" Happy questioned curiously.

"For you just being you." Sutton smiled to him as Tig walked back into the house, "You guys are staying for dinner, right?" Sutton questioned to Tig who looked to Venus.

"That would be lovely." Venus spoke up, "I'd love to help you."

Sutton gave a nod and glanced to the clock on the wall to see that it was getting close to dinner time and decided to move into the kitchen to see what she wanted to fix for dinner. The brunette was beyond thankful that Happy had decided to step away from the club, even though she knew he would be apart of the deal with the Irish, she had to admit it was nice not having to worry about him being pulled away for something. Since Christmas was quickly approaching, she was going to take full advantage of her fiance being home with her and their children.

 **A/N: Not overly long, but wanted to get this small filler chapter out. Like I said, I plan on wrapping this story up by the 100th chapter. So we still have a little ways to go, but it's getting close.**


	87. Chapter 87

**A/N: Would anyone be interested in another Happy/OC story once this has finished? Let me know what you think. Thanks for taking the time to read this story.**

Sutton couldn't help watching in amusement as Happy struggled to wrap Penelope's toy with wrapping paper. He had done nothing but complain about the box not being a perfect square to make it easier for parents to wrap presents.

"Seriously, why do toy factories think this okay?" Happy questioned as he took a drink of his beer, "It's like a rectangle but it has the one end that's all fucked up." Happy grumbled causing Sutton to laugh as she moved to sit next to him on the floor of the living room.

"Well, why don't you make a complaint?" Sutton questioned holding back her grin, "I get what your saying though, people can't make things simple. Everything has to be way harder than necessary." Sutton added.

"Can we switch?" Happy questioned, knowing that the brunette was wrapping the clothes they had gotten the kids with a small pout on his face.

"Nope, no way." Sutton shook her head, "You're the one insisting on me wrapping the clothes, you do the toys. Stick with it Lowman." Sutton teased and chuckled when Happy let out a growl of annoyance. Sutton leaned over to kiss Happy's cheek and squealed when he quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap and crashed his lips to hers.

Sutton melted into him for a moment as he deepened the kiss and quickly realized what he was doing and put her hands to his chest to push herself back.

"No way." Sutton chuckled, "Nice try though, but I'm not wrapping the toys." Sutton added causing Happy to stick out his bottom lip, "Don't give me that look."

"Babe..." Happy whined as he tried to pull Sutton back to him, "How about you at least help me wrap?" Happy questioned.

Sutton allowed Happy to hold her close to him, and thought for a moment. She knew that she was close to being done with her pile of presents and then turned to look at Happy.

"I'll help..." Sutton grinned, "Only if you make those blueberry banana pancakes in the morning." Sutton added.

"Deal." Happy didn't need to think twice about it and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Let me finish the few I have left and I'll help." Sutton commented.

Happy watched as Sutton moved off of his lap and over towards her pile of presents and began to put the outfits together before sticking them in boxes. His dark eyes couldn't move from Sutton's as she concentrated on the task and a smile formed on his face.

"When are you wanting to get married?" Happy questioned causing Sutton to smile at him from across the room.

"I haven't thought about it really." Sutton admitted, "I figured you would bring it up when you were ready, I know it's going to be hell getting you into a tux." Sutton added causing Happy to chuckle.

"I'm ready when you are." Happy stated honestly, "After all the shit we've been through, I can't wait to make you my wife. You wanting a wedding or just go to the court house?" Happy teased and then laughed when Sutton glared at him.

"Your ass is watching me walk down the aisle." Sutton stated, "I don't want anything big though. Just something small with my parents, grandparents. Tig, the guys if you want." Sutton added.

Happy gave a nod, "Probably would invite them. Could kill them half the time but they've been my family for years."

"Some of them have become like family to me too. A disfunctional one, but family non the less." Sutton chuckled.

Happy nodded his head in agreement and turned his attention back to the half wrapped present. When he was younger, since he didn't have a father figure in his life, he had gotten into a lot of trouble. Even though his mother had raised him the best she could, he found himself rebelling for most of his life, which led him to the Sons of Anarchy. Happy had thrown himself into the club even more once his mother had passed away, and since he didn't speak to his aunt much, the club became his family. Regardless of views when it came to the club, Happy knew that he could count on each man to stand behind him. The tattooed man was beyond thankful that Sutton was able to get along with most of the men he considered brothers, and had actually be-friended Tig and Kozik, two of his closest friends.

Hearing a cell phone going off, Happy snapped out of his thoughts to look towards his cell phone that was on the coffee table out of habit, and realized that it was Sutton's phone.

"It's Jake." Sutton frowned as she looked to the screen.

"What's wrong?" Happy questioned seeing the worried look on her face.

"That son of a bitch." Sutton grumbled, "He just got dumped for someone else." Sutton frowned for her good friend, "He asked if he could crash here tonight because that piece of shit kicked him out."

"Yeah, of course." Happy nodded his head and watched as Sutton typed away on her phone for a moment and then sat the phone down, "Want me to kill the fucker?" Happy questioned in a serious tone.

He knew that Jake had cared deeply for his boyfriend, and had even moved across the country to start their lives together. Happy couldn't imagine what Jake was going through, especially so close to Christmas but felt bad for the man because he was a good person. Happy watched as Sutton finished wrapping the present and then moved towards him.

"You okay baby?" Happy questioned, allowing the woman to climb into his lap and rest her head against his shoulder.

"I feel bad." Sutton stated, "Would you be okay if I invite him to stay for Christmas?" Sutton questioned, "His parents are going on a cruise and I don't want him to be alone. I couldn't imagine what's he's going through right now." Sutton sighed.

"If that's what you want to do, I'm okay with it." Happy murmured against her head, "Should we get him something for Christmas? Don't want him feeling left out."

"Who knew you could be such a sweetheart." Sutton teased quietly, "I love you and the person you are, I hope you know that."

"I'd do anything for you."

Once there was a small knock on the door, Happy let Sutton out of his lap to answer the door to reveal a devastated Jake. He had decided to let them talk in the living room while he moved the last of the presents to the kitchen to finish wrapping, allowing them time to talk. He had overheard Jake telling Sutton that they had tried to start the process of an adoption, but once the interview was over, he had noticed the difference in his relationship.

"You can stay here until you figure something out." Happy stated and glanced to Sutton who gave him a soft smile, "I made the garage into a loft, you are more than welcome to stay out there but I got to get it cleaned up first."

"I'll go get you some blankets and a pillow." Sutton commented and moved off the couch and out of the living room.

Happy noticed that Jake didn't bring anything with him, "Where's your stuff?" Happy questioned with furrowed eyebrows.

"The asshole didn't give me time to grab anything." Jake commented wiping at his cheeks, "He's been a complete douchebag."

"He going to make it a problem?" Happy questioned as he took a drink of his beer.

"Not sure." Jake commented, "It's hard telling with him since he hooked up with this new guy. It's like he's a completely different person."

"Well I'll get some of my friends to come and help get your shit." Happy stated causing Jake to look at him as if he had grown two heads.

"Y..you would do that for me?" Jake stumbled after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, of course. You're apart of our family." Happy commented and was caught off guard when Jake bounced up from the couch and moved to give him a hug.

Happy was thankful when Sutton had walked back into the living room and noticed the questionable look on her face. He was never big on other people touching him, so being hugged by Jake was causing him to tense, and thankfully Sutton had put a hand on Jake's shoulder.

"I grabbed a pair of Hap's sweats and a t-shirt for you to sleep in. If you want, you can go take a shower and I'll go cook you something to eat." Sutton stated, "Make yourself at home Jake, honestly we are happy to have you here." Sutton added.

It took Jake a moment before leaving the living room and disappearing upstairs to shower and Sutton moved into the kitchen to cook something for Jake to eat. She was thankful that she had the things for Chicken Alfredo since it was one of Jake's favorite and began to get out pans as Happy walked in on his cell phone. Sutton had put the pans on the stove and began to cut open the package of chicken as Happy got off the phone.

"In the morning me and the guys are going to get Jake's shit." Happy stated, "He can stay here as long as he needs if he wants, I don't want you thinkin' that I can't handle it." Happy added.

"You're a good man Happy Lowman." Sutton leaned back into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, "It was nice of you to offer that he can stay in the garage. Are you taking Jake with you to get his stuff tomorrow?" Sutton questioned.

"Yeah, probably. Why?" Happy rasped against her ear.

"I was going to call Venus and see if she wanted to go with me to pick up some presents for Jake so he has something to open for Christmas." Sutton explained.

Happy gave a nod, "Want me to call Tig and ask him to ask Venus?" Happy questioned.

"Yeah, if you could please. I want to get this finished. Julian should be waking up soon to be fed."

 **SOA**

The next morning, Happy had woken up in bed with Sutton curled against him. He knew that she had a long night of staying up with Jake to make sure that he was okay while Happy had went upstairs. The tattooed man ended up walking downstairs for a bottle of water and found the woman sound asleep in the recliner, and decided to carry her upstairs since Jake was sleeping on the couch.

"Baby..." Happy murmured against her ear, knowing that Venus was going to be arriving shortly, "Venus will be here soon. Gotta get moving." Happy kissed her cheek and then temple.

"Okay." Sutton mumbled, "When are you leaving to get Jake's stuff?" Sutton questioned as she moved to her side to cuddle her face into Happy's chest.

"Probably be leaving by nine." Happy commented, "Do you think he's going to be staying with us for a while? Cause I don't think that couch is the greatest to sleep on."

"I think he will. He mentioned it last night. He doesn't want to move back home, and he doesn't have enough money saved for his own place right now. I told him that he could stay in the loft for as long as he needed, but I think he's a little hesitant just because he doesn't want to seem like a freeloader."

"Tell him that he can babysit the kids once or twice a week so we can get some alone time." Happy commented as he grabbed Sutton's butt, "I'll talk to him on the way up there about it."

"I really do love you." Sutton smiled softly and allowed Happy to lean down to kiss her deeply but the sound of Julian's cries caused them to pull away from each other.

"He's turning into a cockblocker." Happy grumbled causing Sutton to laugh.

"And you think you want more kids? Just imagine one or two more little cock blockers running around the house. You'd lose your mind." Sutton joked as she moved to climb out of the bed with Happy doing the same in order to get ready for the day.

 **SOA**

"Wait, so you punched him in the face?!" Sutton questioned to Happy as he stepped out of the shower and into the bedroom to change into a pair of sweatpants for the night.

"Yeah." Happy nodded his head, "The fucker was running his mouth and upsetting Jake so I laid him on his ass." Happy added as he slipped on boxers and then the sweats, "Did you get everything you needed for Jake?"

"I wish I could have punched him." Sutton frowned for a moment, "And yeah, Venus and I were able to get everything we needed." Sutton commented as she stripped out of her jeans for a pair of yoga shorts and a loose fitting shirt and tied her hair back into a low ponytail, "Can you keep the kids entertained so I can get the pies started for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, figured we can order Chinese food since we'll be eating turkey for the next couple of days." Happy stated as he followed the brunette out of the bedroom and grabbed her wrist causing her to turn towards him.

"What?" Sutton questioned with furrowed eyebrowsHappy crashed his lips to hers for a deep kiss.

"Tonight, you're mine." Happy spoke lowly as he pulled way leaving the brunette breathless for a moment.

Sutton found herself nodding her head, "I need to wrap the presents sometime tonight but after that, I'm all yours. Now let's get downstairs so I can get this food made for tomorrow." Sutton stated.

 **SOA**

Once the pies were made, Sutton had disappeared upstairs while Happy, Jake and the kids were watching one of the transformers movies to get Jake's presents wrapped. There was a part of Sutton that was thankful that her parents weren't going to be coming to Charming for Christmas, so all she had to worry about was Venus and Tig who never over stayed their welcome. She was also thankful that she didn't have to worry about going to Gemma's or having the rest of the club in her home for the holiday, so it would be less stressful for her.

As Sutton finished wrapping the last of the presents, she noticed that Happy had entered the room and disappeared into the bathroom for a moment before standing behind her as she got the presents off the bed.

"What are you doing?" Sutton questioned quietly as she felt Happy's hands gripping her hips and then his finger tips toying with the edge of her shorts.

"Nothin..." Happy mumbled as he leaned down to kiss the side of her neck.

A moment later, Happy turned her to face him and leaned down to capture her lips in a heated kiss. His large hands moving towards her short covered butt and pulled her close to him to deepen the kiss. Her small hands instantly went around him as he lifted her up gently causing her to wrap her legs around his waist.

Sutton felt her back hit the bed and wrapped her arms a little tighter around Happy's neck as his hands moved from her butt to her hips and tugged the shorts down her legs with her underwear following, and then his hands ran back up her legs to the hem of her shirt and broke the kiss long enough to push the material over her head.

"The door Hap..." Sutton shivered at the cool air in the room as she looked to Happy's dark eyes that were filled with lust.

Happy pulled away from Sutton completely in order to move across the bedroom to shut and lock the door and stopped at the edge of the bed to admire Sutton's naked form on display as she laid on the bed. He wasted no time in pushing his sweatpants and boxers down before climbing onto the bed and hovered over her.

"How are you already rock hard?" Sutton questioned as she felt his hard member pressed against her leg as his hand went between her legs and his finger grazed her center.

"How are you already wet?" Happy retorted causing Sutton to chuckle and then gasp as Happy slipped his finger inside of her, "It's hard to not be rock hard when your prancing around in those shorts." Happy murmured against her ear as he thrusted his finger in and out of her slowly a few times.

"Hap..." Sutton moaned quietly as she gripped his forearm, "Please..."

"What do you want baby?" Happy smirked against the skin on her chest as he placed a few kisses above her breast.

"I need you inside of me...please." Sutton shivered as Happy's thumb began to circle her clit as he continued to thrust his finger in and out of her for a moment before pulling his hand away completely.

Happy used his hand to align himself against her center, and then buried his hands in her hair as he rested on his elbow on either side of head. He crashed his lips onto hers as he thrusted into her, causing her to moan into his mouth at the sensation. The moment he felt Sutton's leg wrap around his lower back, he began to pull out and then thrusted back into her slowly causing her to throw her head back.

"Oh God..." Sutton moaned out at the sensation, "You feel so good."

Happy kept the pace slow as he continued to thrust in and out of her, his lips finding hers to make sure she stayed as quiet as possible. He began to make deeper thrusts and his hand wrapped around her throat lightly as she clawed at his back.

"Fuck..." Happy growled as she began to tighten around him.

"Shit... harder baby." Sutton moaned out as she used her leg to move his center a little with force.

Happy picked up the pace, his hand staying in her hair while the other was around her throat and watched as she licked her plump lips and then bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming out as her climax began to approach rapidly.

"Oh, oh God, don't stop." Sutton's head rolled back.

Happy began to pound into her as she tightened around him, his own climax approaching quickly at the sight of the woman coming undone beneath him. His hand tightend around her throat a little and he crashed his lips back to hers as he spilled himself inside of her.

 **SOA**

"You two trying for another baby?" Jake joked causing Sutton to bury her face into Happy's toned arm as they sat on the couch together.

Happy laughed loudly as Sutton pinched his side playfully, "I wouldn't mind one or two more. Just gotta convince this one to go through a pregnancy again." Happy stated as he leaned back against the couch.

"Sutton, seriously, you need at least two more." Jake stated, "You guys make the most adorable babies in the world."

Sutton smiled, "I have to agree, we do make some pretty babies." Sutton commented, "If we were to have any more, I'd want to do it once we got married." Sutton added.

"That makes sense, have you guys decided on a date?" Jake questioned as he held Julian.

"I'd get married tomorrow but she's demanding I see her walk down the aisle." Happy joked.

"I have to agree with her there. I'd love to see the look on your face the moment you see her. Besides, I don't think she plans on getting married a second time, so might as well do it right the first." Jake commented.

Sutton laughed when Happy tensed beside her, "Hell no she ain't gettin' married a second time. I'd kill her." Happy stated causing Jake's eyes to bug out hearing the stern voice.

"He wouldn't kill me. He'd kill the guy I'd marry, he would be miserbale without me in his life." Sutton stated matter of factly, "Isn't that right baby?" Sutton questioned in a teasing tone causing Happy to glare at her.

"I'd kill ya." Happy stated, "I'd be miserbale without ya, but there's no way in hell I'd let you marry another man."

Sutton chuckled and turned her attention back to Jake, "I think I might look to this coming fall for a wedding. I don't plan on it being over the top so it should be pretty simple to get it together."

"Well if you need help, I'm more than willing." Jake commented as Julian began to fuss in his arms, "I think he's getting hungry." Jake added and Sutton nodded her head.

"I'm gonna go in the kitchen and feed him. Can you order the food?" Sutton questioned to Happy who gave her a nod in understanding.

As Sutton began to feed Julian, she realized that Happy was more than willing to get married whenever, so she had decided that she would shoot for fall. The brunette was also aware of Happy wanting more children, but since she wasn't married to the man, she wanted that to happen first. She also wanted to make sure that Penelope and Julian were also a little older before bringing another brother or sister into the world, but she knew that since Happy couldn't keep him hands to himself, it would probably happen sooner than she planned, but she would be alright with it as long as Happy was by her side.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**


	88. Chapter 88

**A/N: I decided to change my settings to where guest reviews are either accepted or denied by me. Thank God. lol No my feelings weren't hurt, it's just annoying when it is to where I can't privately address someone if they have an issue. Nothing annoys me more. Anyway...on with the next chapter. There will be two parts to Christmas Eve and then two parts to Christmas Day. Both Part 1's will be shorter, with the second being longer.**

 _ **Christmas Eve - Morning Part 1**_

It had been decided between Happy and Sutton that the only people that would be in their home for Christmas was Venus, Tig and Jake. Happy had been the one to bring up the fact that he didn't want the entire club around, because he wanted to enjoy his time with his family, and Sutton agreed. Sutton knew that Tig didn't have anyone besides Venus, and Venus wasn't speaking to her family, due to her choices in lie. Jake had been dumped and heart broken over his boyfriend, so it was only right that their invitation extended to him as well. Since Sutton's parents were in Colorado for Christmas, the plan was for them to fly out for New Years, since Sutton didn't feel comfortable traveling with Julian just yet.

When Happy woke up that morning, he had made his way to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee before anyone else woke up, and had pre-heated the oven for cinnamon rolls, and let Vito outside. Happy had set out two mugs for him and Sutton, and then grabbed Penelope's bottle and filled it with milk for when she woke up and stuck it in the fridge. Once Vito was back inside and the coffee was finished brewing, Happy had set the cinnamon rolls on a baking sheet and then in the over, and headed back upstairs.

Walking into the bedroom, he couldn't help the smile that formed on his face at the sight of Sutton sound asleep on her side, with her hand stretched out to the swing that held Julian who was sound asleep. Glancing between the two, he noticed that Julian had the small pout on his lips just like Sutton had when she slept. Moving towards his side of the bed, he climbed back in and moved towards the brunette woman and kissed her neck softly.

"Baby..." He whispered lowly in her ear as his large hand found her blanket covered hip, "Gotta wake up." Happy added causing Sutton to stir.

"Hm?" Sutton hummed as she rolled to her back and cuddled into Happy's chest.

"I got coffee ready, and breakfast is in the oven." Happy explained quietly, his hand now resting on her stomach and watched as she blinked her eyes open.

"Where is Happy and what have you done with him?" Sutton joked causing Happy to roll his eyes.

"This is the first time we can actually spend Christmas together as a family, I want to enjoy this babe." Happy explained and leaned down to kiss her lips, "I made cinnamon rolls." Happy added and watched as Sutton smiled.

"You're the sweetest man ever." Sutton glanced towards Julian, "Is P still asleep?" Sutton questioned.

"Yeah, figured I'd let her sleep as long as she could, she'll be able to crash pretty easily tonight." Happy explained, "What time is Tig and Venus coming over?" Happy questioned.

"When I talked to Venus last night, she said that they were going to come over around noon, and I told them that they could spend the night if they wanted, but she wants to do Christmas with Tig alone in the morning, and then they would be over." Sutton explained as she stretched out, "I figured Jake could help me start cooking and you could entertain the kids."

Happy gave a nod, "You made the pies last night, what else do you need to get done?" Happy questioned.

"Well, I need to make the seven layer salad, the ham, and everything to go with it." Sutton chuckled, "It's not too much work, I'll have to wake up early in the morning to put the turkey on, figured I'd get the dressing ready tonight, so that way I can just put it together in the morning to cook it."

"Is Tig and Venus bringing anything?"

"Yeah, tomorrow they are going to bring sides and deserts." Sutton moved to get out of the bed, "Do you care if I get in the shower real quick?" Sutton questioned as she checked on Julian.

"No, go ahead. I'll take him downstairs and listen for P." Happy commented and watched as she walked towards their bathroom and then shut the door behind her.

 **-SOA-**

Later that morning, once Sutton had came downstairs with Penelope, he had handed Julian over to Jake to take a quick shower before breakfast was done. Once he had went back downstairs, he had taken the cinnamon rolls out of the oven to let cool, while Sutton had began to start cooking as Penelope was playing Jake.

"Babe, you need any help?" Happy questioned as he leaned against the counter.

"No, I'm about done for now." Sutton smiled at him, "Thank you though." Sutton added, "Oh, I was thinking..."

"About?"

"I think I want to get married in Spring. It's not too far away but still gives me enough time to plan a small wedding."

"Whatever you want. Just tell me when and where, and I'll show up." Happy stated honestly, "If you want, we can go to the court house." Happy suggested causing Sutton to chuckle.

"Hap, I'm only getting married once. I'd like an actual wedding, and I'd prefer for you to wear a suit too." Sutton commented, "If you don't fight me on it, I'll let you change once we have the wedding, that way you can have all the fun you want at the after party." Sutton grinned as Happy's face turned into a scowl.

"You'll let me change right after?" Happy questioned as he moved towards her as she was layering the seven layer salad, and wrapped his arms around her waist, and watched her nod her head, "You're lucky I love you."

"I love you too baby." Sutton chuckled, "What are you wanting to do today besides eat? Anything special?" Sutton questioned.

"I was hoping to watch Christmas movies, I think Tig said something about Venus bringing over some craft shit to do with P." Happy explained, "But definitely want to try to get her into Christmas classics."

"Well good luck. You know she's been obsessed with the minions." Sutton commented, "I actually got some things for her to decorate her own stocking if you want to help her do that today?" Sutton questioned.

"Fine with me." Happy kissed her head, "Go sit down and I'll get the cinnamon rolls. Do you need more coffee?" Happy questioned.

"No, I've already had two cups." Sutton smiled, "It's good to finally enjoy a holiday together under one roof."

"No kidding." Happy chuckled.

 **A/N: Make sure to check out the other stories if you follow them. I deleted the author notes I had up, so I'm not sure if it'll show up as a new chapter.**


	89. Chapter 89

**Author's Note:**

 **I have NOT given up these stories.**

 **Things have been extremely hectic and unfortunately real life comes first. I haven't even had time to just sit down and write. I'm going to try to figure out a schedule to get these stories updated and finished.**

 **With that being said, I know that I have mentioned I have a few different NEW stories that I've started and haven't posted, but I'm not sure I will. For some reason, people don't understand that when things get busy, it's hard to find time to write, something that's meant to be an escape for me. I understand that people are dedicated to the stories, I'm just as dedicated. However, when people assume that I abandoned them just because I made a Tumblr account (which I deactivated) and then try to leave hateful reviews, it sort of takes the fun out of writing. I mean, how much can people complain when I'm doing this for free and for fun?**

 **Anyway, I wanted to apologize for the lack of updates. I will look at my schedule and come up with something and in the mean time, I will try to at least get a chapter out on Sunday for the stories.**

 **If for some reason "Forever" ends up getting deleted, that's because I have decided to take it down since there's a small amount of chapters to revise it. It will be reposted. Nothing major is changing, just a few different ideas I've had over the past several weeks that I think would work better. And I may change my mind all together and keep it up.**

 **Thanks.**

 **Savannah**


End file.
